Red Eyes
by Funka1999
Summary: Nuestro protagonista conocido como Eien Lucas, donde luego de encontrarse con cierto profesor holgazán va a la famosa Academia Yuuei a estudiar junto a la clase 1-A, teniendo cuidado de que no le ocurra nada a su hermana menor y ocultando su oscuro pasado a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 1**

* * *

–¡No se muevan o le rompo el cuello a esta mujer!–exclamó alguien a todo pulmón y recibiendo a cambio un grito de ayuda de parte de una voz femenina. Lo que estaba sucediendo era que un villano acababa de tomar a una rehén luego de correr con la policia y unos héroes en su espalda. Dicho villano tenía una apariencia de minotauro con unos pantalones de chandal y una remera sin mangas y entre sus manos tenía a una mujer pelirroja que se le podía ver la angustia al ver en la situación que se había metido.

–Maldicion, no pude llegar a tiempo–habló un héroe que parecía estar cubierto de madera y era conocido como Kamui Wood seguido por la heroína conocida como Lady Mount, y a las espaldas del minotauro estaba Deathgoro frustrado por la situación que tenía enfrente.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diesen cuenta alguien los estaba mirando desde arriba entre los techos de los edificios que había a los alrededores y viéndolo bien lo único que se le podía ver era que estaba cubierto por un chaleco sin magas negro arriba de una remera manga larga de un color rojo con las muñecas siendo cubiertas por unas vendas al igual que sus manos, unos pantalones estilo militar urbano con sus respectivas botas que le llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas. No se le podía ver el rostro por un pañuelo negro que tenía un dibujo de la mandíbula de una calavera, unas gafas de sol que no le permitía ver sus ojos y su cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha que pertenecía a su chaleco.

–¡Tú el de ahí!–dijo el villano hablándole a Deathgoro–¡Muévete de donde estás y retorcede lentamente, ahora!–

El héroe hizo lo que dijo con lentitud pero de la nada el villano sintió como algo o más bien alguien se le subía encima suyo entre sus hombros y por la sorpresa soltó a la pelirroja, los que estaban viendo la escena quedaron sorprendidos al ver cómo el anterior encapuchado que vimos empezó a no ser mandado a volar por el minotauro luego de subirse a sus hombros y siendo movido de un lugar a otro como si fuera un toro.

–¡Bájate, desgraciado!–gritó el villano tratando de zafarse del tipo encima suyo pero de la nada cayó al suelo en seco al ser golpeado en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y esa persona se levanto estando encima del minotauro y al girarse pudo ver cómo muchos de los civiles le empezaron a sacar fotografías con su celulares.

Ignorándolos dio media vuelta y se dirijio hacia donde estaba la anterior rehén por el villano y arrodillándose la mujer pudo sentir como la estaba mirando fijamente haciéndola sentir incomoda pero dejó de pensar en eso al sobresaltarse al sentir como le tocaban cerca de la cintura, se pudo escuchar varias exclamaciones por los alrededores al ver la escena que ocurría pero se callaron al ver cómo el encapuchado sostenía una cartera y con un movimiento rápido saco unos cuantos billetes y sin decir nada durante eso empezó a correr ignorando las advertencias de la policia.

–Kamui, se está escapando!–exclamó Lady Mount empezando a hacerse grabado y al tratar de atraparlo con una de sus manos el que huía la esquivo con una una facilidad asombrosa y al llegar a un callejón dio la vuelta encontrándose con los héroes y recibiendo una advertencia para que no haga nada. Con un par de saltos por la paredes angostas del lugar escapó pro el techo dejando atrás a los tres aliados del bien.

–Maldicion, se volvió a escapar ese encapuchado–dijo Deathgoro desde el suelo al ver cómo Kamui Wood le dijo que había escapado.

Volviendo con el encapuchado podemos ver cómo llegaba a un edificio que tenía a un lado una escalera de incendios, llegando al tercer piso de esa estructura quedando a fuera de una ventana gracias a la escalera entro sin más al lugar y al entrar se pudo ver cómo el lugar era un living pequeño con la cocina separado por un pequeño comedor dejando ver un sillón bordo de dos plaza enfrente de un televisor plano de alrededor de cinco pulgadas y a un costado un pequeño pasillo. Caminando hacia el pasillo pudo ver tres puertas, dos a la izquierda y una a la derecha, entrando a la que estaba a la derecha cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies.

–Que suerte, Natalie aún no llega–dijo el encapuchado con una voz algo juvenil pero al mismo tiempo con un toque que se notaba que estaba en la adolescencia. Varios minutos después de la misma puerta salió un chico castaño oscuro de ojos verde jade de alrededor de los quince o dieciséis años de edad en una remera blanca y pantalones negros completamente descalzo con una cantidad considerable de billetes en una de sus manos.

Escuchando como una puerta se habría se fue hacia el living-cocina vio como la puerta de entrada que estaba a unos metros del pasillo, ahí había una chica de alrededor de los diez u once años. Tenía una cabellera de color avellana en una coleta de caballo con unos ojos iguales al castaño, llevaba puesto un uniforme que parecía ser una camiseta negra encima de una remera blanca con una corbata roja, una falda gris con unas medias largas del mismo color y un par de zapatillas blancas que estaba entre sus manos. La chica al sentir como si la estuvieran mirando fijo su vista en donde estaba el chico y al verlo una sonrisa apareció en sus características.

–Onii-san, buenas tardes–decía saltando con las brazos abiertos rodeando el torso del ojijade promalmdifernecia de altura pero de igual forma su abrazo fue correspondido con una sonrisa de igual forma en el adolescente.

–Buenas tardes a ti también, Natalie–respondió al saludo el que parecía ser el hermano mayor de la chica conocida como Natalie–¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Parece que estás feliz por alguna razón–

–Hehe, tienes razón. Hoy hubo un examen sorpresa y saque un diez en el–se le escucho decir a la peliavellana al mismo tiempo que extendía las manos expresando su felicidad por lo que contaba.

–Ehhh, en serio?–exclamó sorprendido el castaño antes de que un brillo apariencia y desapareciera rápidamente por sus ojos al pensar en algo.

–Entonces porque no vamos a comer algo a fuera como recompensa por eso, ¿Qué te parece?–preguntó enseñando los billetes que antes había guardado al ver cómo su hermanita había llegado y al terminar de decir eso no pudo ensanchar su sonrisa al ver lo feliz que se ponía la chiquilla.

–Yuuuupiiiiiii, voy a comer con Onii-san afuera–

Justo como si fuera una coincidencia se pudo escuchar cómo sonaba un teléfono por el lugar en la mesa del comedor deteniendo a los dos de lo que estaban haciendo–Natalie, puedes ir a tu habitación por favor–susurró rápidamente el ojijade y la susodicha sin decir nada hizo lo que le dijeron. Al llegar a donde estaba el objeto deteniendo su mano a la mitad del camino con una duda y notándose un pequeño temblor en su brazo contesto la llamado.

–¿Hola, quien llama?–

–Lucas, soy yo–contestó una voz grave en la otra línea tensando al castaño conocido ahora como Lucas–Como les está yendo a ti y a Natalie en Japón? Hace mucho que no hablamos y estoy usando una de mis pocos llamadas que me quedan para saber cómo están mis hijos–terminó diciendo con cierta tranquilidad que causó que el chico apretara con fuerza el teléfono.

–No mucho, Natalie aprobó un examen sorpresa y justo ahora íbamos a comer algo a fuera con el dinero que acababa de conseguir–dicho esto una risa socorrona fue su respuesta.

–Hahahahhaa, esa es mi hija…–una voz desconocida se pudo escuchar al fondo–Bueno creo que es todo, mándale mis felicidades a Natalie por mi, ¿si?–preguntó pero antes de que pudiera responder el castaño se corto la otra línea dejando el típico pitido. Poniendo el teléfono en su lugar se quedo en donde estaba un momento antes de caminar hacia la puerta de su hermana menor, dando unos cuantos golpeas no tardó nada en que se abriera.

–El viejo te manda felicidades por aprobar el examen–dijo mientras sacudía la cabellera avellana de la menor de los ojijade, recibiendo una sonrisa triste–¿Quieres ir a comer a afuera?–terminó preguntando agachándose al nivel de la chiquilla.

A cambio obtuvo una negativa con su cabeza, sin decir nada recibió un abrazo que le rodeó el cuello por parte de Natalie–Estoy algo cansada, creo que iré a dormir por un rato. ¿Me despiertas para cuando cenemos?–recibió un asentimiento de parte de Lucas.

Separándose la peliavellana cerró la puerta despacio dejando en ese pasillo oscuro al ver cómo ya oscureció a afuera, el castaño no pudo evitar cerrar los puños al escuchar los llantos de su hermana menor en el otro lado de la puerta.

– _Maldicion, siempre ocurre esto justo cuando estamos a punto de hacer algo parecido a esto. ¿Acaso es psíquico o que?_ –se preguntó mentalmente antes de caminar hacia la cocina no sin antes notar como sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo vivo que desapareció en un parpadeo–Tranquilízate Eien Lucas, no te conviertas en alguien como el… _aún_ –eso último se lo dijo en su mente antes de prestar atención a lo que al parecer haciéndose un té.

* * *

–Buenos días Eien-kun, ¿viste qué ocurrió ayer con el Encapuchado Calavera?–decía una chica rubia con unos ojos grises con unos cuernos enroscados a los costados de sus cabezas.

Eien Lucas ahora vistiendo un uniforme escolar, el cual consistía en una camiseta negra junto a unos pantalones azules y llevaba puesto unas zapatillas blancas, volviendo vista a hacia los muchos de sus compañeros de clases que había en su salón de clases. Viendo a la chica rubia junto a un morocho de ojos negros azabache mirándolo concierta desconfianza.

–Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no?. Dejando inconsciente al villano y sacándole dinero a la víctima, rehén o civil que estuviera cerca suyo. Si no es mucha molestia podrías dejarme solo, no estoy de buen humor–dijo sin ningún interés en su voz poniendo su visión al frente y darse cuenta que muchos de los que estaban ahí los miraba a los tres sin tratar de disimularlo.

–S-si lo pones así, tienes razón. Discu–la rubia no terminó de hablar al ver cómo el chico a lado suyo se acercó peligrosamente al asiento de Lucas con una rapidez sin igual.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? Ella solo está tratando de ser amable y la tratas mal–exclamó golpeando con ambas manos la mesa con furia y el ojijade ni siquiera se inmutó.

Sin decir nada solo levanto una de sus cejas molestando a un más al chico enfrente suya, haciéndolo apretar los dientes con fuerzas y de un momento a otro Lucas se encontraba elevado del suelo con solo siendo sostenido con un brazo del morocho.

–¡Contéstame, maldita sea!–

El castaño al abrir la boca lo cerrar en el momento después al ver cómo se habría la puerta dejando ver cómo entraba el siguiente profesor a dar la siguiente clase del día y viendo la escena que estaba ocurriendo todos volvieron en tan solo unos segundos a sus asientos dejando solo a los dos chicos en su posición–Que creen que están haciendo?–preguntó el profesor.

–Nada–dicho esto de parte del morocho que soltó a Eien, que volvió a su lugar lo más rápido posible. Nuestro chico solo se acomodó su uniforme se sentó sin darle importancia a todo lo sucedido.

–Hmn–tosió el mayor llamando la atención a todos–Bueno, hoy la clase será algo diferente. Ya que falta poco para que terminen y tengan que eligir su carrera, hoy cada uno de ustedes irán a frente y decirle a todos aquí a donde quieren ir–Agarro con una de sus manos una libreta que había libre en su mesa empezó a nombrar alfabéticamente a sus estudiantes que iban pasando rápidamente.

–Eien Lucas...–se pudo escuchar por toda la clase cómo se dijo ese nombre y no obteniendo respuesta alguna–Eien Lucas–trató de llamarlo de nuevo pero al ver donde debería estar lo único que vio fue su mesa sin ninguna de sus cosas y solo con un papel diciendo las siguientes palabras que alguien leyó en voz alta.

–Me recordé algo que tenía que hacer, así que me fui antes. Adiós–hubo un momento de silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se pudo escuchar cómo se rompía algo y todos girando hacia se género vieron que una mesa partida a la mitad, y quien lo causó no fue más que aquel morocho, quien tenía su ceño fruncido tanto que oscurecía su cara.

–Desgraciado–se le escucho decir con una ira contenida antes de escuchar a su sensei gritar.

–¡Ve a la dirección ahora!–

* * *

– _A ver, me falta la harina, el pan, leche y creo que debo comprar unas galletas de chocolate que le gustan a ella_ –pensó Lucas entrando a un mercado y luego de unos minutos se le veía saliendo con unas cuantas bolsas caminando hacia donde debería estar su departamento.

Cuando llego puso las cosas que compro en donde debería estar y dándose una ducha rápida que estaba en una de las puertas en el pasillo, respectivamente la última a la izquierda, y saliendo con unas ropas algo holgadas se puso al ver las noticias en la televisión deteniéndose en un canal donde mostraban unas imágenes de algunos de los sucesos que ocurrieron ayer con el castaño cuando se hizo pasar como el Encapuchado Calavera.

–Como ven en estas imágenes, el famoso Encapuchado Calavera dejó otra vez a un villano que había tenido una rehén tratando de escapar de los héroes y en tan solo un momento hizo lo que la policia o los héroes no hicieron. Dejando inconsciente al villano y no solo eso sino que también le robo a al rehén dinero de su bolso dejando una tarjeta diciendo las siguientes palabras, "Gracias por la paga" y con su respectiva firma–decía la noticiera mostrando a lado suyo una tarjeta verde con dichas palabras en un tono rojo y a bajo a la derecho con una imagen que parecía ser un emoji sacando la lengua y con uno de sus ojos cerrados.

–Eso es todo lo que tenemos sobre el Encapuchado Calavera, volviendo a las noticias podrán ver cómo hubo a la mañana un choque de au–se corto cuando el ojijade cambio de canal y al no encontrar nada interesante apago la televisión.

Varias horas después alrededor de las once de la noche podemos ver cómo Lucas llevaba su vestimenta de encapuchado mirando desde los techos a varias personas pasando por una calle y dándose cuenta de una actividad sospechosa de parte de dos hombres siguiendo con sigilo a una mujer rubia, y bien dotada, la pudieron acorralar en un callejón oscuro lejos de alguna otra persona que pudiera escuchar los gritos de auxilio de la damisela.

–Shhh, tranquila no te oirá nadie en este lugar, hehehe–exclamó uno de los tipos y riéndose para luego el otro se riera también, en un momento ese hombro destrozar la camisa de la rubia dejando mostrar su sujetador recibiendo un sonido de angustia.

–Wow, son enormes–exclamó ya con las manos levantadas para poder tocar los atributos de la mujer pero deteniéndose al escuchar un sonido extraño a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando pudo ver lo que pasaba lo único que vio fue un puño vendado estrellándose contra su rostro haciéndolo golpear el suelo en un duro impacto dejándolo fuera al instante y la mujer rubia llorando a mares pudo ver el propietario de dicho puño. Lucas se le quedo mirando hasta darse la vuelta agarrando lo que quedaba de la camiseta de la mujer y a largando el brazo dio una seña con la otra mano para que se cubriera, rápidamente la damisela lo hizo y al terminar pudo ver cómo le estaba haciendo unos cuantos movimientos pidiendo dinero por parte de ella.

– _Dame el maldito dinero, ahora_ –pensó con fastidio el encapuchado generando un aura siniestra a sus espaldas que asustó a la mujer que arrojando unos billetes y monedas al suelo salió corriendo como podía por como tenía su vestimenta fuera del callejón dejando solo al castaño.

Encogiéndose de hombros se subió al techo y empezó a volver a su hogar nuevamente en ese día pero sin darse cuenta que era vigilado por un tipo delgado de pelo negro oscuro, sus ojos no podían ser vistos por unas gafas amarillas y se podía ver en su cuello unas clases de vendas.

–Mhn, así que este es la persona que el director quería que viera–

* * *

… **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de Red Eyes, si están leyendo esto significa que les dio curiosidad y leyeron esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten que les pareció sean buenos o malos. Además de eso quisiera avisar que estoy aceptando un personaje OC que se les ocurra para esta historia, solo podrá ser uno ya que quiero que la clase 1-A sean 22 personas y ahora les estaré explicando lo que necesito para dicho OC.**

 **Debe ser una chica, su nombre obviamente, su quirk puede ser a su elección, su apariencia (ósea su color de cabello, ojos, altura, cuerpo, vestimenta cuando no esté usando el uniforme y su traje de héroe), su personalidad si puede ser posible que sea agresiva hacia Lucas por su forma de ser, un poco sobre su pasado y si también cómo sería el encuentro entre estos dos que cause una mala relación entre ellos (ya saben algún malentendido o otra cosa).**

 **Bueno esto me lo pueden dejar cómo comentario, mensaje privado(PM). Mientras pasa eso habrá un capítulo más antes de que agregue a dicha OC y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Lauta99boarotto: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas esta historia. Si quieres puedes darme alguna idea si gustas.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 2**

* * *

–Nos vemos más tarde, Onii-san–dicho esto la menor de los Eien empezó a caminar de espaldas despidiéndose de su hermano mayor, quien hacia lo mismo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Te estaré esperando en casa, adiós–dijo Lucas en voz alta para que la escuchara y empezando a caminar hacia dicho lugar pudo ver en una tienda de televisores, el cual la mayoría de ellos estaban en el canal de noticias mostrando los sucesos que pasaron ayer a la noche.

Relataban lo que sucedió desde la perspectiva de la rubia que había salvado y luego de varios comentarios, los cuales eran algunos de parte del público apareció la misma mujer rubia en la pantalla ya arreglada y diciendo las siguientes palabras–Esos desgraciados recibieron su merecido por parte del Encapuchado, pero no me dejo ir hasta que le di algo de mi dinero como compensación. No entiendo cómo alguien como él hace eso después de salvar a alguien, lo único que les puedo decir después de verlo es que el no es una buena persona–eso último causó que a muchos de las personas que estaban viendo a la pantalla dijeran entre si unas cuantas.

–No lo puedo creer aún no lo pudieron capturar ningún héroe, solo es un villano haciéndose pasar de vigilante–

–Debería ser arrestado y dejarlo que se pudra en una carcel–

–Es un ladron–

Eso y varias argumentos de igual o peor fue escuchado por el ojijade, cual tratando de ignorarlo siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa y al llegar dejando las llaves a un lado de la puerta en un cuenco que servía para eso, se detuvo al ver un sobre en la mesa de la cocina. Confundido de cómo eso llegó ahí se acercó a el y al agarrarlo pudo ver que tenía un sello bordo que no pudo reconocer, abriéndolo lo único que había adentro era una clase de dispositivo que tenía dos botones en el, los cuales decían "Si" y "No".

– _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ –pensó antes de encogerse de hombros apretando el botón que decía "Si"–Quien no se arriesga no gana–decía al aire antes de ver cómo el dispositivo no hizo nada después de presionar el botón.

–Bueno eso sí que fue raro–dijo mientras tiraba el dispositivo a la basura sin darse cuenta que adentro del tacho empezó a tintinear en una luz verde que parecía dar alguna clase de señal.

–A ver qué hay en la televisión?–

* * *

–Buenas noches, Natalie–hablo el castaño dándole un beso en la frente a la susodicha causando una sonrisa soñolienta.

–Buenas noches a ti también Onii-san y gracias por el pastel–susurro cansada notándose el sueño en su voz y durmiéndose al instante, dejando solo al hermano que sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta despacio.

Dando un bostezo camino hacia el living-cocina para limpiar en los platos y vasos que usaron para comer en la cena y la sorpresa que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate, por los restos que había en los cubiertos, silbando al mismo tiempo que sentía el agua calienta pasar por sus manos y la cerámica no tardó mucho en terminar la limpieza. Colocándolas en sus lugares se preparó para irse a dormir pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz desconocida en la habitación.

–La verdad esperaba algo más por la persona que se hace pasar por el Encapuchado Calavera, sabias?–al girarse pudo ver a un tipo de cabello desordenado en un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo, unas vendas alrededor de su cuello todas esparramadas y unas gafas amarillas que no le permitía ver sus ojos–Aunque estoy sorprendido para que usas el dinero que tomas de los qu–al tratar de decir algo mas no pudo al ser interrumpido por el adolescente.

–Quieres algo de tomar? Tenemos algo de café y unos bocadillos que hice para antes d esa cena pero no las pudimos comer, así que si las quiere no me importaría dárselas–mientras hablaba se movió de vuelta hacia la cocina sacando un par de tazas llenándolas con lo que parecía ser café y lo terminaba dejando algo confundido al invasor.

No tardó mucho en poner enfrente suya dos tazas con su contenido líquido humeante en la mesa que divida la cocina con el living tomando asiento en un tarjetee que había ahí, el de las gafas sin decir nada tomó asiento y dudoso probó el contenido oscuro del objeto de cerámica–Si quiere saberlo ya supuse que algo iba a pasar luego de que presione ese dispositivo hace un par de horas, por suerte medicuenta antes de tirarlo junto a la basura y vi que estaba haciendo esto–decía sacando dicho objeto de alguna parte, el cual seguía brillando y entregándoselo al que tenía frente suya, la otra persona lo tomo de sus manos guardándolo entre sus vendas y de ahí sacando otra cosa metálica que parecía ser algo tecnológico.

–Eso quitaría la molestia de tratar de entrarte en razón–justo después de decir eso el invasor presionó un botón que había en medio del nuevo dispositivo que puso antes en el centro de la mesa haciendo que proyectará una clase de pantalla adentro revelando en ella lo que parecía ser una oficina y en medio de la silla en un escritorio se pudo ver una clase de animal.

– _Lindo_ –pensó el adolescente al ver el pequeño oso/perro/raton en un traje de igual de pequeño que el ser, pero lo que más pudo notar fue una cicatriz sobre uno de sus ojos.

Hubo una breve interferencia antes de que se le pudiese escuchar a hablar al animal, presentándose con una de sus manos/patas en forma de saludo–Hola soy Nedzu, usted no debe conocerme pero soy el dir–el ahora conocido como Nedzu fue cortado por el castaño antes de que pudiera terminar su presentación.

–Disculpe Nedzu-san pero me gustaría que bajara un poco el volumen, mi hermana tiene que dormir tiene escuela mañana y a la que va es algo estricta con su tema de los presentes. Por lo que me estaría haciendo un favor si no grita–termino para luego tomar un sorbo de su taza.

–Ha ya veo, mis disculpas. Pero volviendo al tema soy el director de la famosa Academia Yuuei y yo al final que algunos otras personas lo estuvimos manteniendo vigilando desde que comenzó hacía varios meses su reputación de el "Encapuchado Calavera". Y viendo que sus hazañas me gustaría darle la oportunidad de unirse a mi escuela para pulir sus habilidades, puede que esto sea demasiado para usted pero tristemente si sigue cómo lo esta haciendo será en poco tiempo arrestado por la policia o atrapado por algún héroe que sea capaz de superar su ritmo–cada palabra dicha fue pronunciada sin ninguna pausa, ni para respirar, por el perro/oso/ratón dejando algo extrañado al dueño del departamento–Así que, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?–

Luego de eso varios minutos se quedaron en silencio dejando procesar al más joven todo lo dicho en tan solo unos instantes y el ojijade respondió justo después de dejar escapar un suspiro pesado por sus labios.

–Entiendo lo que dicen, pero acaso saben quién es mi padre?–de volvió la pregunta a ambas personas en la habitación además de el.

–Su preocupación en entendible, pero antes de eso déjame presentar a la persona enfrente suya. El es Aizawa Shouta un pro héroe que trabaja en Yuuei como uno de los profesores en ella, también conocido como el héroe borrador Era–Lucas volvió a cortar lo que trataba de decir Nedzu completando lo que trato de decir.

–Eraserhead, uno de los héroes que sobrevivieron al ataque de un supuesto villano hace cerca de 15 años, el cual fue encarcelado en una de las prisiones más seguras en Estados Unidos y sigue ahí desde entonces. También hay pequeño rumor en los barrios bajos que dice que ese villano tuvo un hijo que está ocultándose entre las sombras tratando de obtener su venganza de aquellos supuestos héroes que encarcelaron a su antecesor–dijo cortante mientras sus ojos se tornaron rojos sin quitar la vista del ahora conocido Eraserhead–No se hagan los buenos, lleguen a su maldito punto o márchense, por favor–

Al terminar de hablar dejo de mirar a Aizawa para poner su taza de café, la cual ya se había terminado, en el lavaplatos y al sentarse pudo escuchar cómo la persona que había entrado a su hogar empezó a hablar, dejando en claro que no quería ser interrumpido.

–Estoy impresionado lo idéntico que te pareces a tu padre ahora mismo, no sé cómo sabes todo eso o que más aves pero lo que el director dijo es por tu propio bien al igual que la de tu hermana. Aunque antes me oponía a la idea de que un vigilante que tomaba el dinero a las personas que salvaba se integrará a la academia, ahora que se quién eres no negaré que sería interesante ver hasta dónde llegarías–

–Si aceptan mis condiciones, aceptaré cualquier cosa que quieran pero solo si las aceptan–Lucas dijo cortante y con cierta hostilidad en su voz pero dejando ver que trata de llegar a un acuerdo.

–¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?–preguntó Nedzu desde el otro lado con una de sus manos en su barbilla con cierto interés en su voz.

Levantando una de sus manos mostrando tres de sus dedos un momento bajo dos de ellos dejando solo uno–Primero, mi hermana menor Natalie quiero que ella tenga una vida escolar como la de cualquier persona normal–levantó un dedo mostrando dos de dos ahora–Segundo, si algo le llegase a ocurrir por algo que tenga que ver con ustedes o conmigo por ir a su escuela, quiero que hagan lo que sea posible para resolverlo y avísenme como o porque pasó eso directamente. Y el tercero y último–levantó otro llegando a la tercera condición–Si es posible, quisiera que el mundo no se enterara de quién es mi padre o que soy el Encapuchado Calavera hasta que sea necesario o lo diga yo con mi propia voluntad–

Bajo la mano luego de terminar de hablar dejando que los otros dos procesen lo que había dicho y cuando pasaron varios minutos, los cuales ambos adultos se estuvieron mandando varias miradas entre ellos, el perro/oso/ratón abrió la boca para decir unas cuantas palabras.

–Aceptamos sus condiciones, será un gusto tenerte en mi escuela Eien Lucas–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el segundo capítulo de esta historia quiero avisar que no voy a necesitar ese OC que avisado en el anterior capítulo, y quisiera que en sería dejen sus opiniones dan buenas o malas. Por último voy aclarando que no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en hacer el siguiente, aunque no creo que sea tanto, al igual que mis otras historia no sé cuánto tardaré y ya que estamos en ellos pasen por mi cuenta y pasen a leerlas si gustan. Hasta entonces nos leeemos y desde ahora aquel que deje un comentario que hice en este le responderé en el siguiente. Bye Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Akuro IRON: No te molestes con las sugerencias y lo siento sobre las habilidades del protagonista no serán explicadas exactamente en ese capítulo, pero espero que te guste.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Estoy igual de triste que ti sobre el tema de Yaoi, pero tranquilo seguro que ya empezara a ver más historias así o diferente sin tener contenido gay o homosexual en español en esta parte de Fanfiction. Y también te entiendo sobre el tema de la cantidad pero no es como si pudiera escribir 10.000 palabras por capitulo(aunque lo deseo con toda mi alma) y tranquilo seguiré con esta historia sin importar que me corten las manos con un cuchillo a los 10.000 grados XD.**

 **ChaosKing86: Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para leer tu fic pero ese juego ya lo vi en YouTube y me encantó, cuando tenga la oportunidad tal vez de una mirada. Y perdón casi siempre me olvido de agregar ese tema del OC en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 3**

* * *

–¡Como es eso que quieres ir a Yuuei!–exclamó aquel morucho golpeando la mesa de Lucas, quien no se inmutó por la acción que hizo y solo respondió como si nada.

–Si, no es como si no pudiera ya que entre todos en clase soy el que tiene las mejores notas, no es cierto?–termino de decir haciéndolo enojar aún más que hasta dejó escapar un gruñido.

–Hey tranquilo, solo decía–el castaño levanto las manos en forma de broma y por si trataba de agarrarlo de la camisa de nuevo.

–Eres un–no pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien más lo interrumpió.

–Por favor ya detente, Sasori-kun–habló aquella chica con los cuernos un poco alto llamando la atención al resto de personas que no le estaban viendo aquello.

El morucho ahora conocido como Sasori, se giró a la chica mirándola un poco enojado pero al mismo instante que apareció desapareció dejando dar un suspiro que solo se puso al frente de Lucas y hablo de nuevo pero esta vez más tranquilo.

–Entonces… nos vas a decir la razón del porque quieres ir a Yuuei o no?–decía ignorando otra vez la advertencia de la chica atrás suyo pero nuestro protagonista le respondió pasándose una de sus manos por la cabeza.

–Esto sonara como de película pero digamos que fue con un encuentro algo predestinado–

* * *

–Onii-san te convertirás en un héroe?–preguntó Natalie haciendo escupir su café al nombrado por la rápida acción que hizo su hermana menor.

Tosiendo un poco miro un poco sorprendido a la menor de los Eien, la cual esperaba expectante la respuesta del ojijade con unos ojos algo inocentes pero el protagonista pudo detectar por un momento un toque de tristeza en ellos.

–Si, iré a Yuuei a convertirme en héroe profesional–se preparó para cierta reacción que esperaba de ella pero no supo qué hacer al ver lo que hacía.

En un momento la pequeña dio un brinco pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor y aprestándose contra su estómago, por la diferencia de altura obviamente, y diciendo las siguientes palabras un poco amortiguadas por la ropa que tenía el castaño.

–Por favor Onii-san, no hagas algo arriesgado como la ultima vez–hizo un ruido de llanto alarmando un poco a Lucas pero de igual forma siguió hablando–Ser el Encapuchado Calavera, no ayuda en eso también–

Luego de eso hubo un silencio que solo era perturbado por el lloriqueo de Natalie y en unos segundos el castaño dijo completamente impactado.

–Eeehhhh, ya sabías sobre eso! Como lo supiste?!–

–Es que… te vi entrando como el encapuchado por la ventana de tu habitación una vez cuando volví temprano de clases, lo siento Onii-san. Me dijiste que no está bien invadir la privacidad de otros pero la curiosidad me venció–

–En serio? Uf, mejor olvídalo porque ya no voy a ser capaz de seguir con eso–

–¿Y eso porque, Onii-san?–

–Simple, no voy a tener tiempo para eso cuando vaya a Yuuei, no es así? _Además no es como si tuviera otra opción_ –eso ultimo se lo dijo mentalmente ocultándolo en una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

–Onii-san, prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso–levantó una de sus manos mostrando solo el meñique y Lucas viéndola por un momento solo hizo lo mismo y dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Pinky Promesa–

* * *

–¡Maldita sea, porque nadie en este lugar le pone la determinación necesario que quiero para el negocio!–se pudo oír a gritar a alguien desde afuera en lo que parecía ser un gimnasio de barrio, algo viejo pero lo suficiente para que pueda notarse en aquellos lares. De la nada las puertas se abrieron y varias personas salieron corriendo despavoridas del miedo y una persona se apoyó en el borde del marco con un ceño en su rostro.

Era un hombre alrededor de los 60 años de edad, tenía el pelo canoso corto y unos ojos marrones, llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una camisa negra, unos pantalones de entrenamiento azules oscuro completamente descalzo y en sus manos unas vendas blancas que cubrían gran parte de sus brazos dejando ver los años de esfuerzo en sus músculos bien marcados a pesar de su edad.

–Por que siempre tengo que tratar con gente inútil?–preguntó al aire con una voz algo cansada pero lo suficiente que alguna persona que pase lo escuchase.

–Parece que los años ya te están llegando, Ikomura-san–habló Lucas estando enfrente del ahora conocido como Ikomura, el susodicho bajo la mano que había puesto sobre sus ojos momentos antes mirando al adolescente algo sorprendido por su aparición pero en un instante su ceño apareció de nuevo y poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza dijo con ira contenida.

–Si que tienes agallas por aparecerte enfrente mía, Eien–

Sin inmutarse con el aura que estaba emergiendo del adulto, el ojijade puso su mano izquierda sobre la que tenía en su cabeza y apretándola con fuerza hizo que el canoso se quejara y en ese mismo momento se soltó de las garras de Ikomura empezando a caminar hacia adentro del lugar sin darle importancia a los gruñidos y quejas del de 60 años.

Dando una mirada a las instalaciones podemos ver que es mucho más grande de lo que parece por fuera, más que un gimnasio parecía un lugar donde puede aprender diferentes tipos de artes, como el boxeo, esgrima o solamente hacer ejercicio aeróbico en una de las cintas que había en un sector algo alejado a la puerta principal.

–Puedo saber el porqué volviste aquí? Que yo recuerde habías decidido no seguir con esto desde que empezaste con ese trabajo que dijiste habías conseguido hace mas o menos dos años… además estoy seguro que debe ser importante para que vengas a donde está tu padrino, cierto?–terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que ambos se detenían enfrente de una puerta, el castaño mirando hacia atrás por uno de sus hombros le respondió.

–Voy a ir a Yuuei–fue lo que dijo entrando a la habitación continúa dejando un poco sorprendido al mayor pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció, siguiéndolo atrás suyo al cuarto. En ese lugar había lo que parecía ser un pequeño sector no muy usado para aprender el Kendo–Si voy a ir, preferiría volver a la práctica que tanto había dejado obviamente–camino hacia uno de los placares sacando de ahí dos espadas de bambú y lanzándole una a Ikomura.

–Ya veo…–sostuvo con solo una de sus manos el objeto sin quitar la vista del ojijade, el cual se puso en una posición en la cual tenía ambas manos en el mango de la espada, sus pies algo separados con el derecho adelante y la punta de la espada mirando hacia el–Entonces veamos qué tan oxidado estas–

Los ojos del Eien se tornaron rápidamente rojos y el canoso sin inmutarse se abalanzó hacia él, oscilando espada de bambú en forma horizontal a penas a escasos centímetros del castaño desapareció en un parpadeo posicionándose en las espaldas del mayor con ambas manos elevadas y de sin decir nada bajo de golpe su ataque el cual no llegó a impactar con Ikomura, detuvo su golpe antes de que pudiera tocar el piso y lanzándose hacia el de 60 años empezaron a chocar espadas.

El intercambio siguió durante un par de minutos donde solo se pudo escuchar el sonido que generaba el choque entre ambos objetos, pero se detuvieron al mantener sus espadas pegadas entre sí dejando ver la fuerza que trataban de usar para empujar al otro y Ikomura en un rápido movimiento de pies, hizo tropezar a Lucas haciendo que su trasero golpear el suelo de madera y cuando iba a levantarse una espada de bambú en su cuello lo hizo detenerse.

–Pensé que ibas a estar más oxidado–comentó el canoso moviendo el objeto de donde estaba y dándole la mano libre que tenía para levantar al más joven.

Aceptando la oferta lo levanto de un tirón y dándose espacio de nuevo se puso en posición, el de 60 años dio un suspiro antes de escucharlo decir algo justo antes de ver cómo el objeto estaba a escasos centímetros de darle en la cabeza.

–Pues parece que a alguien ya le está llegando lo senil, no crees?–

* * *

– _Maldicion, mañana se la voy a devolver_ –pensó Lucas tirándole al sofá completamente agotado y con varios parches en su cara, marcando aún más una que tenía en una de sus cachetes.

Durante unos minutos no hubo ningún dejando un silencio algo confortable en el aire pero todo se fue justo cuando un gruñido casi animal se escucho provenir del estomago del castaño, el cual no lo único que hizo fue dar un enorme y sonoro gemido de insatisfacción–Ya hago algo de comer, no te sigas quejando–eso fue lo que decía cada vez más bajo antes de darse cuanta que había un plato cubierto por otro al revés encima de la mesa que dividía el living de la cocina con una pequeña nota a suyo.

Sin más que decir agarro el papel y diciendo las palabras en voz alto dijo.

–Onii-san se que me dijiste que no ibas a poder llegar temprano por lo que te hice algo de comer, espero que te guste y buenas noches–

Sacando el plato que tenía encima la comida, pudo ver que su contenido eran unas galletas algo quemadas y chasmucadas, con una pequeña risa algo amarga empezó a comer bocado a bocado sin decir nada y solo escuchando como crujían las galletas en su boca. Momentos después se encontraba lavando ambos platos y al terminar de ponerlos en su lugar, camino hacia la habitación de la menor de los Eien y al entrar se aproximó a la cama de la peliavellana, mirándola por unos instantes le dio un pequeño beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches de vuelta se fue a su cuarto durmiéndose al mismo momento que su cuerpo agotado toco la cama acolchonada con un pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza.

– _Si es por ella, haré lo que sea_ –

 **11 meses después.**

–Bueno parece que ya llego el momento–decía Ikomura entrando a la habitación de kendo viendo como el ojijade daba golpeas al aire con una espada de bambú.

–Si, mañana tendré que hacer el examen de ingreso–dijo sin detenerse en lo que hacía bajo la mirada del canoso. Siguió un par de minutos más hasta que se detuvo y poniendo el objeto de madera en su lugar se secó la frente con una toalla que había cerca del placer de espadas, mirando a donde estaba el de 60 años hablo.

–Voy a estar muy ocupado con la academia, quería pedirte un favor si pudieres hacerlo Ikomura-san–

Ikomura vio como decía cada palabra con un semblante algo serio y dando una leve confirmación de que lo haría siguió hablando–Podrías mantener a Natalie vigilada por un tiempo, así puedo acostumbrarme al horario de clases y que no le pase nada malo, lo harías?–volvió a preguntar viendo si lo haría.

–Tranquilo, lo haré aunque no me lo pidas. Cómo piensas que desde que se mudaron no a ocurrido nada malo–una sonrisa grande apareció mientras decía eso haciéndolo dar un suspiro al adolescente.

–Y me preocupo por nada… bueno creo que sería mejor… avisarle al viejo sobre eso, no crees?–

–Es tu decisión pero creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras cuando ya sabes que irás a Yuuei, cierto?–

–Tal vez… nos vemos otro día Ikomura-san, buenas noches–se despido saliendo ya de la habitación dejando solo al mayor, se quedo quieto en su lugar antes de mirar una fotografía que había en una pequeña mesita en aquel cuarto sonriendo algo triste y nostálgico dijo unas cuantas palabras.

–No tienes que preocuparte Sandra, prometí cuidarlo y lo haré aunque me cueste la vida… a pesar de eso, creo que lo que ocurrió no fue bueno para el chico, tengo razón?–

Esa pregunta fue dicha para la persona que la foto, la cual parecía ser una mujer castaña sonriendo con cansancio, algo pálida y sudorosa, con los ojos cerrados y en sus manos un pequeño bebé que parecía estar llorando mostrando unos pequeños pero lindos ojos verde jade en ellos.

–Ojalá Red Eyes-san, no hubiera perdido el control y que causa tal desastre–se fue de ahí cerrándola puerta y si nos fijamos bien la fotografía podemos ver cómo un rostro con unas cuantas arrugas y cicatrices estaba a lado de la mujer conocida como Sandra, dejando ver unos ojos rojos atemorizantes y una sonrisa de alegría en sus características.

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el tercer capítulo de esta sería espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar, nos leemos luego. Bye Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: No voy a poner nunca sin antes de avisar alguna clase de persona o habilidad de otro anime/manga en una historia sin que se me pase por la cabeza o lo escriba de ante mano. Y te agradezco por el apoyo qué haces a esta historia.**

 **Akuro IRON: Estoy feliz que te esté gustando la historia y en el siguiente capítulo veré si puedo poner algo del pasado de Lucas(eso espero), en este no lo puse por qué quise hacer de un solo capítulo el examen de admisión de Yuuei.**

 **ChaosKing86: Espero que te guste la OC femenino(la cual en el segundo había dicho que no necesitaba que me dieran algunas opciones y nadie lo hizo) estaba pensando en no ponerla pero en cuando ley tu comentario me hiciste acordar y aquí tienes a dicha OC.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 4**

* * *

– _Espero que a Natalie haya ido a la escuela, le había avisado que no podría acompañarla_ –pensó Lucas caminando hacia dónde estaba la Academia Yuuei junto a otras personas de su edad que parecían ir hacia el mismo lugar.

–¡Maldicion! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!–alguien detrás de el grito haciéndolo girar pero lo único que pudo ver fue como una sombra se le ponía encima y caía de espaldas cuando un peso extra chocó contra el.

Justo cuando callo al piso se dio un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo exclamar de dolor al mismo tiempo que una voz desconocida de igual forma viniendo de la cosa que se estrelló contra el. Sin decir nada empujó con fuerza la persona encima suyo haciendo que diera otra queja por el impacto contra el concreto y al levantándose se quitó el polvo de su ropa, la cual era su viejo uniforme pero sin la camisa revelando una remera manga larga de un tono verde oscuro, le dijo al desconocido con un tono algo enfadado las siguientes palabras.

–Si que debes estar ciego para no ver que había alguien enfrente suya–

–Cállate, no es mi culpa que seas tan tarado para no darle atención a tus alrededores y si me disculpas tengo prisa–respondió el desconocido descolocándolo al castaño al darse cuenta que la voz parecía ser femenina y mirándo pudo ver su apariencia.

Parecía ser una chica de alta estatura alrededor de su edad con una piel cómo la porcelana, un largo cabello negro azabache, unos ojos en un tono de amarillo brillante. Tenía una buena figura, la cual era oculta por lo que parecía ser un par de pantalones grises ajustados a sus largas piernas junto a los que parecían ser patines negros los cuales le llegaban hasta antes de la rodilla como si fueran un par de botas, llevaba una remera negra arriba de una manga larga de color blanco y en su cuello una cadena de plata con una pequeña cruz en ella.

–Y que estás mirando?–exclamó la chica levantándose de un salto y pasando a lado del Eien chocando el hombro de el aproposito–La próxima vez no te irás sin ningún rasguño, pervertido–se fue la azabache rápidamente en sus patines dejando algo confundido por la actitud al ojijade pero después de unos momentos se encogió de hombros con las siguientes palabras.

–Que raro, creo que ya la había visto en algún lado… nah debe ser mi imaginación–

* * *

–¡SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A MI SHOW! ¡TODOS DIGAN HEY!–exclamó un hombre alto con el cabello largo en punta y un pequeño bigote en su cara, llevaba puesto en el cuello lo que parecía ser un gran collar que se asemejaba a un reproductor de música. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio mortal y siguió hablando.

–TENGO ESCALOFRÍOS RECORRIENDO POR MI COLUMNA, ¡OYENTES! MUY BIEN… LES VOY A INFORMAR DE CÓMO IRÁ TODO ESTO. ¿ESTÁN LISTOS? YEAAAHHHH–grito aún más fuerte y recibiendo otra vez ese silencio de parte de la gran multitud de adolescentes.

– _Mhn, ese tipo sí que es animado_ –pensó Lucas por un momento ignorando que a lado suyo a la derecha un chico de cabellera verde empezaba murmurar algo sobre el tipo rubio que estaba gritando era el héroe conocido como Present Mic y era callado por otro rubio con los pelos de puntas.

–AHORA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, ¡OYENTES! ¡PROBAREMOS SU VALOR MEDIANTE UNA CARRERA DE DIEZ MINUTOS EN UNA RÉPLICA DE UN DISTRITO URBANO! ¡PUEDEN TOMAR LA RUTA QUE QUIERAN! TODOS SE REUNIRÁN EN EL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO DESPUÉS DE LA PRESENTACIÓN, ¿ENTENDIDO?–el héroe dejo un momento para que los espectadores asimilen sus palabras por un momento antes de seguir gritando con emoción–AHORA ESPARCIREMOS UN GRAN NÚMERO DE VILLANOS POR EL CAMPO DE BATALLA. APARECERÁN EN TRES VARIEDADES DIFERENTES, CON PUNTUACIONES ESCALONADAS CONCORDANTES A LA DIFICULTAD. CONSIGNEN TANTOS "VILLANOS" CON SUS QUIRKS IDIVIDUALES TANTO COMO SEA POSIBLE. SU META, OYENTES, ¡ES ALCANZAR UNA ALTA PUNTUACIÓN! Y NO PIENSEN EN ATACAR A NINGÚN OTRO PARTICIPANTE O COSAS ANTI HEROICAS PORQUE VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS, ENTENDIDO?–trató de seguir hablando pero alguien lo interrumpió.

–Perdone, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?–un chico de lentes levanto la mano mientras una luz lo iluminada mostrando que estaba parando y con el folleto en una de sus manos–En este folleto solo menciona claramente los 4 tipos de villanos, tal error sería el colmo de la vergüenza para el calibre de la prestigiosa Escuela Yuuei. La razón por la que estamos sentados aquí es por qué buscamos su consejo para convertirnos en héroes modelo!–justo cuando parecía terminar dio medio vuelta señalanado a donde estaba nuestro protagonista–Ademas tu, si el del pelo verde. ¿Podrías mantenerse en tu sitio? Distraes a los demás, si piensas que Yuuei es una clase de excursión plancentera, entonces olvídate de este sitio ahora mismo–

–Oye–todos prestaron atención a donde estaba Lucas–Te podrías callar me está dando dolor de cabeza por tu semejante idiotez, si no te das cuenta la mayoría de aquí están nerviosos por esto y cada uno tiene su forma de tranquilizarte y no solo eso sino que estoy seguro que el micrófono humano estaba por empezar a explicar eso sino hubieras interrumpido–

–TRANQUILÍCENSE, COMO VEN ESTA APUNTO DE LLEGAR A ESA PARTE EXAMINADO 7111, EL CUARTO TIPO DE VILLANO QUE SE ENCONTRARÁN VALE 0 PUNTOS, ASÍ QUE LLAMÉMOSLE "TRAMPA", ALGUNO DE USTEDES HA JUGADO "SÚPER MARIO BROTHERS" ANTES? ¿USTEDES RECUERDAS ESAS COSAS THWOMP? HAY UNO DE ESOS EN CADA UNA DE LAS ÁREAS, SU "FUNCIÓN" ES ARRASAR CON TODO.–hubo varios comentarios sobre eso y el tipo de los lentes solo dio una disculpa al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia y Present Mic continuó.

–BIEN ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA MÍ! AHORA LOS DEJARE CON LA PRESENTACIÓN DE "LOS MANDATOS DE LA ESCUELA" DE ESTA QUE ES MÍA. COMO UN CIERTO "HÉROE" LLAMADO NAPOLEÓN BONAPARTE DIJO UNA VEZ, LOS VERDADEROS HÉROES NUNCA DEJAN DE SUPERARSE INCLUSO ANTE LA DESGRACIA DE LA VIDA, ELÉVENSE MÁS ALTO QUE NUNCA "¡PLUS ULTRA!"–todos los adolescentes empezaron a irse a los colectivos que los llevarían a su área consignada y mientras eso sucedía nuestro castaño pensaba las palabras del héroe.

– _Espera un momento, no que Napoleón fue alguien que había hecho una gran cantidad de conquistas en gran parte de Europa?_ –

* * *

– _¿Y cuánto dinero tendrán para tener varias de estas supuestas "ciudades falsas" que dicen ellos?_ –fue su línea de pensamiento mientras miraba la enorme puerta que dejaba pasar a donde se haría la parte práctica del examen y luego de cambiarse su ropa, su vestimenta consistía en un par de pantalones bordos con una línea negra en los costados, zapatos de correr blancos, una remera sin mangas dejando ver sus brazos bien construidos y sus manos estaban vendadas por completo hasta antes de la mitad de donde estaba el codo.

–Y pensar que Yuuei dejarían participar a un pervertido como tú–una voz atrás de Lucas hizo que volteara a ver quién era y vio que era esa chica azabache de antes, pudo ver que seguí usando la misma ropa con la que se encontró.

–Sabes tengo nombre por si no lo sabías, soy Lucas, Eien Lucas–dijo el castaño un tanto ofendido por qué le digan pervertido–Y no veo razón alguna que alguien que no sabe fijarse su camino me diga que soy de degenerado–

–Ja, y a mí que me importas como te llames–se cruzó de brazos la chica y el Eien lo único que dijo fue levantar una ceja.

–Es una muy falta de respeto no decirle a alguien que ya dijo su nombre a ti y no responderle sabias?–preguntó ignorando como un tic nervioso apareció en una de los ojos de la adolescente enfrente suya.

Pasando de lado volvió a chocar hombros con fuerza solo diciéndole un par de palabras antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de personas que había para en esta parte del área del examen–Soy Jigoku Natsuki, así por lo menos no te quejas–eso lo dijo como un susurro, el cual el único que lo pudo escuchar fue el ojijade y por un instante se giró hacia un parlante que había al igual que muchos de la gran multitud de adolescentes.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

Todo el grupo se volteó hacia dónde venía la voz y mientras Present Mic les explicaba al parecer a la mayoría de las personas, solamente dos personas corrían hacia la gran entrada ala falsa ciudad y no eran nada más y menos que nuestro querido Lucas y esa chica conocida como Jigoku. Ambos solo se dieron una mirada antes de separarse en un desvío yéndose en una dirección diferente y luego de un pequeño recorrido el castaño pudo ver un pequeño grupo de robots.

–Y así empezamos–justo al decir esas palabras un robot de dos puntos se abalanzó hacia donde estaba el Eien y dando un salto se pudo escuchar como chocaban metal contra metal y cuando el ojijade tocaba el piso la máquina cayó partida por la mitad mostrando cómo en los bordes del corte brillaban mostrando cómo parte del material estaba derretido por unas altas temperaturas.

Si nos fijamos en el castaño podemos ver cómo en su mano derecha había una larga espada medieval de dos manos, tanto la guardia como el mango tenían una forma de cruz de un color escarlata, había unos grabados que parecían ser unas runas y en la parte baja de ella tenía un pequeño orbe anaranjado que iba cambiando de color a un rojizo intenso continuamente. Su hoja, la cual era un negro metálico parecía estar al rojo vivo por las altas temperaturas que generaban sus llamas que estaban rodeaban gran parte de la hoja.

–Con ese son dos puntos, veamos cuánto consigo con el resto–al mismo tiempo que decía eso movió la hoja horizontalmente hacia donde estaba las demás máquinas y en un instante todas caían al suelo completamente derretidas por una onda de calor que salió por el movimiento de la espada–El total sería… a ver… uno dos cinco… 13 puntos–

–Bueno sigamos con la cazaría de puntos–puso su larga espada en su hombro trotando hacia adelante sin darse cuenta como un robot de un punto intentaba atacarlo por detrás y cuando quiso golpearlo lo único que toco fue el rojo vivo de la espada haciendo que se derritiera hasta solo ser un charco de metal fundido en el suelo.

* * *

 **Eien Lucas**

 **Quirk: Fiery Knight**

 **Le permite manifestar un equipo completo de una armadura medieval que es capaz de generar altas temperaturas hasta el punto de hacer fuego y ondas de calor que le permiten derretir una gran cantidad de cosas.**

* * *

–14 puntos–dicho esto siguió la calle cortando y fundiendo cada máquina que se encontraba, la mayoría de un punto o dos, y pasando varios minutos se encontró rodeado de una gran cantidad de ellos al parecer por las llamas que hizo en su último ataque y sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos enfrente suya intento retroceder pero su espalda choco con algo o más bien alguien.

Mientras giraba para ver qué contra quien se golpeo pudo ver cómo varios robot se abalanzaban a ambos y en un acto de reflejo los corto por la mitad a ellos al mismo tiempo que los que tenía antes enfrente y ahora a la espalda eran destruidos por la otra persona, viendo quién era vio que era la que menos esperaba con encontrarse.

–Y otra vez no encontramos, pervertido–decía Jigoku antes de ver la espada en las manos del castaño y mirandoloalgo intrigado le preguntó–¿Qué quirk más extraño tienes, sabias?–

–Si si si, si fuera tú no creo que sea buena idea hacerme enojar, puedes hacer que te convierta en carbón sino te cuidas–termino mostrando cómo se empezaba a generar fuego desde la espada.

–Ja, antes de eso te quitaría el brazo–la azabache ya estaba empezando a mostrar su enojo contra Eien.

Justa cuando esa discusión iba a llegar a la parte física, un temblor que sacudió gran parte de la zona hizo que girarán hacia dónde parecían venir una gran cantidad de competidores huyendo como si el mismísimo diablo venía tras ellos, lo único que pudieron ver fue una gran cantidad de polvo para después apareciera esa supuesta "trampa" que valía 0 puntos dejando algo estupefactos a los otros dos.

–Maldicion, por lo menos hubieran avisado que iba a ser tan grande ese dichosa trampa–Jigoku empezó a retroceder pero dándose cuenta que no hubo ningún ruido alguno de parte del ojijade se volteó hacia él y vio que estaba mirando cierto punto donde estaba el enorme robot.

–Oye qu–no pudo terminar de hablar la chica al ser interrumpida por nuestro querido protagonista.

–Jigoku, podrías detener a la máquina por un par de segundos?–preguntó empezando a maniobrar su espada al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia adelante–O no crees que seas capaz de hacerlo–la comisura de sus labios se movió hacia arriba al ver cómo sus palabras hicieron enojar a la azabache.

–Luego de esto, estas muerto. ¿Entendido?–

De la nada la zabache empezó a andar con sus patines pasando cada persona, roca o robots que estaban en su camino con una increíble agilidad y justo cuando apenas estaba a unos metros de uno de los pies de la enorme maquina giró su cabeza al escuchar una voz pedir ayuda.

–¡Alguien puede ayudarme estoy atrapada!–gritó una chica atrapada entre un par de escombros con un poco de desespero siendo ignorada por la mayoría de participantes que pasaban a lado de ella.

–Espera un momento, ya te ayudo de inmediato–dijo Jigoku levantando las rocas con facilidad y justo cuando intentó ayudarla a que se levantara una enorme sombra la detuvo de esa acción, viendo hacia arriba vio como una enorme mano mecánica estaba apunto de aplastar a ambas.

Sin una pizca de duda la azabache detuvo el golpe con ambas manos haciendo que el suelo en donde estaba se agritase por el peso extra del enorme robot–Si puedes moverte, hazlo ahora no podré aguantarlo por mucho tiempo–hablaba viendo a la anteriormente atrapada levantarse y dando un asentimiento empezó a correr fuera del alcance de la trampa.

–No crees que te estar tardando, pervertido, o es que te gusta ver sufrir a una mujer como yo?–dichas palabras fueron oídas por nuestro castaño que al parecer pudo escucharlas a penas en las distancia que tenía entre él y la enorme máquina.

–Ya te dije que solo necesitaba unos segundos y gracias por hacerlo, Jigoku–al terminar levanto su espada, la cual empezó tornarse a un más roja y alrededor de ella se podía ver cómo el calor iba aumentando a grandes cantidades, hasta estaba por encima de su cabeza con ambas manos y diciendo las siguientes palabras la bajó en un rápido movimiento vertical de parte suya.

– **Crimson Line** –

De la nada una enorme medialuna escarlata se movió hacia donde estaba el gran obstáculo del examen y pasando por ella desapareció dejando a su paso solamente una rayo en el suelo, donde sus bordes estaban al rojo vivo por las temperaturas que emergían de ellas y el robot gigante solo de cayo al suelo pero con la diferencia de que literalmente caía partido a la mitad mostrando cómo los bordes también se estaban derritiendo.

Todos lo que vieron eso se quedaron con la boca abierta a más no poder pensando cómo fue que hizo eso ignorando los alta voces que avisaban que se acabo el tiempo de la parte práctica del examen, el castaño se secó el sudor que había aparecido en su frente caminando bajo las miradas de los demás no se dio cuenta como un aura siniestra empezó a emerger de cierta azabache que preparándose para darle un golpe en la cabeza se detuvo en su acción a penas a un par de centímetros al escucharlo hablar.

–Gracias de nuevo por eso, Jigoku–dijo viéndolo desde uno de sus hombros y con una de sus cejas levantadas al ver cómo tenía un puño a una muy escasa distancia de su cabeza–¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?–

–Y ti qué te importa pervertido, espero que no nos veamos de nuevo. Adiós–exclamó la chica rápidamente aumentando su ritmo en sus patines y desapareciendo con velocidad, dejando solo a Lucas mientras salía de la puerta y encontrarse con una anciana pequeña que parecía estar llevando ropa de doctor mirándolo algo curioso.

–¿Necesita algo, señorita?–preguntó antes de hacer desaparecer su espada en forma de llamas apagándose en el aire.

–No es nada, es que por semejante ataque que hiciste estarías herido en alguna parte–le respondió la señora de edad mayor presentándose después de esas palabras–Por si no lo sabía, soy Recovery Girl y esperaba encoentreme contigo Eien-kun–

El susodicho lo único que hizo fue mirarlo por un momento, el cual sus ojos se tornaron rojos por unos instantes antes de desaparecer tan como aparecieron, siguió su camino hacia el autobús dejando al pilar de la escuela a la que acababa de hacer el examen práctico.

–Tranquila, no es como si pudiera olvidar a la persona que ayuda a mi padre a curarse de sus heridas en ese tiempo–

* * *

–Onii-san Onii-san, ya está aquí ya está aquí–gritaba Natalie corriendo por el departamento hacia el cuarto del ojijade abriendo la puerta de golpe y viendo cómo el estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo antes de girar hacia ella y mirarla confundido en su repentina emoción.

–¿Qué está aquí, Natalie?–decía sentando en su colchón y haciendo espacio para que la peliavellana hiciera lo mismo.

–Ya llegó la carta que me dijiste que llegaría hace una semana–mostró un sobre con el mismo sello que tenía la anterior cartel que se había encontrando en su departamento.

–A ver déjame ver qué hay en ella–tomó el pedazo de papel de su hermana menor, sosteniéndola entre sus manos se le quedo mirando un momento antes de abrirla y de ahí saco lo que parecía ser un disco que al darse cuenta que era lo puso en el suelo y al instante que ocurría eso una pantalla holografíca aparecía de ella.

–Hola soy yo Nedzu, el director de Yuuei y vengo a decirte Eien Lucas-kun que no sólo pasaste el examen y te uniste a una de las clases de heroísmo, la Clase 1-A. Sino que te pusiste en el primer lugar del examen practico gracias a la cantidad e puntos de villanos que obtuviste más a otro sistema de puntuación que había oculto, los cuales eran puntos de rescate y obteniendo un total de 132 puntos juntando eso dos, 63 puntos de villanos y 69 de rescate. Por lo que esperamos verte pronto en clases, hasta entonces vaya preparándose Eien-kun y bienvenido a la academia de heroísmo, Yuuei–termino de hablar aquel perro/oso/ratón blanco con la cicatriz en uno de sus ojos animadamente y dejando por unos momentos antes de que el dispositivo se apagase las puntuaciones de la parte práctica del examen.

1# Puesto: Eien Lucas

4# Puesto: Jigoku Natsuki

– _Así que Jigoku está en cuarto lugar, eh?_ –un escalofrío paso por su espalda haciendo que se girase por un momento hacia dónde estaba su hermana y verla que lo estaba mirando fijamente y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–¡Felicidades Onii-san, estás en primer lugar! ¡Tenemos que festejarlo, uuurraaahh!–dando saltos salió de la habitación dejando solo al chico que antes de hacerlo mismo puso el disco metálico en una mesita de luz a lado de su cama y por un momento se quedo solo en aquel oscuro lugar antes de sacudir la cabeza hacia todo lados y decirse así mismo en voz alta.

–Debe ser mi imaginación–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen este capítulo no sé qué les parece pero estaré esperando su opinión, fue un dolor de cabeza no sólo él eligir el quirk a mi protagonista y también de cómo sería el capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado la OC femenina de esta historia y nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Sin comentarios creo qué tal vez tarde un poco más en escribir y publicar el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Guest: Gracias por ese comentario tan motivador y espero que sigas esta historia. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 5**

* * *

– _Y pensar que estaría usando el uniforme de la famosa Academia Yuuei_ –esa fue la línea de pensamiento de Lucas mientras se veía en un espejo que tenía en su habitación cerca de la puerta que daba al pasillo. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de Yuuei con unas ligeras diferencias, debajo del saco gris tenía una camisa manga larga negra sin la corbata, seguía llevando los pantalones del uniforme con unas zapatillas blancas con líneas bordo en los lados.

Se giró a la puerta al escuchar cómo unos pasos se iban acercando hacia su cuarto y al abrirse se dejó ver a la menor de los Eien, ya con su ropa de la escuela, y diciendo las siguientes palabras agarro la mano del castaño sacándolo del lugar.

–Vamos Onii-san, llegarás tarde sino te apuras–decía Natalie y sin darse cuenta un suspiro disimulado escapó de la boca de su hermano mayor.

–Tranquila, que el director quiera hablar conmigo antes de clases no es para tanto y ya que estas diciendo eso creo que sería mejor que ya me esté yendo–termino de hablar agarrando un bolso negro y colocoando se en uno de sus hombros se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de tocar la manija giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba la peliavellana.

–Recuerda que tendrás que ir y venir sola de la escuela, cuando llegue haré la comida así no causas otro incendio cómo la última vez, ok?–preguntó al final haciendo que la pequeña mirara sus pies de la vergüenza tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

–En-entiendo Onii-san, ya vete que llegarás tarde–esas palabras hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se aparecía en los rasgos de Lucas y se despidieron al mismo tiempo con la misma frase.

–Bye Bye–

Caminando salió del edificio de departamentos y siguió hasta llegar a la parada de trenes, sentándose en uno de los asientos cerca a la puerta ignorando algunas miradas de unas cuantas personas que había en el vagón empezó a mirar el suelo al estar profundamente en sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Mama por fin llego, ya llego–exclamó un pequeño Lucas de cuatro años de edad, acercándose a una mujer con el pelo de un color como la avellana pero un tono más oscuro, vestía un vestido magenta debajo de un delantal blanco con lo palabras "I Love Food" y entre sus manos tenía un plato mojado y una esponja con espuma._

– _A ver Lucas, para un momento no puedo entender–puso el plato y la esponjan en el lavamanos y agachándose un poco pudo tranquilizar al energético y pequeño castaño dejándole ver unos ojos iguales a los suyos pero en el centro de ellos había cierta toque naranja–¿Qué es eso de que ya llego?–_

– _Mira mira ya tengo mi quirk, ya lo tengo–dicho esto desde una de sus manos saco una espada bordo con la hoja negra que era mucho más grande que él y al no poder sostenerla tenía el lado afilando tocando el suelo y con ambas manos las sostenia desde al mango, se podía notar desde la punta de la hoja negra una pequeña cantidad de fuego saliendo de ella._

– _No es increíble?–preguntó extasiado el pequeño de cuatro años pero toda aquella felicidad desapareció al ver aquella escena enfrente suya._

 _La madre del niño lo miraba con un miedo ene sus características hasta el punto que tenía que sostenerse del lavamanos para no caer por sus temblorosa piernas, de la nada lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de la mujer y sin ninguna fuerza de más cayo de rodillas en el suelo enfrente de su hijo pudo ambas manos en su boca tratando de ocultar los intnetonde palabras que salían de ella pero lo único que dejo que se notara fue su angustia en su voz._

– _M-mama es-estas bien?–preguntaba el pequeño con esfuerzo acercándose a la mayor pero al dar un paso la mujer retrocedió hasta chocar con una pared que había en el lugar._

 _Todo se oscureció al instante justo cuando la madre del castaño dijo las siguientes palabras con todo el miedo que parecía tener en todo su ser hacia esas palabras._

– _Red Eyes–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–Hey joven, estás bien?–una voz desconocida hizo que a nuestro protagonista saliera de sus pensamientos y al girarse pudo ver quién lo había llamado.

Era un hombre rubio de una compleccion delgada hasta que parecía como si estuviera apuntó de morir, llevaba un traje marrón que le quedaba muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo huesudo, unos ojos verdes lo miraban con la esclerotica en un tono negronahicneo que sus oídos sean más profundos y lo estaban mirando fijamente en uno de los asientos enfrente suya.

–Por que lo pregunta, señor?–le devolvió la pregunta y al instante el hombre mayor que parecía no poder ponerle una edad correspondiente a su apareciera, le levantó una de sus manos señalando cerca de sus ojos, los cuales estaba saliendo unas cuantas lagrimas de ahí y secándose rápidamente con una de sus manos le dijo al hombre rubio que estaba bien.

–Parece que tuviste un mal recuerdo, cierto joven?–dijo el hombre rubio antes de empezar a toser un poco fuerte pero siendo ignorado por el castaño.

–Se puede decir que es así pero no es que fuera un recuerdo tan malo… nah olvídelo señor, ya me tengo que bajar en la siguiente estación–termino de hablar justo cuando el tren se detuvo en lo que había dicho a lo ultimo y al tratar de despedirse con el hombre mayor no lo vio en su asiento, mentalmente se preguntó unas cuantas palabras para si mismo.

– _El hombre si que es rápido y silencioso para su apariencia_ –

* * *

–Ya estoy aquí Nedzu-san, que necesita para que venga antes de que empiecen las clases del primer día?–entrando a lo que parece ser la oficina del director sin tocar antes se encontró que el susodicho estaba en su escritorio y en uno de los sillones del lugar podemos ver cómo estaba Aizawa dormido en lo que parecía ser una bolsa para dormir amarilla sin inmutarse de la forma de abrir la puerta que había hecho el ojijade.

–Oh Eien-kun, gracias por venir quería hablar con usted de algo importante–exclamó Nedzu levantándose de su asiento y caminado hacia el sillón donde estaba el hombre dormido teniendo enfrenten entre los sillones una mesita pequeña con lo que parecía ser una tetera eléctrica y un par de tazas para el té.

–Y eso de que se trataría?–hizo la pregunta mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón y el oso/perro/ratón le hizo una pequeña seña de que si quería una taza de té que aceptó con un asentimiento.

Al mismo tiempo que empezaba a servir el té comenzó a hablar–Bueno como sabrá usted estará en la clase de Aizawa y quisiera saber si tiene algún problema con eso, además quisiera hacer una pequeña charla con uno de mis nuevos alumnos–al terminar le dio una taza al castaño que lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja confundido por las palabras del director pero de igual forma le empezó una charla sobre lo que necesitaba decir.

Ellos siguieron hablando, era pregunta y respuestas entre Nedzu y Lucas respectivamente, durante lo que parecía ser más de medio hora ignorando como se empezaba a levantar el héroe conocido como Eraserhead, quien al ver lo que ocurría trató de volver a dormir pero un pequeño ruido de parte de los bolsillos de nuestro protagonista causó que parara de hablar y sacando su celular de ahí dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos.

–Ha, faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las class, creo que debería de irme–

–Ya que seas en eso Eien-kun, podrías llevarte a Aizawa contigo?–preguntó el animal con la cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, el ojijade lo único que hizo fue dar una confirmación, con varios pensamientos de que tiene que hacerlo si o si, antes de levantar al hombre mayor en la bolsa de dormir en uno de su hombros sin inmutarse con el peso extra dio una pequeña despedida al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Hubo un ligero silencio en la habitación antes de que fuera interrumpido por un golpe que venía de la puerta y el directo dejando que pasará su otro invitado le hizo una pregunta.

–Y porque la tardanza All Might?–preguntó mirando al hombre rubio flacucho mientras el hombre vio como sacaba unos papeles de algún lado y le pasaba un informe con la foto de nuestro querido castaño en ella–Estaba seguro que Eien-kun, le hubiera gustado conocer a uno de los heroes que ayudaron a apresar a su padre, no es así?–

–Yo no lo creo, me lo encontró viniendo hacia aquí y siento que no está de muy buen humor el joven Eien–

* * *

–Hey sensei, estas despierto?–preguntó Lucas sin inmutarse de unas cuántas miradas de los alumnos que se pasaban a la dl suyo yendo a sus correspondientes clases y a cambio obtuvo unas cuantas palabras con tono aburrido.

–No puedes aumentar el paso? El tiempo es importante–dicho esto siguieron el recorrido de la oficina del director al aula de al clase 1-A en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por las voces que se pudiera escuchar en el pasillo y el ruido que generaban las zapatillas del adolescente mientras caminaba.

Ya llegando a su objetivo Lucas vio como había a dos personas, las cuales una era una chica con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y un chico de cabellos revoltosos de un tono verde negro, parecían que estaban hablando entre ellos y el peliverde lo único que podía hacer para ocultar un enorme sonrojo era cubrirse la cara con los brazos. Gastando a unos pies y siendo ignorados tiro al hombre que tenía en su hombro al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza así llamando la atención a los que estaba adentros y mientras tanto Aizawa se levantaba sacando de adentro de su ropa lo que parecía ser uno de esos paquetes de puré para los astronautas.

–Se tardaron 8 minutos para detenerse, el tiempo es valioso chicos y chicas–dijo Eraserhead saliendo del bolso de dormir amarillo haciendo que varios de los que estaban adentro de clases gritara quien era.

–Soy su profesor asignado a esta clase Aizawa Shouta, mucho gusto–saco de su cama portátil amarilla unas prendas de color azul, rojo y blanco extendiéndose la al chico de piel ver de que estaba enfrente suya y se fue después de decir las siguientes palabras.

–Cámbiense y nos vemos en el campo de educación física–

* * *

–¿Un examen de compresión de quirks?–la mayoría de los estudiantes pertenecientes a la clase 1-A dijo en voz alta confundidos por las palabras de su maestro, todos ellos estaban en las afueras de las instalaciones de Yuuei con la misma ropa que el pelo negro había entregado antes y si podemos ver nuestro querido castaño estaba entre ellos con los brazos cruzados viendo los alrededores sin darle atención a algunas miradas luego de que se dieran cuanta que el chico había traído al hombre mayor al aula.

–Creo que sería buena idea avisar a las chicas que tenemos un pervertido entre nosotros, no crees?–una voz a lado del Eien hizo que viera en esa dirección encontrándose con Jigoku, la cual a pesar de estar vistiendo el uniforme de educación física seguía teniendo sus patines puestos pero los pantalones no dejaban ver si eran los míos que la última vez.

–Hola a ti también, Jigoku–ni siquiera se inmutó hacia las palabras que había dicho al azabache y mirando al frente empezó a prestar atencion a las palabras de Aizawa.

–El sóftbol, saltó de longitud, saltos de lado, carreras de 50 metros, carreras de resistencia, prueba del dominio de fuerza, ejercicios para fortalecer la parte superior del cuerpo y tocarse los pies mientras están sentados. Todas esas actividades que ustedes conocen e hicieron en la secundaria, tenían prohibido el uso de las peculiaridades para mantener la igual dado de condiciones–puso su vista a donde estaba Lucas–Eien, ¿Qué tan lejos podías lanzar la pelota en la escuela?–

–70 metros–respondió antes de ver cómo le arrojaba una pelota algo extraña de apariencia ha sus manos.

–Ya que fuiste el que terminó primero en el examen práctico porque no lo intentas mientras usas tu quirk, solamente no salgas del círculo, mientras hagas eso cualquier cosa está bien–las primeras palabras causa una pequeña conmoción a algunos estudiantes mientras miraban como el ojijade se acercaba al circulo ignorando las miradas que recibía y una de unos ojos rojos de parte de un rubio con los pelos de puntas que lo miró con furia.

–Sensei, me importa moverse un par de pasos para atrás?–dicho esto el maestro hizo lo dicho y se movió hacia atrás un par de metros ya l ver que lo hizo el castaño paso la pelota a su mano izquierda.

Dando una pequeña aspiración y luego exaltar el aire recolectado su brazo derecho empezó a coser rodeado de fuego antes de desaparecer espín dejar rastro, mostrando cómo todo el brazo estaba cubierto de lo que parecía ser una parte de una armadura de un tono escarlata metálico y con varios lugares de un color negro como en los dedos del guante, los cuales tenían apariencia de garras sorprendiendo a la mayoría y dejando interesados a Eraserhead por su apariencia, de nuevo puso la pelota en su mano derecha y estirando todo el cuerpo en una posición como si fuera un jugador de béisbol, él pie izquierdo elevado y cruzando su pierna derecha manteniéndose en el aire. Empezó a moverse y antes de que la pelota tocara su último dedo una enorme onda de calor se generó haciendo que un fuerte viento se moviera para todos los lados y al tocar a los adolescentes algunos se quejaron por el calor que produjo eso, la pelota desapareció en un instante por los altos vientos que generó el calor que hizo el castaño.

Mientras la pelota tocaba el piso el celular de Aizawa empezó a lo que aprecia a medir la distancia y mientras decía unas palabras les mostró el resultado a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

–Antes de que empiecen su camino de héroes, tienen que saber de lo que son capaces de hacer. Esto es un indicador racional que formara la base de sus simientos en su camino–el celular terminó de procesar los cálculos mostrando una distancia de 1.312,34 metros.

Hubo una gran cantidad de reaccione la mayoría de sorpresa y admiración por lo hecho, empezaron a hablar que parecía divertido ignorando que esas palabras causaron un aura fría rodeará el cuerpo de su profesor designado, que llamó la atención con unas cuantas palabras.

–Divertido dicen? Piensan que estarán divirtiéndose durante estos tres años? Creen que así es un héroe?... a partir de ahora habrá aúna nueva regla, el que termine en última posición será etiquetado como irremediable y será expulsado de esta escuela–

Hubo un silencio por unos instante antes que todos o la gran mayoría exclamara en voz alta.

–¡¿El que quede último será expulsado?!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí tiene el quinto capítulo de esta historia, no se olviden de comentar unos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **PD: No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones. Bye Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Guest: Más o menos tienes razón, ese flashback tiene que ver sobre el título de la historia pero tiene que ver más sobre el pasado de Lucas y sobre mi historia de Evolution no es para que te entristezcas pero temporalmente la puse en pauso por ciertas razones personales.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 6**

* * *

–¡Es nuestro primer día aquí y aún así seremos… ¡Eso es injusto!–gran parte de la clase grito mirando a Aizawa, mientras eso ocurría Lucas volvía a donde estaba haciendo desaparecer el blindaje en su brazo derecho como si estuvieran echas de fuego.

–Eso es lo que creen… desastres naturales, accidentes masivos, villanos psicópatas. Todo tipo de calamidades pueden pasar cuando menos lo esperan y entre ellos, Japón es uno de los más injusto que existen, y nuestro trabajo como héroes sus reservar todo, y mantenerlo justo y bajo control–empezó a hablar el profesor pasando su mano por su grasoso cabello oscuro–Si tuvieran en una charla amistosa en un local de comidas después de la escuela, sería muy mala idea. De ahora y duerante los siguientes tres años, todo lo que podrán hacer y esperar de su vida aquí en Yuuei son prueba tras prueba y superarlas. Esto es "Plus Ultra", espero que pasen cada una de las pruebas y lleven cada vez más alto–

–Lo que acaban de ver fue una demostración, así que es hora de ponerse en posición.

 **-Carrera de los 50 metros-**

– _Así que de esto se trata este examen_ –pensaba el castaño antes de volver a la realidad y ser llamado por el adulto diciéndole que vaya a la línea que le tocaba a él y al parecer también a Jigoku.

–Nos vemos en la meta–dijo al azabache antes de que prestara completa atención a las palabras de la máquina que media el tiempo y gritara las siguientes palabras.

–¡Comiencen!–dicho esto la chica empezó a patinar hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que Lucas corria también pero justo cuando estaban a la par, lo que parecía ser una corriente de energía de color amarilla recorría el cuerpo de Jigoku y al parecer impulsándola hacia adelante pasando la meta con una gran diferencia entre ellos en la distancia.

–4,27 segundos–exclamó la máquina luego de que Natsuki pasara a lado de ella y momentos después pasara Eien también dándole el tiempo–5,38 segundos–eso fue el tiempo que llegó a marcar pero restándole importancia vio como la azabache le estaba mirando con cierta superioridad en sus ojos.

* * *

 **Jigoku Natsuki**

 **Quirk: Kinetic Set**

 **Cuanto mas movimientos haga más energía cinética recolecta y mantiene en su cuerpo, así permitiéndole un gran aumento en su velocidad y fuerza en su cuerpo durante cierta cantidad de tiempo sino se mantiene en movimiento.**

* * *

–Viste que tenía razón, pervertido–decía Natsuki patinando hacia su lugar en el grupo mientras miraba al castaño con arrogancia y luego de un suspiro le responde.

–No lo negare pero podrías dejarme de llamar así por favor, Jigoku–termino de decir haciendo que la azabache parara su movimiento por unos momentos antes de seguirle a un par de metros detrás suyo.

–Como quieras, Eien–

 **-Prueba de fuerza de presión-**

–Y que te parece esto? Otra vez le gane en algo al que está en el primer lugar en el examen práctico–termino de decir Jigoku mostrando un puntaje de 328 kilos en su máquina de presión, quedando en segundo lugar debajo de un chico que parecía tener seis brazos y sorprendiendo a casi todos por quedar en segundo.

–No es como si estuviéramos haciendo una competencia–dejó de préstale atención cuando puso su vista en el mismo aparato que tenía la chica, donde un suspiro manifestó otra vez la parte de la armadura de su brazo derecho pero solo desde la mano hasta el antebrazo y al dar algo de presión espero unos segundos antes de que la máquina diera un pequeño ruido avisando que ya estaba y al ver su numero lo dijo en voz alta sin ningún interés.

–327 kilos–fue lo que dijo haciendo que Natsuki lo mirara por un segundo antes de tomar el dispositivo y asegurarse que no estaba mientiendo.

–Eh? Y esto como es posible?–preguntó al aire sin prestarle atención al ver cómo unas cuantas personas se acercaban al ver la puntuación del ojijade y le daban una mirada de asombro luego de mirar su apariencia por unos momentos.

–Nos juzguen a alguien por su portado–eso fue lo que hacía dicho el castaño antes de seguir al profesor a la siguiente prueba.

 **-Prueba de saltos de longitud-**

–A ver si puedes superarme en esto, Eien–fue lo que decía al azabache después de hacer el salto y pasar fácilmente, y de alguna manera poder hacer,o en patines, quedando entre los mejores en esta prueba.

Lucas lo único que hizo fue dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás bajo las miradas de toda la clase junto al profesor y a la señal corrió hacia el área de salto, parecía que iba saltar del tirón pero en un instante se detuvo al borde del límite y sorprendiendo a todos dio un enorme salto generando una pequeña onda de calor desde sus pies y luego de llegar al suelo pasando toda la pista de arena para el salto de longitud dejó que todos vieran como llevaba un par de botas de un color escarlata metálico con unas cuantas marcas en negro por todo el sector del pie y los bordes.

– _Veamos que sigue luego de esto_ –pensó volviendo a su lugar junto a la clase sin prestar atención a como aquel peliverde que se encontró en la puerta al aula de la clase 1-A apenas hacía en todos los exámenes que hubieron hasta ahora unos miserables apuntes.

 **-Prueba de saltos prolongados a los lados-**

–Y como ese pequeño es capaz de hacer eso–habló la chica de los ojos amarillos a lado de nuestro protagonista mientras ambos miraban como un chico pequeño y con el cabello que parecía un ramo de uvas rebotaba de lado a lado gracias a lo que parecía ser bolas de pelo púrpura que provenían de la cabeza del pequeñín.

–No lo sé–eso fueron las palabras de Eien antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

 **-Prueba de lanzamiento-**

–¡Infinito! ¿¡Eso es posible, por lo menos!?–gritaron algunos al ver cómo una castaña lanzaba la pelota y se fue, literalmente, hacia el cielo sin mostrar ninguna clase de gravedad que hiciera que mostrará que iría a caer.

Luego de so pasó aquel chico peliverde por el nombre de Midoriya y mientras caminaba hacia el círculo, unas cuantas personas hablaban de lo que hizo en el examen práctico.

–Ahora que lo mencionan creo que había escuchado que alguien había destrozado la cabeza de un punto 0 con solo un golpe, no es así?–preguntó al aire al azabache antes de mirar hacia dónde estaba el ojijade–Aunque lo tuyo no es como si fuera fácil de olvidad–

–Si si, como quieras–decía sin quitar la vista del ese chico al igual que todos, ya que al parecer sin que se diese cuanto no había obtenido buenos puntos en este examen, espero y vio como lanzaba la pelota pero la miserable distancia que consiguió fueron unos 46 metros de distancia.

–Que… como? Intenté usarlo esta vez pero…–el peliverde miraba sus manos pero se giró al profesor al ver que decía unas cuantas palabras.

–Borre tu quirk–habló Aizawa agarrando sus vendas que tenía en su cuello mostrando cómo sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y su cabello empezó a flotar en el aire–Eso desafía la razón, ¿Cómo alguien así logro entrar en Yuuei?–

–¿Lo borraste? Y esas gafas de protección… ¡imposible! ¡Eres el héroe borrador, Eraserhead!–exclamó sorprendido el chico mirando con sorpresa al adulto y mientras hacía eso varios de los alumnos se preguntaban quién era ese héroe, y otro se lo aclaraba que era un héroe de bajo mundo.

– _Eso me recuerda lo difícil que fue de enterarse de este tipo en ese tiempo_ –esa fue la línea de pensamiento de Lucas sin prestar atención a las palabras de su maestro antes de que lo rodeará con sus vendas.

–Cualquier esperanza que hayan tenido de que alguien viniera a tu rescate, como puedes ver, nadie está en posición para hacerlo… eso me recuerda, hay un insoportable héroe que logró rescatar por sí solo alrededor de cientos de inocentes de un desastre. Tú tienen es valor… pero lo único que puedes hacer es correr como un estupido que necesita ser salvado–se le escucho decir al hombre antes de decir las siguientes palabras con una confianza que mostraba en su voz–El "poder" que tienes no te ayudará a convertirte en héroe, Midoriya Izuku–

De un momento a otro su cabello dejo de flotar en el aire y diciendo unas cuantas palabras al menor lo dejo libre diciéndole que le dejaba otra oportunidad, Midoriya al parecer murmurando unas cuantas palabras bajo la mirada de toda la clase, donde algunos ya decían que él iba a ser el expulsado, empezó a moverse y justo cuando la pelota iba a dejar el último de sus dedos.

–SMASH–gritó el peliverde justo al mismo tiempo que una enorme onda expansiva mando a volar la pelota al cielo y a algunos de los alumnos se cayeron al suelo por no esperar tal fuerza de parte del chico.

–¡Sensei!...–empezó a haba,r cerrando su año derecha y mostrando cómo uno de sus dedos estaban en mal estado–¡Aún puedo moverme!–

–¡Asombroso!–esa fue la única palabra que había dicho el profesor esta vez mostrando por completo su interés en este momento.

Varios de las personas que vieron eso empezaron a decir sobre lo increíble que fue, lo que parecía hacerle a su cuerpo cuando usa su quirk y entre otras, pero lo que llamó la atención a nuestro castaño fue como un rubio con los pelos de puntos y unos ojos rojos lo miraba como si no creyera lo que vio y gritando unas cuantas palabras se abalanzó hacia dónde estaba el peliverde con provocar explosiones desde sus manos.

–¿Que es esto, deku? ¡Explícamelo ahora mismo, pedazo de mierda!–justo cuando trato de golpearlo con su mano derecho una sombra apareció arriba suyo y no pudo reaccionar cuando alguien lo empujó al suelo y en un rápido movimiento lo pudo retener usando sus manos y uno de los pies en su espalda mientras sostenía sus brazos atrás suyo.

–¿¡Que demonios!?–exclamó el rubio tratando de levantarse pero al no poder hacerlo movió un poco la cabeza para ver quién lo había hecho, viendo que era Lucas quien lo aprisionara y al ver quien era él empezó a tratar de zafarse fallando nuevamente.

–Yo no creo que sea buena idea, si sigues puedo romperte el brazo por accidente–fue lo que dijo y al mismo tiempo moviendo uno del brazo de su prisionero haciendo que exclamara levemente una mueca de dolor en sus características.

–Desgraciado…–eso fue lo único que dijo antes de que se detuviera en su movimiento y todos se giraron a donde estaba Aizawa al ver que empezó a hablar.

–Bakugou deja eso, nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo y Eien ya puedes soltarlo, prepárense para el próximo examen–termino de decir empezando a caminar hacia dónde se haría la prueba y el castaño como lo habían dicho lo soltó ignorando como el que ahora conocía como Bakugou lo mirada con enfado en sus ojos.

–Gr-gracias por e-eso, Eien-san–se le escucho decir a Midoriya acercándose al nombrado y mirándolo por un tiempo lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

–No es para tanto, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer–termino moviéndose sin darle otra mirada al peliverde.

* * *

–Bueno, es hora de que todos vean sus resultados. El total de sus puntuaciones es la suma agregada en los puntos de las pruebas y ya que si le dijera uno por uno sus puntuaciones, así que las revelaré al mismo tiempo–tocandoa glo de su celular una pantalla holografica empezo a mostrarse–Ah, por cierto, lo de la "expulsión" fue toda una mentira–

–Fue solo un truco, para que hagan lo mejor que pueden de si–una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció al ver cómo eran las reacciones de todos y una chica de pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo comentaba que era obvio y que creía que tendría haberlo dicho.

–Maldicion quede en quinto lugar–exclamó Jigoku viendo su posición arriba quedando entre los primeros cinco de la clase–Bueno por lo menos no quedaste en primero, Eien–

La azabache tenía razón, Lucas estaba en segundo debajo de una tal–Yaoyorozu Momo? Y quién sería ella?–dijo al aire antes de tirarse a donde alguien tosía brevemente llamándole la atención, viendo que era la chica de la cola de caballo de antes.

–Esa sería yo, es un gusto conocerte Eien-san–dio una pequeña reverencia antes de irse junto al grupo.

–Estas bien?–preguntó Natsuki viendo como el ojijade no hizo nada después de que Momo se presentará.

–No es nada… olvídalo–

 **Fin del primer día de clases.**

–Maldicion, tendré que estirar antes de irme a dormir–decía el castaño haciendo sonar su cuello con solo moverlo un poco y cuando por fin salió de los muros de Yuuei paro en su lugar al ver cómo el rubio de pelos de puntas estaba enfrente suya.

–Pasa algo?–alzó una ceja intrigado sin recibir respuesta intento pasar por unos de los lados, en el que tenía el muro de la escuela, pero no pudo por cómo una explosión se lo impidio–Tienes algo conmigo? Porque sino tengo algo de prisa–

–¡Cállate idiota! Entiende esta maldita cosa, la próxima vez no me robaras el lugar y si tratas de hacerlo te mataré!–medio grito generando asumas explosiones desde sus manos y Lucas ni siquiera se inmutó.

–Como quieres–de un rápido movimiento paso a lado suyo sorprendiéndole un poco pero se detuvo al tratar de decir algo como siguió hablando–Tu eres Bakugou, no es así? Haz lo que te la gana pero lo único que te voy a decir es que…–

Volteándose hacia el por unos instantes el rubio pudo ver cómo sus ojos se pusieron rojos–Si te metes en mi camino, te enseñaré lo que es el infierno, entendido?–en todo el lugar la temperatura se empezó a elevar hasta el punto que parecía sofocante pero desapareció al mismo tiempo que nuestro protagonista parpadeaba dejando ver cómo sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y dándose una vuela empezo a caminar mientras elevaba una mano.

–Nos vemos mañana, Bakugou–se despidió antes de desaparecer en la distancia y el susodicho lo único que dijo fue otra grosería antes de irse por el otro lado donde parecía estar su casa.

Sin que ninguno se hubiese dando cuanta cierta chica en patines, dejando ver que vestía el uniforme de la academia con unas pequeñas diferencia, las cuales eran en la mayoría que aún seguía llevando sus patinetas y que debes de la falda normal en el uniforme era una en un tono más oscuro cerca del negro. Sus ojos no se pidan ver pero al ver la escena que hubo antes las únicas palabras que dijo fueron.

–Inposible ese desgraciado tiene un hijo–

* * *

–Natalie ya llegue, estás aquí?–al entrar en su casa y justo cuando cerraba la puerta con uno de sus pies una mancha marrón apareció en su visión antes de sentir como alguien se abrasaba a su torso con fuerza.

–Onii-san volviste! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hueles tan mal? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?–esa y más preguntas vinieron de parte de la menor de los Eien pero el mayor apenas pudo entender la mayoría por cómo su hermana pequeña no podía por tener su cara entre sus ropas.

–Tranquila tranquila, mira traje comida de uno de esos puestos libres. Si quieres puedo contarte lo qué pasó mientras comemos algo antes de hacer la cena, ¿que te parece?–terminó de decir mostrando cómo tenía una bolsa de plástico en una de sus manos y con las palabras que parecían ser el nombre de algun negocio de comida.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que la chica se separara y con una sonrisa hablo–Solo si podemos comer algún postre afuera–eso causó que los labios de Lucas se movieran ligeramente hacia arriba y mientras asentía dijo.

–Hecho, pero no puede ser helado, mañana ambos tenemos que levantarnos temprano y el azúcar de sus cosas no te dejan dormir–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí tienes el sexto capítulo y espero que les haya gustado y sin tienes preguntas no se olviden de comentar que siempre les responderé en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos luego. Bye Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Te seré totalmente sincero, ni yo mismo sé si voy a hacer a Midoriya y Bakugou sean importantes en esta historia. Solo estoy tratando de hacer que mi querido Lucas tenga algún momento con los otros estudiantes de la clase 1-A, y eso sería todo espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 7**

* * *

–No huyas villano, tus actos malévolos no quedarán impunes en frente mía–dijo Kamui Wood al mismo tiempo que trataba de atrapar a un villano con una apariencia algo esquelética y con una piel muy blanca y demacra. El malo estando en una decente distancia donde podría esquivar fácilmente los ataques del héroe, apenas podia seguir el ritmo dejando ver cómo tenía una respiración algo errática y ya empezando a entrar en pánico vio como una estudiante pasaba caminando cerca suyo, una sonrisa siniestras apareció ya teniendo un plan en mente.

–¡Cuidado!–exclamó Kamui dándose cuanta de los planes que tenía el malo trató de advertir al inocente pero fallando al ver cómo el esquelético se ponía atrás del adolescente y haciéndole una llave e usándolo como un escudo al mismo tiempo que una víctima.

–Jajajaja, no te acerques o mat–no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una mano apareció en su visión obstruyendo su vista del héroe con poderes de maderas–¿Eh?–

Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar de su boca antes de ser estrellado contra el piso de donde estaban con fuerza y dejándolo inconsciente ahí, sin darse cuenta que al adolescente que trató de usar como victoria para poder salir de su situación no estaba en un muy buen ánimo y andando en sus patines siguió su recorrido ignorando al héroe de madera que miraba su uniforme.

– _Tch, ese mal nacido va a ver de lo que soy capaz_ –pensaba Jigoku trazando su camino o andada a su segundo dia de clases generando una pequeña aura oscura así alrededor asustando a las personas que andaban cerca suyo.

Mientras que la azabache iba por su propio camino no se dio cuenta como unos ojos verde jade miraron la escena que hizo y siguiéndola desde atrás sin que se diese cuenta, mantuvo su vista en la chica durante todo el recorrido con el siguiente pensamiento.

– _Ahhh, hoy no es mi día_ –

* * *

–A ver clase, díganme en donde está en la siguiente oración de ingles–decía Present Mic, quien al parecer era el profesor encargado de enseñar inglés en los horarios de la mañana donde las clases son normales que cumples los temas requeridos.

– _Que aburrido_ –pensó gran parte de los estudiantes antes de que el maestro mirara hacia quien levantó una mano.

–Sensei, Is the fourth word in the third line–dijo Lucas en un ingles totalmeten fluido haciendo que todos se le quedaran mirando–What? I have a relative who lives in America and has some of his language to go several times there–

–Bien dicho, a ver, ¿alguien puede caer además de Eien-kun, si hay algún error?–volvió a preguntar recalcando que otra persona lo dijera.

 **Hora del Almuerzo.**

–Oigan, alguien sabe a dónde va Eien-san?–Midoriya preguntó viendo cómo el castaño se iba del enorme comedor de la academia luego de comprarse algo en una de las máquinas expendedoras que había por los alrededores de la gran habitación, recibiendo a cambio negativa de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Natsuki al ver que el chico se iba lo siguió en silencio, o lo que podía con tener sus patines puestos, atrás viendo como subía una gran cantidad de escaleras y deteniéndose en una puerta que al parecer daba a la terraza. El ojijade abrió la puerta y pasó con ella cerrándola en el paso pero justo cuando iba a cerrarse Jigoku la detuvo sin generar un ruido y traspasando también por ella la cerró dejándole ver un par de nubes que había en el cielo al poner sus ojos hacia arriba.

–¿Necesitas algo, Jigoku?–habló Lucas haciendo que la nombrara frunciera el ceño entre sus ojos amarillos y al ver dónde estaba sé lo encontraba justamente en la pared donde estaba la entrada y salida a la terraza–Porque sino preferiría comerme el sándwich que me acabo de comprar si no es mucha molestia–termino de decir mostrando un paquete de plástico con dicho contenido en una de sus manos.

–Eres el hijo de Red Eyes, ¿cierto?–dicho esto por parte de Natsuki detuvo completamente de cualquier movimiento al chico adolescente que tenía sentado al frente y hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, siendo interrumpido por un suspiro que parecía ser más un gemido de frustración por parte de Eien.

–Ahora entiendo porque me resultabas familiar, esos ojos y color de cabello te delatan demasiado para que trates de mentir, ¿tengo razón, hija de Kinetic Wicht?–exclamó pasando una de sus manos por su cara hasta el pelo y poniéndose sus ojos ahora rojos en Jigoku–Si, soy hijo de Red Eyes–se levantó y caminó hasta quedar cara a cara con la azabache, a pesar de que le llevaba una cabeza de diferencia en la altura entre ambos, Natsuki lo único que hizo fue apretar los dientes con fuerzas antes de hablar.

–Estas bromeando…–apenas se podía escucharse sus palabras por la fuerza que usaba en su mandíbulas, una pequeña corriente de energía amarilla empezó a rodear el cuerpo de la chica–Si sabes quién es mi madre, como es posibles que estés con tanta naturalidad y no estás diciendo nada más que eso. ¿Qué eres el hijo de ese desgraciado? Si lo eres, porque, porque estas aquí y ahora en esta escuela si sabes que varios de los héroes que están aquí ayudaron a encarcelar a ese maldito, ¡Dime! ¡Si sabes que soy él hija de la heroína que llegó a vencer a Red Eyes! ¿¡Porque no tratas de matarme!? ¿¡Porque no lo estás haciendo!?–lo ultimo lo estaba diciendo a gritos bajo la mirada del castaño, que estaba sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante como salía de las manos de la azabache que empezaron a sangrar por cerrar con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas y gotas de ese líquido carmesí caían al suelo.

–¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?––por fin hablo Lucas haciendo que a Natsuki se callara y viera a nuestro protagonista que estaba rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza–No es que me importe quien eres o que las personas que le hicieron eso al viejo, solo digo que si hiciera lo que dijiste le daría la total y completa razón a aquellos que piensan que soy tan malo como mi padre. Aunque tuviera enojado no tengo derecho a hacer algo así, el villano que ustedes conocen como Red Eyes no es como si fuera yo, sino es que el es él y yo soy yo. Así son las cosas y si me disculpas me iré a otro lugar a comer mi sándwich–se despidió caminando hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba en el borde dijo las siguientes palabras para luego cerrar la puerta.

–Y al igual que a ti, no eres la única que salió perjudicada por ese hombre–

* * *

–¡Soy Yo!–todos se giraron hacia la puerta del aula y ven que se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de gran estatura, un asombroso físico y su pelo rubio tenía un estilo donde dos mechones de su cabello en el frente formarán la letra V, y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro algo sombrero por las luces de lugar. Llevaba una vestimenta que tenía los colores entre rojo, azul, blanco y amarillo en ella y no eras nada más ni menos que el símbolo de paz y el héroe número 1, All Might–¡Y pasó a través de la puerta como una persona normal!–

Hubo una gran cantidad de reacciones diferentes y varios comentarios, los cuela fueron más para su ropa y lo increíble que era ese estilo. Mientras seguían comentando All Might caminaba en grandes pasos hacia el escritorio del profesor y empezó a a hablar.

–¡Como ya deberían saber, para esta clase construiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos! ¡Es conocida como los estudios de preparación heroicas! ¡Y empezaremos ahora mismo con esto! ¡EL ENSAYO DE BATALLAS!–decía todo eso el héroe rubio mostrando una tarjeta con las palabras "BATTLE" y recibiendo una gran cantidad de emoción de parte de la clase 1-A–Y ya que será su primer combate para eso necesitan…–apretando un botón en un dispositivo que tenía a mano varios cajones emergieron de la pared contraria a la que estaba la puerta de entrada y salida.

–¡Hemos preparado los trajes que ustedes mismos enviaron en al solicitud para que consideran con sus quirks!–

–¡Nuestros traje de héroes! ¡Increíble!–eso fue lo que dijeron antes de que todos se levantaran a buscarlos y justo All Might dijo las siguientes palabras para después vayan a los vestidores a cambiarse.

–¡Vayan a cambiarse para luego irnos! ¡Nos reuniremos en el Sector Beta! ¡APARTIR DE AHORA LOS TRAJES QUE LLEVARÁN SERÁN DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA, CHICOS Y CHICAS!–

 **Luego de ir a cambiarse.**

–No lo olviden, de ahora en adelante. Todos ustedes son oficialmente ¡HÉROES!–justo al mismo tiempo que grietaba eso el símbolo de paz en la ciudad falsa que dijeran que se tendrían que encontrar gran parte de los alumnos salieron del túnel de acceso que daba a dicho lugar, dejaron ver que estaba completamente diferentes y había una gran variedad de trajes diferentes.

–Ah, Deku-kun, estupendo traje se te ve muy práctico–decía Uraraka mostrando que llevaba un casco algo espacial con una visera algo trasparente.

–Uraraka…–dijo Midoriya en un traje verde que parecía un poco a un tipo de conejo cubriendo su boca por el grito de asombro que iba a venir al ver el traje de su compañera.

Mientras todos seguían hablando sobre sus vestimenta entre ellos All Might al darse cuenta que faltaban dos de sus estudiantes grito–Alguien ha visto al Joven Eien y a la Joven Jigoku?–preguntó al aire antes de girarse hacia la entrada del lugar y oír a alguien hablar.

–Maldicion, por tu culpa nos retrasamos Eien–exclamó Natsuki saliendo de las sombras mirando hacia atrás y dejando que todos los otros en la clase vieran su vestimenta.

Llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un traje de maya o más fácil decir un traje de patinador de un gris plateado con gran parte del torso, piernas y brazos rodeados de unas líneas en zigzag de color blanco que parecían reflejar los rayos solares del sol que tocaban el traje. Tenía unos patines que eran unas botas hasta antes de las rodillas de un tono plateado claro con varios sectores de un tono más oscuro, unos guantes sin dedos de un color blanco y alrededor de la cintura tenía un cinturón de un tono oscuro que tenía unos bolsillos para almacenar pequeñas cosas en ellos. En la cabeza llevaba un casco plateado que tenía el frente de forma redonda y en sus ojos llevaba un visor negro que estaba pegado al casco, en la parte trasera tenía forma de pico y su cabello azabache lo tenía en una cola de caballo baja para que no le moleste el casco con su pelo.

–Hey, yo no te dije que me esperaras y aún así lo hiciste–eso vino de Lucas que también salió del túnel causando que la chica solo bufara con enojo en sus acciones antes de irse patinando hacia otra parte del grupo de alumnos y donde ella ignoro gran parte de los ojos puestos en ella, en especial la de cierto chico de cabeza de uvas que estaba mirando ciertas partes de su cuerpo, momentos después todos fijaron su vista en nuestro querido protagonista.

Su traje parecía consistir en lo que parecía ser en una camisa manga larga de color negro debajo de un saco largo rojo donde en las puntas tenía un tono más claro al punto de ser naranja formando siluetas en forma de llamas al igual que la aprte de las mangas, unos pantalones negros con varias algunas cadenas colgando desde la cintura la cual era sostenida por un cinturón de cuero que tenía un tono algo rojizo en sí, unos zapatos también negros con la punta de metal que parecía estar pintada en un escarlata metálico, un par de guantes rojos que tenían las partes de los dedos en un tono como bordo y además llevaba una capucha en la parte del saco que tenía también en los bordes marcas que parecían simular fuego.

–¿Qué?–preguntó el ojijade mirando a todas las personas que al ver que se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando se giraron hacia Iida que parecía ser el tipo en un traje algo similar a un Transformer.

–¡Sensei! Con todo respecto al escenario que vamos a utilizar, ¿es como la prueba de admisión que hicimos en una de estas ciudades falsas?–preguntó Iida levantando una mano al mismo tiempo.

–¡No, iremos dos pasos por delante! ¡Este será en ensayo de batallas bajo techo!–empezó a explicar al mismo tiempo que levantaba dos dedos–Como verán la neutralización de los villanos son usualmente al aire libre y a la vista del público, pero… estadísticamente, la mayor parte de ellos son hechas en interiores. Gran parte de los actos maléficos de los villanos son hechas bajo techo. Desde encarcelamientos, secuestro y cosas relacionadas con el mercado negro… esta sociedad saturada de héroes ¡Cualquier villano inteligente acecha desde las sombras!–terminó de decir para después poner sus manos sobre su caderas.

–Para esta prueba, se separaran en "Villanos" y "Héroes". Así se convertirá en una batalla de dos contra dos–dicho esto sorprendió a la mayoría de la clase.

–¿Qué hay de la formación?–preguntó una chica peliverde con cierta apariencia de rana.

–¡Este es la formación de la que estás hablando!–esa fue la respuesta de parte del profesor–Solo que esta vez, no habrá ningún robot que pueden simplemente destruir–

–¿Entonces como determinamos quién gana y quién pierde?–

–¿Está bien su simplemente los mandamos a volar?

–¿Hay alguna amenaza de expulsión como con los ejercicios de Aizawa-sensei…?–

–¿Si vamos a separarnos en grupos, cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo?

–¿No se me ve genial esta capa en mi?–

Esas fueron varias de las preguntas que vinieron de parte de alguno de los estudiantes y dos de ellos hizo que Lucas mirara por un segundo a sus respectivas voces, al parecer al símbolo de paz le costó un poco escucharlos cuando comentó que no hablaran al mismo tiempo. Y para después sacar de alguna parte lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuaderno de notas y leerla en voz alta.

–¡Escuchen, para este entrenamiento tendremos a algunos "Villanos" cuidando un arma nuclear que ellos intentarán detonar! ¡Los "Héroes" deberán detenerlos a ellos y a su nefasto plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Si los héroes capturan a los villanos o alcanzan el arma nuclear antes de que el tiempo se le acabe, ganan! ¡Y si los villano logran mantener el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturan a los héroes, ellos ganan!–decía todo eso para luego sacar una caja de cartón que dice "Lotería" en uno de sus lados–¡Y erremos que los compañeros de equipo y oponentes serán escogidos por lotería!–

Luego de que Iida preguntará algo de más y que Midoriya le contestara todos empezaron a hacer esa cosa de la lotería y momentos después los equipos sean los siguientes.

Equipo A: Midoriya Izuku y Uraraka Ochako

Equipo B: Todoroki Shouto y Mezō Shōji

Equipo C: Yaoyorozu Momo y Mineta Minoru

Equipo D: Bakugou Katsuki y Iida Tenya

Equipo E: Ashido Mina y Aoyama Yūga

Equipo F: Kouda Kouji y Satou Rikidou

Equipo G: Kaminari Denki y Jirou Kyouka

Equipo H: Tokoyami Fumikage y Asui Tsuyu

Equipo I: Ojiro Mashirao y Hagakure Tooru

Equipo J: Sero Hanta y Kirishima Enjirou

Equipo K: Eien Lucas y Jigoku Natsuki

–Así que me toca estas contigo, Jigoku–comentó Lucas al ponerse a Aldo de al azabache la cual solo ignoro lo que dijo y volvió la atención hacia dónde estaba el profesor, quien puso ambas manos en dos caras diferentes, una blanca con la palabra "Hero" en ella y una negra con la palabra "Villain".

–¡Y las parejas para el primer combate serán las siguientes!–sacó dos pelotas cada una en sus manos y grito–¡El equipo A, serán los Héroes! ¡Y el equipo D, serán los villanos!–

Luego de que All Might les dijera uña palabras el equipo A, quienes eran Midoriya y Uraraka, al igual que el equipo D, Bakugou y Iida, fueron al edificio correspondido y el resto se fue a lo que parecía ser la sala de vigilancia de dicha ciudad falsa.

–Les recomiendo que miren y mediten sus propias estrategias para cuando llegue su momento, chicos y chicas–hablo el heroe numero uno por un momento antes de gritar y sin darse cuenta como uno de sus alumnos se recostaba en la pared que estaba frente a la que tenía los televisores.

– _No sé quién ganará pero buena suerte, Midoriya_ –pensó Eien cerrar los ojos tratando de ignorar el grito que dio All Might.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el séptimo capítulo de esta historia, lo siento por la tardanza que me agarro cierto bloqueo por culpa que tenía un par de exámenes ya que se me estaban viniendo las vacaciones de invierno. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar sean buenos o malos sus opiniones son valoradas. Nos leemos luego. Bye Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **EtheriasD: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: No negaré que puede que tengas razón sobre los problemas que causaran el padre de Lucas pero tendrás que esperar para verlos y me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los trajes tuve cierto problema para elegir el de Eien por qué anteriormente era el Encapuchado Calavera. Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 8**

* * *

–¡Ahora miren y mediten en sus propias estrategias!–comentó el símbolo de paz hacia los estudiantes que estaban mirando las pantallas de la sala de vigilancia.

Vieron como Midoriya y Uraraka se infiltraban por una de las ventanas que había en el edificio y caminado cuidadosamente por los pasillos largos y los suficientes anchos para que dos personas pudieran caminar a la misma velocidad.

–¡Una emboscada!–fue lo que gritaron unos cuantos al ver cómo Bakugou aparecía en una de las esquinas y justo cuando le iba a dar un derechazo hacia el equipo de héroes, el peliverde empujó hacia un lado a su compañera esquivando la explosión que causó el rubio.

–¡Ese Bakugou es un tramposo! ¡Las emboscadas son inapropiadas para un hombre!–habló un pelirrojo de nombre llamado Kirishima, con un toque de enojo en su voz al ver la hazaña que hizo Bakugou.

–¡Ahora mismo el Joven Bakugou es un villano, por lo que las emboscadas son una muy buena estrategia! ¡Además están en el calor de la batalla, después de todo!–dijo All Might pareciando que estaba tratando de aclarar dicha acción, y una chica de piel y pelo rosa dio un comentario sobre cómo Midoriya lo había esquivado muy bien.

Bakugou tratando de lanzar un golpe hacia dónde estaba el otro equipo no pudo al ser interceptado por Midoriya y en un rápido movimiento dando un pequeño giro dándole la espalda al rubio, lo tira del brazo que tiene sostenía levantándolo del piso y viendo que se choque de espaldas contra el piso sorprendiendo a los que lo estaban viendo. Parecía que estaba hablando entre ellos donde el peliverde decía algo a gritos y haciendo que la cara de chico con el quirk explosivo se enojara aún más de lo que estaba y gritara también algo que no pudieron escuchar en la sala de vigilancia.

–¿¡Que están diciendo!? No hay sonido a través de las cámaras de vigilancia–comentó Kirishima confundido porque no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo a través de las pantallas.

–¡Los compañeros de equipo pueden cominucarse gracias a unos transmisores que les di antes de que se fueran, además todos ellos tienen un mapa del edificio! ¡Y no podemos olvidar que tienen una cinta de captura igual a esta!–exclamó el héroe número uno mostrando una pequeña cinta adhesiva en una de sus manos y explicó que con ellos sí envolvían a su oponente con ella era una señal de que fueron capturados.

Hablo de algo más que tenía que ver sobre el limite de tiempo de quince minutos sin que el equipo de héroes sepa dónde estaban y Ashido dijo que el lado de los héroes tenían más desventajas, All Might tratando de animarlo intento haciendo que dijeran todos juntos el lema de la Academia fallando por un chico rubio en una armadura algo extraña y brillante de nombre de Aoyama, le interrumpió haciendo que todos volvieran la atención a la pelea que estaba ocurriendo.

Impulsándose con su quirk Bakugou llegó en momentos a lado de Midoriya enviándole una patada de lado izquierdo y el peliverde gritó algo haciendo que Uraraka se marchara de la pelea y el rubio de los ojos rasgados no hizo nada para impedirlo. Vio como tenía su pierna casi atada por la cinta de captura trató de golpearlo nuevamente con su derecha junto a una explosión y Izuku lo esquivo pasando por debajo del ataque con una buena habilidad de piernas.

–¡Miren eso! ¡El no ha usado su peculiaridad ni una sola vez pero sigue peleando en uno contra uno, contra el chico que quedo en segundo lugar en el examen de admisión!–se le escuchó a decir a alguien entre el grupo que estaba viendo tal pelea.

Midoriya al aterrizar parecía que empezó a planear algo y rápidamente se escapo, Bakugou se enojo aún más si fuera posible y empezó a gritar en voz alta al mismo tiempo que hizo explosiones desde sus manos.

–¡Diablos, ese tipo si que está furioso!–alguien comentó al aire mirando como ambos chicos empezaron un juego de escondidas dónde Bakugou tratan de encontrar al peliverde y fallana al ver que Midoriya lograba esconderse antes de que lo viera.

–Midoriya, que te traes entre manos?–se preguntó Lucas mentalmente acercándose más a las pantallas más curioso de lo que estaba planteando el nombrado.

Al parecer Uraraka, quien por fin había encontrado la bomba, fue descubierta por un pequeño descuido y al parecer dándose cuenta que no había ninguna cosa en la habitación en donde estaban junto Iida se encontró acorralada. Eien dejo de prestar atención cuando fijo su vista enmla escena que veía, vio como Bakugou por fin encontró al peliverde y levantando su brazo derecho señalando su muñequera que parecía ser una enorme de granada y moviendo lo que parecía ser una manija mostró que contenía un pequeño anillo con la otra mano la sostuvo al mismo tiempo que decía unas palabras.

–¡Deténgase Joven Bakugou!–advirtió All Might a través de un micrófono que tenía en la mano siendo ignorado–¡Lo vas a matar!–el rubio dijo unas cuantas palabras antes de sacar el anillo de la muñequera causand una enorme explosión que llegó hasta donde estaba alarmando a los estudiantes adentro.

–¡Esto se supone que es una lección!–alguien gritó asustado por lo que ocurrió viendo otra vez en la pantalla como no había una gran visión por culpa de el humo por culpa de la explosión.

Después de unos momentos podemos ver cómo el humo se disipaba y Midoriya estaba por lo menos intacto sin mencionar su traje casi destruido mostrando a la cámara como estaba asustado por el ataque del rubio. Sin que se diese cuánta nadie en la sala de vigilancia alguien salió de ahí cerrando la puerta con un leve ruido y camino a pasó rápido hacia algún lado.

–¡Sensei, detenga esto por favor! Bakugou esta loco, ¡si sigue así va a matarlo!–gritó Kirishima tratando de hacer entrar en razón al símbolo de paz.

–No…–empezo a hablar All Might antes de agarrar el micrófono con fuerza y decir–Joven Bakugou, si lanzas otra explosión como esa, terminare este ejercicio forzosamente y tú equipo perderá. Lanzar un ataque con tal rango de daño en interiores va en contra del propósito de defender su fortaleza! No importa si eres un héroe o un villano. ¡Eso fue tonto! Una vez más y serás desmejorado completamente–termino de decir antes de mirar como el chico explosivo empezó a gritar con las manos a la cabeza como queja.

Al parecer mientras pasaba eso Midoriya estaba hablando con su compañera de equipo sobre algo y tomando desprevenido como Bakugou se lanzaba hacia el impulsándose con una explosión hecha con ambas manos. Al no tener tiempo de poder esquivarlo intento contraatacar pero falló al ver cómo el rubio lo esquivo en el aire con otra explosión cegándolo con el humo que hizo y confundiéndolo, usando esa confusión como ventaja le mando otra en la espalda.

–Increíble–pensó Jigoku mirando la escena enfrente suya al mismo tiempo que prestaba cierta atención a lo que decían dos de sus compañeros de clases sobre cómo hizo eso y sobre que el rubio de ojos rasgados era más talentoso de lo que parecía.

Bakugou diciendo unas cuantas palabras lanzó su derecha hacia Midoriya y golpeándolo con ella haciendo que se quejara de dolor y tomándola como ventaja usa su mano izquierda para agarrarlo del brazo y dando un salto junto a una explosión de su otra mano, lo hizo chocar de espaldas contra el piso con una increíble fuerza.

–¡Esto no es más que una masacre! ¡Si retrocede la cinta, esta más que claro que él ha sido capturado!–

–¡Este no es el comportamiento de un héroe!–

–Y pensar que Midoriya de verdad le estaba dando pelea, pero… no se puede negar cuando hablamos de "Sentido de Batalla" ¡Bakugou es una bestia!–eso y más vino de los alumnos ya no pudiendo ver de loq je ocurría y Natsuki dando se cuanta de que no podía encontrar a cierta persona trató de llamar la atención pero fue interrumpido por un grito de otro estudiante.

–¡Esta escapando!–Kirishima dijo algo de que no era muy varonil pero que él haría lo mismo si estuviera en sus pies.

Bakugou empezó a gritar cada vez más furioso algunas palabras y All Might al parecer empezaba a dudar si debería no detener la batalla, Midoriya al parecer empezó a gritar cunas cuantas palabras justo para después ambos muestren unas caras de furia con que estuvieran gritando algo entre ellos.

–Hombre, Bakugou no lo dejara ir, ¿Eh?–todos vieron como empezaron a acercarse cada vez más cerca con su brazo derecho extendido hacia atrás–¡Sensei! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡SENSEI!–el pelirrojo ya apartó de la situación hizo entrar en razón al héroe nuemero uno y empezó a decir por el micrófono.

–Atención a,vos equipos, el encuentro está suspend–no pudo terminar hablar cuando una sombra pasó a lado de la cámara y en segundos se encontraba encima de dónde estaba Midoriya que al tratar de gritar algo no pudo ya que sintió como recibía un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza quedando inconsciente al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

Bakugou a penas pudo ver que le pasaba a su oponente antes de que la sombra que había dejando fuerza de la consciencia al peliverde, no llegó a reaccionar justo cuando algo se le tiraba encima de ti y lo único que sus ojos pudieron ver fue una mano enguantada estando a escasos centímetros de su cara antes de que viera todo en negro luego de sentir como chocaba contra el piso.

–¿Eh?–fue lo que la mayoría de las personas que vieron lo qué pasó pudieron dejar escapar de sus bocas sin saber cómo una pelea así pudo ser detenía por alguien con tanta facilidad.

–Que suerte, si no llegaba antes seguro que hubieran destruido todo el edificio–hablo ja voz que solo All Might pudo escuchar ya que era el único que podía oír lo que ocurría en la pantalla.

–¿Joven Eien, cómo es que esta usted ahí?–exclamó completamente confundido cómo uno de sus estudiantes pasó desapercibido por su parte y ahora se encontraba en donde se estaba haciendo el primer ensayo y todos los alumnos ya podían ver al ojijade parado entre el medio de dónde estaban Bakugou y Midoriya inconscientes en el suelo.

Por un momento lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia la cámara antes de acercarse a donde estaba el rubio de ojos rasgados y sacar de una de sus orejas el comunicador que usaba para hablar con su compañero.

–Hola Iida, ¿estas ahí?–dijo luego de ponerse el dispositivo en una de sus orejas y trató de hablar a través de el.

–¿Eien, como es que tienes el comunicador de Bakugou?–habla Tenya sorprendido y en el otro lado se pudo escuchar por un momento la voz se Uraraka confundida de porque el de los anteojos nombraba al castaño.

Por un momento miro hacia donde estaba ambos chicos inconscientes soltando un leve suspiro de sus labios y decir las siguientes palabras con un poco desinteresado.

–Antes de que sigas con eso, baja que tenemos que ir a la sala de vigilancia. El partido acaba de terminar–

* * *

–¡Joven Eien! ¡¿Usted sabe lo que hizo?!–All Might empezó a decir justo al mismo tiempo que el susodicho dejaba a Bakugou y Midoriya acostados contra la pared aún sin despertar, y el ojijade ignoró la mayoría de los gritos que daba el profesor justo cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

–Si, ¿y que?–dicho esto hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por nuestro protagonista–Hice lo que tenía que hacerse, no se que estaba pensandon mientras veían lo que ocurría entre este chico explosivo y el pecoso–señaló al rubio y al peliverde detrás suyo con una de sus manos sin dejar de mirar al símbolo de paz.

–Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, si las palabras no funcionas usen algo más directo y entendible–movio la mano que tenía levantada a su cabeza empezando a rascarse la,parte trasera de ella–Además, no es como si pudiera mantenerme de brazos cruzados mientras uno de mis compañeros está siendo destrozado por alguien que parece tener problemas para mantener sus emociones bajo control–sentenció dejando que el anterior silencio volviera durante lo que parecía ser unos minutos algo incomodos fue nuevamente interrumpidos pero no por el castaño sino por el mayor que había en el lugar.

–Hmn, bueno ya que el ensayo fue interrumpido tendremos que declararlo como empate por interrupción de fuentes externas, así que ahora creo que sería mejor que veamos quién fue el que mejor lo hizo–decía All Might tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y culpabilidad por no poder poner el cuidado de salud de sus alumnos al valor emocional en lo ocurrido–Aún me sigue mirándome fijamente…–pensó el héroe sintiendo a un la mirada de Lucas en el concierto sentimiento que le era familiar en cierta forma.

Luego de que hubieran hablado de quién fue el mejor en actuar en el primer ensayo y que Yaoyorozu explicara qué fue Iida por tomar su papel en serio y otra cosas donde Bakugou y Midoriya actuaron bajo algún rencor personal terminaron de hablar ya volviendo a la siguiente pelea.

–¡El segundo ensayo será entre el Equipo B como héroes contra el Equipo I como villanos!–exclamó el profesor viendo cómo ya empezaba la pelea en un edificio algo idéntico al anterior pero sin estar destruido. El equipo B era conformados por Todoroki y Shōji, mientras el equipo I eran Ojiro y Hagakure.

–¡Comiencen!–dicho esto empezó la pelea mostrando en una de las cámaras como uno de los héroes, Shōji extendía sus 6 brazos que parecía estar ligados como si fueran alas y en la punta de ellos se formaban lo que parecían ser orejas humanas. Durante lo que parecía ser segundos lo único que hicieron fue moverse un poco y uno de los brazos se forma en una boca diciendo unas cuantas palabras a su compañero de equipo.

El conocido como Todoroki parecía tener uno de sus lados cubiertos de hielo dejando una apariencia algo terrorífica, poniendo su mano derecha en la pared de la instalación en tan solo un instante congelo todo hasta el punto que llegó a donde estaba al arma nuclear falsa y atrapando a sus oponentes en el hielo solo hasta los pies.

–¡Asombroso! Se aseguró de que su compañero no sea congelado por su ataque y se abstuvo de dallar el arma nuclear. ¡Incluso atrapó a sus enemigos!–decía All Might al mismo tiempo que temblaba por el frío que al parecer hasta el hielo llegó hasta donde estaban los otros estudiantes.

–¿Q-que cre-crees que est-estas haciendo, Eien?–preguntó Jigoku volteándose al castaño que ni siquiera mostraba algún tipo de reacción al frío, con un movimiento de manos manifestó su espada y la clavo al suelo generando una onda de calor que derritio el hielo que había en la habitación y recibiendo en gran parte un suspiro de sastifaccion junto a un gracias de alguno que lo rodeaban.

–Gracias hombre–habló Kirishima mirándolo desde el hombro mostrando una sonrisa con sus dientes como de tiburón a nuestro protagonista.

Luego de que el héroe número uno gritara que el bando de héroes ganara Todoroki causó que todo el frío que había en las instalaciones donde estaban empezará a calentarse causando varias reacciones al ver el poder que tenía el chico.

–Hmn, una peculiaridad de doble elementos… que interesante–pensó Lucas antes de prestar atención a lo que le rodeaban.

Siguiendo después de ese ensayo pasó equipo contra equipo bajo las miradas de los otros que no estaba en ellos y entre uno de ellos ciertas personas se despertaron con un gemido de dolor al mismo tiempo.

–¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?/¿Qué pasó?–Bakugou y Midoriya hablaron al mismo tiempo uno dejando ver su confusión y el chico explosivo se giró hacia el peliverde furioso y haciendo que no dijera ninguna palabra más.

–Ha, Eien fue y los detuvo antes de que uno de ustedes terminaran medio muerto por su pelea–dijo Uraraka volteando por un momento a donde estaba el nombrado y viendo que aún seguía mirando la pantalla no se dio cuenta como un rubio que se había levantado de golpe se acercó a donde estaba y de un momento a otro le agarro del cuello de su camisa.

–Desgraciado, te mataré si haces eso de nuevo. ¿Entendiste?–habló Katsuki completamente furioso pero el ojijade ni siquiera se inmutó bajo su mirada.

–Hey, yo solo los detuve antes de que uno muriera entre ustedes. Así que suéltame o te dejo nuevamente inconsciente–eso fue lo que dijo Lucas antes de poner una de sus manos sobre él brazo que lo tenía sostenido y aplicar cierta presión en el.

–Tch–se quejo antes de soltarlo e irse hacia el lado contrario de la habitación, mientras eso ocurría Midoriya se acercó a dónde estabas el castaño y tímidamente le agradeció siendo respondido como la ultima vez que hizo lo mismo.

–Ya te había dicho Midoriya, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y creo que no era buena idea que intentaras destruir el techo del edificio con tu quirk–termino de decir dejando sin palabras al pecoso.

–Co-como lo sabías?–preguntó siendo respondido al instante.

–Un conocido mío me dijo una vez que soy demasiado perceptivo y por eso soy capaz de saber lo que la mayoría de las personas piensas–respondió encogiéndose de hombros bajo la mirada algo confundida del peliverde.

Después lo qué ocurrió por fin tocaba al equipo de Lucas pero había cierto problema.

–Equipo K contra Equipo K–fue lo qué grito All Might quedándose congelado en su lugar pensativo al darse cuenta de las palabras que había dicho–Bueno, al parecer tenemos una cantidad de equipos impares por lo que tendremos que hacer que pelean contra otro equipo que ya había peleado o deberían combatir en un uno contra uno–decía moviéndose hacia dónde estaba el Equipo K y ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que uno de ellos levantara la mano.

–Sensei, si es así entonces pelemos en un uno contra uno–

* * *

 **…Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el octavo capítulo de la historia, por favor no se enojen por no hacer que nuestros OC combatan en este capítulo pero quiero tomar mi tiempo para hacerlo bien y por eso será en el siguiente. Hasta entonces no se olviden de dejar su opinión sea bueno o malo y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: si tuviera que decir quién ganaría entre Lucas y Ken, sería muy fácil, sería Ken obviamente por tener un quirk más poderoso y más adaptable en la pela ya que podría usarlo para evolucionar contra sus ataques de alta temperatura. Y sobre tu historia, creo que ya te había respondido en algún capítulo anterior y gracias por avisar el cambio del nombre.**

 **Guest: Te agradezco tu sugerencia de poner algún OST pero te seré sincero no soy muy bueno para algún tipo de música en especial y apenas me acuerdo los nombres de las canciones que tengo en el celular, pero de igual forma gracias por tu sugerencia y espero que te guste la pelea entre ambos OCs.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 9**

* * *

– _Recordatorio, no burlarme de ella o sino se enfadara_ –pensaba Lucas esquivando un golpe que colisiono contra una columna del lugar donde estaban.

–¡Ven aquí maldito, te voy a destrozar!–gritó Jigoku completamente enfadada y con una gran cantidad de energía amarilla recorriendo su cuerpo.

De un movimiento al azabache ya se encontraba nuevamente a lado del ojijade, quien apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar un golpe dirigido hacia el que chico contra el suelo dejando un cráter en donde estaba antes. La chica se volteó hacia dónde se había movido y de nuevo trató de encestarle un puñetazo en algún lado de su cuerpo, el castaño evitaba cada golpe a tan solo centímetros del impacto mientras trataba de recordar cómo habían llegado a eso.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Sensei, si es así entonces peleemos en un uno contra uno–había dicho Eien con la mano levantado notándose un poco en su voz el esfuerzo que le costó decir la palabra "Sensei" por un momento que no pasó desapercibido por algunos de los otros de la clase._

– _Joven Eien, ¿puedo saber porque quieres que sea así?–preguntó All Might algo confundido de que nuestro protagonista dijera eso._

– _Bueno, pensé que podríamos hacer algo un poco diferente como lo hicieron los otros–empezó a hablar con rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza–Ya que ellos pelearon en un dos contra dos y donde los villanos tenían que resguardar un arma nuclear falsa, se me ocurrió que debes de hacer eso hagamos una persecución en algún lugar cerrado pero al mismo tiempo que se use en la actualidad con gran cantidad de personas que van todos los días–_

– _Así que es eso…–habló el profesor con una de sus manos en su barbilla y de un momento a otro su sonrisa volvía a su cara y haciendo un chasquido con la misma mano hablo nuevamente._

– _¡Ya se, Joven Jigoku y Eien vengan conmigo les llevaré a donde harán su ensayo!–_

 _De un momento a otro se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un sector de la ciudad falsa que se trataba ser una parada subterránea de trenes, parece que el techo es sostenido por una gran cantidad de columnas y en ambos lados del medio hay dos vías de trenes y varias luces en los techos que iluminan el lugar pero había varios lugares con una gran cantidad de sombra en ellas haciéndolo,parecer mucho más sombrío._

– _¡Acá harán su prueba! ¡Como ya ha dicho el joven Eien, uno de ustedes se hará pasar de villano y el otro de héroe, donde el malo tendrá que evitar ser atrapado o incapacitado por parte del héroe y para el villano tendrá que incapacitar al héroe o esquivarlo hasta que se acabe el tiempo! ¡Su limite será de quince minutos y el villano tendra dos minutos de diferencia antes de que empiece el ensayo! ¡Como ya se había dicho harán ambos bandos se harán por lot–fue interrumpido en la última parte por el ojijade._

– _Si no le molesta, quisiera ser el villano en este ensayo–dijo Lucas dejando por un momento sin palabras al símbolo de paz._

– _Lo siento joven Eien, pero no cr–nuevamente fue interrumpido pero no fue por el castaño sino por el otro estudiante que estaba con ellos._

– _A mí no me molesta Sensei, la verdad que Eien haga lo que elija que bando quiere–dicho esto lo único que pudo hacer el héroe número uno es dar un suspiro por qué no se le ocurra ninguna contrarresta para decirle a ambos alumnos._

– _Entiendo, joven Eien será el villano y la joven Jigoku será la heroína–puso una de sus manos en su frente–joven Eien tienes dos minutos desde ahora para adentrarte en el subterráneo y prepararte–_

 _Lucas solo dio un asentimiento antes de empezar a caminar y diciendo las siguientes palabras mientras se ponía la capucha sobre su cabeza dejando solo ver parte de su barias y boca por la sombra que generaba dicha parte de la prenda ocultando sus ojos de los que lo estaba viendo–Y voy avisando, voy a tomar enserio mi papel por lo qué ten algo de cuidado Jigoku–_

 _Luego de eso siguió su recorrido hasta entrar lo suficiente para ver qué la estación de trenes era lo suficiente grande por dentro que parecía ocupar alrededor de cien metros, dio una mirada por sus alrededores viendo que tenía más o menos diez metros de distancia un pilar de otro y haciendo aparecer su espada en su mano derecha dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en el centro del lugar clavo su arma ahí hasta que se hundió la mitad de la hoja afilada del objeto con algo de facilidad. Soltando el mango todo la espada empezo a dar un pequeño brillo rojizo que apenas era perceptible y dejando el objeto ahí se dejó desaparecer en las sombras que había en el lugar._

– _¡Comiencen!–la voz de All Moght salió de algún lado que había en esas instalaciones subterráneas y de la nada pudo escuchar cómo caía un algo o más bien alguien junto a un sonido de ruedas sonando por los alrededores._

– _Y así empezamos–pensó Lucas mirando como su oponente patinaba con cuidado y algo de lentitud hacia dónde estaba su espada y deteniéndose a unos pies de distancia por fin hablo._

– _¡Sal de donde te escondas Eien! ¡Quiero que vengas acá y veas lo que te voy a hacer desgraciado, no me importa que seas hijo de ese maldito ahora lo único que quiero es darte un puñetazo en toda tu cara!–gritó en voz alta volteándose hacia sus lados para asegurarse de ver si podía verlo en la leve oscuridad que habia._

 _Pero lo que no esperaba era que nuestro protagonista ya estaba corriendo hacia ello apenas terminó de gritar y sin poder reaccionar de un rápido movimiento la hizo caer en su trasero y haciendo que si casco se saliera de donde estaba dejando ver su rostro algo sorprendido qué pasó de eso a uno de enojo al ver que desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido–¡Cobarde! ¡No escapes!–trató de seguirle pero sin importar de tener una peculiaridad que le permitía moverse más rápido no llego a esquivar la patada que recibio en su estómago por parte del castaño, haciéndola chocar contra un pilar que tenía a sus espaldas._

– _¡¿Qué demo–no llegó a terminar al sentir como sus manos eran agarradas y puestas por encima de su cabeza y como una pierna se ponía entre las suyas dejándola algo indefensa y asustada al ver la poca distancia que tenía el rostro de Eien al suyo._

 _El castaño dio una exhalación que causó que su aliento caliente tocara la piel de Natsuki causándole que un escalofrío cruzara por su espinal dorsal y acercando a un más su rostro pasó por a lado dejando su boca cerca de uno de los oídos de la chica y dijo las siguientes palabras con lentitud y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus características que la azabache no supo en que categoría ponerla._

– _Sabes Jigoku, creo que ya te había dicho que te mantuvieras alerta ya que yo iba a ponerme serio en este papel–dijo haciendo que la susodicha traga un nudo que había aparecido en su garganta._

– _¿De q-que estas ha-hablando Eien?–pudo articular con lo que podía al sentir como el aire de su alrededor se hacía cada vez más caliente y le dificultaba un poco la capacidad de respirar._

– _Ya es tarde para que preguntes, Natsuki–los ojos del chico se habían tornado rojos y teniendo la capucha puesto causó que parecieran mucho más siniestro haciendo que la chica se empezará a remover en su lugar con prisa de zafarse fallando desgraciadamente._

 _Moviendo más el rostro estaba a escasos centímetros que los labios del otro tocaran a los de la azabache y cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor, lo único que pudo sentir era como el otro cuerpo se separaba y dejaba que el aire llegara a sus pulmones al parecer que había olvidado como respirar. Mientras recuperaba el preciado oxígeno lo único que pudo escuchar a los alrededores era un suspiro de decepción por parte del castaño, quien tenía sus ojos ya a la normalidad, que sin quitarse la capucha se empezó a rascar la cabeza con la tela en medio dándose media vuelta e ir hacia dónde estaba su espada._

– _Esto es una gran decepción, esperaba algo más de la hija de la Kinetic Wicht pero al parecer no era lo que pensé–se le escuchó decir agarrando se espada desde el amigo y sacarla del suelo, el brillo rojizo que lo rodeaba desapareció justo antes de que el arma se desvaneciera como un fuego extinguiéndose._

– _Maldito, te voy a…–empezó a decir Natsuki haciendo que el ojijade se girara hacia ella y vio que estaba ya levantada en ambas piernas, apenas se dio cuanta como los alrededores se empezaron a llenar de una intención asesina procedente de la azabache y solo pudo pensar la mala suerte que está teniendo actualmente nuestro protagonista._

– _¡Te voy a castrar, maldito pervertido!–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–Tranquiilzate Jigoku, era solo una broma–se trato de explicar pero fallando al ver como otra golpe iba hacia el esquivandolo y chocando con el aire generando una gran corriente de aire por la fuerza.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de su oponente, siguió corriendo hacia los lados esquivando cada golpe que le mandaba la enfurecida azabache durante lo que parecía minutos, pero lo qué no pudo esperar fue como aparecía enfrente suya ya preparando una patada hacia él y lo único que pudo llegar a hacer fue cubrirse con ambos brazos tratando de resistir el ataque. Al momento que se impactó se pudo escuchar la enorme fuerza que se usó en la patada causando que al ojijade sea mandado a volar hacia una de las columnas que aún estaban intactas y al chocar con ella aún siguió yéndose hacia atrás impactando con otros pilares hasta que por fin se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una de las paredes que terminaba el final de la estación de trenes.

Lucas aún con la capucha mostró como tenía una mueca de dolor en lo que podía verse en su rostro y bajando la vista vio como sus brazos apenas se podían mover y desde las mangas y los guantes una pequeñas líneas de sangre salían de ella mostrando que al parecer se había roto los huesos de sus brazos y generándole unas cuantas heridas que dejaban escurrir de su interior aquel líquido carmesí.

–Ese si que fue un buen golpe–fue lo único que se le escuchó decir notándose la falta de aire que tenía en sus pulmones por su forma de respirar.

 **En la sala de vigilancia.**

–¡Sensei, detenga eso! ¡Que no ve como Jigoku está tratando de matar a Eien!–gritó alguien entre los alumnos alarmados al ver como Natsuki se acercaba lentamente hacia dónde estaba el objetivo de su furia.

All Might no le respondió al instante solo miro por un momento la pantalla antes de decirles–¡Tranquilícense, el joven Eien al parecer ya tiene algo entre manos!–dicho esto volvieron a prestar atención a las pantallas ignorando como un sudor frío empezó a pasar por el cuerpo del símbolo de paz– _Espero que sea eso o sino el joven Eien podría terminar muerto_ –esa fue la línea de pensamiento del rubio adulto trayendo de ocultar la presión que ejercía su mano al micrófono que tenía en ella cerca de su rostro por si acaso.

 **Volviendo con los del ensayo.**

–Prepárate, te voy a destruir–habló Jigoku haciendo que la energía que recorría su cuerpo se empezará mover mucho más rápido tornándose un tono más fluorescente y se escuchara unas leves chispas siendo generadas por esa energía amarilla.

Sin nada más que decir Natsuki mandó su primer golpe hacia Lucas y al colisonar usando la velocidad ganada por su quirk junto a su fuerzo empezó un bombardeó de puñetazos y patadas que al parecer el chico no pudo esquivarlo o defenderse al tener una parte de sus extremidades superiores ya alto dañadas. Durante unos segundos siguieron así hasta que la chica ya no pudo más ya que al parecer su peculiaridad ya dejo de hacer efecto dejando que se extendiera una nube de suciedad por los alrededores, y mostrará cómo la energía amarilla había disminuido hasta el punto que parecía solo un pequeño manto destella te queda rodeaba el cuerpo de la azabache, estaba respirando aún más pesado que antes y se podía notar un poco de sudor en su frente que se secó con uno de sus brazos.

–La próxima vez, en serio te voy a matar–exclamó con tono enojado dándose media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida sin darse cuenta que como unas cuantas grietas se empezaron a mostrar en el techo de donde estaban.

–Por dios, porque todos piensan que es fácil decir esa palabra como si no fuera nada–ese comentario causó que Jigoku se detuviera y voltear sorprendida viendo cómo el polvo que había extendido por su ataque empezaba a despejarse–Maldicion, te pasaste un poco Jigoku–

Cuando la suciedad ya había desaparecido mostró como Eien se levantaba como si nada mostrando que tenía ambos brazos cubiertos por aquella armadura rojiza que había mostrado en el día anterior pero con una gran diferencia donde en su brazo derecho tenía un gran y enorme escudo que tenía una forma algo rectangular, era de un color bordo con las puntas de un tono más oscuro, un patrón en escarlata que iba hacia el centro tornándose cada vez más clara y dejando ver que en dicho centro había un agujero en forma de una gran boca que a pesar de no sobresalía del escudo parecía tener unos dientes en forma de colmillos y un adentro de ellos era completamente en negro simulando una gran garganata que no tenía fondo. Arriba de la boca había unos ojos negros con un parte de la pupila era de un color rojo vivo que parecía simular las llamas del infierno y a los cuatro extremos se podía ver unas piezas de metal que simulaban unas manos demoniacas tan grandes como las patas de un oso, que parecían agarrarse del escudo como si trataran de mantenerlo en su lugar.

–Pensé que te había roto los brazos–comentó la chica en patines mirando un tanto intrigada pero con aún furiosa el escudo que tenía el castaño en uno de sus brazos, con su mano derecha lo levanto como si no pesara nada para el y lo hizo desaparecer dejando un rastro de cenizas en el aire.

–Si lo hiciste, aunque…–movió ambas extremidades un par de veces al mismo tiempo que hacía sus manos un puño repitiendo varias veces y ganado varios ruidos que eran entre el sonido de los huesos rotos y el que generaba esa parte de la armadura–Ahora que estoy usando mi peculiaridad en este punto creo que sería mejor usarla, ¿no crees?–

De repente fuego apareció entre sus brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor y cuando se desvaneció dejo mostrar que esa parte del armamento era totalmente diferente que como tenía antes.

Las hombreras que eran de un tono bordo oscuro ahora tenian una forma algo extraña, cuatro picos salían de cada uno de los hombros pero en donde deberían estar la parte puntiaguda había un orificio que dejaba salir una pequeña línea de humo por ella, bajando la parte del brazo se tornó a un carmesí y en los codos había dos púas en una más grande que la otra, los ante brazos tenían unos protectores con varios agujeros en un patrón de diamante y al extremo de donde estaban las manos tenía dos picos que iban miraban hacia adelante. En la parte de la mano, en los nudillos tenía unas cuantas púas, sus dedos tenían un aspecto mucho más afilado que antes donde en cada parte de la articulación sobresalía un pequeño pero puntiaguda protuberancia, y en la palma había un agujero que cubría gran parte de la mano.

–Prepárate, esto se va a poner caliente–dicho esto la azabache se preparó al ver cómo se alabanzaba hacia ella pero se sorprendió al ver la velocidad que se había acercado y trató de lanzarle un derechazo en un ataque vertical hacia ella que esquivo con facilidad, sin embargo, lo que no espero fue como el piso en donde había estado estalló en una oleada de fuego y la empujo mucho más allá de donde esperaba llegar.

Moviendo su vista hacia Lucas no pudo verlo a ser obstaculizada por una gran llamarada que iba directamente hacia ella y por reflejo se movió hacia uno de los lados escapando del fuego que a escasos centímetros llegó a quemarla. Mientras iba patinado se encontró de cara con una patada dirigida hacia su cabeza que al no poder evitarlo trató de bloquearlo con uno de sus brazos y siendo mandada a volar hacia atrás y su espalda aterrizará duramente contra el suelo dejando escapar una queja de dolor de sus labios.

Tratatando de levantarse del suelo se quedo estática al ver cómo el castaño fijaba su mano izquierda que estaba con la parte de los dedos mirando hacia donde estaba el brazo derecho, coló su otra mano en su antebrazo justamente donde había un agujero y dando una exhalación de la nada todos los orificios que tenían esos brazos empezaron a brillar en un tono rojo anaranjado y expulsado una gran cantidad de humo negro de ellos. Por un instante los ojos del chico se tornaron en rojo, donde por culpa de la capucha lo que estaban viendo todo eso por la pantalla no pudieran darse cuanta del cambio, en el agujero que tenía en la palma izquierda empezó a brillar en un rojo intenso que empezó a asustar a la azabache.

– **Hellish Burst** –

–¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡El joven Eien gana!–gritó All Might desde los parlantes haciendo que ambos competidores se sorprendieran y el castaño al darse cuenta de que lo detuvieron gusto cuando estaba apunto de lanzar su ataque, él hizo.

–¡Fuck!–exclamó antes de dar un pequeño salto aún en la misma posición y quedar boca arriba hacia el techo, sin decir nada o avisar desde su mano izquierda salió un haz rojizo que fue directo hacia el techo atravesándolo hasta salir volando hacia el cielo sin dejar rastros de que hubiera pasado por ahí, sin embargo, por el agujero que salió se podía notar como todo los bordes y oaredes estaban al rojo vivo por el tremendo calor que tenía ese ataque.

Lucas tuvo un aterrizaje algo duro por el gran retroceso que causó su anterior moviemiento quedándose ahí durante unos segundos antes de dejar salir un suspiro para después levantarse–¡Sensei, avisa la próxima vez! ¡Casi cocino a Jigoku!–dijo con tono algo de fastidio hacia una de las cámaras y desde el otro lado lo único que pudo hacer el símbolo de paz fue preguntarse mentalmente que es lo que trato de decir con eso.

Natsuki dándose cuanta de lo que dijo se levantó de golpe y justo cuando quiso decir algo un ruido alarmó a ambos adolescentes, viendo hacia arriba vieron como el techo se empezó a agrietar y justamente un gran pedazo del techo cayó a unos centímetros de donde estaba el ojijade. Ambos se miraron antes de Eien gritara las siguientes palabras para luego correr hacia las escaleras de salida.

–¡Corre!–el techo de inmediato se empezó a desmoronarse y ambos tenían que esquivar cada obstáculo que los trataba de detener hacia la salida pero la chica no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo como una roca más grande que su cabeza iba justamente hacia ella y cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto pasaron unos momentos antes de sentir como un líquido desconocido caía sobre su cara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta tenerlos bien abiertos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta que esa parte del techo que iba golpearla fue interceptada por Lucas que haciando un rápido movimiento se posicionó cerca de donde estaba Jigoku y recibiendo el impacto del objeto por ella. Al parecer el peso de aquella roca era lo suficiente para causar que al chocar con Eien, fuera lo bastante pesada para causar una herida en la cabeza dejando salir mucha sangre de aquel lugar y pasará por su hijo derecho y al llegar a la barbilla caía al suelo en forma de gotas de un color carmesí.

–Si esto sigue así, no creo que lleguemos–dijo el castaño y sin previo aviso agarro a al azabache pasando uno de sus brazos por sus piernas y el otro por la espalda, al levantarla la tenía a un estilo nupcial y diciendo unas cuantas palabras demás corrió hacia la salida con el peso extra que tenía que llegar–Ni siquiera se te ocurra resistir o sino seremos aplastados por el techo–fue lo que se le escuchó decir antes de Natsuki pudiera pégale con una de sus manos y resentida, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver cómo pasaban cada piedra y parte del techo que obstaculizaba su camino hacia las escaleras.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a los últimos escalones, literalmente, todo lo que quedaba de esa parte de la estructura se desmoronó y empezó a caer hacia donde estaban, y lo icono que pudieron hacer fue maldecir mentalmente– _Maldi_ –Eien no pudo terminar su línea de pensamiento por sentir como todo su cuerpo se detuvo por un instante como el sonido de un corazón cruzo desde sus piernas hasta su cabeza retumbando como si un tambor estuviera siendo tocado a lado de sus oídos.

– _Justamente en un momento así, ¿en serio?_ –se preguntó mentalmente y sin previo aviso Natsuki pudo sentir como el calor de su alrededor aumento en un instante y antes de que se diera cuenta ambos ya estaban afuera de la estación de trenes subterráneos aún par de metros de la entrada de dicho lugar.

Lucas sin decir nada solita a la azabache haciendo que cayera de full hacia el asfalto y la chica le lanzara una mirada de enfado al castaño pero dejo de mirarle así al ver cómo también caía pero de espaldas contra el suelo y estuviera boca arriba hacia el cielo respirando pesadamente como si le estuviera faltando el oxígeno–Eien, ¿qué diablos fue eso?–le hizo una pregunto que solo fue respondida por un comentario algo sarcástico.

–Si, no fue nada Jigoku. Estoy perfectamente bien–a pesar de que su tono de voz tuviera sarcasmo no servía de mucho por las pausas que tuvo que hacer en las palabras para recuperar el aire para sus pulmones.

–Responde a mi pregunta–sentenció Natsuki ya levantada y sin quitar la vista del ojijade, nuestro protagonista lo único que hizo fue dar un suspiro para luego reincorporarse y se saco por fin la capucha dejando ver cómo ya gran parte de su lado derecho estaba cubierto por una mancha de sangre seca.

–¿Sabes qué pasa cuando el aire se calienta demasiado?–no respondió sino que hizo otra pregunta que causó que el ceño de la chica se marcara aún más y ni siquiera pudo contestar porque el chico siguió hablando–Cuando eso ocurre el aire caliente sube hacia el cielo y yo usando eso a mi favor hago que todo la fricción que tiene el aire en mi alrededor desaparezca por un momento dejándome alcanzar ciertas velocidades en un instante–termino de explicar para después empezar a caminar hacia algún lado.

Jigoku apenas se dio cuenta de eso hizo lo mismo aún tratando de procesar lo que dijo pero su línea de pensamiento desapareció al escucharle hablar–Oye, eso no es tan complicado es algo que te enseñan en la escuela cuando te explican del clima–dijo como si eso fuera demasiado obvio y haciendo enojar otra vez a su compañera.

–Eso ya lo sabia–movió su cabeza hacia un lado y antes de que se diese cuánta dejó escapar una maldicion–Mierda, mi casco estaba ahí adentro–puso su vista en la entrada colapsada del subterráneo.

Eien solo dio otro suspiro antes de que los ojos de Jigoku fueran tapados por un objeto que desconocía y al sacárselo de su cabeza se dio cuanta que era el casco que había dicho que fue aplastado por el techo de donde habían peleado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar como el castaño se caía al suelo con lo siguiente que se le escuchó preguntar.

–¿Podrías llevarme a la enfermería, Jigoku?–

* * *

–No puedo creer en el estado en que este, muchacho. Perdió más de un litro de sangre antes de desmayarse y tiene una herida en la cabeza algo grave, por suerte no tiene ningún daño en el cerebro–decía Recovery Girl viendo como nuestro protagonista estaba desmayado en una cama y con vendas enmal cabeza y brazos–Pero lo que más me sorprende es como tiene los brazos, están rotos desde los codos hasta las muñecas y los empeoró aún más cuando trato de usarlos junto a su peculiaridad. Tienes suerte de que aquí en esta escuela se puede tratar fácilmente este tipo de herida, jovencita–

Se giró hacia dónde estaba Natsuki, que también estaba en una cama pero tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo desde el momento en el que llegó, la anciana solo dio un suspiro antes de que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro arrugado.

–Puedes irte si quieres pequeña, ya llame al tutor de Eien no debería tardan en venir–comentó la heroína pero no pudo decir nada más al escuchar una voz algo cansado porvenir de su paciente.

–Gracias por eso pero no es necesario, sino es mucho con permiso tengo que irme a cambiar–se trató de levantar pero un objeto le dio en la cabeza haciendo que dejara escapar una queja de dolor junto una maldicion.

–Tu te quedas ahí, perdiste mucha sangre y tuve que usar mi quirk en ti, por lo que sería mejor que alguien te venga a buscar para que mañana por lo menos puedas venir–dijo Recovery Girl antes de empezar a empujar a la azabache hacia la puerta con un poco de brusquedad–Ya te tienes que ir se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que el chico descanse un poco antes de que se vaya. Y tú muchacho, duerme un poco te hará bien–fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería llevándose a Jigoku y dejando solo al ojijade en la habitación.

Se removió un poco antes de sacar con algo de dificultad, por culpa de las vendas, su celular y ver cómo tenía un mensaje de alguien–Parece que Ikomura-san va a venir con Natalie… bueno, solo por esta ves le haré caso a esa vieja y dormiré un poco–trato de ponerse en una posición cómoda sin que sus brazos vendados le estorben y cerrando los ojos solo pudo pensar que.

– _Que idiota fui, si hubiera prestado atención a los alrededores estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido salir de ahí sin que alguien resultará herido… la próxima vez tendré más cuidado_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el noveno capítulo de Red Eyes, espero que les haya gustado la pelea y no se olviden de comentar. No importa si son malos o buenos, las críticas constructivas son aceptadas de cualquier forma. Hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Gracias por ese comentario, si te soy sincero eso se me ocurrió en el momento y también que lo tuve pensado demasiado, además esa pregunta que me hiciste sobre el latido de un corazón puede ser un poco explicado en este capitulo y espero que te guste, nos leemos luego.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 10**

* * *

–Recuerda la próxima vez ten más cuidado para que no tenga que vete otra vez por aquí, ¿entendido?–le reprendió Recogery Girl a Lucas, ambos estaban nuevamente enmla enfermería pero con la diferencia que era el día siguiente en donde tuvo aquel ensayo de batalla, el castaño solo dio un leve comentario ignorando la mirada de la señora y saliendo ya sin ninguna venda en la cabeza o en los brazos.

–Si si si, nos vemos en otro momento Recovery Girl–se despido sin más que decir empezó su recorrido hacia su aula pero no espero toparse con cierta persona.

–Jigoku, ¿qué haces aquí?–preguntó algo sorprendido al ver cómo la susodicha le estaba esperando apoyada contra una pared y al escuchar su nombre por parte del ojijade no pudo evitar dar un salto antes de voltearse a la dirección opuesta con un bufido.

–Nada de que te interese, Eien–fue lo que le dijo y sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más empezaron a caminar a la par tardando varios minutos en estar a varios metros de donde estaba la puerta de clase.

Sin que se diese cuenta la azabache nuestro protagonista se había detenido cerca de una de las paredes y se apoyo con su mano en ella, de la nada empezó a sentir y escuchar el latir de un corazón por todo su cuerpo causándole que se agarrara la cabeza con la otra mano y que su respiración se volviera errática en instantes. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos de nuevo pero los ignoro por el retumbar que causaba ese ruido a sus oídos y a su cuerpo, mientras ocurría eso Natsuki había entrado al aula sin prestarle atención que el chico que estaba atrás suyo no la estaba siguiendo desde hacía unos segundos y se sentó en su asiento. Al momento de sentarse se dio cuenta que Lucas no había entrado pero solo levanto una ceja algo intrigsampro eso y se encogió de hombros antes de volver sus pensamientos con la siguientes palabras en su cabeza.

– _Idiota_ –

Volviendo con el castaño vemos como aún seguía en la misma posición pero se podía notar como un sudor empezaba a generarse en su frente pasando por su cara hasta caer por su barbilla, tratando de hacer respiraciones profundas tardó unos minutos antes de que el latido del corazón se detuviera y al ponerse recto vio hacia ambos lados del pasillo tratando de ver si alguien vio lo que le ocurría. Al no ver que había nadie se secó el sudor de la frente y solo pudo lanzar una maldicion en voz baja.

– _Maldicion, es la segunda vez en esta semana. Si esto sigue así perderé el control y estoy seguro que la clase me preguntara por qué me pasa esto_ –dio un suspiro cansado para empezar a arreglarse las arrugas que se generaron en su uniforme en lo que le ocurrió momento antes– _Tengo que buscar una forma para saciar esta cosa o sino estoy seguro que causare problemas… creo que tendré que hablarle a Ikomura-san de esto, eso no va a ser bueno para mi salud mental_ –

Luego de arreglarse camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero lo pudo disimular, como varias personas se acercaban de golpe hacia él y pudo divisar entre ellos una mata de pelo de color verde.

–¡Oh, amigo no puedo creerlo! ¡Lo que hiciste fue increíble!–

–¡Eres muy rápido y ese ataque! ¡Fue asombroso!–

–¡¿Qué clase de quirk tienes?! ¡Es muy poderoso!–

Eso y más vino de algunos de los alumnos que el castaño pudo ver que el primer comentario vino de aquel pelirrojo llamado Kirishima pero no pudo ver las de los demás y tratando de ver una salida se topó con los ojos verdes de Midoriya que lo estaba viendo algo nervioso.

–A ver dejen un momento a Eien-kun–Iida apareció empujó a los que lo estaban obstruyendo antes de mirarlo fijamente con cara seria–Eien-kun, no puedo creer lo que hiciste en el ensayo, lo que hiciste no fue digno de un héroe y ade–fue interrumpido rápidamente por el ojijade.

–Que yo recuerde estaba siendo el papel de un villano y al igual que tú yo tomé mi papel enserio, _pero no tanto como tú_ –eso último lo pensó sientindo como una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca, teniendo una oportunidad paso entre sus compañeros y llego a su asiento colocando sus cosas a un lado y al terminar vio como Midoriya estaba parado cerca suyo.

Levantó una ceja con intriga al ver cómo se removía con algo de inquietud en sus características y viéndolo un poco bien vio como entre sus manos tenía una libreta algo malgastada y chasmucada con varias palabras que apenas pudo entender lo que decía.

–Eemm Eien-san, ¿puedo ha-hacerle unas preg-preguntas sobre algo?–pudo decir moviendo un poco el cuaderno que pudo identificae que era para algún tipo de información de héroes.

–Claro, pero que no sean muchas–se sentó en su silla y le hizo una seña para que también lo haga, agarro una de las que había libre en un escritorio cercano y puso el objeto de papel en la mesa de nuestro protagonista abriéndola en una hoja que tenía varias palabras unos dibujos de mala calidad pero se le notaba el esfuerzo en ellos que parecían simular la espada que podía hacer aparecer Lucas y uno guanteles que podía manifestar.

–Es sobre tu peculiaridad, pude ver qué eres capaz de crear una espada y escudo, al igual que unas cuantas partes de una armadura. Pero lo que no entiendo es sobre cómo eres capaz de generar fuego y ondas de calor por ellas, no solo eso sino que también es interesante las formas que tienen esas cosas como sino fueran de la epoca que eran y…–el peliverde empezó a murmurar de una forma algo extraña que confundió al ojijade que lo miró extrañado por un momento antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con un lápiz que saco de alguna parte, el pecoso sé sobre salto por la acción y miro hacia dónde estaba Lucas que lo estaba viendo con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña y dismulasa sonrisa aparecía en su cara por un instante al mismo tiempo que movía el útil de escuela con una de sus manos.

–Escucha Midoriya, primero no te voy a decir todo obviamente–agarro el cuaderno antes de mover hacia otra página pero esta vez en blanco y puso el lápiz en el papel antes de empezar a escribir algo–El nombre de mi quirk es Fiery Knight, soy capaz de generar una armadura medieval completa que es capaz de generar unas altas temperaturas y con ello me permite hacer varias cosas como por ejemplo, generar ondas de calor, corrientes de fuego y entre otras. ¿Viste que en el ensayo de ayer use dos diferentes formas en la parte de mis brazos?–le preguntó girando por un momento hacia dónde estaba Izuku que le dio un asentimiento como respuesta–Pues veras… aunque no lo creas no he usado mi poder desde que tenía cerca de cinco o seis años de edad y por eso no he usado toda la armadura como puede ver–

–¿Eh? ¿En serio no has usado tu peculiaridad desde los seis años, amigo?–una voz dijo haciendo que Eien se volteara hacia ella y vio como los que les había hecho unas preguntas y otros se le acercaron al escuchar la explicación del castaño.

Frunció el ceño por un momento antes de dejar soltar un suspiro y hablo nuevamente–Si, fue por una razón que no quiero mencionar y no traten ni de preguntar, ¿entendido?–eso último hizo cerrar varias bocas que se abrieron al tratar de hacer una pregunta–Como vieron el el examen de apreciación de quirk de Aizawa-sensei, la parte del brazo que use la llamo **Limit Form**. Esa forma aunque es la mejor que me permite manipular el poder que tengo, hace que sea menos potente de lo que tenía que ser y la otra que use ayer la llamó **Break Form** , es lo contrario a la anterior. Tiene cerca de mi máximo poder pero como vieron el inconveniente es que es más difícil de usar si tengo que tener cuidado con los alrededores. Aunque quisiera mostrársela ahora prefiero no hacerlo por costumbre de no usarla en publico–sentenció dejando de escribir y dándose cuanta que dibujo unos cuantos bocetos en el cuaderno algo específicos y con varias explicaciones en ellos.

–Ya veo, pero lo que hiciste ayer en la clase de All Might-sensei no era como sino hubieras usado tu padre en años, Eien-san–habló esta vez Yaoyorazu que dijo de forma pensativa teniendo una mano en su mentón.

El ojijade dio una mirada hacia el asiento atrás suyo donde estaba Jigoku que estaba prestando atención y se dio cuanta que la miro por un instante antes de rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza con cierta incomodidad–Eso sería porque… aunque no he usado mi quirk desde los seis no significa que no estudie algo sobre el calor y sus factores, fue hace unos años pero ayer lo que hice fue más una pequeña prueba de una cuántas teorías que tenía desde hace tiempo por lo que la mayoría de las cosas que hice mientras al usaban eran cosas que quería probar en el momento y al parecer funcionaron hasta cierto punto–

Un fuerte sonido causó que todos miraran hacia dónde estaba Natsuki que se levantó y dio un fuerte golpe a su mesa y muchos tuvieron un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al ver cómo los ojos de la azabache decían una muerte segura su se metían en su camino y dicha mirada era dirigida hacia nuestro protagonista.

–Eien, ¿acabas de decir que nuestra pelea fue para ti una especie de juego para que pruebes algunos trucos contra mi?–lo que dijo fue una pregunta pero su tono y el aura negra que empezó a rodearle fue más que no tenía que ni responder antes de la chica avanzará lentamente hacia el asiento de adelante y levantara una de sus manos que iba directo a la cabeza del castaño.

–Más o menos es eso pero aunque quisiera negarle, ser capaz de obligarme usar mi **Daemon Armor-Plating** no es algo que muchos de aquí sean capaces de hacer–eso detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Jigoku que al igual que muchos de los que estaba ahí que se voltearon hacia Lucas que solo le dio una mirada de aburrimiento que contrarrestó el tono qué uso cuando dijo esas palabras.

Sin que nadie podía decir algo más la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo presente la presencia de Aizawa qué al entrar hizo que todos volvieran a sus lugares, cuando llegó a su escritorio puso una pila de papeles para después empezar a hablar.

–Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de batalla de ayer. Como verán, me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluaciónes–eso alarmo a más de uno en la clase y el profesor puso sus ojos en Bakugou–Bakugou. Deja de actuar como un niño de siete años de edad, estás desperdiciando tu propio talento–

–…Lo se–fue lo único que hizo antes de mirar a bajo y Midoriya que se sentaba de tras del chico explosivo se sobre salto al ver que ahora se dirigía la palabra hacia el.

–Y tú. ¿Planeas siempre destrozarte tu brazo, Midoriya? Tienes suerte de que te hayan detenido antes de que lo pudieras hacer–con cadapapabras que decía el peliverde se ponía cada vez más nervioso–Si insistes en que "No puedo ajustar mi quirk, así que no tengo opción", no llegarás muy lejos. Lo he dicho antes, no me hagas decirlo una vez más… una vez que hayas superado ese obstáculo, serás mucho más flexible, así que necesito que entrenes, Midoriya–

–¡Si, señor!–respondió el pecoso y Eraserhead ahora se giró hacia donde estaba el castaño al igual que Natsuki.

–Ustedes dos, no vuelvan hacer eso otra vez, apenas pudieron salir antes de que el techo de ese lugar los aplastara y Eien–el nombrado solo se le quedo mirando–La próxima vez, no te metas en un ensayo o sino tendré que ponerte un castigo, lo que hiciste no fue malo pero no significa que la próxima no salgas herido y también trata de no experimentar en el entrenamiento o herirías a los que te rodean si algo mal–

–Entendido–fue lo único que dejó escapar de su boca antes que Aizawa se pusiera algo serio.

–Bueno, ahora sigamos con las cosas del salón… lamento tener que decirles esto pero…–los adolescentes se empezaron a poner nerviosos al ver qué tal vez tendrían una prueba sorpresa–Necesitanos elegir a un presidente de la clase–

–¡Finalmente, algo parecido a una escuela!–muchos gritaron eso pero de la nada muchos empezaron a levantarse con la mano hacia arriba diciendo a gritos que lo eligieran para el puesto, gran parte de los alumnos lo hicieron pero Lucas solo se les quedo mirando antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver cómo Jigoku también lo hacía pero antes de que pudiera decir algo un grito sorprendió a todos en la habitación.

–¡SILENCIO!–Iida por aquel grito llamó la atención de todos en el aula–¡Ustedes no estan pensado bien, eso es una tarea que debe tomarse con responderdonde tienes que sorportar el peso de los demás sobre ti! ¡Solo porque les gustaría hacerlo, no significa que puedan tomar el papel de ser el delegado de la clase! ¡Es un oficio sagrado que requiere el mayor reconocimiento de aquellos a tu alrededor…! ¡Por eso, el único y verdadero líder saldrá a la luz en una elección democrática reflejada por la voluntad de la gente! ¡Por lo cual… esto deberá decidirse por votación!–alguien dijo algo que era muy noble de parte del chico de los anteojos y los que estaba cerca de la mesa de Iida le empezaron a decir que entre ellos no había la suficiente confianza y que seguro se iban a votar por ellos mismos.

–¡Y es precisamente por eso que la persona que consiga múltiples votos será la persona más apropiada para el cargo! ¿Está bien, sensei?–preguntó Tenya al adulto responsable que ahora se empezaba a comodarse en su bolsa de dormir contra una pared diciéndole que no le importa mientras sea antes de la fecha límite.

Luego de que hicieran la votación y se contarán los puntos, la persona con más puntos a su favor era.

–¡¿Tengo tres votos?!–exclamó completamente sorprendido Midoriya al ver que fue el el que ganó la votación y mientras que el pecoso temblaba otros estaban teniendo una reacción diferente.

–Un solo voto… ¡ya veo cómo es! ¡Claro, desde que insistí en la santidad del puesto…!–se le escuchó decir a Iida que estaba en el piso y otros dos le decían sobre porque no había votado por sí mismo y quien fue el que votó por el.

–Entonces, el presidente será Midoriya y la vicepresidenta es Yaoyorozu–comentó Aizawa antes de empezar las clases y ambos delegados se volvieran su lugar.

Lucas que había estado cayado la mayor parte del tiempo cuando ocurrió la votación solo dejó escapar un suspiro qué pasó desapercibido por todos que le rodeaba y solo pudo pensar un poco en algo.

– _Cero votos… bueno, por suerte le di el mío a Iida para que no se quejara mucho_ –

* * *

 **Hora del Almuerzo.**

–Me hicieron presidente de la clase tan de repente, no estoy seguro de sí podré hacerlo…–dijo Midoriya algo angustiado con su comida al frente y teniendo a Iida y Uraraka en la misma mesa.

–¡Claro que lo harás!/Estarás bien–dijeron Uraraka y Iida al mismo tiempo pero dejaron de comer por un momento al escuchar cómo alguien pasaba a lado del pecoso comentando unas cuantas palabras.

–No es para tanto Midoriya, si algo no te sale bien puedes pedirle ayuda a la vicepresidenta–se le escuchó decir a Lucas que se detuvo por un momento y los tres compañeros de clase pudieron ver qué tenía en una de sus manos otro sándwich igual al anterior que se compro la última vez.

–Eh, pero Eien-san–trató de hablar pero el chico con el quirk de motor le interrumpió.

–Tranquilo, tienes el valor y el buen juicio que se necesita, Midoriya. Vote por ti porque sabía que podrías manejarnos–eso hizo que el peliverde gritara mentalmente en su cabeza que el de los anteojos había votado por el.

–Pero, ¿no querías ser él delegado de la clase, Iida?–pasó un pensamiento en Izuku al ver cómo la chica infinito era demasiado directa.

–Como dije, la mera voluntad no es nada contra la idoneidad. Lo único que hice fue seguir mi propio juicio–le respondio el anterior nombrado antes de tomará un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

–Y eso es porque vote por ti–

Los tres se giraron hacia el ojijade que aún seguía parado cerca de la mesa antes de pedir permiso al pecoso para poder sentarse en su lugar y al sentarse siguió hablando–Puedes que tengas razón sobre el juicio de Midoriya, si tuviera que decir quién es mejor en ese papel serias tú o Yaoyorazu–

–Eres muy amable Eien-kun, pero sigo pensando que Midoriya sería mejor presidente de clases que yo–dicho esto Aida trató de volver a su comida pero fue interrumpido por el peliverde.

–¡Eres tan correcto, Iida!–eso sorprendió un poco al nombrado pero la atención paso hacia Uraraka al ver que quería decir algo.

–¡Si Deku tiene razón, tú siempre estás yendo con el honor y esas cosas! Tal vez me esté equivocando, pero… ¿acaso vienes de una familia de clase alta?–Izuku dijo lo ultimo muy sorprendido por la pregunta.

–La verdad no me gusta cuando llamó mucho la atención–la castaña y el pecoso miraron expectante a Iida–Pero si debo hablar de eso… si, vengo de una familia que ha sido héroe por generaciones. Actualmente soy el segundo hijo–causó unas cuantas reacciones entre los dos compañeros de clases pero Lucas solo se cayó mientras comía y veía como transcurría la conversación.

–¿Conocen al héroe "Ingenium"?–preguntó Tenya y siendo respondido al instante.

–Ha claro, ese héroe popular que sigue totalmente las reglas y guía a las personas… creo que me encontrado mientras hacía uno de sus trabajos cerca de Hosu, ¿eso creo? No me acuerdo mucho de eso–sin que se diese cuenta comenta esas palabras que se le escapara de su boca que tenía a unos milímetros su alimento que tenía un par de mordidas en el.

–Si, tienes razón Eien-kun y estoy aspirando a sur un héroe como el algún día. Por eso, creo que es muy pronto para mí estar en una posición de liderazgo. Por ahora, Midoriya es el mejor hombre ¡y elegirlo como presidente es la elección correcta para mí!–termino antes de empezar una conversación con Uraraka y viendo a nuestro protagonista podemos qué emepzaba recordar algo pero una fuerte alarma interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y alarmando a todos en el comedor de la academia.

–¡¿La sirena?!–preguntó al aire Izuku sorprendido antes de escuchar una voz.

–EL NIVEL 3 DE SEGURIDAD HA SIDO VIOLADO. ESTUDIANTS, POR FAVOR, EVACÚEN RÁPIDAMENTE–todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos e ir hacia la salida.

–¡¿Qie es el nivel 3 de seguridad?!–habló Iida viendo a un alumno de una clase superior y diciéndole que significa que alguien se infiltró en la escuela y que no ha ocurrido desde hace tres años, y le dijo que le siguieran rápido.

Empezaron a tratar de salir pero se vieron imposible de hacerlo a ser interceptado por una gran cantidad de estudiantes y empezando a generar un caos por la puerta de salida del comedor. Eien que no se había levantado de su asiento siguió comiendo su sándwich como si no estuviese comiendo nada y al terminar de comer su comida pudo escuchar la voz de Tenya gritar entre la multitud.

–TODOS CÁLMENSE… ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡SOLO ES LA PRENSA! ¡NO HAY NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE! ¡TODO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTAN EN YUUEI! ¡COMPORTÉMONOS COMO ESTUDIANTES QUE SOMOS DE LA MEJOR ACADEMIA!–

Pudo ver cómo todos empezaban a esparcirse y se iban a los asientos qué tenían antes y el ojijade vio como los tres qué estaban sentado a lado suyo vivieron a su lugares y lo vieron algo extrañado al ver que había terminado su alimento. Luego de eso, la clase 1-A volvía su aula y cuando Aizawa dijo que el presidente de la clase tenía que decir algo, Midoriya dijo que quería dejar el puesto a Iida momentos después qué varios de los chicos le dieron la razón de lo que hizo en el caos que había ocurrido en el comedor acepto el puesto con una reverencia.

– _Bueno, Natalie le va a gustar esto cuando se lo cuente… creo_ –

* * *

 **En otro lugar.**

–Kurogiri, ábreme un portal ya termine el trabajo que me encargaron–una voz desconocida hablo en un telefono móvil, parecía estar en una clase de depósito y la única luz que tenía era la del dispositivo en su mano.

–Entiendo, ya lo estoy haciendo–enfrente del dueño de la voz desconocida apareció lo que parecía ser una nube negra que tenía forma de vórtice y antes de que pasara por el portal pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido atrás suyo.

–N-no te mue-muevas, maldito–un hombre completamente manchado de sangre estaba apuntado al desconocido con una pistola y con el dedo en el gatillo.

Sin previo aviso algo se movió tan rápido que solo se pudo notar que era de un color plateado y justo después de que desapareciera el hombre herido cayó completamente lleno al suelo pero lo que más se notó fue como una gran cantidad de sangre fluía fuera del cuello al no tener su cabeza, la cual estaba a un par de metros de su cuerpo y aún seguía girando hasta que se detuvo a los pies de su asesino que solo puso su zapato encima de ellas y diciendo las siguientes palabras dio un suspiro de disgusto antes de irse por el portal desapreciando con el.

–Que desperdició–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el décimo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y tengo que avisarle qué tal vez tarde algo en terminar y subir el siguiente capítulo por qué empiezo los estudios nuevamente luego de tener las vacaciones y por operarme los ojos al principio del año estoy muy atrasado con las materias y tengo que subirlas para no llegármelas a diciembre o febrero, nos leemos luego. Bye Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 11**

* * *

–Sobre las habilidades fundamentales de heroísmo que estudiaremos hoy…–Aizawa empezo a hablar haciendo que sus estudiantes le prestaran atención–Se ha decidido que van a ser supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres conformados por mi, All Might y otra persona–

– _Por tres personas? Debe ser un ensayo especial_ –pensó Lucas antes de darse cuanta que un chico llamado Hanta Sero le hizo una pregunta al maestro sobre lo que iba a hacer.

–Ser el héroe que todos necesitan, así se trate de una inundación o de cualquier otro tipo de desastre. ¡Es el ensayo de rescate!–decía la mismo tiempo que enseñaba una tarjeta con las palabras "Rescue" en ella, obteniendo diferentes tipos de reacciones pero la mayoría positivas.

–No se adelanten–dijo Eraserhead parando la charla que se estaba formando–Como estaba diciendo, está vez, es totalmente decisión de cada una de ustedes de si usar o no su traje. Algunos de sus trajes probablemente no se adapten a las tareas en cuestión después de todo–presionó un botón haciando que de las paredes las placas dónde estabas los trajes aparecieran–El área de entrenamiento esta bastante lejos por lo que tendremos que ir en autobús. Eso es todo, vayan a prepararse–

Todos empezaron a ir a buscar su maleta con su correspondiente vestimenta y mientras iba algunos estaba hablando de lo que supuestamente iban a hacer, pero uno de ellos estaba un poco alejados de los demás en sus propios pensamientos.

– _Rescate… creo que tendré que tener cuidado con usar mi espada en este caso_ –pensó Lucas antes de prestar atención a su camino y ver que ya llegaron a los vestidores. Mientras se estaba desvistiendo una voz lo interrumpió y vio como varios de sus compañeros masculinos lo estaba viendo fijamente.

–¡¿Amigo, de donde obtuviste esa cicatriz?!–dijo un rubio de nombre Kaminari señalando la espalda de Eien y todos lo que le estaba viendo pudieron ver cómo tenía en la parte baja de su espalda una viuda y grande quemadura ahí que parecía estad deformada por el pasar de los años.

–Mhn?–el ojijade por un momento se quedo callado antes de encogerse de hombros y responderle–Nada, es de un viejo incidente que tuve hace años–al terminar volvió su atención su ropa y al igual que los otros pero algo dudosos de hacerlo y durante el tiempo que tardaron en cambiarse muchos solo podían ver la espalda de nuestro protagonista con gran curiosidad y dolor al imaginarse cómo debió tener esa quemadura.

Después de vestirse todos ya se encontraban esperando para subirse al vehículo y el castaño estaba un poco alejado del grupo hablando por su celular.

–Tranquila Natalie, tendré cuidado de no salir herido otra vez… si es una promesa, nos vemos más tarde. Adiós–corto la llamada luego de despedirse y al guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su traje se encontró que cierta persona había escuchado su conversación.

–¿Quién es Natalie?–preguntó Jigoku mirándolo intrigada por cómo alguien como Lucas hablaba por un celular a una chica.

–No es de tu incumbencia–fuenlo único que le dijo antes de caminar hacia donde estaba sus compañeros y escuchar decir al presidente de la clase.

–¡Escuchen, para conseguir que todos se sienten sin problemas, se formaran en dos filas de acuerdo al número de su asiento en el aula!–

* * *

 **Momentos después.**

–¡Así que después de todo era este tipo de bus…!–Iida se reprendió a sí mismo al ver que el autobús no era uno escolar sino uno público y si vemos podemos ver cómo en los últimos asientos se encontraban Eien y Natsuki sentados juntos y en sus propios mundos pero volvieron a la realidad al escuchar a alguien hablar.

–Midoriya, yo siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que esté en mi mente–habló una chica con cierta pariencia de rana conocida como Asui Tsuyu.

–¡¿Ah?! ¿Hola? ¡Asui!–eso es lo único que pudo decir el pecoso antes de ser interrumpido otra vez por la chica.

–Llámame Tsuyu–lo dijo sin inmutarse antes de decir–Tu quirk me recuerda al de All Might–Izuku trató de decir algo pero al no lograrlo alguien más hablo.

–Espera un momento Asui, ¡All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su peculiaridad! ¡Es ahí donde se termina la semejanza entre ellos!–se le escuchó decir a Kirishima que siguió hablando aún bajo las atentas miradas de la mayoría–¡Aunque estoy algo celoso de ese sencillo quirk de tipo potenciador! ¡Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con uno, y también es muy llamativo!–alzó uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que usaba su quirk, endurenciendolo hasta el punto en donde sus dedos se hicieron afilados–Mi poder de "Endurecimiento" no es malo para golpear, pero odio que no sea nada llamativo–

–Bueno, ¡yo pienso que es un quirk asombroso! ¡Es un quirk que definitivamente sería de mucha utilidad para un profesional!–comentó Midoriya y en uno de los asiento cercanos Aoyomo dijo algo relacionado con eso y su poder pero siendo contrarrestado con un argumento sobre qué le causaba dolor de estómago en el momento haciéndole que se ponga desanimado.

–¡Si hablamos de una peculiaridad llamativa y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki, Bakugou y a Eien!–dijo el pelirrojo y se pudo escuchar de parte del chico explosivo un "Tch", y de parte de el ultimo nombrado solo levanto una ceja por lo dicho.

–Bakugou simpre está enojado, por lo que no será muy popular–las palabra de Asui hizo que el rubio se levantara y gritara.

–¡Oye perra! ¡Yo también seré popular!–

–¿Ven?–le señaló Tsuyu antes de que Kaminari comentara algo.

–Bakugou, hace poco que comenzamos a socializar y ya somos totalmente conscientes de tu personalidad, olorosa como el excremento que puedes conseguir en una alcantarilla.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué clase de porqueria de vocabulario es ese? ¡Te voy a matar!–gritó Katsuki cada vez ama furioso y se pudo notar a Midoriya temblar en su lugar por alguna razón que Lucas pudo suponer en su cabeza.

– _Debe ser porque se le están burlando_ –pudo escuchar de parte de Yaoyorozu algo sobre que era muy vulgar y de Uraraka que estaba a lado de ella de que le hacían reír.

–Maldicion, no pueden no hacer tanto ruido–se dijo para sí misma Jigoku que pudo ser escuchado por el castaño a lado suyo pero todos los adolescentes volvieron su atención al frente al escuchar hablar a su profesor.

–Ya casi llegamos, siéntense bien…–

–¡Si, señor!–

– _¿Are we in Disney World?_ –pensó Lucas al ver las intalaciones en la que estabas pero uno del grupo grito lo que la mayoría pensaba en ese momento.

–¡Increíble! ¡¿Esto es U.S.J o que?!–todos voltearon hacia una voz que empezó a hablar mientras subía las escaleras del lugar.

–Inundaciones, deslizamientos de tierra, incendios, etc, etc. Esta es un área práctica de entrenamiento que he creado. Para que simule todo tipos de desastres y accidentes, y su nombre es…–el que estaba diciendo todo eso vestía un extraño traje de astronauta y tomo una pasta dramática para luego decir–¡Ultimate Space for Jams!–

– _¡¿En serio lo llamó así?!_ –se preguntó mentalmente nuestro protagonista antes de ver cómo Midoriya se empezaba a poner entusiasta.

–¡Es el héroe del espacio, No.13! ¡Es un héroe increíble que trabaja fenomenalmente ayudando en desastres naturales!–el peliverde decía haciéndole la presentación al susodicho y se pudo escuchar a Uraraka que estaba a lado del pecoso decir que era su héroe favorito.

Aizawa se acercó a Trece y empezó a susurrarse entre sí y Eien trató de ver que estaban haciendo y lo único que pudo ver era como el del traje de astronauta levantaba tres dedos– _¿Acaso serán Tres horas?... nah, no es de incumbencia_ –restándole importación el ojijade le presto atención a lo que estaba diciendo el héroe del espacio.

–Antes de empezar, me gustaría decir una cosa, o dos, o tres o cuatro…–eso causó una pequeña oleada de pensamientos negativos de parte de la clase–Estoy seguro que todos saben, pero, mi quirk se llama **"Black Hole"**. No importa que material quede atrapado en el, este se convertirá en polvo–Midoriya comentó algo que Trece usaba su peculiaridad para remover escombros y salvar personas heridas en los desastres naturales.

–Cierto pero…–el aire alrededor del héroe se puso más denso mientras hablaba y los estudiantes solo escucharon atentamente–Sin embargo, también es un poder que puede fácilmente ser utilizado para matar personas. Y de esa misma forma, no es diferente al quirk de cualquiera de ustedes–por un momento Eien pudo sentir la mirada del mayor clavado en él y viéndolo también fijamente vio como volvía a lo que decía–Naturalmente, en esta sociedad de superhumanos, los quirks están estrictamente regulados, y se tiene que cumplir ciertos requerimientos para su uso legal. Podríamos decir que a simple vista que ese es el maquillaje de este mundo. Dicho eso, por favor no olviden que cada uno posee una peculiaridad que puede causar daños, un paso en falso es todo lo que se necesita para matar a alguien accidentalmente–

Señaló ligeramente con una de sus manos a donde estaba Eraserhead–Durante el examen de apreciación de quirk del Sr. Aizawa, aprendieron el verdadero potencial de sus poderes y durante el ensayo de batalla de All Might, creo que aprendieron el verdadero sentido del peligro usando su poder en contra de otros. ¡Esta lección servirán como un nuevo punto de inicio! ¡Vamos a estudiar el cómo usar nuestras peculiaridades por el bien de la humanidad! ¡Sus quirks no existen para hacer daño a otros! ¡Por eso espero que por favor dejen este ejercicio ya habiendo comprendido que sus poderes sirven para ayudar a la gente!–dio una pequeña reverencia con las siguientes palabras–¡Eso es todo! ¡Tiene mi gratitud por escucharme tan atenta y pacíficamente!–

Gran parte de los estudiantes empezaron a aplaudir al héroe del espacio y otros, en este caso Iida, empezaron a gritar ánimos hacia Trece. Eien ignoró como Aizawa empezó a decir algo, sintió como algo se hacía presente a las espaldas de ambos profesores y viendo hacia allá vio como una pequeña cantidad de humo negro aparecía enfrente de la fuente que había ahí, la cual dejó de funcionar al igual que las luces que había en el edificio, y empezó a expandirse hasta ser mucho más grande que antes y de esa cosa emergió una mano. El propietario de dicha mano salió dejando ver que era un hombre con gran parte de su cuerpo siendo cubrió por varias manos y una de esas era usada como su máscara que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos rojos que miraban hacia donde estaba ellos.

–¡Todos, júntense en un solo lugar y no se muevan!–de la nada Aizawa gritó alarmando a todos que lo miraron sorprendido antes de seguir diciendo–¡Trece! ¡Protege a los estudiantes!–

–¿Qué es eso?–preguntó Kirishima acercándose un poco a las escaleras mirando hacia dónde empezaba a salir de esa cosa negra una gran cantidad de personas con ropa algo peculiar–¿Esto es como el patrón de entrenamiento en el examen de entrada?–

–¡No se muevan! Ellos son…–el profesor se puso sus gafas amarillas en sus ojos–¡VILLANOS!–

Lucas vio hacia donde estaban los villanos y tratando de escuchar que decían pudo escuchar una conversación y noto como esa niebla negra era también una persona.

–… Eraserhead y No.13… de acuerdo al currículum de maestros que conseguimos ayer se supone que el Sr. All Might estaría aquí, y sin embargo…–Aizawa comentó algo sobre el incidente de ayer con los reporteros pero volvió su atención para escuchar la voz del tipo e las manos.

–Donde está el… pasamos por muchos problemas y trajimos a muchos de nosotros aquí. No puedes estar diciéndome, que All Might… el símbolo de paz… no esta aquí…–el castaño empezo a sentir como una malicia venía de ese tipo y apenas pudo pensar que estaban en problemas antes de escuchar como alguien interrumpía al de las manos dejándose notar su presencia

–Tranquilo Shigaraki Tomura, mira hacia allá no ves qué hay estudiantes de esta escuela, tal vez si…–la fuente de esa voz era de un hombre de alrededor de los viente, tenía el pelo plateado con un tono más oscuro en sus puntos, tenía unos ojos que eran de un color gris metálico y su vestimenta parecía consistir en la mayoría en un traje negro, no llevaba corbata, llevaba un cinturón negro que parecía sostener una gran cantidad de frascos con un líquido plateado en ellos. No llevaba guantes dejando ver cómo desde sus dedos salían ese mismo líquido que se movía hacia un gran frasco metálico pesado en su espalda que mantenía en su lugar como si no lo tuviera ahí y pasó esos ojos suyos hasta quedar mirando los verde jade de Lucas y una sonrisa de curiosidad y locura empezó a aparecer en sus características al escuchar al villano de las manos decir.

–Tienes razón Chishi Hiroaki, tal vez si matamos a algunos de ellos el héroe número uno puede que aparezca–

Nuestro protagonista lo único que pudo pensar fueron las siguientes palabras con cierta desilusión y sorpresa.

– _Mierda, creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el onceavo capítulo de esta historia, les eres sincero, estoy algo mal de que no me hayan dejando comentarios pero que más da… así que espero que les guste este capítulo y en el siguiente ya empezara la acción, deséenme suerte será algo difícil. Nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Espero que te guste el capítulo y que haya la suficiente sangre que querías en este capítulo, lo siento si no hice todo de golpe pero quiero decidir esta parte de la historia en dos capitulos por lo menos, nos leemos después.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: yo ya te respondí tu comentario en un PM por lo que si no lo leíste pasa por tu cuenta de Fanfiction y léela, espero que me respondas. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 12**

* * *

–¡¿V-Villanos?! ¡Salgamos de aquí!–alguien gritó en el grupo pero otra voz dijo algo al mismo nivel que el anterior–¡Quien siquiera pensaría que los villanos serían capaces de entrar caminando en la base de los héroes…!–

–¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué hay de las alarmas anti-intrusos?!–preguntó Yaoyorozu al héroe del espacio.

–¡Por supuesto que tenemos, pero…!–le respondió Trece pero se detuvo al tratar de terminar de decir lo que trababa de decir.

–¿Acaso este es el único campus en el que se han infiltrado, o acaso también están atacando todos los demás? De todos modos, si los sensores no responder eso solo significa que uno de ellos tiene un quirk para anularlos–esta vez hablo Todoroki viendo hacia la gran cantidad de malos.

–Puede ser, en esta clase de espacioaisldos lejos de la escuela, justo cuando hay una clase programada para estar aquí y parece fuera de discusión, pero…–decía Lucas llamando la atención de todos mirando fijamente hacia el villano de las manos y al que tenía los frascos con el líquido plateado–Deben tener una clase de objetivo claro. Esto no es una emboscada sin ninguna clase de plan sin ser cuidadosamente pensado detrás de él–

–¡Trece, procede con la evacuación! ¡E intenta llamar a la escuela! ¡Estos villanos saben cómo lidiar con los sensores! ¡Y posiblemente ellos tengan algún tipo con poderes electromagnéticos que interfieren con ellos!–Aizawa se giró hacia donde estaba Kaminari–¡Kaminari, tú también intenta contactar a Yuuei con tu quirk!–fue respondido con una confirmación algo dudosa pero de igual forma lo empezó a hacer.

–¡Sensei! ¡¿Acaso piensa pelear con ellos solo?!–exclamó Midoriya acercándose a Eraserhead–¡Incluso si suprimes todos susnquirk, hay muchos de ellos! El estilo de batalla de "Eraserhead" es capturar a los enemigos después de borrar sus quirks. Eso siginifica, atacar de frente es–una mano en el hombro lo interrumpió y al voltearse vio que el dueño de dicha mano era de Eien.

–Midoriya, ¿no creo que seas tan tonto para pensar eso o si?–le levantó una ceja antes de mirar al héroe borrador que vio a ambos alumnos diciéndole las siguientes palabras.

–¡Un héroe siempre tiene más de un truco bajo la manga! ¡Trece, cuento contigo!–dicho esto salto PRI las escaleras dirijiendose hacia los villanos y tres de ellos se dijeron varias cosas antes de apuntar varias partes de sus cuerpos que parecen estar relacionados con sus peculiaridades y al tratar de usarlo no pudieron, lo que no esperaron era que Aizawa usara sus seis gas y hiciera que los tres se golpearan entre sí por eso. Luego un villano con un quirk del tipo mutante trató de atacarlo y siendo golpeado en la cabeza por el héroe mandándolo a volar y usando nuevamente sus vendas lo enredo en ellos y lo uso para que se chocara contra otros que intentaron atacarlo por la espada.

– _No puedo negar que eso es increíble, pero ahora no es momento de ver eso_ –pensó el ojijade antes de girarse e ir junto a la clase hacia la puerta.

–Me temo que no puedo permitir eso–esa voz alarmó a todos que se detuvieron en su lugar al ver cómo ese villano de la niebla negra se aprecia entre ellos y la puerta dejándolos sin forma de escapar.

–Saludos, somos la alianza de villanos. Les pido disculpa por la presunción pero nos tomamos la libertad de entrar a la Academia Yuuei, la base de los heroes. Con el fin de reunirnos con el Sr. All Might, el "Símbolo de la Paz" y nos preguntábamos si tendríamos la oportunidad de exterminarlo–decía mientras ese humo negro giraba alrededor de el dejando ver unas placas metálicas en lo que parecía simular su cuello y eso ultimo paro la respiración de muchos que escucharon tales palabras.

–¿No se suponía que el Sr. All Might estaría presente en estas instalaciones? De casualidad, ¿algo pudo haber sido alterado?... ah, bueno… dejando eso de lado…–decía justo antes de expandirse y que el astronauta se preparase para usar su quirk.

–Este es mi rol–justo al terminar nadie pudo reaccionar cuando Bakugou y Kirishima saltaron hacia el villano y atacaran, causando una explosión de parte del rubio.

–¡Apuesto a que no enojaste que seriamos capaces de golpearte!–gritó el pelirrojo estusiasmado por su hazaña pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que el malo estaba perfectamente intacto.

–Eso fue bastante peligroso. Era de esperarse, aunque son meros estudiantes ra,bien son los futuros héroes del mundo–empezó a decir y Trece tratando de advertirles no pudieron moverse de donde estaban antes de ser cubiertos por el humo negro del villano.

–Ustedes serán dispersados…–empezó a rodear al resto de los estudiantes.

–Torturados…–se pudo notar como la niebla había formado un domo cubriéndolos completamente.

–Y asesinados–nuestro protagonista apenas pudo escuchar el grito del héroe del espacio antes de sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban el piso y al ver hacia abajo vio que estaba cayendo hacia una casa en llamas.

–¡Shit!–exclamó cruzándose de brazos justo cuando colisionaba con el techo y llevándoselo consigo hacia abajo, tratando de salir rápidamente se saco los escombros carbonizados y salió a tiempo de esa casa antes de que se desmoronará por el impacto.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando una enorme bola de fuego iba hacia él, giró hacia uno de los lados y vio como varias de esas cosas en una versión en miniatura lo tenían en la mira y al ver que no tenía forma de esquivarla hizo aparecer de un rápido movimiento su espada y corto los proyectiles ardientes por la mitad mientras pasaba hacia adelante.

Miro por sus alrededores y se encontró que estaba siendo rodeado por unas cinco personas y vio que el que lo había atacado era una mujer con el pelo en llamas y sus ojos brillando en un tono anaranjado, a su derecha había dos hombres que parecían ser gemelos al tener uno de sus lados cubiertos con fuego como si tuvieran un espejo a lado suyo, uno a la izquierda tenía una apariencia que le hacía recordar a un perro con cuernos y mientras respiraba salía algo de fuego por ahí, y el último era mucho más pequeño y parecía ser un pequeño demonio con su colista en llamas.

–Oigan solo nos trajo a uno, y esos que les dejamos al otro grupo a ese muchacho con cola–hablo la mujer algo aburrida y generando desde sus manos unas cuantas bolas de fuego, haciéndolas girar entre sí.

– _¿Muchacho con cola? Debe referirse a Ojiro… bueno, luego veré cómo le está yendo ahora debería encargarme de ellos_ –pensó Lucas viendo como el perro con cuernos se lanzaba hacia él aumentando aun más el fuego en su boca y apuntándolo, sin aviso disparo una llamarada que lo termino alcanzó pero lo que el can no espero fue como el fuego se dividió a la mitad por un movimiento vertical por parte del castaño.

–Grr–se le escucho gruñir al villano que se acercó al ojijade para luego tratar de morderle y solo pudo sentir como mordía una pieza de acero que al usar tanta fuerza generó un ruido algo incómodo para el oído y con ello un par de sus dientes, retrocedió llorando como un animal lastimado tratando con sus manos ver los daños en su boca.

Tomando eso como ventaja dio un leve salto con sus piernas chocando una de sus rodillas la cara del perro y usándolo como soporte se impulsó hacia dónde estaba uno de los gemelos de fuego, y con ello haciendo que el can con cuernos quedara inconsciente al impactar contra el suelo con la fuerza que usó el adolescente. Contra el que estaba yendo empezó a aumentar más su fuego y trató de enviar un golpe hacia su rostro pero uso su espada como escudo, una sombra arriba suyo le bloqueó la luz y al mirar hacia arriba vio como el otro gemelo género el suficiente fuego para mandárselo en forma de proyectil pudo esquivarlo pero lo que no espero fue ver cómo las llamas se unieron con el que intento atacar y se tomó una forma de látigo. Dandole una media sonrisa empezo a tratar de atacarle con su nueva arma de fuego que andas pudo esquivar la mayoría de los golpes y recibiendo varios cortes en unas partes de su traje.

–¡¿Acaso crees que puedes con nosotros, mocoso?!–gritó el pequeño demonio apareciendo a las espaldas de nuestro protagonista y abalanzándose hacia él con una risa algo maléfica pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de comedia en ella.

Ni siquiera lo llego a tocar cuando una mano enguantada le agarro la cabeza y dándole un fuerte apretón fue enviado a volar hacia el gemelo con látigo y causando que ambos cayeran al suelo por el choque que hubo entre ambos. Lucas trató de dejar a los dos caídos fuera del combate pero varias bolas de fuego interrumpieron su camino y tuvo que retroceder hasta quedar varios metros de distancia de la mujer que lo había atacado.

–Hey, es descortés ignorar a una damisela, ¿sabias?–habló la villana cruzándose de brazos pero de igual forma una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego empezaron a crearse alrededor suyo y con una sadica sonrisa dijo–Y por eso niño, te voy a dar una lección. Hazme el favor y muérete, ¿¡Si!?–

Disparando las bolas en llamas fueron directas hacia Eien que empezó a cortar con su espada cada esfera que iba acercándose hacia el partiéndola a la mitad y causando que explotaran generando una cortina de humo alrededor suyo y bloqueando la vista de sus oponentes. Los cuatro villanos restantes, dónde los dos que estaba en el suelo se habían reincorporados gracias el otro gemelo, miraron hacia la cortina de humo esperando que desapareciera pero de la nada un fuerte viento caliente emergio de adentro empujado el humo hacia los malos y que se quejaran por qué entrada a sus pulmones y ojos, el pequeño demonio apenas se dio cuanta como una sombra aparecía en su visión antes de que todo se volviera negro al mismo tiempo que un ruido fuerte pasaba por sus oídos. Los otros tres miraron hacia dónde estaba el pequeño y vieron al ojijade con la espada aún en mano y además en sus pies se veían las botas de su armadura que no eran las mismas que había usado en el examen de apreciación de quirk de Aizawa.

Ahora le llegaban hasta las rodillas dónde tenía unas ligeras protuberancias en formas de pico, por la parte de atrás de la pierna tenía dos orificios que dejaban salir una pequeña línea de humo negro de ellas, en la punta de los pies había tres picos en cada pierna y todo era una mezcla entre negro, bordo y escarlata respectivamente.

Se empezó a voltear apuntando su arma hacia dónde estaban ambos gemelos de fuego y se les mantuvo mirando durante unos momentos antes de hablar–Prepárense por que voy a empezar a calentar las cosas–dicho esto una onda de calor salió de los agujeros en la parte de atrás de sus piernas impulsándolo a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

Justo cuando estaba cerca de uno de ellos una enorme bola de fuego apareció enfrente suya y trató de cortarla por la mitad pero explotó en una gran llamarada que le bloqueo la vista y por culpa de eso no noto como los gemelos lo rodearon por ambos flancos y acumulando una gran cantidad de llamas en sus brazos cubiertos por fuego le dispararon una corriente ardiente que iba dirigido hacia el, al igual que la mujer que con una risa de locura le lanzó una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego por encima suya. Lucas viendo su posición y la escena que estaba pasando alrededor suyo paro en seco en su lugar y al mismo tiempo que clavaba su espada al suelo grito.

– **Igneous Impact** –

Justo cuando clavo su espada una inmensa onda de calor salió de ahí haciendo que los ataques de los villanos desvanecieran en el aire y junto con ello fueran mandados a volver hasta que se chocaron con unos edificios incendiados en esa área. Nuestro protagonista seco su arma de la tierra y dando una mirada hacia dónde estaba la mujer con el cabello en llamas se acercó a ella y vio que aún estaba consciente y trataba de levantarse pero no pudiendo por las heridas que recibió por el impacto.

–Mocoso desgraciado–se le escucho decir a la villana mientras una pequeña línea de sangre salía por sus labios, trató de seguir hablando pero una espada a pulgadas de su cuello la callo de inmediato y miro fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

–Cállate y responde a mi pregunta–siseo Lucas aumentando la temperatura en la hoja de su arma en una forma para intimidarla–¿Como y con que quieren matar al símbolo de paz?–sentenció con una mirada fría diciéndole que si no le responde tendría un sufrimiento inexplicable por no contestarle.

La mujer trató duro al ver la mirada que recibía del chico y sin dudarlo abrió la boca para explicarle pero lo único que salió fue un grito de agonia, causando que a nuestro protagonista retrocediera y viera la escena enfrente suya. La villana sostenía su garganta con fuerza como si le faltara el aire y durante unos minutos estuvo gritando de dolor pero se detuvo al mismo tiempo que vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre y caía al suelo en seco y sin ningún rastro de vida en sus ojos.

– _¿Qué diablos?_ –preguntó mentalmente Eien mirando lo ocurrido y dándose cuanta que había un líquido plateado en el charco de sangre, lo que no espero es que esa cosa con aspecto metálico se levantara como una serpiente y de un rápido movimiento paso por debajo de el y se uniera a otras iguales a ella en los pies de una persona.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada gríseasa de ese tipo de traje y con los frascos en la cintura y espalda, por un momento se quedaron viéndose fijamente pero terminó por un suspiro de decepción por parte del de veinte años de edad. Cambio su visión hacia la mujer atrás del adolescente y con otro suspiro de sus labios hablo–Que decepción y pensar que esa mujer tenía un potencial interesante y por solo perder contra un chico de secundaria iba a decir nuestros planes… bueno, que más da. Lo hecho, hecho esta–se encogió de hombros caminando hacia uno de sus lados y siendo seguido por esas cosas plateadas, todo bajo la mirada ojijade de nuestro protagonista.

–Hey niño, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–le preguntó con una ceja levantada en forma de curiosidad y Lucas levantó lentamente su espada para tenerla enfrente suyo y con ambas manos sosteniendo el mango.

–Que yo sepa, antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien primero se tiene que decir el suyo, ¿cierto?–le preguntó de igual forma que al tipo pero acá,bio recibiendo no solo una pequeña risa de parte del malo sino que ese líquido plateado que tenía a su alrededor estuvieran apuntándolo como si se tratasen de unos tentáculos.

–Jajaja, tienes razón niño, déjame presentarme. Soy Chishi Hiroaki a tu servicio–decía al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia en forma de burla y con una sonrisa socorrona en su cara.

–Mhn, soy Eien Lucas–dicho esto y sin que se digan nada más el castaño se lanzó hacia su nuevo oponente acercándose lo suficiente para el alcance de su espada y moviéndola en una dirección horizontal fue detenida por los tentáculos plateados por parte del villano.

Eien dio una vuelta con sus pies y trató de cortarle desde el otro lado pero vio que iba a ser interceptado de la misma manera dio un salto impulsándose con las botas en sus pies y pudo posicionarse a las espaldas del hombre, en un instante levantó su espada y la bajo a una velocidad increible y estando a centímetros de que lo tocara sintió como por gran partes de sus extremidades algo pasaba tan velozmente que no llegó a ver que era y solo vio un tono plateado de la cosa que lo toco. Apenas pudo retroceder antes de tener que sostenerse de su espada y como si un camión lo hubiera golpeado de repente sintió como un inmenso dolor pasaba por sus brazos y piernas, y al tratar de ver que les,ocurrió vio como tenía una gran cantidad de laceraciones por todo su cuerpo y como caía su sangre al suelo formándose varios charcos de ese líquido carmesí en el piso en dónde estaba.

Miro hacia arriba pero lo único que pudo ver fue como tenía una gran cantidad de tentáculos plateados estaban alrededor suyo y apuntándolo en todas partes de su cuerpo, trató de mirar hacia uno de sus costados pero la voz de Chishi le interrumpió la acción.

–Yo no trataría de hacer ningún movimiento si fuera tu, Eien-kun–le dijo Hiroaki cruzándose ambos brazos y desde el frasco de su espalda salió ese líquido tomando una forma como el de una silla en los pies de su dueño permitiéndole sentarse en ella con cierta comodidad.

–Tengo que admitir que hiciste unos buenos movimientos ahí atrás–señaló hacia su espalda mostrando él área destruida por la pelea que tuvo con los cinco villanos anteriormente–Aunque esos cinco eran unos completos novatos, me dejaste con cierta duda y si no te importa, ¿puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?–le preguntó levantándole una ceja de su cara.

–¿No la acabas de hacer?–se le escuchó decir al castaño y recibió una pequeña risa por parte del villano pero lo que no espero es que uno de los tentáculos se les clavase en su pierna y tuvo que cerrar fuerte la boca para no dejar escapar ningún ruido de dolor por su parte.

–Hazme un favor y deja las bromas, estoy tratando de saber algo–una mirada fría y que aseguraba muerta con una agonia mortal vino de parte de Chishi pero desapareció tan rápido como vino siendo sustituido por una sonrisa de curiosidad–¿Puedes decirme porque te contuviste con ellos, Eien-kun?–

Hubo un silencio en el aire que duro unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por la voz neutral de Lucas quien cerró sus ojos luego de que el de veinte años de edad le hiciera la pregunta–Es muy simple, si no me hubiera contenido seguro los había matado–parte de su cara se ensombrecio por el flequillo del ojijade que empezó a dar respiraciones pausados junto a exhalaciones que parecían un poco a un suspiro pesado, ignorándolo Hiroaki se le quedo mirando por unos momentos y al tratar de hablar una voz a tras suyo le interrumpió.

–Chishi Hiroaki, tenemos que irnos. Uno de los chicos que no pude esparcí logró escapar y los héroes profesionales ya deberían estar en camino–habló la niebla negra haciendo que el nombrado dejara escapar una exclamación de tristeza antes de levantarse y hacer que el líquido plateado se moviera hacia los frascos a su cintura y espalda manteniéndose ahí, asegurándose que no se había olvidado nada miro a nuestro protagonista y le dijo las siguientes palabras.

–Escucha Eien-kun, te dejaré por ahora así que mejor quédate ahí o sino te tendré que eliminar y te advertiré que si lo haces la próxima vez no apuntaré a tu pierna–empezó a caminar hacia dónde estaba su compañero–Vamos Kurogiri, vayamos a buscar a Shigaraki Tomura y nos largamos–esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer junto al ahora conocido como Kurogiri yéndose a dónde parecía estar el tipo de las manos.

Lucas se quedo en la misma posición antes de levantarse y apretar el agarre en su espada con tanta fuerza que empezó a salir sangre de su palma, ignorado eso abrió los ojos dejando ver que se habían tornado rojos y de su boca una larga línea de humo gris salía al mismo tiempo que la habría para dejar salir algo de aire. Miro hacia dónde habían desaparecido amos villanos y una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara mientras se ponía la capucha de su traje que tenía varios cortes en ella, fuego empezó a emerger de su espada al igual que a sus pies que generó una onda de calor que causó que una gran llamarada saliera disparada hacia las construcciones carbonizadas y se desmoronasen en cenizas por el fuego que le alcanzó.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en un tono amenazador y camino hacia adelante ignorando el fuego a sus pies, su sangre seguía fluyendo de sus heridas pero dejaron de sangras luego de un momento siendo sustituido por el ruido de un galope de un caballo y con las siguientes palabras Lucas desapareció por el brillo de las llamas que le empezó a rodear al mismo tiempo que una silueta aparecía a lado suyo.

–Mejor iré y terminare la pelea que Chishi-san, no quiso terminar–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Y corte! Aquí tiene del doceavo capítulo de Red Eyes, espero que le haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar, sus comentarios son apreciados sean buenos o malos de igual forma. No olviden les responderé en el siguiente capítulo de la historia y hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Guest: Dímelo tu luego de leer este capítulo, gracias por ese comentarion y espero que te guste.**

 **Ikan no kyoryu: Eso era la intención y que te agrade la sangre que me pediste.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: No se tendrás que esperar y leer, la historia de Evolution no la base en Prototype y estoy siguiendo esa historia que me dijiste, y espero que dejes tu comentario por esta historia y no por el PM que me mandaste. Nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 13**

* * *

–Midoriya, esto es demasiado… ya reconsideraste marcharnos ahora, ¿cierto…?–habló Mineta con sus manos en la boca tratando de ocultar su voz del villano de las manos y otro mucho más grande con la piel oscura y llena de cicatrices, se le podía ver el cerebro y tenianun picó con dientes, que el peliverde, el enano con un ramo de uvas en su cabeza y la chica rana Asui Tsuyu pudieron escuchar que se hacia llamar Noumu.

Los tres estudiantes de Yuuei se encontraban cerca de ambos villanos, el cual en grandote tenia atrapado a Eraserhead entre sus manos completamente herido y con varios huesos rotos por parte de ambos malos, vieron como la niebla negra aparecía con un tipo en traje y varios frascos en su cintura y uno grande metálico en su espalda llegar a través del que tenía el cuerpo etéreo.

–Shigaraki Tomura–habló Kurogiri por fin volviendo a su forma y Chishi hacia un pequeño saludo con su mano manteniendo un pequeño tentáculo de ese líquido plateado en ella moviéndose con varias gotas de sangre de su anterior oponente.

* * *

 **Chishi Hiroaki**

 **Quirk: Mercury**

 **Es capaz de secretar a voluntad desde sus poros de al piel el elemento mercurio en su estado líquido a placer, el cual es capaz de controlar como quiera a su antojo con solo su mente.**

* * *

–Kurogiri… ¿Entonces N.13 está muerto, cierto?–preguntó el de las manos siendo ya conocido como Shiragaki Tomura y viendo de reojo al de los ojos griseasos por un momento–Y tu… Chishi… ¿dónde estabas?–

–Solo haciéndome cargo de una pequeña desilusión y ver a algo que me pareció interesante–le respondió Hiroaki sin mirarle por ver cómo Aizawa estaba bajo el Anti-Símbolo de La Paz.

Antes de que el de la manos quisiera decir algo fue interrumpido por Kurogiri–Lo he incapacitado, sin embargo, me temo que los estudiantes que no pude dispersar me lo impidieron… y además uno de los estudiantes pudo escapar y salir de las instalaciones para avisar a los Pro Heroe–sentenció causando que Tomura se empezará aquejar de una forma algo extraña.

–Huuhh Huuuuuuhh… Kurogiri, tu… si no puede ser un portal teletransportador decente, entonces nuestros planes se han derrumbado…–se empezó a rascar el cuello de una forma agresiva e inquietante como si fuera una costumbre a cuando estaba frustrado por algo–No hay duda de que si nos lanzan muchos profesionales, no podríamos ganar aún con Noumu en nuestro lado. Es fin del juego, aaahh… **Fin del juego… por ahora** –se detuvo algo pensativo haciéndose a si mismo la siguiente pregunta en voz alta.

–¿Deberíamos regresar a nuestro escondite, ahora?–

Minera empezó a festejár al darse cuanta que se iba a retirar y al abrazar a su compañeros de clases, la cual era Asui, tal vez por accidente le tocó cierta parte del cuerpo recibiendo a cambio que fuera surmegido por completo ahogándose en el agua en dónde estaban.

–Esto es un poco descorcentante, Midoriya–dijo Tsuyu aún siguiendo en lo que hacia y siendo ignorado por el pecoso pero el chico podía sentir como una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca.

–Si… ellos vinieron y no hicieron mucho, prácticamente nada… ¿y solo así, se retiraran…?–decía de forma pensativa y empezando a girar eso por su cabeza tratando de saber por la acción pero no pudo llegar al porque al escuchar al jefe empezar a hablar.

–En realidad, antes de eso, por que no aprovechamos esta oportunidad para…–empezó a decir al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en la cara de Chishi a lado suyo.

En un instante ya no se encontraba en dónde staba sino enfrente de los tres estudiantes de Yuuei, quienes no se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido– **¡Despedazar el orgullo del Símbolo de La Paz!** –exclamó empezando a cercar una de sus manos hacia la cabeza de Asui y Ixuku al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo varias imágenes en su cabeza sobre unos sucesos antes en dónde Aizawa peleaba contra este villano a lado suyo y el malo usaba su peculiaridad en el desintegrándole hasta que dejo mostrar el hueso a simple vista.

Lo que no pudo esperar el peliverde fue como algo cubierto completamente de fuego aparecía pro arriba de los cuatro en ese lugar y una pierna con unos colores de negro a escarlata con unos cuantos sectores cubierto por las llamas pateaba a Shigaraki haciendo que fuera mandadoa volar hacia la fuente del centro de la U.S.J rompiéndola por el impacto y que varios escombros cayeran encima del peliblanco.

–Tch, no pensé que ustedes estarían aquí–se le escucho decir a una voz haciendo que los tres miraran hacia la fuente y sorprendidos dijeran.

–¿¡Eien-san!?–él nombrado se encontraba de espalda de ellos estando a frente de los cuatro villanos cara a cara y de podía ver a Chishi dar un suspiro de decepción.

Lucas se giró un par de centímetros hacia sus compañeros de clases dejando ver su nariz y boca debajo de su capucha pero no sus ojos y susurrándole las siguientes palabras para que ellos solo lo escuchasen.

–Vayan y llévense a Aizawa-sensei con ustedes, yo me encargaré de ellos hasta que los héroes vengan hacia acá–Izuku apenas pudo entender loq he decía al tener su mente en otra parte, luego de gritar el nombre del ojijade pudo ver en varias parte de su cuerpo una gran variedad de heridas con algo de sangre sobre su ropa pero lo que más le dio temor fue como tenia una gran herida como si lo hubieran atravesado en la pierna que parece dolerle un montón.

–Eien-san estás herido, no creo que sea buena idea q–interrumpido por nuestro protagonista que levantó un poco la cabeza dejándole solo a él ver sus ojos rojos dejándolo completamente mudo y colocando su espada en su hombro se volvió hacia las personas enfrente suya.

Midoriya vio como su agarre en la empuñadura de su arma temblaba un poco y recordó lo que dijo cuando estaba en el bote junto a los otros dos estudiantes de Yuuei a lado suyo y por fin hablo–Asui-san, Mineta-san, vamos tenemos que recoger a Aizawa-sensei–se levantó del agua junto a ellos que le dieron una confirmación pero en sus ojos se veía preocupación del chico que estaba frente suya.

Cuando por fin salieron del agua se detuvieron al ver como Shigaraki se levantada del golpe que recibió y dando unos cuantos quejidos de dolor miro hacia abajo al ver que la mano que usaba como máscara se le había caído–Oh, lo siento padre… lo siento mucho–se decía para si mismo mientras se agarraba esa mano y se la volvía a colocar antes de hacer varios ruidos con sus manos, las verdaderas en sus brazos obviamente, como si le tronaran los huesos y mirando con su único ojo visible dijo.

–Mocoso, eso dolió… y mucho…–decía para luego señalarle con el dedo índice y sentenciar las siguientes palabras de una forma oscura– **Noumu… mátalo** –

Cuando el villano artificial iba a hacer eso una sombra encima de él le interrumpió y Eien que se había propulsado por las botas de sus pies dio un par de giros en el aire antes de dar una patada vertical golpeándole la espalda al del cerebro pero lo único que sintió fue como un poco de polvo se generaba en el suelo y Noumu solo levantó la cabeza mirándolo con sus ojos al castaño antes de intentar agarrarlo pero siendo esquivado por el quedando a un par de metros de distancia.

Nuestro protagonista trató de ver hacia dónde estaba Noumu pero lo que no espero fue ver como estaba enfrente suya y preparando su puño para golpearlo, lo envió hacia el chico que al ver no podía esquivarlo dio un leve salto hacia atrás y usando su espada como escudo fue capaz de recibir el golpe, sin embargo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar como algo se rompía y mando a volar hacia unos metros a Lucas que pudo detenerse con su arma. Luego de eso siguió el ruido de que algo se caía al suelo en seco y viendo al castaño que miro hacia su mano vio como su espada estaba partida por la mitad y la parte rota se encontraba en el sus pies sin hacer nada.

– _Interesante, trató de suavizar el golpe de Noumu con retroceder un poco pero no pudo sabe cuanta fuerza tenía y su espada se partió por la mitad por eso_ –pensó Chishi mirando a Eien que ni siquiera se movió cuando el villano artificial trató de golpearle nuevamente con unir ambas manos de sus brazos en forma de martillo y enviar el ataque hacia la cabeza del chico.

Una gran cantidad de polvo salió del impacto que cubrió él área y cuando se pudo aclarar todos lo único que vieron fue un gran escudo rectangular encima de la cabeza de Lucas que por fin hablo diciendo el nombre del objeto– **Daemon Armor-Plating** –por alguna razón soltó el escudo y la espada dejándola caer en el piso destrozado por el golpe y dejando ver como su brazo izquierdo sangraba, al parecer lo tenía roto por la fuerza que usó el villano y no pudo amortiguarlo por completo.

–Ahhh, que pena esto eso y pensar que te había avisado que no hagas anda para meterte en mi camino–empezó a hablar Hiroaki al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta quedar a un metro de distancia de Eien que estaba temblando tanto que se le podía ver hasta dónde estaban los otros tres adolescentes.

– _Eien-san…_ –pensó Midoriya viendo el estado del susodicho pero no pudo seguir al ver cómo el mercurio en los frascos de Chishi se movía hasta cubrir el cuello del castaño que lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de agarrar el líquido plateado y faltando a, intentar levantar los brazos.

–Yo te lo adverti y me ignoraste, ahora verás lo que voy a hacer. No nos veremos Eien-kun, hasta nunca–el líquido empezó a rodearle al cabeza fluyendo hacia su boca tratando de entrar en ella y Lucas trató de evitarlo pero de la nada empezó a respirar de forma pausada y lenta dejando salir humo de su boca y el mercurio en su cuello desapareció como se iba convirtiendo en vapor dejándolo en el suelo y por fin levantó la mirada revelando sus ojos al de los ojos griseasos.

–Esos ojos…–retrocedió sorprendido mirando a nuestro protagonista–Imposible, era un solo rumor que ese hombre tenia un hijo. ¡¿Como es que tienes esos ojos?!–esa pregunta confundió a Deku, Asui y Mineta que obteniendo una oportunidad fueron capaces de agarrar a Eraserhead y se encontraban a cierta distancia pero aún siendo capaces de escuchar de lo que hablaban.

–¿A que se estaba refiriendo, Midoriya?–le preguntó Mineta mirando al pecoso que teniendo a su profesor en la espalda miraba al castaño y como algo de sudor se le notaba en la frente y como su respiración se volvió algo agitada.

Ignorando el retumbar del latir de un corazón en sus oídos, Eien siguió mirando fijamente al hombre de veinte años de edad enfrente suya con un ligero brillo en sus ojos rojos y cuando pudo volver su ritmo respiratorio algo más calmado un fuego apareció en sus pies y diciendo las siguientes palabras con una sonrisa aterradora en su cara fue cubierto completamente en las llamas que emergieron.

– **Break Form: Berserker** –

Una gran ola de calor salió disparada haciendo que por la fuerza Hiroaki retrocediera con sus pies siendo arrastrados en el suelo hasta quedar cerca de donde estaba Kurogiri y mirara sin quitar la sorpresa de sus ojos como el fuego iba tomando forma alrededor de nuestro protagonista.

–Dejemos esta falsa, estamos tardando demasiado… **Noumu, destrozalo** –habló Shigaraki y el nombrado ya estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia Eien.

–¡Espera un momento, Shigaraki!–trató de advertirle el de los ojos griseasos y justo cuando el villano artificio iba a mandar un golpe para atacarlo, una mano enguantada apareció del cuerpo cubierto de llamas y disparo una onda de calor potente que mandó a volar al Anti-Símbolo de La Paz hasta que se detuvo a un par de metros de distancia. Por culpa de la onda de calor el fuego que rodeaba a Lucas se disipó dejando ver la apariencia al resto.

Era una armadura de cuerpo completo, el yelmo tenía a ambos lados cuatro cuernos cortos, dos a cada lado de la cabeza, la visera tenía tres rejillas en la parte de los ojos para dejarle ver, parte del pecho del frente de la armadura tenía dos picos cerca de las hombreras pero no le interrumpía el movimiento cuando movía los brazos, sus extremidades superiores eran las mismas que usaba cuando tenía los brazos de la armadura solo en la forma conocida como **Break Form** con la ligera diferencia que estaba conectadas al peto de la armadura. En al cintura tenia unas placas que cubrían los costados de la parte inferior, las piernas eran desde las rodillas hasta los pies las mismas que uso contra los cinco villanos en la zona de incendios y lo que más se le notaba era una larga capa que llegaba hasta los pies hecha completamente de fuego y era enganchada en las hombreras dejando ver los puntos de apoyo desde el frente de la armadura.

Se empezó a mover lentamente levantado con lentitud ambos brazos, movió su cabeza hacia abajo mirándose las palma de sus manos, cerrandolas y abriéndolas varias veces, cuando,por fin levantó la vista miro hacia dónde estaba Noumu que dejo escapar un gruñido antes de lanzarse hacia nuestro protagonista. Envió un golpe hacia la cabeza que justo cuando iba a encestarle movió ligeramente la cabeza antes de acercarse y con uno de sus manos le hizo un golpe al hígado lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo pudieran escuchar pero no hubo ninguna señal en el cuerpo del villano artificial de que haya impactado tal golpe.

–Esa clase de ataques no funcionará, Noumu está hecho para poder matar al Símbolo de La Paz y eso es gracias a su quirk **Absorción de Impacto** –dijo Shigaraki al mismo tiempo que el susodicho levantaba su mano para agarrar a Eien pero siendo interceptado por él y manteniendo el brazo en su lugar.

–Entonces… deberé de… cambiar la estrategia–la voz de Lucas se pudo escuchar algo baja y siendo interrumpida por el casco de su armadura y lo siguiente que se pudo saber fue como una gran llamarada chocó contra Noumu y lo hizo retroceder un poco con sus pies arrastrándose, trató de intentar ensartar un golpe en el chico pero a diferencia que el de antes solo con un choque de puños entre ellos causó una onda de choque que retrocedio a los que estaba cerca de ella.

Puño contra puño siguieron repitiendo lo mismo durante unos segundos que fue seguido con que el odio en donde estaban se rompiera por la fuerza, podía notarse en los brazos de Lucas como algo de humo y fuego salía de los agujeros en ese lugar, cuanto más seguían en lo mismo más el calor se hacía insoportable y era lo suficiente para que el agua que había del resto de la fuente y en la zona de donde salieron Midoriya y los otros dos estudiantes empezasen a formarse en forma de vapor por las temperaturas. Parecía que estaba parejos pero hubo algo que pudo ser notado por un par de ojos y eso era como en los pies de nuestro protagonista caían unas cuantas y pequeñas gotas de sangre desde la armadura que empezó a ser rodeada por ese líquido carmesí.

– _Esa sangre… así que el chico aún con esas heridas vino a este lugar_ –pensó Chishi dejando que aparecía una sonrisa en su cara y con un pensamiento algo de mercurio salió del frasco de su espalda, pudo notar como empezaba a convertirse en su vapor de mercurio pero ignorándolo empezó a hacerlo formar una forma algo esférica y extendiendo la mano susurro a lo bajo.

– **Silver Shot** –en un instante la pequeña esfera plateada salió disparada de su mano dirigida hacia Eien que no espero lo que venía y apenas pudo sentir como algo atravesaba su costado haciéndolo detener por un momento y su enemigo tomo esa ventaja a su favor recibió de lleno un golpe lo suficiente fuerte que le destruyo una pequeña parte del frente de su yelmo y con otro en forma de gancho le dio en el hueco en donde fue atacado por Hiroaki mandándolo a volcar contra una pared que estaba cerca del pecoso, la chica rana y el ramo de uva.

Arrodillándose Eien, puso una de sus manos sobre la herida en su torso y en el lado derecho donde su casco se rompió dejo mostrar su ojo derecho que estaba sangrando y dejaba escapar unos cuantos quejidos de dolor siendo obstruidos por su armadura, escucho unos pasos acercándose y al levantar la vista se encontró con nuevamente los tentáculos plateados de él de ojos griseasos. Le estaba viendo ahora con su normal actitud y podía verse conos sonreía con gran interés en sus rasgos.

–Estoy impresionado Eien-kun, no puedo creer que el hijo de la persona que admiro está enfrente mía y eso mejora aún más viendo lo poderoso que eres. Siendo lo suficiente fuerte para estar casi a la par de Noumu aún con esas heridas en tu cuerpo que te cause, no entiendo cómo eres capaz de ignorarlas pero eso puede explicarse luego–le hecho importancia con unas cuantas señas de su parte, su sonrisa aún seguía mientras veía como el cuerpo de Lucas empezó a generar humo negro desde los orificios de su armadura y los huecos que tenainsu armadura–Bueno, viendo lo interesante que esto se está poniendo, ¿por qué no te n–

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose le interrumpió sus palabras, sonaba como si algo metálico se estuviera rompiéndose, al ganar la vista hacia dónde estaba el castaño lo único que pudo hacer fue ver cómo parte del casco del chico se rompía dejado al aire boca que se le notaba la falta de aire una pequeña línea de sangre salía desde el momento que la abriompara respirar al igual que ese humo negro salía de su cavidad bocal. Lentamente se levanto con mucho esferas en sus características y lo único que pudo notar Hiroaki fue como el adolescente le llevaba una cabeza de altura y como su sombra le cubrió la luz que llegaba a su cara, antes de que pudiese notar una inmensa onda de calor lo empujó hasta quedar a lado de Noumu y escuchar un grito casi animal ensordecedor viniendo de Lucas, viendo hacia el vio como su ojo derecho y su boca fue cubierto por fuego que salía de dichas parte al igual que los orificios que tenía en la armadura salien en forma de torrente ardiente.

Quiso decir algo pero un puño en su visión le interrumpió, apenas pudo usar su peculiaridad para tratar de amortiguar el golpe y fue completamente atravesado pero a diferencia de lo esperado paso muy cerca de su cara por un costado seguido de una explosión de fuego que pudo sentir el inmenso calor generado por el ataque. Tragando duro trató de retroceder, sin embargo, vio como el castaño bajo su brazo con la palma abierta y trató de darle un zarpazo que sólo llegó a tocar el suelo desmoronando en dónde estaba, quiso seguir atacando a Chishi pero fue interrumpido por Noumu que le volvió a golpear el mismo lado del yelmo pero apenas se movió unos centímetros antes de que lentamente y aún con el puño en su cabeza se giró hacia el villano y con otro gruñido le dio el mismo ataque que recibió en el pico del malo y lo hizo retroceder junto a una llamarada que generó su ataque.

–Debemos irnos Midoriya, Eien ya se está haciendo cargo de ellos–Mineta trató de retroceder a la puerta de entrada de la U.S.J junto a Tsuyu y al nombrado pero ambos seguían en la misma posición mirando como el intercambio de Lucas y esa cosa con el cerebro afuera empezó de nuevo pero con una ferocidad y intensidad diferente a la anterior.

–Asui-san, ¿puedes cargar a Aizawa-sensei por mi?–la chica rana miro al pecoso confundía por tal petición pero haciéndolo de igual forma le preguntó.

–No entiendo por qué, pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer, Midoriya?–su respuesta fue respondía como el peliverde empezó a correr hacia la pelea y trató de llamarle pero el ruido de una onda de calor no le permitió escuchar.

– _Eien-san, ya no puede más está tratando de hacer tiempo y si esto sigue así podría morir. Tengo que ayudarlo en algo… pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso?_ –pensaba Izuku tratando de planear algo pero una voz le interrumpió.

–Bueno, lo siento por esto pero tendré que detenerte en lo que estás trayendo de hacer, chico–Kurogiri apareció en frente de Deku y abriendo un portal tomando la oportunidad que el chic no podía salir de ahí trató de teletransportarlo a otro lugar.

– _No… no esto no puede ser posible, ¡Noooo!_ –quiso moverse pero casi están siendo tragado por la niebla oscura del villano y trató de escapar pero antes que notase lo ocurrido solo pudo ver cómo Kurogiri desaparecía en un borrón negro.

Sintió como un calor empezó a cubrirlo y por un momento se sintió en paz, sin embargo, todo desapareció al ver cómo tenía a nuestro protagonista mirándolo fijamente por un momento déjenoslo petrificado al sentir algo que no pudo identificar, Lucas se giró hasta quedar de espaldas encorvadose lo suficiente para que los nudillos de sus manos estuvieran a un par de centimetros del suelo.

–Mi...Midoriya n…no te metas en… esto es...mi…pelea–la voz de Lucas lo saco de su estado petrificado por la sensación que sintió momentos antes y pudo notar como hacía un deje de cansancio y esfuerzo en su voz junto algo que le parecía como si fuerza una clase de gruñido animal.

–¡Espera un mome–una advertencia de forma de onda de calor le interrumpió haciéndolo que retrocediera hasta quedar a varios metros de distancia de nuestro protagonista. Quiso seguir lo que quería decir pero varios tentáculos plateados apuntado a Lucas le cayeron al ver cómo intentaron empalarlo con ellos pero se evaporaron antes de que pudiese llegar a tocarlo, Chishi apareciendo en el aire siendo sostenido por varias de esas cosas de mercurio y otras cerca de donde estaba el castaño, miraba enfurecido al chico.

Un rugido vino de Eien al ver cómo Shigaraki aparecía en su visión al igual que Noumu y Kurogiri, los cuatro villanos sin decirse nada se lanzaron hacia el preparándose para matarlo y cuando el Anti-Símbolo de La Paz estaba cerca del ojijade un puño chocó contra el deteniendo su recorrido y el malo de la niebla negra tomando eso como ventaja se esparció por sus alrededores abriendo varios portales y de ahí salieron disparado el mercurio de Hiroaki tratando de atravesar al adolescente. Pudo bloquear la mayoría pero los restantes le llegaron a en una parte de las piernas y en los hombros, dio un gruñido de furia para luego dar un pisotón en el suelo generando una llamarada en suelo esparciendo el quirk de Kurogiri de sus alrededor al igual que el líquido plateado de Chishi.

Tomura trató de adentrarse para usar su peculiaridad en el pero fue interrumpido por Kurogiri al evitar que sea golpeado por un zarpazo super caliente abriendo un portal que atravesó Noumu y recibió el ataque anulándolo hasta cierto punto pero recibiendo varias quemaduras en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera noto como las quemaduras sanaban al instante por el humo generado por parte de Eien, el villano artificial llego a golpearle un costado haciendo que algo de sangre saliera de ahí y que por un momento el castaño se tambaleara en el lugar hasta que varias lanzas plateadas le atravesaron en el estómago y un ruido como el de un gorgoteo se empezará a escuchar en el aire.

Quiso evaporar el mercurio en su torso, sin embargo, un golpe con una enorme fuerza directo a su cráneo lo detuvo en el proceso haciéndolo que retrocediera hasta quedar separado de los cuatro villanos, la sangre empezó a salir del yelmo de Lucas cuando el fuego en su cuerpo desapareció como si no hubiera estado antes, apenas pudo convertir en vapor el mercurio antes de arrodillarse al mismo tiempo que su armadura desaparecía en un rastro de cenizas encendidas. Su traje tenía gran parte hecha pedazos o chasmuscadas, respiraba pesadamente con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca hasta pasar por su barbilla y llegar al suelo en pequeñas gotas de ese líquido carmesí, levantó la cabeza aunque su ojo derecho estaba ensangrentado y el otro apenas podía abrirlo solo vio como Chishi estaba enfrente suyo ya preparando su siguiente ataque.

–Esto es deprimente ver que tengo que eliminarte a pesar que tengo mucho interés en lo que podrías llegar a hacer en el futuro, eres demasiado peligroso para que nuestros planes–a su espalda una enorme cantidad de mercurio empezó a formarse en una clase de alabarla manteniendo su mira en el ojijade, quien solo ver que pronto el arma con la que le iban a matar y sin que se diese cuenta y para sorpresa del ojigris al igual qué Midoriya la misma sonrisa que tenía antes de hacer aparecer su armadura apareció en su rostro cubierto de sangre confundiéndolos a ambos.

–No voy a preguntarte porque sigues sonriendo pero…–levantó una de su manos apuntándolo con el dedo índice–No creo que nos veamos luego de esto, así que adiós–el mercurio en forma de alabarda a su espalda empezó a lanzarse a una increíble velocidad hacia el pecho de nuestro protagonista que miro su inminente muerte sin ninguna señal de moverse.

Por un momento el tiempo parecía que se hizo más lento, Lucas débilmente se movió hacia un lado esquivando la lanza plateada que trato de empalarlo y con lo que quedó de sus fuerzas pudo colocar su mano derecha cerca del torso de Hiroaki y manteniendo su sonrisa en su cara y un destello en sus ojos rojos. Parecía que iba a hacer algo dejando congelado al villano pero solo escucho un ruido en seco antes de visualizar como el castaño se encontró en el suelo ya inconsciente y un charco de su propia sangre empezando a rodearlo.

–Y eso que casi me creí que podías seguir luchando, Eien-kun–dijo luego de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio contendió y se giró hacia dónde estaba Kurogiri antes de decirle–Me largo de aquí, si quieren mátenlo ustedes prefiero no verlo morir enfrente mía–

–Chishi Hiroaki–empezó a hablar Kurogiri tratando de decir algo pero una mirada de parte del nombrado lo detuvo y haciendo lo que tenía que hacer abrió un portal en donde se supone debe ser su torso y se podía ver cómo el de ojos griseasos lo atravesó sin dar una mirada atrás suyo.

Hubo un silencio durante unos momentos mientras que el portal se cerraba que fue interrumpido por Shigaraki que ahora se encontraba a lado del adolescente inconsciente preparando una de su mano para desintegrarlo–No voy dejar que un mocoso como este nos avergüence… voy a despedazarlo en pedazos–trató de tocarlo con su mano pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta como Izuku se acercó corriendo hacia el y de un salto preparo su puño con su quirk para golpearlo.

–¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!–advierto ya teniendo a su alcance de su puño al de las manos–¡SMASH!–genero una gran corriente de viento que salió de su golpe al impactar con su objetivo mandando a volar varias cosas que había en los alrededores y cuando el polvo se estaba aclarando el pecoso miro a su brazo viendo cómo se encontraba intacto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo solo vio como en dónde estaba su puño una piel negra se encontraba ahí y al levantar la vista solo se encontró con al desagradable visión de la cabeza de Noumu mirándolo sin ninguna pizca de pensamiento y en un instante le agarro la cabeza sosteniéndolo de su cabello.

–Buen golpe. Creo escuchar que lo llamaste un "Smash"… ¿acaso eres un seguidor de All Might?–habló Shigaraki volteando ligeramente al peliverde–Bueno, como sea niño–Noumu lo levanto ligeramente del suelo y acercó su otra mano a Izuku agarrándole el brazo que uso para atacar y empezar a apretarlo con fuerza, Tomura al mismo tiempo acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Lucas para matarlo.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más la puerta de la entrada a la U.S.J salió a volar por un golpe que sonó por todo le lugar y los que estaban cerca de la puerta le apareció una sonrisa al ver quién era.

–All Might–exclamó Midoriya contento al ver al héroe número uno del mundo pero desapareció al notar algo que no tenía, no estaba sonriendo, solo mostraba pura furia en sus rasgos que fue ignorado por la mayoría de los estudiantes a la puerta pensando que estaba sonriendo pero no era eso, se sacó la corbata de su traje amarillo diciendo las siguientes palabras con una intensa voz.

–No teman, todo está bien. ¡Ya Estoy Aquí!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Ya está! Por fin termine el treceavo capítulo de esta historia, no saben cuánto me costó hacerlo y espero que le haya gustado.**

 **Y les tengo a todos una pregunta y necesito que me respondan, ¿quieren que escriba el ova 1 del anime? Solo les estoy preguntado y le estaré esperando su respuesta.**

 **Hasta entonces nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el comentario, te diré que sobre una escena igual que ocurrió antes de la pelea de Eien y Jigoku ya me pasó una gran cantidad de veces por al cabeza, seguro que lo haré pero espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: En serio, gracias por tu apoyo y sobre la OVA seguramente no la haga, tanta comedia en ese capítulo especial no me gusto y aunque quisiera hacerlo no se me ocurre nada, nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 14**

* * *

–Maldicion, ¿donde estoy?–dijo Lucas despertándose y lo único que pudo ver fue todo borroso y blanco por unos momentos mientras parpadeaba varias veces con lentitud y trataba de levantar una de sus manos para tocarse la cabeza al empezar a sentir dolor al leve en ese lugar.

–Tranquilo, no hagas eso aún tienes varias heridas que no sanaron por completo–una voz a lado suyo lo detuvo y girando su vista hacia la fuente vio que era Recovery Girl, la cual lo miraba desde una silla que tenía por el lugar.

Tardó unos momentos antes de despertarse por completo sintiendo como gran parte de su cuerpo se sentía algo pesado y sin tener sensación en algunas partes de su cuerpo, dio una mirada por la habitación viendo que estaba en uno de los muchos cuartos que había para el uso médico de la Academia. Sin previo aviso y sin prestarle atención a las advertencias y quejas de la doctora se levantó con mucho esfuerzo en la cama hasta tener su espalda recostada contra la almohada que tenía ahí, por fin pudo ver como tenía gran parte de su cuerpo vendado y su pierna derecha estaba en yeso por completo.

Recovery Girl dejo salir un suspiro al ver la conducta del adolescente y moviéndose hasta estar cerca de la cama del paciente hablo–Escucha, pude usar mi quirk para sanarte la mayoría de tus heridas, las cuales eran las más severas. Deberías descansar y recupérate lo suficiente para poder seguir con el tratamiento, así que mejor du–ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando el castaño le interrumpió.

–¿Tienes agua?–preguntó girándose hacia ella y esperando ver si tenía, la anciana solo pudo refunfuñar en voz baja antes de agarrar de una mesa cercana un vaso de vidrio y un recipiente con dicho líquido trasparente en el y al tratar de servir algo en el vaso, el recipiente desaparecía de su mano, el cual lo hizo Eien en un movimiento algo brusco y sin más que decir empezó a tomársela toda con mucha desesperacion.

Tardo unos segundos antes de que el recipiente quedara vacío y que el ojijade dejará salir un suspiro de satisfacción al terminar, pudo el objeto de vidrio en un recipiente cerca de la cama y pasó una de sus manos por su pelo dejándolo mucho más desordenado que antes, vio hacia la doctora que le estaba mirando mal y recibió un ligero golpe por el bastón de la adulta. Dejo salir una pequeña maldicion por la acción y sin que se diga más la heroína se empezó a fijar al ver sí por los movimientos que hacía Lucas abrió por accidenta alguna herida que tenía, y al ver que no había alguna mancha de sangre en las vendas se separó en el antes de volver su atención a unos papeles que tenía ahí.

– _Vieja bruja_ –pensó nuestro protagonista dejando salir un bufido con algo de enojo en el, por un momento el pensamiento de salir de este lugar cruzo por su mente pero lo desecho al ver nuevamente su pierna derecha.

–Así, llamamos a tu tutor para que te venga a buscar y te lleven a tu casa a descansar en ella, mañana no va a ver clases por lo que pasado lo primero que tienes que hacer es venir a la enfermería y así terminar de cúrate–dijo Recovery moviendo los papeles en su mano al jovencito antes de volver a lo que estaba diciendo con las siguientes palabras–Será mejor que no hagas movimientos bruscos y abras tus heridas, no tardarán en venirte a buscar por,o,que mejor descansa un poco mientras tanto–

Eien la miró por unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros y cambiar su mirada hacia el techo– _Natalie va a estar enojada cuando sepa que no pude cumplir su promesa… creo que debería de hacerle su platillo favorito como recompensa…_ –vio de vuelta su pierna con el yeso en el y dejo salir un suspiro– _Eso va a ser difícil de hacer con el estado en el que estoy_ –de golpe las puertas de la sala se abriron con un fuerte golpe tomando desprevenido a los dos adentro de ella.

–¡Eien!–Jigoku, Midoriya, Uraraka y Iida gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras entraban a la habitación con rasgos de preocupación en sus caras mirando al nombrado y verlo completamente despierto y levantado en su cama. Se acercaron rápidamente y agitados sin prestar atención a las quejas de la heroína.

Los miro por un momento notando como tenía la mayoría su uniforme algo desaliñado y se les quedo mirando por un momento tratando de saber el porque de su presencia en aquel lugar pero guardadoselo para sí mismo les dijo.

–Puedo ver que están bien, aunque no sé que podría decir con ese aspecto Jigoku–sengiro hacia la azabache viendo cómo tenía todo el pelo desordenado y uno de sus pantines tenía mal atados los cordones en ellos.

A la chica le apareció un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas quendesaparecio tan rápido como hizo su aparición bajo las miradas de los presentes que ignorando lo visto ya sabiendo la conducta de la chica prestaron más atención al que estaba aún en cama–Eien-san, ¿estás bien?–le preguntó el pecoso mirándolo con sus ojos verdes con preocupación en ellos.

–Bueno, hasta pasado mañana tendré que estar con esta cosa–le dio un ligero golpe al yeso en su pierna derecha para hacer notar su situación–Por lo que será algo molesto tener que estar en mi casa sin hacer mucho sin contar ver la televisión, aunque quisiera salir creo que por esta vez le haré caso a la enfermera–recibió una mirada de Recovery Girl por lo último dicho.

–Hum, y pensar que preocupe por tu salud–susurró Jigoku cruzándose los brazos por su pecho en voz baja y volteando la cabeza a un lado.

–¿Dijiste algo?–preguntó Lucas a la chica haciendo que la azabache se sobresaltará y rápidamente negara esas palabras, el ojijade volvió su atención a los otros y más en Iisa al ver que tenía algo que decir.

–Eien-kun tengo que disculparme, sino hubiera tardado tanto no estarías en este lugar y con esas heridas, como presidente de la clase me siento apenado por mi falla–decía todo eso con una reverencia en forma de disculpa y cuando abrió la boca para decir más alguien le interceptó.

–Iida, no tienes que hacer eso–el de anteojos levantó la vista viendo cómo el castaño hablaba mientras le estaba mirando a los ojos–Hice lo quise hacer y eso causó el estado en el que estoy–termino de decir haciendo un pequeño ademán con una de sus manos vendadas.

–Eien-kun…–dijo a lo bajo Tenya pero nuevamente el ruido de cómo la puerta se abría de golpe y un grito mucho más agudo y fuerte que el que hicieron ellos los alarmó y lo único que pudieron ver fue una mancha marrón pasar alado suyo con el grito.

–¡ONII-SAN!–

Impacto de pleno contra Lucas haciendo que le saliera una exclamación por como el aire salí de sus pulmones pero no pudo decir más al ver que fue lo que chocó contra el y con algo de sorpresa de voz y tono que causó algo de confusión con sus compañeros, y que Recovery Girl solo dejara salir un suspiro junto al decir algo sobre el cuidado del paciente.

–¿¡Natalie, qué haces aquí!? Deberías de estar en casa–exclamó nuestro protagonista tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana menor pero de la nada levantó la cabeza y mirando al mayor de los Eien.

–Onii-san, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué hiciste para terminar así?–le mando cada pregunta revisando el cuerpo del ojijade y sin que se resiste solo pudo mirar hacia la entrada y ver cómo el culpable de que haya traído a la peliavellana.

– _Maldita sea Ikomura-san, la próxima vez que tengamos una pelea de entrenamiento te las voy a devolver_ –unos cuantos pensamiento sobre lo que le iba a ser a su padrino empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza del castaño luego de esas palabras que dijo mentalmente para sí mismo.

–¿Eh?–volvió a la realidad la escuchar a Natalie y ver que estaba mirando hacia dónde estaba losmotrs estudiantes de Yuuei mirando la escena algo extrañados pero sus ojos estaban fijados más en dos de ellos en especial y giró su cara hacia su hermano–Onii-san, ¿y ellos quienes son?–les señaló con una de sus manos.

El castaño solo pudo dejar salir un suspiro que salió algo disimulado por la pequeña sonrisa que emergio en su cara por la actitud de su familiar y le dijo–Natalie, es de mala educación señalar a a las personas, ¿Por qué no te presentas antes de preguntarles quienes son?–sentenció haciendo que la pequeña le aparecía un ligero sonrojo para después bajar de la cama y dar una pequeña reverencia enfrentando a los otros adolescentes.

–Es u-un gusto conocerlos, so-soy Eien Natalie–con un nerviosismo la de diez años de edad no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco mientras decía eso bajo la mirada de los otros.

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos durante unos segundos y una voz la interrumpió mientras una cabellera marrón se acercaba a dónde estaba la menor de los Eien–Hola Natalie-chan, soy Uraraka Ochako y espero que no te moleste que te diga así–la chica con el quirk de gravedad cero decía con una alegre sonrisa en su cara.

–¿Usted, señor?–la peliavellana se volteó hacia dónde estaba Iida y por un momento el de los anteojos se acomodó un poco su vestimenta antes de presentarse.

–Soy Iida Tenya, actualmente soy el presidente de la clase y compañero de tu hermano–sus anteojos se reflejaron un instante durante su presentación pero rápidamente luego de que terminó de hablar la pequeña de ojos verde jade se fue hacia dónde estaba cierto peliverde.

–Debe ser Midoriya-san, ¿cierto?–confundió un poco a Izuku pero la Eien continuó hablando–Onii-san, me habló de ti y de un chico que llama "Bomb Time" que casi se matan en una pelea–todos se giraron hacia nuestro protagonista que solo se encogió de hombros por lo que dijo su hermana y Natalie se acercó a la última persona que faltaba por presentarse en la habitación.

Natsuki miró directamente a los ojos de la peliavellana al igual que ella a los ojos amarillos de la azabache y se quedaron viendo por un minuto entero en un silencio algo incómodo para los otros y cuando por fin la menor abrió la boca para hablar las siguientes palabras que salieron dejaron petrificados a dos personas en especial.

–¿Eres la novia de Onii-san, no es así?–nuestro protagonista ya se imaginó que si hubiera tenido una de esas máquinas que miden los latidos del corazón de alguien, conectadas a él ya estaría escuchando ese pitido que avisa que se le detuvo el corazón y mientras eso sucedía cierta persona, que era el padrino del castaño, en la puerta tuvo que salir un momento al ver la cara que tenía Lucas para que no escucharán como trataba de aguantarse la risa y el enorme sonrojo que le apareció a Jigoku luego de procesar lo que dijo la ojijade.

–Natalie…–la susodicha se giró a dónde estaba su hermano mayor–Cuantas veces te dije que no digas eso cada vez que ves a una chica de mi edad y que sea compañera mía en clases, ¿cuantas fueron?–le preguntó y la pequeña se detuvo a pensar poniendo un dedo por su barbilla y tarareando una tonada que decía que estaba pensando.

–Mhn, creo que fueron más de 58 veces desde la última vez que me lo dijiste–le respondió y una pequeña suspiro sono por parte del Eien mayor.

–Ya son 79 luego de que le dijeras a esa chica rubia con cuernos que me trajo la tarea a nuestra casa, después de que faltara una semana entera por un resfriado que tuviste y me tuve que quedar cuidándose todas esas horas. Y cuando le abriste la puerta a la podré ni siquiera le dejaste hablar cuando hiciste esa misma pregunta–un una sonora exhalación se escucho por parte del castaño, sus ojos se giraron hacia dónde estaba sus compañeros viéndolo algo estupefactos por lo que estaba oyendo–No le presten atención a eso, Natalie siempre hace eso cuando ve a una chica como Jigoku y eso que fue la única pregunta que hizo y no fueron las más fuertes que puede preguntar–se rasco una mejilla empezando a tener recuerdos de una de las escenas que causó una de esas preguntas, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera su columna vertebral–Casi causa que me tiren por una terraza de un edificio con varios pisos de altura–

Ese último comentario vino seguido de una pequeña risa nerviosa de parte de Natalie y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpido por Recovery Girl que ya no pudo soportar más y empezó a hablar mientras sacaba de un cajón una de esas cosas de metal que se suman cuando alguien tiene la pierna en yeso y camina por sí solo usándolo como manera para distribuir el peso del cuerpo.

–Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que se vayan yendo para que lleguen a su casa, y que el paciente pueda descansar. Recuerda, tienes que descansar hasta pasado mañana–eso último se lo dijo a Lucas que solo dio una confirmación algo débil y cuando todos los invitados se fueron pudo cambiarse de alguna manera vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia salió de la enfermería a paso lento y se giró hacia dónde estaba su tutor, quien estaba a lado de la menor de los Eien.

–Vayan adelantándose, tengo que hablar un momento con Recovery Girl–dijo Ikomura entrando a dicha habitacion dónde estaba la susodicha, dejando solo a los adolescentes y a la niña de diez años.

–Como quiera, vamos Natalie–dicho esto empezó a caminar como pudo por el pasillo siendo seguido por su hermana y los otros cuatro estudiantes.

No hubo ninguna intención de que alguien hiciera algo para iniciar una conversación, solo se podía escuchar el ruido que hacia Lucas con su soporte de metal y los patines de Natsuki, tardaron varios segundos para salir de las instalaciones de Yuuei y al pasar la enorme puerta del lugar vieron que a unos metros se encontraba un vehículo negro y ambos Eien se acercaron a él. Sin dudarlo el castaño abrió el auto, la puerta del asiento trasero al del copiloto y dejo que pasara la peliavellana de su hermana menor, al cerrarla vio a los cuatro compañeros suyo y acomodándose para apoyarse contra la puerta les hablo.

–¿Saben qué pasó cuando me desmayé?–preguntó pero fue más para Midoriya que abrió la boca para explicar, tardó unos minutos en explicarle todo. La llegada de All Might, que Todoroki, Bakugou y Kirishima aparecieran para salvar al héroe número uno, la derrota de Noumu, la llegada de los otros héroes y que los villanos se retiraran con varias heridas.

–Así que Chishi-san se retiró luego de que me intentó asesinarme–pensó en voz alta el ojijade y recibió las miradas de los otros adolescentes con ciertos rasgos de confusión por cómo llamó a unos de los malos.

Se dijeron algo más entre los cinco antes de que Midoriya, Iida y Uraraka se tuvieran que despedir para poder llegar a sus casas dejando solo a la azabache y a Lucas, sin contar a Natalie que se quedo dormida adentro del auto al instante que entro en el, tal vez por el cansancio. La chica se apoyó también en el auto dejando descansar sus piernas un momento dejando que haya un silencio en el aire entre los dos, volteo para verle y noto como su mirada estaba fija en su hermana menor a través del cristal.

Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue cortada antes de que pudiera hacer el mínimo ruido.

–No es lo que crees–cambio su vista hacia los ojos amarillos de ella–Mi hermana no es hija de ese hombre, biológicamente es mi hermana menor pero no es hija de él–sentenció y por un instante sus ojos se tornaron rojos dejando notar un poco de enojo por ellos al igual que su tono de voz.

–¿A que te refieres?–Natsuki se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a los de nuestro protagonista, una tensión en el aire se podía notar entre ellos hasta el punto que se sentía pesado estar cerca de ellos.

–Mi padre está en la prision luego de un par de meses desde que nací, piénsalo, Natalie tiene diez años de edad. ¿Cómo sería posible que sea hija de ese hombre si no era posible ni hacerle una visita en ese tiempo?–le explicó a la de los patines y la azabache le tomo unos cuantos segundos antes de hablar.

–Entonces ella no es…–sus ojos cambiaron su vista hacia dónde estaba la menor de los Eien–Hija biológica de ese hombre pero si es familiar tuyo, eso significa que–por un momento pudo notarse algo de sorpresa en su cara pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

–Tal vez, ¿quién sabe?–le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más y pudo ver cómo se acercaba cierta persona a donde estaban–Nos vemos pasado mañana Jigoku, hasta luego–se adentro al auto sin decir nada más y Ikomura pasó a lado de la nombrada solo dándole una ojeada antes de entrar en el auto, por el asiento del conductor y al arrancarlo empezo a andar dejando sola a la chica enfrente de la puerta de Yuuei.

En el vehículo solo se podía escuchar una canción por la radio y el hombre de sesenta años de edad vio hacia dónde estaba el castaño que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y visualizo como estaba apoyado contra el vidrio mirando a la nada manteniéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento antes de sentir como alguien le estaba mirando. Sus ojos verde jade vieron hacia los de su tutor legal viendo que estaba esperando que dijera algo hacia el, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y por un instante miro para al pertentraera asegurándose que su hermana menor no estaba despierta.

–Sucedió eso de nuevo, por suerte pudo enfocarme más en mis oponentes antes de que hiciera algo arriesgado–se le escucho decir mientras miraba hacia el frente al gual que el adulto a lado suyo.

–Ya veo… parece que tendremos que cansarte un poco a partir de ahora, ¿cierto?–movió el voltante girando por una curva y teniendo que frenar al llegar a un semáforo rojo.

–Si, supongo que tendré que levantarme más temprano para poder ir a tu gimnasio–su tono empezó a tornarse un poco cansado y puso se cabeza contra el vidrio nuevamente–Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado y preferiría descansar un poco luego de que use ese lado mío–sentenció y recibió un tarareo como confirmación por parte de Ikomura.

Cerró los ojos empezándose a llevar por el cansancio y por un instante la imagen de una foto con su madre y un tipo con ojos rojos apareció en su mente, otra dónde apareció la misma mujer pero ahora rodeada de llamas y una sonrisa calmada en su rostro pero esos ojos jade que tiene no tenían el mismo sentimiento. Tragando duro trató de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza antes de empezar a relajarse y con un último pensamiento todo se volvió completamente en negro.

– _Que suerte que no me pidieron que explicase mucho sobre lo que sucedió en esa pelea… seguro que me lo preguntaran en otro momento, tendré que pensar en algo para cuando suceda o sino no se que pasara después de eso_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el capítulo número 14 de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado comenten que les pareció sean buenos o malos y nos leeremos en el siguiente. Bye Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Valoró mucho esa ayuda que estas tratando de darme y estaré feliz de que sigas la historia en todo el camino que tiene que recorrer, esa parte de la Pareja entre Lucas y Natsuki puede ser posible pero tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo para confirmarla. Sobre la habilidad que uso Eien, si es sobre que usó toda una armadura completa es que es parte de su quirk, o si es sobre como era una bestia salvaje tendré que decirte que tiene que ver algo sobre su pasado.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias de corazón de que te gusten ambas historias, sobre el porqué está detenido la historia de Evolution tiene que ver algo por eso pero es algo mucho más personal y tengo que decirte que tendría que cambiar eso de los Summary de ambas historias para aclarar varias cosas pero quién sabe. Nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 15**

* * *

– _Maldicion, esto es muy aburrido_ –pensaba Lucas mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión de su casa buscando algo interesante en ella, se detuvo en un canal de noticias y se levantó cómo podía con su pierna en yeso caminando hasta su cocina. Noto una pequeña nota de su hermana que decía que se cuidase ya que se fue a su escuela, con tener el soporte de metal debajo de su brazo empezó a hacerse algo de comer para picar mientras esperaba que llegase la hora del Almuerzo, al terminar de hacer unos pequeños sándwiches y un café volvió al sillón de su departamento y escuchando lo que decían en la pantalla empezó a comer.

–Como sabrán, ayer en Yuuei hubo un ataque de villanos que se hacían llamar a "La Liga de los Villanos" que atacaron las instalaciones de U.S.J pero gracias a los valientes estudiantes la mayoría de ellos salieron ilesos. El héroe número uno, All Might, y dos héroes profesionales pudieron soportar el tiempo necesario para que llegaran los refuerzos y hacer que los villanos se retiraran de su ataque–varias fotos de dicho lugar aparecían a un lado de la pantalla y enseñaba como había varios vehículos de policía y una ambulancia, por un momento Eien pensó que ya dejarían hablar de eso y quiso cambiar de canal pero unas palabras de la noticiera lo detuvo.

–Pero lo más extraño de todos es que uno de los estudiantes de enfrentó contra el líder del grupo y sus subordinados el solo, actualmente la identidad del muchacho es desconocida, sin embargo, gracias a este video de fuentes anónimas podemos enseñarles lo que hizo en el ataque–la pantalla por un momento se puso en negro para luego empezar a mostrar un video.

Empezó a mostrar cómo aparecía en la escena cuando Shigaraki quiso matar a Asui y le daba una patada mandándolo a volar contra la fuente, su cortisimo intercambio de golpes con Noumu y perdiendo su espada y escudo junto a tener los brazos rotos. Sintió un ligero picazón en esa parte del cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido, luego como Chishi le decía algo que no pudo ser grabado y mostraba como era cubierto con su armadura de **Break Form** , siguió hasta el punto en donde recibía demasiado daño y como se rompía su armadura. Como es que era cubierto por fuego y trató de lastimar al villano del mercurio, como salvo a Midoriya y como combatió contra los cuatros villanos pero lo que no espero fue ver cómo se detenía justo cuando su iba a mostrar su verdadera apariencia en el video.

–Bueno eso fue…–en la voz de la mujer se le podía notar el asombro al ver el video dejando notar que no lo había visto hasta ahora–¡Increíble! ¿¡Como es que nadie sabe quién es ese chico!? ¡¿Serán idiotas?! ¡Tendría que haber buscado quién era! ¡Son unos hi–de la nada empezó a gritar hacia uno de los lados de las pantallas generando escándalo y cuando iba a decir algo inapropiado fue interrumpida con una pantalla en azul y las palabras "Esperon un momento, dificultados técnicas", dejando algo estupefacto al castaño al ver todo lo sucedido en ese canal de la televisión.

– _Eso sí que fue extraño…_ –pensó Lucas luego de volver a la normalidad y dejando salir un pequeño suspiro una pequeña línea de humo blanco salió de su boca, miro hacia el techo viendo cómo el humo que hizo se desvanecía en el aire antes de llegar a tocar el techo y dándole un pequeño mordisco a un sándwich a medio comer en una de sus manos agarro el celular que tenía en una de los apoyabrazos del sillón y empezó a navegar por internet buscando alguna informacion sobre ese video que apareció en el noticiero.

 **Momentos después.**

–¿¡Me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde salió eso!?–una fuente voz se escucho desde el celular de Eien que tuvo que alejarlo de su oreja para no quedarse sordo de dicho oído.

– _Y eso que no está en altavoz_ –esa fue la línea de pensamiento del ojijade antes de volver a acercandose el dispositivo y decir–Ikomura-san, ya viste el video ese momento no era mi yo completamente. ¿Cómo crees que pudiera saber que alguien había grabado todo eso? Y además no eres como si tuvieras problemas con eso, si los reporteros se enteran que fui yo no podré vivir tranquilo por un tiempo–

Luego de esas palabras no hubo ninguna clase de ruido desde la otra línea dejando algo confundido a nuestro protagonista por el silencio de su tutor legal, miro hacia el televisor visualizando el título que tenían ahora sobre el video que empezó a aparecer en diferentes noticieras poniendo nervioso al adolescente. Rápidamente trató de cambiar de canal a otra cosa pero la mayoría de ellos estaban literalmente hablando a gritos sobre las hazañas que hizo el castaño, ya harto de eso apago el televisor y justa al mismo tiempo el hombre de 60 años de edad hablo a través de la línea.

–Escucha Eien, sabes que es posible que esa persona este viendo esto, ¿cierto?–dijo y a cambio no obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato sino que la recibió después de unos segundos de un sofocante silencio.

Los ojos de Lucas se tornaron rojos, su agarre en el control remoto se volvió tenso hasta el punto que se podía escuchar el ruido de como se rompía dicha parte tecnológica, el aire que le rodeaba empezó a calentarse hasta el punto que se podía ver el calor que generaba, cuando hablo la boca para responderle siguió de una línea negra de humo junto a unas cuantas cenizas desde ahí.

–Lo se–

* * *

–Natsuki, puedes venir un momento–una voz de una mujer le hablo a la nombrada que se encontraba en una lujosa cocina sacando de la heladera una caja de cartón con leche en el y justo cuando estaba por servirse en un vaso de vidrio se detuvo y camino hasta pasar una puerta de madera que dejaba paso al living de dicha casa.

Al entrar la azabache pudo identificar a la fuente de la voz, la cual estaba en un largo sillón blanco en forma de L y dejaba mostrar una larga cabellera del mismo color que la chica con patines que ahora no llevaba puestos, quiso preguntar el porque la interrupción pero no llegó a hablar por como la mujer se giró mostrando unos ojos amarillos fluorescentes que la miraban con cierta intensidad en su mirada.

–Natsuki, ¿sabes quién es esa persona en el video?–la estudiante de Yuuei miro hacia una pantalla plana gigante que colgaba de la pared blanca que estaba enfrente al sillón y enseñaba el mismo video que vio Eien.

Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al ver como peleaba el que era su compañero de clases y al volver su vista a dónde estaba la mujer adulta en el sillón trago un nudo que se hizo en la garganta y dio un leve asentimiento.

–Es Eien, un estudiante de mi clase–respondió mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción de parte de la persona sentada en el mueble del living.

Se levantó y caminando se acercó a donde estaba la chica sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos mantenido fijada y al llegar puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza empezando a remover el cabello de la azabache y dejándolo todo revuelto, Jigoku parpadeo algo confundida antes de–¿Ocurre algo?–le pregunta y un pequeño destello de tristeza aparece en los ojos de la mujer, la cuál sacando la mano de la cabeza empezó a caminar hacia un lado donde estaba abierto dejando ver una gran puerta, supuestamente la de entrada y se podía ver desde uno de los bordes en donde estaba la adolescente unos cuantos escalones de una escalera enfrente a la puerta de entrada.

–No es nada hija, solo no esperaba que el hijo de Red Eyes fuera a inscribirse a Yuuei–comentó la mujer ahora poniendo identificarse como la madre de Natsuki.

Jigoku miro por un momento a donde salió su madre antes de dejar salir el aliento que contuvo al escuchar las palabras de ella y acercándose al sillón agarro el control remoto y antes de apagar el televsor solo tuvo el siguiente pregunta en su cabeza.

–¿ _Como demonios es que mi madre, sabe quién es Eien?_ –

* * *

– _Tch, por culpa de Ikomura-san estoy de malhumor_ –pensaba Lucas mientras hacia algo de arroz frito en la cocina y su hermana menor ayudaba poniendo la mesa, la miro al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y no pudo evitar que le apareciera una a el también y recordando como tuvo que convencer a la peliavellana para que lo dejase cocinar la cena le calmo un poco su mal temperamento.

–Onii-san, ya termine de poner la mesa, ¿necesitas algo más en que ayude?–le preguntó acercándose al ojijade y recibiendo una seña para que lleve una botella de agua y algunas especias para la comida.

Luego de que sirvieran los alimentos comieron en silencio y teniendo un pequeño problema de quién limpiaría los platos termino siendo la menor de ellos y que el castaño a regañadientes viera las noticias de la noche hablando de un accidente de autos que no le presto mucha atención. Ya siendo cerca de la medianoche Lucas se encontraba rescostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo de su habitación con cierto aburrimiento y teniendo cuidado trató una gran cantidad de veces de encontrar una posición para dormir quedándose con la espalda contra su cama y los brazos detrás de su cabeza como una segunda almohada, dejo salir un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos intendente irse a dormir y en un instante la misma imagen que tuvo en el coche de su tutor legal apareció haciendo fruncirle el ceño y revolviéndose la cabeza para un lado y el otro se la saco.

–Siempre es lo mismo, ya debo empezar el entrenamiento con Ikomura-san–se dijo para sí mismo seguido de un bostezo soñoliento y con cambiar su posición empezó a dejarse llevar por morfeo.

Con cada segundo sus sentidos empezaron a ser envueltos en oscuridad y justo antes de que todo se pusiera negro indicio de que estaba durmiendo solo tuvo el siguiente pensamiento en su cabeza.

– _O sino eso volverá a pasar de nuevo_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Lo siento en serio por el capítulo corto pero necesitaba publicar esta parte de la historia o no podría hacer lo que estoy pensando en hacer en el futuro, espero que le haya gustado y no se olviden de que les responderé el comentario que dejen en el siguiente capítulo. Además tengo que decirles que hoy 30 de agosto es mi cumpleaños y tardaré un poco más de hacer el siguiente capítulo por la fiesta que voy a hacer en varios días, nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Gracias por eso y sip tendrás que esperar para enterarte sobre el ese modo bestia de Eien, por lo que… paciencia mi querido amigo. Bye Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Muchas gracias por u opiniones y por el feliz cumpleaños, no entiendo mucho sobre esa cosa del OC por lo que si podes explícate por favor, y gracias por la recomendación pero lo leí y no me pareció interesante. Nos leemos luego.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 16**

* * *

–¡Un festival deportivo…!–dijeron algunos al aire al escuchar su profesar decir eso mientras dejaba ver como estaba completamente momificado en vendas blancas pareciendo una momia algo extraña.

–Esperen un momento, eso parece algo que a los villanos tratarían de infiltrarse… ¿no?, ¿estará eso bien?–pregunto alguien entre la multitud de la clase confundido por tal evento luego de lo sucedido con la liga de villanos.

–Tranquilos, por el contrario, ya que continuaremos con el festival, significa que la escuela tiene la confianza en que tiene todo en orden en lo que se trata de control de crisis. Por ejemplo, escuche que la presencia policiaca será cinco veces mayor de lo que es normalmente. Lo que deberían estar pensando es…que el festival deportivo de la Academia presenta una gran oportunidad para todos ustedes–hablaba con god un desinterés en su voz–Este no es un evento que se vendría abajo por algo como los vilanos–

–No lo se, si los villanos aparecieran ¿podremos detenerlos?––se le escuchó decir a Mineta dudoso, Midoriya quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe producido por la puerta abriéndose de forma agresiva y una voz hablo diciendo las siguientes palabras.

–No es para tanto, por algo estamos estudiando para ser héroes. Además no es como si hubiera un villano lo suficiente estupido para atacar en esa clase de eventos y trate de salir sin ninguna herida contra una gran cantidad de héroes y policías–Eien que hablo con un tono algo serio pasó caminando cerrando la puerta en el camino y aún con el yeso en la pierna llego a su mesa sentándose algo complicado mientras mantenía la pierna extendida por las heridas.

Hubo un silencio por uno segundos que nadie quiso romper y todos voltearon al frente al escuchar hablar a su maestro–¡Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes en Japón! ¡En días pasados las "Olimpiadas" fueron la festividad deportiva que traía al frente el entusiasmo de toda la nación! Pero ahora, como ustedes saben, la extensión y población ha disminuido y ha perdido mucha influencia–declaró ignorando a niveles altísimos lo ocurrido con nuestro protagonista.

– **¡Así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de las olimpiadas en Japón es, el Festival Deportivo de Yuuei!** –

–¡Los mejores héroes del país seguro que nos estarán mirando! ¡Es porque ellos nos estarán revisando para reclutar!–dijo Yaoyarozu al chico cabeza de uva y luego de eso varios empezaron a hablar de eso.

–Naturalmente, entrar en el equipo de un héroe famoso les dará un algo estatus y más experiencia–empezó Aizawa llamando nuevamente la atención de sus alumnos–Recuerden esto, el tiempo es limitado. Si son notados por un profesional, eso les da la posición de tener un brillante futuro. **Esta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año… en un total de tres oportunidades. ¡Si aspiran a ser héroes, este es un evento que no pueden pasar por alto!** –

* * *

 **Descanso del mediodía.**

–Wow, todos están muy motivados…–dijo Midoriya viendo como gran parte de sus compañeros empezaban a motivarse juntos y quedo sorprendidos por como Iida mostraba su extraña forma de desatar su pasión.

Sin que se diesen cuenta por prestarle más atención al increíble cambio de personalidad de Uraraka cuando esta apasionada, cierto ojijade salía del aula yendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela. El adolescente se sentó contra el suelo y su espalda contra la pared de al puerta en la que entro, sus ojos se posaron en el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes en el y escuchando como se abrió la puerta de donde staba de nuevo y por su campo de visión unos mechones azabaches apareció al mismo tiempo que unos ojos amarillos de cierta chica.

–¿Qué haces en este lugar, Eien?–preguntó Jigoku sentándose a cierta distancia del chico castaño, no obtuvo se respuesta hasta luego de un suspiro de parte de el y una pequeña hilera de humo lo acompañó.

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo pero…–le dijo pensativo sin quitar su vista de una pequeña nube con una forma que le recordaba a la cabeza de cierto héroe número uno.

–¿Pero?–volvió a preguntar Natsuki sin quitar la vista de como el humo de la boca del chico se tornaba de gris a negro en un instante y los ojos se tornaron rojos y empezaron a brillar en un tono algo escarlata.

–Digamos que ahora estoy con ciertos problemas relacionados con algo que heredé de mis padres–una respuesta algo extraña fue lo único que recibió Jigoku confundiéndola algo más por la actitud de Eien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más quedándose viendo al cielo azul por un rato, el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el tintineo del llamado de alguna clse de ave y la respiración de nuestro protagonista. Natsuki miro hacia Lucas y sorprendida se lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y su respiración se volvió más tranquila, levantó una ceja por eso pero de lo ignoro ya que de golpe la puerta en la que estaban se abrió sobresaltandola y dos voces que no conocía se hicieron escuchar mientras aparecían dos personas.

–Por favor baja los humos Chikara-kun, entiendo que lo que dijo el sensei te haya encendido para empezar entrenar para el festival pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo–una voz que pudo identificar como propietaria a una mujer decía algo cansada como si ya hubiera pasado algo igual y la azabache miro a la propietaria de dichas palabras.

Era una chica de sus edad, algo más alta que ella y con un cabello largo en forma de ondas de un color vino oscuro, unos ojos grises con cierta apariencia animal y un par de gafas con el marco rojo acompañados de unos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, llevaba el uniforme de la escena con la diferencia que no tenía la corbata notado que no podía ponérsela por cierta parte del cuerpo bien desarrollada que podía poner en envidia a la vicepresidenta de su clase, y que la falda era un bordo casi negro que pudo notar el tono rojizo por la luz del sol. Sin embargo, lo que más la hizo destacar eran un par de orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza y unas pequeñas pero notables alas de murciélago negras en su espalda.

–¿Qué me tranquilice? Si claro, por fin podré conocer a los de la clase 1-A y ver qué tan fuertes son, ya no puedo esperar más. Oh, tal vez pueda encontrarme con uno de ellos y ver si quieren pelear conmigo–la otra voz que pudo identificar que era de un chico sonó demasiado alegre para su justo y excitado.

Su altura era idéntica a la de Lucas, llevaba el mismo uniforme con la diferencia de que llevaba una camiseta gris debajo y la corbata era blanca, su cabello blanco como la nieve era lo bastante largo que tuvo que atarlo en una cola de caballo improvisada notándosele en lo desordenada que estaba y aún así tenía pelo cubriéndole la frente, sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico con una forma algo extraña tomándose a lo que parecía ser una estrella de ocho puntas, pudo notar que en una de sus mejillas, la izquierda, tenía un lunar cerca de la esquina de los ojos.

–¿Eh? Espera no puedes hacer eso–la chica murciélago ahora conocida como Tsubasa trató de detener al chico llamado Chikara sosteniéndolo de la camisa y las dos personas se detuvieran al ver a Jigoku y Natsuki sentados contra la pared de la puerta que dejaba entrar a la azotea.

–¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?–exclamó la chica pelivino sobresaltandose y soltando por accidente a su compañero causando que su cara se golpeara contra el piso del lugar al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una queja de sus labios.

–Podría decirte lo mismo–Natsuki volteó hacia a lado suyo notando como nuestro protagonista miraba a los dos nuevas personas fijamente pero más a la chica–Vienen a este lugar y yo tratando de relajarme de tanto ruido en la clase, _por suerte pude ocultar los ojos antes de que se dieran cuanta de que estábamos atrás suyo_ –eso último lo pensó sintiendo ligeramente el sudor por la alerte trasera de su cabeza y cambiar su vista al otro que estaba con la cara al piso–¿Y te vas a levantar o que?–

Una risa fue lo que recibió antes de que se levantara del suelo y se sentará enfrente de los dos de la clase 1-A con las piernas cruzada, y con un pequeño saludo de su mano y diciendo "Hey" se presentó.

–Soy Chikara Nura, de la clase 1-B–decía con una pequeña sonrisa, sin mirar atrás y con la misma mano que saludo señaló a la otra chica con su pulgar–Ella es mi compañera, Tsubasa Tsuki–

Jigoku solo pudo mirar como la chica murciélago empezaba a regañar a Nura por no dejarla presentarse por sí sola y duró varios minutos entre quejas y suspiro de ella y varias rosas pequeñas de parte del otro. La de los patines se volteó hacia Eien al ver como se levantaba y se apoyaba con el soporte que le recibió de Recovery Girl y de golpe recordó lo que le hizo seguir a nuestro protagonista.

–Hey Eien, ¿viste las noticias de ayer?–lo unico que recibió como respuesta fue alguna clase de gruñido y vio que ya se empezaba a irse de la azotea– _Parece que es un sí_ –pensó la azabache antes de seguir al ojijade y luego de pasar por la puerta estaban cambiando hacia el comedor de la Academia por uno de los pasillos de las instalaciones.

–¡Espera, Chikara-kun!–la voz de Tsuki les hizo detenerse y ver hacia atrás al escuchar gritar a la otra chica notando como el susodicho estaba varios pasos delante de ella alcanzando a los que se fueron sin decir nada.

–Tranquila, solo quiero saber sus nombres–le avisó el peliblanco a su compañera y ignorando la mirada que recibía miro al castaño y a la de ojos amarillos–¿Y ustedes son…?–

Hubo un silencio después de eso y solo podía ver como Tsubasa se empezaba a poner nerviosa al ver como el chico de la clase 1-B se impacientaba al no recibir su respuesta a la pregunta, Natsuki quiso abrir la boca pero fue interrumpida por el que estaba a lado suyo.

–Soy Eien Lucas y ella es Jigoku Natsuki–nuestro querido protagonista se presentó y a la otra persona a lado suyo a los otros dos antes de comentar las siguientes palabras–Ambos somos de la clase 1-A–

Una expresión de pánico y otra de alegría apareció en las caras de Tsubasa y Chikara respectivamente, en tan solo un parpadeo el peliblanco se encontraba mirando fijamente a los ojos verde jade de nuestro protagonista y siendo acompañado de una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

–¡Pelea conmigo!–gritó lo suficiente para que Eien tuviera que resistir las ganas de hacer una expresión al sentir como sus oídos empezaron a dolerle por el nivel de la voz del otro–Uno de nuestros compañeros dice que ustedes de la clase 1-A son demasiado orgullosos y mimados, además de que se creen el centro de todo por tener unos buenos quirks. Yo no creo eso y la verdad siempre me a gustado probar mi propia fuerza contra otros que pueden ser mucho más fuerte, así que… ¿combatimos?–explicó y pregunto al final con una forma algo simple pero energética haciendo que los otros dos adolescente de dicha clase lo miradas algo extrañados por la actitud que le hacia parecer a un niño.

– _Es demasiado impulsivo_ –pensó Natsuki con una gota de sudor en su nuca pero salió de su línea de pensamiento al ver como Tsuki abría la boca para hablar.

–Por dios Chikara-kun, se que nos mucho pero lo siento–hizo una leve reverencia enfrente de la azabache y el ojijade–El es así, siempre que se encuentra con alguien que no conoce y la parece fuerte siempre va y le pregunta si quieren pelear contra el. Causó varios problemas a nuestro sensei cada vez que lo hace y entendería sino quieren ac–fue interrumpida por alguien haciendo que las dos chicas se girarán hacia dónde estaba el castaño.

–No me molesto, por lo que podremos pelear…–una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en la cara del peliblanco–Pero no podrá ser ahora o muy pronto–la felicidad de Nura cambia a ser de decepción al escuchar lo que dijo Eien.

Hizo una seña a su pierna en yeso y a unas cuantas vendas que tenía por los brazos y cerca del cuello–Tengo que ir con Recovery Girl después de clases para que termine de curarme las heridas que tengo, _eso y que es mejor que sea luego de que entrene con Ikomura-san o sino creo que lo terminare matando_ –lo último lo dijo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que empezaba a darse al vuelta y caminaba por los pasillos hacia una dirección–Nos vemos después, Chikara, Tsubasa–

–Espero que no te contengas en nuestro combate, por que yo no lo haré, Eien–sentencio el de los ojos de estrellas antes de hacer lo mismo pero en la otra dirección, la chica murciélago se despido con un saludo de mano mientras que Jigoku solo daba un asentimiento antes de alcanzar a nuestro protagonista.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo para aceptar una pelea?–decía la ojiamarillo mirando al frente y sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lucas.

–Es lo mismo de antes, es hereditario–fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del chico castaño y Natsuki lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar con el siguiente pensamiento en su cabeza.

– _Hombres_ –

* * *

–¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!–exclamó Uraraka llamando la atención de todos de la clase y hacerles girar hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una enorme cantidad de personas de su misma edad esperándolos fuera del aula y sorprendiendo a los que estaba saliendo del lugar.

–¡Son demasiado! ¿Para que estarán ellos a aquí?–Mineta preguntoa nadie en particular y mientras Bakugou pasaba a lado del pequeño cabeza de uva le respondió.

– **Estan espiando a la competencia, tarado** –el pequeño lo señaló temblando hasta la médula cuando estaba adelante suya y miraba a Midoriya asustado y el pecoso le respondió algo de que el rubio explosivo era así cuando estaba en "modo neutral".

–Ellos quieren ver a los sujetos que salieron con vida de la emboscada de los villanos. Nos están examinando antes de la gran batalla, idiota–llegando a hasta la puerta casa ojo estaba puesto en Katsuki– **No tiene sentido intentarlo, así que por qué no solo se van al carajo, maldita muchedumbre** –

–¡No vayas por ahí llamando "Muchedumbre" a la gente que no conoces, Bakugou!–sentenció Iida a lado de Izuku, quien por alguna razón estaba temblando.

Lucas solo podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo desde donde estaba sentado y seguía guardando las cosas tratando de ignorarlos pero una voz le llamó la atención haciéndole volver a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Vine a ver de qué están hechos, chicos, pero no pensé que fueran así de arrogantes. ¿Son todos los niños enlistados al departamento de heroísmo igual a este?–mientras que Bakugou reaccionaba con su típico "¿Aaaahh?" a sus espaldas Midoriya y el cuatro ojos a lado suya negaban ansiosos a esa pregunta que hizo un tipo con el cabello de color azul que se tornaba a violeta iguales a sus ojos.

–Estoy un poco desilusionado, así que eso es todo, ¿eh?–se rascaba la parte trasera del cabeza mirando fijamente al de los ojos rasgados–Hay un montón de gente que están en el departamento de educación general u otros departamentos porque fallaron en el de heroísmo. ¿Lo sabías?–eso alarmó a toda la clase 1-A y confundió al mismo tiempo–Y basados en los resultado del festival deportivo, ellos pueden incluso entrar en revisión para ser transferidos a heroísmo. Y lo contrario también puede suceder…–

–¿Espiando a la competencia, dices? Por lo menos yo, del departamento de educación general… **Trapeare el suelo con todos ustedes si gana la ligera, consideren esto han declaración de guerra, clase 1-A** –termino de decir con determinación haciendo que a muchos pensaran que era muy atrevido al hacerlo enfrente de la persona más temperamental que todos conocen.

Bakugou quiso decir algo completamente enfadado pero un golpe en uno de sus hombros le interrumpió y vio como alguien se le adelantaba caminando a lado suyo y caminaba por como podía con un yeso en la pierna, Eien que había terminado de guardas sus cosas salió de su asiento y pasó por la puerta llegando a donde estaba el chico.

–Entiendo, tienes un quirk muy bueno pero no lo suficiente para poder pasarlo el lado físico del examen de ingreso, ¿cierto?. Bueno, no me interesa ni un poco y si me permiten quisiera ir ya a la enfermería a terminar con estas malditas vendas ahora mismo–decía dando unos noventa grados y caminar hacia un tumulto de personas y con un ademan todos le dejaban espacio para pasar, ignorando a otro chico que pudo ver que tenía unas cejas muy extrañas y era también de la clase 1-B al igual que Chikara y Tsubasa pasó por los pasillos, empezando a notar como el ruido de su espalda se hacía cada vez menos notable pero de igual forma noto como cierta chica en patines llegaba a lado suyo rápidamente.

No se dijeron nada más y con una corta despedida fueron en diferentes caminos del pasillo, la chica yendo hacia la salida de la academia y nuestro protagonista hacia la enfermería. Cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia pero de igual forma poda ver la puerta de su objetivo, solo tuvo un pensamiento por su cabeza al recordar todo lo sucedido en este día.

– _Hombre, esto sera interesante pero seguro que ocurría algo en ese festival_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y listo, aquí tienen el capítulo número 6 de esta historia y voy diciendo que ya tengo algo que se podría considerar como un pequeño OVA pero solo con los personajes y tendrá que ver con cierto ending, nos leemos luego. Bye Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Entiendo que te guste esta parte de la seria pero te recomiendo que cuando se acabe la segunda temporada(que no falta poco y eso es algo triste) leas el mango así no te haga algo de spoiler. La parte de que Jigoku esta acosando a Eien, ¿no lo se? Dímelo tú XD. No sé si me estás haciendo una broma sobre lo del OC porque no me sería ninguna molesta hacerte uno si quieres, pero no te olvides de darme algo de crédito por la idea si quieres que haga uno, ¿ok?. Bye Bye.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Seguramente será una posibilidad de que tenga que cambiar los combates de la seria, pero no estoy seguro(no tengas muchas esperanzas por qué creo que lo tendré que hacer o no podré escribir lo que quiero qué ocurre en el torneo). Nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 17**

* * *

–Repitan después de mi, my friend is a very lazy man and when he sleeps he looks like a–el héroe, Present Mic, fue interrumpido en su clase mientras enseñaba inglés a la clase 1-A cuando un sonoro ruido en seco resonó y miro por sus lentes oscuros al causante de que se detuviera.

Lo único que se podía ver era el pelo castaño de Eien y con una de sus manos encima de su cabeza al chocar su rostro contra su escritorio, levantándose muchos de sus compañeros podían ver como había notables bolsas oscuros en sus ojos y varias partes de su cara y cuello unos parches que parecían cubrir algún tipo de heridas. Dando un bostezo cubriéndose con la mano derecha que no tenía nada en ella, dejo ver sus ojos verde jade al maestro antes de que adulto rubio volviera sin decir nada al ver que ya era la cuarta vez que sucedía lo mismo en su horario de clase.

– _Y ahí va la numero cinco_ –pensó el micrófono humano al escucha rpor quinta vez ese mismo ruido y tratándolo de ignorar siguió con la clase, sorprendido de que luego de eso ya no hubiese pasado eso más al ver como el ojijade estaba copiando todo lo que decía sin abrir los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos.

Después de que terminaran las clases de la mañana y llegará el descanso del mediodía para el almuerzo, todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A vieron como Lucas salía de ahí con una bebida energética de una marca famosa y una pequeña bolsa de plástico que saco de su bolso, sin decir nada desapareció de la vista de los demás y uno de ellos hablo dejando salir lo que tenía en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué estará haciendo Eien para tener el rostro en ese estado?–preguntó Kirishima a todos en el lugar y todos en el, excepto cierto chico rubio explosivo, se giraron hacia el asiento que estaba atrás del susodicho.

Jigoku pestañeo un par de veces por un momento al ver que casi todos los ojos estaban ella y levanto ambas manos en forma de defensa–A mi no me miren, no me a dirigido la palabra desde hace un par de días–se defendió la azabache haciendo que los demás bajarán la cabeza decepcionados.

–Ahora que lo mencionas no sabemos mucho de Eien-kun–decía Iida pasando una mano por su barbilla de forma pensativo haciendo que varios de los otros empezarán a pensar sobre lo que acaba de decir.

–Eso es obviamente porque cada vez que vamos a comer el desaparece y vuelve para el horario de la tarde, y que la única vez que nos dijo algo sobre él fue cuando Midoriya le preguntó sobre su quirk y nos comentó de que no lo uso desde que tenía los seis años de edad–está vez hablo Kaminari diciendo lo que tenía en mente.

–Pero Kaminari, recuerda que nos explicó que a pesar de eso el investigó algo sobre uno de los rasgos de su peculiaridad–el contra-dijo Jirou señalándole lo obvio al rubio.

–También es que tiene una gran quemadura en la parte baja de su espalda y mencionó que lo obtuvo en un incidente cuando era niño–Kirishima mencionó recordando cuando se estaban cambiando y el rubio con el quirk eléctrico exclamó sorprendido haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres vieran la espalda del castaño.

– _¿¡Que el tiene que!?_ –Natsuki gritó mentalmente eso trateno de pasar desapercibida y se hizo un recordatorio mental para después preguntarlo sobre eso a nuestro protagonista.

Mientras que ellos seguían hablando y pensando sobre ese tema no se dieron cuanta cuando cierta melena verde salía tratando de encontrar el camino hacia dónde estaba su compañero, Midoriya caminaba tratando de buscar por donde se fue Eien pasó por gran parte de la escuela hasta que se le podía ver la preocupación en su cara algo abogada de tanto recorrer. Cuando estaba decidido a volver a su clase una voz muy conocida para él lo detuvo al escucharle hablar con alguien.

–Si, tranquilo Ikomura-san nos veremos después de la escuela en ese lugar… no tienes que preocuparte por mi estoy bien, nos vemos más tarde, adiós–Lucas corto la llamada antes de que el que estaba en la otra línea pudiera responderle y guardando su célula salió de la esquina en la que estaba, al salir no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo visto por la mirada verde de Izuku y siguió su camino desapareciendo de la vista de su compañero de clase.

– _Eien-san…_ –

* * *

–Bueno, con esto termina el horario escolar–dijo Aizawa acomodando unos papeles en la mano antes de fijár su vista en cierto estudiante–Eien, quédate por un momento tengo que hablar contigo–fue lo único que dijo haciendo que el nombrado lo mirada por un momento con una mirada igual de cansada que el mayor pero solo dio un ligero asentimiento.

Cuando se fue el último estudiante con una pequeña despedida cerrando la puerta en el camino no se podía escuchar nada más que un bostezo que salió de Lucas que no hizo ningún esfuerzo en cubrírselo con una de sus manos. Eraserhead lo miró ver como cabeceaba ligeramente por un momento y cuando por fin su mirada con la verde jade del adolescente conectaron hablo.

–Explícate, algunos profesores me avisaron de tu falta de atención en clases y como el encargado de esta clase tengo que atender este tipo de situaciones–empezó a hablar el del quirk borrador viendo como el ojijade se sentaba encima de su propio escritorio–Si esto sigue así, tu eficiencia en clases bajara y habrá una posibilidad de que tengamos que darle tu lugar a otro chico de los Estudios Generales–termino de decir pasándose una mano por su grasoso cabello.

Nuestro protagonista solo dejó salir un suspiro acompañado de una pequeña hilera de humo gris al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza quedando mirando el techo de la habitación–Por donde debería empezar…–empezó a decir y mientras le explicaba a su profesor eso vemos como en una esquina del pasillo queda a la puerta de la clase 1-A estában Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Jigoku y una pequeña parte del resto de los estudiantes.

–¿Creen que estará en problemas?–preguntó Ochako con un tono de preocupación al aire sin quitar la vista de donde salieron.

–Tal vez, dormir en clases es una gran falta de respeto al profesor y interrumpió varias veces la clase–respondió Tenya con casi el mismo tono que uso cuando se paró para hablarle a Present Mic mientras explicaba el sistema de la parte práctica del examen de ingreso.

–Esto no es muy varonil pero por el bien de Eien, tenemos que hacer esto–Kirishima apretó el puño al decir eso y Ashido se asomó por el yo,brío del pelirrojo mirando a la puerta.

–Bueno, si esto sigue así no creo que podríamos hacerlo pero de igual modo esto es divertido, ¿tengo razón Hagakure?–la de piel rosa se voltio al uniforme flotante y recibiendo una confirmación alegre de dicha chica invisible.

– _Si que están muy estusiasmadas_ –pensó Ojiro viendo la escena a lado suyo y dejando de prestar atención a eso al escuchar a Mineta hablar.

–Quien sabe lo que encontremos, tal vez esta saliendo con una chica y est–el de cabeza de uva fue interrumpido por Izuku al veralgo de actividad en su punto de vista,

–Esperan un momento alguien está saliendo–Midoriya exclamó haciendo que todos vuelvan hacia la puerta al ver como se abría y alguien salía, cuando todos vieron que una cabeza castaña caminaba a la otra dirección se miraron entre sí antes de seguirlo a unos metros de distancia tratando de pasar desapercibido a Eien.

Natsuki solo pudo empezar a pensar como la mayoría de ellos llegaron a tener esta idea y recordó como hace un par de horas cierto peliverde se le acercó mientras se estaba estirando en forma de calentamiento.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _Jigoku-san, quisiera decirte algo–la azabache vio como a lado de su escritorio se encontraba Deku, toda la clase se encontraba en las afueras de las instalaciones de Yuuei entrenando individualmente o en grupo._

– _¿Que quieres, Midoriya?–habló la de ojos amarillos viendo cómo el peliverde miraba a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie._

– _Estoy pensando seguir a Eien-san, para saber qué es lo que le está ocurriendo. Me lo encontré en un pasillo hablado con un tal Ikomura-san sobre qué se verían después de clases y quisiera saber si me acompañarías–declaró Izuku esperando ya la respuesta de la chica con patines._

 _Se le quedo mirando por un momento al ver la idea que le acaba de decir y volteándose se fijó en la persona de la que estaban hablando encontrándoselo estirar un poco en una zona algo lejano a donde estaban los demás de la clase y podía ver desde donde estaba como cabeceaba por un momento._

– _No te olvides de nosotros Midoriya-kun, como presidente de la clase no puedo dejar que un compañero mío tenga la posibilidad de que se cambie de clase por falta de actividad escolar–Iida dejo notar su presencia al igual que un par de adolescente a su espalda que asintieron de que estaban de acuerdo con el plan._

 _Todos los pares de ojos miraron a los amarillos de Jigoku esperando su respuesta que solo dejo salir un suspiro antes de responderle en un tono algo neutral pero en su interior se staba ahogando en preocupación de cierta cabeza castaña de ojos verde jade._

– _De acuerdo, estoy con ustedes. Midoriya, ¿cuál es el plan?–_

– _Pues veran, tenemos que…–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

– _No puedo creer como llegamos a esto_ –sentenció mentalmente la azabache y su línea de pesamiento acabó justo cuando pudo detenerse a tiempo de chocarse con Tenya que al igual que el resto se detuvo.

Miro hacia el frente encontrándose que Lucas entraba a lo que parecía ser un gimnasio algo extraño ya que desde donde estaba podía ver el interior por una ventana, encontrándose con una gran variedad de cosas, como máquinas de correr y una lona de boxeo.

–No sabía que había un lugar así en la ciudad, tal vez otro día venga a ver como es–comentó el chico con cola muy interesado por el local y mientras él veía como era por adentro acercándose a la ventana los otros vieron como Eien se acercaba a un hombre en una camisa sin mangas y con el cabello muy canoso.

–Debe ser Ikomura-san, que Eien-kun habló por el teléfono–dijo Deku viendo de reojo como nuestro protagonista se decía un par de palabras con el adulto y luego caminaba hacia una puerta, pasaron unos minutos antes de que saliera de vuelta mostrando como vestía un pantalón negro completamente descalzo, una remera blanco y sus manos estaban vendadas en unas vendas blancas.

–Oh, miren, no sabia que eso era lo que estaba escondiendo nuestro uniforme–esta vez hablo Ashido haciendo lo obvio como estaban los muy construido y bien marcados brazos de Lucas.

–Eso debe explicar como puede levantar ese escudo que crea con sus quirk–decía una Yaoyorozu dejando notar nuevamente su presencia recordando la pelea de equipos que hubo en el segundo día de clases y mirando a la chica de patines que no había quitado sus ojos de como ambos hombres se acercaron a una puerta que había cerca del final de las instalaciones y ver como desaparecían por dicha puerta.

Quiso decir algo pero una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió en su pequeña charla dándose cuenta que habían sido descubiertos–¿Midoriya-san, Iida-san, Uraraka-san y Jigoku-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–todos giraron viendo como una chica de diez u once años de edad los estaba mirando a cada uno de ellos antes de posicionar sus ojos verde jade en Natsuki.

–Ah, Natalie-chan–exclamó Ochako acercándose a la menor de los Eien y darle un pequeño abrazo que aceptó muy felizmente.

–Uraraka-san, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Y quienes son ellos?–preguntó la pequeña peliavellana haciendo la primer pregunta la de quirk de gravedad cero y la segunda mirando a los rostros que ella no conocía.

–Um, bueno…–algo dudosa la chica castaña solo,pudo mirar a sus compañeros nerviosa y pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero una voz les interrumpió.

–Tranquila Natalie-chan, sabía que ellos iban a ver pero no que abría más, al parecer Eien hizo varios amigos en Yuuei–Ikomura habló haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela a la que acaba de nombrar sé sobresaltaran del susto y miraran al viejo de sesenta años de edad sorprendidos–Vengan pueden entrar, es raro ver que Eien no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo a sus espaldas… debe ser por la falta de sueño–

Todos caminaron hacia adentro y quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el negocio que desde afuera parecía muy mal cuidado adentro había una gran variedad y zonas para diferentes estilos de artes marciales, y la zona donde estaba esa plataforma para boxeo a un lado suyo había una gran variedad de bolsas que servían para golpear y entrenar con ella, en la zona de caminadoras pudieron notar varias bicicletas mecánicas y Ikomura solo pudo sonreír de lado al ver las expresiones de los chicos. Se detuvo en medio del gimnasio y con una gran sonrisa en su cara se presentó.

–Soy Ikomura Rikuo, dueño de este gimnasio multi-funciones–empezó a decir haciendo una sepa con ambas manos a los lados–Como verán este lugar no es un gimnasio común, enseño desde boxeo hasta aikido y eso solo es la parte de artes marciales, también damos enseñanzas en esgrima, bojustsu y entre otros estilos con armas. Si eso no es lo que quieren, pueden hacer aeróbicos o pesas en aquella sección del local–señaló a donde se podía ver las caminadoras y a lado de ella estaba una zona con grandes máquinas de pesas y entre otras.

–Tío Ikomura, ¿y Onii-san donde esta?–Natalie hablo antes de que pudiera decir más sobre su negocio y el nombrado solo hizo una seña hacia la puerta que había a sus espaldas.

Sin decir nada recorrió todo el lugar yendo hacia ahí y al abrir la puerta los adolescentes pudieron escuchar como algo cortaba el aire un par de veces antes de que no lo escuchasen más por qué se cerró la puerta. Volvieron la atención al adulto al ver que tosía un poco sin quitar la vista donde entro la hermana menor de nuestro protagonista y por un momento se quedo mirando ese lugar pero fue interrumpido cuando recordó que es lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos.

–Ha, lo siento a veces me pongo entusiasta cuando hay posibilidades de que tengo nuevos alumnos–se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza con Peña bajo las miradas de los estudiantes de Yuuei–Bueno, obviamente se que no están aquí para entrenar pero avisó mí oferta está abierta por si acaso quieren unirse… aunque creo que alguien acá estas más interesado en el lugar, ¿cierto?–todos los ojos se giraron hacia dónde estaba Ojiro que solo pudo reír un poco nervioso al ser descubierto tocando una pequeña pesa que había cerca de donde estaba y dejando eso en el piso se acercó al grupo.

–Lo siento, no quería…–decía el chico con cola pero Ikomura le restó importacia con una seña.

–Tranquilo, muchos vienen a ver como es por las cosas que en enseño. ¿Quieren ver a Eien, o que?–lo último les dijo señalando con una mano atrás suyo con un pulgar y recibiendo a cambio una confirmación en forma de asentimiento.

Al entrar todos los héroes en entrenamiento se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena en frente suya, no es que les parecía increíble sino como es que lo estaba haciendo, Lucas estaba haciendo flexiones pero con solo una mano y levantando solo su cuerpo con su brazo derecho mientras estaba en una posición vertical con ambas piernas mirando hacia el techo. Parecía que no se había dado ni cuenta de que su hermana menor había entrado ya que la pequeña estaba a lado de lo que parecía ser el bolso de llevaba sus cosas escolares con una pequeña sonrisa al ver las reacciones de los compañeros de su Onii-san.

–89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99 y 100–murmuraba el castaño terminado con su brazo derecho y sin cambiar de posición colocó el otro brazo de la misma manera que el toro y pasando su derecho por la espada dejándola cerca de la cintura empezó a contar de nuevo haciendo,las flexiones pero esta vez con su mano izquierda.

Cuando por fin estaba llegando a la mitad la voz de su tutor legal le llego a sus oídos haciéndolo detener y mirándolo desde su posición hacia la puerta se encontró con la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de clases–Hey Eien, tienes visitas y será mejor que se lo expliques, ¿entendido?–sentenció Rikuo con un tono demandante recibiendo a cambio una mirada en blanco del ojijade antes de que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

–Si quieres déjalos que se queden, puedo hablarles mientras sigo entrenando–fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir contando en voz alta cuanto iba.

Por un instante se podía ver en la cabeza de Ikomura una vena palpitando por la furia, estaba apretando los dientes con tan ya fuerza que parecía empezaría a rechinar en algún momento, sin embargo, todo desapareció tan rápido como apareció cuando el canoso dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Se volvió hacia los estudiantes antes de dar una pequeña despedida y mirando hacia donde estaba Natalie se fueron ambas personas dejando solo a nuestro protagonista y a sus compañeros de clase que estaba ahí.

–Y 100–termino de contar y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas empezó a mover su brazo izquierdo en forma para relajar un poco la tensión en el y se pudo escuchar un pequeño crujir de los huesos cuando hizo eso, imito la misma secuencia con el otro brazo y al terminar se secoa glo de sudor en su frente con el dorso de su mano vendada–Antes de que digan algo, quisiera preguntar ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?–volvió su atención a donde estaban Kirishima, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, Hagakure y Mineta–Creo que solo a unos de ustedes le dirijo la palabra en algún momento–

–Soy la vicepresidenta, al igual que Iida-san, tengo la preocupación de que mis compañeros no bajen su desempeño en clases–esa fue la respuesta de la chica pelinegra con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo.

–Espera un minuto Eien-kun, ¿acaso no somos todos amigos? No tenemos que dar ninguna excusa para preocuparnos de ti–exclamó Uraraka dando unos pasos al frente y haciendo que el resto diera un asentimiento indicando que estaban preocupados por el susodicho.

–Así que era por eso…–se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado pero al hacer eso se encontró con la mirada de ojos amarillos de Natsuki, volvió su atención a donde estaba la mayoría de los chicos y hablo–No tienen de que preocuparse, en un par de días estaré de vuelta a como era antes solo tengo que acostumbrarme al horario y no habrá problema con Yuuei–se levantó de un salto aterrizando en ambos pies y camino hacia donde estaban las espadas de kendo, haciendo que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de que la habitación parecía ser una sala de entrenamiento mal cuidada para enseñar dicha arte marcial con la espada de bambú.

–Per–la chica castaña quiso decir algo pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por el ojijade y con cierta voz autoritaria les dijo.

–Estaré bien, váyanse ahora preferiría terminar rápido mí entrenamiento–fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de señalar con el instrumento de madera en dirección a la salida y muchos de ellos dudosos se fueron con un pequeño adiós, cuando Midoriya salió último solompudo ver como su compañero de cabellos castaños le miro por un momento y moviendo los labios sin generar algún ruido pudo entender el mensaje.

– **Si es posible cuando regrese a la normalidad tenemos que hablar sobre lo que viste en el ataque de villanos, Midoriya** –

La pueda se cerró de golpe dejando a los demás fuera del cuarto y dándose cuanta que solo uno de ellos se quedo en su lugar, Jigoku se acercó a donde estaba Lucas y pasando de lado llego hacia la puerta con las siguientes palabras dejándolo solo en el lugar–La próxima vez por lo menos avísame así que no tenía que haber venido por una falsa alarma–la azabache cuando salió se encontró con los ojos de Ikomura que la miro por un momento antes de darle un saludo de mano y que la chica de patines solo se fuera en silencio,

El dueño del lugar solo pudo ver como el último compañero del chico que quería como a un hijo propio se fuera del gimnasio mixto, por un momento recordó como el rubio con una cola le decía que algún momento volvería para probar el lugar, antes de escuchar como se oía el sonido de la espada de madera cortando el aire por los movimientos que hacia el mayor d ellos Eien, viendo como Natalie le daba una pequeña sonrisa agarro lo que parecía ser el bolso de su hermano y se despidió antes de irse al departamento.

–¿Que hice mal para que ese chico sea así de despreciable?–se preguntó para sí mismo pasando una mano por sus canosos cabellos, sacando un bufido solo podía mirar una repisa con una gran cantidad de copas, trofeos y fotos con cierta nostalgia antes de recordar en su cabeza las palabras de el hombre que era el verdadero familiar del chico que actualmente tiene bajo su cuidado.

– _Ikomura, recuerda estas palabras, no importa las acciones que haga en algún futuro o las que haga mi hijo._ _ **Yo soy yo y el es el**_ _, si vez que puede llegar a ser como soy yo siempre diles esas palabras por mi parte. Se qué tal vez nunca nos veamos frente a frente pero cuidalo por mi y fíjate que Sandra no ahoga nada arriesgado mientras no esté, ¿si, amigo mío?_ –una diminuta pero notable lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos ante la imagen de un el mucho más joven enfrente del gimnasio que parecía estar mucho más limpio que el actual a lado de la mujer que conoce como "Sandra" mucho más joven que la foto que tiene en la sala de kendo y el hombre de ojos rojos con menos cicatrices en su rostro a lado de ella sonteniendo una espada de madera en una de sus manos.

–Maldita seas Kai, porque tuviste que haber hecho esa barbaridad–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 17 de esta historia y no olviden de dejar lo que el pareció, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PD: el siguiente puede tener un recuerdo del pasado de Lucas, si quieren asegurar que haya uno en el siguiente capítulo díganmelo por el comentario si es posible, amigos míos. Bye Bye.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Chaos-kun, aunque hablamos por el PM que te mande tendrás que esperar para que lea tu historia, espero que entiendas eso y seas bueno conmigo por no poder dejarte mi opinión. Sobre Eien y Jigoku esa era algo de mi intención dejar esa imagen a la clase sobre la relación de esos dos OC míos, la cicatriz tendrá que ser seguro después del festival deportivo o después de las pasantías.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 18**

* * *

–Recuerden chicos, para la próxima clase traigan la tarea echa qué les acabo de dejar–decía el profesor de literatura, Cementoss, a la clase 1-A antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaba la hora de descanso del mediodía.

Varios de los estudiantes miraron a donde estaba nuestro protagonista ya que pasaron varios días desde que lo siguieron y llegaron al gimnasio donde entrena, aún tenía unas pequeñas bolsas negras abusos sus ojos pero su rendimiento en clases volvió a la normalidad y aliviando la preocupación de cierto chico de lentes. Lucas que sabía que estaba aún bajo la mirada de ciertos compañeros de clase se levantó y camino hasta Midoriya que se sorprendió al no sentir que venía al estar ocupado guardando sus cosas en la mochila lo miró preocupado.

–Midoriya, acompáñame un momento–fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación siendo seguido por el peliverde que recordó las palabras que le dijo hace unos días y cuando ambos estuvieron alejados y en un desolado pasillo se detuvieron en el.

No había ni siquiera un ruido mientras se mantenían en silencio y cuando Izuku quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, Eien habló antes–Midoriya, tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la U.S.J–hizo una pequeña reverencia al nombrado sorprendiéndolo por lo que eta viendo y empezando a ponerse nervioso.

–E-Eien-kun, ¿a que t-te refieres c-con es-eso?–tartamudeo retrocediendo un poco y mirando al castaño como se reincorporaba y le miro un momento por como estaba reaccionado a lo que acaba de decir.

–Bueno, me enteré que me salvaste cuando me quede inconsciente y aunque esto no es lo mío, te estoy agradeciendo por eso–le explicaba con algo de vergüenza y rascándose la parte de tras con ese sentimiento–Sino lo hubieras hecho seguro estaría… ya sabes–fue lo ultimo que pudo decir bajando el tono de voz pensando que lo había podido pasar entre las garras del villano de las manos por todo el cuerpo.

–No tienes que hacerlo Eien-kun, ¿acaso no somos amigos?–fue lo que dijo Izuku dandole una sonrisa y que nuestro protagonista lo mirara por un segundo entero en silencio dejando que su cerebro procese las palabras.

–Entiendo… bueno, no veré si después del descanso, Aizawa-sensei me dijo que vagara a la sala de profesores a hablar con él después de las clases de la mañana–se despedido rápidamente empezando a caminar a paso rápido hacia la dirección donde se suponía que staba el hombre holgazán que tienen como profesor.

–Ha, si, nos vemos Eien-kun–eso fue lo único que pudo decir el pecoso algo extrañado por como actuó luego de que dijeras las palabras anteriores y se fuera.

Recorriendo los pasillos en silencio Lucas, caminaba ahora a paso lento y mientras hacía eso varios pensamientos empezaron a recorrer su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se oscurecieran y sea cubierto por su cabello– _Amigos…eso mismo dijo Ikomura-san, hace unos días…esa clase de cosas no las necesito…_ –recuerdos emergieron del fondo de su mente haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera mucho más lento por los pasillos desolados de Yuuei caminando hacia su objetivo de forma inconsciente cuando se profundizó en un recuerdo que nunca más quiere recordar.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _¡Malditos mocosos!–una puerta de golpe se abrió acompañado de ese grito al mismo tiempo que entraban desde el otro lado un Lucas de seis años y entre sus brazos una pequeña bebe que estaba llorando tanto que el hombre que había dicho eso ya dejaba mostrar su enojo por el ruido._

– _Escucha niño, tendrás que elegir, tu hermana o tu. O sino ninguno de los dos trpendra de comer, ¿entendido?–el pequeño castaño solo pudo mirar con lágrimas en los ojos antes de decir con una voz muy rasposa._

– _A-a ella, que se-sea a ella–dicho esto el hombre le lanzó con una de sus manos al suelo lo que parecía ser un biberón con leche en su contenido y por suerte nuestro protagonista con ese objeto tranquilizar a la bebe que detuvo su llanto al tener su comida._

 _Un sonoro golpe se pudo escuchar cuando la puerta se cerró al igual que cada segundo que seguía la voz del hombre se oía menos por las paredes del lugar, el pequeño de seis años miro a los lados identificando que era una habitación con una gran cantidad de camas desgastadas y sucias y en ellas se podía ver unos cuantos niños de diferentes edades acostados, algunos durmiendo y otros mirando con ojos sin vida a los recientes integrantes._

 _Cuando encontró una cama libre se fue hacia ella y subiéndose ignoro las miradas que recibía mientras seguía alíementando a su hermana, cuando la leche se termino le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y recibiendo a cambio un pequeño repito. Colocándose en el colchón en una posición que tenía su espalda contra la mugrosa pared, ya que no tenía almohada, acomoda la bebe en sus cortos brazos solo pudo tratar de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojos verde jade al escuchar a su estómago gruñir salvajemente._

– _Ten–pudo escuchar a lado suyo y al voltear se encontró con un pedazo de pan algo mohoso con varias partes cortadas pero pudo identificar algo verde entre los bordes rasgados, y vio el propietario al alimento, era un chico como de 13 años de edad con el pelo azul griceaso y unos ojos turquesa._

– _Tienes que comer, sino no podrás seguir cuidando a tu hermana–hablo con una voz algo juvenil pero pudo detectar algo de preocupación en ella._

 _Miro por un momento al chico antes de volver al pequeño ser vivo despeñaré sus brazos y tratando e mantenerla estable para que no se despertaba se abrigó con un trapo sucio que usaba como manta para el frío y ignorando la cara de resignación y algo de enfado del chico a lado suyo trató de cerrar los ojos._

– _Lucas, nec–el ojiceleste fue rápidamente interrumpido por el nombrado deteniéndolo a media frase._

– _No gracias, no tengo hambre–fue lo único que dijo ignorando como sus tripas seguían quejándose por la hambruna y el otro chico solo podía irse de a lado de la cama yendo hacia donde estaba un pequeño grupo de niños y niñas que le hicieron espacio._

 _Aunque mantenia los ojos cerrados podía oír cómo el pequeño grupo que estaba a un par de camas de él hablaba entre sí y sin que se diesen cuanta podía escuchar cómo hablaban de él entre murmullos._

– _Aniki, no entiendo cómo puedes darle de comer ¿acaso no es el hijo de un villano?–_

– _Cierto, también escuché de los adultos que mató a su madre disimulando que fue un incendio–_

– _No solo eso, nos trata mal y solo le presta atención a esa bebe en sus brazos–_

– _También, siempre desaparece por todo el día y vuelve magullado y con la ropa destrozada, Kuro-san casi siempre lo golpea por su descuido–_

– _Tienes razón, hay a veces que lo veo con los ojos rojos y hasta los mayores le tienen miedo y hay algunos que empieza a llorar y casi siempre tratan de matarlo a él o a la bebe–_

– _¡Shh, cállense, nos está mirando no está dormido!–todos miraron hacia él y se encontraron con los ojos rojos del castaño, quien los miraba con cierta mirada vacía antes de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad la que tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir a su hermanita empezar llorar y meciéndola pudo tranquilizarla._

 _Sin ningún aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe acompañado de un fuerte ruido y de ahí entraba una mujer rubio con una mirada de deseaba sangre y miro hacia donde estaba Eien ya que nuevamente la bebe empezó a llorar y nuestro protagonista tratando de calmarla apenas se dio cuanta cuando la rubio enojada se le acercó._

– _¡Maldito mocoso, ya veras que es lo que ocurre cuando no me dejas dormir–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–Maldicion, por qué tengo que recordar eso–se preguntó el ojijade pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de detenerse enfrente de una puerta con las palabras "Sala de Maestros" en una placa de metal en ella.

Dando unos pequeños golpes a la,puerta espero hasta que alguien la abrió y enfrenten de él se encontraba Aizawa, aún momificado para aclarar, que lo miraba entre las vendas de su cara con unos ojos de desinterés que al verlo solo entro diciéndole que lo acompañe. Al entrar se encontró con varios héroes que eran sus profesores y dándole un pequeño asentimiento como saludo a los que lo vieron y le saludaron, se detuvo al ver como su maestro se sentaba en lo que parecía ser su silla correspondiente y entre vendas le dijo.

–Bien viniste como te lo pedí, ¿trajiste esa cosa que te hicieras para hoy?–le preguntó con un tono aburrido pero se podía detectar algo de curiosidad esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte de su estudiante.

–Si, solo falta que empiecen las clases de estudio de heroísmo y así empezamos lo que me hablaste, sensei–respondió en un tono neutral y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna clase de reacción o sentimiento mientras decía eso bajo la mirada del hombre con el quirk borrador.

–¿Ocurre algo? Te ves algo extraño–decía Eraserhead ya dándose cuenta de cómo el aire alrededor del adolescente estaba algo pesado y haciéndole la pregunta solo recibió un suspiro.

–No es nada, sólo es un viejo recuerdo… si me permites me iré a almorzar antes de que acabe el descanso de mediodía–dicho esto solo salió de la sala rápidamente antes de que la momia lo pudiera detener.

– _Que insoportable_ –fue lo ultimo que pido pensar sobre el caso especial que es el muchacho para después volver con unos papeles que tenía en su mesa.

Mientras iba hacia la azotea solo podía mirar como el sándwich de pollo en su mano estaba algo mohoso ya que al parecer la escuela se olvido de cambiar la comida de las máquinas expendedoras y encogiéndose de hombros llego a la puerta del acceso al lugar donde se frencuentaba a la hora de comer. Tuvo que cubrirse sus glóbulos oculares cuando el sol llego a ellos y encontrándose que ahí arriba había un calor algo molesto por la posición de sol, se sentó en una pequeña sombra ignorando tres presencias que estaban en el mismo lugar que ellos.

–Hey Eien… ¿sabes que te estás comiendo un sándwich caducado, verdad?–Chikara que estaba a la derecha de Tsubasa y Jigoku que aún de estar a más de un metro distancia de la chica con alas en su lado izquierdo, ambas chicas solo podían ver perplejas como el ojijade sin prestarle atención a la pregunta del peliblanco comía dicho alimento sin importarle su sistema digestivo.

Sin ningún aviso la cosa con hongos y verde desapareció de sus manos cuando Jigoku se lo arrebató y lo lanzaba hacia fuera del alcance del castaño que solo pudo mirar con algo de enojo que pudo ocultar fácilmente, mirando a la azabache que se estaba sentando a lado de él tuvo que retroceder un poco la cabeza cuando un objeto tapo la vista del chico. Dándose cuenta de lo que era acepto sin nada una pequeña bolsa de frituras que abrió de golpe y todo eso ocurrió bajo las miradas de los otros dos estudiantes de la clase 1-B.

–Así que Eien, ¿Por qué intentaste comer ese sándwich?–preguntó otra vez Chikara tratando de empezar una conversación aunque parecía no darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y su compañera solo podía verlo con una gota en su nuca.

–Mientras aún sea comestible y tenga los nutrientes necesarios, como cualquier cosa que pueda comprarme. Aunque agradezco estas cosas, no me gusta arruinar mi dieta si es solo por esto–movió ligeramente la bolsa de comida en su mano y entre sus labios había el contendido de esa cosa siendo masticada por el.

–Ya veo…–el chico con los ojos en forma de estrellas de ocho puntas solo dio un asentimiento como si lo hubiera entendido–Eso significa que si te doy algo asqueroso pero de igual forma es nutritivo ¿te lo comerías?–

–Tal vez, depende que sería esa cosa que me quisieras dar–fue la vaga respuesta de Lucas y siguió con su comida en silencio hasta que ya no tenía más frituras para comer y arrugando la bolsa hasta hacerla una bola, con un movimiento de manos desapareció en cenizas cuando en un instante lo quema sin hacer aparecer alguna parte de su armadura en su cuerpo.

–Así que tienes un quirk de fuego Eien-kun–dijo Tsubasa luego de ver la hazaña de nuestro protagonista.

–Se podría decir que si, aunque solo puedo generar altas temperaturas no significa que pueda manipularlas cuando estoy en este estado o con mi **Break Form** –se encogió de hombros sacándole importacia a sus poderes y antes de que la chica con alas pudiera decir algo más hablo–Estoy algo curioso pero ¿acaso tú quirk tiene que ver con un demonio o algo así?–esa pregunta fue dirigida hacia Tsubasa que solo parpadeo un par de veces y al igual que hace un momento ya que una sonora campaña resonó por toda la escuela avisando que la hora del almuerzo acabo.

Levantadose de donde estaba sentado dejo salir un pequeño bostezó–Lo siento, respóndeme la próxima vez, tenemos que ir a clases al iguales que ustedes–abrió la puerta y desapareciendo con un pequeño "Adiós" de parte suya y dejando alto atónitos a los tres adolescentes que lo vieron irse.

–¡Espera un momento Eien, no te olvides de mí!–

* * *

–Muy bien jóvenes, hoy tendremos una clase especial en estudios de heroísmo–All Might empezó a decir aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes, los cuales llevaban sus trajes puestos menos una cabellera peliverde que tuvo que usar una mezcla del suyo y su uniforme de educación física por qué su vestimenta aún estaba en arreglos.

–All Might-Sensei, no veo a Eien-kun por aquí ¿sabe dónde está?–Iida siendo como es con algo de preocupación le preguntó al símbolo de paz sobre su compañero ya que no lo encuentran y recordando dijo que se le adelantaran al vestuario que tiene que buscar una cosa a algún lugar,

–Tranquilo joven Iida, el joven Eien tuvo que irse temprano por un problema personal y no tienen que preocuparse por el, mañana lo volverán a ver–fue la respuesta del héroe rubio y varios de la clase solo podían mirarlo por lo dicho–Bu-Bueno, ahora la clase de hoy es especial por qué un invitado de parte del director Nedzu va a ayudarlos con entrenamiento de hoy, así que será mejor que se preparen ya que no debería tardar en venir–por un momento el nerviosismo le llego pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.

– _Ahora que le pasa a ese idiota_ –pensó Natsuki antes de empezar a estirar las piernas y un poco lo brazo como había dicho su maestro, los otros hicieron lo mismo algo dudosos pero de igual forma lo hicieron y cuando recién terminada el ultimo un ruido fuerte les llamó la atención.

Tuvieron que levantar la vista hacia una farola cerca suyo ya que de ahí vino la fuente del ruido y cuando vieron que fue solo pudieron jadear, gritar y sorprenderse al ver quién era el que estaba ahí.

–¡Imposible! ¿¡Que hace él aquí!?–alguien de por grupo exclamó retrocediendo ya que era el más cercano a la valla de luz.

Enfrente suya se encontraba alguien con unas botas y pantalones militares urbanos, un chaleco con una capucha y parte de sus brazos y manos estaba envuelta en vendas, moviendo la cabeza apreciando que los estaba mirando a través de las gafas de sol que llevaba puesto y la parte del rostro que no cubrían la capucha y las gafas un pañuelo negro con un dibujo de la mandíbula de un esqueleto. El Encapuchado Calavera miraba a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A sentado y con las piernas colgando desde el faro de luz.

Haciendo un pequeño hola con unos dedos de su mano derecha en forma de una extraña forma militar, se dejó caer al suelo cerca de donde antes estaba sentado y posicionó sus manos vendadas en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

–Y ya estamos todos aquí, ¡Empecemos el entrenamiento especial de hoy, jóvenes héroes!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Que hace ese vigilante ahí? Que ocurrirá? ¡Verán todo en el siguiente capítulo de Red Eyes! Así que se lo aguantan y recuerden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios. ¿No creen que escribí y publique el capítulo número 18 de esta historia algo rápido? Porque al parecer me pico algo de ganas para hacer este capítulo, lo siento sino les dejo en suspenso pero el siguiente será uno bueno y quiero darle la mayor atención posible que pueda mientras estudio para pasar el año ya que tengo de nueve materias, más o menos puedo llevarme cuatro o cinco de ellas(deséenme suerte ). Si tienen algo de pregunta no sean tímidos y Ikari no kyoryu espero que puedas dejarme algún comentario, entre ti y Chaos-kun son uno de los mejores en darme su opinión en esta historia, los estaré esperando y nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Ya que estamos en eso, que prefieres, ¿Qué en las pasantías de héroes de la clase, Eien se enfrente a uno de sus problemas con su pasado o que conozcamos al padre de nuestro querido y pequeño protagonista? Ustedes mándenme su respuesta y veremos qué haremos, no olviden que respondo todo lo que me dejen. Bye Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Pues pensé que te daría suculenta ya que Ikomura es su padrino y tutor legal, lo de la madre no puedo decirte porque sino sería spoiler sorry. Que amigos más amigables tienes Chaos-kun, me refiero a Aaron y a Shawna. Lo después del torneo tendrás que leerte el capítulo y ver lo último que voy a poner que es sobre eso.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues tranqui no pasa nada, puedes que tengas razón sobre la parte de intriga XD. El flashback tenía hasta cierto punto esa intención pero había otra cosa en mente por sino te diste encuenta, la parte de que Eien le pregunta Tsubasa sobre su quirk y si tienen relación con lo de un demonio no tenía en ese momento en la cabeza de que hacía referencia a mi otra historia. De cuantos capítulos faltan sería este y el siguiente, y que te vaya bien con los estudios y avísame cuando escribas esa historia de BNHA ¿ok?.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 19**

* * *

–¡Espere un momento All Might-sensei! ¡¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?! ¿¡No que habían arreglado el problema de los villanos!?–Kirishima señaló a donde estaba el Encapuchado que solo se quedo parado en donde estaba mirando cómo iba el problema que se estaba haciendo.

Con una sonora risa el símbolo de paz camino hacia dónde estaba el vigilante y colocado una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro de él–¡Tranquilícense jóvenes! ¡El Encapuchando Calavera, será el invitado especial que les mencioné! ¡Así que espero que se lleven bien, entre ustedes!–con unas cuantas palmadas bajo la mano del de menor altura que él y tosiendo un poco saco la atención de sus alumnos del invitado.

–¡Como verán, nuestro querido invitado será el que nos ayudará en nuestro entrenamiento de hoy en día! ¡La clase de hoy será sobre cómo encargarse de los conocidos "vigilantes" qué hay en nuestra sociedad!–explicaba el héroe/maestro siendo escuchado por la mayoría de ellos–¡Ya que estamoes en eso! ¿¡Alguien puede explicar que es un "vigilante"!?–preguntó uno de los alumnos levantó la mano.

–Son personas que hacen hazañas heroicas como los héroes pero con la diferencia de que ellos usan ilegalmente sus poderes, aunque las cosas que hacen son buenas para la sociedad siguen siendo considerado como malas personas por ir en contra de las actividades y contra el gobierno–Yaoyorozu terminó de hablar y recibiendo un cumplido del héroe número uno por el bien resumen que hizo de la pregunta, aunque por dentro estaba temblando al no poder explicar también ya que dijo todo,

–Con eso terminamos esta parte, ahora les explicaré en lo que consistirá el entrenamiento de hoy. A diferencia de la vez anterior, todo el entrenamiento será afuera de las casas o instalaciones, solo tienen dos formas de ganar. Una de ellas es usando estas esposas especiales que fueron dadas por las clases de apoyo y ponérselas a nuestro invitado–mostró unas esposas de un tono amarillo con el interior parecían tener una clase de maquinaria que se ajusta a las muñecas de lo que atrapan–Y la segunda, será si pueden dejarlo inconsciente antes de que se acabe el tiempo, por qué sino perderán el partido–termino y sacando de alguna parte la misma caja que uso para hacer el sorteo la anterior vez.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el último estudiante de Yuuei sacó y se colocó en su equipo quedando puestos en este orden.

 **Equipo A: Aoyama Yūga, Kouda Kouji y Tokoyami Fumikage**

 **Equipo B: Jirou Kyouka, Ojiro Mashirao y Satou Rikidou**

 **Equipo C: Jigoku Natsuki, Hagakure Tooru y Kaminari Denki**

 **Equipo D: Bakugou Katsuki, Mineta Minoru y Mezō Shōji**

 **Equipo E: Izuku Midoriya, Kirishima Enjirou y Ashido Mina**

 **Equipo F: Yaoyorozu Momo, Iida Tenya y Asui Tsuyu**

 **Equipo G: Uraraka Ochako, Sero Hanta y Todoroki Shouto**

–Bien, ya que determinamos los equipos el primero será…–metiendo la mano en otra caja donde dice la letra del equipo sale la letra "D" haciendo que la mayoría mire al raro equipo conformado por el chico explosivo, cabeza de uva y el de los seis brazos–El Encapuchado Calavera contra el Equipo D, el resto acompáñeme y vámonos a la sala de vigilancia. Y una cosa más antes de irnos, tengo que decirte algo Calavera-kun–

El vigilante solo cambio la dirección de su cabeza hacia el símbolo de paz esperando lo que quería hablarle, acercándose hacia él y llevándoselo lejos de donde estaba los tres estudiantes a los que se va a enfrentar–No te contengas ve con todo, así podremos ver que tanto pueden avanzar luego de ver lo que eres capaz de hacer–recibió un pulgar hacia arriba como confirmación y luego de que se fuera miro hacia donde estaban sus oponentes haciéndole una seña de despedida y caminando hacia alguna dirección desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

–¡COMIENCEN!–la voz de All Might resonó por toda la ciudad a través de unos altavoces, los tres héroes en entrenamiento empezaron a recorrer el lugar antes de que uno de ellos dijera.

–¡Maldicion, no voy a hacer equipos con unos debiluchos como ustedes! ¡Puedo encontrarme a ese idiota yo solo!–Bakugou salido disparado justo después de decir eso impulsándose con su peculiaridad **Explosión** , llegandoa varios pisos de los edificios ni siquiera se dio cuenta como en un techo cercano miraba al rubio de ojos rasgados dejando solos a los otros dos.

–Ese Bakugou, no entendí como ese desgraciado pudo unirse a esta escuela–decía Mineta en voz baja viendo en la dirección en donde se fue al que nombró.

–Tranquilo Mineta, solo tenemos que encontrar al Encapuchado, déjame ver si lo puedo encontrar–dicho esto Mezō extendió sus seis brazos convirtiéndolos en orejas y ojos que se movieron ligeramente buscando al vigilante.

Mientras ellos dos hacían eso los que dotaban mirándolos por las pantallas veían como Katsuki recorría las calles por encima de ellas volando con explosiones que generaba desde sus palmas de las manos y algunos trataban de encontrar al oponente de los tres estudiantes que son sus compañeros en vano ya que no lo podían ver por las cámaras.

–¿Dónde está el ese hombre? No logro encontrarlo en ningún lado–murmuró Kaminari viendo las pantallas y soñando algo derrotado–Sensei, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?–

–Tranquilo jóvenes, Calavera-kun es conocido por escapar fácilmente contra los héroes y la policia por lo que debe saber como esconderse de las cámaras, _aunque estoy impresionado de que sea capaz de hacerlo ¿es como si supiera dónde están? O acaso es que…_ –lo último el héroe número uno se lo dijo para sí mismo en su cabeza tratado de encontrar la respuesta pero un grito le interrumpió.

–¡Ha, va contra Bakugou! ¡Es un ataque por la espalda!–gritó el pelirrojo con el quirk de endurecimiento viendo donde estaba el susodicho y como encima suya parecía el vigilante preparando un golpe con su brazo derecho.

Enviando su puño directamente a la cabeza del rubio, iba a tocarle pero a escazos centímetros fue recibió por nada y cuando sintió una sombra encima suyo de alguna manera en medio del aire fue capaz de esquivar la explosión de Katsuki que lo miro sorprendido por la acción. No esperando lo siguiente, con ambas piernas el encapuchado rodeo al brazo con el que intentó golpearlo y dando unas cuantas vueltas mando al volar contra el suelo al chico bomba, quien pudo detener su caída con una explosión entre la tierra y su cuerpo pero tuvo un aterrizaje algo difícil ya que por un momento se detuvo en rodillas.

–Maldito…–se levantó y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el tipo encapuchado a un par de metros de él parado como si nada mirándolo a través de esas gafas de sol y haciendo enfurecerse mucho más–¡Hijo de puta, te mataré!–voló hacia el acercándose cada vez a adonde estaba desde arriba.

Parecía esté preparando otro golpe con uno de sus puños, sin embargo, Bakugou se impuso moviendo su trayectoria hacia encima de él y llegando a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que lo cegaba con una cortina de humo, con su mano derecha estaba al rojo vivo ya preparada para otra explosión pero una patada en su hombro lo detuvo y siendo enviado hacia atrás.

Levantó la vista encontrando a su oponente con una de sus piernas extendidas hacia arriba y sin quitarle la cabeza de vista, lanzando una maldicion por la furia quiso ir contra de él nueva entre pero se detuvo cuando una voz lo llamo–¡Bakugou, por aquí!–Mezō gritó haciendo que ambas personas pusieran su atención en el, encontrándolo en una de las esquinas de la calle.

Sin decir nada fue hacia el chico de seis brazos que dio media vuelta y los dos retrocedieron, siendo seguidos por el vigilante que trataba de alcanzarlos y cuando llego a cruzar la calle se encontró con tres pares de manos agarrándole de los brazos y fue tirado de espaldas hacia el aire por encima del suelo, dio unas vueltas antes de llegar al piso y viendo cómo los dos héroes entrenamiento se acercaban trató de escapar pero algo en su bota militar lo detuvo. Miro hacia abajo encontrando con una bola púrpura oscura entre la suela del zapato y el asfalto, en un pequeño callejón cerca de donde estaba pudo ver la cabeza de uva de Minera tratando de pasar desapercibido.

–Bien hecho Mineta, ahora dejansos a nosotros el resto–decía Shōji corriendo siendo a seguido desde arriba por el chico explosivo y desde donde estaban el resto de los estudiantes solo podían mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Parece que ellos ya ganaron el partido, maldicion y yo que creí que iba a ser más difícil ganarles–dijo Kirishima viendo cómo Bakugou preparaba un ataque con una de sus palmas.

Mientras todos miraban como el Encapuchado Calavera estaba apunto de perder el encuentro el héroe número uno solo podía pensar dentro de su cabeza lo que estaba viendo recordando lo que dijo de que fuera en serio contra sus estudiantes– _Acaso se está conteniendo por qué sosa sus compañeros… no, no lo creo, cuando era vigilante siempre escapaba luego de vencer al malo por lo que debe estar haciendo esto por alguna razón. ¿Qué estará tramando?_ –trató de seguir en su mente pero las exclamaciones de sus alumnos lo sacaron de su cabeza y cuando miro a los televisores se encontró con algo que no podía haber esperado.

La bota que tenía atrapada por el quirk de Mineta ahora estaba golpeando con parte de la calle contra la mandíbula de Mezō y la mano contraria a esa estaba agarrando el cuello de Katsuki, con un rápido movimiento el rubio se impacto contra la pared que estaba cercana al enano con cabeza de uva y el adolescente de cerca de dos metros de altura y seis brazos inconsciente en el suelo cercano de donde estaba el encapuchado. Por un momento se quedo parando teniendo la cabeza hacia abajo mirando fijamente al cuerpo inconsciente cerca a sus pies, cuando la levantó se encontró con la mirada completamente furiosa de Bakugou con sed de sangre en sus ojos rojos, un Minoru temblando por todo el cuerpo viendo como dos monstruos desde su perspectiva iba a colisionar, aunque el rubio podía levantar podía notarse cierto temblor en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

–Desgraciado, veras lo que te voy a hacer…–apenas parecía estar consciente y podía notarse como su cuerpo empezaba a no hacerle caso, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el vigilante camino lentamente hacia el y se le quedo mirando de nuevo a través de esas gafas de sol.

Mineta no hizo nada cuando su enemigo agarro del cuero cabelludo a su compañero y parecía que estaba apunto de hacerse encima cuando escucho y vio como lo estampo contra la misma pared en la que había chocado dejándolo al instante fuera, volvió hacia el último que faltaba de el equipo, ósea el y desapareció en un instante de la vista de la cabeza de uva.

Sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro izquierdo y volteadose se encontró con una mandíbula de esqueleto, a lo siguiente se podía ver al enano con algo de espuma en la boca y completamente noqueado por el susto. El profesor y el esto de los estudiantes sólo podían ver por las cámaras como el encapuchado miro hacia ellos haciéndole una seña a All Might que la entendió al instante.

–¡Los héroes pierden, el ganador es el vigilante!–gritó aún algo impactado por la escena hace unos momentos pero de igual forma lo dijo con cierto toque suyo de entusiasmo–¡Calavera-kun, puedes ir a descansar un poco! ¡Te avisaré cuando es el próximo partido, deja a los estudiantes donde están y los robots médicos los llevará a la enfermería de la escuela!–como si eso activará algo, varias máquinas verdes aparecían en la pantalla y con eso en varios minutos se encontraban volviendo hacia a fuera de la falsa ciudad con Mezō, Mineta y Bakugou en unas camillas que tenían con ellos.

El vigilante solo dio un asentimiento antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse hacia un oscuro callejón desapareciendo de las cámaras, volviendo a la sala de vigilancia podemos ver cómo el resto de adolescentes estaban algo dudosos de si seguir con el entrenamiento y el maestro con una risa algo risueña les dijo que estarán bien– _Aunque le dije que fuera en serio, exagero un poco a pesar de eso lo hizo bien, pero no entiendo como fue capaz de liberarse del quirk de joven Mineta… deberé preguntarle después al director o a Aizawa_ –se acercó a la caja con las letras restantes que presentaban a los equipos y saco el siguiente que iba a entrenar.

–¡El siguiente equipo será el, Equipo C!–exclamó haciendo que el rubio con poderes eléctricos tragara un nudo que se le hizo en la garganta–Tranquilos, antes de que empiecen dejemos que Calavera-kun tengo un pequeño descanso y así pueden idear un plan, ¿entendieron Equipo C?–recibió un asentimiento de Kaminari, Hagakure y una tardía de Jigoku que aún estaba pensando en el partido anterior.

– _¿Por que siento que ya había visto esos movimientos en algún lado?_ –se preguntó mentalmente justo antes de volver a la realidad ya que tenía que hacer un plan para atrapar a su oponente, el cual volviendo con el podemos verlo en un edifico con una cámara destruída en una esquina.

Se sacó las gafas de sol dejando que sus ojos verde jade miraran al objeto que grababa el video en vivo destrozado– _Luego me encargaré de eso, ahora tengo otro problema_ –bajo el pañuelo de su boca y tomando agua de una botella de plástico solo pudo dejar sacar un suspiro de sastifaccion cuando ese líquido cristalino paso por su garganta.

–Tch–chasqueo la lengua al sentir un pequeño tirón en la pierna que quedo atrapada en la trampa antes y con ambas manos empezo a tocar la articulación sintiendo como el dolor se amplificaba cada vez que lo movía– _Mañana seguro que me va a doler cuando me despierte_ –

–¡Maldicion!, ¡¿como es posible que acepte esto?–se refregó el rostro tratando de encontrar como fiables de metió en esto, maldiciendo otra vez al aire solo termino el agua que tenía e hizo unas cuantas respiraciones, aspirar y exhalar, un par de veces antes de ponerse las cosas en el rostro para esconderlos de sus compañeros de clase.

Por seguridad se acomodó la capucha y levantándose se acercó hacia una ventana antes de abrirla y salir de ella con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza.

– _Será mejor que tenga cuidado o podrían descubrir que soy yo, el que está oculto debajo de esta máscara_ –

* * *

–Hey Jigoku, no lo se pero ¿te gustaría ir después de clases ir a comer a algún lado?–preguntó Kaminari caminando cerca de la azabache que patinaba un poco adelantada al rubio con la franja negra, tratando de mirar a sus alrededores para encontrar a su objetivo.

–Ahora no molestes Kaminari, necesitamos encontrar a ese tipo–pasó su mano izquierda sobre la oreja de dicho lado–Hagakure, ¿como te está yendo por ahí? ¿Puedes verlo?–hubo algo de interferencia por un instante pero desapareció cuando la voz de la chica invisible se escucho decir del otro lado.

–Ni puedo ver mi propia sombra Jigoku-chan, ¿segura que fue buena idea nos hayamos dividido para ver si había más posibilidades de encontrarlo?–lo primero que dijo dejo algo confundida a la ojiamarillo, al cual se puso los ojos en blanco antes de responderle.

–Es mejor así, eres al única que puede pasar desapercibida gracias a tu quirk cuando no llevas esos guantes y como vimos en el primer ensayo el usualmente ataca cuando tiene posibilidades de ganar de más del 70% en eficacia–decía la patinadora y recibiendo silencio en la otra línea, mirando hacia atrás se encontró con la mirada atónita del usuario del quirk de electricidad.

Algo enojada por como la estaba viendo quiso preguntar el porque, sin embargo, un ruido en seco la detuvo haciéndola levantar la vista y mirar en una farola de luz al vigilante que estaba parado en recto encima de la lámpara, trató de avisarle a su compañera en la otra línea pero la mano vendada del oponente la detuvo y sintiendo como su estómago se daba la vuelta de un rápido tiro de hombro el Encapuchado la había tirando con el brazo que había sostenido haciéndola quedar a varios metros de distancia entre ella y el objetivo. Trató de hacer un movimiento pero Kaminari estando a espaldas de Calavera usó sus poderes para cubrirse de electricidad y intento tocarlo para por lo menos paralizarlo, fallando terriblemente una patada en la nuca desde arriba con la parte trasera de la bota lo dejo fuera y aterrizando en un costado del inconsciente.

–Jigoku-chan ¡¿Qué está pasando?!–la voz de Tooru la estaba molestando un poco pero de igual forma contesto y retrocedió hacia atrás al ver que el estaba avanzando hacia ella.

–El está aquí, Kaminari ya no nos sirve, está inconsciente–corrientes de energía amarilla empezaron a rodearle el cuerpo y como su velocidad iba cambiando hasta hacerse mucha más rápida–Hagakure, necesito que vengan o sino el plan no va a servir–

–¡Entendido!–la transmisión se corto después de esas palabras y ya pudiendo prestar atención a su oponente pudo recordar lo que dijo el símbolo de paz luego de que acabara el primer partido a todo el grupo de estudiantes mientras ella y el resto de su equipo de tres empezabana a planear algo.

– _¿Acaso no se los dije?... bueno, nuestro querido invitados también puede dejarles inconsciente y así hacer que ustedes pierdan el partido, será mejor que tengan cuidados chicos y chicas_ –dejó escapar una maldicion cuando el encapuchado se acercó de un salto hacia ella y dando una vuelta trató de darle al vigilante con una patada horizontal.

Pero no llego a impactar cuando el hombre le agarro de dicha pierna y la arrojó de nuevo hacia una pared haciéndole chocar con algo de fuerza contra ella, tuvo que arrodillarse por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en la espalda y trató de volver a levantarse pero una mano en su garganta la detuvo en hacer eso. Sostuvo sus manos en la muñeca de su atacante pero tenía un agarre de hierro en su cuello y fue levantada hasta que las ruedas de sus patines no llegaban a tocar el piso, podía sentir como la corriente de energía alrededor de su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer lentamente a cada segundo que seguía.

A las espaldas del vigilante pudo detectar un objeto amarillo que reconoció al instante y con un rápido movimiento algo impetuoso rodeo la cintura de su captor con sus piernas sorprendiéndolo un poco y al ver como su agarre disminuía pudo zafarse y con todo su peso corporal fue capaz de hacerle perder el equilibrio y aterrizar encima de el encima de su torso.

–¡Ahora, Hagakure!–

Grito con todo lo que podía ahora que era capaz de respirar y en un instante en una de las muñecas vendadas del sujeto abajo suyo había unas esposas amarillas colgando, parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo antes de que se oyera por toda la falsa ciudad a través de los altavoces la voz de All Might–¡Los héroes ganan!–cerca suyo podía irse como algo caía acompañado de una respiración agitada y Natsuki mirando donde pudo notar una pequeña nube de polvo desaparecer sonrío como un gesto de victoria.

–Ganamos…eso es increíble, pensé que no íbamos a hacerlo–Tooru por fin hablo con una voz algo cansada pareciendo que había corrido un maratón y donde podía suponer estaba sus piernas un objeto suave callo sobre ella.

–Wow, sí que se nota que confiabas en nosotros–decía con un tono de sarcasmo la azabache recibiendo una pequeña risa de parte de la invisible que poniéndose lo que era lo único de ropa de su traje parecía este levantándose antes de poner una de sus manos hacia ella.

–Creo que sería mejor que salieras de esa posición, ¿no crees?–el tono algo sugerente confundido a Jigoku antes de darse cuenta la posición suya sobre el cuerpo del Encapuchado que solo parecía estar respirando sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Sin ayuda se levantó en un instante con un claro tono rosa en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y ignorando una pequeña risa de parte de su compañera femenina, solo noto como el vigilante se levantaba y sin quitarse las esposas de la muñeca fue hacia dónde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaminari y cargarlo encima de uno de sus hombros le hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Miro por un momento la espalda del hombre pero notando como Hagakure caminaba hacia el solo dejo salir un bufido antes de seguirlos.

–¡Felicidades jóvenes, ganaron el ensayo!–exclamó All Might justo cuando las cuatro personas entraban a la sala de vigilancia y que el Encapuchado Calavera colocará al rubio inconsciente en una camilla con dos robots médicos que se fueron con el y llevándoselo a la enfermería.

–Ahora veremos quién será el próximo equipo que se enfrentará a nuestro invitado–se volteó hacia la caja pero solo podía ver como el que acaba de referirse como invitado estaba metiendo la mano dentro de ella y parecía estar buscando algo ahí adentro–Uh, Calavera-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo?–su respuesta fue contestada en forma de esfera que pudo atrapar antes de sacar y por un momento solo pudo mirar a la letra que tenía en ella antes de mostrársela al grupo de estudiantes.

–El próximo equipo será, ¡El Equipo A!–

* * *

– _No puedo creerlo, ¿enserio es así de idiota?_ –eso era el único pensamiento del Encapuchado viendo cómo actuaba el rubio de brillante armadura con el quirk que le permite disparar un láser desde su ombligo.

Desde donde estaba oculto a la vista de los tres héroes en entrenamiento quienes caminaban por una calle que estaba llena de algunos ventanales y podía ver un puente al final de ella que cruzaba entre ambos caminos para el paso peatonal. Tokoyami y Kouda solo podían mirar a su compañero de equipos que estaba haciendo varias poses adelante suyo mientras caminaban luciéndose y hacerles preguntas sobre su apariencia.

Su cuerpo se movió como si estuviera dejando salir un suspiro de decepción y caminando hacia la cornisa del edificio miro hacia abajo por un momento antes de dar un salto y empezar a caer en línea recta hacia el suelo. Antes de que llegara a impactar agarro unos cuál es de corriente que había en un poste y gracias a eso fue capaz de salir ileso de la caída ya que al soltarse cayó al camino con un sonoro sonido que llamó la atención de sus tres oponentes.

–¡Está aquí!–exclamó él cabeza de ave que desde sus ropas salieron dos enormes manos negras y al instante se las envió para tratar de apresarlo, Kouda solo pudo retroceder al no tener ninguna forma de usar su peculiaridad por el momento.

Pudo detectar desde la comisura de sus ojos al rubio ya cargando su ataque y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando las manos de Fumikage justo a tiempo, lo que el atacante no esperaba era como sus manos eran atravesadas por un láser brillante y desde sus ropajes pudo escucharse una exclamación de dolor. Tuvo que retirarse por un momento mientras que Aoyama disparaba al Encapuchado haciéndolo tener que prestarle atención a él, atrás suyo pudo escuchar cierto ruido agudo y apenas pudo salir del camino cuando una gran cantidad de ratas fueron hacia el.

Kouji estaba en un callejón cercano haciendo señas a los roedores cercanos y parecían atacar sus órdenes ya que se abalanzaron hacia su oponente que solo podía esquivar tanto animales como ataques de plasmas en forma de láser de parte de cierto narcisista. Me juras sucedía todo eso una pregunta le pasó por la cabeza a uno de los estudiantes que estaban mirando el partido.

–Sensei, ¿de donde salieron las ratas? No pensé que tenían problemas de roedores–dijo Jigoku mirando al héroe número uno que dio una risa antes de responderle.

–Pues verán, el joven Kouda, por sí solo no puede hacer mucho y ya que su quirk le permite controlar a los animales hasta cierto punto, le di cierta ayuda para que sea capaz de hacer algo–respondió sin quitar su sonrisa y varios adolescente pensaron por un momento de que era injusto tal cosa pero al parecer su maestro ya sabía que varios pensarían en eso–Puede que parezca injusto pero como sabrán en gran partes de las ciudades aunque no lo haya hay una gran cantidad de animales como las ratas, insectos o aves por los alrededores y Calavera-kun fue el que dio la idea por lo que no creo que sea ninguna trampa, jóvenes. Ahora miren, parece que nuestro invitado esta apunto de perder–

Al parecer tenía razón ya que uno de los ataques de Aoyama casi le dieron en en torso y solo llego a destrozar un parte del chaleco, unas cuantas ratas llegaron a treparse en su espalda llegando hacia sus brazos y empezaron a arañarlo un poco. El vigilante parecía haberse asustado ya que dio un gran salto tomando algo de espacio entre el y sus atacantes y estando al aire pudo sacarse a los animales encima suyo, lo que no pudo ver fue las manos negras de Tokoyami que parecía haberse recuperado y trató de atraparle entre ellas, sin embargo, parece haber sentido algo en su espalda y de alguna forma fue capaz de esquivar ambas garras y llegar al piso, tomando eso como ventaja dio media vuelta y corrió hacia un callejón.

–¡No escaparás!–grito él cabeza de ave y entrando en donde se fue su objetivo solo se encontró con un callejón vacío y desolado, miro hacia arriba notando como una bota militar desaparecía de su visión y usando su quirk, sin prestarle atención a la mirada preocupada del chico con el quirk de control animal, subió a los techos de los edificios.

–¿¡Donde está!?–pregunta al aire cuando llego a arriba encontrando sin ninguna pista de que escapara el Encapuchado Calavera, giró varias veces la cabeza y recorrió el sector por los aires mientras los otros dos compañeros trataban de búscalos por debajo y no fueron capaces de encontrarlos a tiempo cuando se acabo la partido con un sonoro ruido y la voz del profesor avisando que se había acabado.

Fumikage solo pudo lanzar una queja por la frustración al tener la victoria tan cerca y no fue capaz de atrapar al vigilante y mientras caminaba con Aoyama y Kouda solo pudo mirar a las grandes manos negras que desaparecían debajo de su traje con un solo pensamiento.

– _Maldicion_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tiene el capítulo número 19 de esta historia, no se como me quedo pero aunque quisiera haber hecho los siete partidos en este capitulo prefiero dejarles este así y verles que les parece, no se olviden de comenta rey que siempre les responderé en el siguiente, nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Sobre la pregunta en el anterior capítulo lo haré así, primero haré mientras pasa esa semana de entrenamiento de héroes donde Midoriya, Todoroki y Iida pelean contra el asesino de héroes, el padre de Eien aparecerá en carne y hueso(si es que me entienden) y en la parte de exámenes nuestro querido castaño se enfrentará a ese problema del pasado ¿Qué les parece? Bye Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Priemro que todo, te agradezco que te esté gustando la historia de corazón, en serio, y estaré esperando a que la sigas todo el recorrido que tiene que hacer aunque sigo diciéndote que en serio te leas él manga porque yo estoy escribiendo esta historia a través de ella. Segundo, te diré Chaos-kun por qué es una forma de decirte que me agradas demasiado para decirte como a alguien superior y creo que tus Ocueden pensar un poco igual XD.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Muchas gracias por tu opinión y estaré esperando ese primer capítulo de tu historia, ya veras lo que va a ocurrir en este capítulo por lo que espero que sea de tu gusto. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 20**

* * *

–Jirou, ¿puedes oírlo?–preguntó un Satou a lado de la susodicha que al instante lo siseo tratando de escuchar el más leve ruido de su objetivo mientras que Rikudou, Ojiro y ella trataban de pasar por un callejón.

–Si, está cerca… puedo escuchar su corazón pero parece como si estuviera demasiado tranquilo para alguien que ya se ha enfrentado a nueve personas en un lapso de menos de dos horas. Ojiro, ¿en serio crees que lo puedes derrotar en un combate de uno contra uno?–se volteó hacia la chico con cola que solo pudo salir con una respuesta algo vaga antes de rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

–Puede ser, desde que empezó el entrenamiento con los anteriores equipos pude ver que usa alguna clase de arte marcial. Yo estuve varios años en varias artes marciales por lo qué tal ves haya oportunidad de que pueda ganarle en un mano a mano–explicó el rubio empezando a tener imágenes de como iba a un dojo y entrenaba con sus sempais y senseis.

–Ah, está bien pero estaremos cubriéndote la retaguardia ¿entendido?–decía la de lo lóbulos en forma de enchufe para auriculares y justo cuando iban a dale su confirmación un sonido llego a sus oídos poniéndola en alerta al iguales que a los otros dos cuando unas pisadas empezaron a resonar cerca suyo.

El Encapuchado Calavera apareció al otro lado del callejón parándose en el medio de ambas paredes a unos pies de distancia de ellos, Ojiro se pudo al frente y se puso en una posición de pelea esperando al ataque del vigilante. Jirou por un momento pudo captar como la respiración de la persona que estaban enfrentando se notaba algo irregular y pudo suponer que era por alguna clase de dolor pero ni siquiera llego a profundizar ese pensamiento cuando de un salto atacó al chico con cola y trató de encestarle un golpe con uno de sus pies.

No llego a golpearlo ya que con ambos brazos movió la dirección de su patada y trató de contraatacarle con su cola mientras se mantenía en el aire pero con sus manos vendadas lo uso como apoyo y fue capaz de pasar por encima del rubio, y quedando entre Ojiro y los otros dos héroes en entrenamiento. Kyoka trató de insertarle con una de sus enchufes en sus lóbulos, sin embargo, algo golpeó su enfrente aturdiedola rapidamente y no notando como Satou, quien llego a comer algo de azúcar y activar su quirk, se posicionó enfrente de ella llegando a apenas resistir el potente puño que los empujó a ambos y salieron del callejón aterrizando no muy bien en el asfalto de la calle.

–¡Satou, Kyoka!–grito alarmado Ojiro trató de llegar a ellos pero un puño cerca de su cara apareció en su vista y trató de esquivarle pero apenas fue capaz de bajar la potencia del impacto con dar un ligero salto hacia atrás.

Lo que no espero fue como el ataque no fue en donde esperaba darle sino que fue directamente en su sien dejándolo ver negro al instante y el único pensamiento que tuvo fue– _Es mucho mejor de lo que pensé_ –cayó en el suelo ya fuera de sí cuando quedo inconsciente.

–¡Ojiro! ¿¡Estás bien!?–preguntó Jirou al escuchar algo y volviendo al callejón se encontró con el cuerpo inconsciente del nombrado, se tensó al no encontrarse con el encapuchado y rápidamente agarro al chico con cola del brazo y se lo colocó por el hombro y así se lo,llevo fuera de aquel lugar entre dos paredes–Satou, tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡Rápido!–

–¡Si!–tomó al rubio entre sus brazos y ambos empezaron a correr hacia una dirección con precaución de que no lo siguieran y la chica trataba de oír se les estaban siguiendo y no oyendo ningún ruido desconocido cercano que no sea suyo o de su compañero.

Desconocido para ella, el vigilante ni siquiera estaba ahí ya que luego de dejar fuera a Ojiro se había marchado por el lado contrario al que se fueron y recorrió un largo camino hasta llegar a un edificio en el cual entro y subió las escaleras lentamente sin prestarle atención a las cámaras. Tanto el maestro como los estudiantes que miraban al encapuchado a través de la pantalla miraron confundidos por la actitud que estaba teniendo ahora mismo el hombre.

–Sensei, parece que algo le está sucediendo–comentó uno entre los alumnos señalando lo obvio y el símbolo de paz se empezaba a preocupar internamente.

– _¿Acaso le pasó algo durante alguno de los partidos?_ –se preguntó mentalmente y tratando de recordar pudo llegar a una posible hipótesis– _Ya veo, debe ser en el primero cuando quedo atrapado en la peculiaridad del joven Mineta_ –

–Calavera-kun–llamó la atención del susodicho que se detuvo en su caminata y se volteó hacia una de las cámaras esperando lo que quería decirle el héroe número uno.

– _Y ahora que quiere_ –por un momento All Might dudo se decir algo ya que por un momento pudo ver cómo un aura algo intimidante apareció por el cuerpo del vigilante pero ignorando eso continuó con lo que quería decirle.

–Si usted está herido podemos detener el partido para así pedirle a Recovery Girl que lo cure–sentenció llamando la completa atención de los adolescentes atrás suyo y todos se preguntaron mentalmente a que se estaba refiriendo.

Parecía que el Encapuchado Calavera lo pensó por un momento pero negó con la cabeza antes de seguir subiendo el edifico, ignorando la preocupación del profesor subió hacia el techo y luego de cerrar la puerta de entrada miro por un momento las altas instalaciones que simulaban esa falsa ciudad tratando de saber por dónde ir. Cuando por fin lo hizo dio una vuelta de noventa grados y corrió hacia la cornisa de ahí y justo cuando su pie llego al punto sin retorno salto y llego a alcanzar la pared de otro edifico.

Lo que no esperaban fuera que en vez de agarrarse algún lado se siguiera impulsando con sus piernas y algunas veces con sus brazos pasando por encima de la calle a una gran cantidad de metros en el aire. Ya suponiendo donde estaban los tres héroes de entrenamiento empezó a bajar con varios saltos y aterrizó en unos cables que había por ahí, lo que no espero fue como un dolor atroz llego de una de sus piernas haciéndose que se detuviera en su ligar un instante y tratará de ahogar una exclamación de dolor saliendo como una clase de ruido extraño a través de las telas que cubrían su boca.

– _Maldicion, duele mucho de lo que pensé que iba a ser_ –pensaba el vigilante agarrandose la pierna malherida y trataba de reducir el dolor de alguna manera pero lo único que hizo fue hacerlo mucho más soportable haciendo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse.

Antes de que se diera cuenta un ruido de como si algo se estuviera enchufando llego a sus oídos y apenas fue capaz de cubrirse con ambos brazos cuando una onda sonora le impacto haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared cercana, quiso levantarse pero llego a ver a Satou enfrente suya y ya preparando un puño con fuerza sobrehumana. Cuando el ataque del chico impacto género una gran corintia de polvo y suciedad dejando si visibilidad a Kyoka, quien cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos para que no se le metieran nada ahí, cuando por fin polvo se fue pudo notar que brazo de Satou se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del vigilante que rápidamente levantó ambas manos en forma de rendición, ganándose así un suspiro de alivio de la chica con auriculares.

–¡Los héroes ganan!–se oyó gritar al All Might a través de los altavoces y rápidamente llegoron dos robots médicos a la escena donde se encontraban las tres personas, dejando notar que se encontraba Ojiro en la camilla que tenían.

–¡Y si puede ser posible, ayuden a Calavera-kun a venir que tengo que hablar con el!–

* * *

–Muchas gracias, ahora necesito hablar un minuto con nuestro invitado–agarrándolo del hombro llevo al encapuchados a una sala aparte que había dejando a solas al grupo de estudiantes, quienes los más curiosos se acercaron a la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido para no ser atrapados y pusieron una de sus orejas contra la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

–Escucha Calavera-kun, se que tiene una lesión en una de las piernas, así que dejaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí así puedes descansar y dejar que Recovery Girl sane su herida–decia el héroe y siendo escuchado por sus alumnos quienes apenas pudieron entender lo que decían.

Parecía como si alguien estuviera hablando pero estaba a un volumen tan bajo que ni siquiera Kyoka podía escuchar lo que decía muy bien, quiso usar su quirk enchufándolo contra la pared, sin embargo, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaban fuera que la puerta se abriera de golpe con unas cuantas palabras dichas por una voz que muchos conocían.

–Tranquilo sensei, entiendo su preocupación pero será mejor que se enteren de quién es el que está bajo esa máscara antes o podría causar unos problemas, ¿cierto?–todos literalmente quedaron petrificados al ver al Encapuchado Calavera sin las gafas de sol, el pañuelo o la capucha puesta mostrándole en verdad la identidad del vigilante.

Eien solo miraba las diferentes reacciones que tenían sus compañeros de clases mientras salía de la habitación aparte dejando solo a All Might, quien rápidamente hizo lo mismo y con mucho nerviosismo llamó a la clase para que salieran fol shock–Jóvenes, como estaba viendo nuestro querido intidsto es en realidad…como decirles...sería en si el joven Eien, quien es que a estado peleando contra ustedes en los anteriores partidos y como algunos pueden suponer está herido de una pierna cuando se enfrentó al Equipo D y aunque tratamos de ocultárselos parece que preferiría enseñarles su identidad antes de dejar el entrenamiento de hoy–les dijo el héroe número uno completamente dudoso de sus palabras y volteándose hacia el castaño que se encontraba a lado suyo con una cara neutral bajo las miradas de todos los presentes.

Tosió un poco mostrando algo de incomodidad que más o menos pudo ocultar pero se rasco la nuca algo nervioso aún así, ya abriendo la boca quiso decir algo pero una voz en un alto nivel de volumen le interrumpió de generar alguna palabra o letra de sus labios.

–¡Esperen un minuto! ¿¡Como demonios es que Eien es el Encapuchado Calavera!?–exclamó Jigoku casi impactado pero un deje de furia y confusión podía verse en lo que dijo, y eso sin contar el rostro de estupefacción se que llevaba ahora mismo que decía mucho.

–Eso no es algo que deba decirles–fue lo único que dijo Lucas haciendo que la azabache pasara de confusión a enojo en un instante–Pero obviamente mucho quieren saber por qué tengo estas pintas–señaló su ropa mientras miraba al grupo de estudiantes, donde la mayoría dejaba ver muy obvio sus pensamientos con solo verles los ojos.

–No se los voy a decir, haremos algo un poco más diferente y así podemos seguir con el entrenamiento–sacó de algún lado tres esferas con las letras faltantes de los equipos que aún no han participado en algún partido, empezó a hacer unos cuantos malabares con ellos bajo los mcuhos pares de ojos de diferentes colores.

–Como ya sabrán, tengo una lesión en una de mis piernas que gane al salir de la trampa hecha por los poderes de Minera y por eso no podré seguir por mucho tiempo hasta que tenga que ir a la enfermería a que me traten la herida. Por esa razón vamos a hacer que los tres equipos faltantes hagan el siguiente partido, en donde los nueves participantes pelearán contra mí en la ciudad en un límite de 45 minutos y tendrán que hacer lo mismo que lo anterior–explicó mientras miraba a Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Ashido y Sero por un momento.

–Además de que haremos una pequeña apuesta–sentenció con rapidez antes de que cualquiera de los héroes en entrenamiento dijeran algo sellando bocas al instante–Si son capaces de ganarme en el partido les responderé a cada uno de los nueve participantes que pelearán contra mí una pregunta que ellos quieran, si pierden nos le diré nada del porqué estay así y se acabó, ¿entendieron?–

Hubo un silencio luego de que terminaba de hablar el ojijade, no duro mucho ya que el chico con el quirk de Mitad Hielo y Mitad Fuego dio un paso adelante dejando notar su presencia.

–Nos responderás cualquier pregunta que queramos, ¿no es así?–recibió un leve asentimiento dejando notar que no estaba mintiendo–Si es así, lo haré–fue lo único que dijo y como si fuera una mecha encendiéndose empezaron a los chicos y chicas que fueran a luchar contra nuestro protagonista a hacerlo mismo que Shouto.

–Eien-kun, si eso es lo haré pero si estás lesionado será mejor que le pidas. Recovery Girl que te cure–lo único que recibió fue que las piernas y cinturas del susodicho se cubrieran en fuego, y cuando se extinguieron dejaron notar que tenía toda su parte inferior equipada con dichas partes de una armadura bordo con negro.

–No hay necesidad de eso, si piensas que mi pierna lesionada va a detenerme y ya que estamos en eso–se sacó la parte del chaleco de su vestimenta dejando notar su remera manga larga aún más que antes al igual que sus manos vendadas–Aunque no lo parezca soy más terco de lo que piensas y eso sí mencionar que no soy el tipo de persona que le gusta perder por algo tan insignificante, ¿cierto, Jigoku?–

Recibió una mirada de ira de parte de la chica en patines aunque sus ojos eran cubiertos por las gafas de su casco, sin embargo, de igual forma funcionó lo que quería decirle sin decir nada o hablar.

–Eien-san, antes de continuar podría hacerte una pregunta–dijo Yaoyorozu haciendo que todos miraran a la chica con el quirk de creación y recibió una confirmación algo vaga ya que el castaño le estaba prestando más atención a las vendas de sus manos, las cuales estaba ajustándolas un poco ya que se le estaba saliendo.

Por un momento Momo dudo de preguntar ya que estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros ahí, al igual que el profesor, pero de igual forma abrió la boca y las siguientes palabras detuvo inmediatamente toda acción de nuestro protagonista y casi parecía que podía a ver tenido un paro cardiaco al mismo tiempo por el susto.

–Me estado preguntando esto por un tiempo, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a tus poderes?–

Dicho esto todos los pares de ojos se colocaron en Lucas que estaba en un estado algo parecido a una estatua, en una posición en donde aún se estaba ajustando una de las vendas y tenía un poco en su mano derecho y podía verse como sus ojos se habían abierto de la sorpresa. Como si no hubiera pasado nada volvió a lo que estaba haciendo con una antinatural rapidez a la normalidad, sin quitar su vista de lo que hacía muchos notaron como un deje de tristeza apareció por un instante por sus ojos como si recordara algo y cuando por fin respondió lo dijo en un tono tan frío que causó muchos escalofríos por la columna vertebral de muchos en esa habitación.

–Esa pregunta es demasiado personal para contestársela a alguien que no le tengo la suficiente confianza para decirle eso–

* * *

– _A ver como van hacerlos jóvenes héroes, parece que el joven Eien está algo enojado por esa pregunta_ –pensaba All Might apuntó de declarar el comienzo del último partido de este entrenamiento de uno contra nueve– _Aún sigo pensando que fue mala idea que se haya mostrado su rostro pero tiene razón, mejor antes que nunca así no causaría algún problema en el futuro con ese tema de que era ese vigilante… aunque esa reacción sobre la pregunta de la joven Yaoyorozu fue algo espeluznante_ –con solo recordarlo tuvo que contener un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

–¡El último partido, comienza!–grito con todo vigor y las cámaras empezarona apuntar al grupo de nueve adolescentes que estaban ya caminando por las calles vigilando sus alrededores, sin embargo, al parecer cierta persona no tenía en mente lo que se le conoce como trabajo en equipo.

–¿Espera a donde vas, Todoroki-kun?–el susodicho se haya caminado en una dirección contraria al resto de alumnos y solo por un momento se volteó hacia ellos.

–Trabajó mejor solo, nos vemos–desapareció con rapidez dejando sin palabras a los toros y mientras que ellos trataban de aclarar lo sucedido desde los techos de los edificios cierta cabeza castaña miraba al chico con el quirk de doble elemento caminar con mucha precaución por sus alrededores.

Siguiéndolo de la forma más sigilosa que podía sin generar algún ruido con la parte inferior de la armadura que llevaba puesta pudo alcanzarlo hasta quedar justamente encima de su cabeza de dos colores y ya preparado para pelear dio un ligero empujo dejándose caer, y parece que el chico se había dado cuenta ya que rápidamente salio de donde estaba justo antes de que Eien cayera en ese mismo lugar generando no solo un tremendo ruido que avisaba a los otro ocho héroes en entrenamiento sino que dejo bajo sus pies un enorme cráter por la fuerza que generó mientras caía.

–Pensé que ibas a ser mucho más callado como antes–decía Todoroki mirando a nuestro protagonista que ni se inmutó por las palabras y recibiendo una mirada de aquellos ojos verde jade inmediatamente se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

Impulsando con sus pies el castaño salto hacia el de los ojos de diferente color y trató de atacarle pero a medio camino se encontró con una gran cantidad de picos de hielo yendo hacia el, generó fuego desde la parte de atrás de sus piernas en esos agujeros que tenían y evadió el agua congelada con facilidad con solo moverse contra una pared cercana. Shouto fijo su vista en como calor empezaba a salir de las plantas de los pies de su oponente y con rapidez hizo un muro de hielo entre el y la patada que iba dirigida hacia el.

Pudo escuchar cómo el hielo empezaba a fracturadse por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Lucas y retrocedió justo cuando la pared se destrozo en pedazos y desaparecía en simple agua por el calor que empezó a salir del cuerpo de su objetivo, sólo pudo ver que como en vez de pararse en ambas piernas usaba sus manos como soporte y de inmediato empezó a girar con ambos pies extendidos como un helicóptero y Todoroki solo pudo bloquear cruzando sus brazos enfrente suya antes de recibir una potente patada allí sacándolo un poco el aire y el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que volaba a unos cuantos pies de distancia de su atacante.

Se detuvo en una posición en donde tenía los cuatro miembros de su cuerpo tocando el piso y teniendo su cabeza mirando al chico de cabellos de diferentes colores, ambos parecían a verse detenido por un minuto a respirar o saber qué hará el otro a continuación y quien hizo el primer movimiento fue.

–¡Ahora, Sero!–en tan solo un parpadeo dos piezas de cinta empezaron a rodear al castaño atrapándolo con la guardia baja y sellando sus movimientos gracias al poder del susodicho, quien estaba encima de una farola y desde uno de los callejones empezaban a salir el resto de los estudiantes.

–¡Si, lo logre!–exclamó Hanta con su propia sonrisa acercándose al que acababan de campturar mostrando como las cintas de sus codos estaban extendidas por toda la parte superior de nuestro protagonista.

–Bien, ahora necesitamos ponerle las esposas y así acabar el partido–decía Iida antes de voltearse hacia uno de su compañeros–Midoriya-kun, ya que las tienes tú hazla nuestra victoria por favor–

–S-si–no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo el pecoso y sacando dicho objeto de su cinturón empezó a acercarse al que estaba atrapado y ya preparando las esposas empezó a acercarlas a los brazos del castaño pero la voz de dicha persona lo detuvo de hacer un movimiento de más.

–¿Saben por qué mostré mi rostro mientras llevo estas ropas?–preguntó a todos en particular y las miradas que recibía de confusión fue la unica respuesta que recibió–Porque una de las cosas que más odio es perder por un pequeño obstáculo–como si no fuera nada dio un salto con sus piernas elevándose por las cabezas de los demás mostrando como con pura fuerza física se soltó de sus ataduras con mucha facilidad.

Empezó a hacer respiraciones profundas con algo de lentitud y cada vez lo hacia más bajo y como si fuera normal nuevamente humo gris empezaba a salir cada vez que exhalaba el aire de su pulmones, movió su cuerpo hasta tener su pierna derecha al frente al igual que el mismo brazo con el puño cerrado mirando hacia los nueve compañeros suyos. Colocó su mano izquierda cerca de su costado y con su pie lo arrastró hacia atrás estando un poco con las piernas inclinadas posicionándose en una posición de pelea.

–Prepárense, iré con todo lo que pueda a partir de ahora–fue lo único que dijo y en tan solo un instante el aire de su alrededor se hizo tan denso que asustó un poco a los otros adolescentes y algunos de ellos retrocedieron un paso con su rostro mostrando una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en sus rasgos.

Ninguno hizo algún movimiento durante unos momentos tratando de saber qué harían los dos bandos y cuando nuestro protagonista estaba listo, unos picos de hielo se le acercaban a una velocidad increíble a su dirección. No trató de ninguna manera de esquivarlo sino que estiro su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y de un rápido movimiento la levantó hacia adelante generando a tiempo que parecía estar a escasos centímetros de darle una una gran onda de calor que empujó el hielo destronando y derritiéndolo a la dirección contraria a la que debería ir haciendo que una corriente aire que se generó por el calor y el frío colisionandose entre sí llegara hacia donde estaban los demás dejándolos con solo un pensamiento en mente.

– _Es fuerte_ –muchos de ellos pensaron y Todoroki quien fue el que causó el anterior ataque colocó nuevamente su lado derecho en el suelo ya listo para hacer lo que parece una ofensiva de alta gama, sin embargo, no tomo encuenta como una sombra aparecía por encima suyo y al levantar la vista se encontraba con una patada en forma vertical yendo hacia su cabeza.

De un rápido movimiento logró generar unos picos de hielo para usarlos de forma como escudo pero parece que lo había previsto el impacto no fue como estaba esperando el chico de doble elemento sino que generó otro fuerte viento por el cambio de temperatura haciéndolo retroceder varios pies quedando cerca de Midoriya, quien al igual que los otros salieron de su estupefacción y también se prepararon para pelear.

–¡Dices eso pero te estás olvidando de nosotros, Eien!–gritaron al mismo tiempo Kirishima, Ashido y Sero mientras atacaban, uno acercándose para tratar de golpearle con uno de sus puños endurecidos, la otra con un amplio ataque con ácido que parece ser letal contra el cuerpo humano ya que estaba derritiendo un poco el suelo cuando lo llegaba a tocar y el último lanzaba nuevamente sus cintas tratando de atraparlo con ellas otra vez.

El ojijade solo espero un momento antes de acercarse al pelirrojo y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado esquivando el golpe del chico y antes de que se diera cuenta Enjirou recibía un uppercut en el torso lo suficiente fuerte que lo levantó del suelo y parece haberle afectado mucho por qué parece haber perdido el aire de sus pulmones.

Mina empezó a generar ácido desde sus brazos y cuando vio la oportunidad de atacarlo sin dañar a su compañero se abalanzó hacia el, lo que no tomo encuenta fue como un objeto rectangular bloqueaba al castaño salvándolo de alguna quemadura por ácido o tal vez perder un brazo y la pelirosa se dio cuanta que era un escudo el que había protegido a Lucas. Una mano enfrente de su cara obstruyó su vista y como reflejo trató de zafarse y sin querer empezó a usar sus poderes, Eien dándose cuenta de eso con rapidez pudo salir casi intacto retrocediendo a tiempo de que Hanta trató de atraparlo con sus cintas.

Noto como Iida se estaba acercando a una increíble velocidad, quiso atacarla a del los lentes pero un pequeño "Gero" atrás suyo le advirtió haciéndolo esquivar una larga lengua de Asui y tomando el tiempo de que tenía que volver esa parte del cuerpo hacia ella en un instante agarro la lengua y dándole un tirón fue capaz de despegarla de la pared a la que estaba y hacerlo chocar contra Tenya antes de que lllegara estar cerca suyo.

Mientras seguía esquivando a sus atacantes, Todoroki estaba esperando el momento perfecto para congelarlo con la guardia baja al mismo tiempo que cuidaba de Kirishima, quien estaba tratando de estabilizar su propio ritmo respiratorio. Midoriya parece estar desaparecido al igual que Yaoyorozu y Uraraka, mientras todo eso sucedida los otros que no participaban miraban todo lo ocurrido por las cámaras.

–Esperen un minuto, ¿acaso no dijo que no había usado su quirk desde hace mucho tiempo?–preguntó Jirou recordando las palabras del castaño y haciendo esa pregunta al grupo que estaba con ella–No parece que tenga dificultades con ese problema–

–¡No es eso joven Jirou, no sé sobre ese tema ya que parece algo personal para el joven Eien!–decía All Might volteándose hacia sus estudiantes y quisiendo abrir la boca para seguir hablando sobre el tema que empezaba a contar una voz lo detuvo tomando el turno de explican una posible hipótesis.

–Sensei tiene razón, puede que Eien estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre eso pero ¿acaso no había dicho que estuvo estudiante algo sobre el calor y sus características? Puedo suponer que toda esa experiencia por ser ese vigilante conocido como "Encapuchado Calavera" le está siendo útil ahora misma permitiéndole usar las habilidades que adquirio por el tiempo que a sido y unirlas con su falta de capacidad sobre su peculiaridad–sentenció Jigoku sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y antes de que se diese cuenta dejo decir unas últimas palabras.

–Pero lo que ahora mismo me inquieta es ¿Por qué diablos está sonriendo así?–

* * *

– _¡Ahora!_ –se grito mentalmente Todoroki generando al instante picos de hielo yendo directamente hacia el ojijade, que se encontraba a una distancia prudente para el chico de cabellos de diferente color y noto que su atención no estaba en sus alrededores sino que en sus oponentes.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar para el chico del quirk de dos elementos parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizádo permitiéndole ver como Lucas empezó a mirarle fijamente y recién se dio cuenta de que el tenía una sonrisa su Rodolfo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto a la normalidad noto como una gran corriente de viento llego en su dirección haciéndole retroceder por la presión y tener que cubrirse sus ojos con los brazos.

Cuando por fin pudo volver su vista al campo de batalla ni siquiera noto como algo rojo se ponía enfrente de él y pudo oír como algo metálico chocaba con alguna clase de material duro haciendo resonar en sus oídos, al visualizar lo que ocurría noto como Kirishima lo estaba protegiendo del ataque en forma de patada de Eien y noto como el pelirrojo estaba ligeramente frunciendo la cara por lo que le costaba resistir ser impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del castaño.

–Eien, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tienes o que?–dijo el del cuerpo endurecido y su respuesta fue dada en una forma que no estaba esperando en recibir.

Un tremendo cabezazo directo en su cráneo fue lo que recibió, eso y varias muecas de sus aliados al escuchar el extraño ruido que generó tal acto, y parecía como cereza al pastel con la otra pierna que no uso en su ataque fallido le dio un rodillazo directamente en la barbilla de su cabeza dejándolo fuera al instante todo en menos de lo que podía pensar y hacer algún contraataque el pobre chico de cabellos rojos.

Cayó con un ruido en seco y parándose cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de su reciente víctima volvió su atención en Shouto que al sentir la mirada de su oponente rápidamente trató de congelarlo con su lado derecho, sin embargo, una onda de calor lo esfumó al instante dejando solo ver vapor enfrente suya y solo pudo agarrar el brazo de Eien despues de sentir su agarre en su cuello levantándolo del suelo con mucha facilidad.

–Suéltalo, Eien–Ashido apareció con una sonrisa preparando un poco de su ácido en su mano y trató de golpearle en el brazo que sostenía a su compañero y parecía haber funcionado ya que lo soltó y trató de retroceder al ver a Iida acercándose al igual que Sero que lanzó de nuevo sus cintas dirigidas hacia el.

Dándose cuenta de que no podría evitarlo a tiempo se impulsó con una pequeña pero potente llamarada que lo envió hacia los cielos y logró estabilizarse en el aire llegando aterrizando a varios metros de distancia del grupo de héroes en entrenamiento con los que se estaba enfrentando.

–¡Ahora Uraraka-san!–la voz de Midoriya resonó por sus orejas alarmándolo y cuando pudo detectar a la chica castaña vio como tenía las puntas de sus dedos juntas diciendo algo que no pudo escuchar y seguido de un pequeño brillo en sus manos.

De la nada varios objetos empezaron a caer por encima suyo detectando que empezaban a dejar alguna clase humo blanco y cuando recién se daba cuenta estaba completamente rodeado de aquella espesa niebla blanca dejadolo sin formas para ver sus alrededores, con todos sus sentidos alerta trató de localizar el próximo ataque y pasó varios segundos antes de que vinieran.

Alguien a quien no pudo identificar por culpa de una manta sobre todo su cuerpo y cabeza emergio entre la niebla y corriendo hacia el parecía estar preparando algo entre sus manos, Lucas pensando que podían ser las esposas preparo una patada con su lado derecho y cuando estaba a su alcance la envió pero no logró darle al cuerpo sino a ese pedazo de tela dejando ver a una Asui con unas gafas de sol y un objeto apareció enfrente de los ojos verde jade de nuestro protagonista.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo exploto generando una luz que lo cegó completamente y como reflejo se impulsó hacia atrás saliendo con rapidez de la cortina de humo y parpadeando un par de veces pudo volver a tener su visión a la normalidad.

–Lo siento, Eien-san–Izuku estaba a unos cuantos pies de distancia del nombrado y noto como su brazo derecho estaba brillando, signos de que estaba usando su peculiaridad, y preparado para golpearlo con lo que parece toda su potencia.

El castaño quiso tratar de acercársele y golpearlo con el mismo brazo pero ocurrieron tres cosas que se lo impidieron, una de ellas era que dicho brazo fue eneredado por alguna clase de aliacion metálica como una cadena de parte de Yaoyorozu que se encontraba en un callejón cercano y tenía un soporte clavado en le suelo para sostener dicha objeto, Sero hizo lo mismo con sus cintas pero en su brazo izquierdo recibiendo una sonrisa de parte del chico, y por último ambas piernas estaban atrapadas en hielo dejándolo sin ningún tipo de forma para salir a tiempo del ataque del peliverde.

Midoriya parecía dudar un momento pero recordando lo que prometió su compañero y el rostro que puso en la sala de vigilancia antes de empezar al partido aparecieron en su cabeza alentándolo a ganar, y ya listo envió su golpe golpeando el aire a un metro de diatriba del cuerpo de su compañero de clases gritando las siguientes palabras.

– **¡Smash!** –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Primero antes de seguir con lo que digo normalmente diré esto, ¡Estanos en el capítulo número 20! Podría celebrarlo con algún capítulo especial y estoy en ello pero estoy tardando un poco por cierto problema. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo empezara el festival deportivo pero creo que tendré que hacer un pequeño flashback para que vean que ocurrió luego de todo lo sucedido en este. Por favor no se olviden de comentar lo que les pareció y nos vemos. Bye Bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Aquisea: Primero me encanta tu nombre de usuario, XD no es para nada original pero al mismo tiempo si que lo es. Tendrás que leer este capítulo para saberlo compañero.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Esa era la intención Chaos-kun, y si mis personajes pueden dar tanto miedo como quieran. Espero que te guste y nos leemos.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Me gusta que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y estaré esperando que dejes tus pensamientos y opiniones cuando puedas, y obviamente no haré las nueve preguntas tan rapido y si quieres puedes darme una para que uno de los chicos o chicas lo hagan. Bye.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris: Es un gusto tenerte siguiendo esta historia al igual que el especial que deje hace poco y espero que nos sigues durante mucho tiempo. La parte de las personalidades de los OC para mí es algo que puedo entender ya que los hice yo pero si quieres puedo explicártelo por un PM o lo explico en el siguiente capítulo, me agrada que te haya inspirado para que hagas otra historia de My a Hero Academia. La falta de ortografía es obviamente no puedo darme cuenta ya que, "La práctica hace al maestro" si me entiendes, y sobre eso que dijiste de Jigoku y Natsuki, es un problema el auto corrector. Y de responder las Review, es simple, ya sabía que se podía responder a través de dicho link pero prefiero hacerlo así ya que es más fácil y puedo responderles con haber asimilado sus opiniones luego de leerla un par de veces, si no es mucho nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 21**

* * *

–Maldicion, el chequeo de seguridad de la entrada se está tardando demasiado…–habló una reportera mujer haciendo fila al igual que muchas personas que tenían la misma profesión de trabajo que ella.

–¿Y que pensabas? Es porque están siendo extremadamente rigurosos después del ataque de los villanos. Mucha gente espera grandes cosas en el evento de este año–le dijo un hombre con gorra a la mujer teniendo al igual que ella un rostro de frustración al estar al final de la fila.

–¡Puede que los de tercer año tengan una última oportunidad de mostrarse al público! ¡Pero e igual forma, todos los ojos de este año estarán teniendo la mira puesta sobre la ¡Clase 1-A!–grito ansiosa de ver a dicha clase de alumnos antes de voltearse al escuchar una voz decir.

–Tienes razón, pero creo que alguno de nosotros estará buscando a ese estudiante desconocido que se enfrente contra el jefe de los villanos y a otros tres en el ataque–se le escucho decir a una mujer rubia que quiso agregar algo más pero un coche deteniéndose justamente en la entrada de la academia la detuvo haciéndose notar como alguien salía corriendo hacia ellos.

–Maldita sea, estoy llegando tarde. Nos vemos después Ikomura-san, Natalie–una voz muy conocida salió del vehículo en un uniforme que todos los reporteros notaron inmediatamente trataron de acercársele.

Ni se le pudieron acercar cuando con una rapidez imposible les pasó por en medio esquivando a varias personas y llegando a la puerta paso de lado del que hacia el chequeo mostrándole su identificación–Hay dos personas más en el auto, si es posible déjales pasar que vinieron conmigo ¿entendido?–sentenció el adolescente recibió un asentimiento.

–Bien–dicho esto empezó a correr hacia la escuela pasando por una gran cantidad de personas de diferentes edades, tamaños y formas sin notar como casi chocaba con una mujer en un traje que estaba comiendo una comida de un puesto cercano y dos hombres a la espaldas de ellas deciana glo sobre eso dejando notar que el de menor tamaño tenía como la piel hecha de madera.

Ya estando dentro de las instalaciones tratando de recordar donde estaba corría a lo que podía por los pasillos llegando pronto a donde había un cartel con el nombre de su clase en el y sin previo aviso entro escuchando las palabras de un chico con el quirk de dos elementos decirle a un Midoriya algo sorprendido por su declaración.

–Te voy a derrotar–sentenció Todoroki haciendo que el humor de la habitación cayera rápidamente y nadie se dio cuenta de como una cabeza castaña estaba mirando la escena desde la puerta.

–¡¿Oh?! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Una declaración de guerra por uno de los estudiantes más fuertes de nuestra clase?!–comentó Kaminari sentado a lado de un Bakugou mirando a dos de sus compañeros con cierta cara de enojo.

–¡¿Por qué tanta agresividad tan repentinamente?! No le digas eso justo antes de–Kirishima fue interrumpido por el chico de cabellos de diferentes color volteándose hacia el y sacándose del hombre la mano del pelirrojo.

–A diferencia de ustedes yo no estoy a aquí para hacer amigos, pero lo que sea–cuando iba a volver a su asiento la voz de Ixuku detuvo a todos haciendo que miraran al pobre chico que miraba hacia suelo.

–No tengo idea de que quieres de mí, Todoroki… diciéndome todo eso…–empezó diciendo apretando sus manos en puños–Eres definitivamente más fuerte que yo… creo que la gran mayoría de la gente probablemente no son rival para ti… viéndolo objetivamente…–

–Venga Midoriya, no tienes que ser tan negativo–trató de hablar otra vez el chico con el quirk de endurecimiento.

–¡Aún así…! ¡Todos… incluso los chicos de otros departamentos apuntan a lo más alto con todas su fuerzas!–la mirada de Shouto se empezó a poner sería viendo a donde iba–Así que ni siquiera yo… puedo permitirme ¡Quedarme detrás del resto! **¡Así que también iré a por ello con todas mis fuerzas!** –

El ambiente que acaba de ponerse desapareció con el cierra de la puerta de la habitación haciendo que todos miraran hacia el causante, encontrándose con un Lucas caminando hacia uno de los casilleros y tenía su nombre en el. Al abrirle bajo las miradas de todos empezó a sacar su uniforme de educación física que el resto ya llevaba puesto y mientras se estaba sacando la parte superior por fin hablo.

–Bien dicho Midoriya, puede que haya tardado en llegar pero voy a decir que lo que dijiste fue algo que esperaría a la persona que logró vencerme con algo de ayuda en el entrenamiento que hubo hace una semana–dicho esto por fin dejo revelar a toda la clase como tenía la gran quemadura en su espalda mientras empezaba a irse hacia una esquina donde había un pequeño lugar para cambiarse los pantalones y tener algo de intimidad por lo menos.

Mientras se terminaba de cambiar empezó a recordar lo que sucedió al final del último encuentro que tuvo contra nueve de sus compañeros de clase hace días y solo pudo maldecir en su cabeza al resultado que tuvo dicho partido.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

– _ **¡Smash!**_ _–una enorme corriente de aire fue directamente al torso de nuestro protagonista, la presión era tanto que podía verse como varios vidrios de los edificios se habían roto, la cinta del quirk de Sero fue partida por el viento al igual que el hielo hecho por Todoroki y lo único que parecía estar bien era la cadena hecha por Yaoyorozu pero también se partió luego de un rato._

 _Midoriya tenía completamente el brazo derecho roto por usar su poder a máxima potencia y estaba respirando con pesadez y podía verse en su rasgos cierra preocupación mirando al frente suya esperando ver el estado de su compañero que recibió de lleno todo su ataque. La enorme nube de polvo y suciedad que generó la presión del aire empezaba a desaparecer pero una corriente de viento calcinarte la despejó dejando ver a los nueve particiapntes cansados al causante._

 _Enfrente suya se encontraba un Eien completamente cubierto por su armadura dejando mostrar un poco de fuego desde los agujeros de su brazos y la capa llameante que tenía en su espalda vatirse por un momento, el pecoso pudo notar que la armadura estaba completamente intacta y reparada como si no hubiera peleado con ella en su enfrentamiento contra a los cunatro villanos en la U.S.J. Todos se alarmaron cuando empezó a moverse acercándose con lentitud hacia el peliverde que trató de retroceder pero tropezó cayendo de culo al suelo y cuando levantó el brazo apuntándolo a la cara de Izuku muchos empezaron a preocuparse, sin embargo, nadie espero como toda la armadura desaparecía dejando mostrar lo que tenía adentro de ella._

– _Midoriya, ustedes… ganan–fue lo único que dejo salir dejando caerse inconsciente en el suelo mostrando como toda su parte superior estaba sangrando por varias laceraciones que hizo la presión del aire a tan corta distancia su remera manga alega casi destrozada con solo una mañana y varios agujeros mostró la piel del castaño y una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su boca, la cual aún mentenia una sonrisa aun cuando se desmayó en el suelo con un ruido sordo cuando impacto contra el suelo._

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Terminándose de poner la parte superior del uniforme de educación física empezó a atarse las zapatillas escuchando un poco las conversaciones de sus compañeros y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro de exasperación al recordar lo sucedió al día siguiente– _Lo peor no solo fue tener que explicarles a los que deje inconsciente en el entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente sino que tengo que responderle a esos nueve una pregunta a cada uno, después de que termine el festival deportivo aunque creo que alguno de ellos me pregunto algo durante el evento_ –

Salió del pequeño rincón puso sus cosas dentro de su respectivo casillero y al cerrar la puerta se encontró con la mirada amarilla de cierta compañera suya. Ignorándola se fue a una mesa algo lejano de donde estaban los otros y se sentó encontrándose con la mirada hetecromatica de Todoroki, le dio un saludo silencioso mientras se sentaba y recibió lo mismo por parte del chico.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera revelando a un Iida algo agitado pareciendo que había hecho un maratón de 15 kilómetros de ida y vuelta, dando un aviso todos empezaron a salir del cuarto y mientras caminaban empezaba a escuchar el griterío de la multitud de personas. Eien se volteó su cabeza hacia atrás por su hombro encontrando con Jigoku que la encontró mirando el suelo sin percatarse de la mirada verde jade de nuestro protagonista.

– _Pues espero que Ikomura-san y Natalie hayan encontrado sus lugares por lo menos_ –fue su último pensamiento justo para después cerrar los ojos al sentir la luz del sol llegar a su cara al salir por el pasillo y encontrándose rodeado por una gran multitud de personas gritando estudiantados por quienes acaban de entrar.

–¡DÉJENME ADIVINAR! ¿¡ACASO TODOS USTEDES VINIERON A VERLOS A ELLOS, CIERTO!? ¡A LAS RECIÉN ESTRELLAS MILAGROSAS QUIENES CON NERVIOS DE ACERO SE ENCARGARON DE UN ATAQUE MASIVO DE VILLANOS!–gritaba Present Mic todo emocionado–DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, ¡LA CLASE DE PRIMER AÑO!–

–¡¿ESTÁN AQUDE POR LA CLASE 1-A, CIERTO?!–

–Hay mucha gente…–dejo salir Midoriya todo nervioso y temblando en su pies mirando la enorme cantidad de personas animándolos.

–¡¿Puedes dar lo mejor de ti con tantas miradas contemplando por todas las direcciones…?! Esto también es otro vínculo del gran sistema de entrenamiento de héroes de la Academia–dijo Iida pareciendo que no estaba intimidado por todos los pares de ojos puestos en el.

– _Puede ser pero no creo que sea esa la razón de la festividad_ –ese fue el pensamiento de Lucas al escuchar eso y vio como Kirishima le dijo algo a Bakugou quien le respondió que solo tenía pánico escénico y otro insulto al final de su frase.

–¡LES SIGUE LA CLASE B, ACOMPAÑADOS DE LAS CLASE C, D Y E DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE EDUCACIÓN GENERAL…! ¡Y ESTÁN SON LAS CLASES F, G Y H DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE APOYO! AHORA EL DEPARTAMENTO DE ADMINISTRACIÓN…–siguió hablando el héroe rubio desde donde estaban presentando a las otras aulas.

Cuando entro la última clase empezó a caminar hasta el centro una mujer donde la mayoría de la población masculina que estaba en todo el estadio les apareció un fuerte o ligero sonrojo en sus rostros al ver la poca y extraña vestimenta de la recién llegada–¡Bien, bien, espero que todos jueguen limpio!–exclamaba feliz dando unos latigazos con dicho objeto en una de sus manos.

–¡Hey, miren eso! ¡Es la heroína +18, Midnight! ¡Ella es el árbitro principal para los de primer año en esta ocasión!–

–¿Y donde estará el directo?–

–Como siempre, está supervisando la zona de tercer año–

Dijeron unos cuantos héroes seguidas de otros comentarios de su parte revelando la identidad de la mujer ahora conocida como Midnight.

–¿Espera, dijeron "+18"? ¿Aún cuando esto es solo una preparatoria? ¿Acaso esto está realmente bien?–decía Tokoyami algo sorprendido por lo que escucho y muchos sobresaltaron al escuchar un fuerte ruido hecho por el látigo.

– **Silencio** , ¡Mi permanencia aquí está perfectamente bien! ¡Ahora, el representante de primer año dirá unas palabras!–empezó y todos se giraron hacia el nombre del susodicho al escuchar las palabras.

–¡Eien Lucas de la clase 1-A!–el castaño parecía no habérselo esperado pero empezó a c amaine hacia la heroína y pudo escuchar unos cuantos comentarios.

–¡¿Ehhhh?! ¡¿Nuestro representante es Eien-kun?!–habló Midoriya sin tratar de ocultar su sorpresa al igual que muchos de los estudiantes de dicha clase.

–Bueno, ¿que esperabas? El fue el que quedo primero en el examen de admisión, ¿recuerdas?–le contestó Sero atrás de Yaoyorozu.

–Si, el examen de admisión de heroísmo–se pudo escuchar decir de una chica de la clase de estudios generales acompañado por un bufido.

Subiendo los escalones que daban al micrófono y de la mujer a lado de el, subió bajo las miradas de todos y cuando llego–Midnight-sensei–dejo salir sin mostrar ninguna emoción de su parte recibiendo un pequeño saludo de ella.

Colocándose cerca del micrófono quedándose con dicho objeto enfrente suya, miro por un momento ti a toda los adolescentes de su edad esperando que dijera algo y noto como una cabeza de cabellos blancos le saludaba con una de sus manos alegre y detrás del una chica con anteojos trataba de detenerlo.

Dejo salir un suspiro con un toque de decepción al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus hombros y cuando abrió la boca las siguientes palabras fueron las que salieron–Estoy completamente seguro que todos las otras clases sin contar a la que pertenezco pensaran que la clase 1-A somos demasiados orgullos, puedo suponer que es culpa de la persona que quedo en segundo lugar en el examen de admisión–pudo escucharse una pequeña maldicion de parte del rubio explosivo y ignorándolo continuo.

–Solo quiero decir, que todos den su máximo y muéstrenle al mundo quienes son…–tomó un momento de silencio dejando que sus palabras sean asimiladas por los estudiantes y las personas que estaba en el estadio, miro hacia un lado encontrándose con Ikomura y a Natalie sentados y la pequeña Eien dandole una sonrisa al instante que sus miradas conectaron–Y solo falta que diga una cosa más–

Todos parecían prepararse para ver cuáles van a ser las últimas palabras que va a decir el castaño y agarrando el micrófono con una de sus manos la acerco a sus labios.

–Vayan lo mejor que puedan sin hacer trampas y no se metan en mi camino sino quieren salir heridos–

Parecía que todo iba salir sin ningún escandalo, sin embargo, al parecer lo último que había dicho se malentendido ya que…

–¡No apuestes a la suerte, maldito de la clase 1-A!

–¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! ¡Dañas nuestra imagen, desgraciado!–

–¡Hijo de puta!–

Ignorando los insultos de las personas que no eran de su clase bajo por las escaleras llegando hacia su grupo de estudiantes y colocándose en donde antes estaba, varios de su compañeros le miraron algo resentidos al ver que todos empezaban a odiar por culpa del ojijade y todos empezaron a calmarse al escuchar al árbitro hablar.

–¡Muy bien, con eso podemos movernos directamente a nuestro primer evento…!–se giró hacia una enorme pantalla a su espalda.

–¡Wow, ni siquiera una pausa de descanso en Yuuei!–exclamó Uraraka aún sorprendida por lo que la rapidez que está pasando las cosas.

–¡En las "Preliminares", como son llamadas! ¡Un montonnde buena gente termina ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas aquí cada año!–decía exitada la heroína viendo como una gran cantidad de palabras pasaban por el dispositivo sin dejar tiempo de leer de que se podían suponer que se trataban–Y la primera ronda del destino de este año es…–

–¡…Esta!–se detuvo en las palabras "Carrera de Obstáculos dejando algo confundidos a los participantes y Lucas podía escuchar decir dichas palabras a Midoriya en voz baja.

–¡Es una carrera entre las 11 clases! ¡La posta hace un anillo de casi 4 kilómetros alrededor del estadio! Como sabrán, simple hablamos de nuestra libertad en el campus, fufufufu… ¡Bueno, de esto se trata! ¡Son libres de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera siempre y cuando permanezcan dentro de la posta obviamente!–dicho esto unas puertas se empezaban a abrir y todo los adolescentes de las once clases empezaban a ponerse en posición de salida.

–Empecemos entonces…–podia verse a Natalie tragar duro mientras veía a su hermano mayor ya preparado.

–En sus marcas…–una mujer de cabellos azabaches miraba a Natsuki desde su posición parada viendo como estaba apunto de activar su quirk.

Dentro de la cabeza de nuestro protagonista unas palabras resonaron al mismo tiempo que pudo escuchar del latir de un corazón sobre sus tímpanos.

– _Eien, recuerda no es seguro que luego de este evento no seas reconocido y estoy seguro de que vas a tratar de evitarlo, pero… solo ve con todo y muéstrale al mundo que no eres igual al tu padre, ¿entendido?_ –apretó los dientes al sentir como su calor corporal empezaba a elevarse.

–Les enseñaré que no soy lo mismo que ese desgraciado que ellos piensas que es–fue lo último que dijo para después salir disparado hacia la puerta al escuchar.

– **¡COMIENCEN!** –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el principio del festival deportivo, obviamente les deje con ganas de más y seguro estarán maldiciéndome hasta el alma por dejarles así pero saben que… ¡Tendrán que esperar la acción para el siguiente capítulo, Ja! ¡No olviden de dejar sus comentarios y si quieren láncenmelo en forma de tomates podridos y verdes! Nos leeremos luego, Bye Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Saludos a ti también Chaos-kun, si ya empezo el festival deportivo y no se si Eien se enfrentará a Chikara, ¿quién sabe?. Tal vez quede entre los primeros 10pero tendrás que leer el capítulo, y también que tengas un lindo día de halloween. Bye Bye.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoíris: Primero te explicaré sobre mis OC:**

 ***Lucas tiene un lado que no le importa mucho con la vida de los demás haciéndole algo despreocupado y ignorante, por el otro el que solo se preocupa de su hermana y aunque no sonría mucho es cuidadoso con ella hasta el punto de tratar de ocultarle la mayoría de las cosas que hace. La parte de los chistes es algo que usa como forma de burla o sarcasmos sin quitar su lado serio como ya dije el no suele sonreír a quien no sea su hermana.**

 ***Natsuki suele ser algo silenciosa y verbalmente algo ofensiva a las personas que recién conoce y si las conoce puede mostrar cierta timidez, puede avergonzarse con facilidad si tratas y es algo fácil de hacer enojar si te burlas de ella o las menosprecias. Con su madre suele ser educada casi siempre y tiene la costumbre de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Al igual que Eien si te lo pones a pensar.**

 **Espero que te sirva de algo y tranquilo no iba a cambiar ese combate de Todoroki vs Midoriya ya que es un evento importante para ambos personajes, hasta entonces nos leemos después.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Ya se lo dije a Dragon-Slayer y no no voy a cambiar esa pelea o la de Bakugou vs Uraraka, al igual que la de Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu, y me gusta esa preguntas que estas sugiriendo, bye bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 22**

* * *

–¡Parece que nuestro participantes están teniendo un problema con la puerta!–dijo Present Mic viendo como ya empezando la carrera todos los adolescentes ya se quedaron atorados por la estrecha salida al camino.

En tan solo un instante la temperatura disminuyó y viendo como Todoroki salía de la multitud congelando a los que estaban en el frente.

–¡Oww! ¡Que demonios! ¡No puedo moverme!–

–¡BASTARDO!–

Varios de los que estaban atrapados en hielo empezaron a insultar al chico de cabellos de diferente color y podía escucharse por los altavoces como Aizawa en un tono algo amenizándote respondía a la pregunta de Mic por haberlo arrastrado a comentar.

–¡Tendrás que esforzarte más, Todoroki!–el susodicho miró por encima del hombro viendo como varios de su compañeros pasaban el obstáculo que hizo. Aoyomo con uso de su láser de barriga, Kirishima pisando unas cuantas cabezas, Yaoyorozu creando una barra de metal desde su mano y enviándola por los aires, y por último a Bakugou impulsándose con unas cuantas explosiones.

Podía verse a Tokoyami usando esas manos negras gigantes para superar el hielo, a Ashido con su ácido y a Ojiro saltando con el uso de su cola diciendo algo de que no funcionaría dos veces. Tanto Uraraka, Midoriya y Mineta salieron con algo de dificultad y podía verse a ese chico que declaró guerra a la clase 1-Ha subido de un par de persianas.

–Bueno, obviamente algunos de los de mi clase lo pasarían. Pero no pensé que tantos serían capaces de esquivarlo–dijo Todoroki antes de escuchar como algo estaba rodando y acercándose a una velocidad increíble.

Con energía amarilla recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, Natsuki, con facilidad superó al chico del quirk de hielo y fuego. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco por lo hecho pero la voz de cierto pervertido se empezó a escuchar por encima de ella.

–¡No voy a dejar escapar de mi, Jigoku!–usando sus bolas de la cabeza saltaba y ya estaba por encima de la azabache–Ahora por que no te tragas mi movimiento asesino…–

– **GRAP** –ni siquiera llegó a terminar la frase cuando una enorme mano metálica y verde impacto contra el.

Todos los que estaba corriendo se detuvieron al llegar a una zona abrieron notando como algo casi idéntico de diferentes formas los estaba mirando.

–Objetivos detectados…¡Eliminar!–

–¡¿Los robots del examen de entrada?!–grito uno de ellos sorprendidos al ver que estuviera viendo de vuelta esas cosas.

–¡Aquí vienen los obstáculos, y qué repentinos! Y desde el principio la primera barrera ¡SERA UN ROBOT-INFIERNO!–exclamó temblando de la emoción el héroe micrófono al mismo tiempo de que una enorme cantidad de ellos empezaban a sumarse en el camino.

–¡Es el robot que valía cero puso en el examen de admisión!–

–Espera un momento, ¡¿Estas diciendo que los chicos del departamento de heroísmo tuvieron que pelear contra estas cosas?!–

–¡Hay demasiado de ellos como para poder pasar!–

Muchos de las otras clases miraban sorprendidos a las gigantescas máquinas que se les empezaban a a cercar.

–Entonces usan a estos robots para el examen normal de heroísmo–decia Shouto parándose cerca de Natsuki.

La de ojos amarillos solo podía mirar al chico a lado suya colocar su mano derecha en el suelo viendo como el hielo empezaba a generarse en el suelo–Ya que mi jodido viejo está mirando–levantó la mano y en un parpadeo un robótico enfrente suya estaba completamente congelado en su lugar, corriendo por debajo de él varios de los participantes hicieron Los mismo.

–Yo lo considerarían si fuera ustedes, lo congele en una posición muy inestable… así que se va a caer encima de ustedes–continuo su recorrido mientras escuchaba un fuerte ruido cuando el robot congelado cayó al suelo con una fuerte nube de polvo.

–¡TODOROKI DE LA CLASE 1-A HA SEGUDIO ADELANTE Y BLOQUEANDO A LOSMOTROS DE UN SOLO GOLPE! ¡ESE CHICO ES DURO!–grito el rubio en la cabina de comentarios.

– _Maldicion, no puedo cruzarlo sin tener que buscar otra forma de pasarle… tendré que rodearlo pasarle por encima_ –Jigoku pensaba otra ruta para alcanzar al primer lugar ignorando como dos personas salían de la máquina enfrente suya y como varios de sus compañeros de clase ya había hecho eso.

Justo cuando iba a patinar para una dirección un brazo en su cadera la detuvo al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus pies dejaban de tocar el piso, siendo acompañado por un calor algo insoportable llegando a su piel.

–Espero que no tenga que seguir usándote–hablo una voz conocida para la chica que por una extraña razón sintió que la persona estaba hablando sola pero le respondió una clase de resoplido.

Girando la cabeza para ver al quien la sostenía inmediatamente noto que era Eien pero parecía estar prestando más atención a la cosa que estaba subido, cuando bajo la vista se encontró con algo bastante extraño. El castaño literalmente estaba montando un caballo que tenía puesta una clase de armadura negra sobre el, lo que pudo notar es que su cabeza tenía dos picos por encima de la nariz al igual que la parte del cuello, el asiento parecía ser un cuero bordo, la parte metálica que tenía por su cuerpo tenía unos cuantos agujeros en ella y en las patas también. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió más fue que todo el animal en sí era completamente de fuego y que ella y Lucas estuvieran por encima de las cabezas unos cuantos robots gigantes, los cuales se dieron cuenta y trataron de detenerlos.

–¡Miren que inesperado! ¡Al parecer Eien, tenía oculto un as bajo la manga y lo está usando ahora mismo para volar por encima de los Robot-Infierno! Solo puedo decir ¡QUÉ ATERRADOR ES ESA COSA!–exclamó Present Mic haciendo que la pantalla muestra al nombrado encima del animal llameante que giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba el rubio.

El ojijade le dio un tirón con la correa que sostenía con una de sus manos deteniéndolo y al mismo tiempo esquivó una mano enorme metálica que trató de agarrarles, Jigoku sólo dio un chillido por la sorpresa cuando fue levantada y sintió el cuero duro del asiento sobre su trasero, quiso abrir la boca para protestar pero un movimiento brusco la detuvo ya que por reflejo cerró la boca y rodeó con su brazos el torso de nuestro protagonista por detrás.

–Bien, ahora vayamos para adelante–con un movimiento con la correa el animal de fuego empezo trotar hacia adelante y mientras hacia eso con su mano derecha generó su espada mostrando que estaba intacta.

Sin aviso alguno la pobre chica en patines sintió como su estómago se revolvía cuando cayeron al piso con un pequeño ruido generado por el aterrizaje, sin embargo, lo que la hizo enojar un poco fue como ella y el castaño se encontraban rodeados de robots que ya fijaron su vista en ellos. Trató de bajar del caballo pero una de las máquinas ya se había adelantado y estaba apunto de darle con una de sus patas, justo creia que le iba a dar fue la pieza metálica fue rebanada por Eien que luego de haberle cortado su espada la clavó justo en la cabeza de la máquina derritiendo dicha parte en segundos.

El caballo empezó a correr hacia adelante sin importarle de los obstáculos que ya trataban de detenerle ya que Lucas empezó a mover su espada atravesando como si los robots fueran mantequilla caliente a los que se acercaba, Natsuki solo podía sentirse alto impresionada al ver la habilidad que tenía con el manejo de la espada en la posición en que se encontraba. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaban fuera de la zona del primer obstáculo y ahora estaban yendo a un ritmo más lento y al azabache usando esa oportunidad se bajo del asiento de cuero y empezando a patinar a lado del castaño.

–MUY BIEN, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, SI EL PRIMER OBSTÁCULO FUE SOLO UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS ¿¡QUE PIENSAS DE LA SEGUNDA!? ¡TE CAES, Y Y ESTAS FUERA! ¡SI NO TE GUSTA LA IDA, TAL VEZ PUEDES GATEAR! ES…–Present Mic decía y como si ya lo hubiera predicho Jigoku y Eien justamente llegaba para cuando terminaba la frase–¡LA CAÍDA!–

Enfrente de ellos dos, de Uraraka, Ashido y Asui quienes estaban mirando el enorme terreno que parecía haber sacado del "Gran Cañón", Tsuyu sin vacilar salto hacia el vacío agarrandose de una cuerda que estaba conectada a una plataforma, al igual que muchas de ellas de diferente tamaño y altura.

–¡Fufufufufu, ahora por fin es mi hora de brillar!–todos voltearon a ver como una chica de cabellos rosas y de unas gafas algo extrañas se estaba apoyando de las rodillas, y todos notaron como tenía algunas maquinarias equipadas por todo su cuerpo.

–¡Es momento de que mis bebés sean el centro de atención! ¡Por favor observen, compañías de apoyo de Japón! ¡Mis "Alambre de flecha y las suelas de liberación"!–terminó colocándose al borde del acantilado.

–¡Es del departamento de apoyo!–exclamó Uraraka algo estupefacto por cómo actuaba la chica y Ashido a lado de ella hacia una pregunta a sobre que si podría tirarse objetos a la carrera. Recibió una respuesta algo larga de parte de la otra cabeza rosa y cuando estaba terminando dijo.

–¡Para los chicas del departamento de apoyo como nosotros esta es la oportunidad para mostrar la ingeniería que hemos concebido y desarrollado para atraer a las corporaciones, fufufufufufu!–

Sin más je decir presionó un botón lasnzdo una cuerda con algo en la punta que impacto contra una de las plataformas rocosas y diciendo algo de miraran salto, Ashido y Uraraka empezaron a pasar por la cuerda al ver que esa chica se le estaba adelantando. Jigoku dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba hizo lo misma que la chica de piel rosada y la castaña con el quirk de gravedad cero, llegando a las cuerdas miró por un momento el oscuro vacío que se anticipaba si caía ahí abajo.

Sintiendo que aún le sobraba algo de energía cinética por su cuerpo decidió hacer otra cosa, levantándose una de las piernas se empezó a desatar el patín y cuando terminó hizo lo mismo con el otro, ya estando lista flexiono las piernas antes de dejar un rastro de polvo en donde estaba. Ahora se podía ver a la azabache pasando por encima de las cabezas de los competidores y cuando ya estaba llegando a una plataforma dio unos cuentos giros antes de seguir repitiendo lo mismo llegando a pasar a muchos de su compañeros.

Mientras sucedía eso podía verse en las gradas mirar a Natsuki a través de la enorme pantalla–¡MIREN ESO! ¡LA COMPETIDORA JIGOKU ESTÁ AVABZANDO CON RAPIDEZ YA ESTABD ENTRE L PRIEMROS DIEZ CON FQCILIDAD! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO!?–exclamaba el rubio micrófono asombrado de como estaban yendo las cosas.

–Eso es simple Mic, Jigoku tiene un quirk del tipo amplificación física y va aumentando cuanta más energía cinética recolecta con un simple movimiento. Normalmente ella usa unos patines para recolectar la energía más fácilmente pero como estamos viendo puede usarla de esa manera y mientras lo hace adquiere mucha más en el proceso–eso fue la respuesta de Aizawa que le respondió a la persona que lo forzó a estar en la cabina de comentarios.

–Hey, ¿no creen que ella luce familiar?–preguntó un héroe entre la multidad a varios de su compañeros que estaba esparcidos por alrededor suyo.

–Si tienes razón, creo qué hay alguien con un quirk algo similar al de ella pero no lo recuerdo–decia otro y tratando de recordar quien era esa persona una exclamación de sorpresa lo saco de su mente haciendo que girara a una heroína femenina a lado suyo–¿Oye porque acabas de gr–

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar para darse cuenta quien estaba a un par de asientos de él o sus compañeros, muchas de las personas que estaban por ahí solo miraban fijamente como una mujer de cabellos negro azabache caminaba entre los asientos con cierta elegancia y se sentaba en uno de los asientos cercano a la carrera que estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba puesto un sombrero violeta oscuro ancho con la punta tan larga que estaba doblada hasta estar justo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza mostrando cómo colgaba una esfera que estaba rodada de un anillo, una larga túnica que tenia el borde y gran parte de los hombros llenos de piel de alguna clase animal como de una oveja o buey marrón cercano a oscuro y la parte del interior era puramente negro. Debajo de ella podía verse como tenía una camiseta raya sin mangas completamente negra con cuello de tortuga hasta llegarle atacar la boca si se inclinaba un poco, una clase de remera amatista que estaba bajo la camisa donde sus mangas eran tan largas y anchas que apenas podían verse sus manos desnudas las cuales tenían las uñas pintadas en violeta. Unos pantalones ajustados marrón oscuro sostenido por un cinturón negro y con la hebilla dorada, encima de ellos tenía unas botas de cuero que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas mostrando la gran cantidad de cordones que tenían y al final terminaban en una clase de tacones. Y para terminar un bolso oscuro que parecía algo viejo retocando su apariencia lo suficiente pare hacerla parecer una hechizara o bruja por el sombrero de punta.

–El-ella e-es la he-heroína d-del movi-movimiento…–apenas el héroe que había hablado momentos era capaz de decir alguna palabra con completa estupefacción en su rostro y como se trataba con su boca al ver como ella ignoraba a los muchos pares de ojos sobre ella mientras miraba a los jóvenes participantes del festival deportivo.

–¡Kinetic Wicht!–por fin logró articular el nombre de la ahora conocida como Kinetic Wicht, la cual solo puso sus ojos amarillo flúor en ellos por un momento antes de volver su atención a la pantalla al ver lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

–Ya veo, así que esa participante debe ser su hija–

–Si te fijas se parecen mucha ellas dos–

–Eso es obvio, pero no se donde el apellido Jigoku me suena de algún lado–

Quisieron seguir con su charla pero la voz de Present Mic les interrumpió por los altavoces mientras gritaba las siguientes palabras–¡WOW, MIREN ESO! ¡AL PARECER JIGOKU NO FUE LA ÚNICA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ LA MISMA MANERA DE PASAR EL SEGUNDO OBSTÁCULO, AUNQUE NO PENSABA QUE SEGUIRÁ CON LAS MISMAS "RIENDAS" PARA HACERLO!–la pantalla volvió a donde estaba Natsuki justo para ver como una sombra se le aparecía por arriba suya.

Los ojos amarillos de la chica se encontraron con los verde jade de Eien por un momento antes de que la adelantara aun subido en el caballo ardiente que al llegar a la siguiente plataforma dio un salto acompañado de una fuerte corriente de calor que le ayuda a pasar por encima de una gran cantidad de competidores que solo miraban como el castaño los pasaba con facilidad encima del animal equino.

– _Maldicion, tengo que aumentar la potencia_ –la energía amarilla que recorría por su cuerpo empezó a brillar más y a generar ruidos de chispas antes de pisar el suelo rocoso, y cuando se impulsó con fuerte y sonoro impulso llegó al final del gran barranco al mismo tiempo que nuestro protagonista.

Ambos siguieron andando hacia adelante y empezaron a escuchar lo que decía el micrófono humano tanto para la audiencia como para los adolescentes que estaba participante en la carrera.

–¡YA LLEGAMOS AL ÚLTIMO OBSTÁCULO FINAL! SU VERDADEE FORMA NO ES OTRA QUE… ¡UN ENROME CAMPO DE MINAS, SACADO DE LA PELÍCULA RAMBO 3! ¡ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA QUE MIREN CON CUIDADO Y PUEDAN VER DONDE ESTÁN LAS BOMBAS TERRESTRES! ¡MEJOR PREPÁRENSE TANTO SUS OJOS COMO SUS PIERNAS, CHICOS Y CHICAS!–informó Mic y continuó con lo que decía con mucha más emoción–¡EN CUALQUIER CASO ESAS MINAS! NO SON DEMASIADAS LETALES. PERO ¡EXPLOTAN EN UNA FRANDE Y BRILLANTE EXPLOSIÓN, DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ROMPERÁS UNA PIERNA O DOS!–

–Obviamente eso depende de la persona–hablo Aizawa así sacando cualquier preocupación de los participantes o de las personas que estaban viendo eso.

–Así que Todoroki ya está llegando al final–comentó Eien empezando a bajar el ritmo al ver como la gente se empezaba a aumentar a su alrededor.

–¿Y porque crees que es Todoroki es aún el que va primero?–pregunto Jigoku haciendo lo mismo mientras la energía que la rodeaba baja también el ritmo en que iba.

No recibió ninguna respuesta ya que momentos después se detuvo con un movimiento brusco de parte suya haciéndo que el caballo se levantara a dos piernas por lo inesperado y cuando volvió a poner su dos patas delanteras en el suelo lanzó unos chillidos y bufidos–Tranquila, cuando te necesite de nuevo te llamaré… si si, luego le digo eso a Natalie–lo que la azabache no esperaba era que el equino desapareciera como restos de fuego y cenizas en el aire luego de eso dejando a Eien en el suelo.

Cuando Natsuki quiso decir algo un ruido tremendo cerca suyo la interrumpió y al girar su cabeza noto como una pequeña cantidad de adolescentes con los que competía estaba caminando con mucho cuidado y mirando al suelo. Apenas pudo notar como una chica pisaba un tumulto de tierra casi invisible en el piso para que después de tocarlo al instante una gran explosión rosada y llamativa la mandó a volar por los aires.

–Pues será mejor empezar–comentó Lucas para después empezar a caminar hacia adelante algo lento pero sin ningún descuido ya que levantó un poco las piernas cada tanto al pasar por donde posiblemente hay una mina terrestre.

La azabache hizo lo mismo pero con más precaución y no notando como el ojijade ya estaba avanzando con mucha más rapidez, noto como una cabellera verde había llegando también al tercer y último obstáculo de la carrera y ignorándolo. Pudo escuchar cómo había más explosiones a su alrededor y sin mucho más trató de pensar una forma para avanzar más rápido pero nuevamente el griterío de su profesor de inglés lo detuvo.

–¡Y MIREN ESO, EL PRIMER LUGAR A CAMBIADO! ¡ESPERO QUE LOS MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN ESTÉN FESTEJANDO COM ESTA COASE DE DESARROLLO! ¡PORUQE AHRIA EL PARTICIPANTE BAKUGOU ACABA DE LLEGAR A DONDE ESTÁ TODOROKI!–una vela se le acaba de encender encima de la cabeza a nuestro protagonista–¡MIENTRAS QUE LOS QUE ESTÁN ATRÁS SE RETRASAN POR ELLOS MISMOS, NO NOTAN COMO ES QUE…! ¿¡YA TENENOS DOS CHICOS EN LA CABEZA!?–

Fuego empezó a emerger de los brazos y piernas de Eien al mismo tiempo que cierto pecoso al principio del campo de minas estaba juntando ciertos materiales, cuando por fin terminó mostró como tenía en sus extremidades cubiertas con armadura y diciéndolas en un susurro algo de humo gris salió de su boca.

– **Break Form: Four Points** –

Una gran onda de calor lo impulsó hacia adelante justo al mismo tiempo que una gigante y sonora explosión emergio a sus espaldas haciendo que mirara hacia tras por un momento notando como varios restos de tierra y de otras cosas estaban acercándose pero lo que no esperó fue ver a cierto Deku ir hacia donde estaban Katsuki y Shouto con él desde a un par de metros de él por debajo.

–¿¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN ENORME Y OTRA CERCANA A LA ENTRSDA!? ¿¡FUE UNA COINCIDENCIA O FUE TODO PLANEADO QUE ELLOS DOS HICIERAN LO MISMO!?–la pantalla se dividió en dos mostrando a Lucas y a Midoriya por los aires, y el primero estaba avanzando con una corriente de fuego saliendo de sus piernas y cada tanto unas de sus palmas de las manos para estabilizarse.

–MIDORIYA Y EIEN DE KA CLASE 1-A SE ADELANTAN HACIA LA CABEZA AL MISMO TIEMPO… ¿¡USANDO FUEGO Y ONDAS DE CHOQUE!?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y espero que les haya gustado y si, les estoy matando con el suspenso XD. Tendrán que esperar para saber que acaba de ocurrir, ¿Quién llego primero? ¿Quieren saber? Pues lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo de Red Eyes, hasta entonces no se olviden de comentar y nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Puede qué tarde un poco porque la máquina que uso para ya que cada vez que la uso para escribir pero no lo creo. Bye Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoíris: Creo que en alguna parte había escrito o dejando notar que había dicho algo con sarcasmo pero no me acuerdo. Lo siento, tenia que haber supuesto que eran una hermosa dama, así que peroamo por favor. Es entendible, aunque la parte de "Arcoíris" en tu nickname podía haberme dado una pista. Si el padre de Natsuki es famoso, no solo se tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Nos leemos después.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Si mato con el suspenso, XD. En serio tendrías que dejar de hacer predicciones vas a dejarme seco de ideas, y si Aarón puede que tu creador se le haya fumado algo pero no es como si no estuviera mal de la cabeza también, LoL. Y no, Eien no es fanatico de Iron Man, solo que se le ocurrió impulsarse con su quirk como Bakugou con sus explosiones. Y no el atuendo de la madre de Jigoku fue sacada de mi cabeza y no creo que sea sacado de algún lado pero me dejaste con la duda.**

 **Mischievous Whisper: Espero que te este gustando la historia y me gustaría aclárate algo, entiendo que no te guste algunas decisiones en la trama, pero no es como si yo estuviera diciéndote que tus historias dan malas porque no lo son para mi gusto. Así que espero que lo entiendas y nos vemos. Adiós.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues espero que te guste el resultado inesperado en esta capítulo. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 23**

* * *

–¡MIDORIYA Y EIEN DE LA CLASE 1-A VAN A LA CARGA… Y DE QUE MANERA!–todos los ojos miraban como los dos susodichos estaban por los aires y mientras que muchos los nombraban sorprendido esos dos ya estaban pasando a ciertas personas.

–¡Y AMBOS LOS SOBREPASAN! ¡ACABAN DE SORBEPASAR A BAKUGOU Y A TODOROKI!–gritaba Present Mic dejando notar lo obvio al público en general que miraban a los dos nuevos chicos que estaba en la cabeza por la pantalla.

Lucas pensando que podía adelantarse al de cabellos no pudo notar a tiempo como algo se le ponía en medio y una fuerte explosión le dio en plena cara escuchando a una voz familiar gritar–¡DEKU!–Bakugou estaba a avanzando impulsándose con sus poderes a través de sus manos–¡No te atrevas a ir por delante de mi!–

Cuando por fin pudo detener su retroceso sintió como el ambiente se enfriaba–Esto puede abrir el camino para quienes están detrás pero… ¡Este no es momento para preocuparme de lo que está a mis espaldas!–Todoroki congelo el piso adelante suyo deslizándose hacia el alcanzado al pecoso y al chico explosivo.

– _No dejare que hagan eso_ –pensó desasiéndose la armadura de sus brazos y piernas–Necesitare de tu ayuda de vuelta, preciosa–murmuro justo antes de que se levara a unos pies del suelo y bajo suyo nuevamente el caballo de fuego salía con su propia respuesta enorme de relinche.

Agarrando las riendas grito una señal para avanzar con todo lo que podía trotando encima del equino y alzando a los otros tres competidores en menos de un segundo, mientras sucedía eso podía escuchar gritar al público con toda una exitancion en su voz.

–¡LOS DOS QUENIBA ANTERIORMENTE A LA CABEZA HAN DEJANDO DE RETRACARSE MUTUAMENTE Y HAN COMENZADO A CONCENTRARSE EN MIDORIYA! ¡BAKUGOU TAMBIÉN HIZO RETORCEDER A EIEN EN EL PROCESO DE ADELANTARSE, QUE MALDITO COMOETITIVO ES!–pudo escucharse como tomaba aire para continuar–¡DICEN QUE SE NECESITQ UN ENEMIGO EN COMÚN PARA PARAR UNA CONTIENDA! ¡PERO LA CONTIENDA NUCA DESAPARECE, CIERTO!–

–¿De qué demonios estas hablando?–pregunto algo confundido el Aizawa momificado a Aldo del rubio héroe micrófono.

Eien, Bakugou y Todoroki ya estaba alcanzando a Izuku, el cual no esperó que se empezó a dar la vuelta mientras aún sostenía con una de sus manos el trozo de metal, que parecía ser de una de esas máquinas del examen de admisión, parecía que estaba rondando algo el peliverde ya que los otros tres ya se le estabana adelantando. Nuestro protagonista apenas se dio cuenta de que Midoriya de un rápido movimiento dio un vuelta en el aire y con la pieza de metal golpeó el suelo debajo de ellos y instantáneamente una enorme explosión obstruyó esa vista y el camino de seguir avanzando.

–¡MIDORIYA VOLÓ POLVO EN SUS OJOS EN UN INSTANTE! ¡Y AHIEA HA DESPEJADO EL CAMPO DE MINAS COMPLETAMENTE! ¡MALDITA SEA, ERASERHEAD, TU CALSE ESTÁ DEMENTE! ¿¡QUE LES ESTÁS ENSEÑANDO!?–eso último se lo dijo a dicho héroe a Aldo suyo que le respondió sin quitar la vista de la carrera.

–Yo no hice nada, todo esto es el fruto de la competitividad mutua–fuenla simple respuesta del hombre con el quirk borrador.

–¿¡QUIEN HABRÍA PREDICHO ESTE DESENLACE CUANDO LA PRIEBA COMENZÓ!?–exclamaba Mic sin decir nada de lo dicho con su compañero a lado suyo.

–¿Me estas ignorando?–dejo salir Aizawa pero siendo ignorado nuevamente por el micrófono humano.

–EL HOMBRE QUE HA REGRESADO TRIUNFANTE AL ESTADIO NO ES OTRA MÁS QUE…–todas las pantallas de los que estaban viendo miraban a la meta mostrando quien era el que acaba de llegar.

–¡MIDORIYA IZUKU! ¡ESTE SERÁ UN NOMBRE PARA RECORDAR, PUBLICO MÍO!–

A las espaldas del primer puesto llegaban Todoroki, Bakugou y Lucas respectivamente, mientras que el castaño andaba a caballo se bajo de él escuchando al héroe rubio decir que podrían tomar un descanso mientras esperaban a que llegaran los otros.

–¿¡Otra vez…!? ¡Mierda…! **¡Maldita sea…!** –podía verse a Katsuki decir eso con una cara de frustración y furia siendo visto y notado solo por Eien que solo lo ignoro antes de caminar hasta alejarse de la puerta de llegada con el caballo en llamas arrastrado por el bozal que tenía en la boca del animal.

También noto como Jigoku llegaba unos momentos después a lado suyo viendo algo extrañado al ser de fuego que tenía el castaño, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un tiempo ya que uno estaba ocupado de calmar al animal que estaba algo agitado suponiendo que la explosión causada por Midoriya le afectó un poco al pobre caballo, y la otra persona solo podía ver como sin decir nada Lucas tranquilizaba a ese equino con algo de facilidad.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que una voz los interrumpiera en lo que estaba girando a ver una cabellera blanca acercarse con rapidez hacia el ojijade dejando notar su presencia justo cuando estaba a lado del caballo y decir con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su cara–¡Wow, impresionante! ¿¡No sabía que podías hacer eso!? ¡¿Acaso le tienes que dar de comer todo los días?! ¿¡Tienes que limpiar su mi–un relinche de parte del ser vivo que estaba a cuatro patas le interrumpió al ahora identificado como Chikara que dio un paso atrás por como casi se le abalanza el equino encima de él.

–Tranquila preciosa, espera al siguiente evento–le dio un rápido tirón deteniendo al caballo que ahora podemos identificar como una hembra.

–¿Es una hembra?–Tsubasa dejó notar su presencia al instante luego de que el animal se relajara y cuando tanto el castaño como la zabache la miraron podían ver como sus alas se reposaban a sus espaldas como si las hubiera usado en la carrera.

–Si, es un ella–como si ya lo hubiera predicho la cabeza de la yegua apareció bajo uno de sus brazos y sin decirnos nada empezó a acariciar una de las orejas de su ser de fuego que dejó salir un pequeño relinche de placer al recibir tal acción–Ruby, puedes descansar un poco, cuando te necesite te llamaré de nuevo–desapareció luego de esas palabras en cenizas y cuando nuestro protagonista miró hacia su compañera de clase se encontró con tres miradas algo confundidas por el nombre que recién escuchaban.

– _¿Ruby? ¿En serio?_ –pensó Natsuki momentos después de escuchar el nombre del animal y cuando ella quiso hablar fueron interrumpida por la voz de Midnight que apareció encima de una pequeña plataforma para ella en uno de los costados de la arena en la que estaban.

–¡Y así terminan! ¡Miren todos, aquí están los resultados!–hablo la heroina y todos prestaron atención a la pantalla dejando ver que Eien estaba en cuarto lugar, Jigoku en el puesto número 12, Tsubasa en el 23 y Chikara en el 34.

¡Los 42 en la cima han conseguido el derecho de avanzar! ¡Lo siento por los chicos que fallaron, pero sopórtenlo! ¡Ya que aún hay sensación del festival preparada!–una sonrisa empezó a parecer en la cara dedel árbitro–¡Y ahora para el post preliminares, la selección final! ¡A partir de ahora inc,uso el cuerpo de prensa va a abundar en un blanco calor de emoción, así que denlo con todo!–

–¡Ahira, en el palpitante segundo evento! Obviamente yo ya se que va a ser, pero el suspenso me está matando… ¿¡Que podrá ser!? ¡Bueno, yo se los dire! ¡ADMIREN!–la pantalla se detuvo dejando algo confundidos a los restantes 42 competidores.

–¿¡Caballería humana!?–repitieron Kaminari y Mineta al aire confundidos por el siguiente evento.

–Pero ese no es un juego que funcione con jugadores jugando individualmente, ¿como funcionará?–pregunto Tsuyu cerca de los dos anterior nombrados colocando un dedo en su barbilla para enfatizar su confusión.

Con un latigazo la imagen de la panatalla empezó a cambiar justo cuando Midnight empezó a explicar–¡Muy simple! ¡Pueden formar equipos libremente d personas en una forma de caballo!–la imagen de un All Might en traje amarillo encima del héroe Trece y de Present Mic apareció durante la explicación–Basucamente sin las mismas reglas que una batalla de caballería humana: tumben a los jinetes enemigos y cuiden a los suyos, excepto por un cosa… ¡Todos recibirán puntos basados en su actuación del primer vengo que pasaron hace poco!–

–Entonces, si es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada, no sería difícil de comprenderlo–comentó Satou a lado de Koda y Ahoji quienes dieron un ligero asentimiento.

–Lo que significa que el valor de puntos de cada caballo de guerra humano será basado en quien está en el!–esta vez hablo Tokoyami quien estaba cerca del frente.

–¡NO DIGAN LO QUE IBA A DECIR ANTES DE QUE PUEDA HACERLO, MALDICION!–con enojo en sus acciones y un latigazo de su parte se quejó la heroina +18.

–¡Pero si, es correcto! Y la cantidad de puntos que valdrás es de 5 si quedaste en el lugar número 42. 10si quedaste en el 41, 15 para el 40 y así sucesivamente… con excepción del primer lugar, cuya cabeza tiene el valor de…–parecía que tomaba su tiempo para ver las reacciones de los adolescentes y cuando lo dijo cada pár de ojos se fijaron en el primer lugar.

–Aquellos que alcanzan la cima simplemente encuentras nuevas y frescas dificultados, y los chicas que se han enlistado aquí lo escucharán en incontrabkes ocaciones: **¡Plus Ultra!** –Midoriya solo podía tratar duro al sentir las mareas de los otros cuarenta y un participante sobre el–¡Para el chico que quedó en primer lugar en las preliminares, son 10 millones de puntos!–

Por un momento el estadio se quedo mudo justo antes de que todos las cabezas giraran hacia Midnight quien dio otro latigazo para llamar la atención ya diciendo la explicación completa del siguiente evento.

–El tiempo límite son 15 minutos, los puntos de valor de la banda de cada grupo es el total de la cumulacion de puntos de los miembros del caballo de guerra. ¡Y el que la use será el jinete del caballo! Piensen en él o en ella como un abanderado. ¡Hasta que el tiempo se agite, todos estarán peleando y robando tantas bandas de los demás como puedan!–al final de esa sentenció muchos de los competidores cruzaron sus miradas por un momento, y lo más extraño es que ninguno fue de la clase 1-A.

–¡No pueden usar la banda en ningún otro lugar que no sea arriba de su cuello! ¡Entre más bandas sean robadas, mantener el control de la situación será más y más demandante!–dejó tomar un moemiemnti antes de continuar a un más emocionada–Y el aspecto más importante de nuestro juego de caballería humana, es que aún sí pierden su banda o se desmoronan como caballo ¡Todavía no estarán fuera del juego!–

–Eso significa…–empezó a decir Yaoyorozu con una mano en su barbilla.

–¿Que, con 42 concursantes, alrededor de diez o doce caballos estarán en el campo todo el tiempo…?–Satou terminó la frase de la chica con el quirk de creación y parte de un Aoyama, quien quedo en el ultimamos lugar de la carrera para clasificar, dijo un "Tedioso".

–En otras palabras, no hay necesidad de inquietarse si la banda de tu grupo es robada una vez, ¿cierto?–pregunto Ashido girándose hacia la chica rana.

–Pero si no marines tu ojos en la dispersión de los puntos que todos los demás ganan y pierden, no serás capaz de decidir apropiadamente, Mina–fue la reputa de Asui de igual de confundida por las reglas.

–¡Obviamente que los quirk están permitidos, así que quiero ver algo de buena brutalidad allí afuera! Habiendo dicho eso… ¡Esto todavía es un juego de caballero hjmna! ¡Si atacan a otro grupo con la maliciosa intención de destrozarlos, esa será una tarjeta roja y serán forzados a salir por el resto del juego!–más de uno de toda la clase 1-A puso sus ojos en cierto rubio de ojos rojos.

–¡Muy bien, tienen quince minuto hasta entonces! **¡Comiencen a hacer sus equipos, competidores!** –algunos gritaron sobre el tiempo límite que tenían pero se callaron al ver como van a hacer sus propios grupos.

Eien noto como ya se estaban haciendo algunos equipos y noto que la mayoría de ellos eran compañeros de clases, vio hacia Bakugou notando como dijo algo y apenas logró escuchar algo de que ni siquiera sabía las peculiaridades de sus compañeros y como Kirishima aparecía y le decía algo al rubio. Ignorando eso solo dejo sacar un suspiro antes de estirar ambos brazos y agarrar con el derecho a una persona y con el izquierdo agarrar otros dos.

–Eien, ¿que estas haciendo? Suéltame–exclamó un Chikara tratando de sacarse del agarre del susodicho en su camisa de educación física al igual que una Tsubasa algo más dócil pero de igual de sorprendida.

Jigoku quien era la persona que había agarrado con su mano derecha solo se dejó ser arrastrada sin mucha resistencia y podía escucharse como sus patines hacían un pequeño ruido, miró por encima del hombro solo ver la nuca del castaño y como silenciaba la quejas del peliblanco con lo decía a continuación.

–Calla y escucha, los voy a usar a los tres para que vayamos al siguiente evento y necesitaré que me den un breve resumen de sus poderes–luego de los suelta y ambas chicas pudieron mantenerse de pie pero Chikara no cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco y de culo.

–Pero, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo con tus compañeros de clases?–pregunto la chica con alas al ojijade, quien levantó la vista por un momento hacia el público encontradose con los ojos de cierto hombre.

–Tal vez, pero de igual forma haremos equipo–una mirada en blanco recibió de manos chicas y una risa del chico en el suelo, dejó salir un suspiro antes de hacer aparecer su espada en la mano y empezar a escribir en el suelo con el polvo que había en el.

–Primero lo primero, necesitaremos saber entre nosotros las peculiaridades que tenemos, así que empezaré yo. El nombre de mi quirk es **Fiery Knight** , y me permite…–

* * *

–Así que Eien-kun, está participando–podía verse en un departamento blanco con una enorme ventana que mostraba la gran altura a la que estaba ese lugar del suelo, dejando notar el nivel del edifico con todas las decoraciones de alta clase que había en ese lugar.

Con una copa de algún tipo de vino, cierto hombre de cabellos plateados y algunos puntas oscuras sostenía el objeto de cristal con un tentáculo de mercurio con facilidad mientras miraba al plasma que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared y mostraba a Lucas hablando con tres participantes desde su punto de vista.

–Es increíble esa capacidad médica que tiene Yuuei, gracias a Recovery Girl–comentó Chishi antes de tomar un poco de su vino y se giró hacia un teléfono de línea que estaba en su lugar con una luz que decía estaba en altavoz–¿Tengo razón, Kurogiri?–

–Si, tienes razón Chishi, bueno fue agradable hablar un rato con usted pero tengo que ocuparme de una de las riñas de Shigaraki, adiós–la voz del hombre niebla fue escuchada por la máquina antes de un pequeño corte sonara dejando notar que la llamada había terminado.

Dejando salir un suspiro coloco con la copa de vino en una mesita de luz a así costado donde había una botella de dicho líquido bordo, se levantó siendo acompañado por aquel líquido plateado que no dejaba de fluir de las puntas de los dedos y formaban varias serpientes de mercurio que se deslizaban por sus piernas hasta llegar a algunos frascos que tenía en la cintura. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de una repisa donde había una gran cantidad de fotos con marcos de lujo solo agarro una donde mostraban a dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer respectivamente, dos niños en una pierna en cada.

–Please, let my wife and children go, I will give you what I want–decía en inglés una voz débil y temblorosa cerca suyo antes de voltearse hacia él dejando notar que en la habitación había cuatro personas más, y que eran las mismas que había en la foto en una de sus manos.

Una sonrisa aterradora empezó a formarse en la cara del villano, se acercó con las serpientes y tentáculos de mercurio retorciéndose de anticipación y cuando estuvo cerca del hombre se arrodilló al nivel de su rostro–Pues déjame pensarlo un poco…–colocó su mano en la barbilla como un niño pequeño y sin previo aviso el ruido de la carne cortándose resonó en todo el lugar seguido de gritos agudos y aterrorizados.

–Mejor no, me pidieron que haga una entrega y la haré, así puedo volver con rapidez a Japón–

* * *

–Bien, han pasado diez minutos, así que…–se estiró un poco los brazos la heroina mientras decía eso y notando como ya algunos estaban en su formación–¡Empezaremos en cualquier momento!–

Pasaron los restante cinco minutos sin demora alguno y en todo el estadio resonó por los altavoces la voz de Present Mic–¡Despierta Eraser! ¡Sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban! ¡Y trece caballos de guerra se han formado en el campo!–coló una mano en el hombro del hombre momificado dormido sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

–…Parece que tenemos unos equipos bastante interesantes–murmuro Aizawa notando como estaba dispersos sus estudiantes entre los equipos.

–¡ALCEN SUS GRITOS DE GUERRA! ¡Y DISPAREN LA SEÑAL DE ESTA MASACRE!–comenzó a gritar el rubio y cierto castaño ya se estaba ajustando la banda de su cabeza dejando notar sus puntos en ella–¡QUE LA SANGRE EN LASMEOCAS SEA LABADA CON MAA SANGRE! ¡AHORA ES EL TURNO DEL MORTAL FEUDO DE YUUEI!–

–Será mejor que cumplas con lo que dijiste, Eien–dijo Natsuki en el lado derecho de la formación, Tsubasa se encontraba en el izquierdo y adelante estaba un entusiasmado Chikara con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

La cuenta regresiva empezó a resonar en los tímpanos de todos los participantes y dejando sus brazos ser cuerpos en fuego la única respuesta de nuestro protagonista fue.

–Como sino fuera a hacerlo, Jigoku–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y ya está aquí tienen este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y si, no hubo mucha emoción este ya que quiero hacer el segundo evento en él seguiré capítulo así que aguantenselo y verán quien obtendrá esos diez millones de puntos de Midoriya, ¿quien será? ¿Ustedes saben? ¡Pues lo tendrán que superar en el siguiente capítulo! Nos leemos después.**

 **PD: No se olviden de comentar sus opiniones. Bye Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu opinión, tranquila si veremos más a Ruby y solo lee el capítulo para saber algo sobre eso, lo de Chishi tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Bye.**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoíris: Muchas gracias por tu crítica y recomendación, veré lo que pueda hacer y ten cuidado de que no te peten mucho a la cabeza o seguro te va a pasar eso. Y si, no iba a dejarle que al pequeño brócoli llorón sin sus diez millones porque sino se le quita la gracia, ¿cierto? Nos leemos después.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Aaron, volviste que agradable es tenerte a ti también junto a tu fantástico creador, y me gusta sus pensamientos sobre el capítulo anterior. Por cierto, si conozco a RWBY pero no la veo porque los animes con esa clase de animación no me gusta y para ese OC nuevo, Dante, por como me lo explicaste me haces pensar esa seria donde el protagonista se llama así y es un cazado de demonios y no se que más. Adiós.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues veremos si aciertas o no con esa apuesta, me gusta que te guste el nombre d ella yegua y gracias por el aviso de la ortografía, nos leemos después.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 24**

* * *

–¡COMIENCEN!–cuando alguien del público pudo darse cuenta la mayoría de los equipos iban directamente al premio gordo, Eien noto como parecía que el equipo de Midoriya iban a tener un problema por la peculiaridad de alguien que hizo que la tierra bajo sus pies de convirtiera a en arena movediza.

Lo que no esperó fue era que despegaran hacia arriba con un jetpack en la espada del pecoso, también noticias omo los integrantes eran esa chica pelirosa de la clase de apoyo, Tokoyami y Uraraka. Ignoro lo sucedió cuando pudo escuchar varios pies viniendo hacia ellos y cuando puso su vista en ellos notando como eran tres equipos tratando de ir a por su banda en la cabeza.

–Dos a las doce y otro a las tres, Eien-kun–exclamó Chikara aún con emoción en sus rasgos y el chico pudo notar como dos de esos equipos rivales consistían la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, y solo les dio un ligero saludo al mismo tiempo que el susodicho le respondía.

–Hecho–una gran torrente de llamas pasó por encima de las cabezas de los lideres de los otros caballos asustándolos y deteniéndose en seco, cuando miraron quien fue vieron como Lucas estaba señalándolo con ambas palmas de las manos con su armadura, en **Break Form** , en ambos brazos.

Dejando salir algo de humo por su boca les dio una mirada justo al mismo tiempo que algo de brillo podía detectarse en los agujeros de su armadura, más fuego salió disparado en forma de llamarada alejando a los otros equipos competidores y al mismo tiempo avanzando hacia ellos atrapándolos en un círculo de fuego de los otros oponentes. Acercándose notaron como estaban apunto de usar sus quirk pero al parecer ya tenían planeado cuando alguien estaba apunto de contratacarles.

–Tsubasa, ¡ahora!–

Con esa simple orden todos los otros participantes en sus respectivos caballos de guerra se detuvieron de hacer alguna acción por el tremendo ruido que empezó a llegar a sus oídos y era lo suficiente para que tuvieran que cubrirse con sus manos para reducir el ruido, tomando eso como ventaja el castaño llegó a tenerlos en rango y sacó las tres bandas seguidas con rapidez pasando hacia adelante con rapidez. Colocándose las bandas en el cuello se volvió hacia su izquierda encontrándose con la chica con anteojos que respiraba algo agitada pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y sin darse cuenta mover ligeramente sus alas en las espaldas.

–Buen trabajó, Tsubasa, lo hiciste genial–exclamó feliz Chikara sin voltearse hacia la nombrada que dio una risa algo nerviosa y antes de que Jigoku pudiera felicitarla las ojeras en la cabeza de la pelivino se movieron ligeramente avisando que algo se acercaba.

–¡Cuidado se acercan con rapidez a las seis!–adivieito la chica con un tono algo demandante pero dejando ver como tenía su guardia en alta por si acaso.

Uno de los equipos anteriores estaba volviendo hacia ellos tratando de recuperar su banda de vuelta y notaron que ya sabían que hacer con el ataque sonido hecho por la chica con alas, ya que tenían lo que parecía ser en sus oídos algo para no escuchar los gritos que hacia. No hicieron nada para cuando estaba a menos de un metro para que chocaran, sino que giraron un poco teniendo a Tsuki enfrente de ellos y dándole una mirada través del cristal de su anteojos dejó ver como las alas a sus espaldas crecían hasta tener casi el mismo tamaño que el de ella y con el simple movimiento de aleteo creó una cortina de polvo y tierra del suelo bloqueando la visión del equipo enemigo con facilidad.

Salieron de la nube de tierra alejándose de sus oponentes, quéjense podían oírse toser adentro dela cortina y mientras avanzaban ambos adolescentes de la clase 1-A solo podían ver la pelivino mover sus orejas para detectar algún ruido no hecho por ellos a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Tsubasa Tsuki**

 **Quirk: Bat Form**

 **Le da las mismas capacidades que las de un murciélago, desde alas para volar, un sentido del oído inhumano y increíble, la capacidad de generar con su garganta sonidos infrarrojos para localizarse o ensordecer a ciertos seres vivos a su alrededor. Y todo eso a la misma escala de un humano normal, permitiéndole tener capacidades mucha más fuertes que la de un murciélago normal.**

* * *

–¡MIREN ESO, EL EQUIPO DE EIEN YA ESTÁ CONSIGUIENDO PUNTOS MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS TRATAN DE ROBARLE LA BANDA A MIDORIYA! ¡AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA CAPAZ DE SEGUIR HACIENDO ESO TAN SIGILOSAMENTE!–Tsubasa hizo una pequeña mueca por el griterío de Present Mic pero tanto ella como sus otros integrantes de equipo volvieron su atención hacia un caballo de guerra enfrente suya.

El ojijade levantó ambos brazos preparado para lanzar una torrente de llamas pero una seña hecha por parte de su soporte enfrente suya, Chikara, lo detuviera para hacer algo. Parecía que ambos estudiantes de la clase 1-B sabían quienes eran ya que el equipo contrario se detuvieron a ciertos metros de distancia y cuando el lider iba a hablar fue interrumpido por la alegre voz del chico con los ojos extraños.

–Esperó que no estes enojado Monoma-kun, se que dijiste que le enseñaríamos a la clase 1-A que no son el centro del mundo pero como vez, Eien-kinesis se adelantó y ahora estoy en u equipo al igual que Tsubasa–explicaba sin ninguna vergüenza el peliblanco dejando mostrar una sonrisa con los dientes tan baknci como perlas, nuestro protagonista pudo escuchar alguna queja de parte de la chica nombrada en forma de murmuro pero lo ignoro.

Podía ver sé que le chico que se llama Monoma, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos grises con la pupila blanca, todo siendo acompañado por una sonrisa que parecía ocultar un lado oscuro y que el castaño solo miraba como tenía fijados esos ojos en ambos brazos con su quirk activado. Movió ligeramente los dedos de sus manos mostrando como el orificio en la palma estaba expulsando ligeras partículas de fuego, cuando el rubio levantó los ojos se encontró con los verde jade de Lucas, que lo miraban con la única emoción de que no se le acercara y eso fue lo que hizo dijo algo en voz baja a sus compañeros de equipo y fueron hacia donde estaba la mayor parte de los caballos de guerra, quienes trataban de quitarle la banda a Midoriya.

Justo cuando Tsubasa iba a avisar algo una explosión encima de la cabeza de todos le interrumpió, mirando hacia la fuente podían ver a Bakugou en el aire con humo a su alrededor, seguramente de su quirk, parecía haber atacado al equipo del peliverde ya que una gran sombra los cubría de forma para protegerlo del chico explosivo.

–¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VEMOS AQUÍ?!–exclamó sorprendido Mic justo al mismo tiempo que una cinta agarraba uno de los brazos de Katsuki llenándolo a su equipo, el cual componía de Sero, Ashido y Kirishima.

–¡¿EL JINETE PUEDE SEPARARSE DEL CABALLO?! ¡¿ESO ESTÁ PERMITIDO?!–Midnightt le respondió de que si lo era, sólo que no tienen que tocar el suelo para que cuente.

Muchos del público, la mayoría eran héroes profesionales, hablaban sobre cómo la experiencia de su encuentro con la villanos se notaba mucho y cuando por fin se detuvieron el micrófono humano en la cabina de comentarios empezó a gritar a todo pulmón de nuevo.

–¡ES CIERTO, YA SEA EL CHICO DEL PRIMER LUGAR QUIEN ESTÁ SIENDO CAZADO O EL RESTO DE LA CLASE 1-A, AHORA DANDO LA CAZA, AQUÍ HAY UNA CONGREGACIÓN DE ALTO NIVEL! CONFIRMAMOS ESO RÁPIDAMENTE AL VER SUS PUNTOS ACTUALES… ¡HAN PASADO SIETE MINUTOS DESDE QUE EMPEZARON, ASÍ QUE PONGAMOS LOS PUNTAJES EN LA PANTALLA PARA QUE TODOS LO VEAN!–la pantalla se enciendo mostrando los nombres de los equipos y sus actuales puntos, la mayoría estaba completamente sorprendido al ver la colocación actual.

–…WHOA ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO…!–la pantalla mostraba como Midoriya aún se mantenía en primer lugar al igual que el equipo de Todoroki en el segundo, Eien había avanzado al tercer lugar al tener diez puntos menos que el el chico del quirk de doble elemento.

–O SEA QUE LA CLASE 1-A NO HA AVANZADO EN ABSOLUTO… BUENO, APARTE DE MIDORIYA Y EIEN QUE LLEGO AL TERCER LUGAR, POR SUPUESTO. Y SANTO CIELO, BAKUGOU, ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ…?!–Mic tenía completamente la razón mostrando como los otros equipos de dicha clase estaban en los últimos lugares con cero puntos y lo que parecía haberle ocurrido a Bakugou era como Monoma le había quitado la banda al de ojos rojos sacándole el puesto y quedando en cuarto lugar, encima de un tal Tetsutetsu.

Mientras parecía que el chico explosivo o cambia unas cuantas palabras con el que le robó la banda, endureciéndolo aun más y haciendo que muestro una presencia que decía muerte a cualquiera. Varios equipos rodearon al del castaño que no les prestó mucha atención al ver como un caballo de guerra se aproximaba al del primer lugar, sólo pudo escuchar como gritaba el rubio en la sala de comentarios las siguientes palabras.

–¡AHORA QUEDAN MENOS DE SEIS MINUTOS EN EL RELOJ!–Todoroki dejó notar su presencia mostrando al ojijade que su equipo consistía en el, Iida, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari–¡EN MEDIO DE LA ASCENCIÓN DE LA CLASE 1-B, LA PELEA POR EL TÍTULO LLEGA DESDE LA PROA! ¿¡SOBRE CUAL CABEZA REPOSARÁN ESOS DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS!?–

Contando a Shouto y su equipo, una gran cantidad de otros equipos se lanzaron hacia el segundo y primer lugar para tomar su posicion, Lucas noto como es que el equipo del chico de cabellos de Dos diferentes color estaban haciendo algo y mientras los veía respondía a una advertencia de parte de Jigoku disparando llamas desde sus brazos deteniendo a cualquiera que tratara de quitarle sus puntos.

– _Eso sí que debe doler_ –pensó el ojijade al ver como Kaminari dejaba salir una gran descarga el3ftrica paralizando a los equipos rivales a sus espaldas y sus compañeros se protegían por una capa de algún tipo de material aislante hecho por Yaoyorozu.

–¡¿QU-QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡TODOROKI RETUVO A LA HORDA DE CABBALOS CON UN SOLO MOVIMIENTO!–exclamó Present Mic después de que el susodicho hiciera que todo el suelo se congelara debajo de los otros equipos gracias a un soporte que hizo Momo con sus poderes.

–Uso la electricidad de Kaminari para detenerlos y asegurarse de poder congelarlos a todos… Parece que recordó que muchos de ellos fueron capaces de esquivar su ataque sorpresa en la carrera de obstáculos del primer evento–explicó Aizawa al público y recibió un pulgar arriba de su compañero rubio y ruidoso diciendo al mismo tiempo que terminó de hablar "BUEN COMENTARIO".

Nuestro protagonista solo pudo notar como Todoroki quitaba a los caballos de guerra los puntos que tenían antes de seguir adelante hacia Midoriya, quien parece haber tenido un problema con su equipo de apoyo, tuvo que cambiar su atención al ver como un caballo rival podía soportar sus ataques de fuego y estaba llegando hacia ellos. Los apunto con ambos brazos pero no hizo lo que pensaban el otro equipo sino que unió ambas manos enredándolas y dejando que los agujeros de sus brazos apúntaselas hacia el frente expulsó una onda de calor levantando una cortina de polvo, diciendo una seña hacia sus compañeros avanzaron y el castaño noto como a su derecha había un brillo amarillo haciéndose más luminoso.

–Jigoku, ¿estas lista?–pregunto a la mencionada justo cuando Tsubasa quitaba la tierra de su alrededor dejando notar como el equipo rival estaba justamente alado d ella Zabche que tenía por todo su cuerpo energía amarilla recorriendo a una velocidad de vértigo y haciendo ruido de chispas asustando algo al otro caballo de guerra.

–Déjame hacerlo–lo único que levasto fue hacer un movimiento de su brazo derecho y generó una tremenda corriente de aire que voló toda tierra y mandó a volar a los enemigos dejando sorprendido al público y a los equipos a su alrededor.

–¡¿QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR?! ¡LA PARTICIPANTE JIGOKU ACABA DE MANDAR A VOLAR A UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS HASTA EL OTRO LADO DEL CAMPO!–el héroe micrófono estaba tan confundió como los héroes del público y casi todo el estadio, mientras aún salió de su estupefacción podía verse como a Natsuki empezaban a disminuir la velocidad y cantidad de energía amarilla por su cuerpo y a cierta heroina de cabellos azabaches miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ocultándolo con sus ropas.

–Es lo mismo que la vez anterior, recolectó energía cinética y simplemente la canalizó en un punto, causando que un solo movimiento suyo pueda tener esa fuerza amplificada a tan gran nivel. Aunque, debería usarla en esta clase de eventos o sino seguramente mandara a alguien a la enfermería–Eraserhead comento eso ultimo viendo directamente a la ojiamarilla antes de prestarle atención a otro caballo de guerra entre los tantos.

Pasaron los minutos donde todo el campo era una guerra de peculiaridades, podía verse que en la actualidad una zona estaba incendiada y la otra donde estaban Midoriya y Todoroki encerrados en un ciervo lo de hielo hecho por el segundo teniendo al del primer lugar al borde del límite del campo.

–¡SÓLO QUEDA CERCA DE UN MINITO! Y TODOROKI HA ESTABLECIDO EL CAMPO… ¡TODO OOMQUE RESTA AHORA ES TOMAR ESOS DIEZ MILLONES! ¡ESTO ACABARÁ EN UN INSTANTE! ¡O ESO HUBIÉRAMOS PENSADO HACE CINCO MINUTOS! ¡PERO MIDORIYA HA SOPORTADO BIEN DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, INCLUSO EN UN ESPACIO TAN REDUCIDO!–en eso tenía razón, el pecoso aún tenía su banda en la cabeza a,tendiodla casi todo el tiempo del segundo evento y mostrando como podía soportar la presión de ser el objetivo de casi todo los equipos ahí.

–Bien, creo que es ahor–colocando su vista en donde estaban Izuku y Shouto avisaba a sus compañeros de equipo que iban a hacer pero fue interrumpido al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

– **¡Reciprocating Burst!** –en un instante todo el equipo de Todoroki habían avanzado a una velocidad de vértigo y el chico de dos elementos pudo tomar la banda de diez millones de puntos, Eien miró hacia las piernas de Iida que estaban sacando humo negro desde los tuvo de escape.

– _Así que estaba ocultando eso… me impresiona… que suerte que no lo uso cuando peleamos esa vez_ –pensó el castaño y siendo como una gota de sudor caía por su nuca al pensar que hubiera pasado y usaba eso en el entrenamiento especial que hicieron hace unos días.

–¡¿WHAAAA?! ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?! ¡ESO FUE TREMENDAMENTE RÁPIDO!–le zumbaban los oídos a nuestro protagonista al salir de sus pensamientos por culpa del comentarías rubio y apenas pudo estarce una exclamación de dolor por parte de Tsubasa a su izquierda–IIDA, SI TIENES SÚPER ACELERACIÓN, ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO LA USASTE EN LAS PRELIMINARES?!–

Parecía que el presidente de la clase cambiaba unas cuantas palabras con el peliverde dejando mostrar una sonrisa en su cara algo cansada, todo el público exclamó al ver todo lo sucedió acompañando a la voz de Mic que estaba todo emocionado por el cambio que acaba de pasar al último segundo.

–¡SE HAN VOLTEADO LAS TORNAS! ¡TODOROKI TIENE LOS DIEZ MILLONES! ¡Y MIDORIYA HA CAÍDO EN PICADA AL ÚLTIMO LUGAR DE GOLPE!–el nombrado solo podía cambia su ara ala desesperacion al ver lo que sucedía y dando una ordenéis a su equipo fueron directamente hacia el nuevo primer lugar, tratando de obtener sus puntos de vuelta.

Mientras pasaba eso, Lucas solo podía ver como Midoriya levantaba su brazo derecho y como brillaba, señales de que estaba usando su quirk, pero cuando quiso ver lo que estaba sucediendo el grito sonico de Tsubasa le sacó de su nube justo a tiempo de que a uno de sus costados se acercaba Monoma. No esperó verlo respirar un muro de algún materias cristalino enfrente de ellos deteniéndolos en seco para noc chocar y cuando quiso darse cuenta Bakugou pasaba cerca de ellos a una velocidad increíble justo a tiempo para robarle los puntos al rubio de la clase 1-B, que trató de defenderse creando otra vez ese muro invisible pero fue destrozado y perdió sus puntos junto a una explosión al instante por Katsuki.

–¡BAKUGOU, SIN PIEDAD ALGUNO OBTUVO DUS PUTNOS DE VUELTA! ¡QUE PERFECCIONISTA! ¡SI VA A HACER ALGO, LO HACE BIEN!–el equipo del chico explosivo se dio la vuelta al igual que todos al ver los viente segundos que quedaban y fueron directamente hacia los diez millones de puntos.

–¡QUEDQN DIECISIETE SEGUNDOS! ¡Y YA TENEMOS OTRA GRAN RECUPERACIÓN O ESO SE HABÍA CREÍDO EL EQUIPO MIDORIYA!–empezando a hacer la cuenta regresiva junto al público todos los equipos se abalanzaban hacia Todoroki.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta era como cierto equipo, compuesto por una cabeza castaña, azabache, pelovino y blanca se quedaban al final quietos en su lugar.

–¡EIEN!–a penas se pudo escuchar a Jigoku decir el nombre de su líder de equipo y al voltearse lo único que pudo ver fue.

Estaba sonriendo.

–¡SE ACABÓ EL… ¡ESPEREN QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Si, los estoy matando con el suspenso y es con toda la intención XD. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus pensamientos, sean que me estén maldiciendo o cualquier cosa, recuerden que les responderé en el siguiente. Nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Sobre el capítulo anterior el 23, no creo que le arregle los errores pero tratare de hacerlo. Bye Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Ya tranqui, tus OC tienen razón cálmate un poc. Bueno, ya que estamos con eso de tu historia de Micrulous, voy diciéndote que me la leí y me gustó, yo te diría que cuando haces que tus personajes hablen haría que la primera palabra tenga la mayúscula así se marca mejor y así nadie se confunde. Y si Dante te compare con el de Devil May Cry, ¿algún problema? Digo, si Chaos-kun dice que eres como un dios de la muerte o algo así pienso en ese personaje ya que es un caza demonios. Pues, estaré esperando tu historia de My Hero Academia. Bye.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Gracias por tu opinion, me gusta que te haya gustado el quirk de Tsubasa ya hará tendrna que esperar para saber el de Chikara y aclarándote una cosa, ¿Hacemos una apuesta? Ya que quisiera saber que Quirk te parece que puede tener Chikara, así que estaré esperando tu comentario, nos leemos luego.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 25**

* * *

–¡SE ACABÓ EL… ESPEREN UN MINUTO ¿¡QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER!?–exclamó sorprendido lo último Mic viendo como alguien aparecía en un instante a escasos centímetros de Todoroki y entre sus manos tenía una banda blanca, justo cuando tocaba el suelo la alarma que avisaba que había terminado el segundo evento empezó a resonar por todo el estadio.

Mientras muchos de los participantes empezaban a asimilar lo que acba de ocurrir la persona con la banda empezó a aparecerle una sonrisa y levantando sus ojos azul eléctrico ocultos de sus pelos blancos, Chikara, volvía hacia su equipo con toda felicidad y luciendo su adquisición recorrió el corto camino hacia ellos.

–Bien hecho Chikara, lo hiciste Justo como lo dije–hablo Lucas bajando de las dos restantes compañeros de equipo y notando como el peliblanco levantaba una mano, chocaron los cinco bajo las miradas de todos los televidentes, los otros concursantes de equipos rivales que estaba cerca de ellos y como si fuera planeado todos ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo completamente confundidos.

–¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡CHIKARA, ACABA DE ROBARLE LA BANDA DE DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS AL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO DEL EVENTO! ¡Y PARECE QUE EIEN YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?–President Mic decía apretando el micrófono en su mano mirando al grupo del castaño que agarro la banda mostrando como tenía en ella, la enorme cifra del primer lugar y girándose hacia Jigoku y Tsubasa se las mostró con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

–No voy a negarlo, pero se siente bien cuando un plan tuyo se hace perfectamente–dejo escapar de sus labios antes de colocarse la banda por su cuello y sin esperárselo de la nada se empezó sin darse cuenta un griterío de los otros adolescentes que competían a contra el empezó a escucharse.

–¡Tramposo!–

–¡Desgracia, eso no se vale!–

–¡Hizo trampa, descalifiquenlo!–

–¡Maldito bastardo, esos puntos eran míos!–adivinen quien fue el último que dijo eso, otros chicos y chicas alrededor de ellos empezaron a quejarse de la misma manera y algunos llegaron a hacer ciertas señas ofensivas pero pasaron desapercibidas por Eien, que solo miró hacia la referí que estaba pensativa por todo lo sucedido.

Dando un sonoro y tronador latigazo detuvo todo ruido hecho por los menores de edad en todo el campo y con una sonrisa señaló con el látigo en la mano al castaño, cierto brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras decía las siguiente.

–¡Está permitido! ¡Chikara, tomó la banda justo antes de que se acabase el tiempo! Por lo que, la persona que se quedo con los diez millones es… ¡Eien! ¡No habrá quejas, fue totalmente válido y como deberías saber el que haya planeado eso no significa que haya hecho trampa! ¡Ya que, un héroe siempre tiene que tener un plan en mano!–sentenció bajando la mano levantada y dando una mirada a varias personas que se quejaron y abrieron la boca pero la cerraron cuando sintieron la mirada de la heroina.

–¡BIEN, YA COMO LA REFERÍ LO DIJO, VEAMOS QUIENES SON LOS CINCO PRIMEROS EQUIPOS AHORA MISMO!–grito Mic antes de que todos se giraran hacia la pantalla y vean como empezabana mostrar a los equipos.

–¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, EL EQUIPO EIEN!–podía verse a Chikara sonreír de la emoción, a Tsubasa dar un suspiro por su compañero de clase, a Jigoku y Eien mirarse por un momento antes de chocar los cinco algo disimilado.

–¡EN SEGUNDO, EL EQUIPO BAKUGOU!–los tres compañeros del chico explosivo solo podían ver con una gota de sudor en su nuca la rabieta que estaba haciendo el rubio por la ira que tenía.

–EN TERCERO, EL EQUIPO TETSU… ¡¿EH?! ¡WHOA! ¿¡EQUIPO SHINSO?!–el chico con cara de no haber dormido durante días dijo una cuántas palabras a sus integrantes que miraban confundidos a su alrededor–¡¿QUIÉN HA VISTO ESE GIRO INESPERADO DE ACONTECIMIENTOS?! ¿¡ALGUIEN POR LO MENOS LO PRESENCIÓ!?–

Lucas solo podía mirar hacia el peliverde que estaba completamente derrumbado pero solo miró al ver la reacción que tenía al escuchar lo que decía el rubio micrófono humano–¡EN CUARTO LUGAR POR UNA AYUDA DE UNA PEQUEÑA SOMBRA, EL EQUIPO MIDORIYA!–literalmente el pecoso estaba llorando como una fuente tanto que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronó por la presión pero nadie le prestó atención.

–¡Y EN QUINTO Y ÚLTIMO LUGAR, EL EQUIPO TODOROKI, QUE CONSIGUIÓ PASAR POR LOS PUTNSO QUE PUNTOS DE LOS OTROS EQUIPOS QUE INTENTARON ATACARLOS EN EL ÚLTIMO MINUTO!–el chico de cabellos de diferentes color solo miró en el suelo frustrado y maldiciendo por alguna razón aparente.

–¡ESTOS CINCO EQUIPOS PROCEDERÁN A PASAR AL EVENTO FINAL DE ESTE FESTIVAL!–hubo una exclamación de euforia por parte del público–¡PROCEDEREMOS A LA PORCIÓN DE LA TARDE DESPUÉS DE LA PAUSA DE UNA HORA PARA EL ALMUERZO! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO! Oye, Eraserhead, ¿vienes a pillar algo para comer?–

–Tomaré una siesta–fue lo último que dijo el hombre dejando confundido a su compañero de trabajo.

Mientras que los estudiantes estaban saliendo nuestro protagonista noto como faltaban Midoriya y Todoroki pero lo ignoro, ya que pudo ver cómo salían de las gradas su tutor legal y tío junto a su hermana menor que le estaba saliendo con una de sus manos. Tardaron un poco antes de que se pudiera separar y mientras caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Ikomjra y a Natalie, se encontró escuchando una voz conocida y se detuvo en una esquina viendo hacia a la izquierda encontrando con la charla de dos personas.

–Mi padre… él es un bastardo fuerte que sólo piensa en hacerse más fuerte. Si, se dedicó del todo a hacerse un nombre de héroe, pero… él siempre ha visto a esa leyenda viviente, All Might, como un obstáculo y una molestia–vio como Shouto y Izuku se encontraban a una de las entradas al campo del estadio sin darse cuenta del castaño hablando algo que parecía importarle–Mi padre nunca pudo vencer a All Might por sí solo. Así que pensó en otro plan–

–¿De que va todo esto, Todoroki? ¿Por que estas contándome esto?–el peliverde pregunto algo dudoso y confundido por como estaba actuando el chico de dos elementos.

–Matrimonios de quirk. ¿Has oído de ellos?–esas palabras por parte del chico con la quemadura en la cara alarmó a los dos que les estaba oyendo.

No pudo seguir escuchando ya que un ruido atrás suyo le sacó de trance y miró a través del hombro encontrándose con la persona menos indicada en este tipo de situación.

–¡Oye que mier–colocó una mano en la boca de Bakugou que había aparecido y miró como el ojijade estaba mirando pro una esquina y justo cuando quiso hablar fue interrumpido por nuestro protagonista, quiso gritar pero con una mirada y un dedo enloso labios lo silencio al instante haciendo una seña a la esquina que antes estaba.

Ambos se acercaron a glo apartados y el rubio refunfuñó algo pero lo ignroomprestndo atencion a los otros dos y noto que no se dieron cuenta de Katsuki, vio como la voz de Todoroki hacia Kate su furia con las palabras que estaba diciendo.

–Me crió para convertirme en un héroe que podría superar a All Might, solo para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones. **¡Lo Odio!** **Siendo no más que una herramienta para esa basura humana** –el ambiente se hizo pesado al instante por lo que estaban escuchando, colocó su mano en su lado izquierdo–Como lo recuerdo, mamá siempre estaba llorando…–

–"No puedo aguantar ver ese lado izquierdo tuyo"… dijo eso, antes de tirarme agua hirviendo en mi cara–podía verse el impacto que obtuvo Midoriya desde donde estaban cuando Todoroki dijo eso.

–En resumen, no usare mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra él. Nunca usando el quirk de mi bastado padre… no… **Al subir a la cima sin usarlo… habré negado todo de él** –sentenció Shouto con su cara go obscurecida, luego de eso hubo un silencio en el aire incómodo por todo lo escuchado.

–Tu conexión con All Might… guárdatela si quieres. De cualquier manera, te superare solo usando mi lado derecho. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo–emepzoa. Caminar seguramente hacia el comedor el chico de dos elementos pero.

–Yo he…–empezó a hablar el pecoso deteniendo al otro chico–Tenido siempre ayuda, sin importar la situación… yo… **Sólo he llegado a estas alturas porque otras personas me han ayudado** –

Parecía dudar un poco pero continuó hablando–All Might… quiero ser como el… por eso, tengo que convertirme en el más fuerte. Puede parecer una motivación patética comparada con la tuya… pero no voy a perder–levantó la vista viendo a Shouto mirarle desde su hombro–Todas esas personas que me han ayudado… ¡Así es como les pagaré, todo lo que me ayudaron! Así que déjame devolverte tu declaración de guerra con la mía… yo…–

– **¡Voy a derrotarte!** –

* * *

–Tranquila Ruby, te pediré ayuda tuya en una de los combates pero cálmate, me molestas mucho cuando estas muy agitada–decía Eien fuera del estadio en una zona pastosa y cerca de un gran árbol de roble, le dio un par de palmadas al animal en llamas mientras la veía resoplas y dar un par de golpes en el suelo con sus pezuñas.

No dijo nada más ya que empezó a recordar lo que escuchó de la conversación de Midoriya y el hijo del héroe número dos, repitiendo cada palabra dentro de su cabeza solo le hizo que cerrara una de sus manos con mucha fuerza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta la cabeza de su yegua estaba debajo de una de sus brazos y tenía su hocico en su estómago teniendo lo que quedaba de su frente en su pecho y barbilla, sonriendo le acarició por detrás de las orejas que sobresalían de su casco recibiendo un relinche de placer por parte de Ruby.

Un ruido detrás del castaño les interrumpió el pequeño momento girándose hacia la fuente vio como Tsubasa estaba cerca de ellos en el piso tratando de buscar lo que parecía ser sus lentes, ya que no los tenía puestos y parecía estar algo nerviosa.

–Donde están, donde están–repitia la pelivino moviendo sus manos por el suelo deseperada de encontrar sus anteojos, las orejas de la chica se movieron al detectar un ruido y mientras levantaba la cabeza pudo escuchar la voz de Eien cerca suyo.

–Entontes era verdad que los murciélagos son medio ciegos, ¿verdad?–decía teniendo los lentes de la chica con alas que levantándose con cierta vergüenza acepto con un agradecimiento el objeto para su vista y al colocárselo se encontró con Ruby, la cual tenía su cabeza por encima del hombro de su propietario dejando salir un bufido directamente en la cara de la pobre chica.

Dando un agudo y gran chillido de la impresión y la sorpresa, Tsubasa, se levantó con rapidez con ayuda de sus alas y mientras trataba de tranquilizar su pobre corazón y tal vez no sufrir un ataque cardiaco le dio otra sonrisa antes de hablar dejando notar sus colmillos mientras lo hacia–La mayoría no lo son, sólo son capaces de ver hasta cerca de dos o tres metros de distancia algo borrosos, hasta leí una vez sobre que podían ver hasta los 96 metros pero no lo recuerdo muy bien–dicho esto el ojijade pudo notar como tenía cierto entusiasmo de hablar sobre lo que podía considerarse primos lejanos de la chica pero no le presto mucha abstención antes de darle un simple asentimiento.

–Ya veo–fue lo único que dijo sobre lo que había oído antes de prestarle atención a la yegua, la cual estaba a sus espaldas mirando a su dueño directamente sus ojos–Te llamaré más tarde, así que descansa un poco y trata de no inquietarte–terminó Justo a tiempo de que el caballo de fuego desaparecía en cenizas en el aire nuevamente bajo la mirada de ojos grises de Tsuki.

–Tsubasa, tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde–con rapidez el castaño desapareció por una puerta que daba hacia el interior del estadio dejando sola a la chica de la clase 1-B, la cual sólo levantó la mano diciendo un pequeño "Si, nos vemos más tarde" en voz baja no esperando lo que acababa de suceder.

Yendo por los pasillos silenciosos del lugar solo caminaba con lentitud y cada paso que daba estaba dejando notar como un profundo ceño de enojo aparecía en su ortografía, cuando se detuvo solo podía verse la nariz y la boca de su cara por culpa de sus cabellos castaños que le daban sombra a sus ojos. Apreto los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi podía escucharle rechinar en su mandíbula, con un simple golpe con una tremenda rapidez chocó contra una pared cercana y dejó un gran cráter en el sin inmutarse de la sangre que empezaba a gotear de sus nudillos y recordando la imagen de una persona a la que pudo ver en uno de los asientos.

–Kinetic Wicht–murmuró dejando notar todo ese odio con esas dos simples palabras y sin que se diese cuenta sus ojos empezaron a brillar a un rojo intenso y sumando la sombra que le causaba sus pelos parecía mucho más aterrador.

Su respiración empezó a hacerse cada vez más errática y pesada a cada segundo y siento como sus orejas zumbaban con ese latido de corazón, trató de ignorar eso pero la imagen de esa mujer de ojos amarillos flúor no salía de su cabeza y trayendo de calmarse empezó a tratar de tener su ritmo respiratorio a la normalidad. Respiro una gran bocanada de aire y la mantuvo por unos Segundo antes de exhalarlo con una pequeña cantidad e humo saliendo de su boca, repito el proceso un par de veces antes de que pudiera tranquilizarse y aun sintiendo sus ojos rojos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de que pudieran volver a la normalidad.

Giro la vista hacia ambos lados del pasillo y vio que nadie estaba, dejó salir un suspiro por pensar que alguien lo hubiera visto en ese estado pero no fue lo que había pensado, ya recordando que quedaba poco tiempo para que tengan que ir al centro del estadio de nuevo empezó a camainr hacia dicho lugar con los siguientes pensamientos.

– _Parece que no podré contenerme en el siguiente evento_ –

* * *

–ANTES DE QUE VAYAMOS AL EVENTO FINAL, ¡TENGO NOTICIAS PARA TODOS AQUELLOS FUERA DE LA CARRERA!–empezó a decir a gritar el Present Mic con ansias de más–¡RECUERDEN, ESTO TODAVÍA ES UN FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO, ASÍ QUE HENOS PREPARADOS ACTIVIDADES RECREATIVAS PARA TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES!–los equipos quienes no clasificaron solo podían ver lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

–INCLUSO LES HEMOS TRAÍDO PORRISTAS DESDE ESTADIS UNIDOS PARA ANIMARLOS... ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, ¿QUE ES ESO?–levantó una mano sobre sus ojos tratando de mirar bien lo que estaba viendo sus ojos a través de sus gafas de sol.

–¿Qué están haciendo?–pregunto Aizawa entre sus vendas mirando sin ningún signo de sorpresa desde el exterior a ciertas personas femeninas.

–¿CLASE 1-A? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!–grito el micrófono humano confundido y todos estaba de igual de sorprendidos viendo como todas las chicas de dicha clase estaban vestidas en uniformes de porristas y con caras de "¿Como llegaron a hacer esto?" Con pompones en ambas manos, podía verse a una Jigoku cerca de Asui temblando de furia y con un par de patines que hacían juegos con su ropas actuales.

¡Mineta, Kaminari! ¿¡Nos han engañado!?–exclamó Yaoyorozu dejando notar que fue ella lo que hizo los uniformes y enojada por el engaño de las dos personas nombradas, las cuales estaban mirando a las cámaras con un pulgar arriba.

Mientras que ambos chicos estaban felices mirando hacia los televidentes y las chicas se estaban tratando d e calmar entre sí por tal engaño, Denki y el pequeño pervertido no notaron como cierta azabache se les había acercado a sus espaldas con sed de sangre en sus ojos. Parece que ambos hombres notaron cierto peligro atrás suyo y volteando con cierta inquietud lo único que pudieron hacer fue gritar, de una forma no muy masculina para aclarar, antes de que dos puños los enterrara las cabezas contra el suelo del campo dejándolos con las piernas hacia arriba en el aire.

–Malditos degenerados, la próxima los mandaré al infierno–murmuraba Natsuki con uno de sus puños humeantes y cuando quiso irse a cambiar se encontró con los ojos verdes jade de Lucas.

Nuestro protagonista solo levantó una ceja al ver como un sonrojo muy notable aparecía en las mejillas de la ojiamarillo y ignorando tal reacción solo volvió hacia donde 3sgaba el profesor de inglés que empezó a gritar a continuación.

–¡ESPERO QUE TODOS DISFRUTEN DE ESTA PEQUEÑA COMPETENCIA RECREATIVA!–los últimos equipos murmuraban varias cosas por lo oído–UNA VES ACABADO, ESTAMOS EN EL EVENTO FINAL. ENTRE LOS VEINTE MIEMBROS DE LOS CINCO EQUIPOS GANADORES… ¡TENDREMOS UN TORNEO FORMAL!–la pantalla cambio a uno de esos dibujos donde se ponían a las personas que hacían torneos dejando ver que había diez peleas en la primera ronda, aunque todos notaron como los dos últimos tenía algo diferente que a los otros.

–¡TODOS SRAN EN BATALLAS DE UNO CONTRA UNO!–las fotos de todos los participantes se mostró en la pantalla por un momento–¡SIN EMBARGO…–Eso parecía callar todo ruido al ver lo que podía venirse por las palabras del rubio–COMO TODOS OUEDEN VER, LOS UTIMOS DOS COMBATES DE LA PIRMERA RONDAN VAN A LA SEGUNDA PERO EN DICHA RONDA TIENE ALGO DIFERENTES EN LAS ANTERIORES ¿QUIEREN SABERLO?–

Dejo que el silencio se dejara pasar por todo el lugar antes de gritar con todo vigor las siguientes palabras–¡YA QUE LA RONDA FINAL SERÁ DE UN COMBATE DE TRES PARTICIPANTES! ¡¿NO ES INCREÍBLE?!–muchos se confundieron por todo lo dicho pero la emoción del evento final les llamó más la atención.

–Un torneo, ¿eh? ¡Finalmente voy a. Tener la oportunidad de aparecer en él escenario que veo en la televisión todos los años!–exclamaba excitado Kirishima apretando los puños por como su sangre empezaban a Mineta su ritmo circulatorio.

–¿El año pasado también fue un torneo?–pregunto Ashido también en traje de porrista atrás del pelirrojo.

–Pues algunas cosas terminan cambiando, pero cada año siempre es uno contra uno… aunque esa parte de la ronda final es nuevo–le respondió Sero la pelirosa y dejando decir sus pensamientos por lo último dicho.

–Bueno, ahora vamos a hacer un sorteo para determinar quién se enfrentará a quien en la primera ronda. Así que confirmandas, vamos a continuar con los eventos recreativos antes de comenzar con el torneo–Midnight mostró como tenía entre ambas manos una caja para dicha función–Los veinte participantes del torneo pueden escoger quedar fuera de las actividades de recreación. No hay problema si quieren descansar y guardar sus energías–sentenció la heroina aliviando a ciertas personas.

–Así una cosa–aviso justo antes de seguir con lo del sorteo–Como ya oyeron de Present Mic, la ronda final será trata de que tres participantes se enfrentaran entre sí en un combate de uno contra uno, aunque suene como sino lo fuera si lo es, ya que los tres combatientes se peleará para saber quien quedará en tercer lugar el primero que pierda, en segundo al otro competidor y al ganador del torneo será obviamente primero para quienes no lo entendieron–terminó de explicar la referí y señaló a los dos últimos combates de la primera ronda–los dos últimos combates se tratan de aquel que irá directamente a la final y ya terminado con al explicacion vayamos directamente con el sorteo–

–Entonces, comenzamos con el equipo que quedó en primer lugar–cuando iba a bajar la mano de una persona la detuvo y todos se voltearon cuando escucharon las siguientes palabras.

–Yo… quisiera salir del último evento–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el capítulo número 25 de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos. Recuerden todos sus comentarios son apreciados y serán respondidos al siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Obviamente esto no cuenta como suspenso, ya saben quien fue el que dijo eso ¿o no? Bye Bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Bien, para saber el porqué todos podían y torturan a Mineta: el chico de cabeza de uva, el degenerado y pervertido maximo de toda la sería, mal pensado y el simple hecho para ser un mal para todas las mueres. Es porque es más fácil hacerle sufrir de cualquier personaje de toda la seria de Boku no Hero Academia. Y gracias Dante con confirmar que eres el hijo de la muerte. En seria, ¿Devil May Pool? No es para que te Iniesta pero no negaré que Dead Pool me gusta y estoy esperando la segunda película, pero… no es como las parodias de él con alguna otra seria me guste, ya que son muy cómicas o simplemente no me gustan. La parte de Evolución de los akumas, me gusta pero veremos como harás a los toros akumatizados, ¿ok?.**

 **Y la parte más importante es, la rayas esas que uso para cambiar la escena, simple. Viste donde estas los capítulos d e las historias donde tienes que editarlas en la cuenta? Te metes a editar y cerca de una I Romana con una x a lado está una raya horizontal, la tocas y te marca esa raya abajo donde estas escribiendo. Espero que te haya servido. Bye.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues me gusta que te guste el formato del torneo, y será un final épico o uno que es para quemarlo y dárselo de comer a los perros. Pues Kinetic Wicht, si es una persona que marcó a Eien y por eso reacciona así, y es la madre de Natsuki sino te diste cuenta, ya que uno o dos capítulos después de que Eien pelea contra Noumu aparece si quieres revisar te acabo de decir donde puede haber aparecido. Es una persona importante pero es más para Lucas que para su hermana, ya que… mejor me lo guardo, sino te estaré haciendo mucho spoiler.**

 **Y esa apuesta, del Quirk de achicarán no dire que no estes yendo por buen camina, ya que está algo así pero es más como decirlo Bíblico (Y si acabo de darte una pista tremenda a lo que pede esté relacionado, a ver, decirme que puedes suponer con eso) y espero que te guste el capítulo. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 26**

* * *

–¡Ojiro! ¡¿Por que?!–pregunto Midoriya quien era uno d e los más cercanos a la persona que había levantado la mano, el rubio con cola solo pudo mirar al suelo al escuchar como su compañeros de clases trataban de hacerle razonar.

–¡No vas a tener muchas oportunidades cómo está para mostrar tus habilidades frente a los héroes profesionales!–dijo alguien a ver si le entraba a ala cabeza al chica pero.

–Lo siento pero no puedo, mi participación en la batalla de caballería… iba en un lugar alto en los últimos segundos… no me puedo acordar de nada de eso–eso alarmó a muchos al escuchar eso–Probablemente por el quirk de aquel tipo–

Tanto Eien como Midoriya miraron a quien fue el lider del equipo de Ojiro, Shinsou solo tiró su cabeza hacia otro lado ignorando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Se que esta es una oportunidad rara… y desperdiciarla sería una estupidez–muchos solo podían oírle decir sus pensamientos–¡Sin embargo! Todos aquí dieron lo maximo para llegar tan lejos… nunca conseguiré… hacer lo mismo–

Varias de las chicas trataron de hacerl entrar en razón pero no funcionó y solo recibieron un pequeño comentario de porque llegaban ropa de porrista desanimandolas un poco, nadie parecía notar como los ojos verde jade de nuestro protagonista se oscurecían por sus cabellos al parecer por algún recuerdo en su mente. Varias imágenes recorrieron su mente haciéndole que apretara los dientes y eso fue notado por cierta azabache cerca suyo pero no se dio cuenta.

– _Orgullo, eh… eso no sirve mucho en esta clase mundo en el que vivimos_ –fueron sus palabras dirigidas más para sí mismo que nadie desde sus eonsameintos y cuando quiso seguir con su conflicto interno alguien lo sacó de su ensueñamiento.

–Soy Shouda Nirengeki de la clase 1-B, yo tampoco me acuerdo de nada… ¡También quiero salir del último evento! No importa cual sea la situación… dejar a alguien ganar sin hacer nada… ¡¿Eso no va en contra del espíritu del festival deportivo?!–explicaba una persona baja de altura a lado de algunos de sus compañeros de la misma clase que el.

–Pues parece qué hay una revuelta algo extraña…–hablo Present Mic dando detalles sobre la situación en el estadio.

–Cierto, pero la decisión final aún es de Midnight…–le respondió a continuación Aizawa bajando su voz al dejar en cuenta que la opinión importante era del árbitro.

Todos se callaron al ver como la cara de la heroina se oscurecía y levantando su látigo con su mano izquierda, todo cambio en rapidez cuando dio un sonoro y fuerte latigazo al aire cambiando su expresión sombría con una sonrisa–¡Me gusta! ¡Aceptó los abandonos de Shouda y Ojiro!–setencion sin quitar su sonrisa en la cara y el único pensamiento que podía tener cada uno es lo que vieron lo sucedido fue.

– _¡Aceptó por puro capricho!_ –fue el pensamiento de cada uno de los estudiantes y ambos profesores en la sala de comentarios.

–Entonces, los que van a entrar en los lugares vacíos, serán los participantes del equipo un quedo en sexto lugar, el equipo Kendo…–eran cuatro chicas y la que fue la líder del equipo era una pelinaranja con una cola de caballo en una de los costados de su cabeza, dicho eso la chica dijo varias cosas y terminó en dárselo fue al equipo de Tetsutetsu y los que ocuparon él lugares varios fueron dicho choco con el quirk de acero y una chica con raíces espinosas en la cabeza llamada Shiozaki.

Cuando terminó el sorteo la panatalla volvió a las posiciones de la pelea dejando a los siguientes combates con los viente participantes en estos lugares.

 **Primer Combate: Midoriya vs Shinsou**

 **Segundo Combate: Todoroki vs Sero**

 **Tercer Combate: Tsubasa vs Kaminari**

 **Cuarto Combate: Iida vs Hatsume**

 **Quinto Combate: Ashido vs Aoyama**

 **Sexto Combate: Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu**

 **Séptimo Combate: Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima**

 **Octavo Combate: Uraraka vs Bakugou**

 **Noveno Combate Chikara vs Jigoku**

 **Décimo Combate: Shiozaki vs Eien**

Nuestro protagonista noto como en la segunda ronda Izuku y Shouto podrían enfrentarse ya, pero se giró al ver al chico de cabellos y ojos violeta justo detrás del peliverde y cuando les dijo unas cuantas palabras y Midoriya quería responder la cola de Ojiro lo detuvo diciendo algo que no escucho.

–Parece que nos enfrentaremos Jigoku-chan–hablo Chikara dirigiéndose la azabache que solo lo mire dando un leve asentimiento y rascándose uno de sus brazos con la otra mano mostrando su vergüenza por aún llevar el uniforme de porrista.

Tsuki solo pudo suspirar al ver la actitud de su compañero de clase antes de girarse hacia el rubio llamado Kaminari que solo le dio un guiño coqueto con tierra entre sus cabellos y ignorando ese detalle se giró hacia la chica que también era de la misma clase que ella. Lo que ninguno de los tres notaron fue como Lucas solo ocultaba sus ojos con sus cabellos castaños del público de la mayoría de todos, antes de desaparecer por los pasillos justo cuando iban a empezar las actividades recreativas.

También hubo una reacción de Uraraka de sorpresa al escuchar el chico explosivo decir su nombre pero es un detalle de más para el resto, muchos de los participantes de los combates se fueron para no hacer las acitivides. Pero cierto hombre que estaba a lado de una chica de diez años de cabellos avellana noto como la actitud del ojijade y dando una excusa a Natalie diciendo que iba a ir al baño, desapareció también entre los pasillos tratando de buscar al hijo de su amigo.

– _Eien, ¿que demonios tienes en mente para este así?_ –

* * *

– _¿Donde estaban los baños? Recuerdo que había ido antes de ir al estadio… ha, aquí están_ –se dijo mentalmente nuestro castaño justo antes de entrar a los baños para hombres y ir directamente hacia el lavamanos.

Encendiendo solamente el agua fría dejo que se acumulara entre sus manos en una clase de taza y cuando ya estaba al borde se colocó todo ese líquido en el rostro lavándose la cara con el agua, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados repitió el mismo proceso un par de veces pero en ves de sacarse la cara y las manos con papel para lavarse todo ese líquido cristalino se evaporó en una pequeña cantidad de vapor desapareciendo en al aire antes de tocar el techo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el color rojo vivo en ves del verde jade de lo que suavemente tenía y se mantuvo mirando fijamente por lo que parecía un minuto entero antes de que la puerta a la habitación de lavado se abriera. Parpadeo un par de veces a tiempo para que sus glóbulos oculares volvieran a la normalidad y encontrarse que la persona que había entrado era nada más y menos que Ikomura.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra dejando el ambiente en una mezcla de silencio que se encontraba entre cómodo e incómodo, Eien miraba directamente a los ojos de su tutor legal y padrino a través del espejo y el hombre de más de 60 años de edad hacia lo mismo mirando los verde jade del adolescente. El que tenía más edad entre los dos solo dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio para luego acercársele al castaño y tomando ventaja de su altura le revolvió un poco sus cabellos dejándole la cabeza a nuestro protagonista mucho más desordenada y salvaje que lo usual, pero no terminó ahí sino que usando la misma mano en uno de sus hombros para después hablarle con una voz algo tranquila y que trataban de trasmitirle calma.

–Eien, no se que puede pasar por esa cabeza tuya pero obviamente puedo ver que es algo por… o mejor sería decir es por alguien en especial, ¿cierto?–parecía dudar por un momento en seguir pero al terminar de decir esas últimas palabras noto como se tensaba un poco el chico enfrente suya.

–Ella está aquí, Ikomura-san–los ojos del susodicho se abrieron ligeramente por lo oído y cuando quiso decir algo Eien continuó–No es lo que piensa, no creo que venga a verme a mi en especial y eso lo sé porque uno de los compañeros de mi clase y estuvo en mi equipo en el segundo evento es su propia sangre–la mente del adulto fue a una imagen notando como una chica de la edad de Lucas de cabellos azabaches le hizo recordar a una versión mucha más adulta y con ojos amarillos flúor.

–Y aunque sea esa la razón, ¿aún estas enojado cierto?–no se tenía que ser un genio para ver como el ojijade cerraba sus puños al recordar algo que aumentaba su ira.

Dio otro suspiro al ver eso y pasando su mano libre por sus canosos cabellos se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza tratando de encontrar alguna solución a este problema, sin embargo, se detuvi al recordar lo que simroee le decía y que tenía que decirle en esta clase de situación. Puso la mano que usa para rascarse en el hombro libre de Eien, haciendo que levantara su vista y pusiera en los ojos de la persona de mayor edad y vio como abría la boca empezando a decir las siguientes palabras con cierta nostalgia en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo con orgullo.

–Escucha Lucas, entiendo que estes enojado esa mujer y otros héroes que están a aquí y seguramente la mayoría son tus maestros o algo parecido té este haciendo hervir la sangre. Si yo fuera tú trataría de golpearles pero no es algo que tus padres quieran que ocurra, tal vez puedas justificarte pero no eres del tipo de persona que le gusta ser vengativa, puede que seas rencoroso pero con obviedad no lo harás–el agarre en los hombres del adolescente se tensaron un poco ya que la actitud que estaba teniendo no es la usual que tenía el canoso.

–Tu eres tú y el es el, así de simple y no hay nada más que decir. Esas son las únicas palabras que me pidió tu padre para decirte cuando ocurra una situación así y lo haré tanta veces como tenga que hacerlo para metertelo en esa cabeza dura tuya, así que mejor recupérate y muéstrame que no eres igual que el–terminó bajando sus manos a. Sus costados y mirando los ojos de Eien.

Vio como sus manos se cerraban y abrían en una forma repetitiva, cuando lo dejó de hacer pasaron varios minutos en un silencio algo extraño solo siendo perturbado por el goteo de una canilla que funcionaba mal y Ikomura solo noto como sus ojos e tornaban en rojo por un instante antes de que la cara usual que tenía nuestro protagonista volviera seguido de un suspiro pesado donde salió una gran cajitas de humo negro por la boca del castaño.

Cuando abrió la boca todo el humo que expulsó de sus pulmones estaba desapareciendo y la voz algo relajada del menor de edad le aviso que no tendría que procuradores mucho por lo que podría causar en los combates.

–Será mejor que vaya a ver a Natalie antes de que empiecen los combates–

* * *

–Cierto, está casi listo–hablo Cementoss y usando su peculiaridad que le permite controlar el cemento el campo para el viento final y recibió un "¡THANKS YOU, CEMENTOSS!" De parte del

micrófono humano en la sala de comentarios.

–HEY GUYS, ¿ARE YOU READY?–le pregunto al público el héroe rubio en inglés–DESPUÉS DE TANTOS EVENTOS… ¡AL FIN, SON LAS BATALLAS DE UNO CONTRA UNO LO QUE REALMENTE QUEREMOS VER!–el público empezó a gritar de los ánimos para que empezaran rápido.

–¡LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON LA QUE PUEDEN CONTAR SON USTEDES MISMOS! SIN EMBARGO, INCLUSO SIN SER UN HÉROE, PASAN POR SITUACIONES ASÍ EN SU DÍA A DÍA. ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?!–gritaba Present Mic con excitacion en cada palabra–VOLUNTAD, HABILIDAD, RESISTENCIA Y JUICIO… ¡ESTE ES EL MOMENTO DE COLOCAR TODO ESO EN JUEGO Y CONQUISTAR UNA GLORIOSA VICTORIA!–

–Eien, ¿donde estabas? El combate de Midoriya está apunto de empezar–exclamó Kirishima viendo como el susodicho entraba a la zona de asientos de la clase 1-A y se sentaba a lado de Natsuki, la cual ya no tenía puesta el uniforme de porrista.

–Fui a hablar con alguien Kirishima, y calla que ya está apunto de empezar–le callo con rapidez el castaño cerrándole la boca al pelirrojo con dientes afilados y nuestro protagonista pudo notar como Chikara le saludaba desde un muro que divida la zona de asientos de su clase con la de la clase 1-B.

Le dio un pequeño asentimiento de forma de alado al igual que una mirada a Tsubasa que trataba de hacer sentar al peliblanco con adrenalina de sobra en su cuerpo, volvió su atención como todos en el estadio al escuchar gritar al héroe que sería su profesor de inglés.

–¡PRIMER COMBATE! SUS NOTAS NO SON MALAS, ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESA EXPRESIÓN? DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HÉROES, ¡MIDORIYA IZUKU!–el peliverde con pecas salía de una de las entradas al campo con un rostro que mostraba cierta determinación–CONTRA… TENDREMOS QUE PEDIR DISCULPAS PERO ÉL SOLO ES UN ALUMNO MORMAL, SIN NADA ESPECIAL. DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE ESTUDIOS GENERALES, ¡SHINSOU HITOSHI!–rascándose la nuca el chico de cabellos violeta caminaba sin imutarse ante las miradas del público.

–¡LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES! ¡SI SU ADVERSARIO SALE DEL RING, NO PUEDE MOVEREE O DICE "YO ME RINDO" ENTONCES LA VICTORIA ES SUYA! ¡NI TENDRÁN QUE PROCUPARSE CON LASTIMARSE! ¡UNA RECOVERY GIRL ESTÁ PREPARADA ESPERANDO AL LADO DEL ESTADIO! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJEN SU MORAL DE LADO Y VAYAN CON TODO!–explicaba Mic con emoción pero la pantalla se movió hacia Cementoss, quien estaba sentado en una silla creada con sus poderes.

–Claro, colocó en riesgo la vida de su adversario a propósito no está permitido, así hacen eso serán descalificados inmediatamente para aquellos que lo hagan. ¡Recuerden, los héroes solo deben atacar sin misericordia cuando estén atacando villanos!–terminó con un tono fuerte y claro para dejar su punto a la audiencia y a los participantes del último evento.

No parece que muchos hayan notado como es que Shinsou empezaba a hablar y por la distancia y el ruido que había nadie podía oírle decir lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, al parecer lo dicho por el chico afectó a su contrincante–LISTOS… ¡COMIENCEN!–justo cuando avisaba el comienzo del combate dijo algo más y con eso Midoriya avanzó a máxima velocidad, obviamente sin usar su quirk, justo para después pararse en seco a varios pasos de donde estaba.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Izuku tenía un rostro en blanco sin ninguna expresión que muestro su tímida personalidad o audaz que era–¡Aaaah! ¡Mierda! Midoriya, ¡¿No es acaso que te lo había dicho?!–exclamó sorprendido y enfurecido Ojiro a un par de asientos lejos de Lucas, quien no había quitado sus ojos del pecoso desde que comenzó el partido.

–OIGAN, ¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO? ESTA ES LA PRIMERA LUCHA ¡¿USTEDES PUEDEN PONERSE MÁS EMOCIONADOS?!–se quejaba el héroe rubio a través de los altavoces impactando promlo que estaba sucediendo–AL COMIENZO, MIDORIYA… ¡¿PARÓ COMPLETAMENTE DE MOVERSE?!–

–¡EL ROSTRO EN BLANCO, INCAPAZ DE MOVER NI UN MÚSCULO! ¡¿SERÁ QUE ES POR CAUSA DEL QUIRK DE SHINSOU?!–trataba de explicar completamente confundido el rubio en la sala de comentarios.

–¡¿Deku?!–dijo alarmada Uraraka a lado de Iida y aún asiento tras suyo una Hagakure en el uniforme de educación física.

–EL ESTUDIANTE QUE HA PASADO COMPLETAMENTE DESAPERCIBIDO… ¡DE VERDAD PUEDE SER UN COMPETIDOR PODEROSO!–la cara del oponente de Midoriya se oscureció al mismo tiempo que se oía esas palabras.

Mientras miraban expectantes que podría ocurrir durante todo el escándalo en los asientos, Eien solo podía mirar a la cara en blanco del pecoso intrigado del quirk de Shinsou y parecía haberse dado cuanta cuando con simpleza se acomodó mientras Aizawa empezaba a hablar.

–Por eso te dije que este tipo de examen de admisión no tiene sentido–toda la atención se volvió hacia el hombre vendado que parecía sacar unas cuanta hija son alguna información–Aquí tengo información básica sobre los dos… como ellos se iban a enfrentar, decidí preparar esto para ti–

–Este Shinsou… como no pasó el examen de admisión, el no pudo entrar al departamento de héroes… pero si tomas en cuanta que entro en el departamento de estudios generales, me imagino que ya esperaba eso. Incluso cuando su quirk es inmensamente poderoso… cuando te enfrentas a un examen de admisión como este… es muy claro la dificultad que tiene para conseguir un punto–parece que el chico de cabellos violeta dijo algo y Izuku empezó a darse la vuelta haciendo exactamente lo que parecía haber dicho, caminando con lentitud hacia el borde del campo.

–¡AAAAHHHH! ¡MIDORIYA! ¡ESTÁ OBEDECIENDO SUS ÓRDENES!–cada paso tensaba a sus compañeros de clases, y la mirada de Lucas sobre el oponente del peliverde no se quitó desde que había dicho tales órdenes que obedecía Deku.

– _Así que tiene un quirk del tipo control mental, eh… pueden ser difícil de tratar pero la mayoría de ellos tienen algún tipo de interruptor que le permite salir a su presa de ellos…_ –en la mente del castaño empezaban a aparecer unos cuantos recuerdos cuando era pequeño y le causó que uno de sus ojos se contrajeron de solo recordarlo– _Eso me recuerda a alguien con una peculiaridad que podía controlar a los seres vivos con solo tocarlos, por dios fue difícil escapar de sus garras_ –su línea de pensamiento fue perdida antes de que pudiera profundizar tal recuerdo en su cabeza.

Una enorme onda expansiva le sacó de sus pensamientos y todos los del público miraron a quien fue el causante, al parecer fue Midoriya quien se detuvo justo al borde del límite y parecía estar de igual de sorprendidos que muchos allí. No muchos se dieron cuenta pero parece que podía verse a no tanta simple de vista como salió del control mental o lavado de cerebro para ser más preciso.

– _Con su dedo…_ –pensó Eien viendo la mano derecha del pecoso y como tenía dos de sus dedos rotos por el uso de su quirk.

–PERO QUE DIABLOS… ¡MIDORIYA! ¡¿DEJÓ DE MOVERSE?!–dijo Mic lo demasiado obvio para todos en el estadio y los televidentes que miraban al susodicho que parece volver a lo que estaba haciendo en el momento, Shinsou trató de hacerle hablar dejando a todos ver como se acitvaba su peculiaridad que era a través del intercambio de palabras y fallando terriblemente.

Deku corrió hacia él y tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás recibió un golpe que le hizo hacer que su nariz sangrara y siguiendo tratando, el pelivioleta grito algo antes de empujarle con su brazo pero no tomó en cuenta como con ese simple gesto Midoriya lo sostuvo con ambas manos y con un rápido movimiento lo emepujo de brazos hacia afuera del campo de la misma. Manera que lo hizo con Bakugou en el segundo diría, en el ensayo de combate en equipos al principio del partido.

–¡Shinsou fue lanzado fuera del cuadrilátero!–movió los brazos Midnight con un sonido de su látigo antes de amputar al peliverde con el.

–Midoriya… ¡Avanza a la segunda ronda!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Ya está! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 26 y no olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios , sobre que le aprecio y como le está gustando la historia. Hasta entonces, nos leemos después.**

 **PD: Se acuerdan del especial que hice la vez anterior cuando llegando a los 20 capítulos, pues cambiare el titula de la historia en en, que está para hacerme lo mucho más fáciles cuando haga los especiales y solo queria avisar. Bye Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Oye no te me enojes conmigo si te hubieras fijado Bien te habías dado cuenta que el tercer combate pelean uno de mis OC contra Kaminari, así que baja un poco los humos. Y te dire esto solo una vez… si, te estoy vacilando a ti y a todos, por lo que tendrán que esperar a los dos últimos combatientes de la primera ronda, XD soy malo, XP. Y tengo que decirte que a mí también me gusto la película de Titanes del Pacífico y ya no puedo esperar la segunda película que saldrá el año que viene ¡Que Emoción!l y recuerda estaré esperando esa historia de BNHA. Adiós.**

 **Guest: Pues no negaré que tiene razón ah que esperaba alguna reacción sobre lo que ocurrió con el ataque de Todoroki que llegó hasta donde estaban Eien y Jigoku, pero bueno no es mucho ¿cierto? Sobre el quirk de Chikara tendrás que esperar hasta que pelee contra Natsuki así que aguanta hasta entonces. Espero que te guste el capítulo, bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 27**

* * *

–¡DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA! EL COMBATE SIGUIENTE ES ENTRE… ¡ESTOS DOS!–mientras que Mic decía eso Midoroaya se sentaba a un lado de Iida y saludaba a dicha persona junto a Uraraka mostrando a ellos y a varios de sus compañeros los dos dedos que uso para salir del quirk de Shinsou.

–¡INCREÍBLE! ¡ÉL DEBERÍA SER INCREÍBLE PERO NO PUEDO SACARME DE LA CABEZA ESTE AIRE DE MEDIOCRIDAD POR ALGÚN MOTIVO! ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, SERI HANTA!–el nombrado se le podía ver estirar los brazos con sus manos murmurando alguna palabra por lo dicho en su presentación.

–VS ¡TÚ PROBABLEMENTE ESTÁS EN LA CIMA DEL TOP, PERO AUN ASÍ ERES MUY FUERTE! ¡TAMBIÉN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, TODOROKI SHOUTO!–el chico de cabellos de diferente color apenas se le podía ver la cara por los pelos que la ensombrecían y no muchas personas se dieron cuenta de como tenía el cuerpo tenso y el aire a su alrededor era algo diferente.

–¡START!–sin ningún aviso ya. Una velocidad increíble Sero logró atrapar a su oponente con sus cintas de sus brazos y moviéndolo hacia un lado dejó mostrar la intención de tratar de sacarlo fuera del campo.

–¡UN SORPRESIVO ATAQUE RÁPIDO COMO UN RAYO! ¡ESTÁ ES SIN DUDA LA MEJRO OPCIÓN QUE HA TOMADO! ¡DALE CON TODO, SERO!–gritaba Present Mic motivando al chico de las cintas y justo cuando estaba al borde intentó terminar el partido con rapidez.

Acá la palabra más importante era "Intentó".

Una gigante, No enorme columna de hielo en forma de estalagmitas fue directamente hacia arriba congelando a Hanta y liberando a Shouto de la rpisioj de cintas del que ahora estaba congelado en su lugar. Lo que más sorprendió fue la rapidez y la brutalidad del ataque que casi dio a los compañeros de clase de ambos participantes del partido, y podía notarse como Present Mic y Aizawa, miraban uno pegado al virado de la sala de comentarios y solo podía verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, respectivamente.

–Eien, ¿estas bien?–pregunto Jigoku mirando al castaño que parecía ábrela empujado un poco para que se inclinara para u lado y el ojijade movió la cabeza justo a tiempo al mismo tiempo para evitar que dos picos de hielo, afilados y grandes le atinaran a ambos adolescentes.

Lo único que recibió fue alguna clase de gruñido como respuesta y sin ningún aviso Lucas derritió ambas estalagmitas frías con rapidez cinvurjtodlas con facilidad en agua que descendió por los asientos y el cuerpo del chico mojándolo en el rpoceso y con otro gruñido de su garganta lo evaporó dejándolo seco con rapidez. Sin embargo, al parecer no lo esquivo por completo ya que cuando derritió y convirtió en vapor el hielo, mostró como tenía justo debajo de uno de sus ojos un pequeño corte que dejaba salir una línea de sangre mínima por su mejilla hasta los pantalones del uniforme de educación física.

–¿Sero, aún puedes moverte?–pregunto Midnight dejando escuchar sus palabras a través de los altavoces, la cual parecía a ver sido alcanzado por el ataque de Todoroki congelándole un solo lado de su cuerpo, y le había preguntado al susodicho con una voz tiritando del frío.

Con una cara entre el frío y el dolor le respondió a ella de la misma manera y cuando lo terminó de decir con rapidez la heroina las siguientes palabras–¡Sero Hanta no se puede mover! ¡El ganador de este combate no es nada más ni menos que, Todoroki Shouto!–acercándose a Hanta, el ganador del partido levantó su mano siquiera tocando al chico y con rapidez empezó a derretir lo que quedaba de su anterior ataque, y parece que alguien sintió como usando ese simple lado, el odio hacia cierta persona fue notablemente desde donde estaba nuestro protagonista.

–¡Todoroki, avanza a la segunda ronda!–

* * *

–Tsubasa, ¿que diablos estas haciendo?–pregunto Eien viendo como la chica con el quirk de murciélago parecía estar apunto de desmayarse y como es que sus alas se posicionaban en una posición algo extraña hasta el punto de que cualquiera la estuviera viendo pensarían que le había agarrado alguna clase de enfermedad corporal o mental a la pobre.

La chica dio un ligero salto y dándose la vuelta pudo ver al castaño, parecía que al verle se relajó un poco pero sus las empezaron a moverse por el nerviosismo y sin verle a los ojos Tsuki solo,podía murmurar algo incomprensible y tocar los puntos de sus dedos entre sí. Lucas solo dio levantó una ceja al ver como se encontraba y cuando quiso abrir la boca para preguntar nuevamente que le ocurría pero fue interrumpido por la de la clase 1-B.

–Eien-kun, ¿como es posible que actúes tan normal?–sus manos empezaron a moverse cada vez más erráticas luego de hacer esa pregunta, aunque lo lo mostró a nuestro protagonista le confundió algo esas palabras y sin responderle la chica siguió hablando.

–Me pongo muy nerviosa y no puedo pensar mucho cuando hay cámaras y muchas personas viéndome fijamente, la ultima vez que ocurrió algo así me quede tiesa como tabla en el lugar y tuvieron que sacarme mis padres de donde estaba–cuando terminó de explicar sus orejas se agacharon hasta tocar su cabeza y sus alas se encogieron en su espalda.

–Pero no ocurrió eso cuando lo hiciste en la carrera del primer evento o en la caballería humana, estabas actuando como usalmente lo haces–Eien trató de saber el porqué no había pasado lo que dijo en ninguno de los eventos anteriores.

–E-Eso fue porque no se estaban fijando mucho en mi, parece que alguien como tú no se da mucha cuenta de que a las personas llamas fácilmente cuando estas casi siempre apuntando a los otros equipos con unos brazos que disparan columnas de fuego de altas temperaturas con facilidad–le respondió con cierta obviedad al final y parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco al ver al castaño encogerse de hombros por lo dicho.

Lo que Tsubasa no esperó fue sentir como una mano grande y caliente se colocó sobre su cabeza justamente entre sus orejas, tal acción de parte del ojijade la detuvo de decir o hacer cualquier cosa en ese momento empezando a relajar su tensado cuerpo y dejo salir una pequeña exclamación que dejaba mostrar cómo se relajaba sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

–Tengo una hermana menor, ¿sabias?–le removió un poco los pelos color vinos a la chica con alas dejándolos desordenados un poco, los ojos de grises de miraba como los verde jade del chico enfrente suya se volvían algo nostálgicos al recordar algo–Hubo una vez que a ella le ocurrió algo idéntico en una obra de teatro en su escuela y pero lo logró hacer por algo que aprendí hace un tiempo gracias a un conocido mío–le sacó la mano de la cabeza, dejando notar a Tsuki la falta de calidez que había tenido en el momento que siento la mano en su cuerpo.

–¿Puedes poner tus manos juntas enfrente tuya?–le pregunto Lucas confundiendo a la chica con rasgos de murciélago, la cual solo dio una confirmación algo confundida y hizo lo pedido.

Sin ningún aviso y de una forma inesperada sintió como en ambas manos por parte de la persona enfrte suya le golpeó con sus palmas, dejando sonar un fuerte ruido como el de una cachetada y haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño chillido por la sorpresa y el pequeño dolor agudo instantáneo. Retrocedió un par de pases acariciando la parte afectada por el golpe de nuestro protagonista y cuando levantó la vista luego de unos segundos parecía estar lista para reprenderlo y tal vez darle un golpe de vuelta.

–Bien, ya hice mi parte y ahora te toca a tío hacerla tuya–ni siquiera la dejo decir o producir algún ruido antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar despidiéndose con una mano sin mirarla.

Tsubasa solo podía ver como se retiraba antes de fruncir el ceño y caminando hacia donde estaba el centro del estadio, murmuró algo que pensó que ella sola podía oírle en un lugar algo aislado y sin ningún ruido que pueda interferirse escucharle a nuestro protagonista.

–Pensé que iba a servir, no me ayudo en nada decirle todo lo que le dije–

* * *

–¡Y YA ESTAMOS EN EL TERCER COMBATE! ¡Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS COMPETIDORES! ¡ES UN CHICO COQUETO Y QUE DA MUHCA CHISPA, DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, KAMINARI DENKI!–el rubio aparecía caminando con una sonrisa al ver su oponente y dejó pasar por su mano una pequeña corriente eléctrica por un momento–VS ¡ES UNA CHICA QUE HA DEJADO SORDO A LOS QUE INTENTARON IR CONTRA ELLA EN EL ANTERIOR EVENTO, TAMBIÉN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO Y DE LA CLASE 1-B, TSUBASA TSUKI!–la susodicha aparecía moviendo ligeramente las alas y lo que era más notable es como no tenía puesta sus anteojos para ver que usalmente llevaba puesto todo el tiempo.

–Hey, ¿te parece después de que acabe el festival ir a comer a algún lado?–pregunto Kaminari con cierto coqueteo justo antes de que empezaran a contar para que empezaran el partido.

Tsubasa no le respondió a la pregunta de ir a una cita con él y solamente dejó de mover todo su cuerpo ya lista para la pelea, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido cuando sintió como sus sentidos aumentaba justo cuando su quirk se activaba por completo volviendo sus ojos algo animal y sus orejas se erizaban un poco y sus alas se extendían hasta el punto de hacerse más grande. Al igual que ella, Denki había hecho lo mismo dejando recorrer por todo su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de electricidad y una sonrisa apenaré excitada y traviesa se formaba al no tener lo que parecía ser un plan en mente.

–¡START!–

Justo cuando terminó de sonar el tiemble el chico rubio ya estaba levando los brazos listo para hacer su movimiento–Terminare esto en menos de cinco segundos ¡10.000 Vol–ni siquiera llegó a terminar el nombre de su técnica por culpa de un fuerte viento que lo mandó a caer a varios mentores de donde estaban y de golpearse el trasero en el aterrizaje.

Colocó sus manos atrás suyo para levantarse pero una sombra que apareció encima suyo lo detuvo, con el sonido de un par de aleteos resonando por sus orejas Kaminari miró hacia arriba encontrándose a su oponente de la clase 1-B volcando a un par de metros suyo con una mirada de como si estuviera mirando a su siguiente presa. La chica detuvo sus alas en el aire dejándolas tiesas y cayó hacia el suelo con una lentitud impresionante, lo que más, planeaba sin moverse desdén estaba cayendo en línea recta hacia el campo de pelea dejando ver como sus cabellos color vino revoleteaban por un poco de viento en ellos.

–¡ASOMBROSO! ¡TSUBASA, NI SIQUIERA DUDO EN CASI MANDAR A VOLAR HASTA FUERA DE LOS LÍMITES A SU OPONENTE CON UN SIMPLE MOVIMIENTO DE SUS ALAS! ¡¿COMO ES CAPAZ DE ALGUNA MANERA HACER ESO CON ESAS ALAS QUE NO PARECEN DER TAN FUERTES?!–exclamaba Present Mic al ver todo lo ocurrido en los primeros segundos del tercer combate entusiasmado de que no acabase tan rápido como los dos anteriores.

–Pues Mic, si tomamos en cuenta que su peculiaridad se relaciona con uno de los pocos mamíferos capaces de volar en el mundo, obviamente quitando a los humanos con quirk que les permite volar por los aires, sus alas tendrían que tener la suficiente fuerza para que pueda levantarse y moverse hasta cierta libertad en el aire sin dificultades y es sin contar que tuvo que entrenar para fortalecer esa parte de su cuerpo para poder llevar más peso para misiones de rescate o que tengan que ver con llevar cargas pesadas–explicó Aizawa a lado del rubio micrófono con lo que parecía ser la información de Tsuki, movió unas cuantas hojas antes de continuar–Al parecer, esta estudiante ya tuvo varios años del entrenamiento suficiente que le permite generar con facilidad esa clase de vientos de un simple aleteo con ambas alas, así que veamos hasta qué punto es ella capaz de seguir haciendo eso…–

Miro hacia el centro del estadio analizando a la chica con alas, la cual había aterrizado con algo de elegancia y con un simple ruido de sus zapatillas–Pero creo que quiere enseñarnos un factor de su quirk muy notable que tiene la clase de animal que pertenece, aunque lo será a una escala mucho más mayor que lo usual–sentenció justo antes de que ocurriera algo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguna persona que estaba viendo la pelea entre los dos estudiantes de la clase de heroísmo.

– _Ahí viene_ –pensó Eien quien parecía haber adivinado el siguiente movimiento de Tsuki, sin que nadie cuenta el castaño se había puesto algo antes de la pelea y también le dio lo mismo a dos personas más en el público para que no le ocurriera lo mismo.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio el único ruido que podía oírse era como Tsubasa respiraba una gran cantidad de aire la suficiente para llenar sus pulmones pero no tanta como para inflarse los cachetes y cuando por fin terminó de tomar aire, se detuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento y como si fuera algo normal sus cabellos se empezaron a elevar un poco dejándo que su aparecían se tome más salvaje.

Toda persona que estaba en el estadio y fuera de él tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos por el tridente y tremendo grito que acaba de dar la chica con alas siendo acompañado de un fuerte viento creado por la fuerza y nivel del sonido, algunos se quejaron en voz alta pero el nivel de voz de Tsuki no le permitía ni siquiera a la persona que estaba a lado de aquellas que trataban de quejarse no llegaban a oírse ni sus propios pensamientos. Hubo unas cuantas que parecían estar sufriendo más como Jirou, ya que tenía un quirk que le daba un oído muy sensible a los sonidos altos, algunos parecían tener alguna característica que dejaba notar que tenía sentidos más desarrollados que el humano común y había otros que no lo mostraban pero de igual forma les afectaba al mismo nivel.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Tsubasa, estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en su sistema respiratorio y no prestó mucha atención a Kaminari, ya que al parecer al estar mucho más cerca de la fuente de aquel grito tremendo lo dejó fuera al instante y podía verse una pequeña línea de sangre en sus orejas pero eso podía arreglarse con una visita a Recovery Girl. Todos los que estaba en los asientos aún podían sentir sus orejas zumbar un poco y cuando Midnight, quien por algún milagro estaba casi perfectamente bien se acercó al rubio eléctrico y con una seña con ambos brazos gritando por los altavoces y recibiendo en la mayoría un gemido muy audible del todo público.

–¡Kaminari, no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora del tercer combate y la que pasará a la segunda ronda es Tsubasa!–declaró sin inmutarse de la queja anterior de casi todos las personas del estadio.

Mientras que unos robots colocaban a al rubio inconsciente en una camilla para levarlos, la ganadora se retiraba levantó los ojos mirando directamente hacia los asientos donde estaban su respectiva clase y notar como un Chikara le saludaba gritándole felicitaciones de haber pasado. Movió su vista hacia la otra clase de heroísmo notando como Jigoku le daba un pulgar arriba y que nuestro protagonista sentado a lado de la azabache le murmuraba unos palabras que solo ella podía oír entre todo el ruido generado de todo el lugar.

–Ese pequeño truco que te enseñe parece haberte servido, ¿cierto, Tsubasa?–

* * *

–Eien-san, ¿como es que estas tan bien?–pregunto Midoriya mirando con cierta mueca en su rostro tapándose ligeramente los oídos y miró como el susodicho estaba sin reaccionar a lo que había dicho.

Espero un minuto para ver si por lo menos le miraba pero no lo hizo y ya varios se le quedaron mirando fijamente antes de voltearse hacia la ojiamarillo a lado del castaño, Natsuki sintió sus miradas y cuando se volteó se encontró con casi la mayoría de sus compañeros de clases mirarle con clara evidencia de que ayudará con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con un pequeño sonrojo y tosiendo cambió su atención hacia Eien, lo vio mirar hacia el centro del estadio esperando a los siguientes combatientes y al abrir la boca le empezó a tratar de llamar su atención.

–Eien–dijo el nombre del ojijade pero de la misma forma que el peliverde no funcionó, lo repitió un par de veces y cada vez que no funcionaban muchos pudieron notar como el aire alrededor de ella cambiaba uno más hostil.

–¡¿Estas sordo o que?!–exclama con enojo y dando al mismo tiempo un golpe en el hombro de Lucas, quien parece haber sentido el puñetazo pero no muestra ningún signo de que le haya afectado.

El castaño miró hacia la chica con patines sin mostrarle alguna emoción o expresión antes de notar como tenía la mayoría de los pares de ojos de sus compañeros de clases puestos en el y en la azabache, quiso levantar una ceja para hacer lampenta de forma silenciosa pero se contuvo y sin más que decir se puso ambas manos en sus orejas sacando un objeto en especial de ahí, y respondiendo varias preguntas de las mentes de la clase 1-A al mismo tiempo que se los enseñaba.

–¡Tapones para oídos! ¡¿En serio?! ¿¡Y de donde los diablos los sacaste!?–la azabache al igual que el resto preguntaron sorprendidos por dichos objetos mirando fijamente los tapones y ver como los guardaba en los bolsillos del uniforme de educación física.

–Tengo mis métodos–fue la única respuesta que les dio antes de prestar atención ya que iba a empezar con el siguiente combate, todos con lentitud hicieron exactamente lo mismo empezando a escuchar cómo los altavoces hacían un ligero ruido para avisar que iban a presentar a los participantes del cuarto combate.

Sin que ninguno se diese cuenta nuestro protagonista giró sus ojos hacia la sección de la clase 1-B y encontrándose con los ojos de Tsubasa, la cual solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa respondiéndole a lo que había dicho justo después del combate y Lucas aunque no fue mucho pudo notarse como la comisura de los labios del lado donde estaba la chica con el quirk de murciélago se movían ligeramente hacia arriba formando una media sonrisa muy poco notable.

Después de eso no se hicieron o no conectaron sus miradas ya terminado su pequeña conversación silenciosa entre ambos y Justo a tiempo de que Present Mic empezara a gritar a todo volumen ya sabiendo que los oídos de los observadores ya habían sanado hasta cierto punto pero no contó a los que tenían poderes que le daban sentidos mejorados más allá de lo humano.

–¡YA QUE ESTAMOS DE VUELTA DE ESE PEQUEÑO DESCANSO, ASÍ QUE VAYAMOS CON EL CUARTO COMBATE DE ESTE TORNEO! ¡ESPERÓ QUE HAYA MUCHA MAS ACCIÓN EN ESTE PARTIDO Y AHORA DÉJENME PRESENTARLES A LOS COMBATIENTES!–

* * *

 **...Continuará…**

* * *

 **Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 27 y voy a querer aclarar algo que me gustaría que entiendan, como muchos ya saben casi siempre público un nuevo capítulo cada siete días y quería decirles que publicaré solo los viernes, sábado o domingo los siguientes capítulos así que es un poco más fácil. Así que espero que entiendan y no se olviden de comentar sus pensamientos sobre este capítulo, nos leeremos luego. Bye Bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: No se porque cuando trató de tener una imagen física de ti luego de leer esa rabieta me estoy imaginando a una clase de Bakugou pero con rostro diferente y cabellos de otro color… pues olvidando eso, agradezco que me hayas avisado como publicaras tus historias y estaré esperando ese capítulo de Miraculous, espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye.**

 **Ikari no Kyoryu: Pues no creo que haga ninguna clase de Harem si eso fue como pareció esa escena con Eien y Tsubasa en el capítulo, pero no lo haré, así que espero que te guste el capítulo y nos leemos después. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 28**

* * *

–¿¡NO LES PARECE EL CENTRO DE TODO!? ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, IIDA TENYA!–podía verse al presidente de la clase pasado en uno de los costados del campo de pelea–VS ¡LA CHICA QUE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE ARMADA HASTA LOS HUESOS! ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE APOYO, HATSUME MEI!–la pelirosa estaba acomodándose unas extrañas gafas sobre su cabeza.

–¿Me pregunto como será esta pelea…?–pregunto Kirishima pero algo en el atuendo de su compañero le parecía extraño–Más bien… qué demonios… pero si Iida también está… ¡¿Completamente armado?!–

Justo después de esas parlabas hubo una charla entre el chico con los motores en la pierna y Midnight que le explicó algunas cosas y una llevo a otra dejandole permitir a Tenya combatir con todo ese equipo seguramente dado por Hatsume. Eien pudo notar cierto sentimiento en la cara de Midoriya haciendo que mirara hacia la chica de las clases de apoyo y ver como sonreía colocándose un micrófono que tenía su casco.

–¡COMIENCEN!–Justo a la señal Iida se lanzó corriendo a toda marcha directamente hacia su oponente mucho más rápido de lo usual y cuando estaba aún. Par de metros de distancia hubo algo que sorprendió a todos en el estadio.

–Esa aceleración es espléndida Iida-kun…–comenzó a hablar Mei siendo escuchada a través de los altavoces, pudo escucharse entre una interferencia a Present Mic confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo–¿¡No sientes las piernas más ligeras que de costumbre!? ¡Eso deberías sentir! ¡Ese mecanismo debería ayudarte en tus movimientos!–

La pelirosa esquivó a Tenya con una mochila extraña que la movió del lugar con la ayuda de so extensiones–¡Y ya que tengo el "Sistema Hidráulico de Pistones", esquivar tus movimientos es fácil!–su oponente tropezó con los pistones haciéndole casi caer pero lo que llevaba a la espalda le ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio con unas cuantas corrientes de viento generadas atravesando de la maquinaria–¡Iida-kun, puedes hacer eso movimientos gracias a mi "Auto Balancer"!–

–Que diablos…–Mic tenía una cara de amargado al ver lo que estaba sucediendo y no poder comentar sobre la pelea por que le hackearon los altavoces.

–Tiene alma de vendedora…–hablo Aizawa mientras se tapaba la vista por como podían engañar tan fácilmente a uno de sus estudiantes con una de sus manos vendadas y podía moverla con cierta facilidad sin reabrir sus heridas.

Pasaron diez largos minutos donde se hicieron los minutos más largos de la vida para aquellos que miraran como el chico con gafas era utilizado en la mayoría de las explicaciones por la chica del departamento de apoyo. Terminó siendo victoria de Iida por como su oponente salía del límite y luego de un intercambio de palabras el pobre presidente de clase terminó pegándole con sus manos hechas puños al suelo por la frustración.

– _Eso pasa por confiar tanto en esa clase de personas, Iida_ –pensó Lucas al ver la escena que estaba haciendo el nombrado en su cabeza, salió de su mente al ver a Uraraka salir dando una excusa para ir a la sala de espera pero no le prestó mucha atención.

El siguiente combate fue entre Aoyama contra Ashido, la cual terminó ganando la chica con el quirk de ácido dejando noqueado al rubio con el poder de separar un láser desde el ombligo con un uppercut directo a la barbilla. Luego de esa corta pelea fue Tokoyami contra Yaoyorozu, terminó casi igual de rápido ya que la pelonegra terminó siendo empujada hasta fuera de los límites por la sombra de cabeza de ave sin tener la oportunidad de usar alguna de las armas que creaba dejándola a la defensiva en todo momento hasta sacarla de los límites.

–Con permiso–justo cuando iba a empezar la pelea número siete Midoriya se escudo saliendo de las gradas y yendo seguramente a ver a la chica con el quirk de gravedad cero, nuestro protagonista hizo lo mismo que a la vez anterior pero le prestó atención a la azabache a lado suyo que empezó a hablar con el.

–Parece que Uraraka la va tener difícil contra Bakugou, ¿crees que irá enserio contra una chica?–pregunto sin quitar sus ojos amarillos de la pelea de Kirishima contra Tetsutetsu, viendo como ambos intercambiaban golpes generando unas cuantas chispas por la fuerza entre sus pieles mejoradas por sus quirks.

–Absolutamente–fue la única respuesta que obtuvo dejándola un poco colgada por toda la sinceridad en esa sola palabra, Jigoku desde la esquina de sus ojos pudo notar como los del castaño se movían a la misma rapidez que los movimientos de las dos personas con peculiaridades similares en el centro del estadio–La personalidad competitiva que tiene y ser el mejor de todos, no le permite ir con la baja guardia en esta clase de eventos y quiere mostrarle al mundo que es el más fuerte–se acomodó en su asiento poniendo un brazo en los apoyabrazos y colocó su mano bajo su barbilla dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de aburrimiento, hizo todo eso sin quitar la vista del combate.

–Esperó que tenga un plan que le dé posibilidades de ganar–comentó la chica en patines Justo al mismo tiempo que ambos chicos en la pelea chocaban puños para luego darse un cabezazo simultáneo resonando por todo el lugar.

–Tal vez, pero si hay tal posibilidad sus números serían menos del 10 por ciento de lograrlo–menciono haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza imaginándose por un instante unas cuantas situaciones que podría llevar al rubio explosivo perder el combate contra la castaña con el quirk de anti-gravedad.

–Pues que poca perspectiva le tienes a tus amigos–le dijo la ojiamarillo con algo de obviedad mientras sentía como una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca.

Ella no se dio cuenta de como el borde uno de los ojos de nuestro protagonista se contraían al escuchar la palabra "Amigos" pero lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio durante unos segundos, sintió como Natsuki ahora si colocaba sus ojos en él pero de igual forma lo ignoro y cuando parecía que el combate de Kirishima contra Tetsutetsu estaba apunto de comenzar le respondió.

–Si, amigos…–murmullo empezando recordar sucesos en el orfanato que ocurrieron en su niñez pero ocultándolo en lo más profundo de su mente trató de intento prestalre atención a los seguramente últimos segundos de la pelea del pelirrojo.

Tal vez sin darse cuento no se dio cuento de la mirada de Jigoku, aunque la chica lo dudó al ver como no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición actual y lanzando un bufido por la situación entre ellos que con seguridad ella creó sin intenciones pudo notar como Midoriya y Iida volvían a sus asientos luego de haber salido a algún lado que ella no pudo darse cuenta antes de enterarse de que se habían ido de los asientos de espectadores en el estadio.

El séptimo combate terminó justo cuando ambos participantes intercambiaron un último golpe directamente a la cabeza de su contrario, para luego caer al mismo tiempo al suelo–¡LOS ENMASCARADOS! KIRISHIMA VS TETSUTETSU ¡UN ENFRENTAMIENTO DE PURO INTERCAMBIO CON SOLO SUS MANOS DESNUDAS! Y EL QUE AGUANTÓ HASTA EL FINAL Y SE DECLARA GANADOR ES…–la referí se acercó a los chicos caídos en el suelo y revisándolos le hizo una seña a Mic para que continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

–¡LOS DOS HAB CAÍDO! ¡ES UN EMPATE!–

* * *

–¡BIEN, YA SACAMOS A LOS ANTERIORES COMBATIENTES DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡VAYAMOS DIRECTAMENTE AL OCTAVO COMBATE Y DÉJENME PRESENTÁRSELOS!–justo cuando los robots se llevaban al chico de la clase 1-B, Present Mic empezó a decir esas palabras.

Todos podían ver como entraban los dos estudiantes que sus compañeros de la misma clase sabrán que será una pelea muy corta y poco entretenida o para peor una carnicería intensa de un solo lado.

–¡ES FAMOSO DESDE ANTES DE QUE INGRESARA A LA ACADEMIA! UNO DE LOS ESTUDIANTES MÁS TEMPERAMENTALES Y EXPLOSIVOS, LITERALMENTE, DE TODO EL CAMPUS ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, BAKUGOU KATSUKI!–el rubio de ojos rojos se paraba en una de las esquinas del campo con una cara que mostraba su ferocidad con una simple vista–VS… ¡YA ME DAN GABAS DE APOYARLA DESDE AQUÍ! ¡TAMBIÉN DEL MISMO DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, URARAKA OCHAKO!–con una mirada determinada la castaña no retrocedió ni un centímetro de donde estaba bajo la mirada de su compañero.

Todos pudieron ver como la cara de Uraraka flaqueaba un poco por unas palabras de parte de Bakugou, mientras esperaban el conteo acabase, Iida, le hizo una pregunta a Izuku.

–Midoriya, ¿cual era la contra-estratégia que inventaste para ella contra Bakugou?–movió las manos para enfatizar su pregunta siendo respondida sin que el pecoso se diese cuenta de que todos estaban escuchando.

–¡Oh, eso! Realmente no es tan brillante ni nada…–empezó a explicar mirando a su compañera y parecía estar imaginándose una simulación del plan que creo en su cabeza–Es solo, ¡Kacchan es innegablemente fuerte…! Y en un combate mano a mano, el casi no tiene aperturas para mencionar y eso sin considerar la movilidad que su quirk le otorga, es muy fuerte aún así–muchos tuvieron un pensamiento sobre cómo podía pensar Midoriya así sobre su explosivo compañero pero no lo dijeron en voz alta ya que aún así continuó con lo que estaba diciendo–Dicho esto, ya que es cierto que él tiene maniobrabilidad en el aire… si ella lo hace flotar, ella ganaría la ventaja desde ahí. Así que p–no llegó a terminar ya que fue interrumpido por alguien.

–Ella necesita atacar rápido, ¿cierto?–parecía haber adivinado lo que estaba apunto de decir nuestro protagonista, quien se cruzó los brazos y mirando el partido ya que dieron la señal de Comiencen, todos miraron como Ochako corría hacia Katsuki.

–Podrías tener razón de que si llegara a tocarlo tendría una gran ventaja y por eso no querrá que se acerque mucho a él, así que pensaría que iría con su típico gancho derecho ¿no es así?–podría verse la confusión en la cara de Deku, y tomó un momento para que todos se diesen cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

Bakugou con movimiento de su brazo derecho como se había predicho por Midoriya y al parecer también por Uraraka, generó una explosión que la chica no llegó a esquivar y recibió todo el golpe de frente deteniéndola y hacerle retroceder.

–¡¿En serio?! ¿¡Acaso Bakugou no sabe contenerse!?–pregunto Kirishima algo impactado al ver como su supuesto amigo, desde su punto de vista, atacaba a una chica sin contenerse.

El ataque del rubio hizo una cornisa n de humo que no dejó ver a su oponente pero con toda naturalidad esperó a que se fuera todo el polvo, todo el estadio vio como un poco del uniforme de Ochako podía verse yendo hacia el de ojos rojos y haciendo un ataque vertical con él mismo brazo que uso le dio de lleno con otra explosión. Lo que no esperó parecía darse cuenta fue como desde sus espaldas Uraraka emergía del humo y estaba apunto de tocarlo.

–¡WOW, ELLA HIZO FLOTAR SU CHAQUETA COMO UN SEÑUELO! ¡YOOHOO, ELLA DEBIÓ HACERLO EN EL AIRE!–comentó Mic feliz al ver tal hazaña por la chica del quirk de gravedad cero.

Ya estando a poco centímetros de tocarlo, unos josnpodiaverle desde la esquina de sus párpados y con una reacción instantánea Katsuki mando a volcar a la castaña con una clase de explosión algo circular sin darse la vuelta por completo. Mientras que Sero y Kaminari, dos de los cuales perdieron sus respectivos partidos al principio, comentaban sobre la velocidad de reacción monstruosa de Bakugou y alargando de como es imposible que una chica como Uraraka con su quirk, que solo sirve cuando toca su objetivo, toda posibilidad de ganar son en contra de ella.

– _Puede que tengan razón con eso, pero hay algo que ese orgulloso no puede entender por completo_ –pensó Lucas viendo como su compañero se detenía y sin vacilación se lanzaba nuevamente hacia el chico.

Nuevamente falló en acercarse siendo acompañado de otra explosión y todos solo podían ver cómo seguía repitiéndose continuamente una innumerable de veces el mimo resultado, muchos de los adolescentes de la clase de ambos combatientes solo,podían ver con cara de miedo, estupefacción y nervios como la castaña era cada vez y en cada intento casi expulsada del cuadrilátero.

– **¡Aun estoy de pie!** –fue lo escuchado por todo el estadio en silencio por parte de la chica, dejando mostrar todo el valor que tiene por hacer eso de frente contra tal persona.

–Como todos pueden ver, ella está presionando en la ofensiva sin un momento de descanso, pero… viendo esto…–hablaba Present Mic sin ninguna pizca de emoción en su voz al ver toda la escena desde su asiento en la sala de comentarios.

Varios héroes que estaban en una zona especial para dichas personas con el mismo oficio, empezaron a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido en este partido y uno de ellos que estaba más cerca de uno de los dos Héroes en el centro del estadio, le pregunto a Cementoss del porque no lo detenía al ver esa situación peligrosa para la chica. De un momento a otro y por culpa de un héroe con un traje que parecía ser una mezcla entre un caballero y con una banda de metal en la cabeza con pequeñas alas a los costados, junto a otros empezaron a abuchear a Bakugou por su conducta no digna de un héroe y de una forma muy infantil para casi todo el estadio muchos le lanzaban al rubio explosivo con ambas manos una seña de sus pulgares hacia abajo y podía verse entre ellos cierto dedo del medio haciendo una seña no muy respetada.

–¡Y LAS GRADAS SE PONEN DE PIE..Ñ PAEA ABUCHEAR A BAKUGOU!–exclamó el micrófono humano algo estupefacto por la conducta de unos compañeros de la misma clase de trabajo que el–SI, TENGO QUE DECIR QUE CONCUERDO… OWW, ME DISTE CON EL CODO–dicha parte del cuerpo vedado era de Aizawa que había interrumpido de una forma no muy pasiva las palabras de su compañero sacándole el micrófono entre sus manos–¡¿QUE ESTAS…?!–

–¿Quien dijo que él estaba jugando con ella? ¿Acaso eres un profesional? ¿Desde hace cuantos años?–las palabras por el hombre momia detuvo todo regaño de los héroes que estaban abucheando.

–Si realmente crees lo que dices, entonces no tienes necesidad de seguir mirando. Haznos un favor a todos y ve a casa, de hecho, deberías optar por seguir viendo la pelea para que cambies de profesión–esa causó que el que empezó todo pusiera la frente azul al ver como le estaba viendo ese profesor desde su asiento.

–¿Aizawa-sensei?–pudo escucharse a varios de la clase 1-A murmurar lo mismo al. Era la conducta de su maestro principal.

–El claramente reconoce la fuerza de un oponente que ha llegado así de lejos y ahora está en guardia como resultado, es por eso que porque él está haciendo todo en sus posibilidades de ganar. Así que se rehúsa a bajar la guardia o detener su ataque–ahora todos miraban al rubio de ojos rojos de una forma diferente, todos excepto una persona de ojos verde jade que solo miraba como Uraraka empezaba a hablar dejando algo confundido a su oponente cuando junto las puntos sede sus dedos enfrente de él.

– _Que idiota eres a veces Bakugou, si te hubieras a pensar por un momento como mínimo te habías dado cuenta del plan de esa chica_ –levantó al vista encontrándose con una enorme cantidad de piedras desechas por las explosiones de Katsuki flotando gracias a el quirk de Ochako– _Dejarse herir y humillarse enfrente de las cámaras y de un bajo perfil lo suficiente para que tuvieras que prestar la competa atención para evitar sus ataques, causando que una gran pantalla de humo cubriera todo el estadio no te dejara darse cuanta de toda la ayuda que le hiciste a la estrategia de tu enemigo_ –

– **¡Yo ganó, Bakugou!** –

* * *

–Pues no esperaba que acabase así de fácil, aunque se noticia como Uraraka colocó a Bakugou en una esquina para hacer tal explosión–comentó Jigoku luego de ver cómo el rubio destrozaba con una enorme explosión el plan de la castaña y mandaba a volar lo que quedaba de los escombros hacia algún lado, aún tenía en su mente como Ochako se caía al suelo por haber pasado su límite de peso con su quirk y dejando a su oponente con una mirada algo sorprendía por la manera en el que ganó.

Espero alguna respuesta de parte del chico a lado suya pero esperando unos segundos y al no obtenerla se giró a ver si encontraba a nuestro protagonista, y lo único que se fue un asiento vacío y sin ninguna pista que le hubiese dicho cuando se había ido el castaño. Dejando salir un bufido de fastidio, Natsuki, se levantó de su lugar ya yéndose a calentar las piernas para su combate.

– _Por lo menos deséame buena suerte, idiota_ –fue el único pensamiento que tuvo antes de salir de la zona de asientos respectiva clase y sin darse cuenta como un pequeño papel blanco se iba volcando por los aires por unas corrientes de vientos algo ligeras pero lo suficiente para llevarse ese pequeño pedazo de papel, por un instante se podía ver como tenía las palabras "Good Luck" escritas en él antes de desaparecer por los cielos.

Patinado a cierta velocidad moderada por los pasillos la azabache recorría su recorrido al ritmo perfecto, sin importarle la tardanza ya sabiendo que tardarían en arreglar los daños causados por la pelea entre Uraraka y Bakugou, justo cuando estaba cruzando una esquina pudo detectar unos ojos amarillos flúor deteniéndola en seco y encontrándose con la heroina del movimiento, Kinetic Wicht.

Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente chocando esos ojos alto idénticos pero con diferentes tonos de color y la experiencia de la vida que cada uno mostraban a lo que muchos decían que los ojos eran una ventana a las almas de su persona, la mayor entre ellas miraba entrecerrado a la de menor en años de edad y parecían que se iban a mantener calladas por un largo rato pero la heroina habló dejando expresar sus pensamientos en palabras.

–Natsuki–la nombrada parecía tensarse un poco por el tono de voz que uso al decir su nombre, aunque todo esa tensión desapareció al verla osnrieir un poco de una forma algo maternal pero parece tratar de ocultarlo para mantener su imagen–Buena suerte hija y recuerda no subestimar a tu oponente, ¿si?–

La chica en patines parece a ver relajado por tales palabras y acercándose un poco a la mujer mayor ambas se dieron un pequeño abrazo que duró un instante para que ninguna persona que pasaba por esos pasillos viera tal escena y al separarse la chica pasó por un costado de la mujer–Gracias mamá, tengo algo de prisa así que ir a calentar–desapareció por los pasillos moviéndose a un ritmo algo más rápido pero tenía una sensación que le recodaba como si estuviera más animada.

Todo gesto materno que tuviera Kinetic Wicht desapareció justo cuando su hija ya no estaba en su rango de vista, dándose la vuelta noto como en una esquina se encontró con nada más ni menos Ikomura, quien parecía haber mirado todo el intercambio de palabras entre ambas azabaches. Los dos adultos se miraron completamente en serio en cada uno de sus rasgos, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y mirar a la heroina con una intensa mirada para luego cambiar rápidamente a un rostro de alivio, que al parecer esperaba encontrarse con otra persona caminando hacia la mujer dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio para después hablar.

–Que suerte Masumi, esperaba a verme encontrado con Eien pero no parece estar en ningún lado…–miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de pasar su mano por sus canosos cabellos–Aún así, ha pasado años desde que nos vimos ¿No es así?–

La de ojos amarillos flúor no respondió con rapidez, sino dejó ver como sus ojos se oscurecían al recordar un recuerdo del pasado antes de dejar salir una sonrisa de tristeza con sus siguientes palabras.

–Si, ya fueron diez años desde la ultima vez, ¿como ha estado Ikomura-sensei?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y ya, aquí tienen el capítulo número 28 de esta historia, espero que le haya encajando apesar de lo único interesante seguramente fue el final y que todo lo demás solo fue relleno, no se olviden de comentar sus pensamientos y nos leeremos en el siguiente. Bye Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: contigo ya hable por ese PM que me mandaste así que no te voy a responder XP.**

 **Ikari no Kyoryu: Puede que tengas razón sobre ese relleno en el anime pero eso es porque deben ganar minutos para el episodio, y esa era la intención de que Masumi "Kinetic Wicht" dijera eso a Ikomura. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 29**

* * *

–¡YA CASI ESTAMOS TERMINANDO LA PRIMERA RONDA, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, Y AQUÍ VIENEN LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL NOVENO COMBATE!–a ambos lados del estadio podía verse como entraban los dos individuos, dejando notar su presencia con la presentación de Present Mic.

–¡PUEDE SER EL CHICO CON MÁS ENERGÍA DE TODA LA ACADEMIA, QUIEN AYUDÓ A SU EQUIPO EN LA CABALLERÍA HUMANA DEL SEGUNDO A LLEGAR AL PRIMER LUGAR EN EL ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO! ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, DE LA CLASE 1-B, CHIKARA NURA!–caminando con su característica sonrisa, el peliblanco saludaba al público mientras iba directamente hacia el campo de pelea–¡ELLA ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MÁS RÁPIDAS EN TODO EL FESTICAL DEPORTIVO, SIEMPRE ANDANDO EN ESOS PATINES QUE LE CARACTERIZAN! ¡DE LA CLASE 1-A Y TAMBIÉN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, JIGOKU NATSUKI!–con un rostro sería la azabache se detuvo en su esquina en el campo, mirando directamente hacia su oponente de ojos de extraña forma.

El héroe rubio ya había empezado el conteo para el comienzo de la pelea, ambos adolescentes se quedaron mirando viendo, uno con una sonrisa sin borrarse de su cara y la otra con toda la seriedad posible. Dos personas desde sus asientos solo podían esperar ver quien iba a ganar de entre ambos, esperando saber quién irá victorioso luego de que trabajarán juntos para pasar el anterior evento.

– _Vayan con todo Chikara-kun, Jigoku-san_ –pensó Tsubasa preparando sus agudos oídos para escuchar todo lo posible entre el enfrentamiento de ambos compañeros suyos.

La chica murciélago se giró para ver a Eien, y cuando miro en donde supuestamente estaba lo encontró siendo ocupado por otra persona que acompaña al castaño en la misma clase que Natsuki, y trató de buscarlo con la mirada fallando luego de un rato. Lo que ella no sabía al igual, era como Lucas estaba en la sala de espera para los restantes participantes del pequeño torneo esperando su pelea, podemos verlo sentado en una silla y con ambos brazos en la mesa teniendo de frente el televisor que le permitía ver la pelea de la ojiamarillo y su oponente.

–¡COMIENCEN!–sin ningún segundo de más Natsuki, ya estaba patinado para ir directamente hacia donde estaba Nura y al mismo tiempo activar su quirk permitiéndole llegar en menos tiempo y amplificando su fuerza física en el proceso.

Cuando la azabache quiso darse cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba apenas de si dio cuenta de como en un borrón blanco, Chikara, ya estaba enfrente de ella justo en el centro del campo y quisiendo frenar tuvo que dar un mortal hacia atrás esquivando a tiempo un puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza de parte del chico de ojos celestes.

– _¿Como llegó tan rápido?_ –se preguntó mentalmente la chica antes de recordar lo que sucedió al final del segundo evento– _Ya veo, tiene que ver con su peculiaridad ¡Maldicion, tenía que haberle preguntado a Eien cuál era su quirk!_ –

Cuando por fin tomó la distancia suficiente para sentir que estaba segura, la chica colocó la vista en el peliblanco y viero como se posicionaba en un estilo donde tenía ambos brazos levantados enfrente suya y dejando ver como se colocaba en una posición a la de un boxeador. Nura aún seguía manteniendo su típica sonrisa dejando mostrar la emoción que sentía en este instante, con una risa de diversión y en tan solo un instante la distancia que tenían entre sí desapareció en un parpadeo, con una sorpresa fácil de ver Natsuki, tuvo que enfocarse a tiempo de evitar un gancho de derecha de parte de su contrario.

–¡ASOMBROSO! ¡CHIKARA, NO DEJA DESCANSAR A SU RIVAL NI UN SEGUNDO Y ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS ACORRALANDO A JIGOKU! ¿¡QUIEN HUBIERA PREVISTO ESTO!?–exclamaba el comentarista extasiado por ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el centro del estadio.

–Wow–la azabache pudo escuchar cómo el chico contra el que peleaba estaba con cierta sorpresa notándose en la única palabra que dijo antes de seguir hablando–Eres más rápido de lo que había pensado Jigoku, apenas puedo seguirte con mis ojos–el peliblanco se detuvo justo antes de que pudiera intentar atinarle con un uppercut.

– _¡¿Como, apenas llegó a esquivar sus golpes y el dice que le pasa lo mismo con seguirme el ritmo?!_ –Natsuki se dijo mentalmente recuperando algo del aire que perdió en el pequeño intercambio de dar y evitar entre ambos.

Hubo un rápido pensamiento en su mente antes de apretar los dientes fuertes al recordar las palabras de su madre antes del combate, pudo ver como el chico no tenía ningún rastro de estar agitado por todo lo sucedido y luego de un rato llego a recuperar su respiración–Lo siento mamá, creo que me confié un poco–murmuro en una voz tan abajo que no llego al oído de nadie, Chikara la vio algo extrañado por como parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma pero no le presto atención.

–Chikara–el ojiceleste miró a los amarillos de su oponente, quien parecía estar preparada para decirle algo–Dices que no puedes seguirme con tus ojos, ¿cierto?–recibió un asentimiento de parte del chico–Pues ahora no serás capaz ni de verme–

Como si fuera un arte de magia Jigoku, desapareció de frente de Nura dejándolo algo sorprendido por las palabras y lo que luego pasó, cuando quiso mirar a su alrededor un borrón negro y amarillo brillante pasó por la comisura de sus ojos y antes de que se diese cuenta recibió un buen golpe en la parte baja de su espada. Llegó a recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo con la cara y cuando quiso darse la vuelta para ver a la fuente del golpe anterior, no pudo cuando recibió uno de igual forma de lleno en la cara enviándolo en un instante de espalda contra el cemento bajo sus pies y dejando salir una mueca por el dolor.

–Y… ¿que te parece?–llegó amor la voz de Jigoku cerca suyo y cuando llegó a verla al igual que todo el público del estadio, vieron como toda la energía que recorría se cuerpo viajaba a una velocidad de vértigo y parecía estar acumulándose en su mayoría en todo el torso inferior.

–¡Y YA SE DIERON VUELTA LAS TORNAS POR LA TREMENDA VELOCIDAD QUE ESTÁ CONSIGUIENDO JIGOKU! ¿¡ACASO CHIKARA PODRÁ PARARLA A TIEMPO!?–mientras que Mic comentaba eso el último nombrado se levantaba del suelo y cuando quiso colocarse en guardia fue recibido por varios golpes hechos con una tremenda rapidez por parte de la chica en patines.

Todos solo podían ver al chico de cabellos blancos era apaleado por unos segundos en un sin fin de golpes eyendo a todas las direcciones y varias veces caía al suelo por la fuerza o la pérdida de equilibrio, sin embargo, siempre se levantaba sin mostrar mucho dolor por los golpes. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el público pudiera notar una diferencia a las anteriores veces, Nura parecía estar mucho más magullado y podía verse un poco de sangre en la comisura de sus labios, y a unos cuantos pies lejos del chico apareció Natsuki respirando un poco pesado y parecía estar un poco más cansada.

–¡¿ACASO YA ESTÁ APUNTO DE TERMINAR EL COMBATE?! ¡¿LA GANADORA SERÁ JIGOKU O CHIKARA HARÁ ALGO Y SERÁ EL QUE GANARÁ?!–el rubio quiso seguir hablando pero su compañero a Aldo suyo habló antes de que pudiera seguir.

–Mic, cállate por un momento y mira simplemente, tus gritos ya me están molestando más que de costumbre–podía verse del héroe con el quirk de sonido, como una flecha imaginaria le atravesaba todo el torso al mismo tiempo que esas últimas palabras siendo acompañado por un gemido de dolor falso.

Todos podían ver como el participante más herido se reincorporaba lentamente de su última caída limpiándose la sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano y cuando estaba completamente de pie todos podían ver como es que había perdido la banda que usaba para amarrar su pelo, y así la mayoría de ellos caían sobre sus hombros y el que tenía en frente le tapaba hasta la mitad de la nariz ocultando gran parte de su rostro con esas hebras blancas suyas.

– _Puede ser posible que me pase un poco… creo…_ –se dijo mentalmente la azabache antes de que un ruido de lo más extraño para esta clase de situación en la que se encontraba apareciera así de repente.

Una ruidosa risa empezó a ser escuchada por todo el estadio, cada uno de las personas solompodian ver extrañados como el peliblanco levantó los pelos que ocultaban sus ojos y en el proceso haciéndole una sombra sobre ambos orbes oculares, dejando así una apariencia aterradora al ver la enorme sonrisa que se hacía en su rostro.

– _Acaso perdió un tornillo, ¿o que?_ –la ojiamarillo retrocedió un poco algo estupefacta por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su oponente, no pudo dar un paso más cuando vio como los ojos celestes de extraña forma de Chikara se fijaron en ella.

–Jigoku–por toda la espina dorsal de la nombrada pasó una corriente eléctrica advirtiéndola de forma instintiva que se alejara lo mas rápido posible del chico que parece haberse vuelto loco–¿Te gustaría ver algo?–

–¿De que estas hab–la chica no llego a terminar la pregunta cuando de la misma manera que al principio del combate, en menos de un parpadeo Nura estaba enfrente de ella y no teniendo la guardia en algo apenas llegó a esquivar el gancho que le iba a dar en la cabeza rozando a milímetros su barbilla y la azabache tuvo que frenar con sus manos en la tierra para no seguir retrocediendo por el movimiento brusco que hizo.

Nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo con la ligera diferencia de que el golpe no iba en horizontal sino en vertical, desde arriba hacia abajo a una velocidad de vértigo y mucho más rápida de lo que podría ver todo los televidentes desde sus casas. Natsuki llegó a saltar en un rápido instante hacia uno de los costados ya sabiendo que si retrocedía hacia atrás en poco tiempo estaría al borde de los límites, lo que no esperó fue ver como el lugar donde estaba se había desmoronado en un gran agujero por la potencia que uso Chikara y parecía tener toda la mano intacta aún de usar tanta fuerza de un golpe.

– _Maldicion, ¿acaso es su quirk?_ –se preguntó mentalmente la chica y cuando por fin pudo visualizar al peliblanco noto algo diferente en el chico.

Todos sus cabellos blanquecinos estaban erizados hacia todos lados dándole una apariencia puntiaguda a su estilo, todo su cuerpo parecía estar tan tenso que marcaba cualquier músculo que tenía mostrando un cuerpo bien cuidado y tal vez trabajando pero nadie puede diferenciarlo. Sus ojos azul eléctrico se habían cambiado a unos celestes cielo que su forma de estrella de ocho puntas giraban a un ritmo casi hipnotizante y tenían un ligero brillo, por todo su cuerpo un aura del mismo color que sus glóbulos oculares le rodeaba y se movía con cierta lentitud.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a la chica en patines fue que estaba completamente…

Recuperado.

Cada parte de la piel visible a todos y su rostro, estaba como sino hubiera recibido tal vez la paliza de su vida y lo que era más impresionante era como su sonrisa aunque parecía a simple vista igual a la que normalmente lleva todo el tiempo, daba la sensación de que parecía completamente invencible.

– _Allá voy, Jigoku_ –esta vez fue el pensamiento de Chikara, que volvió a moverse en tan solo un instante y trató de lanzarle un jab con su izquierda a la azabache.

Como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de su oponente, Natsuki nuevamente esquivo a penas el puñetazo del contrario y quiso retroceder pero a diferencia de antes con el mínimo movimiento, llegó a donde estaba y así empezó otra vez como el comienzo un intercambio de un solo lado durante unos segundos. Cada golpe que esquivaba enviaba una fuerte corriente de viento por la potencia en ellos, llegando hacia el público con mucha facilidad y algunos hasta dejaban mostrar su sorpresa y emoción con gestos y gritos de su parte.

–¡Y CHIKARA YA ESTÁ MOSTRÁNDOLO TODO! ¡NI LE TOMÓ UN MINUTO ACORRALAR A JIGOKU TAN RÁPIDO, AHORA ESTÁ OCURRIENDO LO MISMO QUE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡PERO SEGURAMENTE SI LA CHICA RECIBE ALGÚN GOLPE DE ÉL, HABRÁ QUE LLEVARLA CON PRISA A LA ENFERMERÍA! ¡¿ACASO ES TODO GRACIAS A SU QUIRK?!–gritaba Mic siendo apenas escuchado por todos, ya que al parecer los fuertes vientos por culpa de la pelea hacían tanto ruido que no se podía oír los gritos que habían dentro del estadio.

–No entiendo como puedes sorprenderte, Mic–ahora el que estaba hablando era Eraserhead que parecía nuevamente estar preparado para decir unas cuantas palabras–Aunque Chikara no está en mi clase, puedo decir que estuve mirando su expediente al principio del año y puedo decir que el chico es al igual que Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, entro a está académica gracias las recomendaciones que recibió y eso que fueron muchas más que esos dos–podía verse sacar unas cuantas hojas y entre ellas pudo verse la foto del peliblanco y otra donde parecía estar golpeando una bolsa de boxeo con guantes para dicha práctica.

–Al parecer tienes razón, Eraserhead–le dijo el rubio a lado del héroe borrador luego de leer las mismas hojas que había sacado el momificado–Aunque acá dice algo sobre una cosa llamada ¿El cuerpo de Dios? ¿Acaso es su peculiaridad?–pregunto confundido al no poder ver nada sobre eso en los papeles en sus manos.

–No lo es, parece ser que el chico nació con algo muy poco usual y que los entrenadores de deportistas lo llaman como dijiste **"El Cuerpo de Dios"** , es algo que en esta actual sociedad en al que nos encontramos no es muy notable ya que muchos atletas y jugadores de fútbol, basquetbol y otros tipos de deportes tienen alguna peculiaridad que le ayuda con su respectiva posición en dicha área. Lo que Chikara Nura tiene, es que su cuerpo que sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento es capaz de hacer lo que muy pocas personas son capaces de hacer luego de años de experiencia con total facilidad y naturalidad de su lado, podría decirse que el muchacho fue "bendecido por los dioses con tal talento de su parte"–sentenció Aizawa dejando que el público que escuchó eso asimilara todo en sus cabezas, pasó unos momentos antes de que continuara hablando–Chikara, no solo fue recomendado por héroes profesionales sino por muchos entrenadores de diferentes deportes y en especial los que enseñan Boxeo, parece tener mucho talento para esa clase de arte marcial–

Luego de esas últimas palabras por el héroe con el quirk que puede borrar los poderes de otros, pudo verse entre el público como algunos empezaban a comentar sobre lo oído.

–Pues eso explicaría como es capaz de acorralar a su oponente–comentó un héroe con una pose pensativa mientras veía la pelea entre ambos adolescentes.

–Y de como fue capaz de obtener los puntos del primer lugar tan fácilmente–agregó otro señalándolo con un dedo encima lo que había dicho.

–Pero qué hay con su quirk, no creo que muchas de esas cosas se pudieran hacer sin haber usado uno, ¿no?–una heroina femenina mando al aire ese enigma y por un breve momento todos se callaron tratando de saber cual era la respuesta.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más un fuerte ruido les detuvo de otro pensamiento relacionado con eso, todos miraron hacia el centro del estadio y podían ver como el intercambio de golpes de un solo lado se había detenido por un movimiento de la chica de la clase 1-A. La sonrisa de Nura cambio en tan solo un segundo a una mueca de dolor al sentir un fuerte impacto en su estómago, Natsuki estaba bajo el brazo derecho del chico que al parecer había intentado darle con un golpe decisivo pero no se dio cuenta de un error suyo, y ese era…

– _Si tu oponente es más veloz que ti, simplemente tienes que hacerte más rápida_ –Jigoku pudo escuchar esas palabras con la voz de su madre al recordar un consejo antiguo que le enseñó cuando empezó hace años, fue el único pensamiento que estaba teniendo la azabache, que estaba agachada debajo del intento de ataque del peliblanco donde tenía la postura de mostrar cómo le había golpeado el estómago y con un simple patinaje hacia atrás ya se encontraban a varios metros de distancia.

Todos miraban como la energía amarilla recorría a tal ritmo errático que chocaban entre sí y resonaban como truenos salvajes y mortales, sus ojos miraban a Nura con una intensidad mortal y parecía estar esperando cualquier movimiento no importa que tan pequeño o mínimo era.

–¡¿ACASO ES ESTA OTRA VUELTA A LAS TORNAS, POR PARTE DE JIGOKU?! ¡CADA VES ESTI ES MÁS ALUCÍNATE QUE LA ANTERIOR! ¿¡SEGUIRÁN O TERMINARÁ EN SU SIGUIENTE MOVIMIENTO!?–demandó Present Mic a través de los altavoces, hubo varios gritos acompañando a lo dicho por el héroe rubio pero poco importó para cuando nuevamente Eraserhead hablaba, callando al público con una fuerte voz pero sin quitar su cansancio en ella.

–Seguramente lo será Mic, esto ya lo dije pero se nota que olvidaste cual es el quirk de Jigoku. Cada movimiento que ella haga obtendrá energía cinética que convierte en fuerza física y velocidad, y como todos vieron ella no estuvo quieta mucho tiempo en todo el combate así que, Jigoku, debería poder generar la misma fuerza que enseñó en el segundo evento con facilidad ahora en su actual estado–terminó de decir el cansado hombre que estaba momificado en vendas, se pudo escuchar un bostezo antes de que todos volvieran sus atención a la pelea.

Ambos héroes en entrenamiento se estaban mirando fijamente dejando ver como sus respectivos quirk recorrían sus propios cuerpos, amarillo y celeste se miraban esperando la señal invisible que iniciará el último movimeinto de cada uno para este combate. Cuando parecía a ver pasado casi un minuto exacto en que ambos lados se mantuvieron quietos, la señal fue dada de forma instintiva y en menos de un segundos los dos adolescentes ya se encontraban enviando su ataque hacia su oponente.

Con una gran sonrisa Chikara, estaba enviando un puñetazo con su derecha yendo directamente desde un costado y su objetivo parecía ser el torso de la azabache, Jigoku aunque era muy poco visible se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de su parte y moviendo toda la energía que podía a su brazo estaba de igual forma al mismo ritmo de pegarle en la cara al peliblanco.

– _¡Yo ganó, Chikara!_ –grito mentalmente la chica justo cuando vio como su puño se movía más rápido que el nombrado y parecía estar apunto de impactar, lo que no esperó fue ver algo que solo pocas personas fueron capaces de ver antes de que todo fuera obstaculizado por una gigante cortina de polvo de alguna manera posible.

Hubo varios gritos del público al sentir como algo de tierra entraba en sus ojos y bocas, pasaron unos segundos donde la mayoría estaba algo confundido por la nube de polvo y aunque algunos se estaban tratando de limpiar los ojos miraron hacia el centro esperando ver el resultado de ese último intercambio. Todo el polvo empezó a desaparecer y pudieron ver una mata de cabellos en el centro mirando hacia algún lado y cuando todo desapareció, Midnight movió ambas manos gritando las siguientes palabras.

–¡JIGOKU NATSUKI, FUERA DE LOS LÍMITES! ¡EL GANADOR Y QUIEN AVANZARÁ A LA SEGUDNA RONDA ES, CHIKARA NURA!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, casi pienso que no podía llegar a escribir este capítulo por algo que me pasaba en la cabeza y eso era que la verdad no tenía muy bien este combate, pero lo logré solucionar y espero que haya estado a sus perspectivas. Como muchos verán no explique cuál era en cierta forma el Quirk de Chikara y eso es porque ya tengo planeado hacerlo en el combate de la segunda ronda, otra cosa era sobre ese "Cuerpo de Dios" y eso era porque me leí una vez él manga de Kuroko no Basket: Last Game (y también su versión anime pero no aparecieron cosas en ella, que quitaron del manga al parecer) y en él aparecía sobre como un personaje de ahí tenía lo que muchos decían "El cuerpo de los dioses".**

 **PD: Esperó que le haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Me gusta que te haya gustado el combate y Ray no el quirk de Chikara no tiene nada que ver con la adrenalina, espero que Aarón esté bien de ese golpe y te doy un consejo sobre ese bloqueo mental que tienes amigo mío, trata de ir a caminar a algún lado y luego de que estés relajado piensa cual usaría de esas tres ideas. Y también si quieres camina con algo de músicae puede animar un poco, obviamente depende del tipo de música que escuchar. Espero que te guste el capítulo y adiós.**

 **Ikari no Kyoryu: Pues espero que te guste este capítulo si te encanto el del anterior combate, el talento que tiene Chikara gracias a ese cuerpo y sumando su quirk que explicaré en algún capítulo siguiente puede que sea un contrincante difícil de enfrentar. Espero que leas este capítulo y te guste, nos leeremos después. Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 30**

* * *

– _¡Yo ganó, Chikara!_ –ese fue el pensamiento de Jigoku al ver como su ataque era más rápido que el del peliblanco y está yendo directamente a la barbilla del chico de la clase 1-B.

Por un momento para otro, todo sus alrededores parecían moverse a cámara lenta al igual que ella y su oponente, lo que más fue que no le prestó atención a ese detalle al ver lo que sucedía frente suya. Podía ver como su puño ya estaba a escasos centímetros de golpear al chico de ojos con la forma de una estrella de ocho puntas, lo que no esperó fue ver como parecía moverse a una velocidad mucha más rápida que antes y con inclinar su cabeza a un lado pasó por completo su brazo a su costado, y por la velocidad y fuerza que usaba generó una enorme cortina de polvo a su alrededor.

–Eso fue divertido Jigoku, esperó que combatamos nuevamente en otro momento–fueron las últimas palabras antes de que con un gran dolor apareciera en un costado de su cabeza y en un instante todo se volviera negro para la de ojos amarillos.

Lo siguiente que supo Natsuki, fue abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un techo completamente en blanco, miró en solo punto de ese lugar durante varios segundos para luego intentar levantarse– _¿Donde estoy?_ –la chica logró incorporarse con ese pensamiento en su cabeza y trató de saber donde estaba pero una voz la detuvo de hacer cualquier otra acción.

–Recibiste un buen golpe jovencita, tienes mucha suerte para que solo fuera una herida limpia y no te haya dañado el cerebro–la fuente de dichas palabras era Recovery Girl, la cual sentada en una silla dejó mostrar que ambas personas femeninas estaban en la enfermería del estadio.

–Ya veo… así que perdí el combate ¿cierto?–lo que dijo la azabache sonó como si no estuviera tan preocupada por sus heridas, se pudo oír como la mujer de mayor edad lanzaba un bufido con un murmullo sobre algo de la juventud y su falta de preocupación sobre si mismos.

Levantó la mano para tocar su cabeza pero un obstáculo suave, que pudo identificar como vendas en donde debe estar la herida que se hizo, la detuvo de hacer otro movimeinto y recién de hacer eso noto como todo su cabello estaba algo desordenado y era lo suficiente para tener varios mechones obstaculizando su vista un poco.

–Algunos de tus compañeros trataron de venir a verte–mencionó la heroina con el quirk de curación y eso detuvo a la ojiamarillo de intentar arreglar su peinado, y mirar hacia la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra–Les dije que necesitas descansar, puedes irte pero antes de eso necesitas tomar esto–

Antes de que diese cuenta en su campo de visión, Jigoku, pudo notar como la anciana le extendía ambas manos arrugadas y sostenía dos vasos, uno de ellos parecían tener unas clase de pastillas y el otro simplemente tenía agua. Primera se tomó el que tenía las pastillas antes de tomar el agua permitiéndole que los fármacos pasaran con más facilidad por su garganta gracias al líquido, dándole un agradecimiento a Recovery Girl se fue luego de ponerse en vez de sus patines unas zapatillas que pudo notar que fueron traídas por su madre.

Ya fuera de esa habitación blanca camino con cierta lentitud por los pasillos casi silenciosos ya que podía oírse desde donde estaba la azabache algunos gritos del público en general– _Que ruidosos_ –fue el pensamiento de la chica al sentir ligeramente un dolor dentro de su cabeza por el ruido y trató de disminuirlo con presionarse ligeramente un punto de presión.

–Maldicion–dejo salir esa palabra sin pensarlo de sus labios y mientras aún sentía el dolor noto con cada paso que daba se iba disminuyendo hasta que desapareció justo cuando llegaba a los asientos privados que eran para su clase.

Quiso tratar desapercibida y parecía haberlo logrado ya que llegó a un asiento algo alejado de sus compañeros, cuando por fin logró sentarse apenas lo hizo ya podía sentir una gran cantidad de miradas sobre ella y siendo acompañado de una voz que parecía estar preocupada–¿Jigoku-san?–la nombrada se voltio ligeramente hacia la fuente y se encontró con los ojos verdes esmeraldas de Midoriya al igual que muchos otras personas cercanas al pecoso.

–Jigoku-chan, ¿estás bien? Fuimos a verte pero Recovery Girl, no nos dejó entrar a ver cómo estabas–le pregunto Uraraka ya al parecer lista para levantarse y acercarse a la de cabellos negro azabache.

–Gracias Uraraka, estoy bien sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza–se puso la mano sobre las vendas para enfatizar su punto, recibió varias miradas por como estaba su actual apariencia pero ignoraron ese detalle al ver como parecía estar incómoda la chica y algunas de las chicas se acercaron a ella formando un pequeño círculo entre sí.

–¿Segura que estas bien, Jigoku-san?–esta vez dijo Yaoyorozu estando a un asiento arriba de la azabache y parecía estar lista para crear algo con su peculiaridad.

–Yaomomo tiene razón, no pareces que estuvieras bien–Jirou enfatizó la preocupación de Momo señalándola con uno de sus apéndices de sus orejas y fue acompañada por los asentamientos de Ashido, Hagakure y un pequeño "Ribbit" de Asui.

Natsuki las miró por un momento antes de dejar salir un suspiro de resignación y presionar una de sus mejillas en la palma de su mano apoyándose en ella, miró hacia él área de la clase 1-B y trató de buscar a cierto chico de cabellos blancos al igual que a una chica murciélago pero no vio a ninguno de los dos.

–Estoy bien, solo algo fatigada al usar mi quirk con tanta energía cinética–le respondió a las chicas de su alrededor, las cuales se miraron entre sí al ver que no parecía querer hablar de ese tema decidieron cambiar así y cuando quisieron empezar alguna otra conversación fueron interrumpidas por Jigoku.

–Oigan eso me recuerda, ¿y Eien no debería estar peleando en este momento?–

* * *

–¡DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PÚBLICO MÍO, PARECE SER QUE LA ANTERIOR PELEA DEJÓ EL CAMPO MÁS DESTRUIDO DE LO QUE PARECÍA! ¡YA SE TERMINARON LOS ARREGLOS ASÍ QUE VENGAN LOS PARTICIPANTES!–exclamaba Present Mic dejando ver como el centro del lugar donde se hallaba el campo de pelea estaba ya reconstruido.

Podía verse como dos personas empezaban a aparecer por las entradas al estadio y caminaron hacia estar en la plataforma bajo los gritos de ánimo del público–¡DÉJENME PRESENTARLES A LOS PARTICIPANTES! ¡PARECE SER ALGUIEN MUY TRANQUILO PERO TIENE UN FUEGO DENTRO DE SÍ QUE QUEMA COMO EL INFIERNO MISMO Y SIN EMBARGO PUEDE SER TAN FRÍO Y CALCULADOR COMO EL EVEREST! ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, DE LA CLASE 1-A, EIEN LUCAS!–podían ver a nuestro protagonista sin mostrar mucha emoción en su rostro pero de igual forma todos pudieron ver como dejaba salir un suspiro por lo dicho por el héroe rubio.

– _Pues esperaba algo mucho peor que eso_ –se dijo mentalmente el castaño tratando de esconder los pensamientos que tenía antes en lo más profundo de su mente.

–VS ¡LA ASESINA DE LA CLASE 1-B Y COMO POCOS SABRÁN, LAS COSAS LINDAS PUEDEN SER ESPINOSAS! ¡DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE HEROÍSMO, SHIOZAKI IBARA!–todos miraron hacia el oponente de Lucas, la cual era una chica con en vez de pelo su cabello parecían ser vides espinosas y también tenía una de ellas cruzándose por la frente de la chica–¡ASÍ SIN MÁS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS DIRECTAMENTE A–no llego a terminar de decir lo que quería ya que alguien hablo.

–Disculpe la interrupción…¿pero a que se refiere con "Asesina"?...Yo solo vine a ganar la victoria, no a quitar la vida a mi oponente–hablaba Shiozaki teniendo una mano levantada hacia donde estaba Mic y otra en donde debería estar su corazón.

–¡L-LO SIENTO!–se trató de disculpar el micrófono humano pero.

–En primer lugar, no quise entrar a la Academia Yuuei por razones malvadas, sino para la salvación de otros…–lo más extraño es como todos podían ver como una luz empezaba a iluminarla a ella como si fuera la más pura y santa del mundo.

–¡YA DIJE LO SIENTO! ¡POR FAVOR PARA, FUE MI ERROR! ¡¿BIEN?!–ni siquiera Present Mic o Aizawa, el cual todos podían ver como miraba el intercambio de palabras algo extraño.

Mientras todos prestaban atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, nuestro protagonista parecía sumergirse en un recuerdo que no parece haber sucedido hace mucho.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Caminando por los pasillos del estadio el castaño estaba yendo hacia la enfermería y cuando estaba a varios metros de la puerta se detuvo al sentir su teléfono celular vibrar para luego empezar a tocar el típico tono de llamada. Miró hacia el nombre del contacto y todos podemos ver como sus ojos se oscurecían al reconocerlo, apretando el botón de aceptar la llamada y posicionó el dispositivo tecnológico en su oreja, habló._

– _Hola viejo, ¿ocurre algo para que me estés llamando en este momento?–pregunto dejando notar que era su padre y desde el otro lado se podía oír algunos gritos animados de algún tipo._

– _Ja, siempre me saludas así hijo, ya han pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos y quería saber como andabas mis dos hijos preciosos–hablaba el hombre luego de dejar salir una pequeña risa por las palabras de su heredero mayor._

– _Estas viendo el festival deportivo de Yuuei, ¿verdad?–sentenció y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un silencio justo después de decir eso._

– _Si, unos compañeros de celda pudieron convencer a los guardias si podíamos ver el evento y lo lograron–el adulto al otro lado trató de defender su clara sorpresa al ver la perspicacia de Lucas–No estaba interesado pero vi a cierto hijo mío decir unas cuantas palabras antes de que empezara la carrera eliminatoria–podía verse como al ojijade le agarraba un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos._

– _Solo di lo que quieras decirme, tengo prisa y el siguiente combate es en el que participo–el castaño trató de evitar aplastar su celular con su mano al sentir un claro enojo en su interior y tuvo que retener que sus ojos se tornaran rojos por si alguien pasaba por ese pasillo._

 _No hubo ninguna señal de su padre ni un ruido fue hecho en la otra línea, Lucas solo esperaba algo extrañado de que su familiar no hablase cómo lo hacia usualmente y cuando por fin hubo algún sonido lo primero que escuchó fue oír como tosía para bajar un poco el ambiente que se creó sin un ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta._

– _Escucha Lucas… entiendo que no te gusta hablar conmigo, con lo que cause a tu madre y a ustedes dos… ya sabes…–el tono serio en el que lo estaba diciendo dejaba notar cierta preocupación en su voz–No negaré lo que hice estaba mal pero sabes al igual como yo, esto no era algo que pudiera detenerse por más tiempo en mi estado actual, así, aunque esto pudiera causarte problemas en el futuro… espero que seas capaz de entenderlo y no arrepentirte de lo que pido que hagas a continuación, ¿si?–_

– _¿Que es lo que pides, papá?–aunque hiciera una pequeña mueca al decir eso último pudo sentir que el hombre en el toro lado sonreía al escucharle decir esa simple referencia a él de esa forma._

– _Deja de esconder quien eres en realidad, muéstrale al mundo tu verdadero yo y sino te aceptan como eres, simplemente enséñale que no eres como ellos piensan con tus acciones y no con tus palabras y_ _ **¡Enséñales quien eres en realidad, Eien Lucas!**_ _–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–¡COMIENCEN!–grito Present Mic sacando del recuerdo justo a tiempo a nuestro protagonista, su oponente ya estaba preparada y mostraba ya en acción sus poderes a todo el mundo.

Las vides en la cabeza de Shiozaki se movieron ligeramente antes de extenderse y cavar en el suelo del campo de pelea, podía verse algunas gritas en la tierra antes de que saliera una gran cantidad de plantas espinosas y se movieran con velocidad hacia el ojijade. Los ojos de Eien parecían a verse oscurecidos por alguna razones para quienes lo lograron notar, el castaño solo miró hacia las vides que se le acercaba antes de empezar a producir fuego de su palma derecha y levantar dicho brazo mientras que el elemento llameante empezara tomar forma.

– **Igneous Impact** –

Al murmurar esa técnica bajo el brazo derecho junto a lo que había creado aún en fuego y cuando tocó el cuadrilátero generó un tremendo temblor que hizo que a los que estaban parados y a algunos sentados perdieran el equilibrio por tal inesperado suceso. Junto a ese pequeño terremoto una onda de calor salió disparada como una onda expansiva y quemara en segundos cada señal de esas vides espinosas cercanas a la zona de impacto, se hizo una pequeña nube de humo pero no duró mucho cuando hablando con claridad.

–En verdad tiene la peor suerte del mundo para enfrentarte a mi, Shiozaki, ya que obviamente nuestros quirk no tienen la mejor compatibilidad–decía cuando hizo de un simple movimiento quito el polvo a su alrededor dejando ver lo que estaba sosteniendo con su mano derecha.

Lo que estaba sosteniendo era claramente algún tipo de hacha, tenía el mango largo y extenso con la pugno de la empuñadura de abajo un pequeño aro redondo con un agujero en medio que apuntaba hacia arriba con ambas puntas, tenía lo que parecía se algo de cuero bordo como empuñadura y el resto del mango era negro carbón. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba era las dos grandes hojas que tenía en la parte superior donde la de en frente eran casi del doble de tamaño, la más pequeña era algo larga y encorvaría conectando la punta al mango y dejando un hueco en medio del arma, la más grande era elevada al final y hacia abajo tenía como dientes como sierra hasta tomar en otra punta que acababa luego de dar una encorvada hacia la empuñadura. Lo que más era que ambas piezas del hacha eran de un negro que tenía dos runas en cada lado de la hoja más grande y brillaban igual que el fuego que generaba en los bordes afilados del hacha.

–¡ASOMBROSO, NADA MÁS EMPEZAR AMBOS COMBATIENTES SE ENFRENTAN! ¡PERO AL PARECER POR LA CLARA VENTAJA DE LA PECULIARIDAD DE EIEN, SHIOZAKI VA A TENER QUE IDEAR OTRA FORMA DE GANARLE! ¡Y ESO SIN CONTAR LA ENORME HACHA QUE ACABA SACAR SU OPONENTE! EN SERIO ¿¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO NOS LA ENSEÑO EN ALGUNO DE LOS EVENNTOS ANTERIORES!?–grito Mic mostrando asombro y compartiendo algunas palabras junto a una pregunta que muchos pensaban al ver semejante arma.

–Eso es algo obvio sino se dan cuenta–hablo Aizawa nuevamente luego de su compañero en la sala de comentarios–Aunque el quirk de Eien le permite hacer varias cosas como esa arma, no significa que pueda usarla a placer y si mirasen bien notaran cuán pesada debe ser con el simple impacto que hizo hace unos momentos–en eso tenía razón todos podían ver como en frente del ojijade donde había pegado había un gran agujero por su anterior movimiento.

La chica de la clase 1-B solo podía ver algo nerviosa por su cara cuando vio el fuego en el hacha, se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre ella y sintiéndose intimidada por alguna razón, y moviendo sus vides creo en los costados de su oponente una enorme cantidad de plantas espinosas ya lista para atacar a nuestro protagonista.

Sin ningún aviso lanzó su ataque de ambos lados y haciendo que se movieran como serpientes antes de hacer que aumentará aún más la velocidad, llegando así más rápido a su objetivo que solo miró a ambos lados para ver su situación y aumentando su agarre en su hacha dio un movimiento horizontal en su costado cortando así uno de los ataques de Ibara. Cuando sintió como las vides tocaban su costado sin guardia, levantó su arma pero en vez de hacer algo impresionante solo la soltó justo a donde quería y así cayó encima de su cadena verde quemándolas y aplastándolas en el proceso.

–¿Acaso eso es todo?–pregunto Eien al mismo tiempo que cortaba un intento de emboscada de Shiozaki por la espalda y generando fuego en la hoja de su hacha, moviéndose un poco tenía en frente a la chica y con ligera diversión en sus ojos haciendo una oscilación de abajo hacia arriba creó una columna de fuego que iba directamente hacia ella.

Shiozaki miró con algo de miedo al ver lo que se le estaba acercando y apenas llegó a moverse del lugar con un pequeño grito al sentir el calor del ataque, tuvo un aterrizaje algo mal ya que tuvo que soportar un poco su peso con sus manos y miró hacia donde estaba antes y noto como el fuego había seguido sin ninguna importacia. Parecía que iba a dar al público pero de la nada una gran pared de cemento apareció y recibió el impacto con solo tener claras quemaduras en ella antes de volver a desaparecer como su fuera agua.

–Por favor Eien-kun, absténganse de herir al público y trate de no hacer esa clase de ataques sino puede evitarlo–hablo Cementoss desde donde estaba sentado mostrando así como una de sus manos estaba hundida en su silla y dejando ver que fue el que bloqueó la columna de fuego.

Mirando a uno de los referís, el castaño solo dejo salir un suspiro al ver la mirada que recibía y era de esas que dicen simplemente "Lo vuelves hacer eso y verás las consecuencias", encogiendo un poco los hombros le respondió–Si si si, pues si eso es así…–mostraba como el fuego en la hoja de su hacha empezaba a desaparecer hasta no dejar ninguna señal de calor en ella–Será a la forma sencilla entonces–

La chica miró todo eso antes de mover nuevamente sus plantas y así empezar un ataque algo igual a las anteriores, mientras sucedió eso todo los del público miraba como Lucas cortaba esas vides espinosas con tanta facilidad gracias a su enorme arma suya y para que algunos solo podían ver eso sorprendidos por tal nivel de habilidad, algunos más cercanos al chico de ojos verde jade notaron como había algo extraño en sus movimientos.

–Es un idiota–hablo Jigoku haciendo que las chicas alrededor de ella, la miraran extraña al decir eso.

–Jigoku-chan, ¿De que estas hablando?–pregunto Uraraka viéndola y cuando la chica pudo darse cuenta que había hablando en voz alta, miró a la castaña con el quirk de gravedad cero.

–Los movimientos de Eien, son mucho más lento de lo que parecen ser a simple vista–fue la respuesta de la ojiamarillo y el resto de chicas miraron hacia la pelea tratando de ver si era cierto.

–Tienes razón Jigoku-san, ¿acaso será por el arma que está usando?–dijo Yaoyorozu al instante al darse cuenta de como los movimientos que hacia Lucas eran más lento de lo normal, aunque parecía que el castaño lo sabía ocultar muy bien a simple vista.

–Ahora que lo mencionas Yaomomo, ¿Aizawa-sensei, no dijo algo sobre que esa cosa era muy pesada para que lo haya usando con anterioridad?–esta vez hablo Jirou tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de su maestro.

Algunas empezaron a hablar entre sí tratando de saber si era cierto, pero tuvieron que calarse al escuchar hablar a Natsuki en el centro del grupo–Parece ser que esa hacha están pesada, que Eien tiene que gastar mucha fuerza con solo moverla de la manera como la usa y pero a cambio de tener más potencia sacrificó mucha de su movilidad–fue la sentenció de la azabache para que después prestara atención a como cierto peliverde parecía anotar todo lo que había dicho en su cuaderno.

–Hey Midoriya–el nombrado se sobresaltó al volumen algo alto de la voz que le llamaba y girándose hacia la fuente pudo notar como varios par de ojos lo miraban fijamente, un claro sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del pecoso.

–¿S-si, qu-que ocurre Jig-Jigoku-san?–murmuro nervioso el pobre chico al sentir muchos nervios a darse cuenta de su clara costumbre de recopilar datos sobre los quirk de héroes o personas que le interesaban.

–¿Que tienes que decir sobre lo que le ocurre a Eien?–fue la respuesta en forma de pregunta de la chica en patines y el chico de cabellos verdes, parecía estar algo confundido por lo que había oída pero no duró mucho cuando miró hacia su cuaderno y moviendo unas cuantas hojas empezó a decir sus pensamientos con cierta consciencia recorriendo su mente.

–Bueno Jigoku-san, habías dicho que Eien-san parece haber sacrificado su velocidad por poder y tienes la completa razón sobre eso, mire las notas que tenía sobre Eien-san y no te como parece haber cierto desequilibrio entre el y su arma–decía Deku mirando las palabras en su libreta y parecía a haber empezado a murmurar pero estaba claramente consciente de sus palabras.

–¿Desequilibrio?–esta vez la pregunta fue de Iida a lado del pecoso y Midoriya dio un asentimiento a lo dicho por el de los anteojos.

–Si, Desequilibrio, puede que tenga mucha más potencia en sus ataques y le permite contrarrestar los ataques de sus oponentes con simple fuerza bruta, su hacha parece pesar tanto que no puede mantener sus movimientos estables cada vez que lo usa en la ofensiva y eso causa que no tenga tanta movilidad y así que por eso se mueve tan lento de lo que usualmente es… Aunque tengo una hipótesis sobre algo en mente…–eso último lo dijo en voz baja dudando sobre dar su pensamiento sobre cierta cosa que noto.

Izuku levantó la vista y así notando como muchos de sus compañeros de clases le miraban desde sus lugares, también vio como cierto rubio de ojos rojos parecía estar escuchando atentamente sobre lo que decía y ignorando eso tomó el silencio como señal para continuar.

–Si su espada es el equilibrio de potencia y velocidad juntas, su hacha es el lado de más poder a cambio de agilidad y movimiento, pensé un poco sobre eso y pude idear una conclusión donde exista la posibilidad que tenga varias armas en su arsenal aún que no nos haya mostrado aún–luego de eso hubo un silencio en su área de asientos permitiendo que llegara a ellos el grito de emoción del público y varias palabras de su profesor de inglés.

–¡MIREN ESO, PARECE QUE SHIOZAKI YA ESTÁ HACIENDO SU ÚLTIMO MOVIMIENTO CON LOS RESTOS DE FUERZA QUE LE QUEDAN, QUE DETERMINACIÓN LA SUYA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!–ninguno de los adolescentes de la clase 1-A podían seguir en lo que estaba hablando cuando se giraron hacia el cuadrilátero por las palabras de Present Mic a través de los altavoces.

Viendo en el centro del estadio todos ellos podían ver como la chica de vides espinosas estaba algo pálida y parecía muy agotada por alguna razón, en frente suya se encontraba Eien en medio de lo que parecía ser una enorme cantidad de plantas rodeándolo ya preparados para apresarlo y dejarlo inmóvil en su lugar. También podía verse como el castaño tenía sudor por su frente y respiraba erráticamente, sosteniendo su enorme hacha apenas con un brazo mientras al apoyaba con la parte afilada en el suelo y apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre la punta de la empuñadura.

–Ríndete Eien-san, suelta tu arma y deja de intentarlo, no tienes escapatoria–hablaba la chica de la clase 1-B mientras miraba fijamente a nuestro protagonista y aseguraba que el chico no intentara algún plan para darle vuelta las tornas.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada verde jade que le decía un "No" como respuesta y Ibara sin dudar lanzó cada una de sus vides en dirección al chico que era su oponente, todos podían ver como era rodeado cada vez con menos espacio a su alrededor por aquellas plantas y apenas tenía una luz por como empezaban a hacerles sobras las lianas espinosas que habían aparecido encima suyo.

–¡PARECE QUE PUEDE ACABAR ESTO EN EL SIGUIENTE SEGUNDO! ¿¡ACASO SERÁ EL CLIMAX DE ESTE COMBATE!? ¿¡O SERÁ QUE EIEN NOS ENS–el héroe rubio ni siquiera llegó a terminar cuando un fuerte ruido y una corriente de calor llegó hasta donde estaba al igual que el resto de todo el estadio que miraron hacia el campo de pelea y así encontrándose con la siguiente escena.

Una Shiozaki temblando en su lugar viendo como cada una de sus plantas estaban chamuscadas, incineradas o hecha pedazos en el suelo ahora negro y con varias laceraciones por algunos lados, y en medio de eso se encontraba Lucas mirándola fijamente y sosteniendo entre sus hombros y con ambas manos apoyadas en ellos un arma muy diferente a la que tenía anteriormente.

A diferencia del hacha enorme que usaba antes la forma de ese objeto parecía ser más cercana a una lanza o tridente, era bastante larga para que fuera más de dos metros de largo y todo en un tono rojizo escarlata, en parte inferior era un pequeño diamante negro como orificios que permita ver como tenía cierto brillo anaranjado en el. Lo que más era como la punta de esa lanza era de una extraña forma, donde al príncipe se dividía en tres puntas negras con la parte final de un tono rojo vivo y la del medio parecía ser una clase de enredadera afilada en forma de taladro y completamente en el negro más oscuro posible, y siendo acompañado al principio rodeándolo de la punta con algo de fuego que parecía simular entre un listón largo o una bandera angosta, solamente que eran llamas vivas y crepitando.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más asustó, sorprendió o impacto a la mayoría del público sino era que.

Sus ojos eran rojos.

En menos de un mini segundo la arma que estaba en los hombros del castaño ya hallaba clavada en el suelo y el chico dejó salir un pequeño suspiro siendo acompañado de una cantidad considerable de humo gris de sus labios– **La victoria es mía, Shiozaki de la clase 1-B** –hablo en voz baja y con tanta autoridad en sus palabras que la chica solo pudo murmurar las siguientes palabras con miedo y estupefacción en cada fibra de su ser.

–M-Me ri-rin–

– **Muy lenta** –la interrumpió justo al mismo tiempo que la hacía tropezar con su lanza y elevarla por los aires– **Ahora, vuela** –ni siquiera dudó cuando nuevamente la golpeó con el lado no afilado de su arma con tanta fuerza que la sacó directamente hacia afuera de los límites hasta caer con mucho dolor en el suelo terrenoso del estadio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante los siguientes segundos luego de lo hecho por Eien, la referí tardó en reaccionar hasta que parpadeando confundida movió los brazos al mismo tiempo que gritaba–¡Shiozaki Ibara, fuera de los límites! ¡El ganador y quien pasará a la siguiente ronda es, Eien Lucas!–al mismo tiempo que decía eso, nuestro querido chico de ahora ojos rojos hacia desaparecer su arma mientras todos miraban como el color casi igual a la sangre desaparecía por un verde jade aburrido en el castaño.

Caminando hacia la salida del centro del estadio podía verse como atrás de él, su oponente parecía estar siendo llevada en una camilla por unos robots médicos yendo hacia la enfermería y la chica solo podía verse algo afligida sosteniéndose el estómago por el golpe que recibió. Sin mirarla el chico solo siguió su caminando hablando consigo mismo y siendo escuchado por la adolescente de la clase 1-B.

–Ahora el siguiente es Chikara–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola todos lo que leen esta preciosa historia hecha por su servidor XD, voy diciendo esto rápido y espero que le haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar sus pensamientos sobre el capítulo.**

 **Bien ya terminé de decir eso voy queriendo avisar que si muchos no saben, cada diez capítulos voy a publicar un especial que está relacionada a esta historia como un Ova o un Au, diciendo eso quiero seguir que voy a tener que tardar en publicar el capítulo especial o el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que sería el número 31 y eso es porque tengo que dar algunas materias que me lleve, así me tengo que hacer las regulares de ellas y por eso no podré escribir los capítulos por que me lleve ¡Seis materias! Y prefiero concentrarme en aprobarlas ya que en el año que viene empezaré la universidad/facultad.**

 **Espero que lo entiendan y voy queriendo decir que podría tardar en publicar entr semanas a partir de que publique este capítulo, así que espero que lo entiendan y nos veremos dentro de un rato, hasta entonces nos leeremos después.**

 **PD: Si quieren lanzarme tomates háganlo me lo merezco por vago me lleve todas esas materias y aunque pudiera usar la operación de ojos que tuve al principio de este año, no creo que sirva y me siento terrible de no haber intentado tratar de no llevármelas… bueno agradezco que lean esto. Además estoy algo sorprendido de que este capítulo haya llegado a más de 5k y más aunque haya superado ya las 100k en tan pocos capítulos, en serio no es para presumir solo es que nunca espere llegar a esa cantidad de palabras o superarlas en menos de un año y eso que empecé el junio o julio ya no me acuerdo XD. Bueno, Adiós hasta pronto y Bye Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Me agrada que te haya gustado las nuevas Armas de Eien, no te preocupes la verdad me acabaste de ayudar para completar cómo sería en cierta forma el quirk de Chikara y está bien que hayas usado las tres ideas que tenías para tu fic. Bien, me ofende un poco que hayas tomado que el combate entre Shiozaki vs Eien fuera desequilibrado, mira por amor a Dios, no negaré que está un poco así pero piénsalo bien. Shiozaki tiene los poderes de generar cuantas vides espinosas quiera si tiene la luz solar y agua suficiente para ello, mientras que Lucas es capaz de incinerarlas con una llamarada si quisiera y eso que podría solo generar el suficiente calor para pornocar que la pobre chica se desmayara por deshidratación o entre otras cosas. No es que me ahah enojado pero hubiera sido Bueno que pensaras un poco enso sino lo hiciste. Nos leemos y Sayonara.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Gracias por las felicidades y por los animo,s pero por triste que parezca no pude aprobar todas ya hora tengo para febrero que estudiar para intentar hacer las Cinco materias que me falta, pero tranqui, no importa si estoy estudiante porque seguiré escribiendo y ya. También agradezco que te haya gustado la lanza/tridente de Lucas, hasta luego y Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 31**

* * *

Caminando solo en los pasillos se podía ver a Midoriya en sus pensamientos algo preocupado por su querida amiga con el quirk de gravedad cero, estaba tan interno en su cabez que actuaba casi de forma automática y llevándolo hacia la sala de espera, recién cuando llegó colocó su mano con los dos dedos vendados sobre la perilla y al abrirla se encontró con la persona menos esperaba que podría haber visto luego de aquella pelea hace poco.

–Oh, cierto tú pelea era la siguiente Midoriya… ¿ibas a enfrentarte contra Todoroki, no?–hablando con solo mirarlo cuando la puerta se abrió, Eien, volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo bajo la mirada del pecoso que lo miraba algo impactado de su presencia.

–¡¿Ei-Eien-san?!–exclamó sorprendido retrocediendo un poco antes de recordar algo, miró a la cara de su compañero de clases esperando ver aquellos ojos rojos pero eran los verde jade aburridos que normalmente eran.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación y fue interrumpido segundos después por una pequeña queja que salió de los labios de nuestro protagonista, viéndolo bien podemos ver como tenía enfrente suya sobre la mesa una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios abierta y con varios objetos medios esparcidos por ahí. Con una toalla pequeña y mojada con lo que parecía ser alcohol médico sostenida por su mano derecha, limpiando así su otro brazo dejando ver al peliverde como tenía una gran variedad de cortes y alguna que otra mancha mínima de sangre seca sobre las heridas.

–¿Qu-Que te ocurrió Eien-san? ¿Estas bien?–con casi la mayoría de su timidez ida, cambió con rapidez por preocupación al ver el estado de uno de los brazos del castaño.

–No es nada, sólo son algunos raspones que recibí por la pelea de Shiozaki–respondió sin imutarse de los rasgos que adquiría en su rostro el de los ojos verdes y terminando con limpiarse el brazo agarró un rollo de vendas para empezar a envolver los cortes que tiene en el, no tardo mucho en terminar con su trabajo y al hacerlo guardo todo lo que uso en la caja de primeros auxilios, y colocarlo en su lugar en una estantería.

Luego de eso nuevamente aquel silencio que hubo, reapareció dejando que se vuelva mucho más pesado empezando a poner incómodo a Izuku, el cual se sentó en una silla enfrente a Lucas y ambos solo se encontraban mirando hacia el pulseado que estaba haciendo Tetsutetsu y Kirishima para declarar al ganador de su empate. Nuestro querido ojijade no tuvo que ver en su campo de visión como es que Midoriya se removía en su asiento algo ansioso o incómodo por la situación actual, dejó salir un suspiro al ver que fue el causante de dicho suceso y en el proceso llamado la atención del pecoso, sin voltearse a verle empezó a decir algo para solucionarlo.

–Midoriya–con tan solo nombrarle causó que el pobre chico se pusiera rígido como piedra por el tono de voz algo alto que uso, quiso tratar de hablar seguramente para disculparse sin razón alguna pero no le dejó–¿Recuerdas cuando te explique sobre mi peculiaridad?–el peliverde lo miró confundido antes de asentir para confirmarlo.

–S-Si, me dijiste que tu quirk tiene dos formas, **Limit Form** y **Break Form** –de algún lado y de forma rápida saco su cuaderno con casi toda la información sobre sus compañeros de clases y lo abrió en la página donde tenía sobre los poderes de su compañero de ojos verde jade.

–Bien, ahora te tengo otra pregunta–se acomodo en su asiento, colocando su hombro contra la mesa y su puño sobre su mejilla dejando poner su peso sobre dicha parte del cuerpo–¿Que piensas de mi peculiaridad?–

No obtuvo la respuesta de inmediato sino que parece que Deku estaba pensándolo bien o recordando algún suceso, dentro de la cabeza del ojiverde aparecían varias imágenes de los momentos donde su compañero de clases enfrente suya usaba sus poderes pero hubo una sensación que causó por alguna razón salió esas simples palabras de sus labios.

–Arrepentido, cada vez que lo usas te sientes así y tus ojos lo reflejan–apenas se dio cuenta cuando terminó de hablar y con velocidad pasó sus manos sobre su boca sellándola de decir algo más.

Un ligero brillo pasó por los ojos de Eien al escucharle decir eso, dejó salir un sonoro suspiro junto a algo de humo gris que se esparció por su alrededor–Así que te diste cuenta–ahora los ojos del castaño lo miraban fijamente desde la posición en la que estaba, Midoriya solo pudo tragar al ver como se empezaban a tornar rojos, sin embargo, todo desapareció tan rápido como vino cuando con lo siguiente que dijo dejó un pesado sentimiento en el aire antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

–Hay algunas veces, pienso que mi quirk solo sirven para esparcir miedo en la vida de otros… no es nada, mejor olvídalo Midoriya y buena suerte con tu pelea–

* * *

–H-Hey Eien, excelente combate–Kirishima levantó la mano en forma de saludo, saludando al nombrado que recien estaba entrando al área de asientos privada para la clase 1-A y cuando los ojos verdes jade se colocaron sobre el pelirrojo, noto como sonreía mostrando todo sus dientes y Lucas solo le dio un asentimiento como agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Camino hasta sentarse en un asiento que estaba alejado de gran parte del grupo y podía sentir unas cuantas miradas sobre el, ignorándolas pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos castaños y algo cansado se dio cuenta de que su siguiente oponente de la otra clase de heroísmo ni estaba en su área específica de asientos– _Que raro, supuse que estaría tratando de saber como eran sus posibles rivales_ –cuando volvía su atención hacia el centro del estadio sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jigoku, noto que de alguna manera se había sentado sin darse cuenta a lado de ella y la primero en el que habló fue la de los ojos amarillos.

–¿Tienes algún plan para vencer a Chikara? Apenas pude acorralarlo antes de que me diera la vuelta a las tornas con solo mostrar parte de sus poderes–decía la azabache mirando al chico esperando alguna reacción por lo que había dicho.

–No lo necesito–obtuvo una mirada entre sorpresa y esa que te dice "Eres un idiota" con solo mírate, ignorándolo continúo hablando–El simplemente podría deshacerlo con un solo golpe, esa fuerza bruta que tiene con su quirk no es tan simple de vencer como podría parecer a varias personas, su velocidad, talentos para los deportes y para los estilos de lucha son difícil de tratar sino tienes lo necesario–Natsuki solo podía ver como el chico enumeraba las habilidades de Chikara, noto como los labios de él empezaban a elevarse hacia arriba casi haciendo una disimulada sonrisa pero lo siguiente que dijo la sacó de sus pensamientos al pensar porque parecía estar sonriendo.

–Puede ser un oponente difícil de tratar, pero tiene una clara debilidad que puede dar la oportunidad de vencerle–sentenció y por un instante sus ojos se tornaron rojos, volviendo con rapidez a la normalidad.

–¿Y cual sería?–levantó una ceja la chica aunque su pelo desordenado y vendas sobre su cabeza no dejaron ver bien esa expresión sobre su rostro.

No tarde en recibir una repuesta pero eso le causó que frunciera el ceño al no recibirla por completo y no pudo seguir insistiendo por el ruido de los altavoces activándose.

–Espera y lo verás–

–AMBOS COMPETIDORES TUVIERON MOMENTOS ASOMBROSOS EN ESTA COMPETENCIA… ¡Y AHORA, LOS DOS FINALMENTE ESTÁN CARA A CARA!–decía Present Mic para el público dejando que sonara por un momento las exclamaciones de la gente en el aire, en el centro de todos podían verse a los dos participantes listos para pelear con un rostro serio y preparados para ir con todo en un segundo–TODOROKI VS MIDORIYA ¡COMIENCEN!–

En un simple instante todo una columna de hielo iba dirigida una velocidad increíble hacia el peliverde, parecía que iba a darle pero con tensar sus dedos entre sí, Midoriya, uso cada onza de poder y generó la suficiente fuerza que destrozó todo el agua congelada enviándola a volcar por los aires en forma de corriente helada hacia los asientos, recibiendo unas cuantas exclamaciones por el frío de ahí. Solo unos cuantos notaron como el dedo del medio de la mano de Izuku estaba de un tono rojizo dejando ver que estaba usando su peculiaridad a toda potencia, tenía una cara de dolor pero parecía poder aguantarlo y contraatacar cualquier movimiento de Shouto con los dedos restantes que tenía.

–¡OOOH! ¡MIDORIYA, DESTRUYÓ LA CAPA DE HIELO!–dijo el héroe rubio en la sala de comentarios lo más obvio de lo que acaba de ocurrir, el chico de dos elementos trató de atacar de nuevo recibiendo nuevamente ese poder bruto de cara y siendo capaz de no salir volcando del campo de pelea por una pared de hielo que llegó a hacer–¡LO DESTRUYÓ OTRA VEZ!–

Parecía que se había detenido por un momento y el pecoso pudo respirar un instante mientras parecía pensar en algo, sólo él y otra persona fueron capaz de darse cuenta de algo justo antes de otro ataque generado por Todoroki, y nuevamente pudo contraatacar con romperse otro dedo de su mano el de ojos verdes.

–Eso me recuerdan Bakugou, tanto tu, Todoroki y Eien son… de esos chocos que simplemente liberan ataques poderosos de amplio alcance…–decía Kirishima mientras el chico movía las Alonso para enfatizarlo y desde la esquina se podía ver a Sero mirarlo raro por tal afirmación.

–Yo no solo soy de los que atacan… no me subestimes, idioma–fue la breve respuesta del rubio explosivo y ignorando lo que dijo continuó hablando–Si uso demasiado mis músculos, las fibras van a acabar rompiéndose… si sigo atacando sin pensar, me quedare sin respiración… todos tienen límites–terminó de decir eso último antes de mirar hacia su mano y pensar un recuerdo antes de mirar hacia un lado suyo y ver como cierto castaño, simplemente miraba la pelea a lado de una chica de cabellos negro azabache.

–Tiene sentido… entonces, Midoriya se está enfrentando a Todoroki que adora acabar con todo en un instante…–decía entre pensativo y algo confundido, pero de igual forma continuó con lo que trataba de decir–¿Acaso está tratando de prolongar la pelea?–

Parecía que el chico de cabellos de dos colores diferentes decía algo en voz baja generando de nuevo tiro ataque de hielo con su pierna derecha, Deku llegó a destrozar el ataque gastando así el último dedo de su mano derecha que podía usar y con un gesto de dolor apenas noto como Todoroki avanzaba hacia el sin dudarlo.

–¡SIN TEMOR DE LA FUERZA DE MIDORIYA, TODOROKI SE ACERCA!–comentó eso último justo cuando con sus poderes, el chico de fuego y hielo hacia una columna, y caminando sobre ella mientras la hacia seguir avanzando hacia adelante quedando sobre varios metros de altura.

Con una maldicion el peliverde usó su mano izquierda para romper el hielo y apenas se dio cuanta de como su oponente estaba encima de él, bajando con rapidez trato de golpearle con su lado derecha congelado y Izuku llegó a esquivarlo dando un salto hacia tras muy alto. Tomando la ventaja de que no sería capaz de esquivarlo en el aire, Shouto, generó aún más hielo directamente hacia el pecoso y llegando a tocar un pie de el.

Lo que nadie esperaba que en diferencia a las anteriores un viento casi comparado a un huracán aparecía de la nada empujado a muchos de sus asientos y algunos sombreros, varios trozos de agua congelada podía verse por afuera de los límites y cuando la suciedad desapareció en el aire podía verse como Todoroki, quien casi estaba tocando la línea del límite del campo, salía de varios pedazos de hielo rotos encima de él y a una gran cantidad de metros enfrente él había un Midoriya con todo su brazo izquierdo roto y colgando a lado suyo.

–Está acabado, ya no puede usar su peculiaridad para seguir peleando–hablo Natsuki con un gesto de aburrimiento y apenas se podía ver como estaba de inquieta al ver como un compañero suyo se dañaba a sí mismo con tanta facilidad.

Mientras los dos combatientes estaban en un momento de pausa, el que no tenía ninguna herida decía unas cuantas apurabas inentedibles para todos por el ruido de habia y Jigoku giró su cabeza al escuchar al ojijade a su lado hablar.

–No lo creó, esta pelea aún no termina–la de los ojos amarillos quiso pregunta pero la voz de su profesor de inglés le interrumpió antes de poder hacerlo.

–¡TODOROKI, QUIEN ESTABA MANDANDO ONDAS TRAS ONDAS DE IMPLACABLES BARRERAS CONGELADAS, ESTA A PUNTO DE LIBERAE SU ATAQUE DE HIELO SUPREMO…!–todos podían ver como una enorme cantidad de hielo iba directamente hacia el participante más herido.

– **¡¿A dónde estás mirando?!** –

Lo siguiente qué pasó fue ver como un sorprendido Shouto retrocedía justo al límite hecho por su oponente y apenas fue capas de detenerse, todos miraron sorprendió por tal acción y muchos se preguntaron mentalmente si acaso él había usado su su quirk en el estado en el que estaba, el chico de hielo y fuego trato de hablar pero la voz del peliverde fue capaz de resonar por todo el estadio con las siguientes palabras.

–Estas temblando… Todoroki–eso hizo que el susodicho abriera levemente los ojos–Un quirk sigue siendo una cualidad física… la cantidad de frío que tu cuerpo puede soportar también es limitada, ¿no es cierto? Algo así… podría ser fácilmente resuelto con el calor de tu lado izquierdo, ¿no es así?–no obtuvo una respuesta dejando que así tuviera la señal para continuar.

–Todos han dado lo mejor de sí mismos–levantó su mano usada para su último ataque–¡Por la victoria… por sus objetivos personales… por el título de campeón!–muchos de los compañeros del pe,verde solo podían verlo sorprendidos por tales palabras–¡¿Quieres alcanzar eso usando solamente la mitad de tu poder?! ¡Tu, incluso nunca llegaste a herirme lo suficiente para como para asustarme!–la imagen de su compañero de de cabellos castaños y de ojos verde jade en el momento que lo protegió de Kurogiri en la U.S.J apareció en su cabeza–¡No te contengas más y ven con todo!–apretó la mano derecha destrozada y grito a todo pulmón para que el chico enfrete suya y todo el público lo escuchase.

– **¡ATÁCAME… CON TODO LO QUE TIENES, TODOROKI!** –

Luego de ese grito hubo un silencio que no fue interrumpido hasta que todos podían ver como el chico de doble elemento decía algo y con el ceño un poco más fruncido dejando ver que estaba enojado empezó a correr hacia adelante, lo que no parecía esperar fue ver como el pecoso había predicho eso y logró morderse justó a tiempo estando ya a poco centímetros de él. Algunos notaron como Shouto se movía más lento de lo normal y seguramente era culpa de la congelación sobre su cuerpo, intento atacar a Izuku pero logró moverse a tiempo y le logró dar un puñetazo con su derecha en el estómago mandándolo a volar, todos podían ver como el brazo izquierdo del peliverde estaba congelado pero parecía más impresionante que por fin alguien logró golpear a su oponente.

Todoroki trato de lanzar una corriente de hielo hacia él pero se movía mas lento y eso permito esquivarlo a Midoriya, mientras ocurría esa pelea donde parecía que el chico con el quirk autodestructivo tomaba la ventaja, destrozándose cada vez más los dedos de su mano derecha y hubo en un momento donde parecía no poder cerrar la mano y tuvo que usar su pulgar derecho para usar su poder, y por culpa de la tan poca distancia ando a volar a una considerable distancia a Shouto.

–¿Acaso está loco? ¡Se está matando!–decía la azabache de ojos amarillos con un dige de preocupación y podía verse como dicho sentimiento dejaba notarse en su rostro, se giró a ver a nuestro protagonista a lado suyo y encontrándoselo sin ninguna clase de señal sobre su cuerpo que dejará notar algún sentimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Eien solo miraba cómo seguía intercambiando palabras al smimo tiempo que Midoriya corria hacia su rival y lograba darle un cabezazo, nuevamente se dijeron algo entre sí antes de que se lanzara el pecoso y le lograra dar otro puñetazo que le mandó a volar. Noto como Todoroki parecía estar ido, tal vez por algún recuero en su mente, cuando logró incorporarse quiso decir algo pero nuevamente Deku grito a todo pulmón lo que quería decirle a su oponente.

– **Este poder… ¡Es tuyo y solo tuyo!** –

–Jigoku–como si supiera que era lo siguiente que pasaría Lucas llamó a la nombrada y cuando sintió los ojos de esta sobre él habló–Esto es en realidad lo que estaba buscando Midoriya, así que mira atentamente para saber por que actuó así durante toda la pelea–

No llegó a entender nada ya que una explosión de fuego la interrumpió y una corriente de viento y aire caliente le golpe la cara levantadole por un momento sus cabellos hacia arriba, cuando todo pudieron ver bien notaron como todo el lado izquierdo de Todoroki expulsaba unas relucientes y ardientes llamas, y desde su derecha podía verse un capó de vapor del hielo pegado en su cuerpo antes de desaparecer y generar aún más columnas de hielo a su alrededor.

–¡SHOUTO!–un tremendo grito aún más alt si era posible que Present Mic salió de la anda junto a un increíble calor en él área de asientos privados para los héroes y cuando todos se giraron hacia ahí, lo único que vieron es como el héroe número dos, Endeavor, estaba casi extasiado al ver lo que ocurría en la pelea.

–¿¡Así que al fin te has aceptado, cierto!? ¡Este es ahora el verdadero comienzo! Tu que tienes mi sangre, supérame… ¡Y DATE CUENTA DE MI AMBICIÓN CONTIGO!–la mayoría se volteo hacia el hijo del héroe en llamas, casi parecía que esperaban que dijera algo pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta clara.

–¿Y de repente… diciendo unas palabras que motivan?–exclamó Mic algo estupefacto por lo ocurrido–¡Debe ser un padre muy cariñoso!–recibió unas cuantas parlaba de Aizawa sobre que el hombre no era muy sociable pero nadie le prestó atención a eso.

Sin ninguna duda y nada más ambos combatientes mostraban como claramente el siguiente movimiento era el último, Todoroki dejando como el fuego de su lado izquierdo aumentara aún más y cubierta casi todo su lado respectivo y debajo de sus pies una gran cantidad de hielo empezaba a generarse a montones. Midoriya se colocó en posición y podía verse con solo usar su potencia total el hielo que tenía su brazo atrapado desaparecía en fragmentos de lo que era, una gran presión de aire se elevaba a su alrededor y ambos adolescentes tenían una clara sonrisa aún entre tanto escándalo.

Sin más vacilación Izuku se lanzó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que una enorme columna de hielo pasaba por debajo de él se acercaba a una velocidad increíble hacia Shouto, el chico de cabellos de diferentes colores detuvo su poder de su lado derecho y concentró todo en su lado izquierdo, como si fuera en cámara lenta casi todos podían ver como el hielo a su alrededor se extinguían en un parpadeo. Midnight y Cementoss, trataron de detener la pelea en ese instante y fallando tristemente cuando ambos chicos lanzaron su último movimiento terminando en una tremenda explosión, generando así una fuerte corriente de aire que casi mandado a volar a gran parte del público en general.

–Demonios, que diablos acaban de hacer esos dos locos–hablo Jigoku entre tanto polvo en el aire y trató de sacárselo de su alrededor moviendo una mano, obtuvo su respuesta de su pregunta no intencionada de parte del ojijade a lado suya.

–Es lo qué pasa cuando aplicar una enorme cantidad de calor en un área donde el aire que ya se había enfriado de antemano, eso sin sumar la fuerza de Midoriya de ese último ataque–explicó Lucas justó al mismo tiempo que Eraserhead para el estadio completo, el héroe rubio preguntó quién había ganado y todos volvieron atención al centro del lugar.

Todo vapor, suciedad y polvo de los alrededores empezo a desaparecer dejando ver como alguien había un pie que era visible, todos completamente alarmados miraron cuando dejó ver una cabellera verde oscuro de Midoriya el cual estaba inconsciente y cayó en seco al suelo con un ligero ruido–Midoriya… está fuera de los límites–un Todoroki sorprendido solo podía mirar como el que recién acaba de enfrentar y confundirlo mentalmente estaba en el suelo, ignorando las siguientes palabras antes de desaparecer adentro de la gran construcción.

–¡TODOROKI… AVANZA A LA TERCERA RONDA!–

* * *

–Eien, ¿no vas a venir?–pregunto al azabache mientras se levantaba y trataba de seguir a Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu y aunque no le agrade a Mineta hacia la enfermería para ver a su compañero herido.

No obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta y con un ceño algo fruncido la chica siguió al pequeño grupo hacia donde estaba el pecoso, mirando hacia la entrada de su área de asientos el castaño solo dejó de apretar el brazo de su asiento mostrando como tenía las marcas de ser apretados con una increíble fuerza. Miró hacia el estadio que estaba siendo arreglado nuevamente y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir lo que pensaba en un susurro tan bajo que nadie lo podía escuchar aunque se acercara a él.

–Tener tanto cerebro para perder grandes cosas y solo de termina destrozándose así mismo, Midoriya… _Ahora, ¿porque siento que esas palabras no eran solo para Todoroki?_ –pensó eso último mirando su mano y un pequeño destello apareció en él antes de cerrarla, colocó su mano cerrada sobre su mejilla para ponerse cómodo y esperar a la siguiente pelea.

Desde ahí solo podemos ver como pasaba el tiempo y podía verse a él héroe Cementoss arreglando por completo todo el centro del estadio sin mucha dificultad, los que se habían ido no tardaron en volver y Jigoku se sentó nuevamente a lado del castaño con el rostro algo decaído, se volteó hacia Lucas y vio la misma expresión que tenía antes de irse.

–Midoriya necesita una operación por sus heridas–le contó sin vacilación alguna y ni siquiera noto como los ojos del castaño habían brillado desde una esquina en rojo por un mini segundo–Aunque no es ninguna sorpresa, si hubiera seguido seguramente se hubiera arrancado el brazo él mismo–

–Ya veo–fue lo único que le pronunció a la azabache y ninguno de los dos se dijo nada más durante un tiempo, no pasó ni medio hora cuando podía verse el cuadrilátero recién construido y ya listo para la accion de otra pelea, no tarde en que ya empezara a escuchar los gritos de que ya venga los combatientes para la pelea.

Desde ambos lados del centro del estadio podía verse como dos siluetas empezaban a aparecer directamente hacia el campo, desde uno podía ver a Iida con todo el orgullo que tenía en su postura y un brillo pasó por sus gafas de ver al visualizar a su oponente. De la otra entrada al campo, salía Tsubasa con el semblante seria y con sus alas ligeramente abiertas dejando ver que estaba preparado, el detalle más obvio que tenía era que sus anteojos habían desaparecido de donde estaba dejando ver al público las marcadas y refinadas curvas de su rostro solo siendo un poco tapadas por sus cabellos color vino.

–¡SENTIMOS DE NUEVO LA TARDANZA, PERO YA ESTAMOS LISTO PARA EL SEGUNDO COMBATE ASÍ QUE DÉJENME PRESENTARLES DE VUELTA A LOS QUE VAN A LUCHAR ESTA VEZ!–casi dejó sordos a muchos cuando los altavoces se encendieron con un agudo y doloroso sonido, algunos notaron como Tsuki hizo una ligera mueca tocándose uno de su oídos sobre su cabeza pero parecía estar en la mayor parte bien.

–¡ELLA NOS A MOSTRADO A TODOS COMO ES GRITAR HASTA DEJAR SORDOS A CUALQUIERA, DE LA CLASE 1-B! ¡TSUBASA!–la susodicha solo pudo sentir un ligero sudor sobre su espalda al escuchar las palabras del héroe rubio–VS ¡UNO DE LOS MÁS RÁPIDOS DE ESTE TORNEO Y SEGURAMENTE EL MÁS SERIO QUE PODRÍA A VER EN ÉL, DE LA CLASE 1-A! ¡IIDA!–el presidente de la clase se ajustó las gafas y de nuevo apareció un brillo por la luz del sol que le dio a los cristales.

Eien y Jigoku esperaban escuchar el grito de Mic para que comenzara el combate pero uno levantó la ceja mientras se volteaba hacia un lado y la otra le daba un susto por el volumen de la voz antes de girar a ver la fuente–¡Tsubasa, mándale a volar y gánale a ese estirado!–un Chikara emocionado gritaba a todo pulmón desde su asiento parado y con ambos manos enfretede su boca para ayudarle a aumentar su volumen, ignoraba todas las miradas de sus compañeros de su mismo curso y la de la clase 1-A.

Pudo verse un poco de vergüenza en la cara de la chica murciélago ya que parece haber escuchado con todo el ruido la voz de su compañero de cabellos blancos y dando una sonrisa algo nerviosa al chico, enfrentó a Tenya que miraba a su oponente con un plan en mente. Ambos tomaron posición cuando vieron que Midnight estaba lista para bajar su látigo y declarar el comienzo de la pelea, las orejas de la chica se levantaron a todo ya lista para escuchar com9 sus alas en la espalda se extendieron para seguramente tomar vuelo y las piernas de Iida estaban zumbando ligeramente como el ruido de un motor por activar su quirk, listo y preparado.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

– **Recipro Burst** –se movió a una velocidad increíble al pronunciar esas palabras y pasando a lado de Tsuki trato de agarrarla de los hombros para empujarla hasta fuera de los límites, sin embargo, no contó que con un simple aleteo despegó hacia arriba esquivando con facilidad el intento de ataque de su oponente.

Iida con una contramedida que ya había planeado se dirigió hacia ella desde el suelo y con aún activado su máxima velocidad a pocos segundos de acabar, saltó hacia ella y con unos cuantos giros logró estar a la altura de la chica murciélago y preparó una rápida patada de hacha desde arriba hacia abajo apunto de darle en la cabeza a su objetivo. Al momento siguiente solo podía verse al hermano de Ingenium en el suelo fuera de los límites del cuadrilátero aturdido y completamente confundido por lo que acaba de suceder, levantó la mirada notando como Tsubasa aún se mantenía en el aire pero con la enorme diferencia de qu eparecia estar en una posición donde había tirado algo con ambas manos mientras aún se mantenía en el aire, dejando ver que fue ella lo que causó que su oponente estuviera ahora en el suelo.

–¡Iida Tenya, fuera de los límites! ¡Tsubasa Tsuki, avanza a la siguiente ronda!–exclamó la referí con sus manos antes de señalar a la ganadora que descendía en el suelo del campo y solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir las siguientes palabras al perdedor de su encuentro.

–Iida-san, no habría manera de que me ganaras sino tratarás de enfrentarme en el aire, puede que tengas movilidad en ella pero he entrenado desde pequeña para ser capaz de moverme con toda la libertad que quiero en los cielos–bajo del cuadrilátero y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse–Se que no pudiste enseñarle más al público, pero no tenía otra opción de acabar el partido de forma rápida antes de que posiblemente hubieras tomado la ventaja, así que espero que estemos en buenos términos–

Tenya solo podía matarla a la chica enfrete suya y con un rostro de derrota al no poder enseñarle lo que podía la público al igual que su hermano, tomó la mano y unos cuantos aplausos de las personas que vieron eso felices de ver tal muestra de respeto entre ambos participantes, los dos desaparecieron en direcciones opuestas sin que nadie mostró como la expresión del chico se oscurecía cuando no estaba en las cámaras.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la siguiente pelea empezara siendo quienes combatían, Ashido vs Tokoyami, quien ganó fue él cabeza de ave con casi la misma rapidez que su anterior combate gracias a que la chica de pelo y piel rosa no tenía la suficiente cercanía para que sus poderes le alcanzara. Perdiendo al ser sacada de los límites por la criatura de sombras que estaba ligada al Tokoyami con bastante facilidad de la criatura llamada "Dark Shadow", la pelea siguiente a esa era de Kirishima contra Bakugou.

Parecía que el pelirrojo empezó con la ventaja ya que su quirk de endurecimiento le permitía ignorar con poca resistencia las explosiones generadas por el rubio de ojos rojos, el cual parecía estar un poco acorralado al no esperar por completa la pelea cercana que estaba tendió con su compañero de clases de pelos puntiagudos y dientes afilados. Mientras el combate continuaba un Midoriya con los brazos vendados y sellados entre sí cruzándolos en el frente, salía con un poco de prisa hacia los asientos y encontrándose que había perdido de ver las dos peleas, pasaron unos minutos para que Katsuki notara la clara debilidad de su oponente antes de empezar un veloz bombardeo de su lado sin dejarle alguna apertura a Kirishima para poder golpearle, con un satisfactorio "MUERE" de su parte en forma de un grito y una sonrisa algo malvada mando a fuera de los límites al pelirrojo declarando ganador al chico explosivo.

–Buena suerte, Eien–pronunció Jigoku viendo desde su asiento como el susodicho se iba hacia los pasillos y no recibió respuesta alguna, giró la cabeza cuando la voz de una persona detuvo el andar del castaño y hacerle mirar desde su hombro.

–¡Eien-san, buena suerte en tu pelea!–exclamó Midoriya levantado de su silla y varios de los alumnos de la misma clase miraron algo sorprendido por la accion rápida del peliverde antes de voltear hacia el ojijade que solo coló su vista al frente.

Lo que ninguno esperó hasta la misma chica de cabellos azabaches, fue ver como levantaba la mano izquierda y se despedía con un movimiento sin decir palabra alguna, desapareció entre los pasillos fuera de la vista de los otros y cuando ocurrió eso Natsuki miró hacia el pecoso notando como al igual que ella habían pensado lo mismo así encontrándose con los ojos del otro antes de dar una indirecta de aceptar solo eso por ahora.

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista podemos ver como caminaba con un su típico rostro de siempre hacia el centro del estadio y cuando cruzó la última intersección que daba hacia el pasillo enorme donde dejaba pasar hacia donde estaba el cuadrilátero, noto como cierto héroe en llamas estaba cruzado en una pared esperando a alguien y cuando por fin visualizó que había alguien más se reincorporo y camino hasta estar al frente de él mirándolo desde arriba con una superioridad que parecía menospreciarlo con que solo existiera en este mundo.

–Así que eres el hijo de ese monstruo, ¿no?–pregunto eso último el héroe número dos, Endeavor, dejando encender un capó más sus llamas a su alrededor como si tratar de inducir algo al adolescente de ojos verde jade que estaba frente suya.

Mirándolo por un momento no dijo ninguna palabra o señal para negarlo o confirmarlo y simplemente continuó su camianata pasando por un costado del héroe, el hombre cubierto de fuego solo pudo mirarlo enojado al no recibir lo que quería pero pudo oír las siguientes y pocas palabras de Lucas justo antes de pasar por la entrada al centro de la construcción en la que estaban.

–Si lo soy o no lo soy, espéralo ver en esta pelea y ahí tendrás tu respuesta, segundo lugar–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí está el capítulo número 31 de Red Eyes, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar su opinión en forma de comentario sobre si les gusto o no. Así que me despedido y espero que pasen un hermoso y especial fin de año, pues por que el capítulo que saldrá en 2018 será la esperada pelea de Eien vs Chikara, por eso será mejor que lo esperen por que podría ser una de los mejores o no, pues será una sorpresa. Nos leermoes luego y hasta el próximo capítulo, y año que viene. Bye Bye.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Ya te respondí ese PM que me mandaste, pero te lo dire de vuelta, espero que hayas lado una buena navidad y Año Nuevo y espero que sigáis siguiendo esta historia. Me gusto mucho cada cosa que te gusto y si, esa era la intuición que tenía para que Eien le dijera eso último a Endeavor, y ya para que dejes de quejarte con que no dije el quirk de Chikara lo tienes en este capítulo, hasta la otra. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 32**

* * *

–¡Y YA ESTAMOS CON LA RONDA QUE DECIDIDA QUIEN IRÁ A LAS FINALES! ¡ASÍ QUE VAYAMOS A PRESENTAR NUEVAMENTE A LOS COMBATIENTES DE TAN IMPORTANTE LUCHA!–exclamaba Present Mic a través de su micrófono y al mismo tiempo en la pantalla grande se mostraba una animación de cómo está pelea eran especial con unos detalles en un dibujo dand mostraba las rondas y peleas, con la ultimo destellando y dejando mostrar como una línea brillante iba directamente a la ronda final.

–¡NO HA QUITADO CASI NUNCA ESA SONRISA DE FELICIDAD, AQUEL QUE TIENE UN INCREÍBLE TALENTO PARA LOS DEPORTES Y QUE POSIBLEMENTE DEJARA NOQUEDO A SU PRÓXIMO OPONENTE! ¡DE LA CLASE 1-B, CHIKARA NURA!–las cámaras mostraron cómo estaba el peliblanco saludando a unos cuantos del público con su característica sonrisa de lado a lado, su cabellos largos estaban atados en su típica cola de caballo desordenada y parecía estar mucho más excitado que nunca–VS ¡NOS A MOSTRADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DESDE PLANEAR UNA ESTRATEGIA MUY COMPLICADA HASTA LA BRUTALIDAD QUE TIENE CONTRA SUS ENEMIGOS CON UN SIMPLE ADEMÁN, Y TAMBIÉN COMO PODRÍA TAL VEZ QUEMAR A CUALQUIER HASTA HACERLO CENIZAS SI QUISIERA! ¡DE LA CLASE 1-A, EIEN LUCAS!–el castaño solo dejó se quedó parado en donde estaba con las manos cada lado de su cuerpo mirando fijamente al chico de ojos celestes y no pasó un tiempo para que el silencio rodeara todo el lugar cuando cruzaron miradas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, los verde jade de Lucas contra los globos oculares de extraña forma de Nura, uno con su típica cara y el otro con un brillo de emoción para que empezara la pelea. Podían sentir como la tensión de ver que ocurrirá en el combate se hacia cada vez mas pesada y Midnight ya lista para dar la señal, levantó su brazo con el látigo en la mano y con una sonrisa de lujuria, dio completamente desde arriba hacia un costado suyo un sonoro latigazo junto a la palabra que todos esperaban.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

Lanzándose sin ninguna vacilación, Chikara, a un asombroso ritmo no tardó en llagar a donde estaba nuestro protagonista y con un movimiento de su lado izquierdo trato de darle un jab, no llegó a tocarlo cuando vio como si todo se ralentizará y solo podía ver como se movió hacia atrás esquivando el golpe del contrario en el proceso. Intento nuevamente con seguir hacia adelante con un combo de golpes de derecha a izquierda y todos eran evitados con asombrosa facilidad con solo moverse hacia atrás e inclinarse hacia un lado, todos solo podían ver como el dichoso prodigio de los deportes con una sonrisa seguía con su aluvión de ataques fallidos y su oponente de pelos castaños simplemente los esquivaba como si le fuera fácil para el.

La sonrisa de Nura se hizo un poco más grande al ver como estaba justo al borde de tocar la línea de los límites y Lucas se giró hacia atrás para ver que estaba atrapado, el ojiceleste preparó su derecha para darle un potente golpe y sin más que hacer lo mandó hacia ir directamente hacia la cara del chico.

– _Eres mío, Eien_ –exclamó mentalmente Chikara al mismo tiempo que veía como faltaba pocos centímetros para dar con su objetivo, su puño justo parecía que iba a darle en la barbilla pero no llegó a tocarle cuando con un rápido movimiento, nuestro protagonista se movió hacia abajo pasando por debajo de su lado derecho esquivando su ataque.

Volteo para ver como pasaba por abajo de él y trató de golpearle con su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, apenas noto como la mano derecha de Eien le agarraba de la cabeza y con posicionar la pierna del mismo lado atrás de sus piernas logró con un simple empujo impactarle contra el suelo en un sonoro golpe que resonó por el estadio.

–¡Y YA NOS ESTÁ SORPRENDIENDO EIEN CON UN EXCELENTE MOVIMIENTO! ¡ESQUIVÓ CADA TAQUE DE SU CONTRICANTE Y CUANDO PARECÍA ESTAR ATRAPADO LO ENGAÑÓ Y LE HIZO COMER POLVO EN TAN SOLO SEGUNDOS!–grito Mic mientras todos veían como retrocedió el castaño, dejando así que el peliblanco de reincorporará y parecía aún más excitado y no tenía casi ninguna señal de parecer doloroso con solo parecer algo afectado por el golpe ya que parecía tardar un poco en profesor todo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

–¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes, Eien?–pregunto el chico de la clase 1-B dándole una mirada al nombrado, no recibió ninguna respuesta pero de igual forma se colocó en posición y se avanzó hacia adelante sin bajar la guarda, cuando por fin llegó a tener sus isctanci de nuevo mando un golpe de su lado izquierdo.

–No, no lo es–fue lo único capaz de oír antes de sentir como su brazo era movido de su dirección original y pasaba por un costado del castaño, lo siguiente que pudo darse cuenta fue como recibía un buen golpe en el torso que le hizo retroceder dando unos cuantos pasos hacia tras para no caer de espaldas.

Chikara levantó la mirada pero apenas tuvo tiempo para bloquear una patada que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza con sus brazos y con la fuerza que recibió se deslizó un poco por el suelo junto a su oponente, intentó lanzarle un golpe pero no llegó a tocarlo cuando le agarró de la muñeca y con un rápido movimiento reincorporándose, Lucas, colocó ambosmpies en el suelo y usando la energía cinética que obtuvo por todo eso logró levantarlo del piso y luego hacerle estrellar de espaldas contra el duro suelo recibiendo una queja del peliblanco.

–Puede que tengas el cuerpo y el talento para cualquier deporte, pero tienes una enorme falla que si alguien puede darse cuenta luego de un tiempo, puede usar contra ti–con ambas manos el ojiceleste se logró reincorporar de sus empujón y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él con un uppercut preparado de antemano, ni siquiera logró extenderlo cuando en menos de un pestañeó nuestro protagonista detuvo el empuje inicial con solo colocar su mano en medio, así quedando ambos teniendo sus rostros a centímetros de tocarse, continuó hablando solo siendo escuchado por Nura–Eres demasiado honesto con tus ataques, no usas ninguna clase de finta o engaño para confundir a tus oponentes–

–¡MIREN ESO, EIEN, NO LE COSTÓ NADA Y ACABA DE DETENER EN SECO A CHIKARA! ¡¿ACASO NO NOS HA ENSEÑADO NADA EN EL FESTIVAL?!–pregunto eso último confundido el héroe rubio con el quirk de sonido a través de los altavoces y obtuvo muchos gritos de emoción para que continuará el combate.

Ambos combatientes ignoraron el griterío del público y se miraron fijamente antes de que Chikara intentara darle con un puñetazo de su lado izquierdo, el cual fue evitado con que el castaño le golpeara la muñeca y hacer que cambiara de dirección, tomando esa oportunidad logró zafar su mano derecha y intento darle nuevamente un uppercut que no llegó a terminarlo cuando sintió como una patada le daba en un costado de su torso y así se separaron unos pocos metros de distancia.

De nuevo se acercaron de nuevo para seguir con el intercambio de golpes, el peliblanco lanzó un directo de su izquierda y fue bloqueado con un cruzó de brazos de parte de Lucas, la fuerza del golpe lo mandó un poco hacia atrás pero con colocar bien sus piernas detuvo su retroceso y cuando noto como venía un derechazo de parte de Nura. Se inclinó hacia tras quedando con toda su parte superior mirando boca arriba y el brazo de su oponente pasando apenas por su cabeza, de un rápido movimiento le dio un fuerte golpe en forma de gancho ascendente a las costillas del de la clase 1-B y sacándole el aire en el proceso, ambos se separaron con un buen impulso y manteniéndose mirándose entre sí para ver el siguiente movimiento del otro.

Nuestro protagonista dejó salir un suspiro y dejó relajar sus hombros siendo notado por todos el estadio, Chikara simplemente movió uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió directamente hacia su cuello y moviéndolo dejó que unas cuantas articulaciones de ahí sonaran un poco, generando que algunos se pusieron algo incómodos por el ruido–No lo haces anda mal, Chikara–hablo Lucas haciendo resonar sus dedos de las manos entre sí, se revolvió un poco de sus cabellos que se movieron hacia el frente por todo el movimiento.

–Gracias, aunque aún sigues sin mostrarme todo lo que tienes–fue la respuesta del chico de ojos de extraña forma y pasó una mano por la zona que fue pateado hace unos momentos en su intercambio–Hace mucho que nadie era capaz de darme una patada así de fuerte, así que…–levantó sus brazos poniéndose de nuevo en guardia, sin embargo había una direfentacia que las anteriores de veces que lo hizo antes, estaba haciendo un ligero repiqueteo con sus pies en su lugar saltando aún ritmo constante sobre el suelo–Voy a ponerme algo serio sino te importa, ¿no?–

–¡¿ACASO CHIKARA AÚN TIENE MÁS QUE ENSEÑARNOS?! ¿¡QUE LE RESPONDERÁ EIEN, ACASO TAMBIÉN SE PONDRÁ SERIO O QUE!?–exclamó a un mayor tono de volumen, Present Mic, y las cámaras que dejaban ver a los televidentes de giraron hacia el castaño.

Mirando los movimientos del ojicelete, Eien solo dijo las siguientes palabras con una ceja levantada tratando de confirmar sus sospechas– **MMA** , ¿cierto?–lo único que recibió para contestar su pregunta fue un rapidomovimejnto de brazos de parte del otro, lo siguiente que hizo al tener su afirmativa fue algo que nadie esperó–Si es así, te mostrare una clara diferencia entre nosotros, Chikara, así que mejor prepárate para comer el suelo–

Encorvadose en donde estaba dejó que sus brazos se quedaran colgando con los hombros alzados frente suya y con las manos sin moverlas como si solo estuvieran para decorad su forma, una ligera sombra se forma sobre sus ojos pareciendo más letales que antes y casi parecía que lo siguiente que haría era gruñir como un animal, Nura solo podía ver como el aire alrededor del ojijade cambiaba a algo mucho más peligroso y eso solo lo animó a que continuará su pelea.

–Entonces muéstramelo, ¡Eien!–eso último lo dijo gritando con una sonrisa aún más entusiasta y se lanzó con una rápida corrida hacia el.

–¡AQUÍ ESTÁ LA RESPUESTA! ¿¡ACASO EIEN NOS ENSEÑARÁ ALGO NUEVO O ESTÁ VEZ SERÁ CHIKARA!? ¡VEÁMOSLO AHORA QUERIDO PÚBLICO MÍO!–fue lo que pudo escucharse justo antes d que el griterío de la gente en el estadio aumentara aún más de niveles de ruido siendo casi ensordecedores.

Cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia del castaño, el peliblanco dio un salto y con una rapidez asombrosa dio un giro para luego hacer una patada de hacha giratoria vertical que iba directamente a la cabeza de su objetivo, eso asombró a muchos al ver con la facilidad que llegaba a hacer eso en el aire y cuando el ataque iba impactar de lleno en nuestro protagonista el simplemente se movió hacia un lado pasando por en frente de él y el piso donde chocó se llenó de fisuras por la fuerza que tenía la patada.

Chikara retrocedió con la misma velocidad que antes pero fue igualado con facilidad por el otro que parecía haberlo leído con facilidad le siguió y cuando intentó cruzarse de brazos para defenderse fue detenido cuando sintió como le agarraban del uniforme educación física y en un simple instante terminó de espadas contra el suelo del cuadrilátero de un fuerte empujón, cuando quiso reincorporarse apenas llegó a esquivar un puñetazo dirigido a su cara girándose hacia un lado y con varios giros se logró levantar de donde su situación.

–Así que también usas patadas en tus ataques, ¿no?–le escuchó decir al castaño y vio como estaba donde intentó golpearlo antes pero estaba parado y con el puño que uso abierto en una forma como si estuviera preparado para agarrarlo con un agarre de muerte y lo enfatizó con mover ligeramente los dedos y hacer que sonara los huesos.

–¿Y qué hay con eso?–le volvió la pregunta al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba y trataba de darle una patada horizontal en la cabeza, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras veces donde las esquivaba él simplemente le agarró de la pierna Justo donde estaba el principio de su pie y con tremenda facilidad quedándose con la posición de su ataque como si estuviera congelado junto a una cara de sorpresa al ver como lo detenía sin ningún retroceso suyo.

–No mucho–decía mientras apretaba su agarre en la pierna y con una velocidad asombrosa dio medio vuelta quedando de espaldas contra el chico y llevándoselo con el, levantándolo en el aire y con fuerza lo hizo caer de frente contra el piso de nuevo como las anteriores veces–Solo me das más formas para hacerte comer polvo, como ya te lo había dicho si lo olv–no llegó a terminar por tener que bloquear un puño con uno de sus brazos y eso le hizo calar al igual que retroceder varios pies de distancia.

No llegó ni a defender cuando un codazo izquierdo en la barbilla lo destabilizo y de la misma manera por ese golpe recibió un puntapié en el torso que siguió de un gancho de derecha que iba desde arriba hacia abajo justo en el estómago y así terminando en el suelo boca arriba, los espectadores solo pudieron abrir la boca sorprendidos al ver la velocidad que sucedió todo eso sin ninguna pausa y ver como Lucas parecía estar inconsciente.

–¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿¡YA TERMINARON CON LA PELEA!?–exclamó confundido el héroe rubio en la sala de comentarios sin saber que acaba de ocurrir y lo siguiente lo volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, recibiendo sin darse cuenta un pequeño gemido de dolor de cierta chica murciélago–¡INCREÍBLE, PARECE QUE CHIKARA NOS SIGUE MOSTRANDO COMO ES QUE LLEGÓ A SER RECOMENDADO CON ESE ASOMBROSO TALENTO!–

Todos miraron a nuestro protagonista esperando que se levanatara, pasó unos segundos y no sucedió aún, Midnight se acercó desde su lugar en el cuadrilátero y ni siquiera tuvo que agacharse para ver si estaba consciente. Recibió una mirada algo espeluznante cuando sintió como los ojos ahora rojo intenso de Eien estaba sobre ella, resistió el pequeño mensaje de su cuerpo para que retrocediera y apenas logró dar unos cuantos pasos hacia tras para ver cómo el chico se levantaba sin más, varios del público solo pudieron ver algo atemorizados por esos globos oculares que apenas de no mirarles le daban miento y solo podían ver como el chico terminaba de reincorporarse antes de mirar hacia el adolescente de pelos blancos enfrente suya.

Lo siguiente que hizo y que asqueó a unos cuantos fue escupir algo de sangre de sus labios dejando ver como una ligera línea de aquel líquido carmesí pasaba desde una esquina de su boca y goteaba en el uniforme del chico por la barbilla, se limpió un poco con el dorso de una de sus manos antes de hablar dejando notar como no terminó de secarla y tenía algunas pequeñas manchas de sangre cerca de su boca y unas cuantas sobre su parte superior.

–Parece que estas listo para la siguiente ronda, Eien–comentó Chikara dejando que apareciera una sonrisa en su cara y ignoraba a un nivel legendario como una gran cantidad de personas lo miraban como un bicho raro, se colocó en posición de combate ya listo para continuar.

Una bocanada de humo gris salió de parte de Lucas, quien no tomó ninguna clase de guardia para defenderse y solo se mantenía parado con ambos brazos colgando a los lados, todos los del estadio esperaban ver quien iba a dar el primer paso y como algunos pensaron con facilidad fue el ojiceleste de la clase 1-B. Moviéndose a un ritmo constante con sus niveles de emoción a casi el maximo, toda sonrisa desapareció al ver como Eien había hecho lo mismo y ahora estaban a casi dos metros de distancia de chocar entre sí, como si fuera algo instintivo y seguramente lo es, Chikara hizo un giro algo imposible y ahora se encontraba mandando desde un costado casi roncando el suelo, una buena patada horizontal que iba dirigida hacia la cara del chico.

Todos podían ver como la pierna del peliblanco siguió todo su recorrido hasta quedar elevada desde el otro lado y casi parecía ser capaz de cortar todo al escuchar como el viento resonó por la fuerza de la patada, sin embargo, nadie esperó ver como el castaño había esquivado el ataque con solo detenerse en seco en donde estaba dejando que el pie del su oponente pasara por encima de su cabeza a escasos centímetros de distancia y cuando terminó de pasar, la siguiente acción de su parte fue algo demasiado inesperado para todos en el lugar.

– _¿¡Qu-Que!?_ –fue lo único que pudo pensar Nura al ver en su campo de visión como la planta de una zapatilla iba directamente hacia él y terminó teniendo todo el golpeen el rostro que le hizo retroceder hasta caer de culo al piso, cuando pudo sacarse algo de suciedad de la cara noto como Eien tenía ambas manos en el suelo una pierna flotando con la punta cerca al suelo y la otra mirando hacia él mostrando que fue quien le dio la patada al rostro.

–¡¿QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR?! ¿¡EIEN COMO DIABLOS HICISTE ESO!?–grito Mic y varios del público dejaron salir un sonoro "¡QUE!" De su parte al ver la hazaña hecha por el ojijade.

Aún sorprendió el chico de ojos celestes con extraña forma se trató de levantar aún sentado en el suelo y no lo logró hacer cuando noto como una sombra le tapaba la luz Solar en su cuerpo, subió la vista para ver que era y por poco logró esquivar un puñetazo de su oponente que estaba tan cerca de él que todo el brazo pasó por un costado de su cabeza y colisionó contra el cemento del cuadrilátero dejando un pequeño hoyo por la fuerza que uso. Recibiendo una buena patada de parte de Nura, nuestro protagonista retrocedió hasta que ambos estaban mirándose de pie y se lanzaron de frente para seguir con la pelea, cada golpe que se daban era bloqueado o esquivado por el otro, mayor parte bloqueada por Chikara, y justo cuando trató el de los cabellos blancos de dar un buen gancho de derecha fue interrumpido antes de poder lograrlo.

Una mano agarró los pelos de la cabeza haciendo que cualquier otro pensamiento suyo no sea posible de hacerse, Chikara solo pudo notar como hubo cierto brillo en los ojos rojos de su contrario y intentó lanzarle un puñetazo pero no pudo al sentir como era tirado de su cuero cabelludo y su vista cambiaba al suelo justo para dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando recibió un potente rodillazo en el torso, y para luego siguiera un golpe en la espalda que terminó de estrellarlo contra el campo de pelea.

–¡ASOMBROSO, AHORA EL QUE ESTÁ EN EL SUELO NO ES NADA MÁS NI MENOS QUE CHIKARA! ¡¿ACASO EIEN TR–no pudo terminar de hablar cuando de un tirón el peliblanco se levantó y en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba con un brazo extendió y la cabeza de Lucas inclinada mirando como los rojos suyos contra los celestes, ahora brillantes de Nura, se encaraban listos para continuar.

Los dos perdieron toda capacidad de escuchar el griterío del público y de Present Mic, cuando empezaron otro intenso intercambio en el cual casi ninguno lograba darle su objetiv y solo ser capaces de oír solamente sus propios movimientos y ritmos respiratorios. Cuando hubo por fin un golpe limpio de alguien, fue hecha por el de la clase 1-B conectando un excelente uppercut en la barbilla que levantó a los aires a su oponente y tenía listo en el momento en que iba a tocar el suelo una patada que iba a ir directamente a su estómago, y parecía que iba a darle y no logró cuando dos manos agarraron su pierna deteniendo el descenso de Eien, el cual con una agilidad increíble le logró dar un golpe con la parte de atrás de su pie en la cabeza y derribándolo a sus pies en tiempo récord.

Retrocedió hasta detenerse a varios metros de distancia y trataba de limpiarse algo de sudor de su frente mientras miraba como Chikara se reincorporaba sin mucho dificultad, todos notaron como parecían estar algo cansados pero no parecía importarles y lo que era aún más notable era ver como el peliblanco dejó que emergiera una risa de su garganta solo siendo detenida por su boca que se había formado una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes blanquecinos.

–¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso estás loco, Chikara?–hablo por fin Eien mirando como el nombrado como se reía hasta el punto de que respirara aún ritmo muy agitado antes de detenerse y se limpiará unas cuantas lagrimas de risa que se salieron de sus ojos.

–N-no es na-nada–apenas podía responder el chico por como parecía tratar de detenerse y volver su respiración a la normalidad, pasó unos segundos antes de que pudiera regularla y hablar como normalmente lo hace–Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien a podido igualarme en este tipo de cosas–aprieta los puños como énfasis de sus palabras y cuando levantó de la vista mirando a su oponente, simplemente sonrió antes de decir lo que estaba pensando.

–Pero esto se está volviendo largo y ya es hora de acabarlo, pero sería agradable que puedas seguirme el ritmo como lo hizo Jigoku–

Como si eso no hubiera bastado para que el público se callara, en tan solo un instante el chico había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba de espaldas y detrás de Eien, nuestro protagonista apenas logró cubrirse de un tremendo golpe que recibió de sus brazos cuando los cruzó al girarse y pasó a deslizarse por el suelo hasta estar en el medio del cuadrilátero. Una clara marca en su brazo derecho en forma de puño de noto por unos momentos antes de que dejara caer su guardia y cuando el público volvió la vista hacia el causante solo podían ver sorprendidos, todo el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto nuevamente de esa aura celeste y sus pelos erizados como en su pelea contra Natsuki, y aún más era ver como de nuevo toda herida en su cuerpo parecía haber desaparecido.

–Así que vas a usar tu quirk, ¿cierto?–lo único que recibió fue un resplandeciente brillo de los ojos en forma de estrella de ocho puntas y dejó salir un suspiro que fue seguido de una nube de humo gris–Bien, por que ya estaba esperando ver aún más de tu **Increased Power** –

* * *

 **Chikara Nura**

 **Quirk: Increased Power**

 **Aumenta de forma explosiva cada capacidad corporal del cuerpo de Nura de forma instantánea, así permitiéndole tener una enorme capacidad de recuperación, una fuerza casi monstruosa al igual que su velocidad y lo más impresionante es que sus sentidos son mejorados hasta un punto más haya de lo animal, casi divino si muchos lo ven en persona y son capaces de ver lo que puede hacer obviamente.**

* * *

Con una risa amistosa el chico se abalanzó con su siguiente grito–¡Entonces sígueme el ritmo, Eien!–en un destello el chico ya estaba listo para lanzarle un uppercut desde su posición arrodillada, el castaño hecho la cabeza hacia tras esquivando el seguramente monstruoso ataque y cuando pasó adelante suya una corriente de viento siguió levantando una gran cantidad de polvo del estadio.

Lo siguiente que pudo hacer fue tratar de disminuir la potencia de la patada que dio en su costado, disparandolo hacia un lado y teniendo que detener de salir fuera de los límites con un brazo, colocándose en una posición donde ambas manos y piernas tocaban el suelo se movió hacia un lado apenas siendo capaz de esquivar un gancho de arriba hacia abajo de Chikara y la fuerza que uso hizo temblar todo el campo de pelea como un mini terremoto. Estabilizándose Eien, llegó a ponerse de pie para luego ver como un derechazo iba directo hacia su rostro y se movió con inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, la izquierda fue lo siguiente que tuvo que esquivar moviéndose hacia tras a tiempo y lo único que pudo hacer en los siguientes minutos fue defenderse o evitar cada puño y patada de parte de su oponente con lo que parecía ser toda manera posible que conocía.

–HEY HEY HEY, ¡¿EN SERIO, AHORA CHIKARA ESTÁ YENDO CON TODO LO QUE TIENE?! ¡EIEN NI SIQUIERA ES CAPAZ DE ATACAR CON TODO ESE ALUVIÓN, ESE CHICO DE LA CLASE 1-B ES MUY FUERTE! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ, ERASERHEAD!?–eso último que dijo Mic, volteó en el proceso de terminarlo y miró como el hombre holgazán solo parecía concentrarse en la pelea–… MHN, ERASE… ¿TE OCURRE ALGO O QUE?–

–No es nada Mic, simplemente no entiendo como mi alumno sigue conteniéndose aún en esta clase de situación para el–empezó a decir el maestro principal de la clase 1-A y eso causó que muchos del público se detuvieran al escucharlo–Entre esos dos, Eien debería ya haberlo sacado de los límites sin ni siquiera sudar pero ahora que entiendo el porqué de eso, sólo tengo que esperar a ver cuando dejara ver sus verdaderos colores–sentenció dejando que empezara a generarse un silencio pesado, sin embargo, no se logró hacer cuando un fuerte ruido desde el centro llamó de vuelta toda la atención de todos en el estadio.

Todos solo podían ver como el cemento del suelo se destrozaba al punto de generar grietas que parecían llegar hasta fuera del cuadrilátero y sacando su puño de la zona de impacto, Chikara, miró a los ojos rojos de Lucas con completa diversión y desafió a los globos oculares viendo como el adolescente de cabellos castaños caminaba hacia atrás mirándolo fijamente con algunos pocas marcas de los golpes que logró atinarle. De igual forma usando su velocidad aumentada, el peliblanco estaba ya al frente de su oponente y listo para mandarle un golpe, sin embargo no logró ni empezarlo cuando esquivó un puñetazo fallido con sus sentidos mejorados y así encontrándose con los ojos del contrario pero no contó cuando era agarrado de uno de sus brazos acercándose al cuerpo de Lucas.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció en un instante al sentir un rodillazo Justo en el plexo solar sacándole todo el aire de su sistema y ni siquiera logró seguir respirando cuando nuevamente sintió como dos manos se colocaban en la parte trasera de su cuero cabelludo, y cuando parecía que iba a recibir otro rodillazo directo a su rostro con su sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar, logró zafarse a un ritmo impresionante y salir del alcance al agarre de nuestro protagonista.

Los rasguños de su rostro desaparecieron en segundos antes mirar como el otro solo se quedaba parado esperando que se acercara con toda naturalidad y sin preocupación en su alrededor, la sonrisa de su rostro solo se ensanchó al sentir a un más emoción pero se detuvo de continuar la pelea para decir unas cuantas palabras de sonaban con admiración y felicidad al mismo tiempo mientras hablaba.

–Estoy contento, ¿lo sabías Eien?–le pregunto al susodicho y lo único que obtuvo fue una ceja levantada de su parte, levantó su mano derecha para mostrar como esa aura celeste le rodeaba y mirándola con sus ojos, continuó–Desde que era pequeño nadie era capaz de seguirme el ritmo y eso se volvía cada vez más aburrido, pero…–se detuvo de seguir explicando al recordar algo, aunque su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más con cierta sentimiento de nostalgia triste en él–Desde que llegue a esta escuela, no ha pasado ningún minuto en ella donde haya visto como muchas personas tenían algo especial, desde un quirk que permite copiar a de otros hasta otros donde son fuertes pero no lo demuestran hasta que pelean contra alguien y lo derriban en menos de un segundo, eso me hace muy feliz de haber aceptado esa recomendación de aquella persona–terminó de decir bajando su brazo y cuando miró de vuelta al castaño solo se encontró con una mirada algo desinteresada.

–¿Y tu punto es?–le volvió la pregunta cruzándose los brazos y varias personas en los asientos solo podían verle como alguien que no tiene sentimientos al ver como su oponente le decía algo muy profundo de su ser.

Su repuesta fue una rápida carcajada de parte del ojiceleste que se detuvo unos minutos después para luego empezar a caminar hacia él a paso lento–Lo que trató de decirte Eien, es que trataré de ganarte con todo mi poder y espero que alguien tan fuerte como tú, tampoco se contenga–el aura a su alrededor se intensificó aún ritmo alarmante y sus ojos empezaron a brillar aún más, con un simple movimiento de su pie el chico ya estaba impulsándose a una velocidad de vértigo y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

–Dices que soy una de las personas más fuertes que conoces, ¿cierto?–una sombra empezó a cubrir los ojos de Lucas cuando terminó de hablar y no parecía importarle como su oponente en este combate estaba yendo hacia él con todo.

–Si, así es–fue lo último que dijo antes de detenerse en seco justo al frente de nuestro protagonista y ya teniendo listo su puño derecho para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

Cuando envió su golpe iba directamente con casi la misma intensidad que uso contra Jigoku en su combate al intercambio final y lo que Nura no parecía darse cuenta al igual que la gran cantidad de personas que miraban eso, era como dos imágenes en la cabeza de nuestro querido castaño al recordar suscesos de su pasado.

Uno de ellos solo podían ver como el estaba sostenido a una Natalie bebé en sus brazos mientras una señora solo se iba cerrando la puerta y no le importaba como derramaba un biberón con leche en el suelo en el proceso, el Eien de seis años de edad solo parecía enojarse al ver lo que ocurría con la comida de su hermana menor y sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho el chico solo agarraba el contenedor con la leche y luego se iba a su cama desapareciendo en la oscuridad. La otra era ver como miraba su mano en casi completo caos con un edifico hecho trizas y lo que era más notable es como sus ojos brillaban en un rojo vio casi escarlata, su mano solo parecía estar ahí quieta pero podía verse cierto temblor mientras sentía como un líquido no suyo caía de su palma hacia el sucio suelo y siendo acumulado en ese charco de sangre al frente suya, y con un cuerpo inerte ahí, desapareció de vuelta en aquel negro que le era familiar para volver a la actualidad y darse cuenta como estaba apunto de ser golpeado con un fuerte movimiento de parte de Chikara.

Parecía que iba a darle pero lo que menos se esperaba el peliblanco sentir como una mano le agarraba de la muñeca defendió toda la fuerza bruta que tenía cargado en su puño en seco y a las espaldas del castaño una gran corriente de viento se generó llegando hacia el público en sí, lo que rápido más muchos sintieron como un gran calor iba acompañado dejando salir varias quejas por la alta temperaturas. Chikara trató de saber qué ocurría pero el aire a su alrededor empezó a calentarse de forma instantánea, haciendo que algo de sudor empezara a generarse en su frente y solompodia ver como fuego emergía de los pies del chico enfrete suya, y el agarre en su muñeca se intensificaba al intentar zafarse fallando y no notando como el aire que generó desapareció al mismo tiempo que una capa de fuego se encendía en la espalda de Lucas.

– **Fuerte... ¿Tu piensas eso?...** –la voz del castaño lo detuvo de intentar algo más y al verlo él mismo brillo carmesí de sus recueros aparecieron en los ojos de Eien, las llamas que tenía en los pies empezaron a subir rodeando rápidamente el cuerpo de su propietario– **Si lo fuera, no estaría aquí… en esta situación y lugar… así que será mejor que…** –las pausas que hacia parecían mostrar como con cada letra que decía oscurecían su alrededor casi de forma asesina para quienes lo vieron, soltó su agarre en el chico dejando que retrocediera a tiempo de ser alcanzado por las llamas ardientes– **Guardes silencio sino quieres que te dañe de forma permanente** –el calor salió disparado hasta el punto de dejarse notar en los alrededores y haciendo que todos empezaran a sudar a cantidades por las altas temperaturas.

No pasó mucho para que una mano blindada roja apareciera y con un simple movimiento dejó que las llamas se extinguieran en el aire al ser removidas, dejando a la vista como ahora todo el cuerpo de Eien estaba oculto por una armadura extraña y siniestra por las sombras que generaba el fuego sobrante en su espalda y la gran capa de llamas. Moviéndose un poco, Lucas en su **Break Form: Berserker** , dejó ver como en las rencillas de su casco aparecía un brillo escarlata de un lado apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Chikara y dejó salir una corriente de calor de todo su cuerpo dejando que la capa atrás suya se removiera un poco.

Nura solo podía ver por unos instantes a su oponente algo sorprendido por el cambio de imagen y dejando que vuelva de nuevo su sonrisa, y olvidándose rápidamente de las palabras que dijo antes nuestro protagonista se abalanzó con un grito muy animado.

–¡Ven con todo, Eien!–

– **Eres… lento… Chikara** –una voz distorsionada llegó a los oídos del nombrado detrás de él, la sonrisa que tenía el ojiceleste desapareció justo antes de sentir un objeto duro golpearlo y hacer que cayera boca abajo al piso, logró levantarse y impulsarse hacia atrás para ver que era Lucas quien lo había atacado.

Miraba como el de la armadur roja se quedaba en su lugar pero tan pronto había parpadeado desapareció de su vista, se detuvo al no poder ver donde se encontraba y apenas se dio cuenta que de vuelta había hablado– **Estoy…arriba tuyo** –logró levantar la vista pero lo único que encontró fue como una corriente de fuego iba directo hacia él desde el cielo, logró cubrirse con su brazos y cuando se extinguieron dejaron ver como solo su ropa estaba algo chasmuscada, sin embargo, lo más notable era ver como de la nada empezaba a respirar más pesado a cada momento.

Se escuchó como unos pasos pesados y el resonar de la armadura de Eien se movió acercándose hacia el, Chikara respiraba aún más agitado y él aura a su alrededor empezó a flaquear apagándose en varios sectores, sus brillos en los ojos de hacia cada vez menos notable y lo único que se le ocurrió al peliblanco fue hacer lo siguiente. Un fuerte viento salió disparado cuando él aura celeste alrededor de su cuerpo se intensificó a un ritmo mucho más rápido, mirando fijamente a nuestro protagonista, se agachó y colocó ambas manos al frente y sus piernas justos atrás en una posición cercana a la de un corredor olímpico, y dejando que una sonrisa aún más intensa emergiera de su rostro, sólo grito un desafío al castaño.

–¡Es mi último ataque Eien, no lo esquives sino quieres perder!–eso confundió a varios de público que eran capaces de seguir el ritmo de como iba el combate, eso y que muchos ya estaban tratando de secar su transpiración de sus cuerpos.

Lo único que obtuvo fue como el calor que rodeaba a Lucas se intensificará y un brillo anaranjado se notaba en los orificios de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que humo negro salió de ahí, podía verse como en la cala ardiente, las llamas se elevaban tanto que parecían un incendio forestal masivo por toda la espalda del chico. El rojo de sus ojos podía notarse hasta donde estaban los últimos asientos a tal punto de ser comparable a la sangre más roja que existe y con eso ampliar aún más las sombras sobre su cuerpo haciéndole mucho más aterrador que antes.

En un borrón blanco y celeste, Chikara desapareció de su lugar yendo directamente hacia adelante con todo y de la misma forma de un color negro rojizo, Eien, ambos se detuvieron justo al frente del otro a tiempo para que el estadio y las cámaras miraran como cada uno iba a ser su último ataque.

Con su puño derecho listo para lanzarle un uppercut directo a la cabeza y sus piernas flexionadas para quedar debajo del cuerpo blindado de su objetivo, Nura ya estaba sonriendo complacido de ver cómo iba todo esto y moviéndose todos notaron como su brazo se movió a un ritmo más rápido que el brazo de Lucas. Otro parecía tratar de bajar su mano derecha afilada con los dedos formando una garra entre negro y rojo, completamente ardiente y con corrientes pequeñas de fuego saliendo de entre los dedos y la palma ansiosos de tocar la carne fresca del ojiceleste.

Como si el tiempo se ralentizará para que todos sean capaces de recordar hasta la raíz esa escena, podía ver como el puño de Chikara estaba impactando contra un lado del casco de nuestro protagonista y como parecía estar apunto de aboyarse, la sonrisa del chico se hizo más amplia pero.

Desapareció tan rápido cuando noto como no se movió para la dirección que esperara y la cabeza de Eien se deslizó hacia un costado dejando que su puño pasara de largo y acompañado con llevar todo el polvo de su alrededor, podía ver como el brazo derecho del castaño se retiró para ver como la cabeza de Lucas estaba justo encima de él y sin ningún rasguño de su ataque evitado de forma exitosa.

– **Se te acabo el tiempo, Chikara** –hablo Lucas con naturalidad aún en esa posición en la que se encontraba y solo para que el chico no pudiera exclamar para lo que le estaba apunto de suceder.

Como todo el fuego salió disparado de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el humo, para dejar que de un cabezazo tremendo impactará de lleno en la cabeza blanca del otro y destrozara el suelo de sus pies con una sonora explosión que resonó por todos los oídos, una gran cortina que emergio de todo el caos generado por el intercambio de golpes pasaron varios minutos antes de que podía verse al ganador.

–¡Chikara Nura, incapaz de seguir con el combate!–exclamó Midnight acercándose al primer nombrado y cuando señaló al Segundo todos solo podían ver entre fascinados y asustados como el chico en armadura resaltaba en el centro.

–¡Ganador y quien pasará a la ronda final del tres versus tres, Eien Lucas, de la clase 1-A!–

* * *

 **...Continuará…**

* * *

 **Pues acá tienen el primer capitulo este partido preciado 2018 y la esperada pelea de mis dos OC masculinas…bien les soy sincero escribí casi todo lo que quería que ocurriera en esta pelea y aquí tiene el resultado, estoy satisfecho con todo esto y estaré esperando que dejen sus más sinceras opiniones sobre todo 3ste largo capítulo. Para que lo sepan, creo que es el capítulo entre toda la historia con más parlabas hasta ahora y estoy impreisionado como los últimos que saque ya superaron con facilidad las 4K palabras.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que le haya gustado el número 32 y nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la pelea, pues si esa era la peculiaridad de Chikara y tienes razón que Eien puede dar miedo, esa pregunta de quien ganaría entre Midoriya con el Full Cowl contra Chikara… yo te digo por como es el actual Izuku con su poder actual, es que ganaría Chikara por tener algo más de potencia y talento gracias a su quirk, y sobre la pelea de los tres combatientes, tendrás que esperarlo. Adiós.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues espero que te las arregles con esas semanas ocupadas Ikari, te agradezco que te hayas dado cuenta de ese detalle, y aunque el quirk de Chikara lo haga parecer muy OP no lo es por una simple razón que no te dire, lo siento. Me encanta que te haya gustado más Eien, y aunque te estaré spoilando un poco te dire que no tendrás que esperar mucho para saber sobre su pasado, menos de tres capítulos… creo… y Pues espero que te guste ese spin-off, claro verás cómo logrará arreglar sus dudas sobre su quirk pero no va a ser por sus compañeros de clases, gracias por la suerte y nos vemos. Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 33**

* * *

–¡LO SIENTO PERO HABRÁ UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO DE NUEVO PARA QUE PUEDAN ARREGLAR LOS DAÑOS HECHOS EN EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE Y ASÍ SEGUIR PARA LA TERCERA RONDA!–exclamó Present Mic avisando y dejando ver como el cuadrilátero se derretía como agua y empezaba a moldearse de vuelta gracias a los poderes del héroe, Cementoss.

Saliendo del centro por la entrada de los pasillos, Eien, acompañaba a unos robots que llevaban a su oponente caído de cabellos blancos a la enfermería y podía verse como el castaño estaba tocando su mandíbula con una de sus manos. Ignoraba como gran parte de su uniforme de educación física, estaba actualmente casi chamuscada dejando notaré con varias zonas negras y otras que dejaban ver su piel, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero aún seguía saliendo una pequeña línea de humo gris casi blanco entre sus labios casi cerrados.

Escuchó una pequeña risa a su lado deteniéndole de seguir con su acción y al colocar su vista de la Fuente, noto como Chikara lo miraba boca abajo con su cara mirando hacia él y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Así que está despierto, esa peculiaridad tuya si que es útil para esta clase de situación, ¿no?–hablo Lucas bajando su brazo y mirando como la única respuesta que tenía era como se ensanchaba la sonrisa del ojiceleste.

–Je, puede que haya podido sanarme pero hombre…–Nura se detuvo de decir al momento en que su espalda hizo un ligero "Crack" al instante que intentó acomodarse–Ese fue un buen cabezazo de tu parte–un rasgo de dolor apareció en su cara luego de ese sonido.

Obtuvo una ligera mirada desde la esquina de sus ojos antes de que dejara salir una dismulada sonrisa casi imperceptible en su boca al decir sus siguientes palabras, los dos recuerdos pasaron en un instante en su mente antes de ser sustituidos por una imagen donde se veía a él y al chico de cabellos blancos y ojos de extraña forma enfrentarse en un intercambio de golpes, desapareció al abrir y cerrar la boca dejando que Chikara lo escuchase dejando que su sonrisa se elevara aún más.

–Entonces la próxima vez, simplemente me lo tienes que devolver, ¿no es así, Chikara?–

–Jejeje, pues tienes razón, Eien–

* * *

–Maldicion, estos jóvenes hoy en día no se saben cuidar y siempre se terminan lastimando–murmuraba Recovery Girl desde donde estaba mientras vendaba a Nura con las últimas gasas que necesitaba el chico, cuando terminó se giró a nuestro protagonista encontrándolo sentado en una silla cercana a la salida con los ojos cerrados–Y más los que no se saben cuidar, eres casi igual de problemático que Midoriya–

Volvió su vista a su actual pariente al escucharle reír a lado suya, el chico le dio una sonrisa antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre atrás de su cabeza como otra almohada y abrió la boca–Déjalo descansar Recovery Girl, voy a echarme una siesta sino le importa–dicho eso último dejó que sus párpados se cerraran y que su respiración se empezara a mover a un ritmo más lento dejando ver que se había dormido al instante.

–Estos jóvenes hoy en día… bien, será mejor ir a terminar ese papeleo–comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa algo apartada y sentándose en su silla, estiró su arrugada mano y agarró dichos objetos para empezar a leerlos.

Pasaron los minutos y la heroina ya estaba pasando a la siguiente pagina mientras movía entre sus dedos una lapizera de tinta azul con su mano libre, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar como la puerta se abría y revelaba como las dos compañeras de los dos chicos entraban con cierta lentitud al ver a Nura dormido y vendado, cuando la azabache cerró la puerta también pudo ver como estaba el castaño en un asiento cercano a ella.

–¿Acaso estás dormido, pervertido?–camino hacia otra silla cercana a la de nuestro protagonista que tenía a lado, desde donde estaba Jigoku podía ver como Tsubasa hacia lo mismo que ella pero con la diferencia que lo hacía en una que estaba a lado de la camilla del peliblanco.

–Ya te dije que no me digas así, Jigoku–sin abrir sus ojos le respondió a la pregunto que le hizo la susodicha, se acomoda para tener el brazo en uno de los apoyabrazos y se dejó apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano cerrada.

–Como quieras, pero parece que tú pelea con Chikara sí que te afecto, estás apunto de desmayarte–eso último lo dijo mirándolo a la cara esperando alguna señal de algún tipo aparecerse, al no ver ninguna y no obtener otra palabra del chico volvió su vista hacia donde estaban los otros dos de la clase 1-B–Tsubasa estaba preocupada de ustedes dos, no dudaron en ir con todo ni un segundo y casi parece darle un ataque de nervios, tuve que ayudarle a venir al principio hasta que a la mitad ella pu–

La azabache no logró terminar con lo que decía al sentir como un peso se ponía en su hombro, trató de voltearse pero dicho peso se desplazó y se movió hacia su regazo de forma rápida, y cuando logró saber que era se quedó de piedra al ver la cabeza castaña de Lucas sobre sus piernas ya completamente dormido y sin darse cuenta que la estaba usando como una almohada.

Una pequeña risa risueña la sacó de su trance y vio como desde su asiento, Recovery Girl, miraba a esos dos al igual que Tsubasa que trataba de disimularlo muy mal y la de mayor edad dijo algo que hizo que un sonrojo instantáneo emergiera en las mejillas de Natsuki–En mis tiempos los chicos no eran tan atrevidos, como son estos jóvenes ya no van y les piden a las chicas ir a tomar un café o ir al cine, si yo fuera tu, no iría tan rápido con ese chico ahí, muchacha–dejó salir otra risita al ver como se avergonzaba y Tsuki podía jurar que podía ver algo de vapor salir de la cabeza de su amiga.

–Ah–eso llamó la atención de las otras dos personas en la habitación, levantándose y dejando en donde se estaba sentando una bolsa con algo adentro–Si es mucho pedir, podrían darle a Chikara-kun lo qué hay dentro de esa bolsa por favor, tengo que ir a prepararme para mi pelea–la chica murciélago empezó a caminar hacia la salida y se detuvo al escuchar hablar a Jigoku.

–Que tengas suerte, Tsubasa–exclamó la ojiamarillo con un tono de voz algo bajo para tratar de no despertar al chico dormido sobre ella o simplemente para no tartamudear como lo hacia cierto chico de cabellos verdes que conocía.

Teniendo la mano sobre la perilla, las alas de la pelovino se agitaron un poco al escucharle esas palabras a Natsuki y dejando que apareciera una sonrisa en su cara le constesto con entusiasmo antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

–Gracias, si se despierta Eien-kun, dile que nos veremos en las finales–

* * *

–¡AHORA VIENE LA TERCERA RONDA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡Y AQUÍ TIENEN A LOS COMBATIENTES!–gritaba el héroe rubio y sin tomar aire continuó con lo que estaba diciendo–¡NOS A MOSTRADO COMO VENCE A CASI TODOS SUS OPONENTES EN MENOS DE UN PARPADEO, MENOS SU ANTERIOR LUCHA! PERO ¿¡ACASO VOLVERÁ A PASAR ALGO IGUAL O SERÁ QUE TERMINARÁ LA PELEA EN SEGUNDOS!? ¡DE LA CLASE 1-A, TODOROKI SHOUTO!–el chico de cabellos de dos colores se mostraba con su cara neutral de siempre mirando a quien se iba a enfrentar en momentos–¡EN SUS ANTERIORES COMBATES NOS HA MOSTRADO COMO ES CAPAZ DE VENCER A MUCHOS EN EL AIRE Y ES CAPAZ DE DEJAR A TODOS EN ESTE ESTADIO SORDOS! ¿¡NOS ENSELARA ALGO NUEVO DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ O QUE!? ¡DE LA CLASE 1-B, TSUBASA TSUKI!–la chica nuevamente estaba sin anteojos puestos y solo podía tratar de tranquilizarse un poco, unos pensamientos empezaron a emerger en su cabeza.

– _Chikara-kun, Eien-kun y Jigoku han ido con todo, y yo todavía no lo hice… Todoroki-san, es fuerte pero él no va ir en serio seguramente, sólo usará su hielo así que usaré eso como ventaja_ –con una nueva determinación miró a los ojos heterocromicos de Shouto y se prepara para hacer su movimiento al momento de que empezara el partido.

–¡COMIENCEN!–

Una larga pared de hielo salió disparada de parte del chico desde su pie derecha, aún ritmo rápido no pasó mucho para que alcanzara donde se encontraba su oponente y esperaba acabar la pelea rápida, sin embargo, no contó que todo el agua congelada se rompiera en diminutos pedazos que fueron destrozados al mismo tiempo que se dividieron y un fuerte ruido llegó a los oídos de todos pero más para donde estaba el. Sintiendo un pequeño zumbido todos miraron como Tsuki estaba levemente inclinada y con la respiración agitada dejando ver que ella había gritado a niveles enormes, sus alas se movieron hacia arriba y de un movimiento la impulsaron para los aires esquivando otra columna de hielo de parte de Todoroki, ambos cruzaron miradas antes de que el chico de cabellos de dos colores generara aún más hielo y este subiera como escalera hacia ella.

Parecía que iba a esquivarlo pero todos podían ver como sus cabellos de color vino se erizaban levemente y respirando profundo dejó salir un fuerte chirrido de sus labios directo hacia el frente, podía verse como la onda sonica avanzaba y justo cuando tocó el hielo se rompió como vidrio hasta convertirse algo cercano al polvo, el ataque continuo hasta donde estaba Shouto y fue empujado levemente hacia tras por el impacto.

– _Así que es capaz de romper mis ataques, si sigue así no podrá continuar por mucho tiempo_ –pensó Todoroki notando como nuevamente la chica respiraba de forma errática, dejó salir una bocanada de aire frío al sentir como el lado derecho de su cuerpo empezaba a bajarse su temperatura.

–¡Y AQUÍ TIENEN, OTRA COSA QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER NUESTRA CHICA ALADA! Y LA PREGUNTA ACÁ ES ¡¿COMO ES CAPAZ DE ROMPER EL HIELO DE TODOROKI, CIERTO?!–pregunto a nadie en particular Mic, se giró hacia su lado mirando a su compañero esperando que respondiera la pregunta de muchas personas y televidentes.

Aizawa solo lo miró con fastidio antes de comentar algo que sacó un pequeño gesto de dolor del rubio en la misma sala de comentarios que el–Eso deberías saberlo tú Mic, lo que está haciendo ella no es muy diferente a lo que tú haces cuando usas esa peculiaridad tan molesta que tienes–casi parecía verse como una flecha negra atravesaba la espalda del hombre que es profesor de inglés, actuando un poco más como si estuviera sufriendo para el público al parecer–Cuando un sonido llega a altas frecuencias es capaz de romper un vaso de vidrio no tan lejos de su fuente, la participante Tsubasa, usa esa misma idea pero con la diferencia que grita usando sus poderes de murciélago para romper los ataques de hielos hechos por Todoroki… aunque parece que recibe un pequeño retroceso por hacerlo–eso era más que obvio porque mientras el hombre momificado seguía hablando, los combatientes aún seguían con su pelea absortos de querer terminarla rápido.

Casi no se veía como la mano de Todoroki temblaba por la congelación que sentía en ella, aún así podía ver como su oponente volaba a una altura mucha más baja que hace unos minutos y con notar que su distancia estaba a perfecta altura para hacer un poderoso ataque, resonó como de una pisada una gigante ola de hielo iba direcamanrte hacia ella. Tsubasa solo podía mirar como parecía ser casi idéntico a ese ataque final de su primera a ronda y tragando un nudo que sentía en su garganta, parece que no logró a esquivarlo para el público quienes vieron como era engullida en esa columna hecha de agua congelada.

Pasaron los momentos y solo hubo un silencio en el aire, sin embargo fue interrumpido por como sonaba un aleteo arriba de las cabezas de todos y cuando miraron solo podían ver a la chica en el cielo solo moviendo sus las de murciélago para mantenerse ahí arriba, parecía mirar directo a los ojos de diferentes color con los suyos de tono ceniza y con un último pensamiento ella solo pudo ver negro así desmayándose empezando a caer en picada al suelo.

– _Lo siento chicos, no creo poder seguir con esto_ –se dejó llevar por el cansancio siendo salavada de una fuerte caída apenas por Midnight, la referí miró el cuerpo de la participante antes de mover las manos en señal de que terminó el combate gritando a los cuatro vientos para que sea escuchada por todos.

–¡La participante Tsubasa ya no puede continuar! ¡Todoroki avanza a la ronda final de los tres participantes!–

* * *

–No puedo creerlo, no pasaron ni horas desde que estuviste aquí jovencita y ya tengo que cuidarte por tu falta de cuidado–decía Recovery Girl entre murmullos a la chica murciélago que estaba revisando por seguridad y al no encerarse nada se alejó de ella con ajustar sus anteojos en su arrugada cara.

–L-Lo siento mucho, Recovery Girl-san–fue lo único que pudo dejar salir de todo su ser algo avergonzado y la risa de alguien riéndose a lado suya no ayudaba con su situación–N-No ayudas, Chi-Chikara-kun–

El susodicho de ojos celestes solo dejo salir otra risa desde su asiento aún con varias partes visibles de su cuerpo vendado a través del uniforme de educación física extra que consiguió en esa misma habitación–Es que eres muy fácil de avergonzar, Tsubasa–fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a de dejar de reírse, la pelivino trató de desaparecer ese sonrojo de vergüenza de sus mejillas y solo pudo mirar hacia un lado viendo la imagen que dejó antes de irse de la habitación.

–Siguen así desde que te fuiste jovencita, ambos no lo parecían pero estaban muy agotados por todo lo que hicieron–comentó la heroina con el quirk curativo viendo también al par en los asientos.

Desde su perspectiva podían ver como como los dos estudiantes de la clase 1-A aún en los mismos asientos cercanos a la puerta y al castaño aún dormido en las piernas de Natsuki, lo que era más sorprenderte era ver a la azabache en el mismo estado que el chico y con su cabeza descansando ligeramente en el respaldo contra la pared, una de las manos de la chica estaba tocando ligeramente los cabellos de Lucas con unos mechones enredados sobre sus dedos y las dos mujeres que los miraba se giraron al escuchar un ligero ruido viniendo de a lado suyo.

Con un celular a mano, el cual Tsubasa pudo identificar como el suyo propio por el diferente color vino al igual que sus cabellos, Chikara parecía a ver sacado una foto a Eien y a Jigoku en su actual estado, y mirando la imagen que sacó para lo siguiente mirar a su compañera y la doctora que lo miraron con una mirada de "¿Que estas haciendo?" de parte de ambas.

–¿Que pasa? Solo pensé que les gustaría tener un recuerdo de eso–lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que ninguna de las dos personas despiertas además de él, las dos solo dejaron salir un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo y mientras que la de mayor edad volvía con sus papeles, los de la clase 1-B pasaron charlando un rato sobre los deberes.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se escuchara un pequeño griterío del público en los asientos aunque estaban a una gran cantidad de distancia entre sí por cemento sólido, pero aún así lo llegaron a ir y notaron como ya debía haber terminado la última pelea de las semifinales, y de repente llegaron a oír de un pequeño altavoz en una esquina de la habitación la voz de Present Mic, declarando lo siguiente.

–¡Y YA TENEMOS A LOS FINALISTAS, QUERIDO PÚBLICO! ¡TOMAREMOS UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO PARA QUE PUEDAN COMER ALGO Y QUE LOS PARTICIPANTES RECUPEREN ALGO DE SUS ENERGIS, PERO RECUERDEN NO FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE EL FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO TERMINA! ASÍ QUE ¡EL COMBATE FINAL ENTRE TODOROKI, BAKUGOU Y EIEN SERÁ UNA NO SOLO LA MÁS INCREÍBLE! SINO ¡UNA PELEA QUE NUNCA OLVIDARÁN EN SUS VIDAS, YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA QUE EMPIECE!–casi parecía que la máquina que transmitía eso iba a descomponerse por todo el volumen pero llegó a soportarlo y parece que ni la voz molesta del héroe rubio podía despertar a los dos adolescentes cansados y dormidos ahí.

O eso es lo que pensaban cuando de repente uno de ellos dos se levantó y sin decir nada salía de la puerta, ignorado los llamados de Chikara y Tsubasa, y como la otra persona se había despertado cuando la fuente del calor que sentía se había ido y aún más que había ignorado cuando un profundo sonrojo se apareció en su rostro. Eien, caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno y parecía tener sus ojos ocultos a la vista de los otros por su pelo castaño, se detuvo al escuchar dos voces familiares cerca suyo y cuando miró hacia ahí podía ver una puerta abierta, pero siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a las afueras del estadio y logró encontrarse con una persona cercana.

–Así que por fin te aparecer Eien, trate de buscarte pero no lo logré y cuando dijeron que iba. Ver un descanso vine a respirar un poco–le explicó Ikomura mirando desde su hombro al chico que cuidaba como su tutor legal y padrino, noto como parecía no querer hablar y solo diciéndole que le siguiera, así ambos caminaron hacia una zona de árboles y se detuvieron bajo las sombras de estas.

El hombre canoso sacó algo de su bolsillo dejando ver como era una caja de cigarrillos y cuando agarró dicho objeto pequeño con forma cilíndrica, dejando ver como era uno completamente negro, le hizo una seña a Lucas con él en la mano y cuando se la acercó solo vio como nuestro protagonista le respiró dejando salir una pequeña cantidad de fuego, encendiéndolo en el proceso y cuando se lo llevó a la boca tomó una gran inhalada para luego dejar salir una nube de humo.

–Pensé que habías dejado de fumar, Ikomura-san–por fin parecía estar lo suficiente bien para hablar y solo recibir una mirada de los ojos del adulto.

–Así que aún sigues sin ser capaz de usar más de una vez, tu **Break Form** en su forma completa ¿cierto?–ignorando lo que había dicho el castaño lo miró y callándolo de forma rápida cuando terminó de hablar.

–Si, con cada minuto qué pasa siento como ese latido sigue aumentando cada vez más, si esto sigue así no podré participar sin que eso cause efecto–respondió antes de sentarse de un golpe en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y el de sesenta años de edad hizo lo mismo pero de una forma más lenta y menos brusca.

–Bueno, si eso va a ocurrir, simplemente no te contengas y suéltate un poco más de lo que hiciste contra ese chico con el que peleaste en la anterior ronda–decía el adulto con canas dejando salir otra inhalada y notando como su cigarrillo iba por casi la mitad, soltando los restos quemados con una simple sacudida y tirándola al césped a lado de donde se sentaba.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo se lo encontró con los ojos puestos hacia el cielo y sin ninguna señal que revelase sus sentimientos, esperó hasta que hablara terminándose el tabaco restante que tenía en su mano y tirando las sobras del cigarrillo, y levantándose al sentir sus piernas adormecidas por la posición noto como desde su perspectiva, Eien, solo pareciammirar más a la nada que a cualquier cosa que haya en su mirada. Esperó en la misma posición hasta que el castaño parpadeo saliendo de su mente y el adulto le extendió la mano como señal para ayudarlo a reincorporarse, sólo vio como dejaba salir un suspiro con una gran cantidad de humo negro expulsada de sus labios y al sentir la mano de Lucas, lo levantó de golpe diciéndole lo que pensaba en ese momento.

–Entiendo que puedas tener miedo de que Natalie no te vuelva a querer hablar si le enseñas más de ese lado tuyo pero recuerdo que ella es tu familia al igual que yo, aunque no tengamos un lazo sanguíneo y algo parecido, los dos seguiremos esperándote como lo usualmente lo hacemos–llegó a identificar cierto brillo rojizo en los ojos verde jade de nuestro protagonista y colocando ahora su mano suelta sobre la cabeza de él, le revolvió un poco escuchando así su respuesta con cierto sentimiento al oírle decirlas.

–Está bien, me soltaré un poco más y no es como si pensara en eso, pero prefería no causarle más problemas a mi hermana al enseñarle a la gente quien es mi padre, y no es solo por eso pero creo que alguien se encargará de decírselo al mundo, nos vemos en el departamento después, Ikomura-san–cuando la mano sobre sus cabellos desapareció de ahí, Eien camino hasta dejarlo solo a su tutor legal en esa pequeña sombra por los árboles y solo pasar por los pasillos con el aire a su alrededor dando otro sentimiento a cualquiera que lo viera.

Ikomura, desde donde estaba parado sacó otro cigarrillo de su caja y metiendo la mano en su otro bolsillo sacó un viejo encendedor plateado, se le quedó viendo dejando ver como el paso del tiempo lo está afectando y los diseños de llamas y una mano en medio con una pequeña esfera en el, le traían recuerdos de como lo obtuvo como regalo de ese par y moviendo la rueda ya gastada, encendió el gas con una chispa y empezó a tomar otra inhalando de tabaco con solo un pensamiento.

– _Esperó que que_ _ **él**_ _te esté viendo Lucas, la próxima vez que llame será una de las más importantes que recordarás, si lo está haciendo_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de comentar y dejar sus pensamientos, en el capítulo número 34 será la pelea más dura entre Todoroki, Bakugou y Eien en un combate entre sí, nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Bueno Midoriya puede considerarse uno de los más fuertes pero eso sería después del arco del Asesino de Heores, obviamente, si quieres toma nota sobre todo lo que sucedió en el festival no me molesta, y estoy un poco ansios para que entre comillas "Eien y a Jigoku tengan una cita", la parte d emlas comillas lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento. Adiós.**

 **Ikari no kyoryu: Pues si la pelea fue corta entre Tsubasa y Todoroki, pero fue intensa y eso es lo que vale para mi la pena, digo si pasas unos buenos minutos gritando a todo volumen ¿no te cansarías? Y para finalizar esto, espero que te guste la final del festival, bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 34**

* * *

–¡YA LLEGAMOS A LA FINAL! ¡LOS MEJORES ESTUDIANTES ENTRE LOS NOVATOS DE YUUEI SE DECIDIRÁN AQUÍ Y AHORA!–gritaba Present Mic y todos podían ver como en tres puntos del cuadrilátero, se veían a los combatientes de esta pelea final–¡NUESTRA RONDA FINAL! ¡TODOROKI VS BAKUGOU VS EIEN!–

Podía verse como el hijo del héroe número dos estaba con su típica cara neutral mirando a sus dos oponentes pero podía verse cierto sentimiento de conflicto en sus ojos, muchos veían como el rubio explosivo sonreía ya sediento de tal vez una sanguinaria pelea y con sus pensamientos de ser el mejor, y por último y no menos importante, Lucas solo parecía ver hacia la nada y con solo dejar ver como el aire a su alrededor estaba diferente a como usualmente lo es.

–¡SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA, LOS MEJORES DE YUUEI, LA CLASE 1-A!–las dos clases de heroísmo solo podían ver como los tres estudiantes, quietos y listos para que declararan el comienzo, Natsuki estaba en uno de los asientos más cercanos a la pared que dividían su sección con la clase 1-B y en el otro lado estaban Tsubasa y Chikara, donde el peliblanco parecía ansioso a tal punto que su compañera de pelos de color vino trataba de retenerlo hasta cierto punto.

–¡EMPIEZA…AHORA!–

Al instante que Mic terminó de decir eso, Todoroki ya había puesto su mano derecha en el piso y lanzado una enorme columna de hielo directo a ambos oponentes, cubriendo de casi todo el estadio como con su ataque en el combate de Sero.

–¡TODOROKI, USO UN SORPRENDENTE ATAQUE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡PARECE QUE NO QUIERE ACABAR INMEDIATAMENTE LA LUCHA ENTRE EL Y SUS DOS OPONENTES!–comentaba el héroe rubio casi igual de impactado que todos los espectadores–¡EL CAMPEÓN SE ALZARÁ EN MUY POCO TIEMPO, PÚBLICO MÍO!–

De repente una sombra había aparecido encima del chico de dos elementos, de igual forma como explosiones empezaron resonar dentro del ataque de hielo y antes de que Ahouto pudiera darse cuenta, una fuerte patada lo hizo retroceder y pedazos de agua congelada lo hicieron cubrir su cabeza al momento. Bakugou salió de un agujero que había hecho a través de la columna de hielo y miraba como en donde debería estar el chico de cabellos de dos colores, miraba como estaba Eien parado ahí y mirando al otro que no era el.

–¡USANDO UNA INCREÍBLE VELOCIDAD Y EL OTRO UNA DEFENSA EXPLOSIVA, EIEN Y BAKUGOU LOGRAN SALIR DE FORMA RÁPIDA DEL ATAQUE DE TODOROKI! ¡QUE TRUCOS MÁS EXTRAÑOS!–fue dicho nuevamente por la persona que era su profesor de inglés y diciendo lo obvio de lo ocurrido, los dos de los tres combatientes miraron al chico de cabellos castaños esperando ver lo que haría como siguiente movimiento.

– _No se como logró escapar de mi ataque, pero será mejor sacarlo de la pelea primero/Bastardo, te sacaré primero de la arena antes de que puedas hacer algo_ –pensaban Todoroki y Bakugou respectivamente antes de moverse con su objetivo en claro, uno levantado su mano derecha listo para disparar una gran cantidad de hielo, y el otro colocando las palmas contra la superficie congelada y derritiéndola al momento que empezaban a calentarse para impulsarse con una explosión.

Calor y frío salieron disparados desde los dos lados apuntado directamente a Lucas, muchas personas del público exclamaron sorprendidos al ver como Katsuki y Shouto solo apuntaban a un solo objetivo para acabarlo, los dos solo pudieron quejarse mentalmente mientras se dieron una ojeada entre sí pero nunca conectaron sus miradas. Tan sorpresivo como ocurrió, tanto el rubio explosivo como el bicolor del quirk de dos elementos, no esperaron ver como el castaño corría en dirección de Todoroki y ignorando a Bakugou, aumentando su furia aún más, y cuando parecía que el ataque de hielo iba a tocarle salto de repente dando unas cuantas vueltas y en medio del aire encontrándose tanto Eien como el de los ojos gris y turquesa.

El hijo de Endeavor logró esquivar el golpe en forma de patada giratoria de su atacante a tiempo deteniendo su producción de hielo, se detuvo a un par de pies de distancia y miraba fijamente como el castaño se reincorporaba, todos podían ver como de forma inmediata y salvaje, un Katsuki enfurecido se impulsaba con su quirk gritando con todo atrevimiento las siguientes palabras con las intenciones de provocarlo y saciar su enojo en nuestro protagonista.

–¡Maldito cobarde, atácame si no estás asustado de recibir un golpe mío! ¿¡O es acaso que tienes miedo de que te lastime, no es así!?–los ojos rasgados y rojos del rubio miraban como el otro seguía dándole la espalda sin inmutarse por que había dicho–Maldito–murmuro por lo bajo ya estando a la suficiente distancia y con un potente grito lo siguiente–¡Vete al infierno, hijo de puta!–

Estirando su brazo derecho, la bomba de tiempo humana lanzó su ataque con furia listo para verlo volver por su explosión y casi todos esperaban ver dicho suceso, lo que nadie explicó fue como aún de espaldas Eien, llegó a mover su parte superior justo a evitar cualquier daño de quemaduras o por la onda expansiva.

–¿Como di–un rodillazo directo a la barbilla interrumpió cualquier palabra dicha por Bakugou al instante que intentó abrir la boca, elevando su cabeza al aire por un momento antes de sentir como era agarrado por la muñeca de su lado derecho extendido y lanzado al momento después hacia los aires.

El rubio logró recuperar el control de su cuerpo al momento en que vio como salía de los límites y con varias explosiones de ambas manos logró llegar al campo a una distancia segura, mirando con odio a Lucas y por fin logró encontrarse con la mirada de él mientras se limpiaba algo de sangre que empezaba a salir de su boca. Todoroki solo miraba en donde estaba como ocurría todo el suceso tratando de recuperar algo de su calor corporal por sus recientes ataques usando solo su lado derecho, casi uso su lado izquierdo pero logró evitarlo al momento de notar como su padre lo miraba, podía escuchar a Present Mic comentar por lo sucedido pero tanto él como los otros dos solo parecían estar en ese pequeño mundo donde solo pensaban en ser el aganador de esta pelea.

Tanto Bakugou como Todoroki miraron fijamente al que estaba en medio de los dos al momento que lo oyeron suspirar con cierta decepción, se cruzó de brazos luego de hacerlo y miró primero al del poder de dos elementos para hablar–Esa pelea con Midoriya sí que te afectó, ¿no es así, Todoroki?–pregunto de forma repentina y solo siendo escuchado por los otros dos chicos en el cuadrilátero, ni tuvo que esperar su respuesta al solo tener que ver a los ojos de diferente color del otro dejando salir otro suspiro pero este parecía un poco más forzado.

–Desgraciados…–la voz de Bakugou llamó la atención de sus dos oponentes, ambos adolescentes solo podían ver como el rubio apretaba la mandíbula a tal punto que rechinaban sus dientes y dejaba notar como estaba entre la frustración e irá acumulada en su completo ser, apretó las manos con fuerza antes de soltar una explosión y dejar ser escuchado por todos al momento que empezó a hablar–¡¿Acaso mi poder no es lo suficiente para que lo usen?! ¡Dejen de hacerse los idiotas y atáquenme con todo!–

Más explosiones salían a tal puño que una pantalla de humo baja por sus pies y mirando ahora más específicamente al de cabellos castaños con más furia–¡Primero te matare a ti primero, **hojalata carbonizada**! ¡No pienses que no me di cuenta!–eso llamo la atención del público y los estudiantes, dejando ver como ahora se refería a Eien con el que estaba gritándole–¡No usaste ni una sola vez todo tu poder en ninguna pelea, tampoco cuando peleas con ese chico estrellado con los niveles altos de azúcar!–hubo un ligero pensamiento al ver como el apodo ofensivo era referiancia a la conducta de Chikara y el susodicho ojiceleste solo sonreía cuando varios de sus compañeros lo miraron de reojo.

–¡¿Porque no usas lo mismo que usaste contra esos villanos?!–miraba como nuestro protagonista solo lo miraba expectante con solo su rostro siendo iluminado cada tanto por las explosiones–¡Lo que quiero es una victoria absoluta! ¡No me sirve de nada derrotar a un flojo que no quiere usar todo su poder! ¡¿Como puedo probar mi poder si te derroto tan fácilmente?! ¡No te pares en frente mía si no tienes la voluntad a seguir luchando más!–Katsuki solo dejaba salir su frustración mostrando como era su objetivo en participar en el torneo y solo dejando sin pensamiento alguno a todos en el estadio, levantando su manos como para enfatizar lo siguiente, grito con toda su alma– **¿¡Por qué aún te quedas ahí parado, bastardo!?** –

–" _ **Enséñales quien eres en realidad, Eien Lucas**_ _"_ –las palabras de ese hombre por su celular horas antes en ese festival resonó en su cabeza, solo mirando como el chico de cabellera rubia parecida a un erizó y ojos rojos estaba listo para lanzarse contra el–¿Por que me quedó parado en mi lugar, preguntas?–casi todos movieron directamente su cabeza y muchas parecían que iba a sonarles un ruido al hacerlo a tal ritmo, extendiendo su brazo en un parpadeo él ya había agarrado de la ropa a Todoroki colgándolo en el aire con solo un brazo.

–Me lo dices a mi, cuando tanto tu como yo sabemos la idiota razón del porque este de aquí, esta solamente usando su lado derecho y también porque quiere ser el número uno, por un problema familiar que tiene con su padre–el chico de dos elementos solo podía verlo con cierta sorpresa al escucharle decir eso, miró ligeramente desde su posición a ambos por un momento y el castaño continuó–¿Acaso solo dices eso porque estoy en una posición mayor a la tuya? ¿O será que solo prefieres en señales a todos como tratas de ser el mejor héroe, apesar de que tu forma de ser y actitud es casi parecida la de un villano?–desde donde estaba Aizawa podía notar como el chico se tensaba y parecía estar apunto de decir algo que podría cambiarle lo que queda de su vida, al resto del mundo, recordó todas las condiciones que dijo para hacerles caso en casi todo y solo se mantuvo estoico esperando a que lo soltara.

Todos solo podían ver como reía, no era de esas donde pasaba por oír un buen chiste o por algo gracioso que vio en la calle, tampoco para soñar irónico o otra cosa, simplemente, dejaba notar como si fuera un veneno para él y congelaba a casi todas las personas cuando abrió la boca diciendo las siguientes palabras, que parecían caerle como plomo a todos.

–No importa como lo vea, un chico que solo llegó a pasar el examen de esta academia por obtener únicamente puntos de villanos y sin obtener ninguno de rescate, muestra mucha más violencia que yo, **y eso que en realidad en todo este lugar, yo soy el hijo de un villano que causó un enorme daño a esta sociedad que tanto aman, ¿no lo creen?** –

Unos ojos tan rojos casi escarlatas miraba hacia el frente, casi parecía como una sombra aterradora se emergía en la espalda de nuestro protagonista y de repente, Ruby, aparecía en una corriente de fuego que pasaba por los alrededores hasta tomar forma cuando pasó desde la espalda hasta quedar a su costado y dejando salir una bocanada de fuego de su hocico. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, Shouto logró salir del agarre del contrarío al tiempo que dejaba salir una torrente de picos congelados y así tomando distancia hasta quedar a varios metros separados de Katsuki, donde ambos héroes en entrenamiento veía como el hielo se evaporaba al momento en el que se acercaba a tocar a Eien.

–Así que era verdad–eso sacó del trance que tenía al rubio explosivo y miró al de cabellos de dos colores diferentes, el con sus ojos de gris y turquesa miró a los casi parecidos al fuego infernal que formaba a la yegua que dejó aparecer a lado suyo–El viejo mencionó que estabas ocultando quien de quien eras pariente, pensé que solo trataba de provocarme a usar su quirk y lo traté de ignorarle, pero ahora que te tengo de frente, acabas de confesarlo–

Ruby dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo como si fuera alguna clase de advertencia, mirándolos a los otros dos chicos que trataban de dañar a su dueño y dejando salir una clase de relincheo de su garganta moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, casi parecía que iba abalanzarse hacia donde estaban los oponentes pero una mano sobre su largo cuello en la parte expuesta la tranquilizó al instante.

–Tranquila, no le hagas caso a Todoroki–eso causó algo de confusión al ver el tono y como parecía acariciar al caballo con un tono suave, dejó salir otro chillido la yegua y pasó su gran cabeza hasta tener la palma de Lucas sobre su frente, y parecía disfrutarla apesar de que estaba tocando la armadura que llevaba puesta–Pues, ya que pude terminar unos cuantos calvos sueltos…–parecía detenerse un momento cuando empezó a hablar y volviendo su atención a Shouto y Katsuki, ambos notaron como la comisura de los labios de Lucas se elevaban hacia arriba ligeramente–Ruby, podré cumplirte esa promesa que te hice hace poco, por lo que vamos, ¿no?–

– _Ya viene_ –fue el único pensamiento que tuvieron los otros dos chicos, rápidamente se colocaron en guardia y en ningún momento quitaron la vista del chico de ahora ojos rojos intensos, pero.

–Oigan, ¿a donde están mirando?–una voz hablo a las espaldas de ambos y solo llegaron a abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, cuando volteaban a ver y parecía que era a cámara lenta, volvió a hablar–Estoy detrás suya, puedo ver que no saben enfrentarse a oponentes rápidos, ¿cierto?–

Tan repentino como ocurrió, cuando por fin llegaron a voltearse y por poco evitaron unos potentes golpes directos a su cabeza, de parte de Bakugou logró salir del camino justo cuando vio una pezuña llameante apuntando desde arriba hacia él y tomando algo de distancia podía ver al animal dejando salir un bufido, mirándolo con esos ojos negros que posee a los rojos del rubio. Todoroki llegó a esquivar generando una delgada capa de hielo al frente permitiéndole salir a la distancia justa y así evitando una patada directamente desde abajo, sin que él o el chico explosivo se dieran cuenta, ambos chocaron sus espaldas deteniéndolos en seco y al momento en el que miraron hacia atrás, la voz de Lucas los detuvo de cualquier acción verbal o física que iban a intercambiar entre sí.

– **Twin Flares: Charge and...** –al frente de Shouto, Eien tenía uno de sus brazos estaba equipado en su forma **Break Form** y ligeramente doblado para tomar impulso, desde la otra punta y frente a Katsuki, Ruby mostraba como parecía estar apunto de soltar una larga bocanada de algún tipo desde su hocico, en la boca del caballo todos podían ver como tenía un ligero brillo anaranjado al igual que en el agujero de la palma de nuestro protagonista– **¡Fire!** –

Al momento en el que grito eso, desde ambos lados dispararon una enorme torrente de fuego en forma de tifón y iba de forma rápida hacia donde estaban los otros dos héroes en entrenamiento, sin prestarle atención a la persona detrás suya, ambos adolescentes dieron un paso hacia adelante y se defendieron con su respectivo poder. Moviendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, el chico con la peculiaridad de hielo y fuego, logró crear una columna gruesa y gigante congelada permitiéndole resistir las altas temperaturas de esas flamas, y el rubio de ojos rasgados colocó ambas manos juntas y abiertas hacia adelante, y sin más generó una larga cadena exolosiva usando las ondas expansivas permitiéndole extinguir las llamas que seguían de forma continua.

El público solo podía ver como todo el cuadrilátero empezaba a llenarse de polvo, humo y vapor por lo que ocurría, cuando por fin se detuvieron los atacantes apenas podía verse desde afuera lo que ocurría, de la misma forma Bakugou y Todoroki tampoco podían ver a sus alrededores tratando de anticipar de donde vendrían. Sin embargo, cierta persona con el apodo de "Kacchan" tenia otra cosa en mente, moviendo su brazo hacia atrás la bomba humana trató de golpear al que tenía a su espalda y parecía que Shouto pensaba lo mismo que él cuando de repente, los dos intercambiaron donde chocaban calor y frío de nuevo así causando una fuerte corriente de viento por el cambio de temperatura repentino.

–Maldito de dos colores, ¿acaso, también piensas quedarte sin atacarme con todo tu poder?–hablo Katsuki mirando al de ojos gris y turquesa, no llegó a recibir ninguna respuesta a su pregunta por cómo tenía que prestarle atención a otra cosa.

Saliendo desde ningún lado, Ruby, con las piernas delanteras elevadas intentó aplastarlo con sus pezuñas al rubio y recibiendo un contraataque de lleno en la parte baja, retrocedió un par de pies pero parecía no inmutarse a las explosiones y la yegua dio unas cuantas pisadas con su pierna derecha delantera como si pareciera retarle a seguir–¿Así que quieres enfrentarme, animal carbonizado?–solo le dio una mirada al chico de cabellos de diferente color y con todo eso se abalanzó hacia él ser hecho de fuego, moviéndose por los aires llegó a estar por encima de ella y gritando cayó en picada desde arriba–¡Incineraré lo que te falte en quemar, equina!–

Todoroki terminó de prestarle atención al momento en que causó una fuerte explosión y el relincheo que salió del caballo fue lo último que llegó a sus oídos, mirando hacia un lado podía ver como el dueño del animal de fuego caminaba hacia él y con la parte de su brazo cubierto en su armadura desapareciendo en cenizas, los rojos de él le miraban con cierto sentimiento que le decía que continuará con lo que hacían momentos antes.

–¡¿QU-QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡BAKUGOU SE ESTÁ ENFRENTANDO A ESE ANIMAL LLAMEANTE CREADO POR EIEN Y NO PARECE CONTENRSE! ¿¡ACASO EIEN PIENSA ENFRENTARSE EN UN UNO A UNO, ENTRE EL Y TODOROKI!?–por fin llegaron a los oídos de los combatientes, a excepción de Bakugou que no podía por culpa de sus poderes, la voz de Present Mic que había comentado la mayoría de lo que sucedió al público y solo siendo escuchado por algunos por todo lo que ocurría en el centro del lugar.

Shouto miró por un instante desde la esquina de sus ojos a su padre, Endeavor, y soltando una bocanada de aire para peques pisotear el suelo adelante suya y así generar una tonelada de picos congelados que se elevaba hacia arriba, todo ese hielo iba hacia donde estaba Lucas y todos esperaban que lo detuviera de alguna forma, muchos que lo derretiría antes de que llegar a tocarle, pero no fue eso lo qué pasó y el castaño simplemente se movió hacia un lado, esquivando unas posibles heridas que tuviera que cerrar con varias puntadas.

El chico de poderes de hielo y fuego, cubrió con una pequeña capa pero gruesa de escarcha el suelo delante suya y así haciendo que Lucas, el cual estaba corriendo hacia él a un ritmo rápido, bajara su velocidad para no resbalarse y Shouto avanzó hacia el frente, y encarándolo en el proceso. Ambos se encontraron en menos de lo que pensaban y cuando Todoroki estaba listo para darle un golpe, tenía como objetivo darle en un costado de su cabeza y tratar de desequilibrarlo, sin embargo, no contó que el castaño cambiara la trayectoria con un movimiento de su mano desnuda sin importarle la posibilidad de que congelara su brazo.

Antes de que pudiera retroceder, una patada horizontal fue directo a su costado izquierdo sacándole el aire de sus pulmones en el proceso y saliera de la pequeña zona congelada bajo sus pies, extendió nuevamente su parte superior del lado derecho y generó unos cuantos picos de hielo que iban a la dirección que quería. Lo que no pudo predecir era ver como nuestro protagonista, elevaba una de sus piernas hasta el punto de tenerla extendía mirando con la punta de su pie el cielo y en menos de un parpadeo, el cemento y agua congelada en donde golpe se dividiera del suelo, y formando un muro casi destrozado y protegiéndolo del ataque del chico de cabellos bicolor.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que fuera interrumpido por el sonido de algo agrietándose y todos notaron como el escudo improvisado fuera arrancado por completo del campo de batalla, dejando salir aire contendió en forma de exhalación y elevando la enorme pieza con solo un brazo algo doblado para aguantar el peso, Eien, miró desde su posición a su actual oponente y encontrándose con la mirada fría de gris y turquesa del otro.

–En verdad no vas a usar tu lado izquierdo, ¿cierto?–comentó Lucas y solo podía ver como el otro apretaba su mano derecha con fuerza, logró detener la sensación de negarlo con su cabeza al ver lo que le ocurría al otro y podía ver la confusión en los globos oculares del que técnicamente es su compañero de clases–Bien, entonces como no tienes ganas de usar todo tu poder, yo haré lo mismo venciéndote sin usar mi quirk–para confirmar que iba en serio con sus palabras, el castaño dejó la pieza de cemento en un área cercana a donde estaba sin mucha delicadeza y causando que haya grietas en donde impacto.

–Eso es muy arrogante de tu parte–hablo Shouto mirando con su cara estoica y sin muchas emociones que le delaten que estaba pensando, el tormento en su mente aún seguía ahí pero lo que había dicho el de ojos como el fuego más rojo le parecía demasiado exagerado–No es posible que alguien que no use su peculiaridad o no posea uno, pueda ganarle a uno que lo use o tenga–casi parecía poseer esa clase de pensamientos, sin embargo, alguien parece no tener esa misma forma de pensar.

–Entonces, ¿por que no lo comprobamos?–un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del hijo del segundo héroe más fuerte del mundo, intentó mirar al adolescente de cabellos castaños y falló al ver como en un momento a otro ya estaba delante suya e intentado golpearle.

Logró esquivar el golpe con moverse aún lado y intentó lanzarle un ataque de hielo, no lo logró cuando su pie derecho perdió cualquier sensación de que estuviera tocando el piso y en su campo de visión pudo ver como fue por culpa de Eien, quien había usado su propio pie para hacerle eso y por poco llegó a cubrirse con sus brazos para protegerse del puñetazo de derecha que iba directo a su torso. Eso lo empujó a varios pies de distraída, percatándose de que esta pelea iba a ser a corta distancia el de cabellos bicolor fue hacia adelante con un golpe preparado de su brazo derecho, como lo había predicho fue removido de su trayectoria como la última vez, sin embargo, Lucas no contó que usara sus poderes y terminara con parte de su brazo congelado al tocarlo.

Todoroki logró asestarle una potente patada sus costillas al momento en que se distrajo por su miembro cubierto de hielo y lo siguiente fue el intento de alargar su mano derecha para tocarle una parte del torso, y permitiéndole la victoria al retenerle de hacer cualquier clase de movimientos. Lo que no contó fue recibir un duro gancho justo en el estómago y dejó salir una queja al notar al momento en el que retrocedía, que fue atacado por el brazo congelado de Eien y parecía haberlo usado para su beneficio así aumentando la potencia de su ataque, y al mismo tiempo sacar su mano de esa prision helada que lo retenía.

Luego de eso, entre los dos chicos de la clase 1-A empezó una clase de intercambio de golpe y esquiva, mientras que hubo que algún otro golpe conectado casi siempre fue el intento de congelar al de ojos rojos en su lugar y solo ser evitado con moverse o dar otro contraataque de parte de nuestro protagonista. Tan rápido como ocurrió, ahora ambos adolescentes con quirks poderosos terminaron atrapados entre la línea de los límites y una pared de estalagmitas de hielo hecha por Shouto, así permitiéndole tener más posibilidades de inmovilizarlo o de sacarle fuera del cuadrilátero.

Lo siguiente qué pasó, simplemente se podría decir que fue un pequeño descuido, sin que Eien se diera cuenta mientras estaba esquivando otro ataque terminó tocando con su pie un área con escarcha y así sacándolo de su equilibrio, sus ojos posaron en donde estaba perdiendo su estabilidad y eso permito que en un instante Todoroki lograra alcanzarle a tocar, pero fue directo en la cabeza de nuestro protagonista y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, lo único que el castaño logró hacer fue intentar darle con un ataque desde abajo hacia arriba con su mano abierta y solo llegó a un par de centímetros de disocia antes de convertirse en una versión congelada de sí mismo.

–Es mi victoria–fueron las únicas palabras que dejo salir el bicolor mirando apenas lo que parecía ser la cara de Lucas y apenas se podía ver por el reflejo que daba el sol al cuerpo congelado.

–¿¡COMO!? ¿¡QUE!? ¡¿TODOROKI ACABA DE CONGELAR POR COMPLETO A EIEN?!–Mic parecía estar demasiado confundido y fuera de sí para entender que acaba de ocurrir, se mantuvo un momento de silencio hasta que–¡TODOROKI, ACABA DE GANAR EN UN UNO A UNO A EIEN! ¿¡ACASO EL SIGUIENTE QUE SE ENFRENTARÁ SERÁ CONTRA BAKUGOU!?–

Dándose media vuelta, Todoroki, empezó a caminar hacia donde podía escuchar y ver las explosiones, el sonido de la yegua quejándose al momento de otro ataque hecho por Katsuki llegó a sus oídos y recién ahí se dio cuenta de algo– _Espera, si esa cosa aún está peleando contra Bakugou y Eien está atrapado en hielo… eso significa que él aún es_ –no llegó a terminar el pensamiento al momento en que empezaba a oír cómo algo se rompió parecido a un cristal, tan rápido como llegó una fuerte pisada resonó a sus espaldas y cuando pudo voltear a ver qué era, una voz conocida llegó a él.

–Todoroki, te tengo un pequeño consejo, nunca le des la espalda a un oponente sin antes confirmar que no se vuelta a levantar de nuevo–

En una posición con las piernas ligeramente dobladas, su torso inclinado hacia su derecha y dicho brazo moviéndose desde abajo, con sus dedos formando casi garras y las puntas delas yemas sobre su palma abierta, moviéndose a un ritmo de vértigo y con una mirada roja casi al mismo tono que las llamas infernales, pero solo dejando salir un simple y solitario sentimiento.

 **-Ansias de Victoria-**

Impacto de lleno todo ese golpe en el estómago del chico de ojos gris y turquesa, con los ojos casi blancos solo dejando salir un quejido de dolor de su boca abierta y con facilidad fue elevado a los aires, mostrando como el ataque movía esa zona hacia arriba encorvandolo por completo y todo el público solo podía mirar sorprendidos como ocurría eso, muchos esperaban que ese iba a ser el final pero no. Con un buen impulso de su parte inferior, Eien, estaba ahora en el aire y listo para dar un golpe con su izquierda, inclinado en una posición perfecta, con un fuerte movimiento en donde estaba mostrando como la cintura, torso y brazo se movían de forma sincronizada, y con una fuerza casi inhumana causó que Shouto cayera boca abajo en el cemento y levantara una gran capa de polvo en el aire.

Hubo un silencio al momento en que terminó todo eso, la capa de tierra y suciedad empezó a despejarse mostrando como el único en que se mantenía en pie era Eien, mostrando como sus ojos rojos miraban el cuerpo inconsciente del hijo de Endeavor y en el piso sin moverse, lo siguiente qué pasó fue que nuestro protagonista se estirara hacia abajo y agarrará con su mano izquierda. Muchos parecían tensarse al ver que podría pensar en terminar, sin embargo, algunos pocos pudieron notar como los nudillos de dicha mano estaban sangrando y llegaba al uniforme de educación física de Todoroki, levantándolo sin mucha dificultad de su parte y con un simple movimiento tiro al perdedor de su encuentro fuera de los límites, cayendo en un ruido sordo.

Todos tomaron un momento antes de que la voz de la referí resonara en los oídos de todos, moviendo su látigo aún algo estupefacto por todo, señaló de forma más obvia lo que acaba de ocurrir–¡Todoroki ya no puede continuar! ¡A partir de este momento, si ninguno de los dos combatientes restantes no son descalificados, él se mantendrá en tercer lugar!–la mujer se acercó al de cabellos bicolor y levantándolo sin mucho esfuerzo se lo llevó a unos robots que aparecieron con una camilla en una de las entradas.

Luego de eso, Lucas, se volvió hacia donde podía ver una ligera capa de humo y varios destellos naranjas seguido de los fuertes ruidos de las explosiones de Bakugou, camino hasta estar al frente de la pared hecha de picos congelados y con cierta lentitud el colocó su mano más sana en la superficie fría. Dejó salir un largo suspiro seguido de una ligera línea negra nubosa de sus labios y podía verse como susurraba algo tan abrió que nadie lograba llegar a oírlo, de repente todo su brazo derecho se encendió rodeándolo de fuego y al extinguirse mostrara como llevaba equipado dicho sector de su armadura en su **Break Form** , después de eso y sin decir nada empezó a derretir el hielo al frente suya dejando que empezara a desmoronarse y así formando un hueco en la pared helada, y permitiéndole pasar a su siguiente oponente.

Camino con un ritmo lento hacia la pelea entre el rubio de ojos rasgados y la yegua, estando a una distancia algo segura movió su mano blindada y colocó el pulgar y índice en su boca, lo siguiente que hace fue dar un agudo silbido causando que el escándalo del caballo en llamas se detuviera. Moviendo su cabeza, Ruby, rápidamente se convirtió en una gran cantidad de fuego junto su armadura y moviéndose con velocidad llegó a esquivar un fuerte ataque de Katsuki, el cual siguió con la vista al animal y vio como ahora estaba moviéndose a cierto ritmo sin volver a su forma original alrededor de su dueño.

Dijo algo a lo bajo al ser de fuego y solo recibió un relincheo antes de que desapareciera en cenizas enfrente del chico explosivo, Kacchan miró con fiereza en sus ojos listo para atacar y levantó ambas palmas generando chispas, como si tratara de tentarlo a que lo atacara de frente y no pareció funcionar haciendo que su ceño se frunciera aún más al ver su plan fallido.

–Hey hojalata, ¿acaso ya no tienes ganas de pelear? Esa cosa carbonizada dio mucha más lucha que su propio dueño–una sonrisa amenazante emergio en su cara mientras que Bakugou se preparara para algún ataque sorpresa al ver como ahora sus miradas se cruzaron, podía ver que no retrocedería en ningún momento–¿O es que vas hacer lo mismo que él mitad mitad y no vendrás con todo tu poder?–

–Me rindo–en el instante que se escuchó esas dos palabras, detuvo por completo cualquier pensamiento, acción o motivo de continuar lo que hacia en todo el estadio, el rubio solo podía ver con clara sorpresa y estupefacción en su rostro al chico de ojos ahora vueltos a su normal verde jade.

–¿Que demonios acabas de decir?–pregunto Katsuki solo podían ver en su lugar como el castaño desaparecía lo que tenía equipado en su brazo derecho y dando media vuelta, se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme.

–¡Eien, se rinde de seguir con el combate!–Midnight exclama con cierto pesar al ver los ojos aún en shock del ganador, aunque podría hacer que continuará desde su posición y distancia podía ver como el brazo derecho de Lucas temblaba ligeramente de la anticipación, así poniéndola en alerta al recordar algo que todos los profesores sabían y desde la comisura de sus glóbulos oculares podía ver a Cementoss, su compañero, de la misma forma.

–¡El ganador de este combate y colocándolo en el primer lugar de este festival, Bakugou Katsuki!–

Dando cada paso a su propio ritmo mientras ignoraba los griteríos y quejas del ahora victorioso primer lugar, avanzaba hacia fuera de los límites y baja por las escaleras, se detuvo a medio camino de salir por el túnel que lo llevaba a los pasillos de las instalaciones y levantó su mirada en un sitio en específico entre los asientos.

– _ **Lo hiciste bien, Lucas**_ –fueron las palabras que pudo identificar en la mirada que recibía de Ikomura y le devolvió el sentimiento con su propia mirada antes de volver a su camino.

Sin embargo.

–¡Vuelve aquí y deja de darme la espalda, bastardo de ojos de tomate!–

Con un fuerte impulso de su poder, Kacchan se avecinaba desde los cielos y sordo de las advertencias de la heroina, el segundo referí, Cementoss, intentó generar un muro de cemento pero fue evitado con facilidad por el chico explosivo. Sin ninguna clase de pensamiento más en su mente, con solo intenciones asesinas y una furia hirviendo dentro de sí, no tardó mucho en ya estar encima de Eien y gritar una clase de gruñido animal de su garganta, con su mano derecha extendía y listo para causar una explosión con el sudor altamente volátil en su palma desnuda.

Pero apesar de todo las ansias de ganar con obtener una victoria absoluta, que su oponente se haya rendido sin darle lo que quería y irse sin darle ninguna mirada más, con su orgullo roto y listo para hacer algo demasiado impulsivo de su parte, su derecha impacto de lleno en el rostro del chico al momento en que se giró a ver lo que pasaba. Todo lo que se escuchó fue como su explosión resonar por todos los huecos del estadio, Bakugou pensó que ahora iba a ser de alguna forma retenido por los dos héroes y cuando llegaron a frente suya, lo que fue verlos mirando más a la nube negra que causó y con una posición defensiva como si trataban de protegerlo de algo.

–Bakugou, retírate ahora–empezó a decir Midnight rasgando algo de su piel de su brazo y el hombre de cemento solo dijo algo pareció mientras usaba un tubo cercano para sacar dicho material por si acaso.

Todos miraban confundidos las acciones de ambos profesionales pero lo que más estaban atentos eran las acciones del castaño, el cual aún seguía siendo oculto a simple vista por el humo y al momento en el que desvaneció en el aire dejó ver como el chico solo se había cubierto el ataque con su brazo derecho desnudó y ahora con claras marcas de quemaduras causadas por la explosión.

–Eien-kun, amablemente le pido que siga con su camino y espere hasta que lo llamen para la entrega de me–Cementoss ni llegó a terminar cuando nuestro protagonista movió su mano dañada y apunto con la palma a donde estaban, cenizas empezaron a rodear el brazo al igual que varias llamas diminutas en un ritmo circular alrededor de él y los ojos se volvieron instantáneamente a rojos intensos casi oscuros, mirándolos a los tres a su frente– _Maldicion, no tenemos opción, Eraserhead no puede usar su quirk en su actual condición y tenemos que proteger a Bakugou-kun de ser atacado por el_ –

–Entiendo–eso sacó de su mente a los dos referís y aún Katsuki confundido, el chico aún seguía en la misma posición pero sus ojos ahora no eran tan oscuros, pero empezó a mover su mano hasta tener su medio y pulgar tocando la punta de ambos dedos entre sí y en vez de apuntarlos parecía apuntar a otro lado detrás de ellos–Pero antes déjenme hacer una cosa, será más fácil así sacan ese hielo y partes destrozadas del campo–

El sonido de algo clavándose en el suelo sonó en medio de todo el estadio, todos los pares de ojos se movieron hacia el centro y se encararon que justo en medio del cuadrilátero estaba la lanza-tridente que es capaz de invocar Eien con la punta afilada hundida en la piedra, muchos parecían confundidos por eso y notaron de repente como el mismo fuego y cenizas que rodeaban el brazo del castaño en un ritmo constante por todo el arma.

– **Red Zone: Empty** –

Al momento en que terminó de decir eso, Lucas, chasqueo los dedos de su mano levantada y todo lo que rodeaba a su armamento en el campo de pelea, desapareció en un pequeño destello rojo que salió de la parte hundida en ella, todo al igual que esa lanza-tridente no estaba dejando solo la tierra negra y humeante, muchos del público tardaron en entender qué pasó pero el resto sólo dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa, estupefacción y confusión.

Bakugou solo podía ver lo que sucedió con la boca abierta de lo que acaba de ver, pasos sonaron y solo veía como el chico de ojos rojos le daba la espalda desapareciendo en los pasillos sin importarle las miradas de miedo que recibía, dejando salir una bocanada de humo de su boca, Eien dejó que las siguientes palabras sonaran en el interior de él rubio y los dos héroes delante suya.

–No me rendí porque quería, no tenía la opción de continuar o algo peor que lo que acabo de hacer iba a ocurrir–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el capítulo número 34, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar sus pensamientos sobre todo lo ocurrido en este capítulo, ya sacando lo anteriormente dicho. Vengo a decir, que ya tengo que empezar a estudiar nuevamente para tomar las regulares/previas en febrero y hay posibilidad de que no pueda publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero no se pongan tristes, seguiré escribiendo entre estudios (porque sino me da algo seguramente XD) y cuando por fin sea finales de febrero publicaré el capítulo. Espero que lo entiendan y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Tengo que decirte, que sobre las preguntas, me las había olvidado por completo XD. Te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho recordar y espero que te guste el capítulo. Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: En primer lugar, otra vez vas con que me gusta hacer personajes todo OP, por favor, entiendo que parezca eso pero no soy de hacerlos y aunque lo parezca seguramente, no, Afirmo que explicare adelante en la historia como es capaz de hacer eso dicho personaje. Segundo, me gusta como tomaste toda la pelea final del torneo y nos leeremos después. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 35**

* * *

–¡Continuemos ahora con la ceremonia de premios!–decía Midnight al momento justo para que empezaran a sonar fuegos artificiales en el cielo, todos los participantes del festival en su respectiva clase miraba al medio como estaban colocados los top 3.

–Que demonios, él está…–murmuraba Jirou a lo bajo viendo lo que tenía al frente, Yaoyorozu solo podía cubrirse la boca por el mismo sentimiento.

–Ha estado así desde que logró recuperarse de ese momento…–comentó Kirishima con una gota de sudor en la parte de la nuca de su cabeza pelirroja.

En el centro de todos, podía verse tres pilares pequeños uno cada vez más elevado que el otro, el más bajo de todos era el tercer lugar mostrando a un Todoroki con varias partes de su cuerpo vendadas y con su mirada baja, el que estaba en el medio mostraba que era el segundo lugar y hay se haya Eien con muchas más vendas y con las manos en los bolsillos pero podía ver en la derecha justo donde llegaba el final de su dedos escondidos en la ropa, un color negro tostado y un poco de rojo oscuro, y ligeramente el ojijade parecía ver entre estupefacción y gracia la escena que ocurría a su izquierda.

–¡Hrrrnngh!–en el pilar más alto y con un gran número uno en medio, se haya el primer lugar haciendo ese ruido amortiguado y todos podían ver como Bakugou Katsuki, el ganador del festival, amarrado en un palo de centeno, encadenado en varias parte de su cuerpo y sus manos en una clase de maquinaria que no podía ser destruida por sus explosiones, pero lo más notable era ver como tenía un bozal en la boca mientras movía todo lo que podía de su cuerpo con rabia y gruñía mandándole una mirada de puro oído a todos, en especial a dos personas a lado suya en el medio, y sin inmutarse del escándalo.

–Y yo pensé que lo de hace rato fue un berrinche–dijo Lucas en un tono bajo y recibiendo un grito/gruñido amortiguado de parte del rubio de ojos rasgados que lo miraba con ansias de verle morir.

–Bien ¡Es hora de conceder las medallas! Y quien entregará las medallas este años es naturalmente nada más y menos que–comenzaba a decir la heroina +18 y desde arriba se escuchó una voz.

–¡SOY YO!–muchos en el estadio se entusiasmaron al escuchar ese tono familiar.

–¡Y AQUÍ ESTOY CON LAS MEDALLAS!/¡Nuestro héroe, All Might!–tanto Midnight como el héroe número uno gritaron al mismo tiempo, el rubio llegó dando unas volteretas hasta estar a lado de la pelinegra y ella solo levantaba las manos señalándolo.

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio después de todo eso, parecía que los dos habían tenido una pésima sincronización y la referí solo podía poner ambas manos frente de su rostro y decir una disculpa sobre lo ocurrido, el símbolo de la paz, dejó salir un suspiro pesado antes d moverse hacia los tres adolescentes que estaban en los pilares.

–¡Que envidia, los novatos de este año son bastante afortunados!–comentó uno de los heores desde su asiento a otro, hubo otros que dijeron sobre ser instruidos por All Might.

Casi todos se callaron mientras veían como el héroe más fuerte de pelos rubios caminaba con su sonrisa hacia ellos hasta inclinarse hacia donde estaba el tercer lugar, agarrando una de las medallas que tenía Midnight con una risa empezó a hablar.

–¡Felicidades, joven Todoroki, lo hiciste muy bien en contra de tales combatientes!–decía el héroe al mismo tiempo que colocaba la medalla de bronce en el chico de cabellos bicolor–Debes tener tus razones para no haber usado tu lado izquierdo durante la final, ¿cierto?–

–La lucha contra Midoriya fue lo que me confundido… y me hizo dudar de lo que debía hacer–contestaba Shouto con la mirada baja, sin ver a los ojos del símbolo de la paz–Tengo el presentimiento de entender porque él ha estado todo el tiempo en tu cabeza, quiero ser un héroe como tú–esta vez lo dijo mirándolo fijamente a su mirada, ambos siendo observados de cerca por Lucas.

–Pero… siempre he pensado que si intentaba lograrlo todo por mí mismo, eso estaría mal–parecía mucho más pensativo que antes, varios de sus mechones blancos y rojos se pusieron al frente cuando volvió a mirar a sus pies, pero aún así terminó lo que quería decir–Aún hay cosas que necesito arreglar–

Sin previo aviso, All Might, abrazó al hijo de Endeavor y desde donde estaba nuestro protagonista no llegó a entender lo que le decía pero parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo viendo como le daba varias palmadas en la espada con su mano enorme, volviendo su atención al segundo lugar podía ver los ojos verde jade mirarlo con cierto sentimiento.

Agarrando la medalla del segundo lugar, camino sosteniendo al frente dicho objeto y cuando estaba al alcance de ponérselo si se agachaba él empezó a hablar, muchos del público, los dos chicos que estaban en los podías y varias entre los estudiantes que participaron en el festival miraron lo que iba a decir.

–¡Joven Eien, felicidades por llegar al segundo lugar!–comenzó y apenas llegó a procesar cuando el castaño se inclinó lo suficiente y permitiéndole poner la medalla plateada, con un tono más bajo el empezó a hablar de vuelta–Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, parece que sucedieron varias cosas y eso parece haberte afectado, espero que llegues a resolver esos pequeños problemas que tienes por haber participado en el festival–eso confundió a los dos estudiantes que estaban en los pilares, aunque Bakugou aún seguía con su rabieta con la diferencia de parecer prestando atención al ojijade.

–He tratado de ocultar uno de esos dichosos problemas y luego de una corta llamada de parte de **esa persona** , digamos que me afecto un poco más de lo que pensaba–hubo cierto veneno al momento que decía dos palabras en especial y Todoroki logró identificar muy bien ese sentimiento, con sus ojos gris y turquesa miraba como un ligero brillo rojo apareció en los glóbulos oculares de Eien cuando continuó con lo que hablaba–Ahora tengo que cumplir una problemática apuesta y no creo que termine muy bien, pero de igual forma, no creo que me merezca tales elogios de tu parte, **héroe** –

El hombre de gran tamaño y musculatura tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío por su cuerpo cuando dijo eso último, y sin dudarlo, rodeó con sus brazos al castaño antes de que pudiera retroceder y estando a tan corta distancia el le susurró lo siguiente en su oído.

–Entiendo tus pensamientos, pero no tienes que seguir con esto, puede que nos acabases de enseñar algo que cambiara lo que piensas ahora mismo y solo sigue haciéndo como lo haces–se separo pero tenía las manos en los hombros del chico, parecía que el abrazo lo había puesto tan tenso que sus músculos estaba como piedra y pudo notar su mano derecha en su bolsillo.

Mirando a la sonrisa dientuda del número uno, Lucas, solo dejo salir un suspiro al mismo tiempo que relajaba todo su cuerpo y sin más solo le susurro de vuelta lo suficiente bajo para que el solo lo oyera.

–Aunque tengas razón o no, eso no servirá a los que fueron afectados de forma exagerada por uno de los problemas, de igual forma…–de repente un sentimiento de peligro llegó a los dos héroes cercanos cuando vieron como miraba Eien al hombre frente suya y disimulando tan bien con una sonrisa entre timidez falsa y una malicia demasiado bien escondida, sentenció lo que quería decir con un tono demandante y severo.

– **La próxima vez, no trates de ser tan cercano conmigo, ¿entendido?** –

* * *

–Ya que han ganado un descanso, mañana y pasado no tendrán clases–dijo la momia de cabellos negros y también conocido como Aizawa, toda la clase 1-A estaban sentados en sus asientos en su respectiva aula, escuchando a su maestro luego de la entrega de medallas y un pequeño problema que causó All Might en un momento donde todos tenían que gritar "Plus Ultra", pero volviendo a la actualidad el adulto con los poderes de borrar quirks, continuo–Organizaré a todos los nominados de los profesionales y los presentaré después del descanso, asegúrense de descansar bien, aún si vuestro corazón está alterado–

–Dicho eso, pueden irse–

Luego de esas últimas palabras de parte de su profesor principal, todos empezaron a levantarse y algunos se decían varias cosas sobre lo ocurrido, mientras tanto cierta azabache noto como desde ningún momento Eien no había sacado su mano derecha de su respectivo bolsillo y no mostraba ninguna señal de moverlo de ahí, estaba apunto de ir a preguntarle pero alguien más se había adelantado por una razón diferente.

–Hey amigo, espera un momento creo que te estás olvidando de algo–exclamó Kirishima tan repentino al momento que rodeaba el cuello del castaño, deteniéndolo de cualquier intento de huida y muchos miraba a los dos por el alto volumen de la voz del pelirrojo.

–¿Que ocurre?–pregunto Lucas y con dar unos ligeros golpes con los dedos de su mano izquierda fue liberado del brazo del chico con el quirk de endurecimiento.

–Nos debes respuestas a nuestras preguntas Eien, así que no te irás y recuerdo que dijiste que lo harías luego del festival–de la nada Ashido dejó notar que estaba ahí emergiendo desde un lado de donde estaba su amigo de cabellos rojos, y también aparecieron Asui y Sero caminando en un lado.

Todos se habían detenido al momento que escucharon eso y recordaron las apalabras que había dicho el ojijade días antes, desde cerca al escritorio de maestros, Aizawa parecía estar dormido y no parecía importarle de lo que puede ocurrir, nuestro protagonista solo dejos alir un suspiro antes de volver a sentarse en su respectivo asiento pero con las piernas fuera de debajo de la mesa y mirardo al grupo enfrete suya.

–Está bien, pero solo era una pregunta por persona y eso solo son para nueve de ustedes para que lo recuerden, por lo que recomiendo que piensen bien antes de hacerla–comentó el chico de cabellos castaños acomodándose y cambio su mirada de donde estaba Kirishima, Mina, Tsuru y Sero cuando empezaron a hablarse entre sí en un círculo, y sus ojos se encontraron con los verde casi esmeralda de cierto pecoso–Que sean siete, Midoriya ya me hizo la pregunta en el festival y Iida parece no estar aquí ahora mismo–

Izuku casi le da un ataque de nervios pero solo dio un asentimiento recordando su encuentro con su compañero de clase antes de su pelea con Todoroki cuando vio como muchos delos adolescentes en él aula lo miraba, pasaron varios segundos antes de que la pelirosa levantara la mano y se acercara con varios saltos cortos a donde estaba Lucas ya teniendo lista su pregunta.

–¿Es en verdad que eres el hijo de un villano?–su rostro se puso rápidamente seria cuando dijo esas palabras y parecía que afectó los alrededores, dejado una presión que solo fue acompañada por silencio.

–Si lo soy, siguiente–fue una breve respuesta pero no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo, no solo eso sino que sus ojos solo miraban con cierto sentimiento de aburrimiento esperando algún tipo de reacción al decirlo, Ashido solo pudo fruncir el ceño y parecía estar Algo frustrada al recibir tal respuesta pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

–Es mi turno entonces–dijo Kirishima adelantándose y cruzándose los brazos al frente, miró a los verde jade de nuestro protagonista y abrió su boca con dientes parecidos a tiburón–Si eres el hijo de un villano, ¿porque tratando de convertirte en un héroe?–

Como si ya lo tuviera preparado, la respuesta fue casi instantánea y preparada de ante mano–Puede que tenga un pariente que sea un villano, pero él está encarcelado en una prision y hace un mucho tiempo perdí a mi madre en un accidente–casi parecía que el pelirrojo iba a disculparse pero no parecía haber terminado con lo que estaba diciendo–Diría que necesito conseguir un buen empeleo para vivir y como el trabajo de un héroe profesional, ellos ganan una grata cantidad de dinero por lo que hacen y así de simple sería–sus compañeros le creyeron pero claramente estaba mintiendo cuando en un instante el recuerdo de su "Trato" con cierto ratón/perro/oso que era director de la academia en donde estaba en ese instante.

Kirishima parecía estar cierto dudoso de su respuesta pero se fue con una Ashido algo furiosa por su corta respuesta mientras otro recibía una mucho más larga, Hanta se adelantó con su sonría de extraña forma y con cierta duda en su camino miró a los ojos aburridos de Lucas.

–Cuando peleaste contra ese chico de clase 1-B, Chikara, ¿por que no usaste tu quirk desde un principio? Desde el segundo evento, en la Caballería humana, sabias sobre la peculiaridad de el ¿cierto?–aunque parecían ser dos preguntas lo que estaba tratando de saber era lo mismo, por eso Nadia parecía quejarse de haberlo hecho y solo esperaban a la respuesta, sea corta o larga.

–Ya lo había dicho en la pelea con Bakugou y Todoroki, no soy muy aficionado al uso de mi quirk–decía Eien al mismo tiempo que se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza, en ningún momento miraba a alguien dentro de la habitación y continuó con lo que decía–Además, Chikara tampoco empezó a usar desde el principio sus poderes, por eso hice lo mismo y no parecía que a él le importara–

Dando un pequeño asentimiento Sero, se retiró ya algo satisfecho consigo mismo y volviendo a su asiento a espera de que parecía ser una de las personas más directas de la clase, Asui Tsuyu, con su cara neutral camino hasta estar frente a frente con Lucas y ambas miradas de verdes de diferentes tonos se encararon.

–Momo-chan ya te hizo esta pregunta y no la respondiste, Eien-kun, ¿por qué razón le temes a tu propio quirk?–

Como si hubieran vuelto varios días antes, de forma rápida todo el aire se silenció cuando miraron como los ojos de nuestro protagonista se oscurecían con sus cabellos y empezaba a notarse como su cuerpo se tensaba, la chica rana se inmutaba esperando ver lo que iba a decirle. Lucas, de forma repentina bajo su mano izquierda sobre su escritorio y apoyándose con ella en la madera de dicho objeto, se reincorporó dejando notar la diferencia de alturas que tenían ambas personas entre el y Asui, por primera vez en todo la charla, el ojijade movió su brazo derecho sacándolo del bolsillo y revelando como sus dedos y muñeca estaban vendados en blanco pero podía verse entre tantas vendas algo de bordo.

Ignorando como varios exclamaron estupefactos al ver el tono casi idéntico a la sangre, empezando a desacerse las restricciones blanquecinas sobre algún tipo de heridas y dejó salir en todo el proceso una exhalación disimulada por un bufido mientras hablaba con naturalidad.

–Eres la segunda persona que me dice algo similar a eso este día, Asui–nadie parecía estar prestándole atención a aquel comentario que había dicho, simplemente veían como desde las puntas de sus cinco dedos hasta un poco más de su brazo pero ni llegando a su codo, miraban entre estupefactos y sorprendidos como su brazo estaba casi negro con varias marcas rojas parecidas a una quemadura pero ni sobresalían de su piel pareciendo casi pintura con solo dejando ver que era de verdad por restos de sangre seca en los bordes.

Moviendo la mano, la levantó hasta tenerla el frente y dejando que la chica rana mirara fijamente el dorso–Podemos decir que mi peculiaridad es como el quirk de Todoroki, mis poderes son la combinación de los de mis padres–el chico de ojos bicolor cambió su vista a los ojos del castaño, encontrándoselos por un momento antes de que Lucas volviera su atención a la explicación–Mi padre era el que tenía la capacidad de invocar una armadura y espada medieval, mientras que los de mi madre le permitiera generar fuego y manipularlo hasta cierto nivel–cerró los dedos de su mano derecha de una forma entre dolorosa y frustrante, los glóbulos oculares verde jade de nuestro protagonista se nublaron por un instante antes de dejar salir en un susurro dos solitarias palabras–Sin embargo…–

–¿Sin embargo, que? Ribbit–hablo de nuevo Tsuyu repitiendo lo que había dicho Eien, el castaño empezó a vendar nuevamente su mano con esas gasas y cuando estaba a la mitad continuó diciendo lo que estaba contando.

–A diferencia de Todoroki, quien sólo parece haber conseguido sólo la desventaja del lado de hielo, yo obtuve cada una de los efectos que causaban en el cuerpo de ambos quirk de mis padres–terminó de decir justo al momento que acaba de ajustarse las vendas en su brazo, se volvió su atención hacia la peliverde y por fin identificó las miradas de muchos en él aula–Puede que le tenga miedo a mis poderes o no, pero he estado tratando con esas desventajas desde hace mucho tiempo apesar de no haberlos usados y por ahora les daré una imagen de ellos–

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Midoriya, miraba preocupado la mano vendada de Lucas y sacando de algún lado su cuaderno ya moviendo su pluma para escribir lo que escuchaba, se detuvo notando como nuestro protagonista parecía pensar un momento antes de volver abrir su boca.

–Tomen por ejemplo el motor a carbón de los viejos trenes, cuanto más alimentes el fuego con el combustible aumenta aún más la velocidad de la maquinaria–para enfatizar lo que decía esta vez mostró como su mano izquierda era envuelta en fuego antes de revelar el guante de su armadura **Break Form** , desde el agujero en su palma unas cuantas llamas volaban de ahí hasta extinguirse en el aire–Mi quirk es algo parecido, la peculiaridad de mi madre era capaz de generar aún más fuego cuando sentía un fuerte sentimiento y dependiendo de cuál era, su nivel de manipulación subía o bajaba, pero del otro lado…–mientras explicaba por unos momentos las pequeñas particulares de fuego se movían en una clase de baile, sin embargo, dejaron de hacerlo al instante que empezaban a desaparecer y ser remplazados por una flama mucha más grande y salvaje.

–Los de mi padre, al igual que varios predecesores de su rama familiar, parecían luego de cierto factor causa que obtuvieran a paso de sus vidas unas ansias de victorias y peleas hasta llegar a ser casi animal o monstruosa–de forma repentina cerró su mano apagando las llamas, varios se sobresaltaron por el brusco movimiento y notaron como parecía que le temblaba un poco su lado izquierdo–Al igual que ellos, yo también tengo esa debilidad y por eso, digamos que el tanque que tiene todo ese calor dentro de mi interior, está tan sobrecargado que apenas soy capaz de manipularlo a mi actual nivel y por eso fue que mostré tal poder destructivo al hacer desaparecer el cuadrilátero–

Eien miró hacia Bakugou encontrándose con la mirada roja del rubio, ambos compartieron unos segundos antes de que el ojijade volviera hablar y caminara hacia la salida de la habitación, desapareciendo con las siguientes palabras.

–Esperó que a quienes les respondí, estén a gusto con sus respuestas a sus preguntas, por ahora, nos vemos en dos días–

* * *

–¡Nos vemos más tarde Onii-san, recuerda descansar bien como lo dijo el tío Iko!–avisaba una Natalie saliendo del departamento, y cerrando la puerta luego de oír la pequeña despedida y confirmación de parte de su hermano mayor.

Ya era de madrugada y podíamos ver como Lucas parecía mirar con total aburrimiento en su mirada el título en el canal de noticias, donde estaba esa misma mujer que hizo una escena en vivo hace semanas luego de lo sucedido en el USJ, relataban varios sucesos importantes en el día anterior sobre el festival deportivo de la academia.

De forma rápida presionó el botón de apagado del dispositivo con el control remoto en su mano sana y volviendo a su lado derecho podía ver como desde un poco más allá de su codo, el resto de su brazo estaba sumergido en un cubo metálico y con una gran cantidad de agua congelada con varios pedazos grandes de hielo flotando por alrededor de su piel negra de tono carbonizado.

–Maldicion… esto me pasa por dejarme llevar un poco cuando peleó–al momento que dejo de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, levantó la mirada hacia el techo y de un suspiro soltó una larga bocanada de humo gris de sus labios mientras pensaba la suerte que tenía de que no servían los detectores de incendios de su departamento al haberlos desactivados hace tiempo–Por suerte, desaparecerá entre las siguientes veinticuatros horas–se decía para sí mismo sobre lo que tenía su brazo derecho y dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre el respaldo de su sillón, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño para tomar un merecido descanso tanto físico como mental.

–A Natalie, no le importaría si tomó un pequeño descanso hasta que vuelva de la escuela–

* * *

–Capitán, por fin llegaste–exclamó de repente un hombre joven de cabellos negros que parecía estar entre los treinta, sus palabras parecían estar dirigidas a alguien que parecía tenerle respeto al momento que pasaba por unas puertas de metal fuertes y gruesas, moviendo con rapidez pasó sin importarle del joven y logró oír los pasos apresurados del morucho detrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que su voz–No a dejado de pedirnos que te llamáramos por alguna razón, desde que terminaron ese evento en Japón de esa famosa academia parece que aumentaron aún más su insistencia en que quisiera verlo y qu–no llegó a terminar de hablar al momento que recibió una señal de la mano del supuesto capitán, no se dijeron nada más mientras recorrían el camino a donde estaban yendo.

Las instalaciones en que caminaban era remarcado por dos cosas demasiado notable a simple vista, el tono gris de las paredes recién pintadas y las largas barras metálicas de una aleación especialmente resistentes en un color negro oscuro, notablemente podía verse como una gran prision donde las únicas luces eran de los focos que había en los techos. Los pasos de ambas personas resonaban por el vasto lugar, solo siendo interrumpidos por algunas quejas, gruñidos y varios presos roncando a niveles altos en sus respectivas celdas, no tardaron en pasar los recorridos hasta que se detuvieron en un largo pasillo con solo dos puertas de un solo lado.

–Oficial–hablo por primera vez el hombre conocido por ahora como Capitán, la voz de él sonaba seria y con cierto tono demandante, desde uno de sus hombros el morocho solo podía ver directamente a los ojos celeste cielo tragando ligeramente un nudo que se formó en su garganta–Le agradezco la preocupación, por ahora, puede irse se volver solo y puedo suponer que esa **persona** no me detendrá tanto tiempo si puedo suponer que quiere, hasta entonces nos despedimos–

Al terminar de decir eso, el oficial dio un asentimiento de forma rígida y desapareció de forma rápida, el hombre de ojos celestes miró hacia la segunda puerta y tomando un momento de silencio giró la perilla permitiendole entrar, al pasar al otro lado dio un simple movimiento cerró la puerta de metal y pudo ver a un costado de ella de la pared más cercana un enorme vidrio que reflejaba, dejando ver solo él su propio reflejo en ella.

–Por fin llegaste hombre, Capitán, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor si hay la más mínima posibilidad que lo hagas–una vos gruesa sonó cerca suya a sus espaldas, girándose lentamente solo podía ver unos instantes desde el vidrio negro la imagen reflejada de aquella persona.

Unos ojos rojos brillantes solo lo veían desde su asiento y solo ese rasgo era notable mientras el espejo oscurecía el resto de las caracteristicas de su rostro, de frente a esa persona dijo las siguientes palabras con cierta tensión al momento que dejaba ver cuánto tiempo no usaba ese nombre al igual que recuerdos en al cabeza del ojiceleste pasaban por su mente.

–Kai, no… **Red Eyes** , ¿que es lo que decirme para pedir que venga con tanta prisa a este lugar?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen el capítulo número 35 de esta historia, como dije en el anterior, les comenté que tardaría en sacar el siguiente y tristemente tendrán que esperar para el siguiente. Supongo que tardaré más de una semana en poder a volver escribir el nuevo capítulo, espero que me tengan aún la paciencia y nos leeremos después. Bye.**

 **PD: No se olviden de comentar lo que les pareció el capítulo y que pueden suponer con la escena final de dicho capítulo, adiós.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Agradezco que te esté gustando la historia y espero que la sigas hasta que la terminemos, no será muy pronto obviamente. Sobre lo que quería el padre de Lucas, tendrás que esperar porque no lo sabrás hasta en capítulos futuros, y quienes aún deben preguntar a Eien no son ellos, son Iida, Uraraka, Momo y Todoroki, espero que te gusten los nombres de héroes de mis personajes.**

 **Por cierto, esa pregunta sobre si Lucas se enfrentará contra el Asesino de Héroes, Stain. No, no tengo en ninguna manera hacer que se enfrente contra el, no estoy tan a gusto con meterme tan a fondo con el canon de la seria, pero tranquilo solo sucederá muy pocas veces. Adiós.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por dejar eso, y no se es tu imaginación o la de cualquier otro si All Might se hizo o no en sus pantalones, no me molesta que tomes la idea pero trata de que no se parezca tanto. Pues si Aaron, creo que como estaba yendo la historia Eien no tenía muchas opciones y por lo menos no les contó la razón por la que está en la academia. No te entiendo mucho sobre esa exageración que dices sobre las desventajas de Eien, ¿podrías explicarte por favor? No tengo tanta intención para hacer a mis personajes tan aterradores pero, bueno. Tienes razón, no me di cuenta, Jigoku no tubo alguna clase de diálogos en el anterior capítulo, lo hecho, hecho esta. Creo que ya di varias apariciones al padre de Eien y sobre si Tsuyu se asustó tal vez lo hizo o no, ¿quien sabe? No muestra sus emociones tanto con su rostro, no le estoy diciendo fea por si acaso, y si Ashido no debería enfadarse con Lucas pero no debió darse cuenta. Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 36**

* * *

– _Por lo menos traten de disimular, son demasiado obvios_ –pensaba Eien mientras iba caminando a una hora lo suficiente temprano para que en la calle no hubiera una enorme cantidad de gente pero aún así, tendrían que tener cuidado de no chocar con accidente de alguien.

Ya habían pasado los dos días de descanso que tenían los estudiantes de Yuuei luego del festival, en ese tiempo Lucas parece haber pasado el primer día descansando al mismo tiempo que trataba de sanar su mano derecha dañada, aún así, podía verse como su pulgar, índice y meñique tenían vendas en la mitad de sus dedos desde las puntas, los otros dos restantes estaba completamente en blanco por las gasas.

Volviendo con lo que actualmente ocurría, el castaño caminaba bajo la ligera lluvia que pasaba esa mañana sin ninguna protección contra el agua y empapando en su mayoría su uniforme, no parecía importarle ya que trataba de no mirar directamente a las personas que pasaba y lo miraban fijamente desde todos los lados, Eien podía sentir como una enorme cantidad de pares de ojos le quemaban la parte trasera de su cabeza con sus glóbulos oculares.

Sin embargo, dos individuos parecían tener unos pensamientos diferentes a los nuegativos del resto de las personas.

–Espera por favor, Señor, détente un momento ¡Por favor!–una pequeña vocecita masculina pero aguda sonaba a las espaldas del ojijade, quien podía escuchar como varias pisadas llegaban a él con cierta prisa sin importarle el chapoteo en los charcos de aquel líquido que caía del cielo y que quedaba atrapado entre las baldosas del suelo.

Deteniéndose por un momento, Lucas, se dio media vuelta y podía oír en la lejanía entre la multitud como la voz de una mujer sonaba algo asustada y desesperada, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver el origen de la pequeña vocecita, encontrándose con unos grandes ojos grises y otro par de un tono casi parecido a un diamante brillante luego de pulirse. El dueño del primer par de tonos grises, eran pertenecientes a un chico de unos cinco o seis años de edad que tenía una cabellera salvaje de color turquesa, mientras los que parecían ser una piedra preciosa muy cara, eran de una niña de la misma edad pero un poco más baja de estatura y teniendo una larga trenza dorada hasta su cintura sosteniendo sus cabellos.

–Niños, vuelvan no se ac–la mujer que con seguridad era su madre, dejándose notar como compartían el pelo de la chica y los ojos del muchacho sosteniendo un gran paraguas celeste con una de sus manos para no mojarse, no llegó a terminar su frase al ver como su hijo e hija estaban ya frente del castaño, una clara mirada de angustia llegó al conectar por un momento la mirada de Eien y aumentó aún más al ver como el estudiante de Yuuei doblaba las rodillas para estar a un nivel cercano a los dos pequeños niños que tenía delante suya.

Dándoles una mirada más a los dos pequeños seres, noto como ambos tenían unos pequeños paraguas, uno para cada uno y era una blanco para la niña y uno azul oscuro para el varón, el mayor de los dos dio un paso adelante permitiéndole a la chiquilla rubia ponerse detrás de él con timidez mirándolo desde un costado.

–¡Mira Mikasa, es el que vimos en la televisión hace poco!–muchos de la gente que se había detenido miraba ahora aterrorizados como el muchachito señalaba con sus pequeños dedos a la cara del castaño, el de cabellos turquesas giró a ver a su hermana quien trató de hacerse mucho más pequeña al ver como nuestro protagonista se cruzaba con su mirada y volviéndose con el adolescente el chico volvió a hablar–¿Señor, es verdad que te enfrentaste contra unos villanos? Mamá, nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a usted por que eras alguien malo, ¿acaso no estás tratando de estudiar para ser un héroe?–

Desde donde estaba, Lucas, podía ver dos cosas desde su campo de visión, una de ellas era como la madre de los dos pequeños se acercaba lentamente como si fuera invisible para seguramente intentar sacarlos del alcance de él y la segunda, como la pequeña chica de ojos diamante se movía nerviosa detrás de su hermano.

–Si, mis compañeros y yo nos enfrentamos a unos chicos malos que trataron de matarnos–respondió a la primera pregunta viendo como el pequeño parecía entusiasmarse aún más, estirando la mano y deteniendo el avance de la mujer, miró a la niña–Hey pequeña, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?–

–Ah, Mikasa–como si se estuviera dándose cuenta, el chico dio media vuelta y de un rápido movimiento se giró dejando a su hermanita de frente al ojijade.

–¡Nii-san!–la pequeña exclamó asustada por tan repentina acción de su familiar, cuando quiso volver a la seguridad de la espalda de su hermano no lo logro.

–Mikasa, ¿acaso no querías hacerle una pregunta al señor?–cualquier señal de que la ahora ya conocida como Mikasa tratar de hacer, fue detenida por esas palabras y la niña temblaba de los nervios al tener la mirada fija de nuestro protagonista.

La niña de cabellos rubios y ojos como diamantes, levantó su mirada lentamente y no tarde con encontrarse con los orbes verde jade del adolescente, dio un pequeño salto y un corto pero sonoro "¡Eep!" Salió de sus labios cuando el mayor entre ellos tres habló.

–Hey pequeña, me llamo Eien Lucas–solo pudo mirar como la muchacha se le quedó mirando, dando un pequeño bufido volvió a hablar y haciendo una pregunta en el proceso–¿Acaso no tienes que presentarte cuando alguien dice su nombre?–

Pasaron unos momentos donde parecía que el pequeño cerebro de la chica procesaban lo que acaba de oír y cuando por fin lo proceso, dando una rápida inclinación dijo con una voz aguda y tímida entre tartamudeos–S-Soy Ki-Kiseki Mikasa, es u-un gus-gusto conocerte Eien-san–se notaba como intentaba no trabarse con la lengua fallando terriblemente, esa acción casi parece haberle sacado una disimulada sonrisa en el castaño, quien dijo.

–¿Quieres preguntarme algo, pequeña?–volvió a preguntar dándole una rápida mirada a sus alrededores, viendo como una pequeña multitud empezó a mirarlos a tres fijamente.

–S-Si, lo siento–contento Mikasa agarrandose aún más fuerte su querido paraguas blanco.

Bajando la vista por unos momentos a sus pies, la pequeña Kisaki, parecía entre dudosa y pensativa su siguiente pregunta, y al momento en que levantó su cabeza y abrió la boca, dejó salir sus pensamientos–¿Podría alguien con un quirk débil ser tan fuerte como usted, Eien-san?–la mirada que recibía de la pequeña era entre una clara inocencia pero tenía cierto sentimiento de deseo de saber su repuesta, al igual que una pizca de desesperacion dejando en claro que seguramente había sufrido alguna clase de daño en lo que tenía de su corta vida apesar de su corta edad y Lucas parecía pensarlo antes de abrir la boca para decir.

–¿Piensas que soy alguien fuerte?–le decía como si fuera más una cuestión que otra cosa, dejando en claro algo de confusión con sus palabras.

–Bueno, logró vencer a ese chico de cabellos blancos que parecía ser invencible por lo que llegue a oír en la televisión y también le llegó a ganar al hijo del héroe que estaba en segundo lugar, Endeavor–volvió a mirar a sus pies chocando las puntas de sus zapatillas entre sí, diciendo todo eso sin tartamudear y comentó a lo bajo–Además de que tienes una peculiaridad tan increíble y fuerte–

–¿Increíble y fuertes, dices?–levantó una ceja antes de enseñarle a la chiquilla su mano derecha y sus dedos vendados, los ojos diamantes de ella miraron con sorpresa dicha parte del cuerpo.

–¿¡Eeh!? ¡¿Eien-san, estas bien?! ¿¡Que le ocurrió a tus dedos!?–nadie esperara que la pequeña niña, que había olvidado la pregunta del adolescente frente suya, dando un avance rápido y de un momento a otro con sus diminutos manos rodeara a los dedos vendados del chico.

Ninguno de los que estaba ahí llegaron a darse cuenta como cierto sentimiento de sorpresa pasaba por los ojos de nuestro protagonista, para luego ser remplazados por cierta nostalgia cuando un corto recuerdo pasó por su mente y retirando gentilmente el agarre delicado de Mikasa, se reincorporó mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

–Escucha pequeña, nunca vuelvas a pensar de esa forma, ¿Que si puedes volverte un héroe con una peculiaridad débil?–dejó salir un bufido de fastidio bajo la mirada incrédula de todos los adultos a su alrededor–En lo que me respecta a mi, no hay un quirk ni fuerte o débil, muchos podrían decir que el de uno no sirve para nada y nunca logrará ninguna clase de meta–cierto respeto empezó a mostrarse en los orbes de los dos infantes que lo miraban con un esperanzado sentimiento en ellos, dando media vuelta empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacia elevaba su lado derecho apuntando con el dedo índice al cielo–Pero solo tratan de hundirte en falsas verdades, no importa que tan ridícula sea el poder de uno propio o que parezca que no sirves para nada y simplemente ocupes espacio innecesario, cada uno tiene su propio sueño y solamente tienes que enseñarles que no es verdad lo que dicen–

Desapareciendo entre la multitud que se apartaba, dejó que con sus últimas palabras siguientes quedaran plasmadas en la mente de la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos como diamantes.

–Superare y muéstrale lo que puedes hacer, solo sigue el dicho de la academia a la que voy, ¡Ve más allá de tus propias limitaciones, Plus Ultra! ¿No es verdad?–

* * *

–Buenos días, Eien–mirando desde su hombro el susodicho caminaba a un lado del gran muro de su escuela, encontrándose con la cabellera azabache de Natsuki y la cual patinaba con seguridad debajo de un paraguas mediano que tenía un diseño extraño en tonos a la escala de grises.

–Buenos días también, Jigoku–fue la respeta del chico a la susodicha y volviendo con su camino bajo la lluvia que se había intensificado empapándolo aún más en su recorrido.

Sin darle tanta atención a sus espaldas, los ojos amarillos de Jigoku le miraban todo el uniforme mojado y aumentando ligeramente su ritmo, solo pudo voltear hacia un lado cuando pudo sentir la mirada verde jade del chico sobre ella al estar hombro con hombro entre sí y así ambos estén sobre su paraguas, permitiéndole que la lluvia no lo alcance a su compañero mientras caminaban a la par.

–¿Que crees que estás haciendo?–casi le dio un escalofrío a la azabache cuando el aliento caliente del chico llegó a su cuello cuando le hizo esa pregunta, las mejillas de la adolescente se tiñieron de rojo por la sensación sobre su piel fría al calor que llegó a ella.

–Nada que te importe–dijo tratando de ser lo más cortante e indiferente posible por lo que acaba de ocurrir, ocultando su sonrojo con sus cabellos oscuros.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras se mantuvieron en silencio solo siendo interrumpidos por el sonido de las gotas de agua chocarse contra la superficie del suelo y el paraguas, y cada tanto por como un vehículo pasaba lado suya, ambos héroes en entrenamiento no tardaron en llegar a la puerta de la escuela y pasar por ella hacia los casilleros donde Jigoku colocaba su paraguas dentro de su respectivo casillero después de sacudirle un poco el agua.

–Eien, ¿acaso vas a ir a clases con tu uniforme en ese estado?–marcó la ojiamarillo a la vestimenta empapada del chico, recibió un flojo encogimiento de hombros antes de obtener su repuesta.

–No importa, se secará antes de llegar al aula–cuando terminó de decir eso, Natsuki logró ver como una pequeña y casi invisible línea de vapor salía de la ropa del castaño, viendo como las zonas húmedas se evaporaban por el calor que empezaba a producir el chico.

Otra vez no tardaron en llegar a su anterior silencio mientras ambos caminaban hacia su respectivo salón, no había una casi ningún estudiante entre los pasillos dejando que solo ambos adolescentes escucharan el sonido de la lluvia golpear el vidrio de la ventana y el andar de la chica en patines.

Recordando algo Natsuki, miró hacia la mano derecha de nuestro protagonista viendo como sus dedos estaban vendados–¿Eien, cómo está tu mano?–noto como dicha parte del cuerpo del ojijade se retorcía levemente antes de moverse al bolsillo respectivo de su pantalón, desde la parte de atrás, la azabache podía ver como un poc de humo gris salía de la boca del chico y cuando quiso volver a preguntar fue interrumpida por la contestación de él.

–Nada que un cubo de agua fría y hielo no solucione, solo tengo que ir a visitar a Recovery Girl cuando sea el almuerzo–momentos después de eso, los dos ya habían llegado a la clase y se centraron en sus respectivos asientos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la habitación se llenara y por eso varias conversaciones sobre cómo una gran cantidad de gente le reconoció mientras venían hacia acá, entre ellos algunos estaban entusiastas, nerviosos o avergonzados por diferentes razones personales. Cuando sonó el timbre que daba inicios a clases, ya todos estaban en sus asientos y esperaban a que su profesor llegara, y no fue ni un minuto después de que el timbre se detuviera cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a dicha persona.

–Buenos días–dijo Aizawa entrando ya al aula y mientras caminaban muchos notaron algo diferente en el.

–Aizawa-sensei, me alegro de que ya pudiera sacarse los vendajes–comentó Asui al momento en que el maestro llegó a su escritorio y soltando un pequeño "Ribbit" luego de decirlo.

–Esa vieja fue demasiado dramática con el tratamiento–le sacó importancia al asunto pasándose un dedo por la nueva cicatriz que mostraba debajo de su ojo derecho–Pero eso no importa, hoy los estudios sobre heroísmo será un poco diferente de lo normal–al momento que terminó de hablar un silencio entre incomodo y varios parecían pensar que podría ser un examen sorpresa.

– **Es tiempo de que tengan sus nombres en clave, eso serían sus nombres de héroe** –

–¡Oh Dios mío si! ¡Esto era lo que queríamos oír!–

Tan repentino fue como gran parte de los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos aclamando a puro sentimiento lo que pensaban con eso y salvo varios quienes se mantuvieron en silencio, entre ellos Eien y Jigoku, desapareció todo el alboroto cuando con usas su quirk, Eraserhead hizo que sus cabellos y cintas de captura flotaran a su alrededor y cada adolescente que se había levantado se sentara a tal punto que parecía que iba a romper su respectivo asiento.

–Esto es relacionado a los nombramientos preliminares que mencione el otro día–comenzó a explicar el adulto mirando con cierto cansancio a sus estudiantes–Los nombramientos tomarán importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que sus capacidades de lucha haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y tercer año aquí… en otras palabras, las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de "Interés" hacia su futuro potencial–la explicación parecía causar cierta presión en el aire pero aún así continuó hablando.

–Y no es poco común que ese interés desaparezca antes de la graduación o que simplemente sea olvidado–esto último sacó un pequeño comentario del pervertido de la clase sobre cómo los adultos jugaban con sus emociones personales.

–¡Así que supongo que las nominaciones que recibiremos son más como obstáculos personales!–decía un uniforme flotante que conocemos como Hagakure Tooru, la cual parecía dirigirse al profesor sobre lo que acababa de decir.

–Si, actualmente, la cuenta de las nominaciones son las siguientes–dando el frente al pizarrón que tenía la clase, Aizawa, empezó a escribir en ella con una tiza cercana a él y no tardó mucho en terminar, dando como comentario lo siguiente mientras señalaba los puntajes a sus espaldas al tener de frente a sus alumnos–Generalmente los resultados son más equilibrados… pero al parecer, este año, toda la atención estuvo enfocada en dos de ustedes específicamente–

 **NOMINACIONES DE LA CLASE 1-A**

 **Todoroki – 4,121**

 **Bakugou – 3,556**

 **Jigoku – 1,370**

 **Tokoyami – 360**

 **Iida – 301**

 **Kaminari – 272**

 **Yaoyorozu – 108**

 **Kirishima – 68**

 **Uraraka – 20**

 **Sero – 14**

 **Eien – 2**

–¡Maldicion, está tan claro como blanco y negro!–comentó Kaminari apoyándose la espalda contra su silla y mirando con la cabeza hacia el techo diciendo eso en un tono algo decepcionado.

–Esos profesionales no tienen ojo para juzgar–resoplo Aoyama con cierto enojo, siendo ignorados por todos,

–¡Pero mira el primer lugar y el segundo, están al revés!–dijo Kirishima y Hanta dio un comentario sobre cómo fue la actitud del chico explosivo en la entrega de medallas, recibiendo una clase de excusa del rubio sobre cómo los profesionales eran asustadizos o algo así.

–Pero aún así…–todos se voltearon hacia tras mirando como cierto castaño no parecía importarle eso y Natsuki solo miraba sus puntos con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

–Sobre ese tema–todos se giraron nuevamente hacia su profesor que señaló con la tiza aún en la mano, el número dos que estaba a lado de Eien–En el día después del festival empezaron a llegar una gran cantidad de nominaciones a Eien, pero al día siguientes casi todas cambiaron de opinion nominándose hacia Jigoku–cambió el lugar a donde señalaba a la última susodicha, la azabache parece cerrar aún más el ceño entre su cejas y dándole una mirada a la espalda del ojijade, volvió su vista cuando el hombre con el quirk de borrar comentó algo más–Pero aún así, no es como si fuera mucho con lo que dijiste en la ronda final, ¿cierto, Eien?–

Dando un encogimiento de hombros bajo casi todas las miradas, solo dio una corta respuesta antes de preguntarse mentalmente quienes eran esas dos nominaciones–No me sorprende–

–¡Midoriya, no tienes ninguno, huh!–comentaba él cabeza de uva al que acababa de nombrar y moviéndolo un poco con uno de sus brazos–¡Me temía eso!–

–Si…–fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del pecoso.

–Por eso mismo… a pesar de que si recibiste o no alguna nominaciones, haré que todos ustedes vayan a conseguir "Experiencia de Trabajo"–cuando Eraserhead dijo eso todos se confundieron al oírlo, ignorando la reacción de los adolescentes frente a él, continuó–Bueno, todos ustedes se han metido en el mundo de los profesionales, lamentablemente–

–Pero creo que el experimentar las actividades de los profesionales de primera mano será un mejor entrenamiento que el de antes–varios de los estudiantes empezaron a hablar con los más cercanos de porque esa era la razón para que se pongan un alias ellos mismos–Por supuesto los nombres temporales están bien, pero mejor algo adecuado…–

–¡Sino deciden sus nombres ahora y verán el infierno desde este momento, jóvenes!–

Aizawa fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo seguido del grito de una voz femenina, entrando con cierta sensualidad, la mayor parte del grupo masculino de la clase se sonrojó levemente al ver como Midnight, recorría el corto camino hacia el escritorio del profesor–¡Los nombres que elegirán! ¡Serán aquello que el mundo va a aprender! ¡En muchos casos se llamarán así incluso como profesionales!–

–¡MIDNIGHT!–fue el grito colectivo de casi todos los chicos y chicas, y uno casi sonaba algo organismo y todos podemos suponer de quien era ¿no?.

–Bueno, ella tiene razón–volvía hablar Aizawa bajando su mano a un cajón de su mesa–Haré que la Sra. Midnight evalúe sus elecciones de sus nombres–reveló como lo que agarraba era su preciada bolsa de dormir amarilla y seguía explicando mientras se la colocaba–La forma que tendrán sus futuros, se acerca a la imagen que proyectarán debido a los nombres que elijan, ¿Alguna ves, han escuchado esa frase, "Los nombres y la naturaleza a menudo están de acuerdo"?–dejando una mano afuera señaló con un dedo a todos antes de apuntar arriba y diciendo las siguientes palabras se fe a dormir a una esquina de la habitación.

–Tomen por ejemplo: "All Might"–

* * *

–Bien, que venga el siguiente–dijo Midnight ya que del centro del aula salía Kirishima luego de presentar su nombre, ya han pasado casi treinta minutos donde varios estudiantes luego de que todos recibieran una pequeña pizarra, marcador negro y un borrador, fueran al frente y presentarán a todos sus alias.

Algunos se mantuvieron en silencio cuando una silla sonó y muchos pares de ojos se movieron para ver a la causante, cambiando o más bien patinando lentamente hacia el pequeño podía que había ahora delante del gran pisaron, Jigoku Natsuki mantenía pegada a su cuerpo su repentina pizarra sin mostrar alguna letra que había escrito.

Parando al frente de todos sus compañeros de clases, algunos podían ver como estaba Algo nerviosa pero parecía superarlo cuando les mostró a todos el contenido del objeto en blanco mientras hablaba.

–He tenido ya clara la idea que quiero enseñarles a las personas, esto podría parecerles obvios a algunos pero este es mi nombre de héroe–todos solo podían mirar a las palabras mientras las decía en voz alta mostrando cierto sentimiento al decirlo– **¡La Velocidad Aumentada, Kinetic Rider!** –

–¿Kinetic Rider?–la heroina +18 parecía Algo pensativa antes de que un foco se le prendiera y señalándola con uno de sus dedos–Oh, como se hace llamar tu madre ¿no es así? Kinetic Witch–hubo un corto silencio en toda la habitación y lo único que podía hacer la azabache fue comentar.

–Se suponía que era un secreto, Midnight-sensei–trató de ocultar su vergüenza en sus mejillas con la pizarra que tenía, aún así no logró detener el sobresalto instantáneo por el grito confundido de sus compañeros.

–¡¿EEEEHHHH?!–

–¿¡En serio Jigoku-chan!? ¿¡Eres la hija de Kinetic Witch!?–exclamó Hagakure mostrando su confusión con mover sus brazos por todos los lados a su alrededor o eso era lo que se podía suponer a ver como su uniforme se movía.

–¿Sabes quien es por lo menos, Hagakure?–confrontó saliendo en un instante saliendo de su reciente timidez haciendo que todos quienes gritaron confundidos se callaran y volvieran a sus asientos.

–¡Bien, podrán hablar luego de esto! ¡Pero faltan que vengas unos más a enseñar sus nombres–

Cuando Midnight terminó de decir esas palabras, uno a uno de los faltantes siguieron hasta el podio y enseñó sus nombres con una pequeña muestra de su peculiaridad entre ellos, como por ejemplo con Ojiro y su alias "Tail Man". Pasaron varios más entre ellos, hasta que al final enseño Uraraka con su nombre de héroe "Uravity" y la heroina comentó miró a los faltantes que no habano decidido su apodo.

–¡Eso fue más fácil de lo que creía! Todo lo que queda es la revisión de Bakugou y… Iida, Midoriya–miró a los dos últimos nombrados quienes parecían estar más concentrados en las pizarras entre sus manos, miró al dueño de una cabellera castaña que solo parecía estar mirando al frente esperando a que sus dos compañeros de clase fueran antes que el–Y parece que Eien ya estaba listo desde hace rato, ¿no es así?–

Dejando salir un suspiro, Lucas, se elevó de su asiento indicado y camino con el objeto en una de sus brazos, todos solo veían como parecía estar tan normal como lo es usualmente y no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior. Imágenes y voces que solo volvían en sus sueños sonaban dentro de su cabeza, junto al latir del corazón que parecía volver mucho más fuerte, y deteniéndose dando la cara a la clase con lentitud les enseñó su pizarra a todos.

– _¡Eres solo el hijo maldito de ese demonio que todos llaman villano, nunca deberías de haber nacido!_

– _¡¿Porque sigues vivo, maldito mocoso?!_ –

– _¡No importa como lo mires, solo existes para traer desgracias a este mundo!_ –

– _¡Es tu culpa! ¡Sino existirá ninguno de ustedes dos, yo seguiría viviendo con mi familia! ¡Vete al infierno, desgraciado!_ –

Todos quienes parecían estar concentrados en la cara de nuestro protagonista, incluso la mujer adulta a lado de él, solo llegaron a ocultar un escalofrío sobrenatural que cruzó sobre sus columnas en sus cuerpos y tragar un nudo en sus gargantas al ver como los ojos antes verde jade del chico, eran ahora de un tono tan rojo que parecía ser la mezcla entre el tono de sangre más oscuro posible y las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

– _Onii-san, no entiendo por qué tratas de esconderlos, yo creo que son tan increíbles que no tienes que ocultarlos del mundo_ –

– _Tu padre puede haber nacido con esos ojos, pero en ningún momento antes de aquel suceso le causó tantos problemas hasta el punto de tener que esconderlos_ –

– _¡Enséñales quien eres en realidad, Eien Lucas!_ –

Las voces de su hermana menor, Eien Natalie, de aquel hombre que se hizo cargo de él y es su padrino, Ikomura Rikuo, y esas últimas palabras que recibió de recientemente del único que todos consideran su padre, resonaron en los oídos del castaño respectivamente y aún así el latido de ese corazón no se detuvo, pero.

– _ **Lo siento Lucas, cariño, no espere ver esos ojos en ti pero aún así… creo que te quedan mucho mejor que los míos, ¿no crees? El Caballero de Fuego, R**_ –

Moviendo los labios pronuncio lo que todos podían leer, sin embargo, ninguno lo llegó a ver por culpa de la impresión que recibieron momentos antes y lograron salir de ella al oírlo hablar.

–Desde hace mucho, una gran cantidad de gente me dijo diferentes nombres por culpa de estos ojos y aún así, este es lo que quiero–un brillo pasó por esos orbes rojos al momento siguiente que procunciaba esas esperadas palabras, solo siendo casi eclipsados por el sentimiento que dejaba salir de su cuerpo.

– **El Héroe Ignífugo, Red Eyes** –

* * *

–Jigoku, entre todas esas opciones está la compañía de Kinetic Witch, ¿cierto?–la escuela ya había terminado pero aún seguía lloviznando lo suficiente fuerte para que Lucas y la azabache tuvieran que compartir el paraguas de la chica.

–Si, es así…–respondió Natsuki en un tono bajo pasando cerca de un charco de agua, mirando desde un lado solo podía ver el perfil del castaño–¿Por que lo preguntas, Eien? ¿Acaso ya elegiste a cuál de esas dos nominaciones iras?–mencionó un poco más alto pero lo suficiente para que recibiera una mirada del adolescente.

Nunca le respondió a esa última pregunta y dejando salir un pequeño insulto interno, colocó su mirada amarilla al frente y siguieron un corto recorrido, no tardaron en llegar a una intercepción de cuatro lados y Jigoku se detuvo al ver como nuestro protagonista lo hacía segundos antes. Estaban un tanto apartado del camino cerca a unos cuantos locales y dejando que la multitud con prisa de llegar a algún lado lo antes posible de mojarse aún más por la lluvia, la chica en patines solo miraba el caer de las gotas de agua en el asfalto de la calle enfrente suya a un par de metros y no tardó en girar su visión para tener en la mira al castaño cuando le volvió a hablar luego de varios minutos de silencio parados en aquel lugar.

–La semana que viene, ¿estarás en la compañía de tu madre, verdad?–cuando terminó de decir esos sus ojos verde jade se encontraron con los orbes amarillos de Natsuki y se miraron unos instantes antes que le contestara la chica.

–Si, puede que mi quirk sea en cierta forma diferente al de ella, pero aún así, mi mamá sabe como ayudarme a fortalecerme con mi poder y es capaz de darme mucha más información sobre lo que necesito saber para seguir avanzando–miró nuevamente al frente pero ahora tenía sus ojos puestos sobre sus patines.

–Ya veo–fue la corta respuesta que le oyó decir antes de que ese mismo silencio volviera solo siendo interrumpido por la llovizna.

–Hey Eien, ¿cual es el nombre de la compañía que eleg–cuando quiso volver a verle y hacerle nuevamente otra pregunta, lo único que se encontró a su lado fue un lugar vacío y la falta de calor que parecía producir por culpa del clima–¿Eien?–miró para todos los lados que podía, sin embargo, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuanta el castaño ya estaba cambiando hacia su casa y sin despedirse de su compañera de clases.

Mirando hacia arriba mientras era esquivado por la mayoría de las personas que pasaban cerca de él, donde algunos pensaba que estaba loco por hacer semejante estupidez en medio de la lluvia y otros se alejaban al reconocerlo por el festival, nadie noto como sus ojos estaba oscurecidos y solo dejó salir unas cuantas palabras que revelaba muchas cosas con solo decirla.

–¿Con que América, verdad viejo?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola ya he vuelto y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 36 de esta historia, no se olviden de comentar lo que les pareció y si quieren suponer que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo. Bye Bye.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Tranqui, sobre las recomendaciones de Seinen ya lo sabrás el porqué este capítulo, la verdad no pensé sobre que tenían en común eso y no me di cuenta que lo había escrito pero aún así, quedó bien y no me quejo ¿verdad?. Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Que malo, Lucas no lastimaría a un niño sin razón alguna, solo lo desperezaría en pequeños pedazos o le arrancaría el corazón su trata de atacarlo si trata de atacarlo a él primero XD, si tiene química o no, es tu opinión y la de Aaron. Bueno si pones así el quirk de Eien, el de Todoroki serviría mucho para cuando sea verano y hacer unos cuantos cubitos para el refresco, si las nominaciones de Jigoku la mayor parte de las eran Eien y sabrás la razón cuando leas este capítulo, me gusta que te hayan gustado los nombres y gracias por la explicación, ahora te voy diciendo. Si lo pones en esa forma, solo ponte a pensar en nuestro querido pecoso de cabellos verdes y masoquista que se rompe los brazos por que si (O sea Deku, XD) y ya está, bueno sacando eso, solo piensa que cada quirk tiene sus ventajas y debilidades, haya algunas que pueden ser leves y otras una enorme exageración, algún que otro sobre los poderes de Eien pueden estar entre el medio o no, y punto. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 37**

* * *

Patinando sin mucho esfuerzo por el camino y esquivando sin mucha importancia la multitud de gente que pasaba, Jigoku Natsuki, la cual vestía el uniforme de su escuela y llevaba una mochila de tamaño mediano en su espalda con ropas y otras cosas necesarias para su persona, mientras que una de sus manos llevaba la valija que tenía su traje de héroe y no tarde en llegar a su objetivo en una ciudad algo lejana de Yuuei.

Mirando hacia el frente solo podía ver por uno momento las instalaciones, murmurando en voz baja lo que leía junto a unos pensamientos que tenía en su mente–La agencia, **Kinetic Squad** , apenas recuerdo las veces que venía cuando era pequeña, sin embargo… _Mamá, ¿en serio? ¿Kinetic Squad? Aún sigues con este nombre desde que te lo dije a los seis años_ –dejando salir un suspiro se acercó a la entrada y se abrió al ser una puerta doble automatizada y que se abría por el movimiento por dos pequeños detectores, los cuales era uno estaba afuera y el otro adentro.

–Oh, Natsuki-chan, ha pasado un tiempo–la azabache miró hacia al fuente y encontrándose con la mirada de una secretaria de cabellos color naranja que la saludaba con una pequeña sonrisa–¿Vienés por las pasantías, verdad? Kinetic Witch, te está esperando en su oficina–dio una pequeña inclinación a un elevador cercano y sin dejarle una oportunidad de hablar a la chica–¿Recueras que piso era, cierto? Te deseo suerte, ella parece estar enojada un poco por culpa de que otro estudiante de tu escuela no acepto su nominación para venir a pasar la semana–

–Muchas gracias, Miu-san, nos veremos más tarde–dando una pequeña inclinación se deslizó hacia el elevador y prestando el botón para que llegara, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando las dos compuertas se abrieron y entrando en ella, presionó el botón que se hayaba en el último nivel de arriba.

Cuando terminó de hacer esa acción, se cerraron las puertas y empezó a sentir como iba subiendo el edificio de varios pisos, mientras sabía que no tardaría mucho la ojiamarilo empezó a recordar el último comentario que dijo la secretaria que ahora conocemos como Miu.

– _¿Mamá mandó otra recomendación a otra persona a parte de mí en Yuuei? ¿Quien será?... no creo que sea Bakugou o Todoroki… ¿Será alguien de la Clase 1-B o alguien de mi clase?_ –no pudo seguir profundizando en sus pensamientos cuando de repente el ascensor se detuvo y abriendo las compuertas dejando ver a la heroe en entrenamiento el piso que no visitó desde hace varios años.

Mostrando una enorme alfombra mordí lujosa que cubría todo el piso del lugar, varios sillones pequeños alrededor de uno más grande en forma de U en unos tonos morados y marrones oscuros, una pequeña mesa en medio de ellos dejando que al frente de todos se viera un gran televisor de pantalla plena que cubría una gran parte y atrás de dicho dispositivo tecnológico podía verse un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad completa desde las alturas cubierndo en su mayoría todo el lado de esa pared.

Mirando a un lado podía ver como había una puerta doble de roble oscuro con un marco dorado, sin prestarle mucha atención a eso vio al lado contrario de de las puertas notando una mesa que tenía en forma de línea y rodeaba un pequeño mini-bar que tenía entre bebidas alcoholicas junto a una heladera blanca que tenía la puerta con vidrio dejando ver otras bebidas como agua mineral, jugos o gaseosas. Recordando algo que había debajo de esa mesa, Jigoku, sabía que había unos cuantos gabinetes que no podía ver desde donde estaba que tenía diferente comidas para comer como aperitivo y un microondas que usaban algunas personas para recalentar comidas ya hechas.

–Por fin llegaste Natsuki, empecé a preocuparme de que hubiera pasado algún problema en tu viaje en tren hacia este lugar–una voz muy conocida para la recién nombrada comentó y cuando miró hacia la fuente, solo pudo ver directamente a los ojos amarillos fluorescentes de su madre.

Reposada contra una de las esquinas del marco de la puerta de roble oscuro que había visto antes, Jigoku Masumi, alias Kinetic Witch vestía un unos pantalones negros largos con el final ancho como campanas y un par de tacones oscuros con unos cuantos diseños en ellos en tonos morados, una camisa blanca con las mangas largas y una pequeña corbata de un color violeta oscuro.

–Hola a ti también Mamá–dejando a un lado del elevador su mochila y valija con su traje, camino hacia donde estaba la mujer adulta de cabellos azabaches y ya esperando lo siguiente, un par de brazos finos y largos la rodearon en un abrazo maternal–¿Estas bien? Miu-san, me dijo que no estás de buenos animos ahora mismo–

–Tranquila, espere a que llegaras mientras hacía unos cuantos papeleos y ya que estás aquí, vamos a cambiarnos y te explicaré lo que haremos durante esta semana, ¿Entendiste Natsuki, cariño?–recibió un asentimiento como confirmación de su hija y sin más, cerró la puerta que daba entrada y salida a la habitación de donde había aparecido, empezó a caminar siendo seguida por la adolescente y ya estando en el ascensor con las cosas de la menor de las Jigoku, presionó uno de los bonotes que estaban en el medio.

–Por cierto Mamá, a parte de a mi, ¿a quien le enviaste una recomendación en Yuuei?–mirando a su familiar noto como una de las esquina de los ojos de ella, le dio un tic nervioso y notando que era algo normal cada vez que parecía estar enojada por alguna razón en particular.

–Fue a uno de tus compañeros de clases, ese chico recibió una gran cantidad de nominaciones a pesar de lo que dijo en el festival–dejando salir un suspiro para relajar sus nervios, la heroina continuó diciendo–Tuve que usar uno de mis contactos para que todas esas compañías cambiaran su recomendación hacia otra persona, la mayoría de ellas te eligieron pero eso no importa mucho–colocó un dedo en su frente tratando de presionar algún punto para no seguir frustrándose, ignoro a un gran nivel los pensamientos de su hija cuando frunció el ceño al escharle decir eso último.

–¿Otra vez, Mamá? Sabes que si las noticias se enteran de tus métodos podrían desacreditarte, ¿verdad, no?–terminando de decir eso sacó un bufido de fastidio de Masumi y no tardaron en que las compuertas se abrieran para revelar un gran piso con una gran cantidad de puertas abiertas, revelando como en la mayoría de ellas había casilleros no usados y otros cerrados con llave.

–Si, entiendo cariño, solo lo hice por esta vez para tratar de hablar con él hijo de Red Eyes, pero al parecer cierta compañía en especial tuvo las suficientes agallas para recomendarle y aún más suerte para que ese mocoso los eligiera–restándole la importacia la adulta entre las dos, camino hacia adelante hacia una de las puertas cercanas y entrando en ella–Mejor auméntenlos el ritmo en esto, te explicaré lo que harás durante el patrullaje diario por los alrededores y por eso necesitamos cambiarnos la ropa rápido Natsuki, cariño–

No noto como la chica en patines se había congelado en su lugar al oírle decir sobre quien era la persona a quien nomino, aún más era su compañero de clases de cabellos castaños y ojos verde jade, tuvo una gran cantidad de pensamientos moviéndose con una velocidad de vértigo por su cabeza antes de que solo unas cuantas palabras con una completa confusión llegaran a su interior en un grito mental.

– _¡¿Espera un momento, Eien fue nominado por mi mamá?!_ –

* * *

–Muchas gracias por usar nuestra compañía de viajes, High World Lines, esperemos que vuelvan a usar para otro viaje–sonaba desde unos parlantes la voz de una mujer en Inglés dentro de un avión, varias personas salían despidiéndose de las azafatas y ignorándolas cierto adolescente pasaba de ellas, con una valija de tamaño grande con ruedas siendo llevada con una de sus manos y la otra ocupada por su celular mientras miraba varios mensajes de su hermana menor.

– _Entiendo tenga que salir un día antes para poder llegar en horario a este lugar, pero en serio, no podría a ver sido en un horario más estable_ –después de ese pensamiento, Lucas, dejó salir un bostezo que logró cubrir con una de sus mangas y mostrando que llevaba una camisa negra manga larga y un par de jeans azul oscuro, siendo acompañados de un par de zapatillas blancas con negro.

Cambiando fuera del área donde había una gran multitud se fue acercando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, una gran cantidad de gente acertada pasaba por ambos lados del castaño y chocándose los hombros del adolescente con diferentes cosas, como codos, valijas y entre otras. Sin embargo, ninguno llegó a perturbar su caminar y solo causaba que el que chocase perdiera el equilibrio, ignorando los insultos en otro idioma a su persona, nuestro protagonista salió afueras de las instalaciones encontrándose como el sol apenas salía entre el horizonte y declarando como era alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana en esa parte del mundo.

–Bien, por ahora debería esperar, ellos me mandaron un mensaje que no tardarían en llegar cuando aterrizaba por lo que veamos si hay alguna cafetería con un desayuno decente y no como ese desagradable servicio que hubo en el avión–dando medios vuelta mientras se decía eso mismo para si, en inglés, no llegó a dar ni un paso más hacia dentro del aeropuerto cuando un bocinazo lo detuvo.

Volviendo hacia la carretera solo pudo mirar como una moto del tipo Trail de unos colores entre negros y tonos de camuflaje urbano en varios sectores, con su motor encendido y dejando a la vista como por el tubo de escape saliera una pequeña línea de humo mientras que los peatones escucharan el ronronear del vehículo de dos ruedas.

Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de muchos, en su mayoría del lado masculino y que alguna que otra femenina que apuntaba a cierto lado, sino como una mujer que parecía estar entre los veinte y veinticinco años de edad, en unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustados a sus largas piernas y su cintura, un chaleco de motociclista blanco con líneas negras pasando por los brazos hacia la muñeca y como debajo de ella llevaba una camisa de tirantes de un tono gris oscuro, dejando notar cierto factor femenino a simple vista para el gusto de muchos.

Bajándose de la moto con unos zapatos oscuros para dicho tipos de vehículos, se acercó al ojijade y se sacaba el casco de motociclista que tenía que llevar seguramente por reglamento, enseñando como tenía un diseño que coincidía con el chaleco que llevaba puesto.

–Hey mocoso, ¿eres acaso el estudiante de Yuuei, un tal Lucas, no es así?–cuando por fin terminó de sacarse el casco, habló con una voz claramente femenina pero con cierta brusquedad y supuestamente podría ser por que ella estaba levantada a tan temprana horas del día.

Mirando a nuestro protagonista una larga cabellera naranja con varios mechones teñidos o tal vez no, entre negros, rojos, blancos y amarillos recorrían la caballa de la mujer hasta el final de su espalda, y un par de ojos rosas claros miraban a los verde jade.

–Si, ese soy yo, ¿quien lo pregunta?–sin mucha diferencia respondió dejando en claro que no estaba sin inmutarse a tal preciosidad, no como muchos del grupo que se detuvo detrás del adolescente.

–Pues te lo dice uno de tus superiores, soy Samantha, el Capitán me pidió que viniera a recogerte y que te llevara a la compañía, así que sígueme y súbete a la moto, A.H.O.R.A–casi parecía estar furiosa por como le hablaba el chico frente suya y señalando con una de sus manos a su espalda la motocicleta, deletreaba con clara intención sanguinarias las letras de su última palabra.

–Bien, como tú lo quieras–luego de ese corto intercambio, los dos subieron a la moto y empezaron a recorrer un largo viaje en esas carreteras en Estados Unidos.

Acomodándose la valija en su espalda gracias a que llevaba correas para casos como estos dicho objeto, Eien miró hacia adelante viendo como en los alrededores de las calles había solamente un vasto desierto hasta donde su mirada podría alcanzar y levantando la vista solo vio unas pocas nubes en los altos aires de aquel cielo azul claro.

–Hey mocoso, ten cuidado, hay varios baches por esta carretera y sería mejor que te sostuvieras de mi–ya que parecía ver muy poco o casi nada de tráfico por la dirección que iba en la calle de dos bandos, se volteó hacia el pasajero en su moto y le aviso.

Sin tener tiempo para que pudiera responderle, el vehículo empezó a tener un poco de movimientos bruscos por los agujeros en el asfalto y Samantha, no se inmutó de nada y sin perder su equilibrio miró nuevamente al castaño. Encontrándose que el chico apesar de tener las manos ocurridas con su equipaje, no tuvo ninguna clase de problemas con lo que ocurrió momentos antes y solo parecía estar mirando hacia las pocas nubes.

– _¿No perdió el equilibrio con lo que acaba de ocurrir? Nada mal, mocoso_ –volviendo su atención al frente, la mujer de cabellos naranja siguió andando sin prestarle mucha atención a nuestro protagonista luego de ese pensamiento y solo teniendo una corta sonrisa que no duró mucho.

–Oye, ¿cuanto tardaremos en llegar?–la inesperada pregunta de Eien, casi asusta a la mujer y parecía que tomó un tiempo antes de que le respondiera.

–Dependiendo si tienes la suficiente confianza en que no te caerías de mi moto, si aumento un poco más la velocidad–el silencio que obtuvo luego de eso, lo tomó para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo–Al ritmo que vamos tardaríamos unas tres o cuatro horas en llegar, si aumento la velocidad, déjame ver… alrededor de una hora y media–antes de que pudiera profundizar las matemáticas y resultados de ellas en su cabeza, fue interrumpida por nuevamente la voz del ojijade.

–¿Entonces que hacemos con este ritmo de tortuga?–eso sacó una sonrisa salvaje en la cara de la mujer, ajustándose el casco y sin importarle que el castaño no lo llevara, de simple un movimiento de manos, un sonoro rugido sonó del motor de la motocicleta y la maquinaria se movió tan rápido que parecía haber dejado marca de sus llantas desde el punto de impulso.

Colocándose bien la valija/mochila en sus hombros, nuestro protagonista empezó a ver de nuevo el cielo de aquel lugar tan lejano de su hogar y recuerdos que no había tenido desde hace mucho empezaron a recorre por su cabeza, sin embargo, estaba con la guardia bien alta por si acaso había un movimiento brusco en el vehículo que estaba subido.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Caminando por unos pasillos blancos, un pequeño Lucas de cuatro años de edad y su madre de cabellos avellanas, recorrían el hospital hacia una de sus salidas mientras la madre parecía estar entre preocupada y feliz al ver como su hijo estaba mirando unas pequeñas chispas de sus manos._

– _Mama, ¿estas bien?–saliendo de su mente confundida, la adulta entre los dos parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar hacia su lado y encontrándose con un par de ojos casi idénticos a los suyos._

– _¿Por que lo preguntas, Lucas?–flexionando sus piernas sin tener que tocar las rodillas contra el piso de aquel lugar, la mamá del chico colocó sus refinadas manos en los pequeños hombros del muchacho._

– _Bueno, es que…–con su tono de voz bajando cada vez más con lo que estaba tratando de decir, miró a sus cortos pies chocando sus puntas entre sí y no tardó mucho en dejar escapar los pensamientos que tenía en su cabecita–No parecías estar feliz cuando te enseñe mi poder, te asustaste como en esas películas de miedo y dijiste "Re Eys"… ¿Mama acaso, no te gusta que haya conseguido un poder parecido al tuyo, verdad?–_

 _La sonrisa de su madre parecía ponerse un poco triste antes de que una de cierta resignación emergiera en su cara, dando un corto paso hacia adelante y rodeando con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo del niño, le dio un abrazo reconfortante al ver como unas cuantas lágrimas se aparecían en la comisura de sus párpados y como parecía tratar de evitar que sus mocos cayeran de su nariz._

 _Con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar en un patrón la espalda de Lucas, tratando de tranquilizarle cuando parecía estar llorando en la camisa de la adulta y tarareándola una pequeña tonada, separó un capó sus rostros y le dijo–Perdón Lucas, se que te asuste con eso… es solo que… en ese momento parecías tener los ojos de tu padre y… no pude evitarlo–no trató de dar mucha información a ese tema y no parecía funcionar cuando empezó a sentir como las pequeñas manos del castaño apretaban su ropa, y de forma repentina sintió como los bracitos del niño de cuatro años rodeaban su cuello en un abrazo de parte del menor._

– _Mama, por favor, no llores–esas simples palabras fueron lo suficiente para que varias lágrimas cayeran del rostro de la mujer y ambos quedaran en esos silenciosos e solitarios pasillos del hospital por un buen rato, toda escena desapareció en negro cuando la mamá de nuestro protagonista habló nuevamente._

– _Lo se, no te preocupes Lucas, bebé–_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

–Mocoso, deja de soñar despierto y presta atención, ya llegamos a la calle principal–saliendo de su mente, nuestro querido Lucas de dieciséis años de edad parpadeo antes de volver su atención completamente a sus alrededores y escuchando como la mujer, Samantha, le daba una pequeña bienvenida a su ciudad–Bienvenido a las Vegas, la ciudad de las maravillas y el derrochaniento de muchos ricos de todo el mundo–

Aunque era alrededor de las siete o ocho de la a,lana, desde su lugar, Eien podía ver la mayoría del encanto de esta parte de los Estados Unidos y eso era poco decir ahora mismo.

Una enorme cantidad de edificios de diferentes formas, desde una copia casi idéntica a la estatua de esfinge, de Egipto, un enorme piramidal de cristal o hasta cualquier cosa que pudieras imaginar en un tamaño gigantesco, aunque ya las luces estaban apagadas y había poca gente recorriendo los caminos, lo que más sorprendido al adolescente fue ver como los trausantes pasaban corriendo, volando y saltando desde la mayoría de los lugares usando sus propias peculiaridades.

–A diferencia de su "Estupendo Ministerio de Seguridad", el nuestro es algo más libre en ciertas partes de nuestro gran país y eso permite a las multitudes con quirks de clase como la de ellos pasar las leyes con la única excepción de que no pueden herir de gravedad o causar algún accidente, aunque sea sin dicha intención, el uso de sus poderes contra una persona o que afecte los alrededores cuando hay una multitud–le explicaba la mujer conduciendo con menos prisa ahora dejando que el recién llegado a su país, mirara el pequeño espectáculo que pocos podían ver en ciertas partes del mundo.

–¿Que ocurre cuando un villano trata de escapar, acaso hay algún sistema o que?–pregunto el ojijade viendo como un pequeño grupo de aves de diferentes colores y formas, se acercaban al suelo y se transformaban en personas con trajes, ropas y entre otras cosas antes de dividirse entre la gente.

–Eso es fácil, al igual que nosotros los Héroes, quienes quieren usar sus singularidades, tienen que hacer un extenso examen teórico, práctico y tienen que ser aprobados por el gobierno al querer usarlo, y solo pueden hacerlo en su designada área y si salen de ella, serán arrestados inmediatamente por la policia o héroe cercano–moviendo su moto, cambió la dirección a la que iban y así causando que salieran de la autopista hasta estar en una calle algo concurrida pero no lo suficiente para tener que detenerse cada tanto–Por lo tanto, dependiendo si tienen un quirk que les permite volar o moverse a una velocidad igual a la de un auto, todo civil debe tener memorizado como salir de esa clase de situación, no tienes que preocuparte, en este lugar la mayoría de personas cuando están viajando de esa forma son muy precavidas y casi nunca hay alguna clase de accidente–

–La mayoría, eso significa qué hay algunas que no siguen por completa las reglas, ¿verdad?–cuando terminó de decir eso, escucho como el agarre en el volante de la ojirosa se intensificaba y mostraba por un momento su dentadura al presionar sus dientes entre sí.

–Si, hay algún que otro idiota que le gusta acercarse a donde está el peligro y trata de conseguir alguna buena toma de lo que ocurre o por una razón aún más chiflada, hemos teñido unos cuantos problemas con ellos y ya que estarás con nosotros esta semana, deberías prepararte por si ocurre eso y te daré un pequeño consejo–sin ninguna vacilación se volteo hacia el héroe en entrenamiento y mirándolo fijamente con su mirada rosa pálida contra la verde jade de nuestro protagonista–Muchas de ellos tratarán de resistir y como nuestro deber de protegerlo, apesar de que ellos mismos se ponen el peligro sean conscientes o no, por lo que trata de no lastimarlos de alguna manera–

–Trataré de considerarlo y ¿no deberías girar a la izquierda en esa esquina?–comentó Lucas eso último y como si ya lo supiera, un repentino movimiento brusco de parte del vehículo giró directo a esa dirección dicha y acomodándose un poco su equipaje, solo miró hacia un enorme edificio ancho y largo que ocultaba un poco el sol en sus ojos.

Andando cada vez menos en velocidad, llegaron a una entrada de acceso para autos y Samantha, solo pasó una tarjeta que sacó de sus bolsillos por un lector y pasaron por la valla de seguridad que había para poder entrar a un gran estacionamiento que estaba casi lleno de diferentes autos, caminotes y vehículos de dos ruedas.

–Bien, parece que llegamos varios minutos antes de lo anticipado–decía la mujer mientras apagaba el motor de su motocicleta y cuando bajo noto como el castaño miraba las instalaciones–El Capitán, debería estarás esperando en la entrada, el no es alguien que le guste esperar y menos cuando es tan temprano apesar de su estricto horario, será mejor que nos demos prisa–dicho esto empezó a caminar a un ritmo un poco alto para alguien que acababa de bajar después de horas de conducir una moto y sin mirar hacia tras, podía escuchadse las ruedas de la valija de Eien.

–Eso me recuerda, ¿sabes la razón del porqué ese hombre envió una de sus recomendaciones al otro lado del mundo?–recibió un encogimiento de hombros y la motociclista pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos anaranjados, y tocó unos cuantos mechones de diferentes colores en el camino.

–No, el Capitán tenía sólo nominar a solo dos estudiantes de una de las escuelas de héroes qué hay en el pais y luego de un viaje a cierto lugar, decidió por alguna razón que no nos contó mandarle una nominación a una de las supuestas "Mejor Academia de Heroísmo qué hay en esa parte del mundo" y ahora estamos en esta situación, y yo le estoy explicándole esto a un mocoso–ella enfatizó con sus manos cuando dijo esa parte sobre su escuela, sin inmutarse sobre eso el chico solo decidió decir un pensamiento que tenía desde que se conocieron no hace muchas horas.

–Mi nombre es Lucas, no mocoso, seria bueno que dejarás de decirme así–apesar de decirlo algo molesto, su tono casi desinteresado por ese tema parecía no servir mucho a la situación que trataba de arreglar y solo recibió un dedo índice diciendo "No" de un lado a otro.

–Te seguiré diciendo así hasta que te lo ganes, igualmente no eres al único que tiene un apodo así y eso te lo dice una de las personas más racionales qué hay en esta compañía, mocoso–

* * *

–Por fin llegaste Samantha, pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde que lo que habíamos concordado el día anterior–cuando pasaron por din por las puertas deslizantes de aquella construcción, una voz seria los detuvo y sin más que decir, la recién nombrada se enderezó la espalda y hizo un saludo militar con su mano derecha.

–Gracias por su preocupación, Capitán, pero el mocoso dijo que no le importaría que apresuráramos el paso y lo hicimos para poder llegar antes–se mantuvo en esa posición hasta después de terminar su explicación, aún enderezada miró como el hombre parecía fruncir el ceño pero desapareció cuando le dijo.

–Puedes ir a cambiarte, los otros dos estudiantes de la otra escuela están esperando en la sala de entrenamiento G, mientras estare charlando un poco con el nuevo recluta–dicho en un tono autoritario, la motociclista dio un asentimiento y despidiéndose rápidamente, desapareció al pasar por unos pasillos que parecían llevar a unas escaleras.

Cuando se pudo asegurar que no había nadie más, ya que parece que la sala de bienvenida a este edificio apesar de tener secretaría y unos cuantos muebles, no había ninguna alma viva en todo el lugar y permitiendo que el conocido como "Capitán" mirara a nuestro protagonista.

–Es un justó conocerte Lucas, soy Ad–cuando trató de presentarse, fue interrumpido de forma algo brusca por el nombrado.

–Adam Bulletz, un ex-militar que pasar varios años en el ejército y retirarse, decidió seguir la carrera del heroísmo como paso siguiente, aunque muy poco saben eso y la razón de hacerlo, eres conocido en la sociedad como, **El Héroe Americano, Capitán USA** –terminó de decir Eien y dando unos cuantos pasos se encontró de frente contra el hombre, chocando sus ojos verde jade contra los celestes del héroe.

Ahora que podía la verlo, el Capitan USA, vestía una camisa negra ajustada contra su bien formado torso debajo de un chaleco militar con sus típicos camuflajes en tonos verdes, en su brazo derecho tenía todo una banda con los colores azul, blanco y rojo sobre cerca de su hombro, y el izquierdo uno idéntico pero en su muñeca. En la parte inferior, llevaba unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero oscuro y una hebilla con las letras "USA" en plateado, unas botas militares de colores desérticos con el final marrón cercano al negro y sobre su cabello llevaba una vendas verde militar cubriendo su frente.

También podía verse como tenía un corte corto sobre sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos celestes, que parecían tener un tono diferente cada uno, el derecho era más leve casi llegando al blanco y el izquierdo un tono más fuerte pareciendo un azul claro, debajo de ellos había pintura para cara en tres líneas donde la primera y tercera de cada lado eran negro mientras que la que había en el medio era verde oscuro.

–Veo que investigaste antes de venir aquí, Eien Lucas o debería decirte, ¿El Héroe Ignífugo, Red Eyes?–cruzándose de brazos dejó ver como en su cintura, espalda, piernas, brazos y en la mayoría de su cuerpo, había una gran cantidad de armas de fuego y algún que otro cuchillo o machete equipado sobre alguna funda–Tienes agallas, apesar de que no hay muchas personas en el mundo actualmente que conozcan ese nombre y quienes saben muy bien que significa, tratarían de matarte de una forma lenta y dolorosa, y lo piensas llegar lo que te queda de vida, je–sacando una sonrisa, le mostró al castaño su dentadura blanca que parecía reflejar la luces de las lámparas en el techo y solo dejo salir un suspiro al escucharle decir eso.

–¿Acaso no nos están esperando?–eso solo sacó otra corta risa del rubio de ojos celestes y empezó a recorrer el corto pasillo hacia las escaleras, siguiéndolo noto como dicha estructura permitía el acceso a un supuesto sub-suelo y sin ningún aviso solo usaron las escaleras para bajar.

–Samantha, ya debería haber terminado, te llevaré al vestuario de hombros y puedes dejar el resto de tus cosas en uno de los casilleros libres que tenemos, te estaré esperando fuera de la habitación para que te puedas cambiar y luego te iremos a la sala de entrenamiento G–diciendo eso mientras caminaba, Adam, no tardaron en llegar a una puerta con las palabras "Vestuario de Hombres" en una placa de metal y antes de pasar para entrar al cuarto, el héroe le dijo las siguientes parlabas.

–Por cierto, luego de que acabe lo que haremos ahora, cierta persona quiere verte y iremos a verlo al **UnderWorld** –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bien, por fin logré escribir este capítulo e empezado a hacer cierto trabajo los lunes a viernes desde las 09:30 hasta las 14:00 y me pone nervioso no escribir mínimo quinientas palabras para el capítulo en el día, por suerte me pongo los auriculares y la musiquita siempre ayuda a la inspiración cuando escribo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 37 y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurrirá, si quieres pueden dejar como siempre sus suposiciones para el siguiente que vendrá la semana que viene, nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues en parte si, pero no es toda la razón, sobre dónde iría a Eien en América, también pensé en hacer que fuera hacia allá pero creo que me gusta más en que esté en las Vegas y sobre esos OCs, lee el capítulo míralo por ti mismo. Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Pues tenía unas cuantas ideas que poner sobre la madre de Natsuki y su trabajo en el heroísmo, me gusta que te haya parecido curiosa y si, parece que a Lucas no le gusta mucho la comida del avión, hay a algunos que les gusta y a otros no, para mí, depende el tipo de comida que sea y las opciones que haya en el momento. Te agradezco que me avisaras esa falla, no me había dado cuenta y ya lo arreglé momentos después de que me mandaras tu comentario, y sobre ese dicho "Viva las Vegas" si quieras hacerlo o no no me molesta pero me dio gracia que no lo haya esperado de parte tuyo de otro que dejara sus pensamientos, sobre el Capitán USA, no es fanatico de ninguno de los dos, sobre su traje de héroe tiene que ver mucho porque es un ex-militar y todo eso, pero también tiene otra razón para estar tan armado, tendrás que esperar y sobre si Eien verá así padre, lee el capítulo de hoy y míralo por ti mismo.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 38**

* * *

–Déjame ver, básicamente estás haciendo que tanto yo como otros dos personas más de mi edad, mostremos nuestras capacidades a través de un pequeño enfrentamiento contra otras tres personas que estan cerca a sus últimos años, ¿es así?–un Eien con su traje de héroe y sin colocarse la capucha sobre su cabeza, trataba de entender lo que harían en esa supuesta habitación de entrenamiento bajo tierra.

–Eso seria lo que queda del día, a partir de mañana iremos de patrullaje divididos en dos personas y por lo que hagan ustedes los nuevos, se decidirá con quien irán–respondió Adam cambiando unos pasos delante del castaño y mientras los dos seguían recorriendo los largos pasillos entrelazados de su construcción, comentó algo–Eso sería una de las razones del porqué lo haríamos–

El Capitán USA, podía sentir por un instante la mirada del chico sobre su espalda y desapareció tan rápido como apareció la sensación, levantó una mano para pasar sobre sus cortos cabellos rubios y siguió mirando hacia adelante. Pasó un rato en ese silencio mientras los dos recorrían el camino hacia su objetivo, cuando por fin llegado no hubo ninguna clase de aviso y se detuvieron a una gran puerta doble que llegaba hasta el techo siendo remarcado por dos cosas, una de ellas es por como eran dos puertas corredizas con el experto de tener un gran grosor al igual que claramente estaba hechas para aguantar fuertes golpes y la segunda, como medio de todo ese material metálico tenía pintada en amarillo la letra "G" cubriendo gran parte de dichas piezas.

–Bien, ellos ya deberían estar esperándonos–se volteo desde su hombro para mirar a nuestro protagonista y solo noto como el estudiante de Yuuei parecía estar mirando las puertas frente a ellos en ese momento–Déjame que te de la bienvenida a una de nuestras salas especiales para entrenar, la nombrada "Sala de Entrenamiento G" o como algunos le llaman, **"Ground Room"** –cuando terminó de decir eso, dio un paso hacia adelante y las compuertas se deslizaron hacia los lados, dividiendo la letra "G" a la mitad y dejando que unas luces llegaran hacia ellos cegándolos por un momento.

Cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad, Lucas, solo podía ver como una gigante habitación se extendía hasta alrededor de unos trescientos a doscientos metros desde donde estaban y el suelo parecía estar a varios pies de altura dejando que bajaran hasta estar al nivel del cuarto por dos escaleras parecidas a las de emergencias en un edifico, y así permitiéndole bajar a los dos con cierta tranquilidad. El héroe solo pudo ver como la cara del ojijade miraba toda la zona rocosa que tenía la sala, cuando llegaron a tocar la tierra y rocas de ahí podía verse como había unas montaña entre grandes y medianas a un costado con un acantilado al lado contrario de esas grandes cantidades de tierra, una variedad de piedras grises, marrones y un amarillo anaranjado de diferentes tamaños esparcidas por todos los lados.

–Sabes que Yuuei tiene unos cuantos lugares parecidos por todo el campus, ¿cierto?–la voz del castaño llamó la atención de Bulletz y vio como dio otra mirada antes de comentar algo más–Aún así, ¿dijiste "Salas", ¿verdad? ¿Acaso hay más lugares parecidos a este pero con otra construcciones diferentes?–

–Obviamente, mi agencia es la única qué hay en las Vegas para quienes trabajamos en el heroísmo y recibimos unas grandes cantidades de dinero que nos permite tener diferentes cosas, por ejemplo, esta sala o como tenemos un gimnasio un tanto **variado** , si es que te interesa chico–levantó un dedo señalando el extenso techo a varios metros de altura y como las luces del lugar eran casi imperceptibles ya que parecía dar la clara sensación de que en esta habitación parecía ser siempre el mediodía por culpa de la iluminación.

–¿Variado?–Eien noto como había marcado esa palabra en todo lo que había dicho, sacándole cierta sonrisa al hombre de ojos celestes y solo vio como caminaba hacia adelante antes de responderle.

–Lo verás mañana, por ahora vayamos a hacerlo que tenemos planeado hoy en día–cuando terminó de decir eso, podía verse como a cierta lejanía había unas cuantas siluetas humanas hablándose entre sí y los dos varones fueron hacia allá.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando habían alcanzado la suficiente distancia, podía oírse como ocurría algo entre el pequeño grupo y no parecía ser muy positivo.

–¡Maldito muñeco, cuantas veces te dije que dejes de tocar mis cosas! ¡Por culpa de esas cosas tuyas, aún tengo que pagar el arreglo de mi traje cuando lo destrozaste "Por Accidente" la última vez!–la voz de esa sonaba claramente femenina y parecía estar no enojada sino rabiosa por el tono que dijo eso entre comillas.

–¡No es culpa de ellos, claramente te había advertido que no los tocarás y no me hiciste caso! ¡Y por favor, deja a Turtle en paz!–la respuesta que parecía estar entre furiosa, agotada y como si ya dicha situación se hubiera repetido varías veces anteriormente, podía escucharse como era de un chico.

Cuando ya estaban a menos de cinco metros de ese pequeño escándalo, podía verse como cuatro personas miraban como otras dos parecían estar discutiendo y la que era femenina entre esos dos, parecía tener una clase de tortuga deforme color arcilla oscuro con diferentes líneas de color amarillo y negro alrededor de su cuerpo mientras agitaba sus pequeñas patitas al no tocar el suelo.

El Capitán parecía soltar un suspiro antes de cansancio antes de respirar hondo y decir las siguientes palabras en un tono demandante–¡Atención, deje de hacer el ridiculo otra vez ustedes dos! ¡No me voy ni quince minutos y ustedes ya casi parecen otra vez una pareja de casados!–los dos ruidosos casi parecían tratar de contestar eso último, sin embargo, se resignaron al ver quien era al fuente de la voz.

–¡Si, señor!–ambos exclamaron entre temerosos y completamente rígidos mientras se paraban uno a lado del otro, soltando esa clase de tortuga extraña en el piso y caía de espaldas, y así quedarse por culpa de su caparazón tambaleándose en un intento de reincorporarse.

–Bien, los tres nuevos reclutas colóquense a un lado y los restantes en el apuesta–en el momento que terminó de hablar el rubio, la mayoría de ellos se movieron como había dicho el Capitán y solo faltaba uno de ellos.

Adam se giró hacia donde estaba nuestro protagonista antes de caminar hasta quedar del otro lado donde estaba dividido los otras personas, dos de uno y los restante cuatro en el lado opuesto, Lucas vio como el ojiceleste movía con anticipación sus labios y diciendo lo siguiente.

–Ya estamos todos, déjenme presentarles al recién llegado, su nombre es Lucas y al igual que los otros dos nuevos, probará lo que es capaz de hacer y nos enseñará su quirk en el proceso, ya todos deberían conocerse pero Lucas no–miró hacia donde estaban los dos anteriores que hicieron ese escándalo entre el grupo de cinco, ambos parecían ponerse aún más tensos al sentir la mirada fría del hombre sobre ellos–Ya que estamos con eso, ustedes dos idiotas, preséntense al chico, ahora–

Entre los dos, el primero que dio un paso fue la chica de diecisiete años de edad, mostrando como llevaba puesto un traje de dos partes pegada a la piel y remarcaba un poco sus curvas pero no tanto, la parte superior era en un tono negro con líneas moradas llegando hasta antes de su ombligo así mostrando gran parte de su piel en ese sector y solo tenía una manga media-larga sobre su brazo hasta un poco más allá de su codo, mostrando como tenía dos guantes violeta intenso con nudillos afilados en un hierro casi negro solo siendo notables por como la luz era reflejada levemente por el material.

La parte de abajo, era unos pantalones ajustados de un tono más oscuro que el de arriba con las líneas cambiando a un color más rosa fluorescente y rodeaban como un remolino las piernas hasta después de las rodillas, dejando ver como sus zapatillas parecían tener gran parte de ellas reforzadas por púas y siendo blindadas en los bordos, sin embargo, lo que más era notable entre todo eso, era como su largo cabello rosa intenso en forma de rizos hasta los omoplatos y solo mostraba como sus ojos verde pálido, junto a unos labios pintados de morado y como su piel era un tono de rosa pálido casi chicle.

–Soy Teresa Quinn, alias **Gum Girl** , espero que nos llevemos bien no como ese mentiroso detrás mía y trata de colocar bien a ese juguete suyo–la ahora conocida como Teresa dejó mostrar una sonrisa y solo señalaba con cierta malicia como el chico con el que se había pelado hacia lo que dijo con esa extraña tortuga.

–¿Mentiroso? Lo dice la chica que dice no haberse comido todo los aperitivos en aquella fiesta y le hecha la culpa a a la primera persona que se le ocurre en mente, y en ese caso siempre soy yo–el chico se acercó dejando ver como llevaba una cabeza encima a la chico de rizos rosas, claramente enojado por lo que escucho decirle a Eien sobre él y sin siquiera presentarse.

–Ustedes dos, ¿que le había dicho?–antes de que pudiera haber otra discusión, Bulletz, habló nuevamente deteniendo cualquier acción de los dos y haciendo que volvieran a ponerse rígidos, mirando al chico le habló con un tono autoritario y demandante–Es tu turno, preséntate–

Dando una confirmación como la anterior vez, relajó su postura dejándonos ver como toda su piel era un tono de arcilla, parecía tener una textura casi rocosa pero estaba tan lisa como la porcelana y había entre líneas, círculos y marcas que parecían hechas a manos en tonos entre amarillo y negro, su cabello era ondulado y tirado hacia tras dejando ver como eran un color variado entre rojo y bordo dejando ver como su cara tenía a los bordes de los labios y los ojos completamente en blanco esas mismas líneas pasando desde su barbilla.

Apesar de esa extraña y casi titiritera forma que tenía el chico que tenía la misma edad que Teresa, su ropas parecían más raras para ser un héroe y eso era decir poco, usando una camisa blanca que parecía ser vieja, con botones marrones cerca del cuello con la mayoría de ellas cerradas para no revelar su pecho desnuda seguramente, tenía las mangas holgadas y con ligeras manchas de suciedad. Encima de esa camisa, tenía un chaleco verde bosque con los bordes de un tono más oscuro y con sus manos desnudas dejando ver que parecían casi de muñeco al notar uñas, llevaba unos pantalones negros también holgados al final dejando ver como parecía llevar unos mocasines que coincidían con su chaleco, en su cintura siendo sostenido por una gran variedad de cinturones y algún que otra hebilla especial entre ese pequeño desorden, varias bolsas marrones y muchos artículos de arte para hacer estatuas que parecían algunos gastados.

Lucas noto como ninguno de las dos personas que tenía más años que el, no llevaban alguna clase de ropa sobre sus caras dejando claramente sus rostros al público y ya que aunque él usara una capucha no dijo anda para dejar que el chico arcilla pudiera presentarse.

–Soy Thomas Townskin, alias **Craftsman** , es un justo conocerte Lucas y me alegra tener a otro nuevo compañero en esta agencia…–no fue fácil de notar pero sus ojos blancos miraban como cierto extraño ser caminaba con lentitud hacia el castaño, casi parecía estar nervioso al ver como Eien miraba a la deforme tortuga mientras iba hacia donde estaba–Lo siento mucho, Turtle a veces suele ser un tanto curioso cuando conoce a alguien nuevo–parecía que intentaba acercarse a detener a la tortuga llamada "Turtle" pero una acción de parte de ella llamó la atención de muchos.

El extraño ser con forma de aquel reptil con caparazón, mostró como con cierta dificultad podía levantarse en sus patas traseras y colocó sus delanteras sobre la pierna de nuestro protagonista, Thomas parecía ponerse algo nervioso por esa acción y desapareció cuando fue sustituida por sorpresa al ver como la mano cubierta por sus guantes de parte del ojijade, acariciaba la cabeza de Turtle y luego todos veían como la tortuga movía la cabeza ansiando más cariño de parte del nuevo recluta.

–Pues espero que también nos llevemos bien Thomas, y eso te incluye–ese último comentario fue dirigido a la cosa con color de arcilla, levantó la mirada cuando terminó de hacer su anterior acción al ver como se empezaba a presentar otra persona.

Era una chica de dieciocho años de edad, su cabello castaño era completamente liso hasta el final de su espalda y en las puntas cambaiaban a un tono azul eléctrico, noto como sobre su cuello había unos auriculares grandes negros con detalles celestes y parecían ser bastantes resistentes a simple vista. Vestía una campera con capucha gris con bordes oscuros suelta pero no tanto remarcando sus curvas y tenía el cierre cerrado hasta un poco después de su pecho, una remera blanca podía verse por la parte abierta y parecía tener unas líneas celestes en un raro patrón, y eran acompañados por unos guantes negros sin dedos mostrando como tenía las uñas pintadas en color azul eléctrico. La parte inferior eran unos pantalones cortos hasta después de la rodilla dejando ver como tenía unas medias blancas largas con líneas horizontales celestes rodeándolas, unas zapatillas deportivas grises con las plantas negras y cordones blancos, y por último un cinturón como el color del cielo azul y mostraba como tenía unos tres bastones pequeños de tono negro metálico alrededor de su cintura.

Unos ojos azul eléctrico miraban directamente a los de Lucas, una mirada algo indiferente fue lo que recibió de parte de ella al conectar sus vistas y sin mucho esfuerzo dejó mostrar su voz algo baja, con ligeros toques de cansancio en ella.

–Soy Sol Ykilling, alias **Note Thunder** , espero que nos llevemos bien y todo eso–el castaño nuestro puso los ojos en blanco por un instante antes de ver como una voz que conoció hace unas pocas horas hablaba mientras la última persona del grupo de cuatro caminaba hacia la chica ahora conocida como Sol.

–Sunshine, ya deberías intentar no quedarte hasta las tres de la mañana siempre, tienes suerte de que tu capucha oculte bien tus ojeras–cuando la persona terminó de decir eso, reciendo podía verse como debajo de los ojos de la chica apodada "Sunshine" al momento que su capucha fue quitada por una mano de la que había hablado.

–No se que dices Samantha, cuando me fui a dormir vi que eran las 2:48 AM–revelando a quien había tocado su ropa revelando su falta de sueño, la mujer solo bufo antes de notar como era vista fijamente por nuestro protagonista.

La pelinaranja tenía puesto sobre sus hombros un sacó largo ajustado negro con líneas parecidas a su cabello en los bordes y tenía los botones cerrados hasta antes del cuello, una clase de remera o camisa de cuello de tortuga de un tono blanco y tenía las manos completamente desnudas dejando ver como tenía unos cuantos anillos entre oro y plata en sus dedos. Unos pantalones color arena apretados sobre sus muslos y holgados al acercarse a los tobillos pero no mostrando ninguna señal de su piel, unos tacones negros con las puntas afiladas y un cinturón de cuero lleno de cadenas plateadas y doradas, para el toque final tenía su cabello hacia tras dejando mostrar su frente y como sobre sus ojos rosas estaban escondidos por unas gafas de sol casi deportivas pero a la moda.

–Hey mocoso, ya me conociste pero déjame presentarme correctamente–señalándose por un momento con su pulgar, parecía estar indiferente sobre lo que acababa d e decir pero claramente parecía tener otra razón– _O sino el Capitán, me hará hacer mañana su entrenamiento matutino mientras me vigila de cerca_ –parecía que el grupo en el que estaba parecían mirarla con los ojos en balances un momento antes de que hablara.

–Mi nombre completo es, Samantha Dusttup, alias **Choice** , y que no se te olvide, no como a unos que conozco–mando una mirada desde sus gafas oscuras a donde estaba Sol y la castaña solo parecía estar en su mundo, sacándola una queja hecha por sus dientes antes de volver a donde estaba su grupo.

Eien solo miró a los cuatro que se acababan de presentar antes de mirar al grupito pequeño de dos personas que estaba en el lado opuesto a ellos, vio como ellos tenían la misma edad que él pero ninguno parecía intentar dar su presentación y acercándose sin inmutarse de la mirada que recibía de los dos más adultos, Adam y Samantha, levantó su mano hacia donde estaba el más cercano.

–Es un gusto conocerte, me llamo Lucas Eien, espero que nos llevemos bien en esta semana–hablo con cierta moderación en sus palabras al igual que su lenguaje corporal tratando de no hacer alguna acción que podría parecer forzada y solo miró directamente a los ojos de quien tenía en frente.

Lo único que recibió fue un manotazo sobre su brazo extendido empujando a un lado su mano, aunque sonó fuerte no fue con intensiones de herirlo y escuchó como alguien hacia un "Tch" con su lengua, siendo él causando la fuente.

–Por lo menos no trates de fingirlo idiota, tus ojos claramente no dicen lo mismo que tus palabras, tuve que esperar con Teresa y Thomas duarante un largo rato a esta hora de la mañana por tu culpa, tienes suerte de que no estemos combatiendo o te haría comer el suelo de este polvoriento lugar que tienen–casi sonaba pretensioso lo que decía la voz claramente masculina, sin embargo, podía sentirse como él estaba cansado e irritado y dejaba en claro que no era el tipo de persona que madrugaban la mayoría de las veces.

El dueño de la voz era un chico de su misma edad y también de estatura, tenía una cabellera rubio platino con la mayoría de sus mechones cortos a los lados y como tenía desde la nuca hasta la frente pelos cayendo hacia abajo alcanzando hacia su nariz, sus ojos plateados parecían ser casi las de un gato pero tenían la forma de la letra "X". Vestía un simple chaleco blanco sin mangas ajustadas a su torso y mostrando un cuerpo pálido natural en buena forma, en sus brazos tenía desde los hombros unas protecciones gris pálido hasta antes del codo y tenía unas muñequeras plateadas de dos piezas, uno cinturón negro que tenía el punto de enganche en su costado izquierdo y sosteniéndole en su lugar un par de pantalones también negros largos holgados, y dejando ver como parecía llevar puesto unas sandalias grises oscuro que dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies.

–Soy Nathan Cárter, alias **Bonesharp** , estaré esperando que no se te suba algo en la cabeza cuando hagas algo japonés–el chico pálido comentó eso último con cierto disgusto revelando como un par de sus dientes delanteros parecían casi colmillos, le mando una mirada rápido dejando en clara sus opiniones sobre nuestro querido castaño.

–Soy medio japonés de parte de mi padre, de parte de mi madre soy un norteamericano–ni siquiera parecía tratar de contrarrestar la clara amenaza del chico de ojos plateados mientras parecía tratar de reprimir de poner los suyos propios en blanco.

–Tch, como quieras–se volteó hacia su izquierda mirando a la última persona que faltaba en presentarse, dicha persona parecía solo mirarlo por un momento sin decir nada antes de ver a Eien–¿Ocurre algo, paleta humana? Sino, preséntate así empezamos la pelea.

–No es mi culpa que cierta persona no sea del tipo madrugador–en un tono neutral y frío fue una clara respuesta al insulto del chico de cabellos blancos, recibiendo una queja hecha con la lengua del que estaba a su derecha–Es un gusto conocerte, Lucas, tengo que disculparme por la falta de tacto de mi compañero–apesar de decir esas palabras en un intento de no causar un pleito por culpa de Nathan, la chica ahora reconocida por su voz algo aguda y con cierto acento ruso al final, dio una reverencia como lo hacían los japoneses cuando trataban de disculparse.

Mientras hacía esa acción, podíamos ver como vestía en la parte superior una clase de kimono celeste pálido donde se dividía antes de llegar a su ombligo hacia tras y llegaba hasta sus tobillos dejando ver como u interior era un morado claro, era ajustado por una cinta roja carmesí con el moño en la espalda y otra cinta pero blanca rodeándole el cuello siendo sostenida por un pequeño broche con forma de mariposa invernal. La parte inferior consistiría en la parte baja de un traje apretado negro con detalles desde las rodillas hasta un poco más allá de sus muslos, unas largas botas con tacón del mismo color que el kimono con las plantas del mismo morado que la parte interna del vestido, tenia su largo cabello blanco en una cola de caballo elevada con otra cinta roja carmesí y podía verse que sus pelos no eran del todo blanco ya que tenía cierto toque azulado a los bordes.

Terminado su reverencia completamente perfecta, la chica dejó ver unos hermosos ojos magenta y su pálida piel blanquecina para volver a hablar con cierta educación en su voz, sin embargo, en ningún momento cambió su cara neutral y sin emociones–Soy Elisa Bladesing, alias **Frost** , tanto Cárter como yo somos de la misma escuela de héroes, por lo que pido nuevamente disculpas por lo irritante que es mi compañero–claramente apesar de ser una preciosa chica, se notaba que luego de estar a pocos segundos de conocerse oficialmente la conocida como Elisa, era de esas personas que no saben medir bien sus palabras y todo eso con una cara en blanco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más nuestro protagonista, con un fuerte silbido llamó la atención el héroe americano, Capitán USA, cruzándose de nuevo los brazos antes de declarar con seriedad la siguiente acción de todos y lo que ya tenían planeado desde hace un tiempo.

–¡Bien, ya que todos se conocen, es hora de que los nuevos reclutas nos enseñen lo que son capaces de hacer!–

* * *

–Por fin es de noche, no puedo creer que hubo un idiota que intento atracar un banco justó cuando pasábamos en el patrullaje–comentaba Jigoku sumergiendo su cuerpo desnudo hasta el cuello en una gran tina de agua caliente y dejaba ver que estaban en un enorme baño con una bañera que ocupaba la mayoría de la habitación, simulando en el proceso una pileta o más bien unas aguas termales.

–Natsuki cariño, aunque lo sepas deberías acordarte que la mayoría de los hombres pueden ser un tanto impulsivos, ademas, no es como si ese hombre hubiera podido hacer algo cuando casi choca contra nosotras en su intento de escape–volteándose la azabache podía ver como en una de los otros puntas contraría a donde estaba podía ver a su madre con la cintura surmegida en la tina y apenas podía ver parte de su cuerpo desnudó por la niebla que había por el lugar y con la toalla blanca que iba para usar sobre su cabeza, la mayor de entre las dos, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de pasar dos dedos sobre el inicio de la nariz como un claro intento de quitarse los nervios–Aunque no lo pareciera, ese intento de ladron si que grito fuerte, aún me zumban los oídos–

–¿Estas bien, mamá?–recibió un pequeño asentimiento de parte de la heroina, la adolescente miró su reflejo antes de volver a levantar la mirada encontrándose los ojos amarillos fluorescentes de su familiar.

–¿Aún sigues con eso en la cabeza, Natsuki? No creo que lo puedas entender, pero tuve que usar esos viejos métodos para poder aumentar las posibilidades de que Eien eligiera venir a mi agencia, al parecer no considere que ese hombre americano enviara esa recomendación–cuando Masumi terminó de decir eso, tenía su vista en el techo nublado del baño y casi parecía algo agotada, podía sentir la mirada entre curiosa y dudosa de su hija sobre su persona, y eso parecía ponerla con cierto sentimiento tenso en su cuerpo.

–Mama, ¿podrías responderme algo?–la pregunta de la menor parecía sacar de unos pensamientos profundos a Kinetic Witch, la cual pasó una de sus manos por sus largos cabellos oscuros para desacer unos cuantos nudos entre sus pelos.

–Claro hija, si es algo sobre el trabajo podrías esperar hasta mañana, aún siento un pequeño dolor de cabeza luego de esa llamada que recibí cuando volvimos del patrullaje–la mujer vio como ella de un soplido movió un mechón de su frente cuando calló mientras hablaba, no recibió ninguna respuesta a lo que había dicho y cuando lo hizo, ya había terminado de sacarse los nudos de su cabeza y de remojarselos con una pequeña sumergían que al terminar colocó toda su melena hacia atrás dejando ver su frente completamente.

Al hacer eso, dejó ver a su hija con claridad una pequeña cicatriz que tenía cerca del inicio de su cuero cabelludo en su lado derecho, parecía casi imperceptible sino fuera por como podía notarse los puntos de sutura que no intentó hacer desaparecer al hacerse alguna cirugía facial o nunca haberse hecho el tratamiento correctamente.

–¿Porque quieres con tanta ansias conocer a Eien, será porque es hijo de ese hombre?–apesar de no mirarla, Natsuki, podía asegurar que la adulta se le nublaron por un instante sus ojos al escucharla decir eso y no tardó en detenerla de hablar al levantarse y la niebla ocultaba su cuerpo desnudo de la vista–Olvídalo mamá, me iré a vestir y voy directamente a la cama, mañana será otro día laborioso como hoy, buenas noches–

Desapareciendo con rapidez por las puertas que dejaban entrada al lujoso y gran baño, no dejó responder a las buenas noches de su hija al escuchar como se iba a paso rápido pero con cuidado de no resbalar por las baldosas mojadas, Kinetic Witch, no, Jigoku Masumi miraba con cierta tristeza su propio reflejo más fijamente su cicatriz cerca de su frente y dándose cuenta de que la dejó a simple vista de su primogénita.

Levantándose susurro con cierto pesar en su voz antes de irse a secar y a dormir con las siguientes palabras.

–Lo que ocurrió en aquel momento con ese hombre, tu padre y yo, cuando lo sepas responderá a muchas de tus preguntas conocidas o sin conocer, Natsuki, buenas noches a ti también cariño–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y listo, no saben los nervios que me dieron por algo que sucedió el miércoles, empecé a ir a un taller de escritura y son dos horas, regreso a la casa justo cuando anochece y me pongo nervioso porque no llegó a escribir la mayoría de las cosas que quiero poner en ese día al capítulo. Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo número 38, no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos y opiniones en forma de comentarios, nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues sobre las personalidades de esos dos, la verdad sobre Nathan quise tratar que salga más como lo que escribí, tiene arrogancia pero es más enojo y malhumorado por despertarse temprano, ya que como dije, no eso del tipo de persona que le guste madrugar, y Elisa, pues me gusta como la describiste su personalidad como mezcla de la de Momo y Todoroki, pero trate de hacerla como mucha más insensible y aún así con buena educación social. Y por último, sobre lo que dijo la madre de Natsuki, puede se o no lo que estés pensando, te lo dejo a tu imaginación XD.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Primero, gracias Aaron por golpear a Mineta, si me hicieras el favor la próxima dale mucho más duro o golpéalo en un peor lugar (si es que me entiendes XD), me gusta que te hayan gustado las apariencias y si, a Lucas le gustan los animales como a Aizawa los gatos. Mal chiste pero te lo dejo pasar, tengo el mismo humor malo que mi papá, sobre la madre de Natsuki y los padres de Lucas, tendrás que esperar sobre saber qué pasó y si, la agencia del Capitán USA es la única en las Vegas, adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 39**

* * *

–Lucas, tengo que disculparme pero son las reglas–empezó a decir Adam, dejando ver como ya no estaba vistiendo su traje de héroe y solo parecía llevar unos pantalones largos caquis con zapatos arreglados, y con solo una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones cerca de su cuello abierto.

El castaño, con las mismas prendas que usaba cuando llegó a esa parte del mundo, podía ver como enfrente suya estaba tanto el adulto rubio como un oficial uniformado mirándolo con cierta cautela, dejando salir un suspiro empezó a sacarse algunas cosas de sus bolsillos y junto a su valija, colocó todo en una cinta que daba a un escaner de rayos x. Colocó su celular y billetera para lo último antes de mirar hacia el hombre que estaba vigilando el paso a ese sector de aquel lugar,

–Pasa–fue corta y clara la respuesta esperada, pasando por el lector de metales y sin hacer ninguna advertencia de que tenía dicha materia de cualquier clase de objeto encima suyo, mientras esperaba a que pasaran sus cosas empezó a tener unos pensamientos en el lugar en el que estaba.

– _ **UnderWorld**_ _, una prision entre desaparecido de cualquier fuente de información y solo siendo conocidas por personas de gran autoridad, unas instalaciones que siguen siendo una prision conocida para la sociedad pero solamente la parte de que solo colocan a prisoneros que solo hicieron ciertas cosas, como asesinatos en series, pedofilia y otras cosas como el uso de quirk ilegalmente_ –agarro sus cosas y empezó a caminar adentrándose aún más y viendo cada tanto puertas que daban a un área llena de habitaciones con rejas, pasaron por una puerta y recibió una señal para que esperaba mientras que Bulletz parecía arreglar unas cuantas cosas con otro oficial.

–Vamos Lucas, te llevaremos a una sala con vigilancia y podrás hablar con ese hombre cara a cara–dicho esto los dos, llegaron a un elevador grande que parecía ser para llevar grandes objetos–Por cierto, no puedes decir a ninguno de ellos sobre esto, excepto Samantha, ella sabe algo de este lugar por acompañarme unas cuantas veces–recibió un encogimiento de hombros como contestación a lo que había comentado.

–Eso ya lo suponía, no es como si el público conociera lo qué hay debajo de esta simple y normal prision, siendo ella la fachada, oculte a muchos como muchas personas son encerradas de por vida para que no causen problemas que llegan a un nivel mundial–se pasó una mano por la parte trasera de su cabeza, miró a los ojos celestes del hombre antes de continuar–Creo que hubo algún que otro hombre o mujer, que salía en la televisión antes de desaparecer y supuse que estaría aquí–

–Eso es verdad, ella poseía un quirk de clase emisión del tipo cambiador de materia, fue usada para convertir el carbón en oro y abusada en muchas formas ilegales que la rompieron, a tal punto que la redada a la que conseguimos capturarla convirtió a muchos buenos hombre en restos de lo que eran pegadas al suelo, pared o objeto que llegaba a encontrar o imaginar–en la forma que dijo eso parecía casi tan normal que daba miedo oírle decir esas atrocidades hechas por un humano, parecía que esperaba algún tipo de reacción solo recibiendo lo siguiente.

–Eso suena un poco interesante–luego de esas cinco simples palabras sin mucha curiosidad o interés de parte del ojijade, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más mientras esperaban llegar al nivel bajo tierra correspondiente.

Cuando las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse empezaron nuevamente el recorrido, encontrándose con algún que otro prisionero que parecía estar ejercitándose, durmiendo, tratar de llamarle la atención mediante algun insulto o entre otras que no parecían dar mucha importancia. Sin embargo, hubo algún que otro que miraron fijamente a nuestro protagonista y solo unos pocos fueron lo suficiente llamativos por alguna cosa que dio curiosidad al adolescente, y el único que tuvo las agallas fue un gran hombre robusto con una clara apariencia entre una mezcla de crustáceo y reptil.

–Estoy sorprendido, no pensé que Kai hubiera pedido ese favor a usted, Capitán USA–se levantó de su posición con las piernas cruzadas y se acercó lo suficiente para colocar sus manos gigantes contra las barras de metal, desde donde estaba el castaño podía ver como la electricidad recorría las Palmas del hombre pero no parecía afectarle y no tardó en encontrar sus ojos verde jade contra los ambarinos de aquel reptil/crustáceo–Te vi en la televisión, eres el hijo de ese hombre y además algo estupido, ¿lo sabias? ¿Quien en su sano juicio declara ser el hijo de un villano, mientras es grabado por una gran cantidad de cámaras?–

–Es muy simple–cuando se le escuchó hablar a Eien, su mano agarre el uniforme turquesa oscuro y atrajo su feo rostro contra el suyo, el hombre cerró el hocico al momento que vio como los ojos del chico se habían tornado rojo vivo.

Adam, ni siquiera se había movido de su ligar y solo se cruzó de brazos al ver ese intercambio de palabras, junto a esa acción de parte del chico, el encarcelado solo dio una rápida mirada al héroe antes de abrir su boca, mostró como la quijada se dividía en dos pormal mitad y al dejar salir un poco de se aliento, una pequeña nube verde tóxico llegó a rodearle desde unas partes de su cuerpo oculta por su uniforme.

–¿Que es muy simple, niñato?–su voz se puso más seria y intimidante al trate de asustar al estudiante de Yuuei, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir su respuesta a su claras intenciones.

Una corta pero intensa ola de calor hizo desaparecer su nube tóxica y causó que el hombre se encogiera levemente al sentir como una quemadura fuerte apareció en una de sus mejillas, intentó retroceder pero el agarre sobre su camisa era fuerte y con clara intención de hacer daño, Lucas, lo atrajo con fuerza y haciendo que la cabeza del prisionero golpeara contra las rejas.

–Hijo de P–ni llegó a terminar cuando la mano que lo sostenía cambió de lugar y cubrió su boca, cerrándola en el proceso y parecía presionar con tanta fuerza que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salían del hocico del reptil/crustáceo.

–Es muy simple por hay límites para ciertas cosas en general, uno de ellos es cuánto tiempo es que tuviera que seguir escondiéndome y yo, ya lo había sobrepasado desde hace años–sus ojos empezaron a brillar en carmesí y causando que empezara a parecerse mucho más aterrador que antes, cierta intension hostil empezó a emerger del cuerpo de nuestro protagonista sorprendiendo al recluso de no tan esperada sensación dirigida a él.

–Lucas–con decir solo su nombre, toda sed de sangre y el color de rojo desapareció cuando luego de soltarlo, y en el proceso el hombre cayera de culo al suelo de celda, el castaño miró a Adam y solo dejó salir un bufido mientras relajaba los hombros de la rigidez que apareció desde el momento en que entró a las instalaciones, pensado que lo había ocultado bien del héroe americano.

Los dos se fueron dejando al encarcelado que parecía estar aún en shock, solo se sobresaltó cuando escuchó al héroe en entrenamiento a lo lejos y al rubio hablar entre sí, y los dos visitantes en aquella prision desaparecían entre las barras de hierro y las paredes de aquel lugar.

–La próxima vez tendré que detenerte, no lo vuelvas hacer y tienes suerte de que solo porque vas a ver a ese hombre, y espero que sea por él, que estés de tan pésimo humor en este momento–los ojos celestes del adulto solo vio como el ojijade, simplemente le daba una mirada con cierta tensión en ellos.

–Entendido Capitán, no lo volveré hacer otra vez–

* * *

– _Maldicion, porque tuve que decir eso_ –se exclamaba Natsuki acostada mientras trataba de irse a dormir entre el horario de medianoche, se giró para ver por el gran ventanal en donde se hospedaba y como las luces de la ciudad, los vehículos y entre otras cosas encendidas dejaban ver cierta belleza desde donde estaba la chica.

La heroe en entrenamiento empezó a revolverse en sus sábanas al tratar de encontrar una posición para dormir, al no logarlo se levantó y vistiendo solo una camisón blanco grande junto a unos cortos pantalones oscuros completamente descalza, camino hacia la puerta y recorriendo ese corto pasillo llegó a una barra que dividía el living con su lujosa cocina.

–Un vaso de leche tibia podría ayudarte para dormir, cariño–la azabache casi grita un pequeño chillido por el susto al oír a su madre habakr, no se había dado cuanta que la mujer de ojos amarillos fluorescentes estaba en aquel costoso sofá blanco y había estado despierta leyendo unos papeles con una pequeña lámpara de mesa a un lado suya, y podía verse como tenía cubriendo su cuerpo una gran manta para el frío y como sobre sus ojos había unas gafas para leer–Ya había pensado que te habías dormido por todo lo que hicimos hoy, Natsuki–

–Mama, lo único que hicimos fue dar unas cuantas vueltas por los alrededores… ¿Y que son esos papeles?–mientras que servía de la heladera un vaso de leche, dejó dicho objeto de cristal con el líquido blanquecino dentro del microondas y colocó para que se calentara unos segundos, se volteó viendo como la adulta estaba hojeando dichos papeles antes de responder.

–No es nada, solo unos viejos documentos que encontré en los cajones en mi oficina y trató de ver si eran importantes o no–cuando por fin el microondas aviso de que ya había terminado su función, la menor de los Jigoku, camino hasta estar cerca de su madre y extendió una mano para agarrar uno de los papeles que había en la mesa de luz.

–Ya veo–se le escuchó decir antes de tomar un largo traje de su vaso con leche tibia, al mismo tiempo leía unos cuantos párrafos del documento que tenía entre sus dedos y cuando terminó todo el contenido del objeto de cristal, mencionó unas cuantas cosas de lo que leía–Parecen ser de un antiguo estudiante en heroísmo que habías nominado hace unos años, Mama, una tal... que raro–

–¿Que pasa, querida?–dicho esto de parte de Masumi, agarro con una de sus propias manos el papel que tenía su hija y mientras trataba de leer por la poca luz en su actual posición, le escuchó decir a Natsuki.

–No es solo que parece que su nombre y foto están desaparecidas, ¿sabes quien era, mamá?–miró como la heroina solo frunció con concentración sus cejas marcando el ceño, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación antes de levantarse.

–Nadie que haya sido interesante hija, ven vamos a la cocina a picar algo de comer y después a dormir, mañana entrenaremos antes de ir al patrullaje diario y antes de volver al hotel te daré alguna que otra indicación que te puede ayudar en tu forma de pelear–agarro todos los documentos antes de ponerlos en una vieja carpeta algo polvorienta y Kinetic Witch camino el corto recorrido a dicha zona del lugar.

La adolescente solo miró unos momentos la espalda de su madre y dejando salir también un suspiro que casi parecía un bufido, le respondió para luego sonrojarse un cupo al oír como su estómago se quejaba al tener hambre.

–Como tu quieras mamá, ¿quieres que te haga una taza de té o preparas algo?–

* * *

–Bien, ya llegamos–comentó Adam deteniéndose en aquella puerta tan familiar que conocía, sabiendo quién esperaba detrás de aquel objeto metálico y volteándose hacia el chico que lo seguía, le habló–¿Necesitas que te acompañe adentro o te espero aquí?–

–Gracias por la sugerencia… pero será mejor que no la acepte–pasó a lado del rubio sin que llegara a darse cuenta y el adulto solo pudo ver como colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la perilla.

–Trata de no enojarte, ¿entendiste?–se movió hasta estar en una de las paredes que estaba a lado de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos le dijo lo siguiente con un tono entre serio y cauteloso–No seria bueno que tengamos que noquearte a ti y a ese hombre–

–Lo intentaré–dicho esto abrió la puerta y sin más entró en ella soltando la manija en el proceso, automáticamente la puerta la entrada se cerró por el peso y dejó solo un ruido algo sonoro en la habitación iluminada.

Podía ver como una mesa cuadrada algo retangular tenía dos vasos de hierro y en medio de ellos una botella de agua cristalina, en su lado había una silla despejada para sentarse y en el opuesto había otra, sin embargo, estaba ocupada. Camino con solo dar un par de pasos y con agarrar uno de los bordes del asiento, se puso al borde de la mesa y se sentó poniéndose algo cómodo, y dejando cerca de las patas a su derecha, colocó su valija antes de elevar su mirada verde jade.

–Por fin nos volvemos a ver Lucas, ¿o debería decir hijo?–sus ojos simplemente se colocaron al frente a dicha fuente de aquellas palabras y por la silueta oscuro de la persona, apenas podía ver los glóbulos oculares que podía ver casi idénticos en un espejo.

Moviéndose en una posición mejor dejó que la luz del foco iluminara todo su cuerpo, dejando ver como en un uniforme de prision naranja con franjas rojas a los lados, mostraba una musculatura parecída a la de Ikomura pero tenía mayor masa corporal haciéndolo parecer mucho más alto y grande que el hombre de 60 años de edad.

Con las mangas largas remangadas hasta los bíceps, dejó ver como en los brazos tenía ciertas cicatrices viejas leves por el pasar del tiempo pero, un claro detalle fue ver como el brazo derecho del hombre estaba dividido a la mitad cerca del codo y mostraba como tenía clara señales de haber perdido dicha parte faltante de su cuerpo por fuentes externas. Dejó que el uniforme en la parte del torso tuviera los botones abiertos dejando ver además de una remera negra pegada al cuerpo, un collar extraño de algún material metálico negro y con cuatro soportes que tenían unas pequeñas esferas naranjas brillando, más allá del cuello podía verse como una cabeza completamente pelada de cualquier cabello, dejando ver con su plenitud varías cicatrices de laceraciones, golpes a mano desnuda y algún que otro objeto habían pasado por ahí.

Pero había un gran detalle, en el lado derecho de aquellos ojos rojos casi bordo y que miraban con cierta seriedad al castaño, había una gran cicatriz algo ancha que parecía haber sido hecha por un animal dejando ver su carne curada pero con claras señales inhumanas y que llegaba desde más allá de la frente hasta casi tocar la comisura de los labios, una clara sonrisa apareció con rapidez cuando sus miradas concertaron y el sentimiento en los del hombre, conocido como Eien Kai, desaparecieron para sustituirse por unos de cierta felicidad.

–Hijo, ¿como has estado? Pude ver que te inscribiste en la Academia Yuuei cuando saliste en el festival, ¿porque no me dijiste que habías pasado el examen o como mínimo que habías intentado ingresar en ella haciendo la prueba?–colocó su única mano callosa sobre el metal de la mesa, apoyándose un poco en ella mientras esperaba la respuesta a lo que había dicho con una voz jovial pero madura.

–Hasta ahora bien, el Capitán nos hizo enseñar, como el dice sus nuevos reclutas, lo que somos capaces de hacer y sobre la escuela, simplemente me olvide–respondió sin mucha importancia con el tema y solo miró hacia el techo del lugar.

–¿Como te ha ido en ella, el estudio es difícil?–

–Aparte de que una supuesta "Liga de Villanos" nos atacó a mi clase, todo bien y las tareas no son nada que pueda arreglármelas–

–Ja, ¿Liga de Villanos? ¿Acaso su líder no será un mocoso, cierto?–

–Me encontré a él y no creo que esté tan lejos de esa mentalidad, aunque ese hombre niebla y Chishi-san pueden ser sus niñeras, creo recordar que casi hizo una rabieta cuando le ataque le saque su máscara en el proceso–

–¿Chishi-san? Es raro que a alguien que no sea Rikuo le digas de igual forma, ¿sucedió algo para que le digas así?–

–Fue el único en el ataque que fue capaz de hacerme mucho daño en un combate, uno contra uno–

–Ya veo… ¿parece que tuviste unos interesantes oponentes en el festival deportivo, verdad?–

–Chikara fue una buena pelea, pega casi igual que Ikomura-san, Todoroki y Bakugou, digamos que el hijo del Segundo ligar no estaba en su pleno potencial y la bomba de tiempo… solo quería ganar contra rivales fuertes y los dos sabemos como terminó eso–

–Tienes razón, ¿y qué hay de esa chica, Shiozaki creo que se llamaba?–

–Es de la clase 1-B, apesar de que fue una pelea casi unilateral, tiene el talento y el quirk, solo le falta un buen entrenamiento y podrá arreglársela contra oponentes que tengan ventaja contra ella–

–Bien… ¿y como están Rikuo y Natalie, ocurrió algo que deba saber o no?–

–Ikomura-san, está como siempre, no llega a conseguir personas que lleguen a soportar su forma de entrenarlo, aún así es capaz de pagar todo lo necesario y me ayuda con Natalie cuando estoy en la academia–

–¿Y Natalie como se tomó el tema de que vas a Yuuei?–

–Parece llevarlo bien, por suerte no tiene mucho que esperar cuando sale de la escuela y tengo la mayoría de las cosas inflamables de la cocina bajo llave, o sino causaría un incendio como esa vez que trate de enseñarle a cocinar una tortilla–

–Parece que tu hermana tiene el mismo talento para cocinar que tu madre, ¿no es así, Lucas?–dejó salir una sonora carcajada antes de volver a mirar a su hijo, cualquier indicio de que continuará con sus preguntas y respuestas entre los dos, terminó cuando su propios ojos rojos se encararon con los ahora del mismo color del castaño.

Colocó su mano sobre la mesa antes de instintivamente empezara a dejar salir cierta oleada de calor de su cuerpo, parecía apretarlos dientes con fuerzas para no gritar antes de dejar salir un suspiro de tensión con una pequeña nube de humo negro–Viejo, ve al punto, ¿que demonios querías decirme tanto para hacerme venir a esta parte del mundo?–no tenía mucha hostilidad en sus palabras pero intentó bajar su temperamento notablemente, no tardó en obtener su repuesta y el Eien con más edad entre los dos, ignorando como la botella de agua empezaba a moverse por como se hacían burbujas por las altas temperaturas.

–Son dos cosas, la primera tienen que ver sobre cómo fue tu comportamiento en tus peleas en el festival deportivo de Yuuei y la segunda, ¿acaso hay algo mal que quiera hablar con mi querido hijo cuando tengo la oportunidad de traerlo sin muchos gastos desde Japón a los Estados Unidos?–

* * *

–Buenos días, Capitán–exclamó Lucas, con su típico tono mientas eran las series de la mañana de su segundo día en su semana de entrenamiento, pasando las puertas de entradas a uno de los vestuarios de hombres con un bolso colgando a lado de él, el recién nombrado dio su respuesta con normalidad pero sus movimientos parecían un poco adormilados.

–Buenos días a ti también Lucas, pensé que ibas a tener ese problema del jet-lag pero no es así, ¿verdad?–colocándose una remera blanca ajustada terminó de vestirse y colocó sus cosas en un castillo abierto con su nombre, pasando una mano por sus cabellos uso la otra para lanzarle algo al adolescente–Ten, él es que está a dos casilleros del mío, cámbiate rápido así te enseño un poco las instalaciones del gimnasio y los dos seguimos con el entrenamiento diario–

–Dormí en el avión y pude arreglarme un poco el horario mientras estoy aquí, y gracias por el casillero–justo cuando terminó de hablar el adulto se fue a fuera del vestuario y se detuvo a un lado esperando al que se cambiara.

No tardó mucho en escuchar como las puertas se volvían a abrir y dando un asentimiento, los dos empezaron a recorrer un corto camino hasta llegar a unas puertas de madera clara con las palabras "Gimnasio" en una placa de metal y empujando las abrió a la par dejando ver al chico la enorme habitación que parecía ser casi del mismo tamaño que la sala de entrenamiento G que vio ayer.

Delante suya había una fila larga de bicicletas ancladas al suelo y con unas pocas usadas por personas despiertas a esta hora, a un lado había un sector grande con diferentes maquinarias de gimnasio con pesas, cintas de correr, una de esas máquinas que parecían simular una escalera automática y varios ventiladores encima junto a las luces para mantener fresco el aire. Al otro lado, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como era dividido por unas puertas gigantes de cristal que dejaban ver como era cortado en tres caminos, el primero a la derecha daba directo a una piscina enorme climatizada con varias personas tirandose y andando en ella, el segundo dejaba ver como era completamente llano y el piso era de madera pulida donde había varios haciendo ejercicios de diferentes clases.

El tercero y último, simplemente le hizo mirar con una ceja levantada como una montaña que ocupaba toda la pared del frente que estaba la puerta de entrada, seguramente había más de ellas dentro pero desde donde estaba no podía verlo, hubo varias sogas que estaba bastante lejos de la pared y otras cerca a la pared que servía para atarse a ellas por si acaso.

–¿Vas a hacer tu rutina o que, muchacho?–la voz de Bulletz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dando una confirmación los dos fueron hacia las bicicletas, donde empezaron a moverse aún ritmo moderado.

Hicieron veinte minutos en bici sin decirse alguna palabra, al terminar fueron hacia donde estaba aquella habitación gigante con pisos de madera y ayudándose entre sí, lograron terminar en un rato sus ejercicios e aeróbicos. Volvieron hacia donde estaban las maquinarias donde se separaron para usar diferentes tipos de máquinas con pesas, el rubio solo pudo hacer unas cuantas circulaciones a su rutina antes de que escuchara las exclamaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo y vio como venían de un pequeño grupo que rodeaba uno de los asientos rectangulares con barras, de esas para poder levantarla con los brazos mientras estaban de cara contra el techo.

–Oigan ustedes, dejen de holgazanear y sigan con sus secuencias, no tenemos todo el día para hacer esto–acercándose al grupo, exclamó en voz alta esas palabras antes de que dejaran verle quien causaba tanta atención.

–83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90–nuestro protagonista estaba acostado mientras contaba en una voz baja casi parecía a un susurro pero no lo era, lo que sorprendido al héroe fue ver como levantaba con cada exhalación y baja con cada respiro, una barra metálica plateada larga con tres grandes pesos de unos 40 kilos cada lado de ella con cierta rapidez y aún así iba a su propio ritmo seguro.

–Lucas, ¿como es que… oh, es verdad–Adam iba a hacerle una pregunta antes de empezar a recordar algo, salió de su cabeza cuando escucho como el adolescente terminaba en la flexión número cien y colocaba la pesa en su lugar.

–¿Pasa algo, Capitán?–reincorporándose estiró un poco los brazos el ojijade le pregunto y al mismo tiempo miraba como su superior dejaba salir un bufido antes de preguntarle.

–Déjame adivinar, ¿acaso haces la rutina de Rikuo, verdad?–solo recibió una confirmación algo vaga antes de que el castaño fuera hacia otra máquina a continuar con su ejercicio, se giró dejando salir unas pocas palabras.

–Y pensar que solo su padre era el único en poder hacer esa rutina, ese hombre puede ser unos cuantos los más viejo que yo o de Kai, pero si le hace hacer eso a Lucas, estoy seguro que tuvo que vivir un infierno al principio–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo número 39 de esta historia, vengo a decirles que en el anterior y en este algunos pueden haber notado como hice una escena de Natsuki y su madre, pues mientras ocurra la semana de entrenamiento con héroes, haré eso para así podemos estar atentos a nuestra querida chica de cabellos azabaches y patines. Miren, en el capítulo anterior escribí esa escena pero no me lleno por completo, al igual que usé esta pero de igual forma que da bien, lo mismo al final de este capítulo, estaba pensando en hacer una pequeña pelea entre mis Oc contra unos villanos en las Vegas, sin embargo, como vieron lo corte al final de la escena del gimnasio.**

 **Tranquilos, en el siguiente explicaré la mayoría de los quirks de mis OC americanos y espero que les guste, para aquellos que pudieron suponer los de Nathan y Elisa, no hagan mucha suposiciones que podrían salir decepcionados o sorprendidos, bien como última cosa vengo a pedirles que puedan aguantar dos semanitas para que venga el capítulo 40, por una simple razón.**

 **Quiero escribir una nueva historia, hay muchas probabilidades que sea en My Hero Academia y veré si sale antes del viernes de la semana que viene, espero que sean comprensibles y no se olviden de comentar sus opiniones sobre el capítulo, sobre lo que acaban de leer y nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Primero, Adam Bulletz, alias Capitán USA no fue y no creo que lo sea un antiguo alumno de Ikomura solo sabe eso por algunas razones, como pro ejemplo que sea dueño de uno de los gimnasios más grandes en las Vegas y con multifunciones, sobre el padre de Lucas, pue s si se preocupa por sus hijos y no le importa que Natalie no sea su hija, sigue siendo de la familia, sobre su brazo faltante tiene que ver mucho con cierto evento que ocurrió. No digo nada mas.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Sobre lamrposion, puede ser no lo sé, sobre Natsuki imagínate lo que quiera y no digo que ni me agrade, me gusta la imagen que describiste y no se el porqué. Y si, al padre de Eien le falta el brazo, ¿nada más que decirlo escribir? Sobre el chico misteriosos, ignóralo por ahora no es muy importante, y sobre qué le hizo a Ikomura a Lucas, bueno… es complicado, no tengo nada más que decir sobre eso. Te agradezco sobre que quieras darme un OC, pero tendré que pasar esta vez y espero que lo entiendas, adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 40**

* * *

–Por fin llegas Mocoso, ¿como es que tardas mucho más que nosotros para cambiarte?–hablo Samantha al ver como nuestro protagonista salía a la azotea del lugar, no recibiendo respuesta a su pregunta y dejaba ver como tenía puesto su traje de héroe, podía verse como estaba ella, Teresa, Thomas sin Turtle en ninguna parte, Sol, Nathan, Elisa y el Capitán USA.

Al igual que el castaño estaban vestidos para seguramente el patrullaje y una ligera brisa movió su capucha pero se la volvió a colocar en su lugar, camino hasta estar a lado de los dos adolescentes de su misma edad y dio un saludo a todos ya que no los vio durante su entrenamiento matutino.

–Buenos días a ti también, Lucas–saludo Elisa con educación y volvió su atención al frente.

–Buenos días–dijeron casi sincronizado las tres personas que tenían ya diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, podía verse aunque tenía los auriculares puestos debajo de la capucha, Sol, parecía ser una de las que estaban más despiertos en el momento.

–Te tardaste japonés, casi pensé que íbamos a irnos sin ti–exclamó el chico de cabellos blancos, que le mandó una mirada irritada y Lucas solo volvió su atención hacia donde tenían a Adam y a Samantha.

Colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, el ex-militar se puso en espalda recta y abrió la boca, hablando las siguientes palabras con autoridad–Bien, ya estamos todos los necesarios para irnos a patrullar, seremos divididos en dos grupos en cuatro personas cada uno–dando una inclinación hacia la pelinaranja, la cual dio un paso al frente y reacomodnakd sus gafas de sol, hizo que se reflejaran por un instante con la luz que recibió por los rayos solares.

–Red Eyes, Craftsman y Gum Girl, vendrán conmigo e iremos a vigilar el lado norte y oeste de la ciudad, el resto, Frost, Bonesharp y Note Thunder, irán con el Capitán a patrullar el sur y este–dicho esto los más jóvenes del grupo se dividiendo, cambiándose a tener a un lado del adulto rubio los respectivos nombrados y en el lado de Choice, tanto nuestro protagonista como los dos que tenía la misma edad pero le llevaban un año al de ojos verde jade.

Caminando hasta estar una ligera plataforma que daba a un salto hacia las puertas de entradas en el piso, a una gran cantidad de metros de altura, Adam Bulletz dio una sonrisa mientras miraba a los más nuevos con sus ojos celestes.

–Empezaremos ahora y si hay al fin problema, sea un robó, una persecución o hasta un simple incendio en una tienda pequeña, Red Eyes, Bonesharp y Frost–los tres susodichos miraron al héroe americano, quien duró un rato mirando al que nombró primero–Ustedes no tiene licencias que les permite usar sus poderes y por eso, y solo por eso tendrán que hacer como única condición, estar con uno de sus compañeros de grupos para poder usarlos en términos legales, aún así, tienen mi autorización si no tienen ninguna forma más que usarlos como método de emergencia, ¿entendieron?–

–Si, señor–respondieron tanto el castaño como el peliblanco, reciclado una mirada de ese último y antes de que Nathan pudiera decir algo, la voz del ojiceleste les volvió a llamar la atención y casi se puso tieso al escucharlo hablar serio pero demandante.

–Bien, ya teniendo todo arreglados y habiendo dicho todo lo que tengo que decir como autoridad, les daré un consejo a los tres nuevos reclutas–el aire al rededor del rubio empezó a hacerse algomlesado como si fuera completamente serio–Aún siguen siendo estudiantes en entrenamiento, por eso siempre recuerden que no pueden ir como si nada al enfrentarse a un villano desconocido y dejen eso a sus compañeros de grupo, traten de observar y aprender lo que puedan durante esta semana, y traten de no salir lastimados o peor, muertos por un descuido suyo, ¿lo entienden, verdad?–

Ninguno de los dos varones hablaron, uno más por estar sorprendidos por oírle decir esas palabras al héroe de su país y otro, porque no tiene que decirlo–Entendido Capitán–la que habló fue Elisa, quien aún teniendo su tono neutral y cara en blanco, cierto respeto había aparecido en su ojos magentas.

–Dicho esto, es hora de irnos y nos volveremos a ver en el almuerzo–otra vez se puso recto mientras volvió a hablar el adulto y dando un pulgar para apuntar hacia el salto, dijo la siguiente dos palabras fuerte y claro–¡En marcha!–

Quien primero dio un paso hacia adelante no fue nada más ni menos que, Lucas, el cual se acercó hasta la cornisa de la plataforma y miró hacia abajo sin ninguna señal de que estuviera pensando, y cuando parecía que iba volver a darse media vuelta, se dejó caer de espaldas al vacío.

–¿¡Que!?–exclamaron Thomas y Teresa simultáneamente, haciendo que los dos se dieran una mirada antas de dispararse de forma sincronizada al salto y poniendo sus cabezas más allá del piso para ver.

–¿Acaso está loco o que?–fue la pregunta de Nathan al ver tal escena, y al igual que el muchos de las personas hay se acercaron a ver algo rápido en su paso, solo él y la chica de su misma edad fueron a paso lento, Sol simplemente se quedó a lado de Samantha.

–Nathan, trata de no ser descortés, Lucas debería estar bien… creo–murmuro en voz baja esa última palabra Elisa, haciendo que el peliblanco le mirase un instante antes de que un borrón negro y rojo saliera disparado desde más allá del edificio.

Montado en su caballo de fuego con armadura negra, Eien tenía las riendas mientras baja un poco su altura para estar al nivel de ellos y Ruby, solo dio un pequeño relincheo antes de empezar a caminar dejando en cada pisada en el aire soltar una ligera onda de calor–Buenos días a ti también Ruby, parece que hoy vamos a dar una larga caminata, ¿no te importa, verdad?–recibiendo un resoplido de parte de la equina, el ojijade empezó a irse algo lejos y no prestando atención a los que dejaba a atrás de él.

–Maldicion Lucas, dijiste que podías invocar a un caballe pero no me imaginé que sea de esa manera–decía el chico de piel de arcilla me tiendo una de sus manos en una de sus tantos bolsos pequeños en su cintura, se giró a ver a sus otras dos compañeras de su respectivos grupos–Choice, Gum Girl, ¿vamos yendo también?–cuando saco lo que quería, miró respectivamente a las dos nombradas y recibiendo una afirmativa de la pelinaranja, tiro lo que tenía en su palma al cielo gritando lo siguiente.

– **Hawk** , crece y vuela–

Desde donde estaba nuestro protagonista, solo llegó a oír eso antes de ver como un pequeño objeto estaba en el aire y en una fuerte corriente de viento, causó que se detuviera y tuviera que cerrar ligeramente sus glóbulos oculares, y cuando por fin pudo ver el causante, solo noto algo que podría considerarse algo de leyendas.

Dejando salir un chillido agudo, la cosa llamada **Hawk** por parte de Craftsman elevó sus grandes alas de color arcilla y mostraba como era un enorme halcón rocoso con una gran cantidad de líneas negras y amarillas por su cuerpo, en los bordes de sus alas tenía las mismas líneas pero no llegaban a tocar sus plumas y dejaba ver como superaba fácilmente el tamaño de Ruby, volteándose hacia donde estaba su dueño, el ave artifical se inclinó dejando que el pico tocara la plataforma y siguiendo a Thomas, Teresa y Samantha subieron a las espaldas del ser gigante.

Dando un fuerte aleteo, los tres salieron disparados hacia donde estaba el castaño y pasando a lado de él, Lucas pudo oír una ligera risa de parte del otro chico de su grupo y decirlo lo siguiente–Red Eyes, trata de alcanzarnos o sino te quedarás atrás en el patrullaje–luego de eso siguieron volando de forma rápida pero no tanto y eso permitió que tanto el chico de Yuuei junto al caballo, no tardaran de alcanzarlo.

* * *

 **Thomas Townskin**

 **Quirk: Clay Mold**

 **Su cuerpo es capaz de producir una arcilla especial y cuando crea figuras como una tortuga o un ave, al colocar las líneas que rodean su cuerpo obtienen vida propia y se me une respectivamente como en lo que fueron basados, Thomas es capaz de hacer que sean tan grandes como una casa mediana o tan pequeños como una pelota de golf.**

 **Dichas figuras o golems, están hechas de arcilla por lo que golpes potentes son capaces de destrozarlos en pedazos y el agua líquida hace que sus cuerpos se ablanden por lo que tienen cierta fobia a dicho líquido, son duraderos pero no se confundan, tienen vida propio y por eso, hay varias veces donde el ser de arcilla no le hará caso a su creador y querrán hacer sus propias cosas.**

* * *

–Venga Ruby, no dejarás que esa cosa emplumada nos gane, ¿o si?–mirando al animal llameante, solo pudo ver por un momento como recibía una mirada algo desafiante de parte de ella y cuando vio como dejaba salir un bufido con algo de humo negro, solo pudo tener el siguiente pensamiento mientras agarraba con fuerza las riendas– _Maldicion_ –

En solo una pisada, Ruby, dejó salir una fuerte onda de calor y los impulso a los dos hacia delante, siguió haciendo la misma secuencia y no tardó en estar en la parte de atrás de su grupo, así llamando la atención de los tres encima del halcón de arcilla y de dicho golem. Lucas, le dio un tirón a su caballo y causó que elevaran en varios galopes, estando ya por arriba de ellos y sin ninguna clase de aviso, tanto para los otros como para la equina, hizo desaparecer en cenizas al ser de fuego y haciendo que cayera hacia abajo, y en el proceso aterrizar sobre el ser artificial, Hawk.

Colocándose bien sobre la espalda del halcón, pudo ver como era recibido por cuatro pares de ojos y dos de ellos estaba completamente en blancos, siendo Thomas y su creación los propietarios de esos glóbulos oculares–¿Ocurre algo?–se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la parte de atrás de donde estaban el resto y solo pudo ver como la mayor de entre ellos dejaba salir un suspiro, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos naranjas hizo lo mismo que el castaño, siendo seguida por las otras dos personas de diecisiete años.

–Skull tenía razón, estas loco con toda la palabra, mocoso–exclamó Choice antes de mirar hacia el frente, esperando ver donde estaban para avisar que tuvieran que llegar al punto de parada.

–¿Skull?–apesar de llevar la capucha puesta, el castaño levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba quien era el que era llamado así.

–Ese sería Bonesharp, Red Eyes–Teresa fue la que respondió eso sin importar como sus cabellos rizados eran elevados por las fuertes corrientes que golpeaban su rostro.

–Ya veo–fue lo último que se dijeron, el ojijade solo se quedó viendo el paisaje de abajo durante un rato y noto como el ser de arcilla le mandaba cada tanto una ojeada, lo ignoró y solo siguió viendo como las personas que pasaban por las calles parecían hormigas a la altura en la que iban volando.

Un silbido agudo llamó la atención de todos y los tres jóvenes se giraron hacia la fuente, viendo como Samantha se había puesto de rodillas y viendo hacia el suelo, cambió su mirada hacia donde estaba Craftsman y le hizo una seña con la mano apuntando hacia sus pies–¡Ya llegamos a nuestro objetivo, desciendenos que sino no llegaremos al horario que nos dijo el Capitán, Craftsman!–dando una confirmación, el chico de arcilla dio unas cuantas palmadas al plumaje duro del golem, cuando el ave se volteó hacia su dueño y diciendo unas cuantas palabras, empezaron a descender y ya estando a unos cuantos pocos metros de altura de los primeros edificios, los cuatro saltaron sin dudarlo.

El último en caer fue Thomas, quien murmurando algo inentendible hizo que con una fuerte explosión de humo, Hawk su halcón gigante, desapareciera en un pequeño juguete casi algo para decoración y parecía esos pequeños totems para un llavero, se lo guardó mientras caía al techo donde estaba los otros en uno de las bolsas que tenía colgando.

–Bien, estamos en el punto norte de la ciudad, empezaremos desde aquí y iremos rodeando las calles hasta llegar al punto oeste, y cuando estemos en ese lugar iremos desde ahí hasta el centro y nos encontrármelos con el grupo del Capitán USA, y luego nos iremos todos a la agencia y almorzaremos, ¿entendieron?–explicando cómo iban a hacer el circuito, Samantha, vio como recibió una confirmación de parte de Thomas y de Teresa, de parte de Lucas solo obtuvo un asentimiento–Okay, ahora bajemos y empecemos el recorrido–

Caminando hasta el bordo con sus tacones, la pelinaranja solo dio un corto salto para dejarse caer y llegar al asfalto, siendo seguida por Gum Girl y luego por los dos chicos restantes, nuestro protagonista siendo el último en caer, y cuando llegó aún apesar de ser una zona poco transitada y algún que otra persona pasaba volando o saltando, parecía que los transeúntes estaban ya acostumbrados al ver caer héroes desde los techos.

El grupo comenzó a andar a paso contante y hubo un silencio que parecía estar entre la línea de comodidad e incomodidad, en un momento había una pareja de ancianos que saludó alegremente a Choice y al igual que un pequeño grupo de niños que le pidieron autógrafos a la adulta.

–Parecen algo animados por este lado, ¿verdad?–comentó Craftsman viendo como el castaño miraba la escena frente suya, donde Samantha se dejaba sacar unas fotos con unos adolescentes con hormonas y el último chico estaba tan rojo como un tomate recién comprado.

–Si, en Japón hay algunos héroes que hacen lo mismo con las personas, pero en su mayoría solo lo hacen para ganar fama–respondió Eien antes de empezar a caminar al momento que la pelinaranja lo hacía también y a unos cuantos pasos atrás, el chico arcilla miraba algo curioso lo dicho por el ojijade.

–Pues Choice es diferente, si eso te preguntas–empezó a decir el de diecisiete años de edad llamando completamente la atención del estudiante de Yuuei, rascándose un poco sus cabellos por la parte de atrás continuo con lo que decía–En las Vegas no hay una escuela que se centre en el heroísmo, hace unos años empezó en una pequeña academia un curso de entrenamiento para ser héroes y solo una persona logró superarla–

–Obviamente fue ella, ¿no es así?–ya con toda su atención en su compañero, Lucas, volteó ligeramente su cabeza dejando ver que tenía su atención y obtuvo su respuesta como un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

–Si así es, ella era de los barrios bajos en la parte sur de la ciudad y aún así logró pasar, fue reconocida hasta más allá de nuestro gran desierto y logró obtener una beca para ir a estudiar a una de nuestras más prestigiosas escuelas qué hay en norteamerica–parece como si estuviera recordando algo bueno, parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su ensueñacion–Lo siento, me deje llevar… volviendo con lo que estaba diciendo… era…–parecía haberse olvidado lo que había dicho y causó que llamara la atención de una de las dos personas que iban delante suya.

–Choice, a pesar de ser reconocida y tener la oportunidad de ir a una beca, ella eligió quedarse y unirse a la corta edad de dieciocho años, a la agencia del Capitán y siguió el heroísmo como su acompañante durante unos cortos cinco años, y desde ahí aún siendo heroina de esa compañía, se hizo su propio nombre ayudando a los ciudadanos con sus propias acciones–Teresa bajo su velocidad parda estar a la par del castaño, dejando mostrar una faceta algo tranquila mientras explicaba y diciendo lo último, miró al chico de su misma edad–Craftsman y yo, somos también de aquí, las Vegas, pero nos fuimos a una escuela de una ciudad cercana a estudiar para ser héroes y parece no solo llámanos la atención del capitan durante una muestra de lo que éramos capaces en un evento de nuestra academia, sino que Choice también nos recomendó para venir a pasar las pasantías y tener nuestro encuentro con el trabajo a aqui, en nuestra ciudad–

Por un instante hubo un silencio para dejar que nuestro protagonista absorbiera lo que escuchó, sin embargo, cierto chico de arcilla no estaba feliz con que fuera interrumpido por la chica de rizos–Hey gomosa, cuantas veces te dije que no me interrumpiera, pasó lo mismo cuando llegaron los otros dos pasantes de este año y eso fue hace dos días–con ciertos rasgos de enojo y fastidio, se acercó a Gum Girl y haciendo que el ojijade retrocediera para que no se chocara y estuviese entre la posible pelea que iba a ocurrir.

De forma repentina, las dos personas de diecisiete año empezaron a quejarse entre sí en casi una riña de sólo palabras, avanzado con cierta cautela por uno de los lados, Red Eyes llegó a estar atrás de la persona de la que estaban hablando.

–Sabes, esos dos siguen de igual de escandalosos que la primera vez que los vi–comentó Samantha sin darle atención al bullicio que ocurría detrás suya, miró a Lucas desde la esquina de sus ojos antes de seguir–Fue hace unos años antes de que estuvieras estudiante para ser héroes, estaba de patrullaje y estaban en una pequeña pelea que detuve antes de que empeorara, luego de que les reprimí por eso e intentaran dar excusas, hubo una explosión y un villano que había robado un banco cercano pasaba cerca de donde estábamos, al verme intentó atacarme y ellos dos estaban en el alcance de su quirk, por suerte logré salvarlos mientras esquivaba y cuando termine de apresar al criminal–cierta vergüenza salió a la luz mientras miraba hacia un lado con una sonrisa nostalgia–Parece ser, que ellos empezaron a admirarme desde entonces y parte de sus razones para ser héroes, es intentar ser como yo, da cierta pena recordarlo o decirlo en voz alta pero aún así… es bueno que en nuestra ciudad, empiece a haber héroes que nacieron y viven aún en esta ciudad–

Al terminar, dejó cualquier intento de conversación para seguir patrullando y los otros dos problemáticos de tras dejaron de hacerlo luego de una advertencia de parte de la adulta, y avanzando hacia adelántate dejaron un momento atrás a Eien y él estuvo parado un momento antes de seguirlos con un pensamiento.

– _Parece ser que me toco unos buenos compañeros, los de la clase son iguales y espero que sigan así, estoy seguro que ni muchos piensan de esa manera… también son buena gente, no muchos aceptarían al hijo de un vil villano como ellos dicen, como su aliado o compañero_ –

* * *

–¡Maldicion! ¿Como es posible que una mocosa nos esté derrotando tan rápido? ¿¡Acaso no teníamos todo planeado para este robó, chicos!?–un hombre enmascarado gritaba a unos cuantos de su grupo de ladrones, encendiendo sus manos en llamas púrpuras mientras veía como sus compañeros criminales eran derrotados por una chica que destellaba en energía amarilla y brillos plateados por su traje.

El borrón amarillo y plata golpeó al último hombre en pie contra el que peleaba, dándole un rápido golpe en la barbilla en su horrorosa cara de caimán y caía inconsciente al suelo lleno de escombros en el banco que estaban, cuando Natsuki terminó con el, se giró al que acababa de gritar y fue directamente hacia donde estaba.

–¡No voy a dejar que una niña nos avergüence! ¡Te voy a calcinar, mocosa!–al mismo tiempo que gritaba con toda su alma esas palabras, intensificaron sus flamas en sus manos y moviéndolas hacia el frente, disparó una gran corriente de fuego púrpura en forma de lanzallamas hacia la azabache.

Cuando parecían que iban a darle, Kinetic Rider, dio un simple movimiento de su brazo derecho hacia un lado y tan solo con eso, todo esas llamas calientes fueron extinguidas por un fuerte viento que salió desde la estudiante de Yuuei–Ese ataque ni siquiera estaba caliente, por lo menos trata de hacer un ataque decente, idiota–reapareciendo en un parpadeo en frente del villano, la chica le miraba a través de su visor y solo expectaba como caía de culo al suelo de donde estaban.

–¡Mo-Monstruo!–exclamó completamente asustado el criminal y trataba de retroceder hacia tras al arrastrarse, se movía con velocidad pero fue detenido al encontrarse con algo, o más bien, alguien.

–¿Yo, monstruo? Por lo menos se lo suficientemente decente de ver lo que ocurre detrás tuya antes de decir algo así, yo por lo menos fui amable con tu grupo–acercándose dejó salir una diminuta sonrisa al ver la cara de completo terror y estupefacción del enmascarado viendo la escena que estaba atrás de él.

Lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue a uno de sus aliados desmayados e incrustados en el suelo fuera de sí y más allá de el, podía ver como unos cuantos más de ellos y entre ellos eran unos notables poseedores de quirks del tipo mutante, y alguna que otra mujer desmayada.

–¿Ya acabaste, cariño? Tardaste más de lo que pensaba–hablo Kinetic Witch sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de una enorme persona y parecía ser el jefe del grupo de ladrones, eso fue identificado por como el último en pie de ellos estaba gritando de miedo y solo fue capaz de hacer eso antes de caer de espaldas completamente inconsciente y con espuma en su boca, pasando a lado de los cuerpos enterrados en las paredes, techos y pisos, la mayor de las Jigoku se acercó a su hija–Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo y no estamos tan lejos de la compañía, vayámonos mientras las autoridades se encargan de ellos–

–Sabía la razón del porque también llevas el apodo de " **Bruja Demonio** ", pero aún así madre, ¿encerio tenias que hacerles eso? Estoy seguro que esto no te ayudará mucho con tu imagen–patinando detrás de ella, la ojiamarillo siguió a su familiar por las puertas de salida justo cuando un par de oficiales se acercaban a ellas y solo podían mirar la escena que había dejado atrás.

Dando una breve explicación y palabras a los dos policías, se despidieron mientras iban caminando hacia la agencia y por suerte que los noticieros aún no habían llegado pero podía verse algún que otro camarógrafo llegar y grabar a las personas que veían el edificio donde estaba el banco, encogiéndose como respuesta la mayor de las dos se volteó ligeramente para hablarle.

–No hay que ser amables con los criminales, Natsuki, deberías hacerlo también–paso una de sus manos por su cabellera negroa azabache y sacándose en el proceso un diminuto escombro que había llegado ahí, aumentó el paso diciendo lo siguiente–No lo hiciste nada mal, la próxima trata de hacerlo más rápido y eficiente, vi que casi te da algún que otro ataque de esos ladrones–

–Entendido–fue lo único que dijo la adolescente y fue lo último que dijeron antes de quedarse en un silencio algo cómodo, no tardaron en llagar al edificio de la compañía de su madre y subieron directamente a la oficina de ella.

Sin decir nada, Masumi llegó al pequeño bar y se agachó por debajo de la barra para sacar algún que otro aperitivo, sacando una pequeña bolsa de maníes y otra de frituras, le arrojó el primero a Natsuki y lo atrapó en medio del vuelo, luego de eso se despidió entrando en donde estaba el escritorio excusándose de que tenía que hacer el papeleo, dejando a la menor sola en la habitación y ella solo puo sentarse mientras abría la bolsa entre sus manos.

Comiéndose una de las papas con sabor a queso artifical enciendo un televisor grande que había en las paredes y cambió a uno de los canales de noticas dejando ver algún accidente en una ciudad cercana, se apoyó bien contra el respaldo tratando de obtener unas cuantas calorías de lo que comían y solo tuvo el siguiente pensamiento.

– _La próxima vez, elegiré yo las frituras, estas están horrible_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, en primer lugar quiero disculparme por que en el anterior capítulo había dicho que iba a mostrarles en este algunos quirks de mis OC norteamericanos y solo enseñe uno, lo siento pero he tenido la cabeza en varios problemas que tuve y todo eso. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el quirk de Thomas y dejen sus pensamientos como comentarios sobre cómo les pareció, si algunos lo recuerdan dije que cada diez capítulos iba a hacer un especial de esta historia, les aviso que aunque sea corto espero que lo disfruten y les digo que podría ser corto por lo que se me ocurrió para el especial, nos leeremos después y adiós.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues me gusta tu comentario Karma, y puede que tengas razón sobre qué Lucas admite que tenga compañeros pero aún no sabes por completo lo que piensa, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Adiós.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Me gusta que te hayan agradado todas esas cosas, espero que sigas esta historia hasta donde llegue, nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 41**

* * *

–¡Gum Girl, atrapa a esos dos cobardes!–grito Choice con rapidez al momento que incapacitaba a un tipo de gris con un pasamontañas negro sobre su cabeza, haciendo de dos movimientos el ladron se chocara contra el suelo y golpeaba de una patada la sien, noqueándolo en el proceso.

–¡Okay!–decía la susodicha moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa, siguiendo a los dos restantes ladrones que trataban de escapar del grupo de héroes y la pelirosa no tardó en alcanzarles, lo que no esperó fue ver como el que estaba más cerca de ella convirtiera el dedo índice de su mano en el tubo de un revólver y disparara dos balas de forma simultánea, la chica de rizos solo pudo maldecir internamente mientras trataba de protegerse con sus brazos.

Las balas nunca llegaron a ella cuando debajo de sus pies caía un pequeño muñeco de arcilla, creciendo con una tremenda rapidez hasta tener como mínimo dos metros y medio de altura, recibiendo de lleno todo el plomo en su torso y solo parecía mirar a los daños antes de encogerse de hombros, mostrando como por todo su cuerpo ahora robusto unos líneas negras y amarillas le rodeaban hasta llegar a tres puntos, en círculo en el centro de su pecho y ambos ojos, no teniendo ninguna boca en el diseño.

–Bien hecho Craftsman, trae a ese golem aquí y que mantenga a este idiota–ordenaba la pelinaranja al chico de diecisiete años, quien dio una confirmación antes de darle sus propias a su creación pero sin antes decirle algo a su compañera de piel chicle pálido.

–¡Hey goma de mascar, se te escapan los maleantes!–con una pequeña sonrisa de alegria veía como Teresa maldecía una obscenidad y volvía a correr, sin embargo, un borrón rojo y negro pasaba por encima de ella con rapidez, haciendo que los dos adolescentes de la misma edad dijeran en parte su alias en voz alta.

–¡¿Red?!–justamente el castaño parecía impulsarse con cada palo de hierra para la iluminación de noche, saltando cada vez que alcanzaba uno y no tardó en llegar hacia el que había disparado a su compañera.

El ladron otra vez alarmando levantó su mano convertida casi en pistola teniendo toda la intención de volver a disparar y tenía cierta confianza al saber que el ojijade no podría evitar su ataque, lo único que ni contó fueron dos cosas, la primera era ver como en un instante ya no estaba viendo el tono jade sino un rojo intenso y siendo intimidados a tal punto que no pudo evitar la segunda, una mano chicle pálido le había agarrado su brazo extendido sacándolo de donde estaba y mirase a la dueña de dicho brazo.

–¡¿Adonde crees que estás apuntando, ladron?! ¡El uso ilegal de Quirk me obliga a encarcelarte, así que ven para acá a que te atrape, Villano!–la chica rosa, Gum Girl exclamaba mostrando como uno de sus brazos se habían alargado hasta donde estaba el maleante, sorprendiendo a los dos ladrones y con un simple empujón hacia atrás, el que había agarrado salió disparado hacia ella.

Parecían que iban a chocar pero Teresa ya lo había visto y de forma repentina estiró su torso en donde dejaban ver su obligó, haciendo que el malo golpeara esa zona pero no hubo ningún resultado que esperaban los espectadores uno vieron como parecía ir de largo y llevándose parte del cuerpo de la chica como si fuera de goma o chicle, asombrando a los más pequeños hasta que el ladron empezó a ser drodeado entre piel rosa chicle pálido y parecía estar algo amordazado pero no parecía importarle a la chica.

–Buena atrapada, goma de mascar, tráelo para acá–decía Thomas señalando a su golem ahora un poco más gordo y mostraba como todo su rostro ahora aprecia haber cambiado, teniendo entre rejas improvisadas de arcilla al primer maleante y recibía una pequeña risa junto a la afirmación de su compañera por las cosquillas que le hacía el malo en el estómago.

–Hey détente, da cosquillas–fue lo chico por Gum Girl caminando hacia la líder del grupo y Graftsman, llevando entre un pequeño enredado el cuerpo que se retorcía de su captura, antes de deshacerse al llegar y meter en la jaula improvisada al villano.

* * *

 **Teresa Quinn**

 **Quirk: Gum Skin**

 **Básicamente le permite a su cuerpo obtener las características del chicle o goma de mascar, permitiéndole estirar y moldear cualquier parte con una increíble elasticidad, obteniendo al mismo tiempo resistencia a ciertos ataques a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo dejándole que su piel rosa chicle pálido tenga cierto sabor a… ya saben, chicle… bueno.**

 **Al parecer la pobre no es capaz de soportar las bajas temperaturas ni en el invierno, haciendo que su cuerpo sea más rígido que el cuerpo humano normal y cuando es lo contrario, cuando recibe altas temperaturas hace que su cuerpo adquiera características pegajosas siendo bastante irritante cuando se le quedan pegadas basuras o mascotas.**

* * *

–Ahora nos falta el tercero, vamos con prisa a ayudar a Re–la chica no llegó a terminar cuando una voz a sus espaldas y la cara sorprendida del chico arcilla miraba algo detrás suya, haciendo que se voltee encontrándose con la siguiente escena cuando le escuchó a hablar a nuestro protagonista.

–No se molesten, ya lo traje–dicho esto por el castaño, los otros dos adolescentes solompodian ver como lo trae a arrastras desde el cuello del abrigo del maleante, completamente inconsciente y con una pequeña línea de sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz–¿Sucede algo?–las miradas que recibía de parte de los otros dos de dos años mayor a él le parecía algo extrañas pero de igual forma al no recibir su respuesta, metió al ladron en el golem carcel improvisada de Craftsman.

–Red Eyes, no te di la orden de que le atraparas–mencionaba Samantha mirando con seriedad y cierto enojo por la falta de respeto del estudiante japonés, antes de encogerse y decirle lo siguiente–Lo dejare pasar, lo hiciste bien dejándolo inconsciente antes de que tratara de hacer algo en su intento de escapatoria–

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer, evitar que causara daños a los civiles y noquearlo era algo sencillo cuando el tipo por un descuido se resbala por una pequeña piedra–fue lo que dijo el ojijade, por un instante recuerda lo sucedido en una versión un poco chibi y las reacciones de los espectadores al golpe que le dio al villano.

Empezaban a oírse el sonido de las sirenas de policías, a los lejos de la calle podía verse como las típicas luces rojas y azules parpadeaban cada segundo en diferentes ritmos, y haciendo una seña la pelinaranja volvió a hablar mientras era seguida por los otros tres y un muñeco de arcilla que servía como prision improvisada.

–Entreguemos a estos tres tarados y sigamos con el patrullaje–

* * *

–Respiraciones profundas, Natsuki querida–decía Kinetic Wicht al mismo tiempo que daba pasos rodeando a su hija, viéndola como parecía estar tratando de regular su ritmo respiratorio luego de hacer un largo maratón improvisado por la máquina de correr y por unos cortos minutos se tomaba un descanso parecido.

Ambas Jigoku estaban en el gimnasio de la compañía, siendo de un tamaño intermedio con varias máquinas de ejercicio, desde entrenamientos para la parte superior y aeróbicos, mientras que la mayor miraba con sus ojos martillos fluorescentes a como no tardó su hija en recuperar el aliento, comentó lo siguiente con cierta seriedad.

–Hija, ambas sabemos que no elegiste mi agencia en especial para obtener experiencia de trabajo de heroísmo y lo hiciste por solo una razón–se cruzaba de hombros al decir eso moviendo la cola de caballo improvisada sobre su cabeza y mostraba como tenía unos cuantos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su frente, no tuvo que esperar a seguir hablando cuando la menor de los dos terminó lo que trataba de decir.

–Lo hice por que perdí contra Chikara, sabía que tenía que haberle prestado atención a la explicación de su quirk y nunca lo pensé, su singularidad en sí puede ser considerada un potente amplificador de fuerzas pero lo que aumenta aún más son sus reflejos junto a su aumento de capacidad sanativa natural y por culpa de ellos, el chico logró esquivar con facilidad ese ataque donde use todo mi poder y hasta creo que si lo hubiera recibido, el chico abría ganado de todas formas–la joven de cabellos azabache parecía recordar un momento dicho momento del festival deportivo y no pudo evitar mostrar un clara mueca entre el disguste y el dolor, sin embargo, siguió hablando mirando fijamente con sus ojos amarillentos a los de su familiar–Cuanta más energía cinética recolecte más rápida y fuerte me hago, ese es mi peculiaridad y aún así, perdí en mi propio elemento, el talento natural que tiene Chikara es asombroso pero el no logró vencer al siguiente oponente luego de nuestra pelea–había claras señales que no tenía ganas de nombras al castaño que venció al chico de la clase 1-B, miró su propia mano derecha recordando como apenas noto como las heridas que le causó al chico se recuperaban casi de forma inmediata cada vez que le golpeaba y como no logró evitar el golpe que la dejó fuera del torneo, perdiendo el combate.

Antes de que pudiera sumergirse aún más en su mente, la delicada mano de Masumi sobre su hombro la sacó de su ensoñacion y hacer que levantara su mirada encontrándose con la de su madre, ni siquiera noto el momento en el que se acercó y cuando ella habló podía detectar un tono casi materno en sus palabras.

–No negaré que ese chico, Chikara, tiene un increíble talento, parece que tiene uno aún más cuando se trata de los deportes contando los de consideración competitiva como el Boxeo o las Artes Marciales Mixtas–casi podía verse como un fuerte golpe imaginativo atravesaba a la menor por haber oído eso de ella–Pero aun así perdió el siguiente combate, ¿verdad?–

–También lo viste madre, él perdió por… espera… él perdió… por… haber… no lo entiendo… si Eien apenas logró esquivar mis golpes en nuestro primer entrenamiento en la clase de All Might, ¿como es que logró vencer a Chikara con su máxima capacidad? ¿Acaso logró encontrar una debilidad o algo que le permitió ganar contra Chikara?–cuando trató de afirmarle a la pregunta de la heroina, empezó a dudar y trataba de recordar varias cosas, desde el momento donde se enfrentó contra el chico de ojos verde jade y donde él apenas era capaz de evitar sumpotentes golpes potenciados por su quirk, a como logró vencer a alguien que parecía comparar su velocidad de forma casi idéntica sin contar la capacidad de regeneración y la reflejos mejorados de forma inhumana.

–Es muy simple, querida–sacándola de su confusión la mayor entre las dos dio un pequeño paso hacia donde estaba la máquina de correr, haciéndole una seña para que le siguiera pero subiendo sobre la cinta, le volvió a hablar–Ese chico logró vencer a Chikara por varias razones, se puede ver que solo unos pocos llegaron a saber cuales fueron y puedo asegurar que no es tan difícil encontrar las debilidades de ese chico que te gano–sin más aviso enciendo la máquina haciendo que su hija empezara a caminar a un ritmo lento y no tardó en que empezar a en forma de trote.

–¿Sabes cuáles eran, mama?–controlaron tanto su forma de correr com su respiración, Natsuki, apenas era capaz de oír a su madre cuando la energía empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo y solo causaba que tuviera que mantener la concentración para evitar no calar a la maquinaria por su amplificación de fuerza de forma continua al recibir ligeras cantidades de energía cinética al ir al ritmo actual.

Dándole una pequeña y corta sonrisa, Kinetic Wicht dio media vuelta y ignorando las llamadas de la menor, en el momento que estaba apunto de salir de esa misma sala, le dijo lo siguiente con cierta satisfacción despidiéndose con él cerrar de la puerta y oyendo una fuerte grosería de ella como respuesta creyendo que la había escuchado.

–Trata de hallarlas por ti misma Natsuki, mientras haces este último maratón de treinta kilómetros piensa como el hijo que está usando el mismo nombre que su padre, logró encontrarlas y porque tu no lo hiciste, querida–

* * *

–Hey eso es mío, goma de mascar–exclamó irritado Thomas viendo como con un tenedor le arrebataba una de sus papas fritas la susodicha chica de rizos y de piel rosa chicle desde el toro lado de la mesa usando su quirk, el de piel de arcilla se enojó más al ver la expresión burlona de parte de ella–Con que así quiere que sea, ¿verdad?–

De repente el mismo golem de dos metros robustos que invocó hace horas, apareció en las espaldas de la chica y tomó del brazo con el tenedor a Teresa, levantándola de la mesa y sin inmutarse a los intentos entre físicos y verbales de que la suelte–¡Maldito seas títere, dile a tu juguete que me deje!–gritaba furiosa la chica antes de notar como la persona nombrada por su apodo por parte de la, estaba agarrando su plato y empezaba a comerlo de espada a su golem con su compañera cautiva, antes de que pudiera comer el segundo bocado del plato una mano con cuchillo le pasó de lado clavando dicho cubierto en la mesa.

Ignorando el caos que empezaban a hacer esos dos desde un lado de la mesa, el resto en del grupo dividido comía sus respectivas comidas pedidas en el comedor de la agencia y mostraba como parecían estar afuera en un patio del lugar en la parte de atrás del edificio, había varios locales móviles en un lado donde varios héroes y personas en trajes pedían su comida, volviendo con el grupo podía verse como en la punta de otro lado estaba el Capitán USA comiendo una buena ensalada con pollo hervido, con unos huevos, tomates, lechuga y otras verduras sin inmutarse.

–¿Acaso solo vas a comer eso, Sol?–pregunto el hombro rubio de ojos celestes preguntándole a la susodicha que parecía estar mirando solo su hamburguesa a medio comer con un huevo frito en medio junto a un poco de tocino debajo de ella.

–Si capitán, no es como si hubiera hecho mucho en la patrulla–fue la respuesta algo neutral de al chica sin ni siquiera importarle su bajo tono por es escándalo que ocurría a lado de ella al ser una de las personas más cercanas de la mesa, le dio un mordisco a su comida antes de mirar como casi Teresa le volvía a clavar el cuchillo a Thomas pero el chico se protegía con el plato de ella y tirando toda la comida al piso, enfuercisndola aún más a Gum Girl.

–Tienes razón–dijo Adam antes de mirar a los otros dos nuevos reclutas que tuvieron en su grupo de patrullaje, viendo como Bonesharp parecía mucho más calmado que hace varias horas y como Frost tomaba un poco de su agua mineral desde su botella de plástico–¡Teresa, Thomas¡–

El grito del dueño de la agencia detuvo a los dos nombrados, deteniéndolos justo en el momento donde podía verse como la chica parecía haberse soltado y había rodeado al chico usando sus poderes, y estaba apunto de clavarle los dos cubiertos en ambos ojos y el pobre casi parecía estar aliviado al verla detenerse de hacer dicha acción.

–¿Si capitán?–preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y los dos apenas cambiaron sus caras a miedo al verle ver como la mirada de su superior les miraba con enojo.

–Los dos se van directamente hacia la sala de entrenamiento F, en este mismo momento ¿entendido?–ambos sacudieron la cabeza ya transpirando sabiendo su castigo en ese mismo momento, sin embargo, el rubio aún no estaba satisfecho–¡¿Y que demonios hacen aún en este lugar, par de mocosos?!–

En ese mismo momento, separándose de forma sonora, desaparecieron con una ligera nube de polvo de sus pies y dejaron al golem quieto en el lugar como si fuera una estatua, tosiendo un poco por haber gritado a ese volumen Bulletz estendio la mano hasta agarrar su bebida energética y tomar un par de tragos, el resto siguió comiendo no sin antes mirar a su derecha y ver como en un árbol algo alejado estaba cierto chico de otro país.

–El mocoso aún sigue sin terminar de comer su comida, tuve la decencia de que para esta semana venga una compañía de comida japonesa y el mocoso dice que su propia comida–mencionaba Samantha viendo desde encima del hombro al tener de espaldas a Lucas, podía verse como tenía también una ensalada pero no había carne y apenas cada algo de ella detectando una pieza de pera y una aceituna verde entre la ricura que había en su tenedor.

–Por lo menos sabe cocinar, por lo que se, Rikuo solo come comida de supermercado como esos fideos instantáneos–le decía el capitán sin cquitad sus ojos de nuestro protagonista y le daba otro bocado a su platillo.

–Pues si ese hombre tiene ese tipo de comida alimenticia no quiero saber que come el mocoso–la pelinaranja presto su completa atención a su último bocado antes de meterlo entre sus labios, al terminar de tragarlo se levantó llevándose el plato desechable y se despedía–Bueno capitán, iré a hacer los papeles de lo sucedido en la patrulla y usted debería hacer lo mismo, nos vemos ustedes también–

–Nos vemos–fue Frost quien fue la única en responderle con moderación, el adiós a Choice, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el único adulto se levantara con su plato vacío pero no se fue hacia el edifico directamente y camino hacia donde estaba Eien, bajo la mirada de los otros dos adolescentes de dieciséis años de edad y Thunder Note parecía haber desaparecido del lugar sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lucas levantó la vista al momento que supo cuando la persona que se le había acercado estaba enfrente suya, al hacerlo podía ver a aquel héroe que le mandó la recomendación y le daba una mirada completamente neutral, ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero el hombre solo se movió un poco antes de seguir caminando hasta un tacho de basura y tirar el plato de plástico, nuestro protagonista siguió con su comida escuchando las siguientes palabras de Adam al momento de pasar de nuevo al ir seguramente hacia su oficina en el gran edificio.

–No es bueno que te encierres tu mismo en la soledad, trata de hablarles a ellos durante el siguiente entrenamiento de la tarde–

* * *

– _Maldicion, por que no me había dado cuenta cuando esos dos idiotas iban a darse su último golpe_ –pensaba Natsuki saliendo de las duchas en el gimnasio de la compañía, daba cada paso al mismo tiempo que se insultaba mentalmente y se secaba su pelo completamente liso por el agua, deteniéndose al atravesar las puertas y escuchar a su madre hablarle al verla salir después de su baño.

–Veo que ya te diste cuenta, por suerte se que eres mi hija mía y de tu padre, sino no serias lo suficiente lista para saber prestar atención en las peleas que veas no importa de qué tipo sea, ¿verdad?–le preguntaba Masumi antes de darle una pequeña seña para aclarar que la siguiera, sintiendo la mirada de su heredera en su espalda, le volvió a hablar–¿Por que perdió Chikara contra su oponente en su segundo combate, cariño?–

–Fue la resistencia física–fue la respuesta rápida de parte de la adolescente, terminado de secarse el cabello y justo a tiempo para llegar al vestuario femenino, sabiendo que el horario de trabajo había terminado y iban a salir a comer la cena antes de irse a su actual hospedaje.

–¿Y eso en que afectó al combate?–de igual que ya sabía la respuesta, la heroina le volvió a hacer otra pregunta entrando al vestuario y llegar a su respectivo casillero.

–Puede que el quirk de achiakra y su talento sean una combinación asombrosa, pero sigue siendo un ser humano y como uno, tiene límites–empezaba la menor de las Jigoku mientras se cambiaba y se podía ver como le daba la espada a su amare mientras se cambiaba la parte superior mostrando su espada desnuda y algo de su escote pero era bloqueado por ambos brazos–Su oponente parece ya haberlo sabido y lo uso en contra, desgastando su resistencia física y la suma de usar sus habilidades naturales al maximo combinadas a la amplificación que le daba su singularidad, le hicieron desgastar como papel inflamable al fuego con mucha rapidez toda su energía en menos de lo que esperaba–

–Y previendo que el chico iría con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en aquel último uppercut, Eien Lucas, le hizo un excelente contraataque ganando su paso para las finales, ¿eso es lo que querías decir, Natsuki?–terminado lo que decía, Kinetic Wicht, se colocaba unas largas medias por sus piernas callando a la nombrada, la cual le miraba estupefacta por oírle decir todo el nombre completo de la persona que trataba de evitar decir.

–Algo pareció, madre, algo parecido–dijo en voz baja la ojiamarillo y volvió su atención completa a terminar de vestirse con su ropa, y salir de las instalaciones de la agencia de su familiar.

No tardaron mucho más que pocos minutos en terminar de cambiarse, tampoco en salir por las grandes puertas del edifico despidiéndose de la recepcionista en el proceso y con el soñar de su tacones, Masumi podía ver el restaurante de clase media de comida Ramen cerca de aquella calle y podía escuchar como su hija le seguía por el sonar de sus patines.

–Puedes pedirte lo que quieras, además de que tu también tienes ese ligero rporblema de la resistencia física y que tu cuerpo no sea capaz de resistir tanta energía cinética recorrer tu cuerpo, ambas necesitamos una buena cena en este momento–fue lo último que dio la mujer de cabellos azabaches antes de desaparecer por la entrada al restaurante de fideos y podía escuchar la voz de ella y la de un hombre saludándose desde la entrada.

La estudiante de Yuuei se detuvo al frente de dicha entrada, mirando las luces que llegaban a su rostro un momento antes de mirar al cielo que estaba oscuro y solo dejar salir un suspiro tenso, recordando las aportas sobre sus claras debilidades actuales y apretando ambas manos en puños, se relajó al instante entrando con su siguiente pensamiento.

– _Necesito fortalecerme aún más y eso solo puedo hacerlo lo que queda esta semana, son pocas veces donde mamá puede ayudarme a entrenar y darme ayuda con algunos problemas que tenga… espero que a Eien le esté yendo mucho mejor_ –

–Bien, es el turno de Lucas y Nathan–decía Sol dejando salir un pequeño bostezo de sus labios, podía verse a su lado izquierdo a Teresa y a Thomas, y en el derecho a Samantha y a Elisa, todos vistiendo sus trajes de héroes al igual que a los otros dos nombrados.

Mientras que el Capitán USA estaba ocupado en su oficina, este grupo estaba en una sala de entrenamiento que parecía ser una enorme habitación de la mitad de tamaño que la otra, **Ground Room** , esta era más solo un par de luces en el techo y paredes blancas, el piso de un gris oscuro que era de un material fácil de hacer y de volver a arreglar, era conocida como **Full Void Zone** , o llamada Sala de Entrnamiento F para aquellos que estuvieron mucho en esa sala.

–Espero que no empieces a llorar, japonés–decía el peliblanco señalándolo con su mano derecha, parecía estar de igual que calmado en el almuerzo pero sus palabras más parecían ser para provocar que cualquier otra intención malvada.

–No creo que eso suceda, pero como tú quieras, Bonesharp–sin inmutarse del intento de provocar de Nathan, el castaño generó su espada con un simple ademán de su mano izquierda y apareció entre llamas, terminado de formarse al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban por completo en rojo vivo–Quemare cualquier ataque tuyo–

–Haré que te tragues esas palabras, Red Eyes–respondió el chico con hombreras antes de cruzar sus brazos frente suya, hubo un momento donde no parecía pasar nada, sin embargo, algo sucedió.

Podía verse como desde los codos sus brazos parecían deformarse y desde las muñecas empezaban a salir algo de color blanco, varias cuchillas se salían de varios puntos alrededor como casi garras pero podía oírse el cómo atravesaban la propia carne del adolescente de cabellos blancos y no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de dolor o incomodidad, siguieron extendiéndose hasta alcanzar casi un metro de largos y moviéndolas hasta bajo mostró como podían pasar por el piso con demasiada facilidad.

La chica con audífonos se mantuvo inmune a la exhibición de Bonesharp y levantando su mano, ambos chicos se colocaron en posición, grito la siguiente palabra bajando su brazo al mismo tiempo y inicioando el combate de entrenamiento.

–¡Empiecen!–

Ambos contrincantes salieron corriendo de frente contra ellos y al momento en que ambos estaba al alcance del otro, chocaron espada y cuchillas sonando como el sonido de dos armas metálicos enfrentándose, quietos en ese lugar se atacaron y repelieron un par de veces dejando que el aire se llenara con sus choques, en el último los dos se separaron un par de metros y uno tomó la oportunidad de dar otro tipo de ataque.

– **Bone Spike** –el peliblanco piso con uno de sus pies el suelo delante de él y exclamó esas dos palabras.

Por un instante no parecía ocurrir nada, sin embargo, desde los propios pies de Eien varias lanzas blancas le emergieron y nuestro protagonista logró evitar la mayoría de ellas, solo recibiendo una pequeña cortada en su mejilla izquierda, deteniendo su retroceso miró con sus ojos rojos como dichas lanzas volvían a sumergirse y Nathan retiraba su pie extendido de donde estaba.

–¿No esperabas eso, japonés?–una sonrisa casi arrogante se formó en la cara de su oponente al mismo tiempo que generaba más cuchillas desde su brazos aumentando su letalidad.

* * *

 **Nathan Cárter**

 **Quirk: Bone Factory**

 **Básicamente puede generar desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo una casi ilimitada cantidad de huesos en diferentes formas, desde aumentar su dureza y agudeza haciéndolas cuchillas afiladas o moldearlas desde sus pies por debajo de la tierra y hacer lanzas justo desde abajo de su objetivo como un ataque sorpresa, ¡Puede hacer casi cualquier cosa con ellas!... parece que no puede hacer seres animados con ellas… perdón, me equivoque.**

 **Siempre y cuando, tenga la suficiente cantidad de calcio en su cuerpo para hacerlo, cuando gasta sus cargas de calcio parece que sus huesos creados son mucha más débiles de lo usual y para recuperar sus cargas suele tomar grandes litros de leche fresca para obtenerlas.**

* * *

– _Nada mal, veamos que más puede hacer con esos huesos_ –pensaba Lucas antes de mover su hoja desde arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento que generó una llamarada que se movió en línea recta hacia el peliblanco.

Cárter ni sí inmutó al ver como podría recibir una clara quemadura grave en su cuerpo, sino que simplemente levantó su brazo derecha hacia atrás y dejando que todos esas cuchillas blancas cayeran de su carne como ramas viejas, y moviendo su lado derecha como un borrón que se volvía en color blanco hueso, impacto contra el fuego de Eien y extinguiéndolo en el proceso.

–Hey japonés–grito Nathan de forma repentina luego de detener el ataque de llamas de su enemigo, la cual generó una pequeña cortina de humo que le rodeaba y solo podía verse la mayoría de su torso pero no sus brazos o piernas, llamando a Lucas y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, empezó a caminar hacia adelante dejando a vista su cuerpo mientras decía las siguientes palabras.

–¿Piensas usar toda esa armadura que nos mostraste o acaso por ser el hijo de un villano, pensaras que puedes derrotarme usando solo parte de toda tu fuerza?–varias placas de hueso empezaban a emerger desde los costados de su cabeza y se unían para formar una clase de protector afilado desde todos los extremos, solo tapándole desde el cuello hasta su nariz dejando libre aquellos ojos plateados y su cabellos blancos elevados.

Con cada paso que daba, su cuerpo empezaba a formarse varias capas de hueso blanco de ligeros tonos diferentes y dar el resultado de que parecía tomar forma de una armadura, creció un par de centímetros de alto superando al castaño entre suya y podía verse como su quirk ahora cubría todo su cuerpo, excepto la parte de los hombros y pecho donde tenía parte de su disfraz, para el toque final varias púas salieron de su espalda, codos y rodillas dejando que su apariencia se tornara más amenazante pero no parecía haber acabado.

–Llamó a esta forma, **Demon Skin** , no serás de hacerme ningún daño con esas pequeñas chispas que generas, Red Eyes–al mismo tiempo que decía eso, el peliblanco mostró como movía su cabeza a los lados al momento de como dos cuernos hecho de huesos se generaban a los lados de su cabeza y daban el resultado que toda su actual apariencia hicieran honores al apodo que le colocó el ojiplateado.

Nuestro protagonista solo miró todo con sus ojos rojos y dejó salir una pequeña bocanada de humo negro en un pequeño suspiro que casi parecía que había estado fumando algún cigarrillo, flamas empezaban a formarse a sus pies antes de decir las siguientes y tres únicas palabras antes de ser envuelto en fuego.

Al mismo tiempo sus ojos se dejaron mostrar un ligero brillo escarlata, sumando a la sobra que generaba su fuego y le dejaba un aire letal al momento de abrir la boca, y salía más humo de ella y podía verse como pasaba esos gases oscuros por aquellos blanquecinos dientes.

– **Break Form: Berserker** –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 41 y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios, por que voy diciendo lo siguiente que me da mucha gracia.**

" **Por favor, por favor, por favor denme críticas!**

 **Este autor necesita comer yntodomlo que come el autor son sus reseñas… ¡También son bienvenidos los comentarios constructivos!**

 **Todos seguíamos aprendiendo, por lo que nunca está demás ayudar a otros que lo necesitan"**

 **Y solo dejó un aviso para que los que les interese, hace varias empanas empecé una nueva historia con el nombre de "Death From The Heights, A Hair Fallen To The Ground", pueden pasar por mi perfil y buscarla que está entre las primeras historias, hasta entonces nos leeremos después. Bye Bye.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Gracias sobre la página oficial pero no estoy interesado sobre eso aún, pero aún así te lo agarradera o, sobre esa línea de tiempo donde transcurre la pasantía de Lucas y Natsuki… diría que ahora mismo en este capítulo cuando lo lean sería el tercer día de la pasantía, si no lo entiendes, cuando Midoriya junto a Iida y Todoroki, pelean contra el Asesino de Héroes, Stain, en la noche de su tercer día cerca de la noche, creo que era así porque no me imagino la pelea de día, es mejor de noche. Disfruta el capítulo y Bye Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Primero, Mineta nunca dejare que disfrutes ese tipo de escenas y claramente la censurare, no quiero poner esta historia en la clasificación M, me agrada que te parezcan interesantes los quirks de mis OC estadounidenses y disfruta el capítulo de hoy, adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 42**

* * *

–Bien hecho por ahora Natsuki, lograste derribar y neutralizar a la mayoría de los villanos durante este intento de escape–decía Masumi caminando con su hija hacía nuevamente a su agencia, podía verse como varias personas se le quedaban viendo a esas horas después del mediodía y la mayor de cabello azabaches, comentó lo siguiente–Aún así, dejaste que se te escaparan dos de esos villanos mientras noqueaste a uno de sus compañeros y trata de que eso no vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido, hija?–

–Si, madre–la heroina en entrenamiento respondió al mismo tiempo que daba una asentimiento, desde detrás de sus gafas oscuras pegadas a su casco, noto como un pequeño grupo de adolescentes en la otra calle mirabana a su madre por un instante antes de irse rápido con una risa muy sonora y no pudo evitar mirar su teléfono celular a donde tenía un pequeño grupo con su compañeras de clases–Por cierto mama, me estado preguntado algo desde ayer y quería preguntarte, ¿conoces a alguien llamado Ikomura?–

–Si es así, ¿porque lo preguntas?–la menor podía sentir algo de curiosidad por lo que le pregunto y sin mucha vacilación le volvió a hacer una cuestión.

–Es el tutor legal de mi compañero de clases, Eien, por lo poco que se y vi, se que es dueño de un raro gimnasio que parece enseñar varias cosas en variedades y note que en tu oficina tenías una imagen de él cuando eras un poco más joven con dicho lugar a sus espaldas–sentenció patinando un poco más rápida para estar a al par con la heroina.

–Así que es eso–colocó una mano por su barbilla antes de bajarla y dejando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, le volvió a contestar–Tuve una época durante mis días cuando era un héroe en entrenamiento, donde empecé a interesarme en diferentes tipos de cómo fortalecer mi poder en esos tiempos y ese gimnasio fue entre los últimos que investigué… dios–una pequeña señales de incomodidad llegaron a su cara al recordar algo de su pasado y no puedo evitar comentar en voz baja–Esos rumores aún siguen siendo igual de perturbadores en esos tiempos–

–¿Rumores?–nadie podía verlo pero debajo de su casco, Natsuki, había levantado una de sus cejas y ella apenas logró evitar los pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de oír de su mamá.

–No es nada importante hija, Ikomura-sensei era y aún es conocido por ser alguien demasiado estricto al igual que su entusiasmo para hacer que la gente huyera luego del primer día como si hubieran visto el infierno hecho realidad–la forma en como decía eso causó entre confusión y temor a la menor de las Jigoku, y luego de oírle decir eso a su familiar, la estudiante de Yuuei noto como ya habían llegado a la entrada de la agencia en la que estaban y solo tuvo el siguiente pensamiento antes de entrar junto a Kinetic Wicht.

– _Eso puede explicar por qué Eien a veces llega con heridas en la cara, o por que parece ser tan fuerte sin tener que depender su quirk como otros de nuestros compañeros… espero que nunca tenga que ser entrenado por ese hombre… por si acaso, creíaque debería leer en internet esos rumores que sobre el_ –

* * *

–Buenos días Lucas, ¿dormiste bien apesar de tus heridas hechas por Nathan?–saludo y pregunto Elisa mirando sin muchas señales en su rostro, ganándose al mismo tiempo un clase de protesta que parecía ser la mezcla entre un gruñido y una barbaridad de parte del chico de cabellos rubios platinos, los tres adolescentes de la misma edad parecían estar comiendo su ligero desayuno mientras esperaban en las afueras de la agencia de donde estaban.

–Buenos días a ti también Frost, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, estoy acostumbrado a dormir con este tipo de heridas leves–le respondió sentándose cerca pero manteniendo cierta distancia entre él y los jóvenes héroes estadounidenses, miró a los ojos plateados de la otra persona masculina aparte de él y dijo–Bonesharp–

–Lucas–de igual forma el peliplatino le contestó al castaño y los tres siguieron comiendo sus propias comidas, siendo de parte de Elisa una pequeña bolsa con galletas saladas, de parte de Nathan un emparedado de queso y jamón, y por último en una de las manos de nuestro protagonista, una reluciente manzana roja recién comprada y con claras señales de ser fresca.

Mientras que Eien parecía tardar un minuto antes de dar un mordisco a su comestible de tonos rojizos, ignoró como la mirada magenta de la persona femenina estaba casi con toda la palabra de "literalmente" sobre él y dejó que el sabor de la manzana estuviera unos instantes en sus papilas gustativas antes de tragar, antes de que pudiera dar otro bocado, su celular sonó dando una señal de haber recibido un mensaje y desbloqueándolos lo leyó para luego sostener la fruta con sus dientes para escribir una respuesta.

– _Por suerte les hice algo de comida que se puede guardar en la heladera, sino Natalie hubiera teñido problemas con el tiento de alimentos que compra Ikomura-san, de igual forma ella ya sabe el número de aquella pizzería cercana al departamento y que puede pedirse una o dos veces durante esta semana algo de comer_ –terminado de teclear y enviando su mensaje a su hermana menor, dio un fuerte mordisco al fruto mostrando una pequeña sonrisa por ver los emoji que les envía ella y guardando su dispositivo electrónico, escuchó la voz de Frost desde donde estaba sentada y notaba como los otras dos personas que serían sus compañeros en el patrullaje de ese día le miraban.

–¿Puedo preguntar quién era Lucas, un familiar o un compañero de Yuuei?–decía la chica de cabellos balanceos como la nieve sin mucha emoción en sus ojos, le dio una mordida a una nueva galleta que tenía entre sus dedos y no tuvo que esperar para obtener su respuesta.

–Era mi hermana menor, Natalie, ambos vivimos juntos en un departamento separado de donde está nuestro tutor legal y él está cuidándola mientras estoy aquí en América durante esta semana, y conociendo a ese hombre tuve que hacerles unas cuantas comidas recalentadas para que cuidara su salud–no parecía importarle contarle eso a ninguno de los dos oyentes y podía verse como tenía sus ojos verde jade clavados en la parte interna de su manzana.

–No pensé que tendrías una hermana, pobre de ella a tenerte como su familia–esta ves el que habló fue Nathan terminando rápidamente los restos que quedaban de su sándwich y levantándose estiró un poco sus brazos hacia arriba, el tono que uso no parecía tener ninguna señal de arrogancia y más aún con lo siguiente que dijo–Soy el tercer y último hijo de una familia de seis, contanto a mi mascota, mis hermanos son mayores que yo y ya deben de estar en la universidad estudiando lo que quieren, el mayor ya está en el último año y estudia las leyes de derecho al uso de los quirks, el que es menor a él y mayor a mi, acaba de empezarla y intenta conseguir el título de nutricionista, mis padres son doctores y heredé la peculiaridad de mi madre–sentenció sin darle importancia a los detalles dichos por él y volteó a ver cómo Elisa era la que hablaba luego de él.

–Nathan y yo somos vecinos en donde vivimos pero no vamos a la misma escuela de héroes, mis padres eran gente de alta clase como se les podría decir y no creo que lo hubiera conocido sino fuera por sus hermanos–mientras hablaba unas ligeras señales de tristeza recorrieron sus orbes magentas al recordar algo y parpadeo un par de veces para lo que parecía evitar dejar que cayeran lagrimas desde sus ojos, miró al chico de cabellos palatinos antes de continuar–Ellos durante una tarde hace años rompieron una de las ventanas traseras de mi hogar con un balón de fútbol americano y entraron pasando por arriba de las vallas sin que llegara a ver que causó el desastre, desde ahí ellos me presentaron a Nathan y seguimos hablando durante los años… podría decirse que somos amigos de la infancia como muchos lo dicen–tanto ella como el cagaaño notaron como Bonesharp giraba su rostro para que no vieran un claro sonrojo que llegaba hasta su orejas revelando su estado de remolacha que tenía ahora mismo, sacándole una risa silenciosa de parte de Elisa.

–Ya veo, eso explica porque me recuerdas a dos de mis compañeros de clases–pasando una mano por su nuca Lucas, miraba hacia el cielo recordando las caras de Yaoyorozu Momo y Todoroki Shouto, habló de nuevo diciendo las siguientes palabras–Ambos parecen haber entrado a Yuuei por recomendaciones, de igual forma parecen ser también e clases altas pero por diferentes razones, mientras que uno de ellos parece ser rico por que su padre es el héroe número dos en mi país y claramente parece saber controlar sus ganancias, la otra debe ser por que sus padres deben ser empresarios o dueños de una excelente compañía de algún tipo–terminó de decir bajando su mano mirando a su manzana ahora casi limpia y podía verse su semilas.

Reincorporándose sin ningún aviso de parte del castaño, camino con los restos de su fruta hasta llegar a un basurero cercano y tirando sin mirar en el tacho de basura, casi parecía haber echo coincidir cuando al volver su vista a donde estaban sus compañeros temporales, se terminó con encotrar a aquella chica de dieciocho años de edad con su traje y auriculares puestos verle bastante cerca al girarse, sin embargo, podía verse apesar de la edad Eien parecía de más alto que ella por unos pequeños centímetros y le escuchó hablar a Thunder Note, o su verdadero nombre Sol.

–Bien, los tres ya parecen haber terminado sus desayunos, el Capitán y Choice tuvieron que irse a un asunto importante, Teresa y Thomas no pueden venir con nosotros de patrullaje por que fueron a vigilar solos sus áreas en específico, nos toca el área Sur y Este, nos vamos de inmediato que tenemos mucho espacio que recorrer y no se va hacer solo–

* * *

–Ya termine con los trabajos pendientes que tenía que hacer en este país, ¿puedes mandarle a Kurogiri mi localización?–le decía un hombre adulto que todos conocemos y de cabellos plateados y puntas negras, desde la otra línea de su celular desechable obtuvo su respuesta y antes de cerrar le dijo las últimas palabras–Entiendo que tengas ese problema con ese supuesto "Asesino de Héroes" pero tú querido "Sensei" como le dices fue el que me envió esos asesinatos y ya los hice, haz que Kurogiri abra un portal y que sea rápido, tengo sueño–diciendo eso último con un bostezo, Chishi Hiroaki, trató de cubrirlo con su mano libre mientras guardaba su dispositivo y en ningún momento llegó a detectar como dos siluetas en aquel desolado almacén vacío se le acercaban de espaldas.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de colocar el celular en su bolsillo de sus pantalones, una inesperada bala silenciosa le destrozó el teléfono y apenas logró lanzar una blasfemia al momento de escuchar la voz de quien le había disparado, dejando en claras quien era y como sabía que estaba ahí.

–Por fin te encontramos maldito psicopata de mercurio, ¿o acaso debería decirte? Chishi Hiroaki–el héroe americano, Capitán USA, dejaba mostrarse por las luces solares que pasaban por las pocas ventanas del techo mostrando como tenía una pistola silenciador a en su mano extendida y humeante en la punta del cañón alargado.

–Oh, no esperaba verlo aquí Capitán, ¿como le va la vida de viudo o ya tiene una nueva familia que debo asesinar otra vez?–el villano homicida dejó mostrar una sonrisa demencial al momento de colocar sus ojos tris metálicas y mostraba con solo levantar su mano, como varios tentáculos de aquel hermoso y mortal líquido plateado se formaban a su alrededor desde el enorme frasco en su espalda y palmas de las manos.

Con un ceño fruncido aún más en sus características el hombre rubio apretó los dientes con furia y sacó unos cuantos pequeños cuchillos con su lado libre, apuntado con la pistola silenciada al asesino para que no tuviera oportunidad de atacarlo–Por las leyes de uso inapropiado y del uso ilegal de su quirk, y mi trabajo de héroe en este gobierno, Chishi Hiroaki, estas bajo arresto–dijo cada palabra con claras señales de haberlas dicho una enorme cantidad e veces y eso solo sacó una pequeña risa irritante de parte del criminal.

–¿Terminaste con esas idioteces?–levantó una ceja esperando su respuesta y eso vino con un apretón del arma de fuego y la siguiente palabra.

–Si–

Al momento de que salió esa confirmación de los labios del ojiceleste, ambos se dispararon hacia adelante de forma instantánea y no tardaron en acortar la distancia entre sí, varios tentáculos de mercurio empezaron a lanzarle directo al héroe con las intenciones de atravesarlo y no tardaron en estar apunto de alcanzarlo, sin embargo.

Con un par de cuchillos y dos disparas de su pistola, destrozo con rapidez dichas extensiones de Chishi y eso llegó a que ambos dieran un salto alejándose del medie que creaban, y cuando el usuario del quirk de mercurio miró como el ex-militar guardaba su silenciadora, de forma instintiva al oír como algo cortaba el aire, logró crear un escudo plateado cuando varias cuchillas que eran las mismas que Adam había arrojado eran clavadas en su protección menos una que parecía daren un punto débil del escudo y le daba un corte en su mejilla antes de clavarse en el piso.

–Veo que trajiste a una de tus mascotas, ¿eres tu, Choice?–un gruñido de parte de la susodicha fue lo que recibió y levantó su vista para ver a la pelinaranja entre las barras de hierro del techo del lugar.

De forma repentina un sonoro disparo de un arma sonó en el almacén dando en una extensión de su singularidad, destrozandola en el proceso y podía verse como el mercurio caía al suelo, volviendo sus ojos grises metálicos al héroe rubio miró como tenía apuntándolo la punta de una hermosa y personalizada Desert Eagle plateada con toques rojos y azules de parte de Bulletz.

Una mirada de demencia cruzó su cara al ver los ojos llenos de venganza de aquel héroe y podía sentir las claras intensiones asesinas que trataba de mandarle Samantha, en un instante los tres desaparecieron y volvieron aparecer solo el rubio de ojos celestes que disparaba en donde antes estaba la cabeza del peliplateado, no contó de cómo la bala pasaba cerca de la otra persona que le atacaba y parecía cambiar de dirección pasando por su alrededor, terminado de atravesar la pierna de Hiroaki y como empezaba a gotear su herida en el feo suelo.

El villano logró bloquear de forma rápida con sus tentáculos varías cuchillas que iban directo al él y las cuales le atravesaban terminaban de hacer lo mismo que la bala que se acercaba a Choice, a diferencia de la anterior el psicopata parecía ya contando con eso y sin darle frente le trataba de disparar sus propias balas plateadas pero ellas solo terminaban al momento de acercarse a ella hasta estar a varios centímetros y moverse con la misma rapidez dando una curva al estrellarse hacia los pies de la mujer joven.

* * *

 **Samantha Dusttup**

 **Quirk: Indirection Change**

 **Ella es capaz de cambiar la dirección en la que va un objeto de igual de tamaño o menor de una pelota de tenis, no importa el peso que tenga o la velocidad que tenga, si está en un radio de un metro alrededor de ella y sabe que está ahí, siempre será capaz de hacer que vaya en otra dirección, a tal punto de que puede hacer que él mismo objeto girara alrededor de ella para ir más rápido o usarlos como contraataque.**

* * *

–Nada mal Choice, pero no contaste con esto–mientras decía eso el crimianl dejó ver como varias fracturas empezaban a aparecer en los pies de la pelinaranja y enormes picos plateados empezaban a emerger con la intension de perforarla, pero.

Dos sonoros disparos muchos más fuertes que la pistola actual que poseía el capitán se escucharon venir de él, varios perdigones pasaron cerca del rostro de Chishi al mismo tiempo que varios se hundían en sus defensas líquidas, los que pasaron cerca de él llegaron al alcance de la peculiaridad de Samantha y solo tuvo que cambiarles la dirección destrozandolos con rapidez.

–No eres el único que vino ya preparado con anticipación, Hiroaki–la voz fuerte y demandante de Adam se le escuchó al decir eso y cuando podíamos verle, lo que más llamaba la atención era como donde estaba su mano con cuchillas ahora sostenía una escopeta de un solo cañón, eso no confundió a ninguno de los dos que le veían ya que sabían cuál era su singularidad.

* * *

 **Adam Bulletz**

 **Quirk: No Refills**

 **Básicamente le permite disparar siempre una cantidad de balas infinitas con solo saber las necesarias para el arma, el tipo de bala, clase de arma, su funcionamiento, retroceso y tiempo de cada disparo, con saber todo eso el hombre es capaz de disparar siempre sin tener que tomar una pausa para recargar y no tiene que preocuparse con las balas ya que parecen aparecer en el arma de forma mágica, ¿acaso será un mago o que?**

* * *

–Ya veo, estás decidido ¿verdad, capitán?–la mirada de enojo que sentía de parte de él, solo le hizo suspirar antes de mostrar como un portal aparecía encima de ellos–Bueno eso es algo deprimente, ya no tengo asuntos en este lugar, así que simplemente, me despisto y nos vemos en la próxima–

Dando un impulso con sus tentáculos fue levado con una increíble velocidad hacia el portal y al oírle gritar a aquel héroe rubio, solo mostró una sonrisa sadica despidiéndose con ella de ambos profesionales que le seguían desde hace unos pocos años luego de asesinar a la familia del hombre.

– **¡Vuelve aquí bastardo, te enviaré al maldito infierno!** –

* * *

–Frost y Red Eyes sigan manteniendo a los civiles fuera del área de daños, no necesitamos distracciones que podrían causar algún tipo de accidentes–le decía Sol dejando a una persona inconsciente más grande que ella en el suelo junto a otras tres que estaban en la misma situación, una cosa estaba clara y era ver como tenían varias partes de sus ropas y piel chamuscadas por algún tipo de fuego–Bonesharp y yo seguiremos encargándonos de los heridos dentro de las instalaciones, ¿entendieron?–

–Si, Thunder Note–la única que respondió fuerte y claro pero sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo fue Elisa, quien parecía estar a lado de una valla de precaución, podía verse como en el otro lado de ella estaban una gran multitud de personas mirando al frente y sus caras eran iluminadas por las fuertes llamas que generaban el edificio de varios pisos, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento era que por alguna razón particular mientras ellos pasaban cerca de él empezó a encenderse de una forma exponencial y ellos eran los unico as más cerca del accidente intencionado o no.

Mirando con sus orbes ahora rojo intenso, Lucas con la capucha oscureciendo su rostro haciéndolo demasiado intimidante, parecía estar mirando el edifico en llamas con una mirada algo borrosa, no hacía falta que ambas de sus compañeras le llamara la atención su actual conducta.

–¿Red, estás con nosotros aún o necesitas que te traiga de vuelta?–pregunto la chica de dieciocho años de edad desde donde estaba, solo para ver cómo el castaño parpadeaba y pasaba una mano por su cara sin alguna razón aparente.

–Lo siento Thunder, solo me vino un viejo recuerdo, no es nada importante–dio media vuelta a tiempo de parecer detener un camarógrafo que intentaba acercarse más a la escena, Sol y Frost se dieron una mirada antes de voltear hacia la puerta de las instalaciones que se calcinaban y veían como Nathan salía con dos cuerpos de una mujer y hombre fuera de la consciencia.

–¡Hay una persona más en el tercer piso, ventana dos a la izquierda, necesita rápidamente ayuda parece haberse desmayado por la falta de aire, Thunder!–con su vestimenta de **Demon Skin** y su tosca voz en esa forma que recibía por la mezcla de sus huesos obstruyéndole la pronunciación, ganó un par de chillidos de la multitud que pareció ignorar dejando a las victimas algo chasmuscadas a lado de las otras.

–Bien, sustituye el lugar de Frost y que ella verifique a los heridos si tienen más lesiones, cuando regrese con la persona que falta, ella se encargará del incendio–terminado de hablar, sus ojos azules parecían estar mirando fijamente la ventana donde se suponía estaba la última víctima restante, dando una confirmación de parte del peliplatino, él y la chica orbes magenta cambiaron de lugares con rapidez.

Caminando con lentitud hacia el edificio que se convertía en cenizas, los tres adolescentes de dieciséis años, de parte de Eien ni siquiera se movía del peso enorme del ahora reportero gigante que tratab de aplastarlo, podían ver como pasaba una mano por sus auriculares y al momento de activarlos, corrientes eléctricas leves empezaban a rodearle todo su cuerpo como ondas de un tono azul eléctrico como sus ojos ahora brillando con la misma intensidad y en solo un destello, ella ya estaba alcanzando el marco de la ventana de dicho piso bajo la mirada sorprendida del público.

* * *

 **Sol Ykilling**

 **Quirk: Electric Tones**

 **Cuando ella empieza a escuchar una canción musical, no importa de qué tipo sea, su cuerpo es amplificado por unas potentes corrientes eléctricas que les permite moverse a unas increíbles velocidades comparables a la de un rayo y desde sus manos o pies dar descargas de choque, las cuales son capaces de dañar, paralizar o noquear a quien toque.**

 **Dichas corrientes eléctricas son disminuidas o potenciadas dependiendo del tipo de música, como la música Clásica o Heavy Metal, de la misma manera, al parecer músicas mezcladas parecen modificar sus tipos de poder de ataque y velocidad, permitiéndole hasta cargar la batería de un celular por la canción que este escuchando en ese instante.**

* * *

–Maldicion, dejen de intentar acercarse más al edifico, ¡es peligroso!–el chico de cabellos rubio platino solo parecía maldecir en voz baja a los civiles mientras parecía tratar de retenerlos de hacer dichas acciones, había vuelto a la normalidad dejando que un grueso ceño apareciera en su rostro y noto como el público parecía mucho más entusiasta desde que vieron a su superior mostrar su singularidad–Frost, ¿como te está yendo por ahí, hay algún herido de gravedad o que?–

–No te preocupes, parecen que todos solo tienen leves quemaduras y laceraciones, por suerte se desmayaron y no están sufriendo ningún problema pulmonar–ya parecía haber verificado a todos y se voltio hacia nuestro protagonista, le hizo una pregunta al ver como estaba su actual situación–Red, ¿puedes seguir reteniéndoles o necesitas ayuda?–

Colocando su vista en la peliblanca, sus ojos rojos parecían un poco oscuros por las sombras que aumentaban por culpa de la capucha y las luces del incendio, tanto Elisa como Nathan solo podían verlo como retenía a cuatro personas de traspasar las vallas y cintas de seguridad con su cuerpo–No te preocupes Frost, esto es más fácil de hacer de lo que está pareciendo–al isnntare que terminó de decir eso, un camarógrafo intentó lanzarse para atravesar los límites y su mano enguantadas lo detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo a muchos al ver como el hombre robusto y con una cámara aún más pesada que las mayorías eran casi levantados de la superficie por el castaño.

No tardaron en escuchar fuertes ruidos desde las instalaciones que se calcinaban, todos se detuvieron de seguir haciendo algún tipo de acción cuando miraron hacia donde se suponía estaba la fuente y solo podían ver como varias ventanas se desmoronaban, siguieron otros fuertes ruidos y algunos notaron como escombros empezaban a caer en el interior del segundo piso, alarmando al público y empezaron haber destellos de las cámaras fotográficas por si ocurría algo, sin embargo, un destello eléctrico parpadeaba desde una de las ventanas alejadas del tercer piso y desde ahí salía Sol con una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos sobre sus hombros.

–Frost, verifica si ella está bien, creo que desde su departamento empezó el incendio y ella podría estar herida de gravedad–dejándola amablemente en el suelo, la recién nombrada se acercaba a verificar sus heridas pero nadie contó de cómo la mujer se levantara de golpe y en menos de un segundo parecía intentar levantarse para correr hacia el interior del edificio en llamas.

Por suerte, Lucas parecía haber leído su recorrido y la logró detener a mitad de camino hacia el incidido, la de dieciocho de cabellos castaños se caminó hacia la civil con varias quemaduras y un par de mechones chasmuscadas, y antes de que pudiera hablar con calma, el estudiante de Yuuei fue quien empezó a hablar.

–¿Ocurre algo para que quieras entrar con tantas ansias hacia una posible muerte, señora?–eso sacó más que un ceño fruncido de quienes le escucharon hablar, otros solo me vieron confundido por su forma de actual y las palabras que dijo, de parte de la mujer joven de cabellos rojizos parecía entrar aún más en pánico cuando grito de forma histérica y con lágrimas de temor que empezaban caer desde sus ojos.

–¡Mi hijo sigue ahí adentro, solo tiene cuatro años y no pude encontrarlo! ¡Si no entró, morirá por falta de oxígeno o por culpa de algún escombro que le caiga encima! ¡NECESITO SALVARLO, ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA!–todos se callaron al instante cuando su preocupada voz llegó a ellos, Sol iba a hablar pero en menos de lo que podía reaccionar, solo pudo ver lo siguiente.

Un brillo recorrió los ojos rojo intenso de Lucas, parecía recordar algo y en menos que alguien del público o parte del grupo de héroes, apesar que tres de ellos aún estaban en entrenamiento, sin contar como el sonido de una ambulancia y los destellos característicos de un vehículo de bombreros, en tan solo un milisegundo, nuestro protagonista parecía haber desaparecido en donde estaba.

–¡¿Lucas?!/¡¿Red?!–tanto Elisa y al líder de su grupo solo podían gritar sorprendidas como dicho chico, se detenía justo antes de entrar por la ventana del tercer piso más cercana a el y sin pensarlo dos veces o dudar como cualquier otra persona, se abalanzó hacia las intensas llamas que parecían arder mucho más desde su perspectiva, y ignoraba los llamados de sus compañeros con un solo pensamiento recorriendo su mente.

– _Maldicion, ¡¿porque estoy haciendo esto?!... cierto, es igual a lo que ocurrió hace diez años… cuando mamá murió… el mismo día que Natalie quedó huérfana y todo fue por mi culpa_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y si, para saber qué ocurrirá con Lucas tendrán que esperar para el siguiente capítulo, seguramente el siguiente y uno o dos más capítulos cerrarán este arco donde nuestro protagonista está en América, para quienes lo entienda esto ocurre en el mismo arco que el de "Asesino de Héroes" y donde Izuku, Iida y Shouto se enfrentan contra dicho asesino. Espero que le haya gustado y más aún esa parte donde sale Chishi Hiroaki vs Capitán USA y Choice, dando a conocer un poco el pasado de Adam, no se olviden de comentar y tampoco pasar por mi perfil para leer mi otra nueva historia, nos leeremos después y Adiós.**

 **PD: Ya casi terminó de explicar los poderes de mis Oc, solo falta el de Frost, lo verán el el siguiente capítulo y ya, es todo lo que tenía que decir. Bye Bye.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Se que al igual que a ti, muchos hubieran querido ver la pelea entre Lucas y Nathan, pero aún no lo haré, tendrás que esperar muchos capítulos para que ocurra, si Chishi y el Capitán tiene su historia, me siento alagado que te hayan gustado los quirk de esos Oc y sobr el de Adam… la verdad nunca lo pensé así, pero tienes razón, buena forma de resumir sus poderes, y también entendí la referencia a GTA San andreas, con ese truco de las balas, adiós.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracia spormlos animos Chaos, y Aaron… la verdad me gusto esa pregunta, tal vez cuando proceses un poco con tu historia personal y capacidades en el fanfic BNHA que Chaos-kun escribe lo hablaré con él y veremos si lo hacemos o no, sobre cómo Chishi asesino a la familia de Adam… luego veré cómo solucionarán eso, pero falta mucho de igual forma, Bonesharp y Frost? En serio? No, no tiene nada y tal vez no lo tengan, solo digamos que Nathan puede avergonzarse demasiado cuando Elisa habla sobre cómo son amigos de la infancia. Y ahora y para acabar tengo algo que decir Aaron… ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Eien y Jigoku, hermanos!? ¡Si fueras mi OC, te mataría! ¡Que asco! ¡Dios!... perdón, leo esa parte y me enojo, nos leemos a los dos, bye bye.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 43**

* * *

– _Maldicion, este lugar podría caerse en cualquier momento_ –se dijo mentalmente el castaño dando una rápida mirada al lugar en llamas y dándose cuenta que era una habitación ya demasiada consumida, ni permitiéndole saber de quien era el cuarto.

Bajándose un poco más la capucha sobre su cabeza para que nada encendido le cayera encima, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que tenía dos pedazos de maderas negras casi carbonizadas interrumpiéndole la salida de donde estaba y tenaindo cuidado de donde caminaba por si el suelo estaba débil en donde colocaba su pie, no tardó en llegar a la puerta y sin mucho pensamiento, simplemente dio un golpe fuerte con su pierna desde arriba hacia abajo y logró hacer una salida de la habitación.

Siguió adentrándose en las instalaciones incendiadas y cuando logró llegar a lo que parecía ser el living del departamento, lo primero que noto fue ver como en medio del lugar, donde detectó una pieza larga cuadriculada de un vidrio quebrado y negro por las llamas mientras que en el otro lado parecía haber restos de un sillón largo por como tenía forma esa ligera montaña de cenizas negras que había.

Lo que había en medio de eso, era ver como fuego salía más avivado desde una ligera marca con forma de la letra "B" algo más dibujado y ni señales de haber sido calcinada, cuando quiso acercarse a lo que claramente parecía ser la fuente del incendio, una voz débil y ligeramente aguda, salir de algún lado.

–¿M-Mama, es-estas ahí?–los ojos rojos de Lucas miraron hacia los lados tratando de encontrar la fuente de la voz, detectando que parecía ser él hijo que vino a buscar y dando otro paso, sin querer un fuerte crujir resonó al momento que tocó el carbonizado piso, la voz volvió a hablar pero tosía entre palabras–Ayu-Ayudenme, por fa-favor, n-no puedo resp-respirar–

– _No logró ubicarlo, el sonido del fuego no Yura ni un poco para localizar de donde está hablando_ –maldiciendo a lo bajo, el adolescente abrió la boca y habló con él suficiente volumen para poder ser escuchado entre los crujidos que había ahí–Niño, soy un héroe, tu madre dijo que no lograba encontrarte y vine a buscarte, no logró saber dónde estás y estoy en lo que parece ser el living de tu casa, ¿estás bien? ¿Podrías decirme dónde estás?–

–¿Héroe?–la clara confusión llegó a los oídos de Eien como repuesta, luego logró escucharle toser más fuerte que antes y siguió un pequeño gemido de dolor–Duele mucho señor, du-duele y n-no puedo salir, algo cayó encima mío cua-cuando trate de buscar mi juguete–entre quejidos y su clara falta de oxígeno, el pequeño dijo lo siguiente lo suficiente claro–Estoy en mi habitación, e-es la segunda pu-puerta cercana al sofá, señor héroe, ayu-ayúdeme–

–¡Bien hecho niño, ya se donde estas!–sin decir más, el castaño trató de avanzar y apenas logró esquivar como unas pequeñas piezas del techo caían cerca suyo y dejando salir un insulto por accidente trató de seguir entre un paso apresurado y cons su guardia en alto por seguridad.

Logró encotrar dicha puerta y mientras avanzaba, volvió a hablar tratando de hacer que a la persona que buscaba siguiera consciente y la única manera que se le ocurrió salió de sus labios con rapidez–Por cierto niño, no sé tu nombre y tu mamá apenas llegó avisarnos que estabas aquí arriba, soy Lucas y me gustaría saber cómo te llamas, ¿me lo dirías?–cuando el estudiante de Yuuei terminó de decir eso, por suerte llegó a cubrirse la tos que emergió de forma rápida desde su garganta con uno de sus brazos y la respuesta a su reciente pregunta no tardó en llegar.

–Br-Bruno, mi nombre es Bruno, señor Lu-Lucas–terminado de decir eso, Eien por fin llegó a estar cerca del borde de la puerta que buscaba y adentrándose en ella, se detuvo en seco en la entrada al ver lo que tenía adelante.

Apesar que el living parecía haber sido la verdadera fuente del incendio por culpa de aquella letra extraña, el castaño no podía negar que ver como las llamas ardían con mucha más intensidad en lo que quedaba de aquella habitación completamente desmoronada por culpa de como el techo de ella, estaba completamente desaparecido y sus restos estaban en forma de una pequeña pero amenzanate montaña de escombros en el centro junto a la mayor parte que podía ver.

– _Mierda, apenas puedo respirar por todo este humo_ –cubriéndose aún más sus vías respiratorias, el chico de dieciséis años de edad noto como debajo de una parte de los escombros podía ver una cabeza llena de cabellos rojos y sin dudarlo se acercó, cuando lo hizo, colocó una de sus manos sobre una pieza carbonizada del techo sobresaliente cerca suyo y intentó moverla, sacando varios crujidos de toda esa montaña negra y caliente.

A sus oídos llegó un fuerte chillido que llegó a la conclusión que era un grito de parte del niño llamado Bruno, bajando la cabeza por un pequeño hueco y con su mano libre, se sacó la capucha dejando ver sus desordenados cabellos y orbes rojos al pequeño que había levantado la mirada hacia el.

–Señor héroe, ¿es usted?–los ojos del niño atrapado dejaban ver un gran temor y confusión por su actual situación, siendo remarcados por las luces que llegaban a su cara y mostraba como tenían un tono anaranjado con el centro celeste sus globos oculares.

–Hola Bruno, ya vine a sacarte de este lugar…–terminado su frase el japonés no pudo evitar bajar su tono al hacerlo y dando una rápida revisión a sus opciones, dejó salir un bufido entre fastidio y lo que parecía ser un dolor de cabeza que se empezaba a aparecer en su cráneo–Mira, voy a ser sincero, no creo que pueda quitarte de encima estos escombros sin empeorar esta débil estructura que tienes como piso–ni trató de continuar con lo que decía antes de escuchar como el mocoso empezaba a sollozar y a gimotear, hablando entre lloriqueos.

–M-Mamá, qui-quiero a mi mamá–podía verse desde donde estaba como el niño de cabellos rojos se hacía una bolita temblorosa y nuestro protagonista no pudo evitar recordar algo.

Una imagen de un pequeño chico de seis años de edad de cabellos castaños, ojos verde jade y por todo su cuerpo manchas de cenizas mientras parecía soltar varias lagrimas, y de igual forma parecía mirar con sus ojos algo enfrente suya.

Parpadeando varias veces, Lucas, solo gruñó a lo bajo antes de hacer lo siguiente y evitar arrepentirse luego de lo que acababa de pensar la solución con claros riesgos en su cerebro.

–Bruno, por favor mírame, ¿no te acuerdas lo que te dije hace rato?–dejando ver sus ojos color jade, los propios del nombrado llegaron a su vista cuando el que estaba dentro de los escombros levantó su cabeza y la confusión podía verse en aquellos rasgos llenos de lágrimas, mostrando una diminuta sonrisa con intensiones de tranquilizarlos, continuó–Soy un héroe, tú madre te está esperando allá afuera y no dejare solo en este caloroso lugar, ¿entendiste?–

Dando un asentimiento entre temblores, el castaño le dijo que se volviera a hacer una bolita y cuando lo hizo soltó su agarre sobre la pieza del techo que tenía, arrolidanose y con ambas manos agarró una enorme pieza que estaba en el caliente piso, dio una fuerte inhalación sin temor al humo que intentaba llegar a sus pulmones.

–Ahí vamos–

Sin ningún aviso más, empezó a levantarse de nuevo y con fuerza sobre su actual agarre, con cuidado y lentitud levantó gran parte de los escombros con el, podía oírse como había quejidos donde estaba parado y aún así siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, Bruno, noto como no sentía mucho calor a su alrededor y con estupefacción solo podía ver como el adolescente, aunque no lo supiera en ese mismo momento, tenía sobre sus cabezas parte de aquellos restos.

–Niño, acércate a mis piernas un momento, rápido–dando un leve brinco por la voz un poco forzada del héroe en entrenamiento, con todo lo que podía hacer sus cortas y pequeñas piernas, hizo lo dicho por el que tenía más años que el.

Cuando Eien sintió como el mocos agarraba sus pantalones, sin ningún cuidado y señal de lo que haría en ese mismo instante, lanzó con poco esfuerzo lo que sostenía hacia otro lado de la habitación y agarró entre sus brazos a Bruno, saliendo de donde estaba parados a tiempo de que se desmoronaba el piso de aquel desmoronado cuarto y atravesaban la salida hacia el living.

Deteniéndose justo donde podía tener adelántate otro obstáculo, dejó salir su aire contenido y dio unas cuantas cortas respiraciones al igual que el niño en sus brazos, ambos se miraron por todo lo que acaba de ocurrir y nuestro protagonista noto de forma inmediata como el fuego ahora del lugar parecía calmarse un poco, intrigado miró hacia el centro del gran cuarto y noto como las llamas de aquella extraña letra empezaba a generar menos calor que la primera vez que lo vio.

Aún sintiendo la mirada del pequeño y una pregunta que se acababa de forma dentro de su cabeza, miró directamente a aquellos orbes naranjas con celeste en el centro y abrió la boca haciéndola–Bruno, ¿sabes como empezó el incendio? ¿O quien lo causó?–terminado de hablar sintió como el susodicho volvió a temblar pero esta vez en sus brazos y escuchó su respuesta a ambas cuestiones en una voz baja que daba las claras señales de miedo y arrepentimiento.

–S-Si lo se, creó qu-que fue mi culpa, se-señor he-heroe–bajando ligeramente la cabeza y al mismo tiempo con su pequeña mano, señaló justamente de donde supuestamente emergió la fuente del incendio–Cu-Cuando hice e-eso, de la nada, em-empezó a encenderse todo y a que-quemarse l-la casa–

– _Debe ser su quirk, el niño ni tiene cinco años y hay gran posibilidad que acabase de descubrir sus poderes_ –esos fueron los pensamientos del castaño, sin ningún aviso cubrió aún más al pequeño con sus brazos y empezó a caminar directamente hacia la marca en el suelo.

–¿Se-Señor héroe?–la voz débil y confundida del chico llegó a escucharse cuando apenas logró lo que hacia el japonés, dicha personas sintió como con sus pequeñas manos agarraba con fuerzas su ropa resistente al calor como algo al que sostenerse por todo el temor que sentía por su joven cuerpecito.

Sus piernas empezaron a envolverse en un fuego asustando aún más al chico, sin embargo, volvió a ser sustituido por la confusión al ver como ahora tenía equipado las botas de su forma **Break Form** y sin estar preparado el pobre Bruno, no llegó a registrar como el castaño levantaba una de sus dos piernas al momento de detenerse sus pasos y tener delante suya a unos cortos centímetros la fuente de todas las llamas.

Sin ninguna duda más y con fuerza, bajo la pierna con velocidad y intensidad, haciendo que donde estaba la letra "B" hecha por el dueño de aquellos cabellos rojos, ahora solo esté un agujero desmoronándose un poco cuando sacó el pie blindado con su armadura y el calor a su alrededor dejó de seguir intensificándose, dejando que de forma repentina, todo se empezara a llenar de humo y que el querido oxígeno no llegara a los pulmones de a,nos dentro de aquel desmoronado departamento.

–Maldicion, tenemos que irnos rápido de aquí–dándole un aviso al niño, ambos aguantaron la respiración y Red Eyes enseguida empezó a ir a un ritmo apresurado esquivando con algo de dificultad los escombros y bloqueos delante suya, tratando de llegar a la ventana por donde entró.

A diferencia que antes, en ningún momento contó con tener cuidado donde caminaba y cada vez que sus pies parecían hundirse en los débiles pisos, quebrajandolos y parecía caer cada tanto, uso un pequeño impulso de calor generado desde sus botas y evitándoles una dolorosa caída al piso debajo suya, no tardaron en llegar a la habitación donde estaba su salida del edificio y cuando estaban a medio camino de llegar a la ventana, ocurrió lo peor.

–¡Señor, el techo!–

En tan solo un simple parpadeo, sin que el de ojos verde jade lo detectara, una zona grande de arriba suyo se desmoronó de forma rápida y cayó encima de los dos chicos, hubo una cortina de humo, cenizas y polvo de los restos, y para cuando el pequeño niño de pelos rojizos abrió los ojos, un a gota de algún líquido tibio tocó justo debajo de una de sus mejillas.

–Mierda, no escuche el derrumbe, mocoso, gracias por el aviso–la voz del héroe que lo estaba salvando sonó cerca suyo y cuando levantó la cabeza, noto como más de aquel desconocido líquido caía enfrente de el–¿Estas bien ahí? ¿Estas herido?–

Bruno apenas podía contener las lágrimas cuando sus orbes naranjas con centro celestes empezaron a llenarse de miedo y pánico, la escena que veía parecía ya romper al pequeño sobre su situación ahora más peligrosa.

Lo que le hacía llorar al niño de cuatro años de edad, fue ver como los escombro que le,go a ver y avisar con un grito casi formándose un chillido de su parte, era sostenido sobre su cabecita y la del adolescente de cabellos castaños, solo para ver cómo por su supuesta culpa, nuestro protagonista empezará a sangrar desde un golpe en su cabeza y como aquel preciado líquido bordo fluyera hasta caer en forma de gotas al suelo quemado.

Lucas, anticipando lo que parecía ocurrirle al menor, trató de tranquilizarlo ya que el pánico de su parte no le ayudaría a su actual situación y cuando quiso abrir la boca para hablar, unas palabras aparecieron de golpe con la voz de una mujer que el conocía y congelándolo de hacer cualquier otra acción, aparte de iñevitar que tanto él como Bruno, sean aplastados.

– _Lucas, lo siento mucho, no te culpes por esto, no es tu culpa y tampoco la de ella, sácala de aquí antes de que ocurra algo, es-estaré bien hijo, l-lo pro-prometo_ –

Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a un rojo intenso cuando un fuerte sentimiento peligroso empezaba a emerger de su interior, el lloriqueo del mocoso no aprecia ayudarlo con lo que se formaba ahora en la mente del castaño y su cuerpo parecía tensarse cuando con aquel familiar calor del fuego, el sonido entre dolor y temor que salía de los labios de Bruno, y el peso sobre sus brazos, solo parecían detenerse de forma repentina cuando sintió como su alrededor se congelaba.

Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza cuando un recuerdo de hace varios años emergía desde lo más profundo de su mente, solo para que el crujido casi igual de las llamas quemándolo todo alcanzaran sus odios y una sola palabra dentro de su cerebro que causaba la sensación de que sus pulmones no tengan el suficiente aire, causara que se sumergiera dentro de aquellas imágenes oscuras que trataba de evitar despierto y dormido desde que ocurrió eso.

– _Mamá_ –

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _Rojo y negro._

 _Era lo único que podía ver el pequeño Lucas de seis años, todo ese fuego alrededor suyo, enfrente, atrás, a la izquierda y derecha, debajo de sus pies y una enorme nube de humo ocultaba las estrellas que siempre veía antes de irse a dormir, oscureciendo su vista y cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones se llenaban de cenizas, y solo podía toser luego de respirar._

 _Aquellos inocentes ojos verde jade solo podían mirar aterrados todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y trataba de encontrar a dos personas en especial, alarmado y confuso de cómo su hogar ahora era solo restos carbonizados de lo que eran anteriormente, solo grito llamando a la única persona que se le ocurría llamar._

– _¡¿Mamá, donde estas?!–con sus pequeñas manos rodeó su boca para tratar de maximizar su volumen de voz con lo que podía, sus cuerdas vocales ardían cuando inhalo más humo y el picor de su garganta lo hacía volver a toser, solo para detenerse al escuchar la respuesta de su llamado._

 _Sin embargo, no fue lo que esperaba._

 _Las quejas de una voz pequeña y aguda llegaron a sus jóvenes oídos, apesar de que ese sonido se le empezaba a hacer familiar por el pasar de los días cuando una nueva inquilina llegó a su casa, con sus pequeños pies y heridos por el calor sobre ellos, tragándose las ansias de llorar, al igual que él bilis que conocía por aquel feo sabor, corrió hacia donde pudo identificar la fuente y logró llegar por donde supuestamente estaba, y en ese momento._

 _La vio._

– _¿Lu-Lucas, eres tú? Gra-Gracias a dios, q-que estás bien–la voz de aquella mujer adulta de ojos iguales que al pequeño y de cabellos avellana, pero era débil y con clara falta de aire, los orbes de la madre de Lucas eran diferente a como eran normalmente y un tono mucho más oscuro con un sentimiento que desconocía en ese momento, fueron proyectados por como muchos le dicen "Una ventana al alma"._

– _¿Ma-Mamá?–apenas se podía oír el leve susurro que pronunció nuestro pequeño protagonista y era por el lloriqueo de la bebe que su madre sostenía entre sus brazos de forma protectora, tratándola de proteger del mortal calor de las llamas mientras la trataba de tranquilizar._

– _Escu-Escúchame por un momento, hijo–el intentó de sonrisa que hacia la peliavellana apenas servía cuando el dolor era obvio en sus facciones faciales, la blusa verde agua que llevaba apenas era identificable por todo el hollín y las quemaduras que tenía, y no hablar de su parte inferior cuando no se podía ver nada de ella–Necesito que lleves a Natalie, tu hermana fuera de aquí, hazlo rápido, es peligroso estar aquí–_

 _Aunque las palabras llegaran a los oídos del niño de cabellos castaños, o si eran procesadas en su infantil mente, sus globos oculares solo parecian estar fijados en esa enorme columna desmoronada y que conocía por ser el centro de las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, él como parecían hacer desaparecer las piernas de su madre y como parecía fluir un líquido bordo que apenas lograba identificar por como nunca le llegaba a luz a esa zona._

 _Lágrimas empezaron a caer en las mejillas de Lucas, parecía estar apunto de hiperventilarse y su madre sabía que iba a pasar si eso ocurría, sin querer no llegó a evitar un quejido de sus labios y de ahí, salió una pequeña gota de sangre que se deslizaba hasta su barbilla para luego caer al suelo._

– _Tranquilo bebe, estoy bien, es-esto no es nada–sin decir nada más ella extendió a su hermanita menor de unos pocos días de nacer y esa acción detuvo de hacer cualquier otra cosa al joven castaño, que casi en forma de reflejo y protectora, agarró justo a tiempo a la bebe antes que cayera al suelo cuando su querida mamá perdió la fuerza de sostenerla–Llévala fuera de la casa, los bomberos y médicos no deberían tardar en llegar, no quiero que mueran en este lugar por mi culpa, salgan de aquí, por favor–con las fuerzas restantes que tenia, sonrió de forma materna, borrando cada rasgo de dolor y tristeza de su cara, eso parecía tranquilizar por fin a su hijo mayor y él no tardó en volver a hablar._

– _Pe-Pero mamá, ¡no puedo dejarte aquí, es pel-peligroso!–colocándola bien en sus brazos, Lucas, sostenía a la pequeña Natalie en sus cortos brazos pero eso casi parecía tranquilizar un poco a su hermana menor, su voz empezó a temblar nuevamente cuando el miedo y culpa casi parecían sucumbir su corto cuerpo de seis años–E-Es mi culpa por todo esto, pe-perdóname mamá, si yo n–una mano fría y pálido tocó su mejilla izquierda, detuvo su hable casi congelándose cuando el pulgar de ella limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaba a formarse de nuevo y el hablar cálido de ella, solo parecía hacer que sus lágrimas cayeran con más fuerza._

– _Lucas, lo siento mucho, no te culpes por esto, no es tu culpa y tampoco la de ella, sácala de aquí antes de que ocurra algo, es-estaré bien hijo, l-lo pro-prometo–sus maduros ojos jade miraron a la versión casi reflectaste de los propios de su primogénito y bajando su mano, acarició con la misma ternura la pequeña mejilla de su recién nacida–Cuídala bien Lucas, ustedes son lo único que me quedan–_

 _Cuando terminó de hacer su acción, sus ojos se volvieron a oscurecer y como su fuera aún posible, su piel se volvió más pálido y ya sabien que ya no podía hacer más, la madre de manos dio un pequeño empujón al hombro de nuestro protagonista, gritando con una voz baja y quebrada._

– _¡Váyanse ahora, sálvense y dejen que un héroe llegue! ¡Ellos se encargarán de salvarme! ¡Lucas, eres un caballero al igual que tu padre, protégé a tu hermana de cualquier forma, no dejes que nadie la lastime!–_

 _Mordiéndose los labios y apretando su agarre en Natalie, el castaño solo dio media vuelta desapareciendo entre todo ese fuego y con solo lo que iba a ser el único recuerdo de su madre meinrras le sonreía en un intento de calmarlo, solo para mostrar su tristeza y perdón en el intento, lágrimas empezaron a formarse aún más en la esquina de sus ojos y parpadeando repetitivas veces para sacárselas._

 _Solo para tropezar por una pieza del techo y caer de lado hacia adelante, cuando logró estabilizarse y reincorporarse, apenas logró identificar como una enorme pieza de madera caía sobre ambos jóvenes y por reflejo, cubrió a la bebe de cualquier daño._

 _El sonar de un fuerte golpe y seguido del lloriqueo de su hermana menor parecían empeorar su situación, y no espero sentir como algo caliente y dañino empezó a generarse en la parte baja de su espalda, el olor a quemado y el dolor empezaban a llegar a todos sus sistemas, Natalie, siguió llorando pero parecía empeorar cada momento._

 _Eien Lucas, con lo único que se le ocurrió y con la promesa de su madre en su mente, empezó a hablar solo para tranquilizar a su hermanita y sin querer sus ojos ahora rojo vivo lograron calmarla cuando en vez de aquel horrible calor hecho por el incendio que les rodeaba era sustituido por el reconfortante ambiente que generaba de forma instintiva mientras decía las siguientes palabras, solo para que el recuerdo se oscureciera al mismo momento que las lágrimas de la bebe se calmaban hasta desaparecer–Tranquila, ya estoy aquí Natalie, nadie te hará daño mientras esté aquí, te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida–luego de esas palabras, el completo negro se hizo presente al amigo tiempo que aquel obstáculo sobre su espalda ahora quemada y que dejara aquella quemadura que ahora conocemos marcará ese día para toda su vida, solo para saber luego de varias horas luego del incidente._

 _Que ningún héroe fue a la escena y su querida mamá, nunca llegó a cumplir su promesa._

 _¿Por que te preguntas?_

 _ **Ella murió.**_

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

* * *

Cuando aquel oscuro recuerdo terminó y volvió a la normalidad, una escena demasiado similar fue lo primero que se encontró y él como el pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos parecía ya con demasiada falta de aire, sus propios ojos rojos brillaron en un tono carmesí al ver los desesperados rasgos de Bruno y con sus brazos sintiendo el peso aún más sobre ambos, se le ocurrió una idea para salir de su actual situación.

– _Bueno, debería haber seguido en usar ese método y no el mismo que usa el viejo_ –un pensamiento rápido recorrió sus neuronas y dejando salir un suspiro seguido de un humo blanco entre sus dientes, habló en voz alta–Bruno, necesito que te calmes, por favor, tengo que pedirte algo–

Sus pequeñas manos bajaron con cierta lentitud al oírle hablar al adolescente japonés con un tono que intentaba trasmitirle tranquilidad, al parecer funcionó en su mayoría ya que sus ojos se detuvieron de producir lágrimas y una pizca de confusión apareció en sus orbes anaranjados con centro celeste.

–¿Q-Que sucede, se-señor Lucas?–con sus emociones ahora un poco más calmadas, una ligera tos salió de repente de su boca ya sintiendo la inhalación de cenizas y humo en sus vías respiratorias.

–Usa tu singularidad, al parecer eres capaz de generar fuego cuando haces algún tipo de marcas en donde la pongas, necesito que la uses y hagas arder estos restos que no nos permite salir de aquí–al momento de terminar cualquier cosa que contestara de forma positiva lo que había dicho, desapareció al momento que el niño parecía comprender algo.

Miedo apareció en todo su lenguaje corporal y era dirigido a sus propias manos, entendiendo lo que había pasado al momento que se hizo el incendio–¿Y-Yo usé mi qu-quirk? ¿Hi-Hice que ocurriera es-esto?–ahora sus ojos miraban todo el caos y destruccion que hizo, asustándose aún más y ya empezando a hiperventilarse de vuelta–¡No quiero! ¡No me gusta esta peculiaridad! ¡Quiero otra!–

De la nada empezó a negarse a hacer lo que le pidió nuestro protagonista de dieciséis años de edad, Eien, solo podía verle negar y apretar con fuerzas sus manos en puños, el hasta podía ver como se clavaba sus uñas en las palmas, casi atravesando su piel, un ceño fruncido emergió en su rostro al ver la pequeña rabieta no útil en su situación y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese mismo instante fue.

Rodear sus piernas en su propio fuego y hacer que pasaran por todo su cuerpo, de una forma tenebrosa y por culpa de la Luz que generaban, lograba que sus ojos oscurecieran aterrorizando con un brillo letal que enviaba al pequeño y quien solo temblaba por lo que había causado.

–¿No te gusta tu singularidad, dices? ¿Acaso quieres otra o no quieres ninguno?–un tono mortal emergió desde su garganta asustando más a Bruno, dejando que su propias llamas dejaran de moverse justo cuando llegaron a sus manos y parte del brazo, solo alcanzando los codos.

–Y-Yo n-no quise de-decir es-eso–dejando que sus palabras salieran como una mezcla de su vocecita y un chillido, apenas podía moverse por como se temblaban las piernas.

–¡No me des ninguna excusa, mocoso! ¡Calla y escúchame ahora! ¡¿Entendiste?!–con un grito demasiado agudo, el niño de pelos rojizos selló sus labios con rapidez y dando un asentimiento, Lucas, siguió–¡El mundo a veces es injusto, no importa que, siempre te hará algo que podría causarte problemas! ¡Mírame a mi! ¡Soy el hijo de un villano que mató a miles de personas! ¡Y solo por eso, adivina que me hicieron! ¡Hicieron mi maldita vida y la de mi hermana, infernales! ¡Solo porque mis ojos podían tornarse rojos, que sorpresa! ¡¿No crees?!–

Ya parecía haber hecho que el pequeño que intentaba salvar se volviera algo sumiso, dejando salir un suspiro demasiado pesado, mostró como la zona de sus brazos donde estaban encendidos se extinguían mostrando como equipaba la armadura de dicha zona, sin embrago, a diferencia que antes ya no era la que usualmente que usaba, la **Break Form** , sino era la primera que les mostró a sus compañeros de clases, **Limit Form** , sus dedos afilados parecían generar demasiado calor en las puntas atravesando con sencillez el pedazo de techo que sostenía.

–Bien, parece que ya me estás prestando atención–calmándose un poco y bajando sus intenciones de intimidación, miró la forma rígida y asustada de Bruno–Escúchame un instante niño, ¿quieres que tu madre llore por tu muerte o que mi hermana menor lo haga por la mía? ¿Eso quieres?–

–N-No, yo no qui-quiero eso–negándose mientras dejaba de apretar sus puños, parecía sentir como un calor reconfortante alcanzaba su pequeño y doloroso cuerpo.

–Eso es lo que quería oír, ahora escúchame, no eres el único en el mundo que tiene tanta mala suerte y tampoco serás el último, ¿quieres saber que puedes hacer para desafiar al mundo y no temerle a quien eres?–

Dando un asentimiento, intento en una sonrisa determinada fallando patéticamente, apesar de no lograrlo, sus ojos ardían con la curiosidad y la esperanza de salir, con clavar sus dedos aún más fuerte en el cemento que sostenía, el castaño habló diciéndolo las siguientes palabras.

–Buen intentó, luego hablaremos de tu intento de sonrisa determinada, ahora harás lo que te dije y ambos saldremos de este carbonizado lugar con vida, ¿lograste escuchar lo que dije, mocoso?–

* * *

–¡Mierda, déjame entrar Thunder! ¡Ese idiota de Red, aún no ha salido, ya podría estar muerto!–exclamaba Nathan con enojo mientras podía oírse las quejas de la madre angustiada detrás del muro de huesos que había creado con sus poderes, tenía claras intenciones de atravesar la puerta ahora algo desmoronada y subir al piso donde estaba su compañero masculino del grupo.

–¡Quédate ahí, Bonesharp!–casi aprecia temblar cuando sintió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, quien le contestó no fue anda más y menos que la chica con auriculares, pero a diferencia que las otras veces que la vemos parecía estar enfurecida y miraba con cólera al peliplatino a través de su capucha.

Has pasado un tiempo desde que el estudiante de Yuuei había entrado y los tres compañeros de nuestro protagonista parecían estar a ansiosos de entrar al edificio desmoronándose, sin embrago, no lo podían hacer por el posible peligro de muerte segura y él como no ayudarían con los bomberos que apagaban el ardiente fuego de la planta baja y el primer piso, teniendo cuidado de que no destruir o quebrar aún más la construcción del lugar mientras disparaba agua con la manguera y alguno de ellos usaban unos quirks relacionados con la manipulación de agua o expulsión de dicho líquido desde sus cuerpos.

– _Lucas_ –la chica de cabellos blancos y ojos magentas miraba preocupada con sus manos apretadas juntas la ventana por donde había entrado el castaño de ojos verde jade, solo para alarmarse al oír como algo se rompía y la fuente venía de dicho piso, solo para abrir sus globos oculares alarmada al momento que una grata cantidad de fuego en forma de bola salía disparada de la ventana, tanto ella como Bonesharp y Sol, se prepararon para evitar daños al público inocente.

Solo para quedar completamente confundidos en cómo de una forma repentina y extraña, la bola de fuego parecía detenerse un solo instante y tan solo desaparecer en el aire al mismo tiempo que algo caía desde ahí hacia abajo, lo que había caído era alguien que esos tres Heroes en entrenamiento conocían por sus ropas rojas y negras, Eien Lucas parecía aterrizar bien y solo se mantuvo quieto en un lugar, para lo siguiente caer de culo al suelo manteniendo a un pequeño niño de cuatro años de cabellos rojizos y ojos anaranjados con el centro celeste en uno de sus brazos.

–Dios, eso dolerá mañana, hey mocoso, ¿estas bien ahí?–sin importarle las miradas sorpresivas de los espectadores que lo miraban frente suya, vio hacia Burno, quien dio un débil asentimiento y eso le sacó un suspiro–Bien, por ahora deberías ir a un hospital–

Levantándose con cierto cuidado, avanzó hacia la línea donde estaba la cinta de seguridad y miró a la madre del niño que sostenía, la pobre mujer parecía estar al borde del llanto al momento que vio a su hijo y sin dudarlo, le quitó el peso al castaño cuando vio que se lo entregaba.

–Gracias, muchas gracias–era lo único que parecía decir la adulta de pelos rojos y repetía entre lágrimas dándole una sonrisa agradecida al estudiante de Yuuei, solo para recibir un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

–Solo estaba haciendo el trabajo, señora, ahora necesito que lo lleves a la ambulancia, el pequeño necesita una revisión por si acaso, al parecer inhalo demasiado humo y cuando me lo encontré estaba tosiendo mucho para ser sano–explicándole un poco a la ciudadana aliviada, al momento que decía eso a la mitad, se empezó a escuchar al ruido de dicho vehículo, la Ambulancia, y siguiendo repitiendo eso, desapareció entre el público yendo hacia dicha fuente del sonido.

–Eso fue peligroso, Lucas, debería decirle al capitán y que te de tu merecido castigo–la chica de cabellos castaños empezó a hablar cuando vio que Eien, ya estaba suelto y mientras que él ojijade se volteaba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le colocó su mano derecha en el hombre defendido su movimiento y le colocó presión a su agarre.

–No voy a pedir perdón–el castaño mientras volvía a hablar dejó ver como sus brazos equipados con parte de su armadura en su forma **Limit Form** , miró a los ojos de Thunder Note y apenas parecía notar las pequeñas chispas azul eléctrico que había en la mano de ella–Tampoco haré alguna excusa, por lo mínimo ese niño está bien y ya no hay nadie dentro del edificio–

Eso parecía ganar un suspiro de parte de la chica de dieciocho años, soltando el hombre de Lucas, la poseedora de un quirk eléctrico, Sol, se giró hacia la otra chica del grupo y noto como parecía mirar con cierta preocupación a nuestro querido protagonista, de igual forma noto como los tensos hombros de Nathan se relajaban al oírle hablar con cierta naturalidad al chico de otro país.

–Bien, dejaremos ese tema para otro momento, Frost, encárgate del incendio, el fuego ya debería estar lo suficiente débil para que puedas usar tu quirk sin causar más daños a las estructuras del edificio–diciéndole eso a Elisa, la peliblanca dio un asentimiento ante lo dicho por la líder del grupo y caminando hacia el edificio, los bomberos se detuvieron de hacer cualquier otra acción.

Se detuvo al momento en tener al alcance la pared de las instalaciones encendidas y tan solo levantó su brazo derecho, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la pared, habló en un volumen tan abrió que casi se parecía a un susurro pero sus compañeros le alcanzaron a decir ambas palabras y fueron las siguientes.

– **Cold Tact** –

Al momento que terminó en decir eso, en menos de un destello, todo la gente en la zona que veía lo que ocurría parecía estar demasiada estupefacta al ver como cualquier sensación calorosa que enviaba el edificio y toda llama que podía verse o no, desaparecía y era sustituida por unos fuertes vientos fríos, y todo el rojo de ahí junto al humo oscuro que generaba la consumición de materiales inflamables, ahora solo podía verse hielo y pequeñas partículas de dicho líquido sólido.

–Listo, ya termine Thunder Note–dejando de tocar la ahora pared congelada, Frost, se daba la vuelta y dejaba ver al público como unos cuantos copos de nieve caían a su alrededor y como las puntas de sus cabellos estaban con pequeños fragmentos de hielo colgando de ella, en el momento en que habló, una niebla fría y helada salieron de sus labios.

Bonesharp solo parecía mirar a su amiga y cruzándose de brazos, empezo a calentarse la zona donde no llegaba su disfraz de héroe y mostraba un pequeño temblor, murmurando–Ella siempre le gusta hacer eso, ¡Dios que frío!–eso último parecía hacer que la chica de ojos magentas sonriera levemente mientras e acercaba a ellos.

* * *

 **Elisa Bladesing**

 **Quirk: Sub-Zero**

 **Ella con el simple contacto es capaz de envolver todo en hielo, parece funcionar en su mayoría con el tacto y al activarlo causa que todo alrededor en donde esté tocando, de una forma monstruosamente rápida y repentina, baje toda las temperaturas a peligrosas y bajas, congelándolo todo con un simple toque de su parte. ¡Dios! ¡¿Hace frío aquí o soy yo?!**

* * *

Luego de todo eso, los cuatro se mantuvieron ahí hasta que llegaron las autoridades y algunos héroes restantes con poderes relacionados a la manipulación del calor, dejando que los policías recolecten los informes de nuestro grupo y que Lucas, mirara la ambulancia en donde se estaban llevando a Bruno y a su madre, bajando su vista hacia su mano derecha, sin darse cuenta apretó con fuerza dicha mano.

Solo para salir de su mente cuando un brazo le rodeó el cuello, cuando vio a su propietario y resto del cuerpo, Nathan con sus ojos extraños miraban entre un toque de alivio y falso enojo a Los verde jade de nuestro protagonista.

–Hey Red, alíviate un poco, salvaste la vida de ese niño ¿verdad? Disfruta la sensación, la próxima vez no me robaras la atención del público con esas acciones peligrosas de tu parte–con el brazo que le rodeaba el cuello, lo bajo para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda al castaño y empezar a caminar hacia donde estaban las otras dos chicas de su grupo, dejando que Eien mirara a los tres enfrente suya y parecían esperarlo para irse a la agencia.

Unos recuerdos parecían formarse en su mente, haciendo desaparecer la sensación y sin quererlo miró a los restos del incendio, volvió su atención al frente y empezó a caminar donde unos pequeños pasos, sin darse cuenta en cómo una versión joven y con ropas quemadas de él estaba a su espalda justo en donde estaba localizada su sombra.

Dicha ilusión desapareció mientras su sombra seguía su ejemplo y parecía irse como cenizas, aún sentía el peso de aquelmsocuro recuerdo en la esquina de su mente, sin embargo, la imagen actual de su hermana menor y su tutor legal emergieron en sus pensamientos, y soltando el apretón en su mano derecha, se dijo mentalmente las siguientes palabras para si mismo.

– _Si tengo que seguir con esta poruqeria de ser un héroe, lo haré, nunca rompo una promesa y por esa estupida razón mía, necesitaré hacerme más capaz de usar este par de ojos y poderes que me dan mala suerte… tendré que pedirle un favor a Adam, hay una charla que tengo que hacer con mi viejo_ –

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Dios, por fin lo hice, no sabrán lo complicado que fue este capítulo, normalmente cuando publico uno me dejó un día, un total de alrededor unas 36 horas sin escribir y solo pensar como escribir el comienzo del capítulo, pero empezó un día después y llegó a esto, pues bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios. Nos leemos después y adiós.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues he estado terminando de dar los toques finales un día antes de terminarlo, donde normalmente les hago dichos toques (Los cuales serían lo último escrito en negritas después del Continuará y las respuestas de los comentarios) el mismo día en el que los publico.**

 **Sobre cómo Lucas se siente culpable de la meurte de su amare y lo compensa protegiendo a su hermana Natalie… es una forma de decirlo, pero aún así, ya verás que ocurrrira en unos pocos capítulos y solo te estoy avisando, y sobre el Quirk de Elisa es una forma de explicar con mucha simpleza lo que hace. ¿Te está matando que no sepas que Natalie tiene quirk o no? Pues esperaras, aún no es el momento para que sepan cuál es su singularidad, pero solo te dire que si tiene relación con los poderes de su madre, es todos lo que te diré ¡¿Ok?!**

 **ChaosGodInfinity Dios! En serio, que mal chiste! Y tranquilo Aaron, eso ya lo sabía pero era solo para advertirte, es como ya lo dije en el anterior capítulo, me daba asco de sólo pensarlo… te creerías que hace poco pro Netflix vi una serie donde en un capítulo la pareja que estaba hospitalizada eran medios hermanos entre ellos y estaban casados, pasa lo mismo en un capítulo de la serie de CSI Miami.**

 **Sobre qué Nathan le tenga respeto a Eien… solo digamos que el chico podría ser un poco… como decirlo con solo una palabra… ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! ¡Tsundere! Podría decirse que es un poco así, pero no tanto ¡¿Entendido?!**

 **¿Que si Lucas tradujo al chico en aquel momento? Un poco, pero no tanto.**

 **Pues avísame cuando estés disponible, aún así, ya te lo dije, tendremos que esperar un poco aún no puedo defifinir por mí mismo en qué nivel podría estar Aaron, pero aún así, avísame que lo hablaremos en ese momento. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 44**

* * *

–Le agradezco capitán, se lo que le pedí es algo complicado de hacer–habló Lucas caminando junto al adulto de cabellos rubios, ambos llevaban puesto sus trajes de héroes y parecían caminar por los pasillos de la prision **Underworld** , los ojos verde jade del adolescente miraban al héroe americano.

–Ni me lo menciones, tienes suerte que conozca a alguna gente de los altos niveles y que me tengas suficiente respeto junto a algunos favores–los orbes celestes con ligeros tonos diferentes solo parecían estar al frente mientras iban recorriendo y cruzaban algunas puertas que no se podían ver su interior al no tener ventanas–Ese pedido tuyo podría causar problemas si empeora la situación actual con ese hombre, la única razón de que hayan aceptados es que personas de mayor nivel quieren ver tu nivel actual, sabes por que ¿verdad?–

–Obviamente, conozco las posibilidades, no te preocupes y solo mantente al tanto, esos superiores que dices podrían hacer un pequeño escándalo–lo que acaba de decir, detuvo en seco a Adam y quien miró ahora la nuca castaña del chico, y el cual también se paró pero a varios pies delante del otro.

–Estas diciendo lo que estoy suponiendo, ¿tengo razón, Lucas?–sin tener que estar al frente del nombrado, el Capitan agarro una revolver plateado que tenía en el cinturón debajo de su espalda y podía sentir como una ligera presión empezó a rodearle, cuando levantó la vista, simplemente se encontró con algo diferente en el estudiante de Yuuei.

Un par de ojos rojos intenso le hicieron parar de hacer que cualquier músculo se moviera, sus celestes solo parecían oscurecerse un poco sintiendo una sensación que ya conocía y eso solo parecía tensar su agarre sobre su revólver.

–Supone lo que quieras, capitán, si el pequeño asunto que tengo que arreglar en esta visita y se soluciona, prometo que te lo contaré–con cada palabra que decía, la ligera presión disminuía al igual que el rojo en los orbes de Eien y nuestro protagonista solo dio media vuelta, y empezó a cambiar en su recorrido.

Soltando el aire que no se había dado cuenta que contenía, una pequeña capa de sudor parecía emerger desde los poros de la piel desde su frente y espalda, soltando su arma que estaba en el cinturón, solo podía ver con su mirada ahora ida por algunos recuerdos, su mano toda temblorosa y rígida ante dichos pensamientos.

Apretado dicha mano con fuerza en un puño, levantó la vista y apenas llegó a enfocar la espalda de Lucas, parpadeo un par de veces para salir de su mente y soltando una bckanada de aire entre suspiros y bufido, de la misma forma que el chica empezó a andar hacia adelante tratando de alcanzar el joven adolescente con sus piernas algo flojas y con unas palabras mentales, continuó con el resto del camino hacia su actual objetivo.

– _Maldita sea Adam, tranquilízate, ese momento no volverá a ocurrir… y si vuelve a ocurrir, esta vez no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda arreglarlo con solo un pequeño intercambio de golpes… o peor aún, otra muerte entre nuestras propias filas_ –

–Hola hijo, ¿como te ha estado yendo la pasantía?–una sonrisa paterna junto a un par de orbes esféricos de un rojo oscuro y un rostro lleno de cicatrices llegó a la vista de Bulletz, quien había pasado por unas pesadas puertas que acaban de cerrar detrás de su espalda armada, el héroe americano miró al pelado japonés adulto habakndk con su hijo mestizo entre un occidental y un oriental.

Recibió un pequeño encogimiento de hombros como respuesta de parte de nuestro protagonista y el cual miraba fijamente a su familiar sin mostrar sus propios ojos del mismo tono que el–Por ahora bien, el capitán me enseñó algunas cosas diferentes en el pais que vivo y cada segundo qué pasó en esta extraña ciudad, no evita que un pensamiento de venir a vivir a aquí paso por su mente–mientras decía eso el chico de dieciséis años de edad empezó a sacarse su saco largo de su parte superior al igual que los guantes y doblándolos con cuidado los colocó a un lado de sus pies.

Al hacer eso, el adolescente pudo ver como los tres hombres que estaban ahora en la habitación estaban en un cuarto de tamaño normal desde el piso hacia el techo y con la diferencia de que los costados estaban alargados extendiéndose un par de metros más de lo que normalmente se construyen.

Quitándose los zapatos y medias, los colocó junto a la otras partes de su vestuario y de la misma forma, colocó sus dedos sobre los botones de su camisa manga larga, solo para tener más su atención a la sensación familiar en la palma de sus pies y su mirada pasó a un costado de su padre, notando como estaba el lugar una extraña similitud a un dojo japonés con todo equipado para el entrenamiento, piso y colores incluidos a los que tenía en el gimnasio mixto de Ikomura.

–¿En serio? Pensé que estarías un poco más limitado de lo que simulabas–sacando su camisa por fin, les mostró al Eien mayor y a Adam, una clara y completa vista de sus brazos Bien formados, siendo remarcados por la camisa sin mangas oscura pegada al torso.

–Fue la idea de ellos, sabían que mi problema podría empeorar por cruzarme con otros convictos de este lugar y decidieron hacer como a otros del mismo o peor calibre, una sala probada para que pudieran descargar sus energías, eso fue la excusa que dijeron–respondió Kai notando en un instante una herida circular y ya cicatrizada por el tiempo en medio de la palma derecha del héroe en entrenamiento, tomando el ejemplo de su hijo primogénito, abrió el sierre de su uniforme y lo bajo haga que la parte superior cayó, atándolos alrededor de su cintura como una clase de cinturón, dio media vuelta y agarre de donde estaban apoyadas, dos espadas de bambú.

–Es entendible, ambos tenemos el mismo problema–Lucas podía sentir la mirada del héroe rubio sobre su espalda, ignorándola siguió con los estiramientos que acaba de empezar y sin quererlo, o tal vez si, le mostró al ojo celeste una ligera parte de su espalda baja y aquella quemadura en dicha zona–Volvernos cada vez más irracionales y dejarnos sucumbir por unos primitivos instintos casi animales, obviamente necesitarías soltarte un poco o como mínimo, descargar tu frustración en tus entrenamientos diarios ¿cierto?–

– _¿Está tratando de provocarlo?_ –pensó Adam caminando un poco hacia la pared a lado de la puerta blindada en la que entró, al llegar a la pared se sentí de espaldas contra ella y se presionó, dejando que su ropa llena de armas blancas y de fuego sonaran un momento por el movimiento brusco.

–Podría decirse que es así hijo, pero solo es algo normal y que me agrada de hacer, ya debería saberlo pero tanto Rikuo, tu madre y yo fuimos quienes abrimos aquel gimnasio–volteando nuevamente mostró cómo sostenía con su única mano, ambas armas de madera y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, estando a pocos metros de él menor y ambos mirándose de cara a cara.

–Lo se, Ikomura-san tiene alguna que otra imagen colocada por el gimnasio, las primeras veces que fui y cuando era un niño de unos seis o siete años, le había pregunta y él me respondió–con rapidez, el castaño levantó su brazo izquierdo y capturó al instante la espada de bambú que iba a pasar de largo, miró a Kai y solo noto como ya se había colocado en posición.

Su única extremidad superior sostenía con un impresionante agarre la empuñadura de la espada, dejando que su grosor se muestre en forma vertical mientras con la punta apuntaba hacia adelante y de la misma forma hacia arriba, sus piernas descalzas estaban firmes y colocadas en una posición donde su pie derecha estaba adelante con la punta apuntando a Lucas y el izquierdo de costado, dejando la parte trasera de su pie en el aire y sus dedos presionando parte del peso de su cuerpo.

Una sensación de completo peligro cruzó cada fibra de su cuerpo y el ojiajde sentía como cada sentido estaba alarmado, dándole señales a su cerebro de una sensación familiar y conocida para la humanidad al momento que vio como los ojos de aquel hombre que biológicamente era su padre, se oscurecían y un brillo animal cruzaba por su mirada.

Esa sensación o más conocida como instinto era.

 **Miedo a la inminente eliminación.**

Apesar de que USA lo sentía, el estadounidense no se movió ni una pulgada, apenas podían detectar su respiración normal y sus ojos solo parecían mirar la escena como algo rutinario, el adolescente salió de cada alerta nerviosa cuando su padre habló, casi asustando a él y a Bulletz.

–Lucas, ¿estás seguro de esto?–sus ojos volvieron a como usualmente los tenía cada vez que estaba el nombrado, sin embrago, debajo de toda paternidad y alegria de ver a su familia, una clara señal de miedo le irradiaba.

No hubo ningun ruido de parte de ninguno de los tres en esa habitación de entrenamientos imitar a un dojo japonés, haciendo que una ligera sensación de temor llegara a ambos adultos cuando trataron de ver al menor entre ellos, solo para quedar estupefactos cuando escucharon un suspiro pesado de parte del castaño de ojos verdes.

Esperen creo que me acabo de equivocar en algo.

Dos orbes rojos intenso y un brillo escarlata fue lo unió que encontró Eien Kai.

La espada de bambú que sostenía el estudiante de Yuuei se movió manteniendo la punta apuntando el piso del lugar y apuntaba adelante de él, dejando que su lado izquierdo estuviera delante y sus piernas apenas sean visibles al estar juntas, lo hizo con lentitud y un calor empezó a llegar a todo el cuarto, la voz de Lucas, emergió de entre los labios en sus sentimiento que parecía determinación y los dos hombres mayores que le notaron el temblar de su agarre.

Pero ya conocían ese temblor y esa falsa determinación, mientras que uno era el que lo vivió y lo sigue viviendo, el otro era uno que ya lo había escuchado, visto y sentido durante varios años, solo empeorando sus suposiciones cuando vieron aquella familiar y espeluznante sonrisa.

El temblor no era por miedo o por una razón parecida, eso era.

 **Sed de sangre.**

–Lo estoy–

* * *

– _Demonios, ya termine el entrenamiento que me programó y ella me dijo que eso era lo único que iba a hacer en este dia, ¡esto es aburrido!_ –una Natsuki pensativa salía del ascensor en el piso de la oficina de Kinetic Wicht, iba a profundizarse aún más al recordar todo lo que hizo en ese día dentro de la agencia en donde estaba haciendo su pasantía y salió con un par de parpadeos al notar una hoja blanca doblada en la mesa del mini-bar que tenía la gran habitación.

– **Natsuki querida, tengo que irme a arreglar un problema y no volveré hasta mañana cerca del desayuno, para cenar puedes pedirte comida por delivery, nos vemos mañana y cuídate, Mamá–**

Luego de leer lo que decía la nota, la chica de cabellos azabaches solo la volvió a doblar y lo guardo en sus pantalones para entrenar, dio una mirada completa hacia toda la parte del salón del piso y suspirando, avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina de su madre, donde ella sabía que estaba el control remoto para la televisión que tenía la mayor de las dos y cuando lo encontró se acercó a la mesita de luz cerca de la puerta.

Sosteniendo dicho objeto, no puedo evitar ver la oficina de la heroina y lo más notable que vio fue una alfombra en vez de piso, de un color bordo fino y elegante, ella solo pudo suspirar al ver los definidos y caros gustas de su familiar, en lo que daba una ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared enfrente a la puerta, miró al cómodo asiento con ruedas negro que tenía el escritorio de madera oscura, a los costados había varias estanterías, la de la izquierda tenía carpetas y documentos con información confidencial y entre otras coas, en la derecha el estante mantenía varios libros con diferentes historias y otras cosas que no tenían que ver con su trabajo.

Cuando iba a dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina, un libro grueso con tapa verde oscuro y las hojas gruesas la detuvieron, una sensación familiar empezó a recorrer su sistema y sin darse cuenta, ella ya había caminado hasta estar frente del estante y sentir con la temas de sus dedos, la gruesa tapa del libro.

–Ya veo, así es donde mamá escondía esto–con su mano libre sacó el libro de su repisa y sintiendo el peso, un pensamiento de que era más ligero de lo que recordaba cruzó por su mente y un divertido bufido salió de su boca, murmurándose para ella misma–Que tonterías estoy diciendo, claro que es más ligero que antes, tenía unos cuatro o cinco años la última vez que lo vi–

Sus pies calzados con unas zapatillas para correr la sacaron de la oficina, caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose, dejando de lado el contro. Remoto y cualquier otra intención de que tenía un pensamiento diferente de lo que ahora estaba presionando contra sus piernas.

Con dos de los dedos de su mano derecha, con una lentitud que muchos confundidiran con cuidado y delicadeza pensandoque rompería el libro, abrió la tapa y lo primero que se encontró fue tres simples palabras en aquella hoja manchada de diferentes cosas, manchas de café, de pintura, pegamento seco y tinta de bolígrafos, solo leyó mentalmente aquellas palabras que estaban en un oscuro y reconfortante negro.

" **Álbum de Recuerdos"**

Pasó dicha página completamente manchada y se detuvo el ver la primera imagen, dejando ver a su madre algo más joven de lo que es actualmente, en una cama de hospital y con los ojos felices y llenos de amabilidad sobre el pequeño bulto que tenía en aquellos pálidos brazos en ese momento, una sonrisa materna estaba plasmada en su cara y apenas podía verse en ese bulto hecho por una manta amarilla pálida, una cabecita que tenía pequeños mechones azabaches y era dueña una pequeña bebe.

Sus ojos amarillos leyeron las palabras debajo de aquella foto y sin darse cuenta, ambas manos que sostenía aquel libro grueso, empezaban a temblar y casi podían ver en sus orbes como un destello de lágrimas empezaba a emerger.

" **Bienvenida al mundo, hija"**

Siguió avanzando cada hoja hasta el final, cada vez más temblorosa y una triste nostalgia salir con forma de lágrimas hasta caer sobre su regazo, apenas notando como en muchos lugares al principio faltaban varías fotos y tragándose la angustia que parecía tratar de salir desde su garganta, cerró con fuerza al momento de ver una foto de ella cuando tenía cinco años de edad y ese día usaba su pequeño uniforme escolar de aquella época.

–Ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, debería irme al hotel donde mamá me hace vivir durante esta pasantía–al momento en que se levantó del sofá, un ruido ligero en el suelo la detuvo e hizo que abajara su nublosa vista.

Una foto algo gastada dejando ver solo el lado donde no tenía la imagen estaba cerca de sus pies, confundida simplemente pensó que se debía a haber caído desde una de las páginas y sin darse cuenta que había caído entre la tapa trasera y la única página, flexinando sus piernas agarró con su mano libre e iba a ponerla entre las hojas, sin embargo, una sensación de curiosidad llegó a ella y con cierta duda volteó hacia donde podía ver el contenido de la foto.

Solo para quedarse muda al reconocer tres de cinco personas amontonada para salir en la cámara, reconociendo la cabellera azabache y ojos amarillos fluorescentes de su madre cuando era joven, Jigoku Masumi, al tutor legal de su compañero de clases y que en su cabellos empezabana notarse una mediana cantidad de pelos canosos, Ikomura Rikuo, no reconociendo a una mujer peliavellana pero esos orbes verde jade les resultaban familiares, la cual estaba cerca de un hombre con cicatrices y completamente pelado con los ojos cerrados.

Deteniéndose en la cara de un hombre que sonreía con felicidad sobre la cabeza de su mamá, mostrando como tenía su estilo de pelo corto y oscuro, unos ojos negros pero con la pupila en vez de blanca, un tono amarillo como el de Natsuki, la adolescente solo pudo dejar salir un pequeño sollozo antes de darse cuanta.

Donde minutos luego de tranquilizarse, dejar el algún de fotos en su lugar en la oficina, pero sin la imagen de aquel grupo de cinco y solo con la misma palabra que salieron de sus labios.

–Papa–

* * *

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por que tardaron tanto idiotas?! ¡El chico se está muriendo!–la fuerte voz de Adam sonó al momento que él y un grupo de enfermeros con ropas blancas pero diferente a los informes normales, entraban por las puertas dobles en lo que se suponía que era la enfermería de la prision.

Los ojos celestes del hombre parecían estar enfocados en lo que había entre los enfermeros, una camilla, la cual podía verse en su mayoría el común color blanco y aún así, un tono que no esperaba ver y que salía a montones del cuerpo de nuestro protagonista que estaba acostado, en su torso podía verse como el rojo de su propia sangre energía como una fuente y el castaño apenas parecía estar consciente con lo que pasaba.

Antes de que pudiera ver más o darse cuenta que en su mano izquierda, lo estaban sacando de la enfermería diciéndole que no debía estar adentro de ella, aquella mano estaba colgada fuera de la camilla, con un fuerte agarre casi como si fuera una parte de su vida, su propia espada larga de dos manos medieval, la hoja estaba cortada a la mitad muy cerca de la empuñadura y como parte de aquel líquido de la vida goteaba de entre sus dedos hasta un pequeño camino que hizo.

–¡Maldicion! ¡¿Por que demonios no lo detuve?!–aunque el héroe rubio iba a intentar gritarse en voz alta para sí misma, el paso de tres personas le llamó la atención y al levantara, se encontró con dos guaridas de la prision, **Underworld** , sosteniendo entre ambos al causante del actual estado de Lucas.

Quien lo causó solo parecía darle una mirada casi muerta y oscura, completamente culpándose consigo mismo y apenas parecía ser el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos que era antes mientras hacían lo que estaban haciendo con el chico, abrió la boca y apesar de que sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, la hizo de cualquier forma.

–Adam, mi hijo va a salir de esta, ¿verdad?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Apesar de que siempre me pongo pensar de que el límite de palabras que tiene que tener como mínimo mis capítulos son de 2.000 palabras, quiero disculparme por que este capítulo sea algo bastante corto o porque sea en cierta forma pesada, el sábado anterior tuve que ir al hospital por que se dificultaba la respiración y eso no era poco común, me sucede normalmente en los inviernos de cada año por culpa en donde duermo, mi habitación está literalmente colgada por dos piezas de hierro y suspendida en el aire, además de que fue algo mal construida al observar casi toda la humedad, curándome problemas en el sistema resporatorio, normalmente es bronco pasmo o bronquitis, espero que nunca llegar a la neumonía, en serio, una de las cosas que más odio es no poder respirar.**

 **Y eso que tuvieron que sacarme sangre por la vena arterial y se me bajo la presciencia por primera vez, no se lo desearía a nadie… bueno, espero que la hayan disfrutado el pequeño capítulo de esta historia y no olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios, les agradezco que hayan leído todo lo anterior y nos leemos después. Bye Bye.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues ¿que pensabas? Creíste que iban a dejar que un villano de alto peligro comiera un helado con su hijo, de igual de letal, en una heladería, Obviamente que iba a terminar mal XD ¡Que malo soy! Sobre los padre de Lucas y Natsuki, pensé que Masumi había dado la pista ya que llama a Ikomura, "Sensei" pero bueno, y sobre las pasmarías… lee el capítulo y ya lo verás. Bye Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Si, Lucas casi muere por culpa de su padre, no te sorprendas, sobre la figura paterna de Natsuki… lo verás en unos capítulos, es todo lo que digo, ¿si las infinitas de Eien y joguki se llegaron a conocer? Tal vez pero eso aún no lo tengo completamente definido, ¿Adam, asustado? Puede ser, así lo entiéndete tu, gracias por el aviso y adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 45**

* * *

– _Ya se terminó la semana de las pasantías, ayer me despedí de mamá y de alguno de sus compañeros en la agencia, la secretaria fue bastante amable de darme unos pequeños aperitivos para el viaje_ –los pensamientos de la azabache iban a como pasó los restos de los días que quedaban entrenando y patrullando con su madre y varios de otros héroes que trabajan en la compañía de Kinetic Witch, ya era el día lunes luego de la semana de pasantías.

Natsuki, se le podía ver patinando sin mucho esfuerzo casi siempre con sus dos pies juntos y siendo impulsada por la cera, ella se mantenía en su mente no prestando atención a varias miradas que le daban algunos civiles a su alrededor reconociéndola, en su camino hacia la escuela fue detenida un par de veces por algunos valientes que se atrevieron a preguntarle si se sacarán una foto con ella o si les daba una firma suya, donde se negó sin mucho interés a ver él como un desgraciado le había pedido su numero telefónica.

– _Espero que la próxima, no venga un idiota como este_ –varias personas parecían temblar del miedo al ver como el que le había pedido su numero estaba inconsciente contra el suelo, sus ojos amarillos parecían identificar pronto las instalaciones de Yuuei y noto como a varios pies adelante de ella había un pequeño grupo de adolescentes con un similar uniforme–Debería apresurarme, no falta mucho para que empiecen las clases–

La chica de quirk relacionados con la cinética aumentó su ritmo y pasó con rapidez a través de la puerta de seguridad, evitando con facilidad a unos pocos reporteros y camarógrafos que intentaron atraparla antes de que entrara, cuando llegó a los casilleros se cambió los patines que usaba por unos que combinaban bastante bien con su actual vestimenta.

Cuando llegó al aula, se dio cuenta de cómo ahora solo había unos pocos de sus compañeros y les dio un leve saludo a todos ellos, yendo hacia su respectivo escritorio se dio cuenta que quien se sentaba delante suya no había llegó, ignorando la extraña sensación algo negativa que emergía del fondo de su cerebro, se sentó en su asiento y espero a llegara el castaño a quien quería ver o empezara ya las clases.

Entre que llegaban los restantes compañeros de clases, hubo varias cosas que Jigoku prestó atención aparte de saludar a cada chica que pasaba y se decían unas pocas cosas entre sí, sobre cómo pasaron la anterior semana, como el pelo de Bakugou parecía estar arreglado cuando recién entró y solo para volver a ser su típico estilo puntiagudo por como se les reían Kirishima y Sero, lo peor fue como tres de sus compañeros masculinos se habían encontrado en sus respectivas pasantías entre sí y se había enfrentado contra un villano de renombre.

 **El Aseisno de Héroes**.

– _Oh, es verdad, salió en las noticias luego de que ocurrió ese ataque de la Liga, fueron salvados por el padre de Todoroki, el héroe número dos, Endeavor_ –pensó Natsuki mirando tanto a Shouto, Midoriya y a Iida, ella se había enterado de l9 ocurrido el día después de todo lo sucedido a la mañana mientras desayunaba con su madre en el piso donde estaba la oficina de la heroina.

Luego hubo unas palabras que había dicho Kaminari que arruinó por unos momentos el ambiente de la habaigacion, solo para ser sustituidos por el sonido común que había justo a minutos antes de que empezara el horario escolar y que su representante levantara las manos empezando gritar que todos volvieran a sus correspondientes asientos que iba a empezar la clase.

En el momento que Aizawa abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que sonó la campana que daba el inicio a clases dio su vago saludo a sus alumnos, siendo respondido en un coro por ellos, y dejó ver cómo tenía su bolsa de dormir amarilla colgada en su brazo derecho, camino hacia su escritorio y guardó su cama portátil en uno de los cajones, cuando terminó levantó su vista mostrando los mismos y cansados ojos antes de hablarles a todos–Espero que hayan disfrutado sus pasantías, pero no pueden descansar más tarde ust–cuando trató de hablar, el sonido de la puerta abrirse de forma fuerte y rápida lo detuvo, todos los adolescentes miraron hacia el causantes mismo tiempo mientras que su profesor solo se volteaba con lentitud.

–Eien, estoy seguro que el director te aviso que no tenías que venir hoy, aún necesitas reposo para sanar esa herida y nos habías avisado que tu viaje en avión se había retrasado pelas turbulencias…Eien, ¿que es esa cosa sobre tu cabeza?–el hombre desarreglado de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros grasosos por no darse una ducha desde hace días, solo podía ver como el nombrado parecía estar mucho peor en apariencias por todo ese sudor que el adulto en la habitación, apesar de eso y de cómo el cabello castaño del chico parecía estar mucho más desordenado sobre su cabeza ocultando sus orbes verde jade, todos los pares de ojos parecían estar confundidos y curiosos por lo que tenía encima de sus pelos.

Aparte de que se veía unas vendas por debajo el cuello, esa cosa que menciono Shouta, mostrando como se paraba sin importar la inclinación de cabeza de nuestro protagonista y como casi toda su piel era de un color arcilla, una apariencia felina siendo saca de alguna vieja animación y solo podía verse como se parecía alguna clase de gato, unas pequeñas alas en su espalda junto a una cola moviéndose, dejó salir un maullido mostrando unos ojos blancos a través de todo ese rostro gatuno y bigotes, con líneas negras ya amarillos por todo su cuerpos, la voz de Lucas en un completo inglés solo dejó mostrar su falta de aire y cansancio de volver a hablar su idioma nativo.

–I was not going to miss for those vague reasons, besides, that stupid wound already healthy for three days and just arrived from America, minimum greeting me Eraserhead–

* * *

–¡Ah! ¡Mi almuerzo!–exclamó Chikara mirando como esa cosa minina le había robado una pieza de su comida de entre sus palillos, ya era mediodía y todas las clases se fueron a buscar sus alimentos al comedor, mientras que el chico de la clase 1-B trataba de recuperar lo que él habían hurtado tanto su compañera de clases, Tsubasa, Lucas y Natsuki miraban por unos instantes lo que ocurría entre los dos en el techo de la escuela.

–Así que Eien, ¿vas a explicarnos que es esa cosa o tendremos que esperar a que hable?–la azabache pregunto deteniendo al susodicho de comer lo que se podía apreciar ser la primera vez una saludable y roja manzana que come enfrente de su inusual grupo de almuerzo, cuando vio como el castaño la mirara dejó que sus labios comentan algo antes de seguir consumiendo las energías necesarias para su cuerpo atarves de su almuerzo–Llegas de lo que parecía ser, el otro lado del nudo, sudoroso y que hayas sufrido alguna clase de herida grave, y con esa rara imitación de un gato–

Sin que ninguno de los dos de la clase 1-A se enteraran, eran vistos por la chica murciélago y con anteojos que se detenía de comer un delicioso bento que hizo algún familiar suyo, ella podía ver algún de preocupación salir de la ojiamarillo pero su atención cambió al momento que escuchó a Nura gritar algo adolorido, ella tuvo que taparse la boca al momento de ver la escena frente suya y evitar reírse, y así evitando que restos de su actual comida masticada saliera de forma vergonzosa de sus labios.

El chico de ojos estrellados solo parecía seguir conteniendo un nuevo grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que trataba de sacarse mano con los palillos del mínimo color arcilla, el cual había agarrado de entre sus fauces la mano del Albino como una clase de venganza, solo para soltarse al momento en que escuchó silbar a Eien y de varios saltitios llegó al regazo del ojijade.

–Su nombre es Alphys, ella es regalo para recordar la semana anterior que dio una persona que conocí en América y tiene que ver con su quirk, y para que dejes de decirle "Esa cosas" a Alphys–explicaba el poseedor de una extraña peculiaridad de fuego sin mirar a nadie en específico y daba un par de caricias en la cabeza de la ahora conocida como Alphys, no parecía sorprendido como los otros tres adolescentes al momento que empezó a ronronear por más mimos–La persona que lo hizo es capaz de generar una arcilla especial y mientras hacía más de sus supuestos golem… solo digamos que no tenía mucho que hacer en el momento y termine haciéndole el molde para que ella salga de ahí, parece haberse encariñado mucho desde que compró vida–

–Entonces, ¿que se supone que debería ser? No parece ningún animal que haya visto en internet–volvió a hacer una pregunta Jigoku, sin embargo, quien le respondió no fue el castaño de su compañero sino la otra persona femenina de ese grupo de cuatro.

–Creo que podría ser algún tipo de esfinge, es un ser mitológico conocido en su mayor parte como demonios con cuerpo de león, alas de ave y rostro de mujer, toma como ejemplo la Gran Esfingo de Egipto… aunque Eien-kun, nunca te vi como el tipo de persona que conocería ese tipo de cosas–explicaba Tsuki mirando al minino alado de arcilla, la cual dejó salir un maullido antes de saltar de las piernas de su dueño y mostró como flotaba unos instantes al interior dar unos cuantos aleteos, fallando en el proceso y mientras caía a unos pies de distancia, aterrizó con elegancia de un verdadero minino.

Cuando la pelivioleta coemnto lo último que h así dicho, solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Lucas y unas pocas palabras más antes de que todos volvieran a su almuerzo, ignorando los intentos logrados y gritos agonizantes de Chikara por causa de la nueva itnentrante artificial de Alphys al grupo.

–Tenía que sacar de algún lado la inspiración, se alguna que otra cosa de diferentes mitologías qué hay por el mundo–

* * *

–¡Hola! ¡He llegado!–exclamó el héroe número uno estando de espaldas a un gran muro y con las puertas Justo detrás suya, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura en una forma de copa, continuó hablando–… Es la nota en la que normalmente. Hago las cosas, pero ahora, en hora de estudio fundamental de héroe ¡Ha pasado tiempo, chicos y chicas! En buen espíritu, eso espero–terminó de decir, ganándose unas cuantas apenas de parte de Ojiro, Sero y de Satou.

–Justo en la cima de toda su experiencia de campo, esta vez mezclaremos un elemento de juego, ¡Es un entrenamiento de carrera de rescate!–levantando un dedo, el héroe rubio les respondió a lo bajo a los anteriores tres, solo para mirar hacia sus estudiantes y ver a Iida en el uniforme de educación física por tener en reparaciones su traje de héroes.

–¿Si es un entrenamiento de rescate no debería realizarse en USJ?–pregunto el de anteojos con el brazo demasiado elevado, siendo acompañado de un asentimiento noto de parte de Midoriya.

–No, ese lugar es para rescate de desastres, ¡Lo que decía era… si! ¡Una carrera! ¡Este es el campo de juego (Gamma)! Donde carriles despnsamente llenos hacen ese sitio de construcción parecer más como un laberinto–mostró como dicha zona parecía ser una encime representación de diferentes tuberías, construcciones y maquinarias para construir, siguió explicando–¡Hagan cuatro grupos, tres ellos serán de cinco y mientras tanto el cuarto será de seis! Haremos el entrenamiento un grupo a la vez!–

–Cuando de la señal de peligro en algún lugar del área ¡Todos empezarán simultáneamente desde fuera de los límites! ¡Es una competencia para ver que puede llegar a salvarme primero!–antes de terminar, All Might, empezó a moverse con lentitud siguiendo mostrando sus mucislos y su mano derecha empezó a señalar a cierto estudiante diciendo al mismo tiempo–Por supuesto, mantenga el daño a los edificios al mínimo–

A quien señalaban no era nada más ni menos que nuestro querido rubio y bomba de tiempo, de mecha corta, Bakugou Katsuki, el cual temblaba de furia murmurando irritado cuando el símbolo de paz dijo eso, terminado de murmurar– **No señales** –pero el héroe no parecía haber terminado, girándose con brusquedad y una velocidad de vértigo, mirando directamente a alguien que seguía en su uniforme principal.

–Y una cosa más, joven Eien, tanto Aizawa como Recovery Girl me avisaron que no podrás participar en los estudios fundamentales de heroísmo de hoy, más tarde deberás ir a la enfermería a que Recovery Girl te revise por seguridad–levantó el pulgar dándole un intento de ánimos sólo recibiendo una cara de aburrieron de parte del castaño y evitando que sus rasgos se vieran desilusionados, empezó a seleccionar a los grupos.

Mientras sucedía eso, Natsuki en su disfraz y sin que nadie se diera cuenta por el visor de su casco, miraba como el sacó gris del ojijade estaba bien doblado y era usado como almohada para dormir por parte de esa criatura de arcilla, Alphys, quien solo parecía disfrutar su siesta de la tarde y ella estaba durmiendo en el regazo de nuestro protagonista, quien solo parecía soltar un suspiro de resignación al no poder hacer nada durante las siguientes horas y miró hacia el cielo azul con solo sus pensamientos alrededor de su mente.

– _Maldita sea Ikomura-san, esto es seguramente tu culpa y parece que ya dejaste en claro, durante esta semana y la siguiente no podré hacer nada físico… esto va a ser muy aburrido_ –

* * *

–¡Cuarto grupo, a sus posiciones! ¡¿Están preparados?!...–gritaba All Might desde los diferentes altavoces de la zona, él y el resto de la clase podían ver a través de las cámaras como los últimos participantes de aquella carrera de rescate estaban ya listos.

Era el cuarto y último grupo, el primero fueron Iida, Ashido, Sero, Ojiro y Midoriya, donde el último nombrado habría mostrado como en tan solo una semana había cambiado de romperse cada hueso al usar su quirk o como mínimo un dedo de su mano, a casi ganar la carrera con lo que parecía usar una mínima parte de lo que es capaz de hacer su poder, moviéndose con mucha agilidad y solo fallando dde ganar por un descuido al pisar una válvula, resbalándose de ella.

El segundo y tercer grupo no fue tan interesante, solo digamos que los ganadores de ellos dos fueron Todoroki y Asui, quedando primeros en sus respectivos grupos y el que estaba por empezar su propia carrera eran Bakugou, Jirou, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Uraraka y como última, nuestra preciada azabache en patines, Jigoku.

Desde las pantallas se podían ver como cada uno estaba en un punto diferente para empezar, a la misma distancia de diferencia hacia donde tienen que llegar y los seis de ellos ya estaban preparados.

– **¡START!** –

Tan solo gritar eso por el micrófono, todos vieron como ya todos salieron despegados desde sus lugares, dejando que la cámara remarcaba como los dos últimos eran la chica de cabellos violetas y el pelirrojo con el quirk de endurecimiento, donde ambos tenía cierta dificultad de pasar por encima de los techos y de las tuberías.

– _Mhn, parece que ella ha mejorado un poco con su resistencia física, pero aún así no va a ganar…_ –los ojos verde jade de Eien miraban como su compañero castaña con poderes relacionados con la gravedad estaba actualmente en cuarta posición, moviéndose entre pausas mientras usaba su singularidad para aligerar su peso corporal y cada vez que lo hacía su rostro parecía ponerse entre un pálido y un tono verde enfermizo– _Aunque, uno parece un tanto errático_ –

A quien nada más ni menos se refería, era Katsuki, el que parecía estar en la delantera al estar impulsándose en gran parte del tiempo por los aires al usar sus explosiones hacia arriba y delante suya, todo el grupo fuera de la carrera podía ver como sus movimientos parecían un tanto bruscos y cuando el que estaba en segundo lugar,Fumikage con su **Dark Shadow** , que él ayudaba en una forma que se agarraba de una superficie con sus filosas garras y de una forma parecía a un látigo era empujado hacia adelante.

El adolescente con cabeza de ave llegó a estar a escasos centímetros detrás de, rubio de ojos rojos rasgados, Bakugou parecía notarlo y cuando todos veían como gracias a esa entidad sombría lo ayudó con agarrarse un poco más adelante de ambas personas, estaba apunto de salir despegado hacia la poca distancia de la meta, una destellante explosión lo sacó de equilibrio y los que miraban la escena solo podían gritar preocupados.

–¡¿Kacchan?!–nuestro protagonista podía escuchar como el chico de cabellos verdes y pecas gritaba sorprendido por tal acción de parte del dueño de aquella explosión, Lucas solo parecía soltar un suspiro sin ninguna razón sabiendo del porqué la actitud tan enfurecida y acción por parte del rubio.

Mirando como Tokoyami lograba reincorporarse antes de chocarse con algo o caer directamente al suelo y terminar mal, unos pensamientos corrieron por su mente al recordar la forma de como Deku se movía en su anterior demostración– _No me sorprende que este actuando así, tu eres el que terminó copiando sus movimientos y hacértelos tuyos, las personas casi siempre se fortalecen por ellas mismas al tomar como ejemplo a otras personas más fuertes, aunque… no creo que haya pensado en eso, ese tipo_ –dejando salir un bostezo, con solo un ojo abierto miraba como el chico explosivo seguía acortando la distancia con el objetivo del ejercicio.

–Bakugou va a quedar en segundo lugar, esa explosión no le ayudó con su avance y ella lo está tomando cono ventaja para ganar–hablando lo suficiente alto, llamó la atención de todos los espectadores al igual que él y lo miraban algo sorprendido de que hablara.

–¡¿A que te estás refiriendo, Eien-kun?! ¡Bakugou-kun, ya está por llegar a la meta!–exclamó algo desorientado su representante de la clase, sus frenéticas manos moviéndose casi de forma robótica terminaron con señalar al último que estaba yendo en primer lugar.

–¿Estas completamente seguro, representante?–ni siquiera intentaba mirar a la pantalla mientras le daba unas caricias a su ser de arcilla alrededor de sus piernas cruzadas, dejando que el ronroneo siguiera luego de responder a Iida con otra pregunta.

Antes de que alguien más volviera a poder preguntarle al castaño, algunos que había vuelto a la carrera exclamaron sorprendidos cuando un borrón plateado con gris y destellos alamrillos pasó por a lado de Katsuki y Tokoyami, destellando cada vez que tocaba una superficie y en cada empujón parecía más borroso que antes, en menos de un par de segundos, terminó de llegar al objetivo y con que los destellos amarillos se calmaran.

–¡La ganadora de esta última carrera y en primer lugar es, la joven Jigoku!–con varias corrientes de energía del mismo color que sus ojos, la azabache parecía sonreia un poco por el logro recién hecho.

El segundo lugar terminó siendo del rubio explosivo, que parecía estar mucho más furioso que antes y dejó salir unas pequeñas explosiones de sus láminas, el tercero fue claramente Fumikage, cuarto Uraraka, en quien Jirou por un pequeño accidente de Kirishima al terminar cayéndose de los techos y caer directamente a un par de cubos de basura algo sucios, haciendo que tanto la pelivioleta como la chica de gravedad cero se alejaran al oler el fuero olor que expulsaba de su ser el pelirrojo.

Recibiendo una felicitación de parte del héroe número uno y su profesor, Natsuki solo parecía era algo aliviado de ver la diferencia de cómo era antes, la pobre chica podía sentir como Bakugou parecía tratar de quemarla con la vista sobre su nuca, resistiendo la sensación de suspirar y maldecir a lo bajo, siguió con el resto del grupo a All Might hacia donde estaban sus otros compañeros de clases con solo un pensamiento.

– _Me pregunto, ¿como habría logrado Eien llegar a la meta, que aprendió durante su pasantía en América?... nah, seguramente hubiera usado a ese caballo suyo, ¿Ruby, ese era su nombre, verdad?_ –

* * *

–Alphys, vuelve aquí, no necesito que traten de volver a detenerme y eso que apenas logré zafarme de esos héroes cuando venía corriendo hacia acá–diciendo esas palabras, Eien, agarraba con dos dedos de su mano ambas alas de la recién nombrada y levantándola solo parecía recibir un maullido como si le entendiera.

Nuestro protagonista ya estaba volviendo tarde a su dulce hogar al tener que ser revisado por cierta enfermera anciana y con título en el heroísmo, dejó salir un suspiro por el pensamiento recordando el largo sermón que recibía de Recovery Girl y ver cómo cierto minino artificial se había hachado una siesta en su equipaje escolar.

Lucas ya podía ver desde la distancia el edificio con su departamento y había colocado a Alphys, sobre su hombro no ocupado por su bolso, la esfinge de arcilla parecía algo inquieta y moviéndose sin importarle su propio peso al ojijade, dio un salto aterrizando en los cabellos del adolescente y contenta dejó que sus alas mostraran su ánimo al dar un par de aleteos sin fuerza junto a su cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

–Que tendré que hacer contigo Alphys, técnicamente no cuentas como una mascota y ni siquiera tengo que darte alimento para gatos, en su mayor parte, solo un par de bocados de mi comida o la de Chikara, al parecer te gusta ese tipo de alimentos–recibió un ronroneó al decir eso final sobre ese chico de cabellos blancos y ojos estrellados celestes, sus pasos eran escuchados en la escalera interna del edifico mientras subía solo–Pues, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, por ahora tendrás que conocer a mi hermana, Natalie, te caerá bien y espero que no termines siendo demasiado mimosa, ella cae fácil con esa clase de tácticas, ¿escuchaste?–

Recibiendo un maullido como respuesta, Lucas, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos para un lado al sentir como Alphys temblaba un poco por la anticipación de conocer a la familia de su dueño, dejando salir una bocanada de aire, una ligera línea de humo gris salió de sus labios y se detuvo a tiempo Justo al frente de la entrada de su departamento.

Extendiendo la mano, intento alcanzar el tomo de la puerta pero se abrió de forma repentina y era seguido de una voz masculina familiar–Por fin llegaste Eien, casi pensé que te habías muerto viniendo para acá, por lo menos trata de mandar un mensaje a mi número si llegaste a Yuuei o como mínimo, llámame, no sólo decirme por una grabación de voz que tenía que ir a buscar tus cosas al aeropuerto–diciendo eso Ikomura trató de aliviar su encuentro con su ahijado, solo para fruncir el ceño al ver la extraña cosa en la cabeza del ojijade y cuando iba a volver a hablar él fue interrumpido al instante que una mancha borrosa de color marrón avellnaa pasaba por debajo de él y chocaba contra Lucas, con un grito lleno de felicidad y de alivio.

–¡ONII-SAN!–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y listo, por fin vuelve nuestro querido y preciado protagonista a su país, ya terminado la semana de pasantía y llegando tarde a clases, junto a una nueva aduiqusion para su familia, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos signos en forma de comentarios. Adiós.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Sobre el daño en el cuerpo de Lucas… lo verás en el siguiente no, en el capítulo número 48 o durante el examen final del, Claro ya tengo a quien va enfrentarse ambos OC ¿quieres tratar de adivinar quien será? ¿Te animas? Bye Bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Saludos a ti también, Chaos-kun, si Jigoku se lució en la práctica, si Alphys la nueva adquisición en la familia de Lucas y tendrá cierta relevancia, obvio que anatsuki tenga pendiente a Eien, ¿que esperas?... hay algo que vendrá en varios capítulos que tiene que ver con eso, per tendrás que esperarlo. Sobre los exámenes, trata de adivinar contra quienes se enfrentarán o con quien lo harán Eien y Jigoku. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 46**

* * *

–¿Quieres volver a tu entrenamiento de rutina, hoy y ahora?–preguntaba Ikomura de espaldas contra el adolescente que era su responsabilidad, eran las cinco y media de la mañana y el hombre canoso estaba abriendo su gimnasio mixto, y solo para encontrarse a Eien ya en la entrada despierto, ropas para entrenar pero arriba dela remera sin mangas tenía una campera térmica por el frío de la manaña y un bolso que seguramente tenía el uniforme de la Academia Yuuei.

–Sino entiendes Ikomura-san, la herida ya se había sanado gracias al quirk de uno de los doctores de **Underwolrd** , aunque por eso tuve que estar en un coma inducido para recuperar las energías durante casi cuarenta y ocho horas…–el castaño le explicaba como décima vez desde que llegó de vuelta al país al adulto delante de él, el de sesenta años de edad solo dejó salir un suspiro y antes de que llegara a decir algo para contrarrestar eso, Lucas volvió a hablar–Y ya te dijo, ayer luego de que se terminara las clases me hicieron ir a que me verifique Recovery Girl, no tenía ninguna anomalía o daños internos, esa vieja desgraciada lo único que hizo fue darme una charla y de como no sabía cuidarme o a mi salu–

–Bien, puedes entrar y solo hacer la mitad de lo que normalmente haces, no soy estupido y no darme cuenta de como te movías ayer en la noche durante la cena, eras más lento de lo normal y esa cosa que tienes como mascota ahora no ayudo a distraerme a mi, solo a tu hermana y me sorprende, ella nos e despegó hasta casi una media hora después–algo cansado, Rikuo solo dejó salir lo que decía sin darle mucha atención al ojijade, ya terminado de abrir las personas y abriendo la puerta principal del lugar, adentrándose con Eien, antes de que nuestro protagonista entrara a la sala de kendo donde entrenaba, le advirtió–Recuerda solo puedes hacer la mitad, aún necesitas descansar y lo harás durante una semana, sino tendrás que buscarte otro lugar donde hacer la rutina, ¿Entendiste, Eien?–

Ni siquiera obtuvo su respuesta a cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el adulto solo pudo tratar de aflojarse los hombros algo tensos por el estrés que él causaba su ahijado, dejando que sus brazos colgaran a los lados cuando terminó empezó a dar una vuelta a todo el gimnasio para asegurarse que las máquinas de todo el lugar funcionaran, verificaba y comprobaba toda, desde las cintas hasta las bicicletas, si las pesas estaban en su lugar y su los altavoces para las músicas funcionaban perfectamente, no tardó mucho para ver como por la ventana empezaban a sentir los primeros rayos solares del día a saludarle cuando terminó toda la inspección.

– _Bien, todo está en buen estado y en su lugar, necesito un café… debería ver si Eien quiere uno, seguramente no quiso despertar a su hermana por el ruido, ella tiene el suelo ligero… yo diría demasiado, apenas podía tratar de ver alguna novela durante la noche sin despertarla por accidente, Dios que niña_ –empezando a camina hacia al puerta donde había entrado Lucas, iba a abrirlo cuando dicha puerta se abrió hacia adentro en la habitación antes de que llegara a tocar el picaporte.

Cuando un calor algo insoportable y el olor a algo quemado llegó a sus fosas nasales, es cuando not como la remera sin mangas blancos y las vendas en las manos del chico frente. A el, quien había abierto la puerta, estaban semi-quemadas, humeantes y dejando ver varias partes del cuerpo bien formado del adolescente, sin dejar ver sus pectorales o estómago por la escasa y poca ropa que le quedaba a en la parte superior, no llegó a preguntar que le ocurrió cuando Eien le hizo su pregunta primero.

–Ikomura-san, ¿aún tienes guardadas en algún lado esas viejas grabaciones que me enseñaste hacia unos años? Necesito verlas antes de irme a la academia, sino me las puedes dar, las vendré a buscar luego de las clases para verlas en el departamento con esa vieja máquina de video que está en mi habitación–

* * *

– _Bien, por suerte Ikomura-san las tenía guardadas en un lugar donde recordaba, las veré luego en casa… ¿debería verlas con Natalie o tal vez no?_ –pensado esa última al final, los ojos verde jade del chico estaban mirando hacia arriba mientras veía como algunas nubes blancas tenían formas extrañas y solo para que una pequeña cabeza de arcilla, unos ojos blancos y rostro gatuno lo recibiera por encima de su visión, dejando salir una leve cantidad de humo blanquecino casi gris, golpeó directamente al hocico de Alphys, ganándose un maullido de protesta y le comentó–Tienes suerte Alphys, debería dejarte en el departamento peropreferiia que el casero aún no empezará a quejarse por el ruido que hagas o que destruyas la casa, ¿tengo razón, verdad?–

Cuando obtuvo su respuesta de un ronroneo al mismo tiempo de como el minino alado artificial de daba un leve golpe con una de sus patas, el castaño solo continuó caminando, aún era temprano en la mañana y había ido de vuelta su casa para bañarse, y llevándose a zalphys en el proceso.

– _Por lo que recuerdo, contando este día, faltan casi dos semanas para que sean las pruebas del final de ciclo en junio… bueno, no es como si importara, siempre estu_ –el adolescente nunca llegó a terminar su línea de pensamientos, sintiendo una sensación demasiada familiar se detuvo en medio de la cera, a un par de metros de tener que cruzar la calle y sus ojos instintivamente fueron hacia la fuente, la cual estaba en la otra cera frente a él.

Había unos pocos vehiculos andando en las calles a esas horas del día, dejando ver como pocos hombre s y mujeres caminaban mirando a sus relojes apresurados, con un café en la mano, papeles apuntó de caer, etc, lo enviaba esa sensación a través de su columna vertebral era ver a un alto hombre, no podía ver su rostro o cualquier rasgo al llevar una capucha encima de él.

Esa persona estaba quieta frente a frente contra Lucas, a parte de su capucha puesto nuestro protagonista podía notar cómo llevaba un abrigo largo y malgastado, pantalones de vestir sucios y rotos, no podía ver sus pies por todo el movimiento de la multitud, el hombre parecía darse cuenta como el ojijade lo miraba y él simplemente elevó ligeramente la cabeza, para luego moverla hacia abajo como un asentimiento.

Durante el proceso de ese asentimiento, Eien pudo llegar a ver cómo llevaba un cubre cuellos hasta la nariz cubiebrod la boca y barbilla, sin darle características diferenciales, sin embargo, lo que llamó más aus atención fueron esos ojos del hombre y los cuales parecían camabkrse de color entre amarillo brillante y azul eléctrico, y al hacerlo le mostró al castaño el sentimiento que le transmitía directamente a él.

 **Sed de sangre.**

Hubo un momento, donde ambos cruzaron la mirada y el hombre le envió lo que quería decirlo con solo hacer eso, fuerte y claro.

 **Deseos de venganza y muerte, ansias de verlo sin vida y con una mirada de desesperacion.**

Lucas apenas parecía estar reaccionando a esa persona, solo para parpadear cuando un camión le cubrió la vista de la otra persona y cuando se fue dicho vehículo, ese hombre de extraños ojos había desaparecido, dejando salir un suspiro volvió a seguir su recorrido hacia Yuuei.

Levantó su mano derecha y se rascó la parte trasera de s cabeza, sintiendo sus hebras castañas con las yemas de sus dedos mientras se rascaba casi como una reacción nerviosa y cuando nuevamente noto a Alphys que le transmitía cierta preocupación en su línea de visión, solo dejó salir unas palabras para calmarla.

–Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte, antes de ir a clase te compraré para comer y yo debería conseguirme algún café frío… necesito un poco de cafeína en mi organismo, aún tengo un poco de Jet-lag–su mirada iba hacia el frente pasando cada peatón que se cruzaba con él y solo parecía hacer eso con sus ojos para mantenerse al tanto con lo que le rodeaba, solo que tenía algo en su mente.

Empezó a recordar lo sucedió hace pocos minutos, recordando la sed de sangre de esa persona pero no parecía prestarle principalmente su atención a ese hombre, solo tratando de recuperar él como sus pelos de la nuca se habían erizado en un leve e inesperado escalofrío al sentir esa sensación, y el problema era que.

No había sentido solo las intenciones asesinas de una persona.

 **Sino, las de otras más en sus espaldas.**

Nuestro protagonista volvió a la realidad soltando un suspiro, dejando que sus hombros se relajaran físicamente un cupo al recordar esa sensación y tuvo varios pensamientos en su cabeza.

– _No logre identificar a las otras fuentes, necesitaré estar un poco más al tanto de lo que me rodea… ¿debería decírselo a Ikomura-san o alguno de los maestros de la academia?_ –

* * *

–Tienen lo que queda del día para que se pongan a corriente con los estudios a quienes no lo están o vayan a entrenar en alguna de las instalaciones, los estaré revisando en algún momento para ver si lo están haciendo o holgazaneando, el tiempo es oro, estudiantes–terminado de decir eso, Aizawa, se adentro hacia el edifico principal de la escuela dejando a su clase en los campos de entrenamiento y que hicieran una de las dos cosas que les dijo el maestro, terminado con dividirse en varios grupos para irse a estudiar a la biblioteca o a alguna zona vacía para entrenar.

–Jigoku-chan, ¿vamos a entrenar a zona de edición? Queremos practicar un poco en movimientos de zonas urbanas–pregunto Ashido dirigiéndose hacia la chica en patines, la cual se giró hacia su amiga rosa y ahí fue cuando le respondio, notando como eran Mina, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure y Jirou quienes iban a a ir a dicha zona.

–Claro Ashido, pero adelántense, quiero estirar un poco antes de ir a entrenar–cuando recibió una confirmación animada de parte de la pelirosa y de la chica invisible diciéndole que no se tarde, empezó a estirar las piernas dejando que se movieran hacia los lados y bajando cada vez más, para luego bajar su parte superior y tocar el suelo con las puntas de sus dedos.

Su concentración sobre sus estiramientos salió por completo cuando el leve sonido de unas pisadas llegó a sus oídos, a través de la gran cortina de sus cabellos negros azabaches que cubrían sus ojos al tener su cabeza inclinada hacia bajo y podía ver por sus piernas al resto de campos sus espaldas, sus ojos amarillos se movieron hacia quien La Haya sacado de su concentración.

Lo que veía era un Eien Lucas caminando a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba ella, al igual que unos pocos más listos que se habían quedado para hacer lo mismo que ella, estiramientos.

Volviendo con Natsuki, ella noto de inmediato que la fuente de esas ligeras pisadas no venían de parte del castaño sino de su extraño minino de arcilla y la cual le seguía a su dueño detrás suyo mirando con cierta curiosidad los alrededores, apesar de eso, la chica en patines solo podía darse cuenta que en cada momento que el chico de ojos verde jade daba un paso hacia donde esté yendo, no hacia ninguna clase de ruido que le haga notar su presencia a alguien cerca de él y además, el adolescente parecía estar profundo en sus propios pensamientos.

– _¿Que te está manteniendo tan distraído, Eien?_ –se preguntaba mentalmente la azabache recordando como desde que había atravesado las puertas de la clase esa mañana, el castaño había estado bastante distraído en su mente pero no lo suficiente como ahora ya que había tenido la mitad de su atención siguiendo las enseñanzas de cada uno de los profesores y solo haciendo de ella cuando Alphys hacía algo o un maestro le hacía una pregunta.

Sin embargo, parece que nuestro protagonista había sentido una mirada sobre él y en ese mismo instante se giró hacia donde lo sentía, ahí fue cuando Jigoku se congeló, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y vio algo que cambió en Eien.

Sus ojos se habían tornado rojo vivo, casi como el de una bestia.

La chica podía sentir como su propia sangre se había empezado a sentir que se le bajaba la temperatura y como parecía estar helada bajo la mirada roja del otro, cuando pudo volver a respirar y darse cuenta que había dejado de hacer dicha acción, fue cuando Lucas parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser verde jade, su vista se movió hacia la pequeña pata que se había colocado en una de sus piernas llamando su atención y un maullido de Alphys fue lo que recibió.

Natsuki vio como se agachaba y agarraba a la esfinge en miniatura, alejándose sin decir nada o volver a conectar su mirada con al de ella, desapareciendo entre unos árboles de un pequeño bosque cercano a donde estaba algunos de la clase y ahí fue cuando la chica de ojos amarillos tuvo solo una pregunta que se murmuró en voz baja atraves de sus labios.

–¿Que demonios fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?–

* * *

– _La cena acaba de terminar y Natalie está en su habitación, veré las grabaciones en el televisor del living, no creo que los videos tengan buena calidad y necesitaré verlas en una pantalla grande_ –saliendo sin hacer mucho ruido de su habitación, un Lucas vestido con ropas ligeras y para dormir, las cuales eran unos pantalones negros largos y holgados junto a una remera blanca y la cual por alguna extraña razón no tenía la manga izquierda como si hubiera sido rasgada por alguna razón.

Alphys se había quedado en la habaktacion de su hermana menor y ya debería estar hecha dese una siesta en las piernas de la menor de los Eien, pasando con cuidado por el pasillo hacia el living-cocina de su departamento y entre sus brazos bien formados se podía ver una vieja máquina que producía dichas grabaciones de hace varias décadas, no tardó en llegar al sofá y volteándose hacia la pantalla de plasma que había en su hogar, con cuidado y cada tanto por unos segundos deteniéndose a mirar algún cable que no recordaba, trataba de concertarlo en el lugar correcto.

Luego de un par de intentos fallidos al tratar de encenderlo y ver si en el televisor estaba el video que había puesto en la máquina, lo logró hacer al séptimo o octavo intento, sacando un suspiro pesado de sus labios al ver como empezaba el video a reproducirse.

Y eso terminó con un pequeño sobresalto del castaño, por culpa del fuerte grito de alguien que parecían estar grabando.

–¡Vamos Kai-kun, ya deja de estar grabándome todo el tiempo y apaga esa cámara de video!–una voz femenina y algo familiar parecía congelar al ojijade de hacer algún movimiento, apenas logró bajarle el volumen del sonido cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz luego de un par de ruidos que sonaban mal grabados–Dios, a veces eres desesperante, no puedo creer que seas mi novio desde hace unos tres años, Kai-kun–

La cámara había estado apuntado al piso durante esos extraños ruidos, los cuales se logró identificar entre movimientos de manos sobre todo el dispositivo y una risa de un hombre que dispuso que podría ser ese "Kai-kun", el video dejaba ver como la escena se movía hasta apuntar a una mujer que reconoció el adolescente que estaba viendo la grabación.

Unos ojos verde jade casi iguales a los suyos, una larga cabellera avellana en una forzada cola de caballos y desde el fondo, la familiar pared de una de las habitaciones del gimnasio mixto de Ikomura y eso fue todo lo necesario para que una voz inesperada detrás de Lucas hablara, la cual había identificado a la mujer como también lo hizo nuestro protagonista.

–¿Mamá?–una Natalie en sus respectivos pijamas, una remera roja y pantalones cortos grises oscuros, miraba desde uno de los asientos en el sofá y sin señales de Alphys cerca de la pequeña niña de diez años de edad.

–Natalie, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estar en tu habitación?–el mayor de entre los dos que poseían los mismos ojos jade, logró detener el video y para su mala suerte la detuvo en el mismo insté que se dañaba ver como mostraban el rostro de la madre de ambos a una edad de entre los veinticinco y treinta años de edad.

–Quería un vaso debuta antes de irme a la cama… Onii-san, ¿que estas mirando? ¿Porque nuestra mamá parece más joven en este video?–la mirada confusa de la peliavellana parecía causar cierto arrepentimiento en el estudiante de Yuuei, ya sabiendo que no podía mentirle más a su hermana o que una idea se le ocurra ens u cabeza, le respondió con la verdad.

–Natalie, son unas viejas grabaciones que tenía Ikomura-san escondidas en el gimnasio, se las pedí prestadas por que necesito mirar algunos momentos grabados en ellas y el plasma del living es el mejor para eso…–él como los ojos ya algo entristecidos de ella miraban la cara joven de su madre, solo pudo moverse hasta sentarse en el sofá cerca de Natalie y con cierta duda en su voz, hizo una pregunta que sabía ya la respuesta.

–¿Quieres ver algunos videos conmigo, Natalie?–

La menor se giró brevemente hacia su hermano mayor, con cierta duda y un toque de vergüenza, sus ojos volvieron hacia al pantalla y hacia la persona que tenían tantas similitudes casi de forma idéntica a ella solo varias décadas más, la Eien solo pudo asentir como una confirmación ya que podía sentir un nudo en su garganta y por culpa de eso no podía articular ninguna clase de palabras que llegara a salir de sus labios.

Con la mano aún en el control remoto, le dio con el simple movimiento de un dedo al botón y presionándolo, el video nuevamente volvió a la vida y fue acompañado por una voz masculina que nuestro protagonista llegó a identificar apenas vio el rostro de la fuente.

–Sandra, vamos de vuelve la cámara ¿No que tenías que practicar un poco tu actuación para la festividad que se acerca? Vas a necesitar la práctica, casi siempre sueles causar algunas quemaduras sino te das cuenta–la joven mujer de cabellos avellanas llamada Sandra movió la visión del video y apuntó hacia un hombre fornido, calvo y con unas claras y invisibles cicatrices sobre su cabeza, unas en la barbilla, cuello y en ambos brazos.

Eien Kai tenía los brazos cruzados ante la cámara y el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír cerrando sus ojos rojos, viendo lo que sucedía detrás de la grabación y dejó salir una risa algo burlona–Bien, pero no hagas ningún ruido, necesito concentrarme y ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que trate de practicar un poco–cuando la persona femenina del video terminó de decir eso, el cuerpo bien formado de Kai tembló ante las palabras y el japonés parecía recordar dicho accidente.

–Si, tranquila amor, no trataré de causar otro incendio–mientras la lnatalla se movió un poco erráticamente ante lo dicho por el hombre, hubo un pequeño grito corto que parecía salir de la garganta del Eien siendo grabado como una forma de quejarse–¡Sandra, casi dejar caer la cámara! ¡Como mínimo avisa!–

–¡Calla, necesito concentrarme!–cuando por fin se dejó de mover todo el video, ahora se podía ver como en medio de aquella habitación de Kendo, la mujer de ojos jade y cabellos castaño avellana se paraba recta, luego de la advertencia que le dijo a su novio dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones con lentitud como una forma de relajarse.

Ninguno de los dos Eien que miraban el plasma hizo algún ruido, tampoco lo hizo la grabación como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera y no sucedió nada peligroso, ambos pares de ojos jade al instante identificaron un brillo entre los dedos de Sandra.

 **Fuego.**

Habiendo unido ambas manos mientras dejaba salir el aire, ella empezó a moverse con fluidez al mismo tiempo que aspiraba con un pequeño sonido de dicha acción y de entre sus dedos finos llamas salían como si hubieran sido contenidos por la mujer, siguiendo a la par de los movimientos que hacia la peliavellana de veintitantos años de edad y formando círculos y varios remolinos en el aire.

Las luces que producían esas hermosas llamas que iban cambiando de intensidad a los finos movimejtnos casi hipnóticos de Sandra, causaban que diera al video él como se oscurecían los alrededores casi para agregar detalles a lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

–Genial–hubo un murmullo que llegó a los oídos de Lucas, quien miró desde la esquina de sus ojos él como brillaban los ojos de Natalie y como seguían con fascinación la hermosa escena que veía grabada frente a ella.

Cuando volvió a la pantalla, su mirada se abrió un par de centímetros cuando vio un tornado entre amarillo, naranja, rojo y azul claro rodear a la mujer que causaba eso, girando con movimientos que llegó a identificar como una mezcla de artes marciales y algún tipo de baile, cada línea ardiente que se tornaba entre dichos colores anteriormente y se empezaban a separar, con un adema de las manos de Sandra, parecían transformarse en el movimiento en diferentes cosas.

Lo primero que se transformaron esas llamas fue.

– _¿Sakura?_ –

Justamente fue el único pensamiento que tuvo nuestro protagonista al ver dicho árbol en un estado completo y madura, su madre estaba dentro de él moviéndose como un hada o algún ser divino, haciendo que el fuego mismo se tornaran como los mismos pétalos de Sakura que caían cuando era temporada y solo para el momento que caían desaparecer en pequeños restos iluminados anaranjados, casi como algún tipo de luciérnagas hechas de fuego.

Tan repentino como fue ese hermoso árbol, fue sustituido con velocidad en menos de un parpadeo y mostrando como cada rama y pétalo cambiaban de forma, a unas aves, peces y conejos, donde se movían como si estuvieran vivo al igual que la respectiva forma que eran esos animales, rodeando a Sandra y la cual se agachaba, sosteniendo a un pequeño conejito entre sus manos y acercándolo a su rostro.

La cámara parecía aumentar acercándose a la cara de la mujer y cuando se enfocó bien, la peliavellana le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al animal que ardía.

Para luego desaparecer en el aire como si fueran de aire, restos iluminados de las llamas iban a apagándose alrededor de la de ojos verde jade y moviendo su cuerpo, se detuvo de frente ante la cámara y inclinándose, toda señal de cualquier fuego o chispa desapareció al momento que hizo al reverencia.

Y en ese mismo instante, la pantalla se puso negra justo cuando hubo un par de aplausos en el fondo y eso se ganó un pequeño gemido de desilusión de Natalie, la cual dijo en voz baja con un tono triste en sus palabras.

–Ohh, y yo quería ver más de eso, no sabía que mama podía hacer eso–cuando sus propios ojos idénticos a aquella mujer se voltearon hacia la persona de mayor altura que ella sentada junto en el sofá, con cierta cara de perrito, volvió a hablar–¿Podemos ver otro, Onii-san?–

No obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato, la menor de los hermanos miró como la propia mirada del adolescente aún no había salido del televisor, aún así, el rostro de la niña de diez años se iluminó ante lo dicho por el castaño.

–Claro, para eso vine a verlo en el living Natalie, así que no me culpes por despertarte cansada luego de esto y tampoco quiero aguantar tus quejas, ¿Entiendo, niña? ¿Si o no?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Y bien, aquí tienen el capítulo número 46 de esta historia, saben… nunca espere que esta historia sea ni tan larga y tan atragante, apesar que soy yo el que la escribe… que irónico. Cada vez que termino de escribirla ya me dan ganas de empezar a escribir el siguiente, pero como ya tengo una segunda historia que escribo la escribo semanalmente entre esta y la otra, bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios, nos leemos después. Adiós.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Descarga de Responsabilidad: My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, solamente estoy usando sus personajes y algo de la trama para esta historia.**

 **KarmaChaos5: Pues tienes casi toda la razón del porqué Lucas quería ver esos videos, sobre aquellas personas que miraban con sed de sangre y ansias de matar a Eien… lo verás en él siguiente, sobre la persona que se va a enfrentar a Lucas y Natsuki, si te va a encantar y va a ocurrir algo que está relacionado con ciertas personas que se conocen desde hace mucho, disfruta el capítulo y bye bye.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Pues digamos que Lucas si tuvo ese escalofrío pero no es por la razón que estas pensando, lo que ocurrió a Natsuki con Lucas… verás el por qué de eso en el siguiente no, en el capítulo número 49… tal vez, no lo sé, sobre su Alphys tiene otras funciones, la verdad no, aparte de que es otra boca más para darle de comer y que ayuda un poco a Lucas cuando está solo en casa como compañía, no es nada más. Adiós.**

* * *

 **Red Eyes 47**

* * *

–Clase, hoy se enfrentarán entre ustedes en un uno contra uno, tienen permitido usar sus singularidades y toda esta área durante sus peleas, nombrare a dos de ustedes y darán un paso adelante, serán de forma aleatoria y el combate durará cinco minutos, si en ese tiempo aún no se ha decidido el ganador, terminarán en empate–decía Aizawa frente a todos sus estudiantes, cada uno de ellos estaban en su uniforme de educación física y toda la clase estab en las afueras de las instalaciones de la academia.

Estaban en el horario de tarde y estaban haciendo entrenamiento físico, era viernes y para el siguiente lunes solo faltaría una semana antes de que empezara el examen de finales trimestrales, muchos de ellos ya aprecian un poco ansiosos conociendo sus posiciones entre los veintidós de ellos.

Shouta miró a cada uno de ellos y por unos segundos más sus ojos oscuros detrás de sus cabellos grasosos y mal cuidados vieron a cierto adolescente, Eien Lucas, desde que había vuelto apenas había hecho algo físico dentro de la escuela y fue avisado por el director, que su tutor legal, Ikomura, les había avisado que el castaño había vuelto a su régimen de entrenamiento diario pero con varias diferencias que no sabe ni él ni los profesores de la escuela.

– _El director Nedzu, mencionó que ya no hace el entrenamiento físico junto a su práctica de Kendo solitario la misma cantidad de veces como eran antes, supuestamente empezó a hacer algún tipo de meditación o método de relajación y parece que empezó a leer algunos libros fuera de los temas educativos en la biblioteca…_ –manteniendo esos pensamientos el profesor principal de la clase 1-A sonrió de forma maliciosa ante una idea y volvió a hablar hacia sus alumnos–Cada uno de ustedes tendrán varios enfrentamiento, así que contrólense y no hieran de gravedad a sus compañeros, para cuando termine esta clase y quien tenga el número de más bajas o quien yo diga que tiene que hacerlo, como castigo al no tomar en cuenta esa regla…–

–Tendrán qué haces veinte vueltas a toda la Academia–

Hubo varias quejas entre los estudiantes más usuales en hacer eso y en específico eran Ashido, Kaminari, Mineta, algunas veces Iida y Yaoyorozu, pero esta vez, cada uno de ellos parecían callarse y am tener sus labios sellados, cuando quien fue el primero en hablar fue alguien que nadie esperaría en hacer eso.

–¿En serio, veinte vueltas? Eso es una pérdida de tiempo–hablando de una forma demasiada directa, Lucas fue el que había dicho esas palabras y eso causó que todos lo miraran, algunos no pudieron evitarlo y sus ojos subieron hacia su cabeza, notando como Alphys estaba entre despierta y dormida, y la esfinge en miniatura y de arcilla solo dejó salir un bostezo con un pequeño ruido de su garganta.

El ojijade sin querer había dejado un silencio incómodo en el aire y solo fue interrumpido luego de un largo rato, Eraserhead parecía bastante irritado aunque no lo esté mostrando, dejando salir un ruido de su garante con su rostro cansado y apesar que su cara no lo mostrará, sus ojos ahora rojos y cabellos elevados por la activación de su quirk, miraba directamente enfadado al Eien.

–¿Una pérdida de tiempo, dices Eien?–hizo una pregunta retórica con un tono macabro y causó varios escalofríos a sus estudiantes, quienes retrocedieron asustados y de forma casi instintiva, alejándose y dejando solo al susodicho.

Lo único que parecía recibir de parte del castaño, fue una mirada aburrida y sin ninguna señal de haber sido afectado por eso, más aún, casi como si quisiera hacerlo enojar más, sacó de alguna parte de su cuerpo un libro que había tomado prestado dela biblioteca de la escuela y empezó a leerlo, haciendo que varios tragaran un nudo en sus gargantas cuando una intención oscura parecía mellar a rodear al maestro.

–Eien, por esa falta de respeto, luego de esta clase harás junto al perdedor esas veinte vueltas más otras diez y luego irás conmino a la dirección a hablar con el director por esa falta de tu parte, ¿entendido?–con un tono que dejaba salir sus intenciones, junto a uno demandante y casi militar, solo recibió una respira vaga de parte de nuestro protagonista.

–Si, sensei–

* * *

–Jigoku, détente, Los cinco minutos ya han acabado–habló de forma repentina y autoritaria, el héroe con el quirk Eraser miraba como el puño derecho de la azabache se detenía justo a pocas pulgadas de la cabeza de su oponente y quien se enfrentaba era Kirishima, donde el pelirrojo había terminado de caer de espaldas un par de veces durante el combate y cuando intento en la última vez levantarse, la chica en patines ya tenía preparado un puñetazo en su endurecida cabeza–Kirishima, ya es tu quinta derrota, necesitas aprender a cómo combatir contra oponentes que son más rápidos que tu–

–¡Si, sensei!–fue la respeta del chico antes de ver cómo Natsuki le extendía la mano, aceptándola con un pequeño agradecimiento, ambos volvieron hacia donde estaba sus compañeros y esperaban quienes van a enfrentarse esta vez.

–Hey no lo hiciste nada mal Kirishima, hubo unas cuantas donde casi me contrarrestabas un ataque, solo necesitas mejorar un poco más tu resistencia y tu pose de pelea, tus piernas suelen están demasiadas desprotegidas–dijo la ojiamarillo hacia el susodicho, quien dio una pequeña sonrisa idéntica como respuesta antes de cambiar un poco su dirección e ir hacia donde estaban Kaminari, Sero y Satou hablando entre sí.

Patinando hacia donde estaban las chicas, Jigoku no pudo evitar mover su mirada hacia cierto castaño y ver como algunos otros parecía estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera tratando de descansar pero el libro en una de sus manos no ayudaba a su imagen y él como sus propios ojos parecían seguir mirando las palabras sin quitarlas en ningún mote,noto desde que empezó a leerlo.

Sin querer, dejó salir un suspiro entre cansacio y resignación, ignorando cómo Aizawa había llamado a otros dos compañeros de clases y ya estaban enfrentándose en una pelea, cuando llegó a donde estaban sus amigas, vio como faltaba Hagakure y ahí fue cuando obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta de quien era uno de los dos que combatían en ese instante.

Pasó el tiempo y ya habían pasado dos enfrentamientos de uno contr uno aparte del cual peleó Tooru, en todo ese tiempo hubo varios entre toda la clase que casi instintivamente voltearon sus cabezas por unos segundos hacia el chico que ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a su alrededor, solo a las hojas que leía y que parecía demasiado sumergido para salir de ella.

Solo para que sea interrumpido cuando su profesor habló fuerte y claro, avisando a los dos participantes de este combate.

–Midoriya Izuku y Eien Lucas–muchos de los adolescentes cambiaron sus ojos hacia el primer nombrado, encontrando cómo el peliverde y pecas estaba entre sorprendido y nervioso.

Caminando hacia él área donde todos los demás habían hecho sus enfrentamientos, podía verse como el campo tenía diferentes cosas destruidas, desde algunas piezas de hielo sin derretir, zonas quemadas por fuego o explosiones, marcas de ácido y hasta pequeñas rupturas por fuerza sobrehumana o ataques altamente potentes que destruían el suelo.

Deku ya estaba preparado y cuando levantó su mirada del mismo color que sus cabellos revoltosos, solo vio como su compañero de clases y amigo seguía leyendo ese libro.

–Eien, deja ese libro de inmediato, preferiría no empeorar tu castigo contando como no has prestado atención en toda la clase y sin contar que este es ya tu cuarto combate, lo repetiré otra vez para que lo entiendas, **sigues leyendo y habrá una alta posibilidad de que te expulse** –la advertencia al final parecía hacer que muchos tragaran duro ante el tono amenzaanre nuevamente porveniemdo de Shouta, sin embargo, un leve ruido hizo desaparecer cualquier tensión del ambiente.

Lucas, quien había cerrado de forma repentina el libro que tenía en la mano, dejó salir un suspiro como si estuviera tratando de contestarle al maestro, eso sin contar de cómo en los anteriores tres enfrentamientos el castaño se los había pasado esquivando durante todo esos cinco minutos y sin quitarse el libro del frente de la cara, literalmente.

–Ya entendí, Aizawa-sensei, solo quería terminarlo antes de que ya sea el final del día y así consigo otro libro en la biblioteca… ¿así que con Midoriya, eh?–eso último había colocado sus globos oculares en el susodicho y el cual parecía tratar de mirar determinado contra quien se enfrentará, pero como muchos otros, solo parecían tener un pensamiento en común.

– _Acaba de terminar de leer ese libro, ¿en serio? ¡Tiene mínimo 50 paginas!_ –muchos solo podían ver como la tapa dura de dicho objeto parecía retener esa misma cantidad de hojas, sin contar como otros parecían pensar que podría tener el doble o triple de esa cantidad.

–Bien, si es así, Alphys ¿podrías cuidarlo hasta que termine sin arañarlo o dejarle alguna marca de mordedura?–nuestro protagonista parecía decir su pregunta casi de forma inocente si contamos como su rostro casi neutral miraban a dicho minino de arcilla que estaba encima de su cabeza y recibiendo un maullido de parte de ella, terminó con darle el material de lectura–Gracias, ya puedes irte Alphys–

Saltando del cráneo de su dueño, la escultura de ese ser fantástico camino hasta apartarse lo bastante de Eien y terminó con acercarse hasta los pies de otra persona que veía casi todo los días desde que llegó con el castaño a Japón, Natsuki vio como se sentaba cerca de donde estaba colocada y hi fue cuando logró leer el título del libro.

–¿Estudios de la Termología y de las Temperaturas, vol.3?–sacando de las fauces dicho volumen, sin darse cuenta los dos chicos que iban a enfrentarse ya se estaban preparando y siendo una de las cercanas al por el contenido del libro, Yaoyorozu se acercó y desde encima del hombro de Natsuki, leyó varios párrafos y hojas junto a ella, solo para terminar abriendo los ojos más de lo usual al saber para que era dicha información dentro de las páginas y la azabache parecía reaccionar d esa misma forma, recordando algo que sucedió en su primer combate contra el castaño.

– _Maldicion, ¿Acaso estás loco, Eien? Parece que estás tratando de matar con alguien si lees este tipo de libros contando lo que sabemos de tu peculiaridad_ –

– _Si él intenta hacer alguna teoría con este tipo de información… eso podría lastimar a… no, Eien-san, lo mataría_ –

Tanto Natsuki como Momo, respectivamente a dichos pensamientos, giraron rápido hacia la peornsa que tenía en ente mutuamente y cuando de entre las tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo elevada iba a intentar gritar una advertencia tanto para el estudiante como para el profesor, nunca llegó a hacerlo cuando una caliente y fuerte cantidad e aire caliente llegó a todos en él área.

Muchos abrieron mucho sus ojos cuando el fuego parecía rodear de forma rápida e inesperada la extremidad derecha de Lucas, junto a parte de su pierna izquierda al igual de como en dicha mano sin ser envuelta en llamas que carbonizarían a otros, empezó a tomar forma entre sus dedos y con un simple ademán, les mostró a todos cómo llevaba puesto parte de su armadura en su estado de **Break Form** y en su mano izquierda sostenía con firmeza a su espada larga de dos manos.

Mostró como ambos ojos suyos estaban ya teñidos en rojo vivo y abriendo la boca al igual que los agujeros en la armadura equipada en su lado derecho, líneas de humo gris oscuro empezaban a salir hacia arriba y desapareciendo en el aire, haciendo que Eien tomara un aire intimidatorio y oscuro.

Las dos estudiantes femeninas que habían leído un poco el libro, solo podían mirar calladas al igual que todos lo demás de su misma edad mientras Izuku resistía las órdenes se su cuerpo de retroceder, Jigoku y Yaoyorozu solo lograr un pensamiento en común en cada sílaba de ella.

– _No lo hagas_ –

* * *

–Comiencen–fue lo único que dijo Aizawa, mirando casi de forma desinteresada todo el espectáculo hecho por uno de sus estudiantes y solo podía esperar para ver lo que hacía– _Eien Lucas… hasta ahora ha mostrado diferentes estilos de pelea que parece haber hecho atraves de la investigación y la experiencia de haber sido un vigilante, pero solo en pocas situaciones ha mostrado todo su poder… ¿que estará planeando ahora con activar su singularidad de forma tan especifica en su cuerpo?_ –

Un brillo anaranjado parecía a emerger desde la palma equipada en la armadura del castaño, de la misma forma la espada larga que agarraba en su lado izquierdo empezó a cambiar a un tono rojizo mientras dejaba salir un humo consistente desde varios puntos de la hoja y tan sutil en cómo hizo esa hazaña con sus poderes, solo fue la anticipación para lo siguiente.

Midoriya apenas esquivar la enorme cantidad de fuego de forma lineal y tuvo que moverse hacia un lado, antes de que cayera de cruces al piso, su cuerpo brillo por un sintante en venas rojas antes de que su piel empezara a tomar un tono más pálido y leves corrientes verde claro aparecieran con cierta constancia alrededor de todo su ser, sus ojos verdes ahora iluminados se movieron hacia su oponente,

– _¿Desapareció?_ –cuando miró hacia donde estaba parado, no encontró ni una señal de que habría estado ahí y una sombra encima suyo apareció de repente, un ruido que apenas detectó lo hizo impulsarse con fuerza con sus piernas.

Una potente patada con su pierna revestida en armadura altamente caliente golpeó hacia la tierra, seguido de un cráter y una leve corriente caliente de calor, Izuku miró como Eien apenas lo visualizó por donde se había dio, mostró como sostenía su espada ahora de forma invertida, agarrándolo con la punta del mago hacia adelante y la hoja rojiza casi tocando su codo, solo como muchos de sus clases que lo miraban toda la escena, quedarse sorprendido y por culpa del siguiente movimiento.

De un giro completo con su pie derecho como el centro, su arma blanca larga terminó por ser lanzada con todo el impulso y apuntando a la cabeza del peliverde, hubo varias exclamaciones que se oyeron en el fondo y cuando parecía que iba a terminar con clavarse, Deku logró evitar casi cualquier daño por ese inesperado ataque.

–Con esa velocidad Midoriya, no podrás superarme–la voz de Lucas llegando a las orejas del nombrado desde sus espaldas cuando haciendo una inclinación bastante pronunciada con su cuello así esquivando con solo unos leves mechones verdes de su cabello por la espada larga y los cuales terminaron con ser carbonizados por el simple toque.

Sin embargo, ahí no fue lo que llegó después esperando algún tipo de negrura en su vision, sino fue el sentir un peso mortal sobre su columna vertebral y el cual terminó con hacerle caer boca abajo en el piso, dejó salir un leve gemido del dolor detectando que ese peso extra era todo el cuerpo del ahora poseedor de ojos rojos parado sobre su espalda con su pierna izquierda.

Cuando la espada ahora vuelta a su color negro atravesó el suelo cercano a su rostro de forma vertical, donde Midoriya podía asegurar que podía ver el reflejo de parte de su rostro contra la hoja afilada, terminó con tragar un nudo que apareció simultáneamente que dicha arma y al igual que otros, dejó salir un suspiro temeroso y el cual terminó con ser interrumpido por la voz de nuestro protagonista.

–Midoriya, puede que hayas avanzado bastante con el control de tu quirk, lo bastante como para no terminar con herir tus propios huesos cuando lo usas y así hacerte mucho más ágil y versátil que antes, tal vez si lo hubieras aprendido antes del festival deportivo posiblemente habrías llegado a la final–la mirada que recibía de parte de Lucas y que solo el pecoso podía ver desde perfil por su actual posición, lo hacían detener cualquier intento de salir de su inmovilización–Pero por desgracia, ha diferencia tuya, yo ya he peleado contra otras personas con una capacidad de movimientos superior–

–Toma por ejemplo a Jigoku o a Chikara, ambos tienen peculiaridades que mejoran de forma constante o explosiva sus velocidades, respectivamente–la primera susodicha solo podía preguntarse mentalmente por que le decía eso al peliverde, algunos posaron su mirada brevemente en la azabache pero volvieron hacia el castaño cuando siguió hablando–Cuando estuve en America, conocí a una persona que era capaz de moverse a la velocidad de un relámpago con ciertas condiciones hechas, obviamente–

–Volviendo a lo que quería aclarar, Midoriya, en términos de habilidad…–encorvando su postura, Eien acercó su rostro aún más al de Izuku y la sombra que generaba su actual posición lo hacían parecer mucho más intimidante de lo usual, el sudor empezó a salir de los poros del chico cuando el calor se volvía más insoportable–Soy uno de los peores oponentes que podrías enfrentar en tu actual capacidad, ya estoy acostumbrado a pelear contra personas a la misma velocidad o superior a la mía, Midoriya, aparte de que apenas eras capaz de evitar mis golpes en este corto intercambio y en ningún momento lograste darme un ataque–

Levantándose de repente y moviéndose hacia adelante, dejó que tanto todo el ambejtnte ahora caluroso por las altas temperaturas y como su actual equipamiento, desapareciera en el airé, luego de una gran expulsión de humo y sus siguientes palabras, dando por finalizado el enfrentamiento que estaban los dos adolescentes.

–No es de mi incumbencia y estoy seguro que esto ya te lo había dicho, pero si ese supuesto **Asesino de Héroes** no los hubiera subestimado o que nunca hiciera algún error durante su pelea en ese callejón, no habría salido nadie con vida… pero como cualquier otra persona, los humanos comenten demasiadas equivocaciones y hacen prejuicios antes que sea el momento indicado–

* * *

–Bien, clase puede irse, recuerden que desde el lunes que viene les queda solo una semana antes de los exámenes trimestrales y disfruten este fin de semana, adiós–diciendo eso mientras terminaba de juntar todo, su profesor de literatura, Cementoss, dijo su despedida antes de desaparecer del aula atraves de la puerta de entrada y salida.

Mientras que algunos de los estudiantes parecían tener prisa con terminar de recolectar sus respectivas cosas y salir de la escuela para así disfrutar un poco el poco tiempo que podría parecer el sábado y domingo, otros se los tomaban lento como Jigoku, la cual ya había terminado de juntar su última lapicera y miró hacia la puerta viendo como ya varios ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

–Jigoku, ¿tienes un minuto?–la voz de nuestro protagonista la sacó de su mente que parecía algo sumergido en sus pensamientos y cuando la mirada amarilla de ella se encontró con la verde jade del chico, recibió una mirada entre curiosa y confundida por lo dicho por el castaño.

–Si claro, ¿que necesitas, Eien?–reajustado su mochila, la siguiente pregunta hecha por el susodicho detuvo a cualquiera dentro de la habitación en seco, varios casi chocaron cuando salían con cierta prisa por la puerta.

–¿Me prestas tu teléfono celular por unos momentos? Necesito hacer algo en el–cuando terminó de decir eso fue seguido por el maullido de Alphys y la pequeña esfinge aleteó un par de veces ante la cara incrédula de muchos de todo la gente.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah, si claro! ¡Toma! Pero… ¿para que lo necesitas, Eien?–ya nerviosa la zabache apenas podía entregar su dispositivo electrónico tratando de evitar que el sonrojo que tenía en los poros se expandiera hasta las orejas, entre descuidos por los nervios logró darle el celular a Lucas.

Sin decir nada más, el ojijade empezó a hacer varios movimientos con una de sus manos sobre la pantalla táctil del celular y quienes lo miraban expectante escucharon el leve ruido de los botones siendo presionados, en el instante que le dio al último botón, hubo un ruido proveniendo en su bolsillo que muchos identificaron como que acababa recibir un mensaje y al final se lo devolvió a la azabache.

–No tenía tu número telefónico y lo necesitaba, ¿estás libre el domingo? Nah, no importa que lo digas, conociéndote no lo estarás ocupada ese día–diciendo eso en voz alta, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, no tardó en deslizarse atraves de la y desaparecer en pocos segundos.

Luego de eso, ninguna persona o ser celestial parecía hacer ningún ruido, dejando que en el aire quedara un silencio bastante pesado y con solo las miradas de pura confusión de que quedaban dentro del aula.

–Ha, por cierto Jigoku–

Solo para ser interrumpido por como la cabeza del castaño apareció en el borde de la enorme puerta y haciendo que varios sobresaltaran por el ruido repentino.

–Te mandaré una dirección y un horario, ve con la ropa que más te sientas cómodas y si es posible, trae un abrigo para temporadas frías, lo necesitarás–diciendo eso con bastante prisa, desapareció diciendo lo siguiente en voz lo bastante alta para que todos lo escuchasen–Bueno, es todo lo que necesitaba decirte, mañana te enviaré el mensaje diciéndote que soy yo para que me agregues y nos vemos luego, adiós–

Otra vez ese pesado silencio volvió en la habitación, sin embargo, lo siguiente que salió por la boca de varios y siendo contada la de Natsuki, fue obstruido por el agudo chillido de cierta chica rosa y el grito de indignacion del enano pervertido.

–¿¡EH!?–

* * *

– _Maldita sea, ¿en serio tenías que decir eso en medio de toda la clase cuando aún había gente, Eien? Demonios, apenas logre salir de las garras de Ashido cuando desapareció ese idiota por la puerta de clases_ –una Jigoku quieta y esperando en una esquina entre dos calles bastante llena de personas caminando por ahí, ya era domingo y la ojiamarillo bajo la vista algo sonrojada hacia su actual atuendo pensando todo eso y se hizo otra pregunta más dentro de su cabeza– _¿Porque dijo que viniera con mis ropas más cómodas?... bueno, elegí la que más me gustaba y espero que… ¿tal vez le gustara mi actual atuendo?_ –

Un par de jeans azul oscuros ajustados a sus piernas con sus patines de botas negras que le llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas y así ocultando el final de sus jeans, giró brevemente con un movimiento de pies las ruedas oscuras y miró al diseño plateado del una campera gris claro de manga larga que mantenía en uno de su brazos, una blusa de color azul marino oscuro con sus mangas largas dobladas hasta luego de sus codos y debajo de ella una remera de mangas cortas blanca ajustada, sobre uno de sus hombros un pequeño bolso de cuero negro con su teléfono celular y su billetera con dinero en ella.

Alrededor de su cuello estaba aquel collar plateado con El Rosario al final y el cual lo tenía entre los dedos de una de sus manos, casi como un hábito por los nervios y sus ojos otra vez volvieron hacia sus ropas– _Pero, ¿acaso le gustará o tal vez tenía que haberme puesto mi falda negra con las medias largas del mismo color?_ –

–Veo que llegaste antes que yo Jigoku, bien, podemos llegar a ese lugar antes de lo que había supuesto–una voz que casi la hizo saltar del susto la sacó de sus pensamientos y elevando su mirada se encontró con la de tonos verde jade y el típico sentiemitnoq ue le trasmitía aburrimiento e intriga.

Solo para que una cabeza de cabellos avellanas y una mirada casi idéntica a la de ese chico castaño frente suyo, solo con la diferencia de que tenía ese pequeño brillo de sastifaccion a ver a la azabache y dando un rápido impulso rodeó con su estatura de una muchacha de unos diez años la cintura de Natsuki, hablando con bastante animación en su voz.

–¡Viniste Jigoku-san, mi hermano dijo qué tal vez no estarías esperándonos en este lugar! ¡Que bien! ¡Vamos a almorzar así podremos disfrutar el resto de la tarde y así ambos se relajarán antes de mañana! ¡Vas a necesitar este día de descanso antes de empezar a estudiar a fondo para el examen de final de trimestre! ¿Verdad?–

* * *

 **…** **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Oh, ¿que acaba de pasar? Yo ya lo sé, pero de ustedes no lo sé, así que espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y no se olviden de dejar sus pensamientos en forma de comentarios, nos leeremos en el siguiente y hasta luego.**

 **PD: En serio, ¿que les pareció este capítulo?... perdón, son los nervios, no sé si podré escribir el siguiente capítulo de la otra historia ya que el día 30 de este mes tengo el examen de una de mis materias y el 3 de agosto tengo otra, son enla misma semana y aunque haya estudiado los temas casi afondo, no me tengo la suficiente confianza… dios, perdón por todo esto pero solo les estoy avisando, deséenme suerte y adiós.**


End file.
